Transferance
by harroc83
Summary: During departure someone comes from the future and explains to everyone why tess can't be the mother of Max's son and exactly who they were in their past lives and what do the humans have to do with it. ML and rest of the gang Chap 117-120 Complete 05-03-
1. Departure?

Chapter 1

"Max stop!!" screamed Liz. "Tess killed Alex, she mindwarped him into going to Las Cruces to decode the book and when he broke out of the mindwarp she killed him". Max turned around looking at Tess with pure hatred. As he was looking at her he felt the ground shaking. "What's going on", yelled Maria. "I don't know, its not supposed to be doing that it supposed to leave in 3 minutes" stated Max. Next thing everyone knew a young woman with long flowing brown hair jumped out of the granolith and looked up at everyone and said, "Damn ride was bumpy, am I too late?". Everyone just stared at her. Kyle especially, he thought damn she's beautiful. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get here?" All these questions her coming at her at light speed. "Calm down will you, even in the past you guys are panicky people, my name is Serena I'm from the year 2014, I need your help, all our furtures depend on it" Her face was dead serious and war ridden. It was apparent that this woman has been through hell and back. "Did you say your name was Serena," asked Liz. "Yeah Liz I know you know who I am but first things first stopping this thing". She turned around stuck her and into the granolith and pulled out the crystal that activated it in the first place. Her eyes were changing many different colors at the same time and she was mumbling the Antarian language in hushed tones. Everyone stared in amazement as the granolith dies down and was shut completely off.  
Tess who was silent this whole time, "No what the hell are you doing, You bitch". "Nice to see you again Avaria, last time I saw you you had a laser gun to my head, you betrayed them then too, Kivar's mistress I should have known", sneered Serena. "what?" Tess looked at her in disbelief. Where did she get those things from ? How did she know I was Kivar's mistress? "Don't look at me like you don't know what IM talking about Avaria, You were a nasty bitch even on Antar". "Who are you", asked Tess nervously. "Don't you remember Callie, the woman you refused you coronation to King Zan, that's why you were only the bride not the queen." "Okay what the hell is going on? And how dos Liz know you and how do you know tess?", yelled Michael. "Calm down Micheal will you damn I'll tell all in just a minute its long story but Liz has to tell you her part first, tll them Liz its alright" Serena looked at Liz with a sincere smile. Liz looked nervous as everyone turned around to look at her. Maria gave her a small smile. Max looked confused but he knew that whatever Liz was going to was going to change his life. "Well it started a couple of months ago" began Liz. She told them everyone form future max telling her to help him fall out of love with her to dancing on her rooftop to Sheryl Crow's I shall believe. By the time she finished everyone was looking at her in disbelief except Serena, Maria, and Tess. Maria and Serena knew the story, and Tess just seem to hate Liz more. Max walked up to her and said "Wow, Liz you gave up everything for me for us, I love you." Liz smiled at him and said," I love you too." "Okay so you are that Serena?", asked Micheal. "Yeah but I didn't need my liz in the future to tell me about it its one of my powers to see in past events and timelines, see when Liz changed the timeline I got these different powers." "Okay can I ask you what exactly are you doing here in the past," asked Kyle. "Is it the end fo the world again." "Yeah kind fo it's the end of ours, after graduation you guys left Roswell because the FBI had caught on That you guys were aliens and you have been on the run ever since, tess came back with you son Max and crashed in the desert, she eventually did one thing right in her life and blow up the FBI compound but because of that the FBI started being more interested in you guys" Everyone turned and looked at Tess. The only reason that Maria didn't attack her was because Micheal was holding her back. "You fing bitch you came here and messed up our lives I guess you happy now huh?", screamed Maria. "Look the reason I came back is so that Tess doesn't come back with your baby," "What do you mean" asked Max. "Well there are other things that she has done too, like the fact that she stole Liz's baby and implanted it in her stomach" "What???" everyone screamed.


	2. Baby Mania

Chapter 2.  
  
Liz looked at Serena with disbelief. All she kept thinking was no I don't remember sleeping with Max and I don't remember getting pregnant. My god, when did my life get out of control like this? But a small part had a happiness she was having Max's son, but no Tess had her baby, how's that possible. Similar thoughts were running through Max's head also. Liz is the mother of my son. I didn't sleep with Tess, I slept with my Liz. "What do you mean Tess took my baby." Liz's voice shook with emotion. "Let me explain well see In my future when I meet you guys I explained everything to you about how you all knew each other on Antar, at least your souls did and that I knew you also and that I basically created you guys with my team of scientist and my partner Amelia, Zan's true love, his soul mate". "Amelia?" asked Max. "Yeah Liz's past self" Serena looked at him through her violet colored eyes. "You loved her even then" Max had the biggest smile on his face at that statement. "I have a baby? With Max?" asked Liz. "Yeah it's in the bitch's stomach now" Serena said looking at Tess with hatred for her future friend's behalf. God she hated Tess in every lifetime. "Okay let me get this straight Max and Liz has a baby together that Tess stole and implanted in her stomach so she could pass it as her own, did I get everything, asked Isabel. She was still reeling from the fact that Tess killed Alex in cold-blood. Her soul mate she knew Alex was that. She was broken-hearted. Now this woman Serena she felt she could trust her she in fact knew she could trust her, is telling her that Tess committed treason, murder, and kidnapping all in one, God will life ever get any better. "Yeah basically" answered Serena. Kyle spoke up "How? And how do we know you're telling us the truth". Serena looked at him in the eyes with what Kyle thought was longing, but it quickly went away. "She did a transference, it basically usually when a mother is unfit or she is going to die, someone else carries the child for her instead, you know so no matter what the child has parents, and as for your second question I don't know how 2 answer that but I assure you I'm trustworthy, I rather die then let anything happen to you guys, you guys don't know me yet, but in the future we like this weird family xan and Michaela hang out at my house all the time". "Who are xan and Michaela?" asked Maria. "Oops I shouldn't told you that much, but xan is Liz and Max's son is short for Alexander and Michaela is your daughter with Michael" "I have a daughter?" said Maria with a smile. Serena smiled at her "Yeah you do, she is beautiful, but she got Michael's stank attitude" "Hey", said Michael. Everyone laughed at that.  
Tests was fuming inside. Who did this girl think she is? I'm going 2 go home if it killed me. IM taking MY son home. Tess snuck up behind Serena making a grab for the crystal in Serena's hand. What tess didn't know was that Serena was also empathic and clairvoyant meaning she could feel and hear tess thoughts. When tess reached for the crystal Serena spun around with lightening speed and shot a fireball at tess making her flying into the wall hit her head leaving her unconscious. Everyone stared in amazement. "Is she dead? What about the baby", Liz asked in a frantic voice. "No she's just out, and knows the baby will protest itself, we got to hurry though, the reason I came here Liz is to do transference and put the baby back into your body where it belongs". Serena said this and shows the wide range of emotions pass over her delicate face. She saw fear, anxiety, and lastly love and happiness. Max spoke up, "Will this hurt her, because tess was having trouble with the babies that's why we were leaving in the first place?" He was worried about Liz. He couldn't believe all the trouble Tess has caused their lives. He made love to Liz and couldn't remember it and he produce a child with Liz that might hurt her because of who he was. God, when will life get any better? 


	3. Antarian History

Chapter 3  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you its going to hurt, but not enough so that it will killed her, Liz can't you feel the pull towards the baby, I know you can the baby feels you too, that's why its dying in Tess." Serena said. "Die?" asked Max. "Yeah the baby doesn't trust her because technically Tess is not his mother and he knows what Tess did to his father and mother", stated Serena. "My baby is dying??" Liz cried. She started balling on the floor. Max walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her until she calmed down. Tears were leaking out of Max's eyes. "I can save the baby I promise you Liz, but it will take me some time to prepare, I'm strong but not enough I have to save up my energy, Tonight being a full moon helps too and the Antarian v constellation is in formation, she mumbled the last part. "Wait a minute you told us also that all of us knew each other on Antar, can you explain that I was born human so was Kyle and Liz, stated a confused Maria. "Yeah I can explain", stated Serena sitting down on the ground. The rest of the gang followed her down when she started her story.  
"Antar was beautiful it had 2 suns and at night the moon was so large. The water was green colored instead of blue like here but it was very similar to Earth so similar that's why we picked Earth to send you guys, you see technically you guys are human and Antarian but together but Antarian are not that dissimilar to Humans. We have the same make-up and everything; we are what humans will be in another maybe 50 years from now. The reason that you have powers is mainly because your cerebral cortex is much larger than normal human. You blood is also different so you wouldn't get these weird human diseases you know" "So we are human?" asked Michael. "Yeah you are just super human" joked Serena. "Okay on Antar there was the royal family your mother Max was beautiful, she looked just like you do now Isabel, she had long beautiful hair, she was tall supermodel looking and your father loved her, they were soul mates even though they had an arranged marriage. Antarians were surprised by that usually the royalty were unfeeling and kind of stiff but not your parents. When you father died Max you mother was destroyed. She knew that her other half died. We all felt it in the palace you know, Max it hurt you the most because you and your father were very close, one thing you did argue about was the whole arranged marriage thing, you believed your soul mate was out there and that she should be your queen not some air head princess. Your father reminded you that he found his soul mate in your mother and that was his soul mate. But you insisted that it should be any man's choice who he should marry you knows." "Just like max is now" stated Michael. "Okay you still not telling us how we fit into this" stated Maria and waving her hand around pointing to the humans. "Yeah wait up I'm getting there, okay here goes Max your name was Zan as you know but you were not the oldest Vilondra was" Isabel got nervous at that name. Serena saw this and said, "Don't worry Isabel your soul is not Vilondra I'll explain. Zan had a twin sister named Vienna, that's who you were Isabel. You might have gotten Vilondra's DNA but not her soul". Isabel looked relieved. "Wait a minute then why is Max the king and Vilondra not the queen" stated Kyle. "You noticed that too huh, see Antar was very sexist they wanted a boy to rule you know, I think that's why Vilondra hated Zan so much and betraying him was not surprising. Micheal your name was Rath, you were Zan's best friend you had noble blood your parents didn't do the whole arranged marriage thing they loved each other to much and didn't listen to reason. You see your father was only a solider at the time he meet your mom and she was like a lady, noble blood her parents were mad, but she was stubborn and didn't care" "Are they alive still??" asked Michael. "Yeah the last time I checked your mom and Dad was still on Antar trying to kick ass you know" stated Serena. Maria grabbed Michael's hand and looked at him with a smile on her face. He had a family. "Oh yeah you have a younger sister too, she didn't really grow up with you though because she wanted to go to this science school since she was young and you wanted to be in the army like you dad" stated Serena while glancing over to see if Tess was waking up she wasn't. "What was her name where is she??" rushed Michael. "Oh yeah her name was Amelia she was Zan's soul mate, Liz's past self." Everyone's eyes grew wide and Michael stared at Liz and Liz got up out of Max's arms and surprised Michael and hugged him. "What's up bro" laughed Liz. Michael just stared at her. Everyone was trying to contain their laughter at Michael's face it was priceless. "No wonder he yelled at me that time we found out about Tess about hurting Liz by kissing Tess he was protecting his sister", said Max. He had a smile on his face he was happy and he knew if someone was to protect Liz besides him it would be Michael. "Okay let's see Maria in your past self you were also Liz's best friend her confidant, you father had died so your mom raised you alone, your name was Layla. You and Rath loved each other very much and fought like cats and dogs though. In fact you out of everyone here got married to him." Stated Maria. "I married Michael?" questioned Maria. "Yeah, you, me, and Liz were pregnant when Kivar attacked the palace we were killed with a child in our stomach", Serena said this and a tear leaked from her left eye. She sometimes hated having her power to remember the past. Everyone was shocked. "Kivar killed us all" Everyone just stared at here with various degrees of shock, anger, and sadness. They all moved closer to one another and held hands. Max held Liz's hand that held Michael's, who held Maria's, who held Kyle's who took Serena's hand surprising her. Isabel was sitting next to Max and squeezed his hand tightly looking up tears flowed from her eyes for her family. 


	4. Cry me a river

Chapter 4  
  
Serena looked up and said, "Sorry about depressing you, anyway, where was I? Tears were still pouring from her eyes but she had to get through this. "Umm look can you guys give me a minute actually", said Serena getting up and walking out of the room. "Wow what do you guys think of all of this?", said Maria. "I don't know but I know for certain she is not lying because I know that I remember some of this and how Tess looked scared when she was calling her Avaria I'm not surprised that Tess would betray us do you guys?", said Isabel. "Yeah I know I love Liz it not surprising to me that I would love her then, and I have a feeling that I know you guys like a feeling in the back of my head, Maria when we were hanging out last summer it felt natural like we have done many times before, you know", said Max. "Yeah I know, I was scared the first time I found out about you guys but then I really got to know you its like I've always known you", answered Maria. "Okay then where do I come in", said Kyle. "Well you're my brother of course", laughed Maria. "What?", said Kyle. "You're my brother that's who you were in my past life watch" said Maria. "Man that would actually be weird if we were you know Maria, you cool and all but how the hell am I supposed to handle you on a 24hr basis and the big brother thing to you would defiantly be scary", said Kyle. "Hey", said Maria smacking Kyle on the arm. Everyone else laughed at their antics. "You were brother and sister", said Serena walking back in the room looking slightly flushed. "Hey you alright?", asked Liz. "Yeah just morning sickness", said Serena surprising them all. "Your pregnant?", said Isabel. "Yeah I found out before I came here. I'll be fine just a little sick that's all", said Serena. "Oh are you sure?", asked Maria. "Yeah I'm fine", said Serena while smiling to prove that she was. "Okay now back to the fact that Maria and me are sister and brother", said Kyle. "Yeah you were but you had different dads, when Kyle's dad left your mom Maria it was an arranged marriage by the way, she married her soul mate Maria's dad but like a said before he was killed, you should know your dad Maria, his name is Jim Valenti, he was your step-dad for a long time Kyle but I guess fate made him your dad in this lifetime, your mom is the same Maria and Kyle that's your mom too," said Serena. This statement shocked Kyle and Maria so much. "Damn Serena I think you like shocking people don't you?", stated Michael. "Yeah I guess, umm let's see what else umm, Kyle your name was Talen. You were in Rath's army you was his second in command.", stated a tired Serena. "I worked under Guerin, great I got a Hurrican Deluca as a sister and I was working for her man, damn was a happy did I have a woman atleast," said Kyle. "Shut up Kyle you should be lucky to know that you were with us, said Maria sticking out her tongue out at Kyle. Deep down Maria was happy with the fact that she had a family and a man that loved her in every lifetime. "You were married to my sister and you loved her very much", said Serena. "Cool who is she," said Kyle. "Ironically its Ava not the Ava from Antar but the Ava clone form New York", said Serena. That statement really shocked them. "You mean Tess's clone?", asked Kyle. "Like I said to Isabel because she has Avaria's DNA doesn't mean that's she's Ava, and besides you trust her in the future, She's my sister and I love her. She's been through hell and back and tomorrow is going to start her hell" yelled Serena. "What do you mean her hell starts tomorrow", asked Max. "Me and her met up in the white room, when I was taken. She was in there for 2 days before I joined her, said Serena in a monotone voice. Max started shaking so badly. Liz held onto him tightly because unlike everyone else she actually saw what happened to him in the white room. "You were in the white room?" asked Max. "Yeah I was taken into the white room after I was with my boyfriend they said they would kill him if I didn't come with them I had no choice. I couldn't let them take Brian from me so I agreed. That's where I meant Ava she was being tortured so told them I would take the punishment if they would stop hurting her", cried Serena. Tears were coming out of everyone's eyes. Kyle walked over her and hugged her tightly. "God I'm so sorry", said Kyle. Max was still shaking when he asked her, "What did they do to you in there? Where is this place maybe we can get you guys out I mean your past selves", said Max. "No I didn't come back for that, I'm going to get out my mom is getting us out, you know what they did to us Max, and well I just don't really want to talk about it anymore please", said Serena. She had calmed down a little bit but was still holding onto Kyle. "What exactly did happen in 2014 to make you come here", asked Isabel. She was scared. She saw max shaking and all those events from last year came back to her. "Its was good for a while you know we were happy, we lived in Roswell, we defeated Kivar and the FBI special unit was finally dismantled but the person who was giving us hell his name is General Kevin Bradley. He was in charged of the Special Unit after Pierce left and he is an army airforce pilot. My husband is one too but he was working on our side to protect us. Kevin found out after the special unit was dismantled and came after him, he killed him, you Max and Michael. It was so bad he rigged the car you guys were in to blow up and that's what happened," said Serena crying all over again. "We need to stop this," said Kyle. "I'm going to let that happen Maria , Liz ,Serena, Isabel. It's not going to happen." Stated a determined Kyle after he saw the girls crying after Serena said what she did. 


	5. Baby Im back

Chapter 5  
  
20 minutes later everyone was sitting around the chamber very sullen but had calmed down considerabely. Serena had put a small force field around Tess just in case she tried to get up. When Serena was crying on Kyle's shoulder's Tess woke up and tried once again to attack her so she put a force field around her instead of knocking her out. "you won't get away with this Callie Kivar will kill them and you can't protect them now like you didn't protect them then," stated Tess. "Shut up you bitch we defeated Kivar in the timeline I came from and you were dead I think I did a good job protecting them and my name is Serena in this lifetime bitch", sneered Serena. "God I hate that girl, she's even annoying in this lifetime." Stated Serena. Maria started laughing at that. "God man she is. She came here talking about Destiny this and Destiny that, man its funny that Max didn't love her even then. "Yeah let's talk about that, Zan was with Amelia on Antar then why did he marry Avaria. I know I would never have been with a married man," stated Liz. "Yeah I'll explain technically he married you first. No one ever knew. I married you guys. See I was on the council the Nanato Council I was your advisor Max I told you what the people wanted and what the council wanted. You see the fact that you hired a woman not only to be heading your council but putting Layla heading you security department at the palace a lot of people were not pleased. That's what Kivar needed to turn a lot of people against you. He got your own council to betray you. I would never do that because I knew it was time for Antar to change. Kivar turned a lot of people against you and those same people got us killed technically. We knew there was a leak in the palace because when we was at war with Kivar he knew our every move. Rath was heated, I never saw him so mad, especially when they accused Layla of selling secrets. You see she was in charge of the security in the palace and the fact that Kivar got through well you know who they would blame. Zan's kingdom was just going under he had no idea what to do, everyone was betraying him except the people in this room but it wasn't enough. Vilondra turned to the bad side you know. Zan and Vilondra didn't really get along but he never thought she would betray him like that. Well anyway I'm getting off the topic here Amelia was Zan's wife but the council would refused to see it you know they wanted Ava to be queen but I refused. I told them I would not give that bitch the royal seal, even if I wanted to Zan had already given the seal to Amelia she was Antar's queen" stated Serena. "Why? I was supposed to be queen. Why would you give that bitch my seal?", stated Tess. "You were never queen and it was not your seal. Look what happened in this lifetime he still chose her , he gave her his seal without no one telling him, he loved her and he still loves her," stated Serena in a monotone voice. "Yeah bitch he don't like you get over it", stated Maria. "What do you mean I gave Liz my seal?", asked Max. "When you bonded, you gave her your seal." Stated Serena. "Bonded?", asked Liz. "Yeah umm its like joining the soul you know, it usually happens when you have sex, but not necessarily, with you guys it happened when you saved her Max, you claimed her as you queen." "So what exactly happens when you bond with someone", asked Isabel. "its like this permeant connection that will evolve into hearing each others feelings stuff like that" stated Serena. "Oh and you can't bond with two people that's how I knew that Tess wasn't Xan's mother when I met you guys because it wouldn't explain how exactly Liz would have gotten the seal. And it would literally, physically, I mean hurt Max if he slept with someone else." "The only way to break a bond like that is for one the people to die", stated Serena. Tess was quiet during this whole time becoming angrier by the minute. How could he love her I was his wife. "Oh can I ask something else you said something about Tess being Kivar's mistress, what's up with that", asked Michael. "Yeah Zan didn't know that she was sleeping with Kivar, he knew she must have sleeping with someone else because he sure wasn't sleeping with her, that's for sure, he only slept with one women that's for sure. Vilondra actually killed Ava when she found out that Ava was sleeping with her man. "How do you know that since I killed you, asked Tess with a smirk. "Bitch you wasn't woman enough to kill me, Kivar did that shit, you just injured man, I was in the room while Vilondra kicked your flat ass, when she found out. What's funny was that he didn't love any of you." Replied Serena. "When will the Transference be done, I want my baby back" asked Liz. "In about an hour" said Serena. "If you think you getting this baby you must be dumber then you look Liz", said Tess. "You must be dumb if you think I'm letting you keep my baby" yelled Liz. "Man what are we going to do with Tess when all this is over?", asked Isabel. "Well I'm going to ned your help I'm going to drain out her powers, leaving her powerless, I was thinking of giving her powers to Maria so just in case we need to fight then Maria wouldn't be defenseless you know, stated Serena. Everyone turned and looked at Maria. She seemed to be contemplating it. "But it was her power that killed Alex", stated Maria. "Yeah it was but you would never abuse the power if you had it and Max, Michael, and I will help you, Liz and Kyle manage you power", stated. "I'm going to have powers?", asked Kyle and Liz at the same time. "Yup Liz can astral project and get premonitions and is empathic, Kyle you control earth elements, you can make fire and shoot through you hands. You still trying not to set the house on fire. Ava was mad when you burned down her couch" stated Serena. "Wow I get cool powers," said Kyle. "Hey how come they get the cool powers and I could barely control my powers", asked Michael. "IN the future Michael your power is really powerful you can also shoot things out fo your hand like electricity. Your shield Max is strong then ever and you can heal without even touching the person, Isabel you powers have also grown you can dreamwalk someone who is awake and can get into their heads that way", stated Serena. "Hey you want to see some pictures of our kids and family pictures" asked Serena. "Yeah I want to see, said Maria. 


	6. Lifetime of Memories

Chapter 6: Serena turned around and got her back pack that was laying on the ground. She pulled out a large yellow envelope and an orb that looked a lot like the orb that Liz and Max found in the desert. "Hey where did you get that orb?," asked Liz. "You gave it to me. We record some family moments on it. We figured out how it works so that it doesn't sned out a signal and instead of video we use this instead to record home movies. Its pretty cool actually", said Serena. "Yeah that is what's on it," asked Max. "Hold up let me get the pictures out that Liz organized for me. She put each group picture in one small envelope and then separted the rest into family photos. Liz here's yours and Max's. Isabel's here's yours," said Serena pulling out envelops. "Man Liz I knew your were anal compulsive, this just proves it," said Kyle. "Shut up Kyle," said Serena and Liz at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. Serena gave everyone their envelops and kept the one with the group pictures in it. "Here is one we all took about 7 months ago", said Serena. It had everyone and a very pregnant Isabel with Jessie wrapping an arm around her stomach. Liz was holding her daughter Claudia's hand standing next to Max who was standing next to Xan that had his head leaning against his father's shoulders. Next to Xan was Maria and Michael who had his daughter in his arms. Next to Michael stood a pregnant Ava and Kyle wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Next to Kyle was Serena and Brian and their 13 year daughter was leaning against her mother with a shy smile. "Oh this is so nice", stated Maria. "Look at that that's a smile on Guiern's face, what I shocker," stated Kyle laughing. "That's my daughter right, what's her name," asked Liz pointing at the beautiful dark haired girl. "Her name is Claudia, you said you named her after you grandmother. "Max look at her she is so pretty, look at Xan he looks just like you Max, his beautiful," gushed Liz. "Yeah he got those ears, you could have spared him you know, both of them have it," joked Maria. Max's ears turned bright red after she said that and everyone laughed. "Whose that man with his arms around me is that my husband?", asked Isabel. "Yeah his name is Jessie and he knows about you guys and still accepts it." Said Serena. "Damn Serena you man looks good", said Maria. "hey", replied Michael. "You know I love spaceboy, nothing to worry about.". "Thanks", said a blushing Serena. "Michael look our daughter is so beautiful, Thank you.", said a tearful Maria. "You can open you envelops now", said Serena. Everyone opened it. The each got pictures of their weddings, their children in each year of their life, school plays, going to the beach, and finally a family photo. "My god we looked so happy," said Liz. "We were that's why I came back I can't let any one of you die, you're my family, I love you guys. I love hanging out at the Crashdown after work and joking around, having girl's night out and singing to our kids, yelling at our kids too.", said Serena. She began to get depressed again and didn't want to go there so she decided to show the holograms. "Hey what do we do, job wise in the future?," asked Liz. "Oh you are currently getting you PH.d in Microbiology at the University of New Mexico. Max you are a doctor doing residency, Isabel is a social worker, Kyle you are a deputy, Maria you teach music at West Roswell High, Michael you opened your own club called the Crashdown After Dark and you sell paintings, I'm also a doctor like Max, Jessie is a lawyer at your dad's law firm Isabel that's how you met them, Ava is your business partner in the club, and my husband went back to law school and also works at your dad's law firm", said Serena. When she mention her husband's name her hand went to her stomach. She thought he never got to know that I'm pregnant. He was killed before I got the chance. Its not fair. Everyone noticed how quiet Serena got. Liz said, "Serena, we are going to get them back, I won't let my happiness die and you shouldn't neither". "oh aint this a hallmark moment", sneered Tess. "I can't believe that you actually believe that you could win, Hey Kyle you must have loved me due to the fact that you got my clone pregnant", laughed Tess. "Shut up, all I feel for you is pity. When we are done you will be childless and powerless and we are going to send you to your home that way, I wonder what Kivar would think of that when we sees you, do you think he will be forgiving?", asked Kyle. That shut Tess up real quick. "Can I ask you something Serena, how come I only have pictures of Xan when he looked to be about 3 years old and not any before?", asked Max. Liz thought that was strange too. "Yeah you gave him up for adoption because the FBI was all over you guys it wasn't safe, Xan is human atleast on paper, he doesn't have abnormal blood but he is just a more evolved human. You thought it was better for him to live a normal life, so you got you father to find a good home for him. You told me that was one of the hardest things you had to do besides letting Liz go that day you learned about you supposed destiny. Look to tell you the truth it was the best choice, I raised a kid on the run and its not cool, I can't count how many times the shoot at Cameron. As a mother that is one of the scariest things I ever had to see", stated Serena. "If I gave him up how come he is with us now", asked Max. He was still reeling form the fact that he made that decision to give up his son but what Serena said made sense He couldn't live with himself if something would have happen to Xan. "Oh yeah, you see he was living with his adoptive parents for about two years you guys were already on the run then, one day Liz told me that she got a vision to Xan and his adoptive parents were going to be in a car crash, you guys raced to get there but by the time you reached them the car had flipped numerous times, thankfully Xan was unharmed, till this day Liz says she had now idea how Xan escaped harm. You guys took him in after that you took everything that belonged to Xan in the car and called the police with a tip saying that there was a car that ran off the road. The bodies were burned beyond recognishing so Maria sang a prayer for the repose of their souls" said Serena. "Wow, man they didn't deserve to die that way", said Liz. "I know maybe now they won't", said Serena. 


	7. Alex our fallen friend

Chapter 7:  
  
"Serena, can I ask you a question you said that we all knew each other on Antart, did we know Alex?," asked Isabel. "Yeah, his name was Jentar, he was our computer expert he actually helped Layla with the security system in the palace. I never got to meet him, he was killed going home, a week before I got the job on the council", stated Serena. "Were we together I mean was he with me?," asked Isabel. "Yeah Vienna loved him very much but their love didn't get a chance to grow before he was killed. I'm sorry Isabel. Jessie was in your past life, you married him at the time of your death, you loved him in the way that you didn't get to with Jentar", stated Serena. "Why does this happen to Alex he gets killed in both lifetimes, its not fair he didn't deserve this," cried Liz. Max held on to her, but she rushed out of his hands and grabbed Tess by the throat. "Why did you do it, Alex was innocent in all this, he would have decoded your stupid book without the brain warp. He would have done it for you because that's the type of guy he is. Why did you hurt him?", cried Liz. "I didn't mean to I didn't know that the mindwarps would have this affect" answered Tess. "Liar, you killed Alex and mind warped me after you knew what would have to me if you mind warped me, you could have killed me too. You didn't care about Alex he was just a commodity to you, just like I was. Did you care about us at all Tess, I thought we were family, we had Christmas together and went to church but during that time you were brain washing me, why?, cried Kyle. Tears were streaming down his eyes. How could he have trusted her. He thought of her as family but he didn't even feel anything. "You know something you are what people are scared of about aliens, your cold and unfeeling, do you even have remorse for his death, can't you feel anything?", asked Liz. "I had to do it, Nasedo made a deal 40 years ago to deliever the three of you to Kivar and Max's heir", said Tess. Everyone was shocked not only did she killed Alex but she was going to lead Max and Isabel to their deaths, Micheal too if he had not stayed. "You bitch, you was going to kill my family take them away from me, you could have negated on the deal Nasedo is dead, you could have stayed with us and been part of the fight to take Kivar down, how could you," yealled Maria. Hse lunged at Tess, Liz's hands tighten around her neck and she started speaking in Antarian to Tess. She said, "I will kill you if it's the last thing I do Avaria, you are not fit to live and I will make sure to annilate you before this day is over", stated Liz. Everyone looked at her in confusion except for Serena and Tess. Serena understood what she said and Tess eyes held fear in it. For once in her entire life she was scared. Liz's eyes started changing colors as she repeated that statement over and over. Serena walked up to her and touched her arm. Liz turned around and her eyes returned to normal and tears leaked from them. Liz said in the Antarian language My friend has died and I feel nothing but pain Serena, I feel two lifetimes of pain, how do I deal with this. Serena answered her back in the same language, you remember him always don't let his memory die and love him with all your being because you will see him the next life. I love you Liz and I will be there whenever you need me. Tears leaked from her eyes also. She pulled Liz into a tight hug and cried.  
The others knew something profound happened and wanted answers to their question on exactly Liz said, and how come the language sounded familiar. Serena looked up at Max and waved him over and transferred Liz into his arms. Serena whispered into his ear, "Love her always, she is your other half." Serena had said this in the Antarian language and it took a second for Max to relize that he understood what she said. He answered back, "I know I know I loved her forever and I will continue to do so" in the same language. "Okay what is going on, what language are you guys speaking and how come I understand it", asked Maria. Everyone looked surprised at her saying it, She wasn't meant to remember Antar at all because in this lifetime she was human. "You understand, how's that possible you weren't meant to remember," stated Serena. "I don't know but I understand it too", said Kyle. "You guys on the future didn't remember it at all neither did Max, Micheal, and Isabel, you all remember it". Everyone nodded their heads. "Wow I guess me coming back changed more things then I thought, this is a good thing though cause if you remember the language you will remember you past life without any help", said Serena smiling. "I do remember, I remember everything," said Maria. She walked up to Michael and said, "I remember you Rath you were my love and still are". She reached up and kissed him taking his breath away. Michael kept thinking life is good. "Why do we remember?," asked Liz. "I don't know I wish I could tell you." Stated a confused Serena. "Maybe its how I got here." "How did you get here I mean you said Tess came back with my son which meant she left with the granolith meaning there is no granolith back in the future where you came from, how did you get here?", asked Max. Everyone's eyes turn to Serena even Tess. 


	8. Alive again

Chapter 8 Everyone looked at Serena wanting an answer "Well you see the granolith is more complex then we thought, me and Liz knew it was important and that it couldn't possibly be used only as a rocket ship and I modified it to be a time machine so it had to be something else for it to be so important. So me and Liz decided to go back to your pod chamber, since you weren't there we weren't sure if we could open it but Liz tried and the door slid open the place was a mess but Liz and I heard humming, we climbed through the pods and saw a light coming form the floor, we walked through and there in the middle of the floor was a gapping hole that had a room downstairs. I was shocked because I thought the granolith went home with Tess, but only some of it did you see the granolith could only be assessed by the King and Queen and their heir. Me and Liz went down the hole and saw the other part of the granolith we didn't know how it worked at first but then all these gadgets start lighting up, then shocking me and Liz into old age, was on a screen Alex, telling us it's about time we got here. Liz and me were shocked I never met Alex but I saw pictures I knew it was him, He told about the mind warps inflicted on him but not only that he said that he only gave her only half of the translation. The granolith was not what you guys saw above but it was a series of computers under. To tell you the truth even when I saw me in that other timeline I never knew that this part of the granolith existed. He also told us that we had broken out of the mind warp and that he knew that Tess was up to no good, but he had to get enough evidence. When he did he was going to go to Max." "But I never got the chance she killed me" said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around in shock. "Alex?" cried Isabel. "Hey princess, it's good to be alive", stated Alex. "How's this possible", asked Liz. "You didn't think that I was going to go to the past and not save Alex did you?", said Serena smiling. Maria had not said anything then she let out a loud squeal and ran to him. "Alex, oh God, I missed you. Oh my god your alive.", said a tearful Maria. Everyone ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey thank Serena here she was the one that saved me, you could have gotten yourself killed Serena", said Alex in the sullen voice. "How's this possible, I remember you dying", said a shocked Tess. "Yeah that happened in my timeline but I went back to when you were supposed to and got Ava to mind-warp you into thinking that you had. I had to make sure that we were out as the murder. I knew Liz was going to figure it out. I healed Alex and sent him 5 minutes before Max and you guys showed up here and I set the granolith to send me here exactly 3 minutes before the granolith left", stated Serena. "Ava?" said Kyle. "Yeah I contacted her and she helped me with my plan actually Liz's plan. Liz I got to tell it's the best plan I ever heard", stated a smiling Serena. "Me?" asked Liz. "Yup future you", said Serena. "Why did you let Ava go if you knew what was going to happen to her?" asked Kyle. "I didn't she's in Roswell. In fact she's waiting until I do the transference to met you guys", said Serena. "You lied to us", said Michael. "What? I didn't, look in my timeline me and Ava were in the white room, now my past self is the only one there. I couldn't let my sister suffer okay," yelled Serena. "Everything that I said was real, Alex was taking care of the fact that his not dead anymore, your dad is filling out a report now about Alex Whitman found after his kidnapping." said Serena. She started feeling dizzy and leaned back and collapsed on the floor. Everyone rushed towards her. "Serena can you hear me? are you alright?, Serena?", yelled a frantic Liz. When Serena looked up she saw the world spinning in front of her. "God, I'm dizzy", said Serena and proceeded to throw up all over the floor. She just wouldn't stop throwing up. "God what can we do" she heard in the background. It sounded a lot like Alex. "Ava's coming", said Serena. Then everything went black and she passed out. 


	9. Ava I adore you

Chapter 9: "Serena are you alright, Serena you have to look at me," said Max. Slowly Serena opened her eyes in little slits. Max formed the connection with her. He saw her life in fast increments. He saw her mother and her father was a shapeshifter. He saw her playing in the backyard at this white house that look kind of runned down but it had happy times there. The visions started coming faster. Max could barely make them out except one, Serena in the white room. She was getting beat and she was yelled that she couldn't take it anymore. He saw her love for Ava and kept taking the punishment so Ava wouldn't. Max saw her getting raped by Agent Brooks. Tears rolled down Max's eyes. He thought to himself that this woman suffered so much. He saw her fear when she wasn't sure if the baby that she was carrying her first born was either her boyfriend's or Agent Brooks. Max felt her happiness when she finally told Brian about her being alien and that he had a child with her and him accepted it. He saw Serena meeting him and Liz. He saw her fighting Kivar trying to protect them all. He felt her pain when she saw the car blow up with him, Michael, and Brian there. Max felt her care for him. She loved him like a brother. She respected him as a leader and she was proud of him. He felt the love that she had for her daughter, his son and daughter and Maria's daughter. He felt her love for Liz. She cared for Liz in a way that a sister would. She felt her genuine love for Maria, Kyle and Micheal. Lastly he felt her love for Kyle, her best-friend and confidant. He saw the laughs and the tears. By this time tears were running down his eyes. He finally found the problem the baby had shifted wrong in the womb. The baby wasn't breathing properly. Max gave Serena his energy and then Serena pushed that energy towards her baby healing him. Max feel back and looked at Serena who finally opened her eyes. She was breathing deeply but she seemed fine. In an out of breath voice se said, "Now you know." "Yeah I know now, God Serena I'm sorry. God you have been through hell and back and you didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry", said Max. He walked up to her pulled her up to her feet and hugged her tightly. Tears came out of his eyes. She was trying her hardest not to cry but a tear slid down her right cheek. She brushed it off and chuckled and said, "Max you wouldn 't be getting sentimental on me would you now", Max just laughed at her way of calming the tension. "Ava's here," said Serena. Next thing everyone knew Ava with her Being a Bitch is My Day Job tee shirt, baggy jeans, pierced lip, and pink and black hair appeared before them and ran to Serena and hugged her. "Yo cornball don't scare me like that yo, we fam after all got to look out for yah..", said Ava. "Yeah I know biatch I told you to stay put until I finish the transference. I don't want to be around getting hurt baby sister", laughed Serena. Some color had found it's way into her beautiful face. "How did you know that she was in job," asked a curious Michael. "Well we are sisters, bonds don't only form between lovers you know sister and brothers, mothers and fathers with their children", said Serena. "I may be a future version of myself to you guys but I'm still Serena Ava could feel that. My past self or present self damn I hate these tenses stuff English was never my thing met after she left Roswell, said Serena. "Yeah I met her when I was on my way out of Roswell. I knew that Lonnie and Rath was gunning for me so I had to get the hell of Rozzie you know, yo so I was hitch hiking on highway two eight five and Serena picked me up and told me that she knew who I was and I knew who she was and we sort of clicked then and she told me about her being fam and I don't know it felt good having family that didn't wanna kill you or sumthing", said Ava lowering her eyes to the ground. "By the way I got one more thing to do," said Ava. She walked up to tess and decked her and made her fly into the wall. Tess didn't see it coming. "That's for killing Al right here and that's for fucking around with Max's and Liz's head and its also for taking what's not yours, biaaatch," said Ava with a smirk on her face. Serena walked up to her looked at Ava and they smiled and gave each other a high five and yelled, "Yeah bitch" and bust out laughing. Everyone just looked at them and laughed. They looked like opposite ends of book ends. Serena was tall and had intense violet eyes with long flowing brown eyes. She was curvy and Max couldn't believe that this woman was in her 30's. She didn't look any older than 17 year old. Ava was short and looked like Tess but there was something in her eyes. There was a kindness and calm that was lacking in the icy blue eyes of Tess. Liz was observing the same thing. Serena and Ava looked like they would rival her and Maria and the chick squeals as Michael called it. They were now jumping up and down and saying, "You the woman nah you the woman." And laughing out loud afterwards. "Alright Alight you had your fun," said Michael. They both turned and looked at him and pointed there fingers and him and turned his hair and clothes pink and then gave him a tutu and laughed at the stunned expression on his face. Everyone turn around and looked at Michael and bust out laughing. Maria was doubled over and tears were leaking from her eyes. Michael just glared, and said "Change it back now Serena I swear" "Alright Alright, I will damn" She pointed her finger and pointed yet again at him and changed everything except now his hair was how it looked like before spiked up and the tips of it had a little blond in it. "Now that's better, don't you agree Maria." "Umm he it is Michael I must saying you are looking very delicious", said Maria in a husky voice. "Ill I don't want to hear about my brother being delicious", said Liz with a shudder. Michael looked up her and smiled he was amazed that Liz accept him as her brother. Max smile too. He liked that Michael had the family that he deserved. Alex had this big smile on hi face. He was back, or he never left, he didn't know anymore. It was just good to be alive. "Yo Al what did I tell you about button up the top button no yah shirt yo I need to take you shopping yo, it's a disgrace. Isabel don't you tell him anything", asked Ava. Alex walked up to her and put an arm around her. "Why little Ava why are you pretending that you want ot see my manileness under this shirt that's why you like the button open, but sadly Ava I'm a one woman man, and she's standing over there looking beautiful as usual," said Alex with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah I know Alex your maniliness is exactly what I'm after" replied a sarcastic Ava. Isabel actually blushed at what Alex said to her. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips passionatly and hugged him shocking him but he quickly recovered. Everyone was shocked to say the least when Isabel stopped being the Ice Princess and started being the one to melt the ice. Max couldn't believe that this was his sister. She looked happy though. Serena had to wonder about Jessie. She had told Alex about him and Alex just said when the time comes that they would deal with it. She knew that she shouldn't have changed so much about that future. She liked Jessie but she knew that deep down that Alex/ Jentar whatever was always Isabel's soul-mate. Jessie was married on Antar before he married Vienna but his wife had died so maybe that woman would be with him in this lifetime. She hoped or this was going to get messy. 


	10. Baby in mom's womb

Chapter 10:  
  
Kyle had not said anything at this point. He kept looking at Ava. He felt himself drawn to her and he didn't understand why. He knew that he married her in the future or was it the past whatever. She looked like Tess but she wasn't Tess. She had this calming spirit and it soothed him at how she laughed and gave those shy smiles. He loved how she got along with Serena. Kyle let him mind wonder to what it would be like to kiss her and hold her and actually make love to her. He knew he had to stop wondering such things or he wouldn't be able to hide his "Manliness". Ava felt Kyle's eyes on her. He had this feeling to blush but she hides it. She didn't understand this stirring that she kept getting in the pit of her stomach. Serena told her a little bit about the future she saw the pictures but she wasn't sure that she was worthy of love. I mean she knew that Serena loved her and Zan did in his weird way. But with Kyle that love was going to be intense and she was scared of getting hurt. Kyle had not said anything at this point. He kept looking at Ava. He felt himself drawn to her and he didn't understand why. He knew that he married her in the future or was it the past whatever. She looked like Tess but she wasn't Tess. She had this calming spirit and it soothed him at how she laughed and gave those shy smiles. He loved how she got along with Serena. Kyle let him mind wonder to what it would be like to kiss her and hold her and actually make love to her. He knew he had to stop wondering such things or he wouldn't be able to hide his "Manliness". Ava felt Kyle's eyes on her. He had this feeling to blush but she hides it. She didn't understand this stirring that she kept getting in the pit of her stomach. Serena told her a little bit about the future she saw the pictures but she wasn't sure that she was worthy of love. I mean she knew that Serena loved her and Zan did in his weird way. But with Kyle that love was going to be intense and she was scared of getting hurt. "Serena can I ask you a question, where is your past self, you did try to save yourself right?" asked Maria. "No I didn't I don't know what will happen. I mean I changed so many things already. I don't know me and Liz had a discussion about this but I honestly didn't want to ruin any chance we had at being happy", said Serena in a sullen voice. "I saved you," said Ava in a quiet voice. "What??" screamed? "Ava I told you not to go there and do that someone has to be in there so hat Brooks don't come after the people in this room, Ava. I told you no", said Serena. "Since when did I ever listen to you, yo you saved my ass, and why can't I return the favor I mean its only fair. I told Serena not to come here so she wouldn't meet up with you so your save. Besides I don't want me niece to be knocked up on them drugs they gave us in that room, man Serena stop being the sacrificial lamb or whatever and be grateful I saved your ass", screamed Ava. "Where's Serena now", said Max interrupting the fight he saw was going to happen. "Yo she in Roswell in this hotel me and Al was staying in she was thinking of a way to tell Brian that she not exactly from around here you know. I told her just to tell him you know, what she got to lose, he love her so that's all you need." answered Ava. "Yo what you gonna do with the bitch when she wake up, I know that Rena was going do that moving the baby thing but what about after she still can hurt you guys yah know", she said this while looking at Kyle. She learned about what Tess made Kyle do with Alex's body. Yo if Liz or Max didn't kill she sure was. Tess was messing with her future. Damn did she think that? Damn she's in more trouble then she thought. "We going to give Tess's powers to Maria, I trust Maria a hell of a lot more then I do Tess, that's for sure", said Serena. Everyone was facing away from Tess and didn't notice her coming up behind Ava. Next thing they saw was Tess grabbing Ava by the throat. "Let her go," hissed Serena. "no you see, I know she's your weakness you and Kyle both I am leaving and taking my baby with me and I don't care who I have to kill to do it, give me the crystal Serena or I kill her", sneer Tess. Serena looked at Ava and Ava looked into her eyes and they knew exactly what to do. "Alright her catch", Serena said while pulling out the crystal. Tess ran for it but Ava caught her by the back of the neck and pulled her down. "Yo you think you could have gotten far man, I will whip you ass, bitch if it's the last thing I do." Screamed Ava. Ava looked at Serena and heard her chanting loudly. Her eyes were changing color and her hands were glowing soo brightly. "Serena what's going on?", asked a scared Ava. Serena didn't answer here and walked over to Tess and touched her stomach where baby Zan was. Her hands were glowing so brightly that everyone in the room had to shield their eyes with their hands. Serena continued to chant. The Antarian words, that were being said roughly translated into "It is time, the child shall be returned to its rightful mother, it is time, time is now, the child shall be returned". When Serena's hand came in contact with Tess womb she began screaming out in pain, a pain that was agonizing. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Serena put her hand inside her stomach and pulled Zan out. It was really time, time to set the future straight. Serena's hand was still glowing as she approached Liz. Liz looked a bit scared especially after witnessing Tess's pains. She heard a voice in her heard sounding like Serena that said don't be afraid Liz; this is your baby, yours with her soul mate Max. Sometimes great things come from pain. Liz relaxed and felt Max's hands slid into her comforting her. In Max's head the voice said, if you hold her hand the connection will be too strong and you will feel all the pain she is feeling. Max answered out loud, "I know but my love for Liz is stronger than the pain". Serena nodded. Tess wasn't letting this happen Liz Parker wasn't going to get her child she lunged at Serena before anyone could react, what Tess didn't know was the Serena and the child was being protected, so when she touched Serena she went flying into the wall. Serena placed her hands on Liz's stomach and started to chant louder pushing in the baby. Liz's screams echoed throughout the chamber. Max's yells were also in high range. For what seemed hours when in fact was only minutes Serena finally finished and collapsed on the ground. Liz, who had doubled over in pain, felt the pain subside and Max felt it too. He looked down and saw the tiny glowing hand print of his child on his girl's stomach. He didn't realize that tears were running down his cheeks until Liz smiled up at him and brushed them away. Max placed his hand on Liz's slightly curved stomach and heard in his head his son's voice saying "I'm home". Max smiled and said "Yes you are". Max and Liz finally realized that Serena was lying on the ground. Max checked for a pulse and found one Serena looked up and smiled saying, "the future is set, Max happy father's day." Max finally realizes that it was now father's day. He smiled at her and he saw her turn her head around and look at Kyle and Ava "Take care of my sister, and Michael listen to Maria once in a while , Alex I'm going to enjoy knowing you, hold onto her she's your soul mate" She finally turned around to her friends the people who started the I know an Alien Club and said, "Take care of each other you deserve happiness we all do, my past self will tell you how to give Maria powers. ". Serena smiled then disappeared right in front of them. 


	11. Meeting and Saying goodbye 2 Serena

Chapter 11: Did everyone see that?, asked Michael. "Where did she go?", asked Isabel. "She changed the future she doesn't exist anymore just like future Max he just disappeared after we danced", said Liz. Ava looked where her sister had been laying down she knew that Serena was going to disappear and that the present self is waiting at the hotel for her but she still felt a loss. Kyle saw this and turned her face towards him and stroked her cheek and gave her a small smile. Ava's stomach flipped over. She never felt this way with Zan, never ever in her entire life had she felt this way. She blushed under his intense gaze. Max looked at Kyle and smiled he knew how Kyle felt because he felt the same for Liz. He placed his hand on her stomach again. He was a father. This time he was excited. He was having a baby with his soul mate. He didn't sleep with Tess, he made love to Liz. He noticed when he was comparing sex with Tess that's all it would be with Liz its making love. Oh god he slept with Liz. Liz leaned back against Max and looked up at him and smiled. She wondered what he was thinking about. "Let's get out of here, I need to talk to Serena, Ava I need to ask her why I can't remember being with Liz and we need to transfer the powers over to Maria. Oh my god Isabel the tape we left for mom and dad, we have to go get it from your dad Kyle", said Max. "NO worries, we got the tape and explained everything to your dad Kyle, he know about me too and about Tess's selling everyone out, bitch.", said Ava. "Yeah don't worry Max", smiled Alex. He had this smile on his face a mile long. Isabel was in his arms. Serena had told him about Jessie but he didn't care he knew that if he didn't die, maybe just maybe she would have opened her heart to him. If how she was hold his waist was any indication then she was feeling what he was feeling. He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him. God his princess he would do anything for her. "Okay what about Tess, how do we know she won't mindwarp us until we get to Serena?", asked a scared Maria. "Oh I forgot, Serena told me to give you these rings, its made from some junk that mind warps can't get through, or something I forget. It works cuz I tried to mind warp her and she saw through it.", said Ava. Ava pulled out the pouch with rings in there form her back pocket and handed everyone one. She was about to slip her's unto her finger when Kyle reached out and took it from. She looked up at him questionally. Kyle whispered in her ear, "I'm just practicing". He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled at him and hugged him. Michael walked over to Tess's unconscious body and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get a move on, I want to get out of here. As much as I love the place we were born. I want to go home and get something to eat,", said Michael in his usual gruff voice. He walked up to Maria and held out his hand and smiled when she slipped her hand into his. "Where's this motel at?", asked Liz. "It's not far from her maybe 10-15 minutes.", said Alex. "Hey Alex and Ava how did you have enough time to get to Serena on time? I thought Serena set it up so that you would come here 3 minutes before Max and them got to the chamber", asked a confused Kyle. "Yeah I modified the granolith after Serena got in it, I got here actually a week ago.", said Alex still holding onto Isabel. "You guys knew you were going to save Serena didn't you", said Isabel looking u at her boyfriend. He was her boyfriend after all. "Yup I mean I couldn't let her suffer like that no one deserves that you know, she saved me too, so I owed her", said Alex.  
Everyone walked over to the Jetta and Ava's car and started to get in. Max made sure that everything was secure and closed off so no one would come up there. He led Liz to Maria's car in the backseat. Michael placed Tess in Ava's car, while Ava got in the driver's seat. Ava looked up at Michael and smiled. Michael said, "You can handle her if she wakes up Ava?" "Yeah, bro I can. I'm strong enough. Besides I got Isabel here and Alex got some powers and so does Kyle", said Ava. Michael looked at her oddly why did she call me bro. "Ava can I ask you a question?", asked Michael. "Sure.", said Ava. "I feel like I know you, did I know you on Antar?", asked Michael. "Serena didn't tell you?" asked Ava looking up at him. "Tell me what?", asked Michael. Max had gotten out of Maria's car with Liz and Maria in toe. "Me, You, Serena, Liz and Alex are brother and sister Michael. I wonder why Serena didn't tell you. I guess she forgot.", said a confused Ava. "Yup Michael me and you are brothers", said Alex smiling. Michael looked dumbfounded. He found out that he and Liz were brother and sister now he had two other sisters and a brother. Michael shook his head and smiled down at Ava. He then looked at Kyle and said, "Hurt my sister Valenti and I will kill you". Then turning to Max he said, "You too Maxwell, I will kill you that's a promise". "Well don't hurt my sister Gueirn or I will hurt you too, I'm gonna have powers you know", joked Kyle. He didn't know how much that meant to Maria though. She had a brother even if it was Kyle she still had a family. She smiled at Michael. Yeah today was a strange day but soo worth it. "Let's roll," called out Ava. "Be careful, Ava", said Michael tapping the roof of the car with his hand. "I will see you there", said Ava. Max, Michael, Liz and Maria got into Maria's car with Michael driving and followed Ava to the motel. Max and Liz were in the backseat. Liz was laying across the backseat with her head on Max's lap. He looked down at her lovingly. She stroked her face and she smile up at him. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. My god she was going to have Max's baby. The little hand printed glowed faintly and Liz started humming the song her mother used to sing her when she was younger. It was a church song but she loved it. She sang it out loud softly. "Just a closer walk with thee, grant it Jesus hear my plea, daily walking close to thee let it be dear lord let it be" sang Liz in a soft soprano voice. Max smiled at her. He never knew that Liz could sing. He knew she was singing to the baby. It made him feel good inside. Maria turned around and looked at the picture of domestic tranquaility. She heard Liz singing her favorite church song. When her mom used to go on business trips when she was younger she used to stay at Liz's house and Nancy Liz's mom used to sing it to them. She looked at Liz and reached out her hand like she used to when they were little and started singing with her. Liz took her hand and placed it on her stomach and sang together with Maria. "I am weak but thou art strong, god please keep me from all harm, I'll be satisfied as long, as I walk let me walk close to thee". Michael was hearing the singing and he had a smile on his face. He looked at max through the rearview mirror and gave Max his usual smirk and Max just smiled. He loved how Maria and Liz was singing to the baby. Liz and Maria continued to sing softly to the baby on the entire trip there.  
Finally there reached the motel and followed Ava to the motel parking lot. "This motel looks expensive Ava, how did you guys afford it", asked Maria after they started walking to Serena's room. "Yo her dad is a big shot movie producer, he was supposed to be our protector, but ater she got caught in the white room, he got the hell out of Rozzie, his name is Cal Langley", said Ava. They finally reached the room and before Ava could slid in the key Serena opened the door and said, "Ava we got trouble" 


	12. Memories live like people do

Chapter 12:  
  
"What problem Serena how we have a problem now, you have only been alone for like 20

minutes." said a frantic Ava. "Yeah I know that I got a vision of the future I believe it was the

future, which is strange because I never get vision of the future only of the past, damn I wonder

what that means?", said a babbling Serena. "Serena calm down man you sound like Maria,"

said an amused Michael. Maria smacked upside his head after that little statement. It was then

she noticed the others there. She stared at them and then she ran up to Michael and hugged him

tightly and said, "What's up bro? Its been a long time Rath", said a smiling Serena. Michael

stood there surprised. He knew she was his sister but it still took him by surprise that she

showed so much emotion towards him. Ava looked at them and walked towards them and said,

"Yo babe his bro too yah know at least let the boy breath a little", said Ava.

Serena looked passed Ava and saw Liz. She smiled broadly and went to hug her and said,

"Congrats Mom", smiled Serena. Liz blushed a little and said, "Thank you sis. I can't believe

me, you, Alex, Ava, and Michael is related", said Liz. "Yeah our parents were freaks probably

wanted to populate the Earth or something", said Serena. Everyone laughed at this. "Okay what

vision did you get Serena?" asked Max. "Yeah it was of Nicholas that little shit is here in

Roswell again. Man the punk is annoying from what I got I saw these people in glass tubes, they

look like shells or something I don't really know and it was in some barn basement. It looks like

some weird experiment or something. Thing is I think that punk wants a new set of skins or

something, and he is going to change his husk to an adult one this time." Said Serena. "Damn

can't we live in peace", asked Maria. Serena noticed that on the ground was her sister's

duplicate. "What is she doing her are you guys crazy this bitch is dangerous", said Serena. "Oh

yeah we need your help you see we want to transfer Tess's powers and" "And give them to

Maria", Serena said interrupting Max. "Yeah basically, how did you know that", asked Liz.

"Hum, I don't know but that sounds like the best plan. Is she unconscious?" asked Serena.

"Yeah she's knocked out cold she hasn't been up for 20 minutes", said Isabel. "Okay good,

that will make it easy, and then she won't fight for her powers", said Serena. Serena started

clearing the room and got out of her bag a black marker, on the ground she draw a large circle

and lines extending to the center of the circle. She drew 7 lines so that each person can stand on

it. She also drew a smaller circle in the middle of the large circle. "Place her here", said Serena

pointing to the smaller circle. "Maria I also want you to lie next to Tess and hold her hand I

know you don't want to but we have to make this work", said Serena looking up at Maria.

Maria walked over and looked a little scared. Serena said "If you are not open to it Maria you

could get hurt, you have to want this or at least expect that this will happen. If you don't then

you could get really hurt and pull the rest of us in. It's an energy force. All of bodies are made

up of energy and this energy can be really powerful. Do you accept this Maria? Maria looked at

Serena and saw that she was serious and looked up at Michael and she saw how unsure he

looked that she wanted to be like him. She smile at him and said, "Yeah I do, I want this".

"Alright let's do this" Max asked, "Will this hurt the baby". He was worried. "No it won't in

fact I know you wondering how he was conceived right, this ritual not only gives Maria's

powers it opens minds also. So we are going to see a lot of things that are technically

considered private. So if anyone doesn't want to, how should I say this, air dirty laundry then

you can't do this", said Serena. Everyone looked at one another and smiled them all trusted

each other and this would just bring them closer together. "We are all in", said Max for the

group. "Alright let's do this and then after we take care of this Nicholas business, close the

shades and lock the door with your powers Max", stated Serena. He did as he was told.

"Everyone stand on a line and extend you hands to the people next to you, and say, Maria we

open the gates of power to you and help you in receiving powers today, We speak for Tess and

transfer the powers to you", said Serena in the Antarian language. Serena said in Antarian to

Maria, "Do you accept this gift and will you use it wisely and not abuse the power as Tess has?"

In a strong determined voice, "I do" replied Maria. After that she closed her eyes and was

sucked in as Serena started chanting. Everyone listened to the words and began to repeat it

closing their eyes also. They didn't know why they knew what to do but they guessed that was

something maybe they would never know.

Everyone looked around and saw the most beautiful vision. "This is Antar or what Antar used to

look like", said Serena. "We are Antar?", asked Liz. "No only in sub conscious mind", said

Serena. "Alright here we go, let's start with Liz, your memories." said Serena. "Memories hold

a lot of energy that's why I chose to do it this way. After each person Maria will get more and

more of Tess's powers. By the last person on the line we will have completed the process.

Don't hold back anything, don't hide embarrassing moments they make you who you are and

this will make it faster. Ready? Liz you ready?" said Serena. Liz looked at her and said "Yeah I

am". In front of them Serena opened a screen and Liz's life started to flash in front of them. Liz

coming out of the womb, her mother kissing her forehead and crying after she gave birth. The

next couple of images were of Liz crawling and playing ad trying to walk. Everyone laughed

when they saw her fall down. They were feeling everything that Liz was feeling on the screen.

Maria was the only one that didn't have her eyes open and Tess but she was also feeling the

memories. A few more memories passed then came the day she met Maria Deluca in

kindergarten. Maria was jumping up and down and Liz thought she was crazy but she secretly

envied having that long flowing blond hair. This surprised Maria because she never thought that

Liz got jealous at all least of jealous of her. Next came a memory of Liz's mother singing to her

the song that she sang to her on baby. Max smiled at that memory. Everyone was sitting on the

ground, laughing at Liz's antics with Maria. Next came the infamous day. Max Evans walks off

the yellow bus and looks at the beautiful girl with chocolate colored hair. His sister pulled him

away so he ever noticed how Liz looked at him staring. Her heart was pounding and she

wanted to talk to him. He was so beautiful. She didn't understand this all boys had cooties but

not this one he was beautiful. Max looked at Liz and had a goofy smile on his face. He never

knew that Liz had those feelings about him. Liz blushed a little when she met his eyes. Most of

the next years flew by on screen. In junior high Liz's crush for Max grew but she never thought

that he would like a simple girl like her so she never told him. She wrote him a letter telling him

and was going to give it to him in school but she chickened out. "Wow man I thought my

brother was the only one gaga over you Liz I suppose you were gaga over my brother too",

smirked Isabel. Everyone laughed and Liz's face turned bright red. She looked down at her

hands and Max slipped his hands into hers and kissed her forehead. High school was starting

and Liz's love for Max didn't disappear in fact it grew. Maria didn't even know how deeply her

best friend's feelings ran. Everyone was consumed with that love in their hearts; it was so

powerful that is brought tears to everyone's eyes. Liz knew that she could never tell him her

feeling so started dating Kyle. She cared about Kyle but she wanted Max. Max just couldn't

believe this the woman he loved for as long as he could remember loved him the same way.

Next came the memory that changed their lives forever. Liz was working and joking with Maria.

This was the day that she was supposed to die. She remembers the bullet penetrating her belly

and hitting the floor. She heard his voice her knight. He was telling her to look at him to open

her eyes. She would do anything for him. She looked into his beautiful eyes and opened herself

to him. She made a deal with God if she survived this bullet wound she was going to tell this

man she loved him. He was her heart and she just wanted to crawl next to his heart and live

there forever. Please God, make him love me too. Her knight was telling her that she was alright

that not to tell anyone. Tears were flowing out of Isabel's eyes. She couldn't believe that Liz

loved her brother so much. She always believes that Liz's love started out when Max healed her

but this proves to her that Liz was genuine and good. She was happy to have a friend like her.

She looked up at Liz and smiled at her. Liz looked surprised at her tears and smiled back. She

mouthed the words I love him. Isabel responded in the same fashion and mouthed the words I

know. The following memories had expected feelings attached to them. They saw Liz and

Max's first kiss and the pure lust and love she had for him. They all felt the pain that future Max

caused. Next came the scene when Maria told them all about Alex's death. They all felt the

wrenching pain so much so that even stone wall Guiren sobbed. Michael noticed that the

memories were not going in any particular order and was going to ask Serena when he heard

Max and Liz shout on the screen. Max was yelling at Liz not to go to Sweden. He knew that

she believed that Alex was murdered but there was another way of fixing this. They were both

in Liz's room while it looked like Liz was packing. Liz said, "I don't remember that Max you

never came in my room that night, you saw me that next day when I was leaving for Sweden",

said a confused Liz. "It's your true memory Liz this is what happened let's watch I think this

memory has the most power in it look at Maria and Tess's hands". Maria's hand was glowing

faintly and the side of her head also. Max looked angry on screen and so did Liz. He was

shouting and she shouting right back. Max couldn't take it anymore and kissed her hard on the

mouth. Liz was surprised but quickly recovered she began kissing him back with the same

intensity. She almost had forgotten how good it felt to be kissed by him. Everyone could feel

Liz's lust pouring onto them. Michael felt uncomfortable getting horny from this but he and

everyone else couldn't help it. Max pulled his mouth away from Liz's and said, "You didn't

sleep with Kyle you saved the world, you saved me". Liz was shocked and realized that she

opened herself to him without realizing it. "I'm so sorry Max, I couldn't let everyone die and I

had to save you guys, I love you sooo much baby please I need you", said Liz in a husky voice.

Max looked down at her and kissed her mouth again. He started unbuttoning her blouse and

went down and sucked her neck. "I don't want to see this is my brother, oh god look what he is

doing to her now, ewwwww", shuddered Isabel. "You could shut it off the connection but leave

your connection with I think I'm going to do that", said Serena. "But they have to see, so Max

and Liz look if you want the rest of us are shutting off our eyes in this call us when you are

done", said Serena. With that everyone disappeared and Liz and Max looked at themselves

getting ready to make love to one another.


	13. Is this our sex life?

Chapter 13 NC-17 Warning:  
  
"Is this embarrassing for you Max, I mean we are about to have sex on screen. But I got to tell

you I remember some of this. I guess by the end of this we will have remembered everything",

said Liz. "No Liz it's not embarrassing in fact it's very erotic you know. I don't remember you

naked now I get to see everything", joked Max. He was getting hard just looking at himself and

Liz on screen. He was trying to control the urge to pull Liz into his lab and kiss the hell out of

her. Oh god he was making Liz sit on his lab on screen. On screen max was kissing Liz hard

and fast and thrusting his hips to meet her grinding hips that were on his lab. "Oh God Max",

cried an out-of-breath Liz. "That feels so good", aid Liz. "I know baby I know". Max stopped

kissing her and looked her in the face. He said, "Liz is you sure about this I mean there is no

going back after this you know", said Max. He was praying that she would say yes to go ahead

but he was not going to take advantage of her. This was his love and his soul mate he knew that

now, hell he has always known it. "Yes Max, make love to me, I want you so much, don't you

want me?" asked Liz while she was grinding slowly over Max's groin. "That's not fair, your

killing me Liz", replied a frustrated Max. Max looked her in the eyes and knew that she was

ready. He pushed her blouse away from her shoulders and let it fall on the floor. But then he

remembered romance. He snapped his fingers and the candles that were in Liz's room all

flicked on, a trick he learned from Isabel. He looked at the radio and he knew that in her tape

player was their wedding song. He turned it on and Sheryl Crow's smooth voice singing I Shall

Believe began to play. He lifted Liz from her lab and put her down on the bed beside him and

he got up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going", asked a confused Liz.

"I'm going to seal the door shut and soundproof it because I don't want your parents walking in

and seeing and hearing us knowing us we are probably loud", said Max blushing. Liz laughed.

She found him to be so cute when he blushed his ears turned red. She walked up to him with

her top half exposed naked to him and when she reached him he touched her nipple. She

moaned softly, he took that as an indication to continue. She circled her nipple and asked her,

"How do you feel when I touch you Liz?" in a husky voice. "Umm Max it feels so good, I feel

achy and so wet Max don't stop", moaned Liz. He bent his brown head down and took her

pink nipple that was sticking out into his mouth and began to suck. By then Liz's head was

through back and long moans escaped her mouth. He went to the other nipple and it close

attention. "Umm Max god what about you where do you want me to touch you?" said Liz. Max

took her hand and guided it to his cock. His pants where still on but he unzipped them and let

them fall. Liz looked down and noticed that Max didn't wear any boxers and his cock stood at

her attention waiting to be touched. Liz looked at it and licked her lips. Max's penis twitched

and cum slipped from the slit on the tip. "It moved", said Liz in awe. She reached out and

touched the tip she lubricated the tip with Max's own cum and circled the head with her hand.

Max was moaning loudly at this point, "Oh god Liz it feels so good please don't stop". Liz

moved her hand to the shaft and rubbed it in an up and down fashion. She knew she was doing

this right by the sounds coming from Max's mouth. "How does it feel Max, tell me, when I

touch you here how does it feel," replied a dazed Liz. Max was still sucking on her pink

protruding nipples. He looked at her breasts and wonder if all nipples were this big. He heard

her question and replied in a low voice, "Liz it feels good, it hurts", said Max. "It hurts you want

me to stop", asked a concerned Liz stopping her hand movements. "No don't stop, it feels

good, it hurts because I need release so badly", said max and he took her hand and guide it up

and down his shaft the way he did when he was thinking about her in his room at night. "Alright

max, did you ever do this by yourself, if it feels so good, I have you", asked Liz. Max looked

down at her where she was pumping his shaft it felt so good, could he really answer that

question, "Um yeah when I'm thinking about you", he replied honestly. Liz blushed at this and

got an idea. She always wanted to do this.

Liz bent down in front of Max and look at his penis up close. She stuck out her tongue and

licked his tip like an ice pop. Max moaned "God Liz what are you doing",  
  
Asked a dazed Max. "What does it look like Max, I'm giving you a blowjob so you wont hurt

anymore, I'm going to blow you till you cum", replied Liz in a husky voice. Max was shocked

he never heard Liz talk this way. He found it to be erotic. All thoughts flew out of his head when

she put her whole mouth around him. He began moaning and closed his eyes tightly. He tangled

his hand in her slick hair. God he loved her hair. He began thrusting in her mouth. I felt so good,

he was trying to stand still but every time her mouth pulled away from the base of his shaft he

felt an erotic pull in the back of his groin. "Oh god Liz, you give good head, god baby it feels so

good, please don't stop" babbled Max. Hearing those words made Liz hot and wet. She took

her hand and stuck it down the front of her pants and glided a finger into her sopping wet cunt.

She found her pleasure clit and rubbed it while moaning on Max's penis. The moaning felt good

around his penis and he started bucking his hips in her mouth a little more roughly. He wanted to

stop but he couldn't it felt too good. He opened his eyes when he heard Liz moaning more

loudly. He found her thrusting her fingers into her cunt and riding her hand in a fast pace. The

image was almost too much he found it to be soo exotic to see Liz with his dick in her mouth

and her hand down her pants. All he kept thinking was this is mine. She is mine. He never felt

more possessive. By now he was fucking her mouth and he was losing control. He felt the pull

again but this time it was strong. He knew he was going to cum but he didn't know if Liz wants

to swallow him. He began pulling out but her beautiful eyes looked up at him as if to say no I

want to do this. She began rubbing her clit harder and harder and moaning louder and louder.

He knew she was close but so was she. Then he felt it his balls tightened and is ass cheeks

clenched he felt the tornado that was his orgasm all the way in his ass he came right in Liz's

mouth. He just kept cumin. He roared, "Oh god baby oh god, Liz it feels sooo good". Liz

swallowed after she found her own orgasm. She never had one so powerful. After swallowing

she leaned back against the bed sitting on the floor. Max fell back on the bed. He stood up and

grabbed Liz from the floor and brought her to lie on his chest. He never felt soo good. "God Liz

baby that was amazing, where you learned how to do that?" asked a dazed Max. Liz was still

reeling from her own orgasm and looked down on him and smiled, "Well Mr. Evans I will not

reveal my sources, did you enjoy it?", asked a smiling Liz. She knew that he did. "Hell yeah,

umm god baby I never felt soo good", said Max. "Oh but this is only the beginning", smiled Liz

with a mischievous smirk on her face.

She got up and straddled his waist. She removed the rest of his clothing and hers and started

kissing his neck and behind his ears, his most sensitive spots. Max was at her mercy or so she

thought. In a surprise move from Max he flipped her over where he was now on top. "God Liz

did I tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Max lovingly gazing into her eyes. "You are too,

Max do you know what you are to me, you are the love of my life, being with you like this is a

dream come true, replied Liz tears flowed down her cheeks. Max brushed them away and

looked at her, his heart felt like it was busting out of his chest. Mine seemed to be the perfect

words to identify Liz. She was his in every way. "I love you too Liz, God I should have known

that you wouldn't sleep with Kyle I knew it in my heart and yet I didn't follow my heart, this is

the last time that will happen", said a determined Max. "Liz doesn't ever keep stuff form me

again, we are together forever, you can tell me anything", said Max. "I promise, Max no more

secrets", replied Liz. Liz felt his throbbing erection pressing in her inner thigh and reached down

and touched it. "Umm someone's happy to see me", said Liz. She never felt this free to be

sexual before. It felt great. Max groaned and kissed her slowly on the mouth. He aligned his

penis by the entrance of her vagina and then her remember she was a virgin he placed his hand

over her stomach and dissolved her hymen. Liz felt the warmth of his hand and realized what he

had done and felt tears come to her eyes. God she loved this man. He was her soul mate that

she knew. Max continued to kiss her as he eased into her opening. God she's tight and warm,

Max gritted his teeth and talked himself into going slow even though she didn't have her hymen

this was still her first time. He filled her up completely and then he felt it. Liz felt it too. "Max we

are cemented, you are a part of me", said Liz in her mind. He responded also "I know love, you

are my soul mate". He started moving slowly in and out of her tight cunt. Liz felt so full and

when Max began his movements she felt her pleasure as well as his. She could hear I shall

Believe playing the background. Max must have set it up so it could repeat. After a while Max

started pumping harder and harder. Liz lifted her legs and but it around his muscular butt. His

thrusting came in short and hard movements. Liz was moaning and groaning loudly. Max kissed

her roughly and wanted to get deeper Liz heard this request in her mind and lifted one of her

legs to his shoulders. "Oh god baby Oh God Oh, Oh God, that's it baby right there right there",

Max babbled somewhat incoherently. "Max your soo deep, more, harder, harder Max, I need

more baby I need it", screamed Liz. He obeyed he pulled back and slammed his dick right into

her again and again. He felt so good. He was moaning so loudly he was convinced that the

neighbors could hear him. Max reached down between him and Liz and rubbed her clit in an up

and down motion. Liz started screaming, "Max Max, baby baby it feels, Oh god Oh god. Max

pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. He smacked her butt and entered her from

behind. Liz likes this position a lot. Max rammed his body into her. He knew he probably would

hurt her but he couldn't stop. He looked down at his hand that was on her some waist his hand

was glowing and he saw his royal seal shine brightly and brand Liz. He couldn't stop to think

about it. Liz was moaning that she was close to cumming. Max felt the familiar tightening in his

balls and pulled back and slapped her butt one time before emptying his cum into Liz's vagina.

Liz came a second later screaming, "Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ohhhhhh

Goooooooooooooooddddd" then she fell onto the bed with Max falling on her. They couldn't

move it felt soo good. After 5 minutes Max turned onto his back and pulled Liz into his chest.

"We have to talk", said Max. Max looked down at her stomach and a tiny handprint appeared

on her belly. Liz followed his gaze and her eyes widen in shock.


	14. I remeber everything

Chapter 14:

"Oh my god Max is I pregnant?" asked a frantic Liz. "Yeah that's what I needed to talk to you

about, my god Liz I'm sorry I forgot to wear a condom and I hate to say this but I didn't want

to", said Max while running his hand through his hair. "What do you mean you wanted to?"

asked a now angry Liz. "I don't know I wanted you to have my baby, I want you to be my

queens, I want you Liz, it's always been you, and it's always going to be you", said Max softly.

Liz got misty eyes after his speech but it still didn't sit well with her that she was pregnant. "Max

I love you too baby I really do, but we are not ready for babies, we are only 17 years old, how

are we going to afford one, you are the only one that I want to have babies with but not now

maybe in another 10 years or something. But I guess that's not going to happen", said Liz while

looking down at her stomach. She placed her hand over the glowing hand and smiled. God this

was insane she was pregnant with Max's baby, and while she was supposed to be scared out

her mind she felt happiness, it made no sense. Max looked at Liz smiling at her stomach, and he

knew she felt the same things he was feeling. They would make this work somehow. "Future

Max never told me if we had a baby Max, did you think we did?" asked a smiling Liz. "NO we

didn't, there is something else I need to talk to you about Liz", said Max. "What is it, is

something wrong with the baby, oh god there is isn't there, no Max you have to fix it, I promise

I will never think bad thought about being pregnant I swear Max, please", pleaded Liz while

tears started forming in her eyes. "No baby there's nothing wrong calm down Liz I promise",

said Max brushing the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He was wondering if she could look

any more beautiful. "Then what is it", asked Liz. "Yeah when we were umm "Having sex?"

asked Liz. "Yeah I branded you, look at your hip", said Max. Liz looked down and saw the v

shaped tattoo with a swirling tattoo above it just like the one on the orbs. "What does this mean

Zan, am I your queen, how is this possible I thought you were with Ava?" asked a confused Liz.

"Liz what did you call me, and Ava?" asked Max. "I called you Max, right?" asked Liz. "No

you called me Zan", said Max, while stroking her hair. He wanted her to realize that she did so

he could tell her the rest of his discovery. "NO you didn't you called me Zan, Amelia. You

know I love you right, you're my queen, right Amelia", said Max. "Oh Zan yeah I'm your queen

I promise", said Liz kissing him on her mouth. "Amelia?" asked Max. "Umm, what Zan?" asked

Liz. "Did you notice that I have been calling you Amelia instead of Liz and you have been

answering me Liz?" "Really, I'm Amelia aren't I?" asked Liz. "You remember don't you how

we used to sneak into the palace at night from being together, how we used to hold hands under

the table, how Callie married us outside the palace grounds, you are my wife, and always will

be, Liz do you understand", said Max. "Yes I understand, Max? We are going to have a baby,

me and you, you won't leave me right?" asked an uncertain Liz. "No I will never leave you or

our son", smiled Max. He began touching the tattoo on her hip. This symbol was of his house,

the house of Zan. His father gave his mother it and now he is giving Liz I for the second time.

She is carrying his son, oh god. He noticed her singing softly and touching her stomach. She

smiled and continued singing to their son. He found that picture extremely erotic and he had to

have her then. He flipped her onto her back, and she gasped out loud. "Zan what are you

doing", asked Liz. "I'm going to make love to me queen, that's what I'm doing", answered

Max. "Well then let's go", smirked Liz. He pulled back and slid into the place he felt the most

peace, Liz. He looked at her face that was contorted in pleasure and realized that he will spend

the rest of his life trying to see that face over and over again. "OH God, Max Zan Oh God,

please harder please, begged Liz. "Yes yes right there", screamed Max. He felt the waves of

pleasure from the tips of his toes and worked all the way up to his groin. Max came with a loud

roar followed by Liz's screams. "Oh Oh God God, that feels soo good", screamed Liz. Max

and Liz lay there for a while content in the intimate moment and wished that this moment could

last forever but they knew it couldn't. "I have to go before my parent check my room, before

your parents check your room also", said max stroking Liz's arms up and down in a sensual

motion. "I know I wish you didn't how am I going to live with out you sleeping next to me, I am

already used to it", said Liz looking up into Max's eyes. "I know but, Liz listen to me I know

that we have been rocky for a while now and I know that this is not the right time to ask you this

but," said Max. Max got out of bed and walked over to where his jeans lay. The candles were

still burning and I shall believe was still playing. He grabbed the small box from his pants and

motioned Liz to sit up. "I know we are young and that life it difficult but I can't imagine spending

the rest of my life without you. I love you Liz Parker and I will always love you. You are my

queen and the mother of my child. I trust no one like I trust you I can't love no one like I love

you", said Max. Tears were coming out of Max and Liz's eyes. Max took her hand and bends

down onto one knee and continued speaking form his heart. "I will always love you, you are my

soul mate and my other half, will you do me the honor of being my wife", asked a chocked up

Max. Liz bends down eye level with Max and brushed the tears from his eyes and brushed his

bangs back from his forehead. "Yes, I will marry, my soul mate, my king. I love you too

sweetheart and I give you all that I am, you have my soul, heart, and body. I love you King Zan

of Antar, and Max Evans form Roswell New Mexico. Thank you for loving me like I love you."

said Liz in a clear and determined voice. Max looked into her eyes, and slipped his ring onto her

finger and kissed her hand. "I had the ring in my pocket for the longest time I was waiting for the

right moment", said Max. He kissed her and he knew this was it for him.

About an hour later Max climbed down the ladder that leads to his love and got into his car. Liz

lay back on her bed and sighed, she was having a baby, Max's baby and she was going to get

married, she was supposed to be scared but she wasn't. She was happy, the happiest she ever

been.

"Liz I think we should call everyone back in, all the private things I suppose are over." said

Max. Max looked down at Liz and saw that she was crying more like sobbing against his chest.

"What's wrong baby, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Max. "I remember everything

Max", said Liz. Everyone came into the inner circle Serena saw Liz crying and asked at the

same time as Ava "What's wrong what happened". "I saw everything, that night was the best

night of my life and became a nightmare, after you left Max, Tess and Nicholas came into the

room and they hurt me and the baby Max. Nicholas raped my mind after Tess took my baby",

said Liz sobbing loudly. Michael was gritting his teeth the urge to throw something was strong.

Someone hurt his sister. He was not having it. "He He", said Liz. "Baby what did he do, Liz

what did he do?" asked a frantic Max. "He raped me, he forced himself on me', said Liz

looking into Max's eyes. Max looked at her in shock. The words took a while to register and

when it did he felt fury. Everyone Isabel, Alex, Kyle, Ava, and Serena looked beyond shocked.

Serena knew the Nicholas was capable of these things but oh my god. She couldn't believe it.

Max held onto Liz tightly he could let her go. Oh god he thought she is hurt. Tears flowed form

his eyes while he cried with her. Michael saw red. He wanted to hit things and kill that bastard.

After a while he walked up to Max and Liz and looked at Liz in her eyes and said with barley

contained anger, "He'll get what he deserves I will make sure of that".


	15. Remebering

Chapter 15:

Everyone was frozen, they didn't know what to say. Suddenly Maria's and Tss's clasped hands

began to shine brightly. The side of Maria's head was glowing green. "Serena what is going on,

is Maria okay?", asked a worried Michael. He was angry that Nicholas would have the nerve to

touch his sister. "No the more memories and feelings that are open the stronger the movement

of power from Tess to Maria", said Serena. Serena rubbed her eyes, suddenly she felt very

tired and guilty. "Liz, babe I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you in here you know, maybe

then you wouldn't remember, I'm soo sorry", said Serena with a tear running down her cheek.

Liz got up out of Max's arms and walked up to her sister and hugged her. Liz said, "No Serena

its not your fault even though I got to see that I also got to me and Max make love. He asked

me to marry him. We made a baby that night", said Liz smiling at that particular memory. Serena

looked down at Liz small frame. She was proud of her sister. This girl was so strong. Serena

smiled and hugged her sister. "Umm Max you weren't going to ask Michael for Liz's hand in

marriage, or at least Alex since he is her brother too", said Serena jokingly. Serena brushed the

tears from her eyes and smiled at Max. Max walked up to Michael and said, "Can I marry your

sister I promise I will love her forever", said max smiling. "umm let me see", said Michael.

"Michael!!!!", cried Liz, Serena, and Ava at the same time. "Sure I guess Max, you can marry

my sister, but I swear if you hurt her I'll", said Michael. "You'll kill me got it", said, Max. "What

about you Alex, can I marry your sister", asked Max. "Yeah, as long as you will let me marry

yours", said Alex. Isabel looked at Alex in shock. "What???" asked Isabel clutching her shirt.

Alex walked up to Isabel took her hand in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Isabel I know

we are young but I love you, I am prove that life is too short, and no matter how long I live I

want you to know that I love you very much, I had this ring for the longest time and I wanted to

ask you maybe after graduation but I don't want to wait, Isabel Evans, will you be my wife?",

asked Alex bending down on one knee and showing her his grandmother's ring. Isabel had

tears in her eyes and she bent down and hugged him. "Yes, I'll marry you , I love you too Alex,

so much", said Isabel. Alex slipped the ring on her finger and brushed her hair from her

forehead and kissed it.

Everyone had a smile on their face. Max clutched Liz's hands and smiled at his sister who

looked soo happy. "Can Maria hear this she is going to hate the fact that she is the last to

know", said Michael. "Oh god, now Maria is going to want a proposal, what have you guys

done to me", said Michael. Serena, Liz, and Ava walked up to Michael and smacked him

upside his head, shaking their heads. Ava walked back to Kyle and he smiled at her. "You

know I'll ask you but not now I don't have a ring", smiled Kyle. This statement shocked Ava.

"Umm I wasn't going to say that, but are you serious", asked Ava. "Yeah I'm serious, your in

my heart already, I don't understand it but I can't get your out of my heart, and I don't want

to", said Kyle pulling her close to him and kissing her softly on the mouth. Ava just looked

shocked. "Yo, Alex I didn't give permission to marry my sister yet", said a laughing Max.

"Max", said Liz sternly. "Hey you know I'm joking I don't know anyone that I rather see my

sister with you're a good man", said a serious max. "Thanks, I know you will take care of my

sister, you deserve each other", said Alex. "ohh", said Liz suddenly. "What? What's wrong

Liz", said a frantic Max. Lliz looked at Max and placed his hand on her stomach. "The baby

kicked Max don't worry baby, nothing's wrong", smiled Liz. Max stared in awe. He felt his

baby moving. He was kicking up a storm also. "Does it hurt?", asked Max. Liz smiled at him

and said "No Max, it doesn't our baby is moving", said Liz. All the girls walked up to Liz and

placed their hands on her tummy they were all ohh and ahhing. The guys gave her a hug.

Michael came up to her last placed his hand on her stomach. "Well my nephew is going to play

hockey, seriously Liz, we can't have him growing up to be sentimental like Max, is here, no

normal man is like that", joked Michael. "Shut up Michael", said Serena, Ava, and Isabel at the

same time" "What's so great about being normal", said Liz looking at Max when she said that.

She was remembering a certain drunk alien said to her. She wondered if he remembers that

night. Max blushed and she knew. "You jerk, you remembered that night", said Liz smacking

Max's arm. "I swear Liz it took a couple of days to remember that, I swear I didn't", said Max.

"its alright, I love you anyway", said Liz kissing him on the mouth. She got a flash of them

making love on her bed and pulled back and looked him the face. "Did you see that?", asked

Liz. "Yeah I did", said Max. He was still reeling form the flash when Liz whispered into his ears

and said in a seductive voice, "We have to do that later, and this time I want to be on top". Liz

licked his ear and Max shivered. He couldn't believe that Liz would say something like that but

he hated to admit it is was sure turning him on. "Umm hello there are others here you know, and

Max I don't want to see that really," said Isabel shuddering. Max turned around and smiled at

his family. They were his family. Him and Michael were a lot like in a certain respect, all he

wanted was a family, he couldn't believe that the people that accept him easily even with his

alien status were always with him in every lifetime. "Umm guys I hate to say this, are we going to

continue with memories?", asked Michael. "I mean Liz I don't want to hurt you, I can't you

know", said Michael looking concerned. "No we have to know everything, and when we fight

Nicholas he is going to burn in hell along with Tess. Tess watched it happened and did nothing.

She will pay for not only hurting us but hurting my family", said a determined Liz. Max hugged

her to his chest and kissed her neck. She was his warrior princess, no his warrior queen. "Yeah

who's next then?", asked a fearful Serena. "I want to go I want you guys to know me and trust

me", said Ava. "I'm not like tess I would never betray you guys you guys are family", said Ava.

Michael walked up to her and hugged her and replied, "We know that you are my sister, I

know that in my heart, and even if you weren't my gut instinct trusts you, I love you Ava, Liz I

love you too, Serena you know how I feel since you are empathic, and Alex my man you know

I got love for you. And my orginal family Max you're my brother no matter what, I love you and

I meant what I said I will take care of the others, Isabel you know that you mean the world to

me, Kyle you and your dad have protected us and you didn't have to and you love my sister

and I know you will love her like she deserves", said a somewhat emotional Michael. God

everyone was shocked they never saw Michael so emotional. Serena ran up to him and hugged

him tightly and kissed him on his cheek. "Who knew you could be emotional dear brother",

joked Micheal and everyone laughed. "I know I'm shocked", said Ava still hugging her brother.

"Haha very funny", said Michael. But he still was shocked when Liz hugged him tightly and said,

"Don't make fun of my brother" Liz pouted when they continued to laugh. "Alright Ava let's

start with you, remember you have to be open you can't hide anything from us okay", said

Serena. Ava looked slightly uncomfortable but she said, "I know, I don't want to hide anything

from you guys" "Alright let's start", said Serena


	16. Ava's Life

Chapter 16:

Everyone sat down to begin watching Ava's life. Kyle held her hand and ran his thumb up and

down along the palm of her hand. She found that her nervousness went away when he did that.

First memory flashed in front of there eyes. Zan was standing in front of her pod waiting for her

to come out. Rath and Vilondra had already come out of their pods and stood behind Zan.

There was a man that everyone assumed was their protector. He was popping tic-tacs in his

mouth. Ava looked at Zan and felt that she knew him on some level. She slow pushed her hand

out of the slimy exterior of her pod and Zan grabbed her hand propelling her forward. Their

protector cleaned her off and sat down near them on a couch. They looked expectantly at him.

He spoke in English but they didn't understand it quite yet. They communicated in each others

mind and Ava asked Zan if they could trust him. She was weary of this man; it was something

about him that didn't sit too well with her. He introduced himself as Nasedo.

Everyone gasped at this. "Yo Nasedo was your protector too", said Michael. "Yeah he though

we would come out before you guys we were created first, but he was wrong you guys had

already left your pods by the time he got back. I guess you were adopted and already in the

system. He didn't raise us though, Zan took care of us even though he was young", said Ava.

Next were a few series of events that took place in the subway that was their home. They saw

early on that Ava didn't really fit. Vilondra and Rath would hit her for no reason. Zan would

defend her but he didn't really care about her that much. He just couldn't stand her crying. One

day Langely came into the picture he told them that Nasedo sent him because he had to take

care of the Roswell set. He told them about life on Antar and that Zan and Ava were supposed

to be together. She loved Zan but he didn't love her back. It was like he was searching for

something else. Langely taught them how to survive even if it meant stealing. Ava didn't like the

stealing and sometimes she would starve because she didn't want to steal. When they were

twelve years old Langely brought his daughter, a girl who was half human half shapeshifter. Her

name was Serena. Ava felt the connection right away. Serena was not shy. Whenever Rath and

Vilondra tried to hurt Ava, she would stand up for her. Serena even beat them up a few times.

"I thought you guys meet when you left Roswell Ava?" asked Kyle. "We meet again, at the time

when I was younger I mean I didn't have the powers to see the past, I felt a connection with her

but I didn't know she was my sister yet", said Serena. Serena hated seeing Ava hurt and reliving

these memories of how they treated her was painful for Ava she knew. Ava sat closer to Kyle

as a couple of her memories passed through. Her happiest moments were with Serena and

talking to her and going to her home that was nice. Serena's mom always baked cookies. It was

the only place she felt at home and safe, she wished that Serena and her mom would take her

away from the others. Zan wasn't always mean. Like for her 13th birthday he got her this locket

and said that he was sorry for treating her bad. She smiled and took the locket and shared with

him her first kiss. She was nervous because even though she has seen Rath and Lonnie kissing,

she never did it before. Zan looked at her and smiled and walked away. She thought she was

making progress with him but he seemed to distance himself after that. That hurt her deeply.

What hurt her most was when Serena told her that she was moving to California and that she

didn't know if she was ever coming back. Serena's mom and dad weren't together anymore,

they weren't really together to begin with because Kal Langley always treated Serena's mom

Kim badly. Serena and Ava cried all night in each others arms. They promised to be best

friends forever even though they might never see each other. Ava was 14 at the time. It was the

saddest day of her life.

Serena walked up to Ava that was leaning her head against Kyle's shoulder silently crying,

Serena hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Best Friends For Life remember Ava, now

we are sisters for life, this time I'm never going to leave you behind, you my sister girl, I love

you very much", said a teary eyed Serena. Ava smiled at her and said, "Cornball, ditto".

Her memories were still running on the screen above them. They saw Ava getting closer to Zan

but she still felt very alone. Rath and Lonnie seemed inseparable. They just figured about the

joys of sex and would have it constantly and loudly at night for all to hear. Now they had moved

to another part of the sewer. Zan would come to lie next her when Rath and Vilondra were at

and try to touch her but it never went far. She loved Zan or so she thought but she knew he

could never love her. She just didn't understand why. Next couple of memories were of her and

Zan making out. It would get intense but he would pull away and say that he couldn't. One night

that same year of her 14th yr, she came home and saw Zan with another girl. She went crazy.

She didn't understand why he would sleep with some random bitch and not want to be with her.

Zan looked ashamed and said he was sorry. But she knew that he really wasn't. It was her 15th

birthday, she had chosen Feb. 14th because Langely told her it was the human's day of love

and she liked that. Zan was the only to remember. Rath and Lonnie seemed to be going out

more and more, without telling Zan. Zan would be angry at them and they would fight constantly

about it. Ava always defended Zan when they would bad mouth him. Zan seemed to be gentler

with her now. Well on the night of her 15th Zan got some food and put some candles. When

Ava came home she was surprised. He never was romantic with her. He began to kiss her softly

and told her that she was sorry for treating her so horribly and that he needed her especially

when he thought that his sister and best-friend were going to betray him. He cried in her arms

because he didn't understand why they would do that. Ava asked him why he thought that. Zan

told her he was getting visions, dreams at night and he was scared that they were going to

betray him like Vilondra did last time. He begged her to stand by his side. She said she would.

"Oh my god, he knew?" asked Liz. "Yeah yo he would have these dreams that Vilondra and

Rath was going to serve us on a platter. That's' why he didn't want to go to the summit, he wasn't only protecting me but he was protecting you guys. They had contacted us a lot of times

but Zan never told Lonnie and Rath but this time Nicholas knew to contact that bitch and her

bitch so that Zan wouldn't be involved. Zan found out and went crazy. Lonnie and Rath told him

why didn't he tell them about the other contacts. Zan told them that he thought it was a trap. It

was", said Ava.

"Zan wasn't horrible you know he just didn't want to be no king, he wasn't meant to be that

even if the past Zan you Max, your DNA was running through his veins. He loved earth

especially N Y yo I just don't know why Lonnie and Rath would do that", said a tearful Ava.

Kyle just held onto her. He didn't feel any jealous towards Zan. He felt pity and compassion for

the man. Ava proved to be loyal and in his heart he knew that she would be until the very end.

Everyone turned back to the screen when they heard moaning. "Oh god I don't want to see my

sister getting laid", said Michael. "Michael", said Serena in a disapproving voice. "What like you

want to see this, ewwww", said Michael. "Let's block it out", said Liz. Ava stayed connected

and watched while she and Zan had sex for the first time. Kyle had broken the connection

because he didn't want to see Ava and Zan having sex. Ava looked up and saw it.

"Oh God Zan, please don't stop", moaned Ava. He had his face buried in between her legs. He

was lapping up her juices that were running down her legs. "Zan Zan", screamed Ava when she

found her release. "Your turn", said Ava smiling at Zan. In a surprise move she flipped him over

onto his back and took his manhood into her mouth. She began suction on it. "God, Ava God

don't stop don't stop", groaned Zan. He was bucking into her face, the pleasure was so intense.

Ava looked at him and inwardly smiled at her ability to look so pleasured. He came violently in

her mouth and she swallowed every drop. He looked down at her mouth that was still around

his soften penis, and he found the picture erotic. He grew hard again and pulled her from his

penis and flipped her onto her back and entered her swiftly. He broke her membrane she

shouted out in pain and he healed it by placing a hand onto her stomach. He began rocking

back and forth until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he pounded into her harder. "Oh Zan",

moaned Ava. "Ava, oh god, it feels so good, you feel so good", groaned Zan. He kissed her

hard on the lips and continued his thrusting. He knew he was about to come and he wanted Ava

there with him, he flicked her clit and she came in a big gush around his penis that triggered his

release. "Ohhhhh Zan", screamed Ava. They laid in each others arms and Ava felt at peace.

"Don't leave me Ava, I need you now you know, I trust you, you would never betray me

right?" asked an uncertain Zan. Ava brushed the hair from his face and said, "No Zan I would

never", said Ava. She was going to say that she loved him but bite her tongue because she

knew that he didn't love her and that hurt.

"You guys can come now its over", said Ava. Everyone reappeared in the room and looked at

the following memory. It was the day that Zan was killed. The scene went in slow motion Ava

watch the ball bounce into the street and saw Rath put up his hand making the truck come

faster. Ava was screaming and felt fear and sadness. Lonnie clamped her cold hand over her

mouth. Zan looked up at the last moment before he was hit. "Oh my God", said Liz. "How

could they do that? I think I'm going to be sick", said Liz. "I know my god, no one deserved

that", said Serena. Her hand was holding tightly onto Ava, who was balling hysterically watching

the scene unfold in front of her. Max felt sick to his stomach. He saw the terror in Zan's face. It

looked like the face he saw in the mirror after he came out of the white room. Michael just

looked at the guy that had the identical face as him, but he could never imagine have so much

hate behind his eyes like that. Sure he was rough around the edges but he would never betray

Max like that. Isabel had tears flowing from her eyes. Zan looked so much like Max. She would

never do that to her brother, never. She would have to have been possessed by some evil force

or something. Kyle just couldn't believe his eyes. How can people be so cruel?

Next memory was of Ava meeting the Roswell bunch. She felt uneasy being around Tess. There

was something about her that didn't sit well with her. She met Max the other Zan and didn't

understand why he didn't pick up the bad vibes from this Tess person. She saw Michael and

felt a connection with him which didn't make sense since she was so afraid of Rath. Isabel also

seemed friendly. Lastly was Liz. She knew that Liz was good. She felt it in her bones. She only

felt that way with Serena. She knew when Liz told her Max healed her that she had to find a

way to save Max because she didn't get to save her Zan. After Max was saved, she took off

because she knew that Rath and Lonnie were going to be after her. She felt a pain in her heart

when saying goodbye to Liz. It was the same pain she felt when Serena left.

Liz felt all of this and tears formed in her eyes. She knelt in front of Ava and held her hand and

said, "I didn't know, I thought I was the only one who felt that way, It hurt when we left and I

didn't understand why, because you and Tess looked alike and I hated Tess but with you there

was a warmth there that Tess couldn't have. I guess it's because you are my sister." said a teary

eyed Liz. She hugged Ava tightly and smiled and walked back and sat back on Max's lap and

rested her head on his shoulder, She touched her belly once more and whispered a thanks to

whatever God gave her son and her such a wonderful family. Everyone saw the exchanged

between Liz and Ava and smiled. They knew it had to be difficult for her to accept someone

who had the same face as some one who betrayed you and your family.

Everyone turned towards the memory that was playing out in front of them. They heard two girls

yelling. When they looked up they saw Serena and Ava jumping up and down hugging and

laughing loudly. The next couple of memories were of Serena and Ava living in Serena's home

and going to school and having jobs at bars. There was one particular memory that had

everyone raising their eyebrows. It was of Serena and Ava dancing on the bar and pouring

drinks just think Coyote Ugly. They were dancing to thus Spanish song and they were shaking

their butts. Serena hips were moving in a fast pace. Shakira had nothing on Serena. They

rubbed up against each other and had the guys yelling.

"Oh my god, my sisters ARE DANCING ON TABLES", cried out a horrified Michael. Liz

looked impressed and asked Ava and Serena, "Can you teach me those moves, I mean" "Yeah

me too", said Isabel. Max and Alex turned their heads imagining their girls doing those moves

for them in private humm the possibilities. "Sure I can teach you guys", said Serena. Next scene

was of Serena future version coming to ask Ava's help, Ava trusted her because present Serena

had gotten a vision the night before. Everyone saw how Ava and Serena healed Alex that had

multiple damage to the brain. When Isabel saw this is cried out. "Oh god, Tess is sooo horrible,

how could she do that to you Alex". Alex shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know

princess I don't know". Everyone saw Maria's and Tess's clasped hands begin to brightly light.

The side of Maria's head was glowing. Everyone was used to this happening. It seemed to

happen when an important memory occurred. The next memory was Serena, Alex, and Ava

programming the granolith to go back in time. Future Serena stepped though. When Ava saw

this she reset the granolith to go back early so she could save her sister. Alex agrees and they

both went to get Serena. They saved Serena and Ava disappeared. The future had been

changed. Serena, Alex, and present Ava headed towards Roswell so they could make it to

Future Serena. Present Ava had been told every thing and readily agreed to help out. Ava,

Serena, and Alex stayed in the motel until it was time for Alex to go to the sheriff and explain

everything. Valenti tried to find a way for Alex to make a reappearance saying the person they

buried was not really Alex and that Alex was kidnapped. The story was going to be published.

Ava felt a pain and knew the future Serena was in trouble. She ran to the granolith after Alex

had gone and went to find her sister looking tired but okay. All the other memories were of

things that everyone knew. They also felt Ava's growing feelings for a certain Kyle Valenti and

heard her thoughts of wanting to see him naked. Everyone teased Kyle about that and Ava just

blushed. She was home. For once it felt like home. "Whose next?" asked Serena. "I am",

responded a voice behind them. Everyone turned around and stared into the eyes of a smug 10

year old. "Nicholas", said Liz.


	17. What are you suggesting?

Chapter 17

Liz was trembling next to Max. He felt the tremors through out his body. Because of that he felt

fury bubble to the surface. When he was about to lunge at Nicholas Serena grabbed hold of his

arm and he looked down at her confused. "Don't Max, he's not really here, he can't hurt her or

us", said Serena. "What do you mean he's not here, I see him so do you", yelled at his sister.

"Its his astral projection, he's tied to one of us here, I guess its Tess he is connected to", said

Serena not taking her eyes off of Nicholas for one minute. Even if she knew in her heart he can't

hurt them she was still scared of him, something she didn't want to admit that little fact even to

herself. "Humm, I guess you got smarter in this lifetime, I remember you begging me and Kaviar

to kill you because you couldn't stand the pain any more", remarked Nicholas. Michael could

barely contain his anger. This little shit messed with both his sisters he was going to pay. He

didn't care he was going to make sure Nicholas went home in a body bag. "Oh please, you

wasn't man enough I never begged you or your shit friend Kaviar. Don't lie, you are just made

because I made certain that you will never have children again", said Serena smugly. Everyone

turned to Serena after she said this, she just smiled at them, and took a hold of Liz's hands. She

wasn't going to let anyone hurt her sisters and her friends. Nicholas was fuming. "How you do

that", asked a confused Alex. He never felt so much anger towards one person in his entire life.

Isabel was clinging to his hands. He knew she was scared. In a sense he was too, but he had to

be strong for his girls. "Let's just say that Laurena Bobbitt got nothing on me", said Serena.

Everyone looked at her and Kyle was the first person to bust out laughing. "Oh shit, no wonder

you chose a ten yr old body, if you were in an adult body women would be seriously turned

off", said Kyle laughing. Everyone just couldn't keep it in any longer and started laughing hard,

tears running down there face and everything. "Laugh it up now, dear Callie, I got something

you want and I know that you will try everything to get it you too Ava, but Ava I believe that

Serena explained to you how important this thing is to her", said Nicholas. "What are you taking

about cornball", replied Ava. "You know your Max, I believe you called him Zan", said

Nicholas. He watched Serena's and Ava's eyes reflect fear. Ava turned to Serena and asked,

"What is he talking about, Zan's dead, I know you care about me but Zan, I don't get it". "Oh

you didn't tell your dear sister Callie, who Zan was to you in your past life", said Nicholas he

was having fun. "Shut up Nicholas, Zan is dead, why would you have him", asked Serena. She

was avoided telling Ava anything about her and Zan because she was afraid that Ava would not

love her anymore. "He's not dead", said Nicholas. Everyone gasped at this, tears ran down

Ava's face. Kyle saw this and wiped them away and she smiled up at him and kissed him on the

mouth saying without words that this didn't change anything.

"How do we know your not lying and if your not how do we get him back?", asked Max. He

didn't know why he felt the need to protect Zan he just knew he had too. He looked at Serena

and saw her looking straight into Nicholas's eyes. Something was up and he wanted to know

what. "Ahh dear Zan, the boy king always trying to protect your little brother huh", said

Nicholas. "Let me guess Serena didn't tell you that, and let me guess again, Ava she didn't tell

you that the reason that Zan couldn't love you was because in both lifetimes he loved Serena

huh", said Nicholas smiling. Ava turned around and looked at Serena in surprise. It couldn't be.

Serena looked down at her feet. She knew what was going to happen. Ava was going to hate

her. But Ava did something that surprised her instead, she hugged her. "No wonder you

couldn't really love Brian, you loved Zan, but didn't want me to be hurt so you gave him up. I

remember seeing you guys together and him looking at you but you must have told him

something because he only did it in secret. You loved him then didn't you why didn't you tell

me?", asked Ava softly. "I couldn't tell you, he told me how h felt but I just couldn't hurt you, I

learned from my dad that he was your destiny and I couldn't get in the way of that, I'm so sorry

you had to learn it from that puss face over there, I just didn't want to hurt you, we didn't do

anything, he was your first in everything", Serena said, saying the last part quietly. Max looked

at Serena and looked at Liz, They were so much alike, and in a way they were like Michael too.

They wanted the others to follow this destiny thing even though in there heart they wanted this

person. They were both so giving it was surreal. He knew Serena loved Zan but she thought

that he needed his destiny more. Didn't these girls understand that without them they were

nothing. Oh my god, he just realized that Zan was his brother not only in the genetic clone thing

but his real life brother, from Antar too. "This is all so touching really, but I don't have time, I'll

give you your brother Max and Isabel in exchange for the granolith. I know its still here because

that stupid Queen is still here, hey what are you doing", asked Nicholas, looking at Maria up

and down. She was beautiful thought Nicholas, nice legs reminds me of Layla from Antar. Boy

did he want her but that dumb jock of a man Rath wasn't having it. Michael looked at Nicholas

looking at his girl and could barely contain his anger. "Look you little shit, I suggest you not look

at my girl like that or I'll make sure you won't be able to pee too", said Michael. Humm

Nicholas thought maybe this was Layla since Rath was acting this way. "Max asked you a

question, how do we know that you not lying about having Zan, I mean Ava saw Zan get

killed", said a determined Liz. She wasn't going to let that punk get the best of her, he was only

ten yrs old and she was an alien queen, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "Alright,

I'll show you, Umm Max she is a feisty one, well I already know that if you know what I mean",

said Nicholas. It took both Michael and Kyle to hold Max back. They never saw Max this

angry before. Kyle was heated too Liz was his friend and in a strange way everyone here was

family and this puck was messing with his family. "CALM DOWN MAX", yelled Michael. "He

wont hurt her again, I'll not only make sure of that, everyone else in this room too, let's get you

calmed down, go to Liz she looks scared", said Michael. This snapped Max out of his rage and

he walked over to her and kissed her softly and said "I'm sorry baby, I was just mad don't be

scared I need you understand". "I know, I love you Max I don't want you hurt", said Liz. "As

much as I love the hallmark moment, here's your evidence", said Nicholas pulling out an orb.

Light shone out and a picture of a very badly beaten Zan appeared to them all. Serena gasped

and started crying and yelling, "Oh my god, what did you do to him, he didn't do anything

wrong, why" Michael walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Ava was crying in Kyle's arms

too. She couldn't believe it, Zan was usually a strong person but they looked like they broke

him. Liz just stared and heared Max cursing up a storm next to her. She held him tighter. Isabel

had tears flowing form her eyes. Her brother was hurt. She was hurt badly. Alex held her close.

They all heard Rath and Vilondra in the background and heard Rath say speak. In a hoarse

voice Zan said, "Hey, all I guess you see I'm alive. I learned a couple of stuff of who I really

was, I guess I'm your baby bro Max and Izzy, I can call you Izzy right", said smiling. Isabel

nodded up and down in a robot motion. She was crying harder now. "Ava, I heard you found,

the guy to make you happy, I'm glad I'm sorry I treated you so wrong these couple of years I

just hated the word destiny. I didn't hate you, you were the only friend I had.", said Zan with

tears flowing from his eyes. He was in so much pain. "Max, I wish I was with you guys you

know, atleast I would have gotten the sister who could love me like Isabel loves you, they made

me watch you guys that's how I know." Serena was still crying and Michael was still trying to

hold her up but she kept mumbling, "It hurts, make it stop, it hurts" Zan seemed to know where

Serena was standing which seemed impossible but with aliens nothing was impossible. He

spoke in a hushed voice, "Serena, hey baby, I should have fought hard for you, I love you so

much, I shouldn't have let you talk me into letting you go. I saw you with that guy, I got to admit

I'm jealous you know, but that's besides, the point, I guess who meets their soul mate when you

young like us huh, said Zan laughing slightly, but that was a bad idea because he started

coughing violently. Vilondra moved up to the screen and said menacingly, "He's your brother,

come get him, but we want the granolith, or else dear bro right here is dead" Rath kicked Zan in

the stomach and laughed when he doubled over in pain. Serena screamed and also doubled

over in pain. She started moaing, "It hurts, make it stop it hurts" Michael looked at Max, he was

scared unshed tears were in his eyes. He didn't want to lose his sister he just her back. Max

walked up to her and tried to heal her, but all he felt was Zan's pain not Serena's. Before he

could tell Michael anything Nicholas spoke up and said, "I give you 24 hours to make your

choice", and he disappeared. Michael spoke up and said, "Max, why aren't you healing her

she's in soo much pain, please Max". Tears were spilling out of his eyes. He can't lose her.

"Michael, the pain its not hers its Zan's she's connected to him somehow", said Max. "Why

now I mean, he was alive for a while now, why is he sending my sister his pain", said Michael.

He looked frantic. "Because, he wants me to find him, before you make the deal, he's been

blocking me from him for a while, I thought he was dead, sometimes I could feel him but I

though it was my imagination, said Serena in a slow robotic voice. She looked pale. "He

doesn't want you to make the deal, say you won't I know where he is", said Serena in a hushed

voice. "God they are hurting him, it hurts so much Michael, it hurts, Michaelllllllllll", screamed

Serena. Michael just kept rocking her back and forth. He was losing his mind. His sister needed

him and he couldn't help her. "Alright I got an idea", said Kyle in a loud voice.


	18. Open up to me

Chapter 18

Everyone turned to look at Kyle.

"Look we all know that we are going in to get Zan but we can't give the granolith right?", asked Kyle.

Everyone nodded.

"Why can't we?, I mean we can give them the rocket ship part, I'm assuming, with Brains like

Liz, Serena, and Alex and Ava's mind warping skills I'm sure we can fool them into thinking

that we gave them the precious granolith. I don't even think they know that the granolith is two

parts the top part and the control center on the bottom. We just make them not see the control

center at the bottom. I believe that we can get rid of the Tess problem also, just give them the

supposed Queen, they still thinks she's pregnant so imagine the surprise when they find out she

lied. I'm telling you we can get justice for all she has done to us, without having to touch her",

said Kyle.

Everyone looked at Kyle in amazement. This was the first time that Kyle said that much without

a joke added to it.

"Alright say you are right, how are we going to keep Tess from telling them about the other part

of the granolith", asked Max. "Oh I can help with that, I can mind warp her into not

remembering that part of the conversation and actually stop her from remembering Liz having

your child", said Ava . "Just make her think that you were shooting blanks you know," said

Kyle smirking. They looked at him and laughed. Max's ears turned red at this. Serena began

shouting loudly. "Zan Zan, please stop hurting him, please oh God.", screamed Serena. Tears

were running down her face. Everyone turned back to her and Michael who was still mumbling

soothing words in her ears to calm her down.

Blood started dripping from Serena's mouth and nose. Everyone gasped at this. Isabel grabbed

Serena and made a connection. She sent her limited ability to heal though the connection. She

hoped that if Serena could feel Zan then Zan could feel her too and maybe that would make the

pain less painful. It must have worked because Serena calmed down. Her screamed turned to

soft whimpers. "What did you do Izzy?", asked Michael. Tears were in his eyes yet they were

unshed. "Well I thought that since she could feel Zan that Zan could feel her too so, I sent some

healing energy to him though her.", said Isabel. She was tired she looked it. She sat down. Alex

looked worried and asked, "Izzy are you alright?" "Yeah I mean healing takes a lot of you, man

Max is this how you feel when you heal someone?", asked Isabel. "No not really", said a

concerned Max. "Don't worry about Izzy, she just used a ower that wasn't technically hers so

she has to try harder to understand it mechanics", said a weak Serena.

Liz kneeled down next to her sister and moved her bangs from her eyes. She looked into her

violet eyes and asked, "Sweetheart are you alright, you are scaring us". "Yeah its just it hurts so

much, why would they do that to him, he didn't do anything wrong, Vilondra is supposed to be

his sister, and Rath is supposed to be his friend, why are they hurting him", said Serena crying.

"I don't know why?" said Liz. Tears were coming down her face. She was very emotional

especially with these pregnancy hormones. Isabel also was tearing up. That bitch was hurting

her brother. "Okay everyone what are we going to do?", asked Michael. He was very worried

he didn't know how long Serena was going to last. He looked at his sister and she still looked

pale, which meant that Zan was the same way. "I think we follow Kyle's plan or we sneak Zan

out of there, but they will still be on our cases. It would be better for them to go to Antar and

leave us the hell alone", said Alex.

"I don't know I think from what we learned from both timelines and our past lives, is that this

war is going to happen even though we don't want it, I say I destroy those punks now and deal

with the bigger guns when they get here", said Michael. "No, I don't want you hurt Michael",

said Liz. She went to him and took the hand that was holding Serena and looked at him and

said, "You can't do this alone we go in together as a family, which means we finish giving Maria

Tess's powers, they won't see that coming". Michael looked at Liz and smiled slightly. It was a

good idea. "But what about Zan, the longer we are here in la la land the longer he is in pain, they

are hurting my brother, why would they do that, why would she do that, she is supposed to be

his sister, our sister Max, oh god", said Isabel. She was weeping openly on Alex's shoulder.

Alex just held her close and rocked his fiancé back and forth until she calmed down. "Serena is

there anyway for us to speed up the process of sharing these memories", asked Max. He also

wanted to get Zan out of there. His brother was hurting by the way Serena looked he was just

calm for a little bit. It seemed that Serena was waiting for some sort of attack. "Yes, We hold

hands and open our minds just like before, but the memories will be coming at fast rates, its

going to be overwhelming but I think that should help Maria get her powers", replied Serena in

a low voice. "Alright let's do this, I want to get my brother home and away from those sadist

bastards. We will follow Kyle's plan. Ava can you hold a mind warp that long?", asked max.

"Yeah, plus, I'll have Maria to help to remember", replied Ava. Everyone got in position around

in a circle and opened themselves up to the storm of memories. They saw Isabel, Michael, and

Max coming out of the pods. They saw Serena being born, also Kyle and Alex. Memories were

going at rapid speeds. Serena was right it was overwhelming. They saw Kyle's mother leaving

him and his father and they felt the pain of abandonment that he felt. They also saw Michael

getting whipped by Hank on a regular basis. At this memory tears spilled from everyone's eyes.

They saw Alex feeling a bond with Maria and Liz in fifth grade. They also felt his profound love

for Isabel from the first time meeting her on the playground. They all felt his heart pounding hard

and the sight of her. They saw large parts of Serena's life. They felt Serena's love for her

parents and feeling neglects. She knew her mother loved her but being a singe parent was hard

to be. Her father Kal Langley barely aid attention to her. He sent her checks in the mail and

birthday cards but didn't ever come to visit her expect for two years the two years she figured

who she was and met the two most important people in her life at that time, Ava and Zan. She

loved them both soo much. The memories with Zan were so intense that everyone felt their heart

clench.

"_Zan, I can't be with you, you know that you have a destiny I can't get in the way of _

_that", said Serena. "Do you love me, I can feel it Serena please don't lie to me", said _

_Zan. "Oh god, don't ask me questions like that, please Zan don't", said a crying Serena. _

_"Please tell me", said an equally tearful Zan. "Yes I love you so much, it hurts Zan, I _

_want ot be with you but we can't you know that, and I know that, we can't be selfish", _

_said Serena. Zan looked at her and pulled her towards him and kissed her with all the _

_passion he could muster. "Tell me you didn't feel anything, I know people find their _

_soulmates at 12 years old because I found mine, Serena I'm sooo in love with you. I hurts _

_to breath when I'm not with you, please don't do this, please, please", said Zan holding _

_her hands and kissing her face over and over again. "No I can't I'm sorry, please don't _

_do this, I love you but your soul mate is Ava, I can't be selfish.", said Serena even though _

_it hurt her physical to do so. "No I love you, I want to be selfish, I need you don't you see _

_that, I'm nothing with out you, please, please, oh god don't leave me," cried Zan. Serena _

_kissed him softly on the lips and softly said, "I love you, but I can't, I love you more then _

_words can describe, maybe we will be together in another lifetime, maybe my next. God I _

_love you" said Serena. Zan looked up at her and let go of her hands and watch the love _

_of his life walk out of his life maybe forever. Zan dropped and wept loudly. Zan didn't _

_know that Serena watched him. Her heart broke at the scene in front of her and that day _

_she died. _

The next couple of memories were memories everyone recognized, Michael going to Maria

when things were bad at home. They saw Alex giving blood and feeling betrayed by Liz when

she didn't tell him the truth after finding out about Topolsky. They felt Isabel immense pain after

Alex's death. They felt the continued pain she holds in her heart that she won't be able to

protect the ones she loves. Recent memories began surfacing. Such as when future Serena

healed Alex and told him about everything that was going on. They saw his genuine love and

care for Ava. He felt his surprise and excitement when finding out that Liz, Michael, Ava, and

Serena were his brothers and sisters. They also felt his excitement about finally being with

Isabel. They saw him take out his grandmother's ring and put it in his pocket and making the

wish u to who ever is up the there to let Isabel accept his proposal. They felt Serena's love for

Max, Michael, Kyle, and everyone else in the room. They felt her fear of Nicholas something

that she was scared to admit to herself. They felt Michael's regret about not staying with Maria

after finding about his destiny. They also saw Michael and Maria making love after he poetically

stated that he wanted her to see the real him. They all got the flashes of how he saw Maria.. The

memories were going faster, they saw all of Max's life, his love for Liz and Isabel. They saw

how he felt when Liz walked away from him after learning about his supposed destiny. They

saw the scene in the upside van where He proclaimed to Liz the first time his love for her. They

saw all the pain he felt with seeing Kyle in bed with Liz. They felt the absolute happiness that

came along with the fact that Liz was pregnant. They also saw that night how Tess and Nicholas

held Max down and raped his mind. He fought and blocked the location of the granolith from

them. They took the memory of how Liz and Himself cemented there relationship. They saw

Isabel growing up feeling that she had to protect her brother. They saw he crying every night

because they didn't know where Michael was when the Evan's picked them up. They saw the

relief that Isabel had when they met up with Michael in school. They felt how Isabel just anted

to be normal and that's why she hung out with those brainless girls in school. They felt Isabel's

longing to be in Liz's group with Maria and Alex. They felt her love for Alex but also felt her

despair about not being normal enough for him. All these memories ended and everyone feel to

the ground behind them. It took them all about 10 minutes to get their boundaries. When they

woke up they saw Maria smiling at them and she said, "Well its about time, I had to stare at you

people drolling", said Maria. Michael walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and

said, "Are you alright?". "Yeah I'm fine, full powers are in me, I also heard everything that was

going on so, let's get out of here and save Max and Isabel's brother and get Serena her man",

said a determined Maria.


	19. The Plan

Chapter 19:

"How do you get out of here Serena?", asked Maria. "Just wake up", said Serena. When she

said that the dreamscape started getting fuzzy and whirling around them. Next minute they were

all laying in the motel room. Everyone got off the floor and except Serena who started moaning

in pain again. "Oh God , it hurts so much, Please just stop the hurt, please", screamed Serena.

Max went up to her and sent a gust of healing energy but he also got connected to his brother,

he saw through Zan's eyes what they were ding to him. Rath and Vilondra were deciding which

punishment they should inflict. Max felt Zan's fear and his confusion on where the healing power

was coming from. Max tried communicating with Zan, saying, "We are coming for you baby

brother hold on", said Max out loud in his head. Zan must have heard because he started

looking around. He just knew he was losing his mind. Max almost laughed at his reaction. Max

stopped the connection and looked into Serena's eyes. He smiled at her and said, "He's going

to be alright, does he not know about your connection?". "No, he doesn't, we didn't have a

chance to talk about it you know, I don't think he is going to like it you know, I think it might

freak him out," said a sullen Serena. "What is that supposed to mean, my brother loves you,

being connected with you just proves that you are his soul mate. You know its funny how you

don't believe that when it is obvious. When I connected with you that's all I felt his love for you.

It was really annoying, you guys are probably be soul mates sappy like Max and Liz, damn,"

said a laughing Isabel. Everyone else laughed when Serena blushed. Ava looked at her in

surprise because Serena barely ever blushed. Ava smiled at her and walked up to her and gave

her hand picking her up from the ground. Serena winced from the pain that was in her abdomen.

She lifted up her blue t-shirt and everyone gasped. On her stomach was where buises black and

blue. "Damn, they are hurting him", said Alex. Serena said, "I know, God I know". "So, how

we going to do this, do we just holler for the midget or what/", asked Kyle. "I know, he found

us in the dreamscape before because of the bitch down on the ground, by the way when is she

going to get up, we need to do the mind warp too", said Maria. "She should wake up in an hour

I made sure of that going in to the dreamscape", said Serena. "Yo, we can do the mind warp

now actually its easier to get in because she is not awake, ready?", asked Ava. "Yeah I'm

ready", said Maria. Both Ava and Maria closed their eyes and went into Tess's twisted mind.

They implanted the idea of her still being pregnant, all the memories of this afternoon is

somewhat changed and she still believes that she was going home. She knows nothing about

future Serena and everything that happened when Future Serena was here, that kind of

information could get them all in trouble. They made sure that with their both combined powers

that Tess will never remember about the transference just like Nicholas did. When Tess wakes

up she will just remember Liz figuring out that she killed Alex and that they found out and saved

him. She will remember Max stopping the granolith from going to Antar and that Michael

knocked her unconscious. When they finished Maria swayed a little bit. Michael came up

behind her so she wouldn't fall and said, "You alright?". "Yeah I'm just not used to it yet that's

all, not to worry space boy, I'm alright", said Maria kissing him hard on the mouth, they started

getting carried away when Serena cleared her throat. Everyone laughed at Michael when he

blushed. Maria just smiled a dreamy smile. "As much as I like the love in the room, I don't like

watching my sister in the throws of passion so to speak", said Kyle. "Shut up Kyle", all the girls

said at the same time. "God I'm hurt", said Kyle dramatically. "As much fun as this is I'm

worried about Zan, let's get the troll so we can make a deal", said Isabel wringing her hands

together. Alex walked up to her and took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles. "He'll be

fine everyone wants him out, he's okay for know since Serena is fine", said Alex. Isabel turned

into his arms and kissed him gently on the mouth. "He's okay right Serena?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah, they stop hurting him, he's still in pain but not a great one.", replied Serena. "How do

we contact the mush for brains?", asked Kyle. "You know I can kill you right, earthingling", said

a snide Nicholas. He appeared before them in an astral projection. "Yeah whatever we want to

take the deal", said Kyle. "Yeah I want my brother and you get the granolith under one

condition is that you take the bitch with you" said max coldly. Everyone was surprised at his

language, Max never cursed, but they all understood how they felt they all wanted Tess gone.

"Fine, Vilondra won't like it but I don't really care, Kivar always loved woman", said Nicholas.

"Where is my brother?", asked Isabel. "No we will meet up near the granolith chamber", said

Nicholas. He wasn't going to let these kids get out of giving him the granolith. "You don't know

what the granolith is do you?", asked Nicholas. "Yeah it's a rocket ship programmed to go to

Antar," lied Alex. "Yeah that's what it is" smirked Nicholas. Serena and the other gave him a

funny look, when they knew he was lying. "Fine bring our brother to us and you get your rocket

ship", said Max. "What about your son?", asked Nicholas. "What about him, I don't even

know if she is pregnant with my child, she has the power to deceive me so why would she lie

about that", said Max. "Don't you care if she really is pregnant", asked Nicholas. "Yeah I do,

but I can't do anything about it okay, besides I figured that Kivar wouldn't want my son there

because my son can eventually get his throne, so I believe that Tess would probably bring him

back to me", said Max with a straight face. "Sure whatever where is the granolith", asked

Nicholas. He was feeling weary about trusting these people but what choice did he have Kivar

would kill him if he didn't bring the granolith back. Max told him he would meet him at the pod

chamber in an hour for the trade. Nicholas agreed and astral projected back into his body.

"Well, did the cornball go for the deal?", asked Vilondra impatiently. "Yeah he did, we meet in

an hour, there we kill them", said Nicholas menacingly. Rath and Vilondra smirked. Zan looked

at them in fear. Why would Max make the deal? Unless he had a plan. If Max was anything like

him he had a plan. He was still trying to figure out how he heard Max before and why he could

feel Serena's worry for him so strongly. "What about Zan boy here what do we do with him",

asked Rath. He waited this for so long he was going home. He knew that Vilondra was going to

be with Kivar but he didn't really care as long as he got home. "We bring him and kill them all at

the chamber", said Nicholas. He hate Rath and Vilondra so much but he wasn't going to kil

them Kivar would want Rath's influence even though he wasn't the true second- in- command

and Vilondra was his bitch as New Yorkers say so she would have to stay. He didn't tell

Vilondra about Queen Tess coming though.

Meanwhile max and the other were planning their counter-attack. "Maria you and Ava will have

to keep the mind warp for a long time so me, Michael, and Serena can kill Rath, Vilondra, and

Nicholas. I just hope they don't have any other people there", said a worried Max. "They won't

Zan is send me these vibes, I don't even think he know that he is doing it", said Serena. She still

looked pale, both Michael and Max tried to talk her out of coming with them but she was

determined to be there to get to Zan. They tried to argue but she wasn't hearing it. "Yeah I can

hold it long, can you Maria?", asked Ava. Ava was spending a half hour trying to teach Maria

the ability of hold it. "Yeah I can, you guys need to hurry, when I start weakening Ava you give

me a boost and I will be alright", said a determined Maria. Michael was talking her and Ava out

of coming inside the chamber with them and to do the mind warp outside but they said it would

be better inside the chamber so they know for certain it was working. Mind warping Nicholas is

harder then Tess and they were not taking any chances. Michael still didn't like that all his sisters

were risking their lives but they were stubborn like he was. "Liz you are not coming, Alex will

stay with you", said a determined Max when Liz volunteered to be a look out. "But Max I have

powers too, you letting Kyle go, why can't I go?", asked Liz. "Your pregnant I don't want

anything happening to you or the babies, why do you have to be so stubborn about this, Kyle I

told you is going because he is strong and can protect himself and he won't let Ava go alone,

but if you are there with me I won't concentrate and mess up, please Liz", said Max pleadingly.

Alex walked up to Liz and but his arm around her and said, "I understand you wanting to be

there you know look my girl is going too I don't like it but your pregnant you have to think of

your child now okay", said Alex in a calm voice. Liz sighed and said, "Alright but be careful

alright, this family doesn't work without you, baby please come back to me", said a tearful Liz.

Liz was still getting used to her ever changing hormonal emotions. "I will I'll ever leave you",

said Max hugging his girl. Liz looked at Michael and the rest of her family and said that a loud

"that means the rest of you too, my child needs uncles and aunts you know", said Liz. She was

scared she didn't trust Nicholas. Michael walked up to Liz and hugged her and said, "I'll

protect him I promise, be safe I trust Alex our brother to protect you", said Michael. He didn't

know when he got to so sentimental but he liked it. "Serena you said I had powers what are

they?", asked Alex. "Oh you can freeze people for short periods of time, and you do this cool

this with ice you can freeze peoples whole bodies, you could practice just in case", said Serena.

Then she doubled over in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh", screamed Serena. Max ran to her and sent

a little healing power and Serena calmed down again. "We have to hurry they are hurting him",

said Serena in a pained voice. "Alright everyone let's roll. Michael bend down to pick up Tess

and throw her over his shoulder. Max kissed Liz on her mouth hard and tears leaked from her

eyes. "Come back to us okay", said Liz placing his hand on her stomach. He smile down at her

and said, "I will I don't leave you guys behind never, you're my life", said Max. Kyle walked

over to Liz and said, "We won't let anything happen to him, I promise" and hugged her. "I

know take care of my sisters for me and my stubborn brother too", said Liz. She included

Maria in the sister thing and Isabel too because in her heart they were. She looked at them to

make sure they understood that. Isabel who was in Alex's arms smiled at her and Maria just

smirked. Man she acted like Michael sometimes. "I'll take care of them chica, no worries", said

Maria. Ava walked up to her and hugged her and said, "No one is messin with my fam that's

everyone in this room plus Zan, don't worry", said Ava. Liz hugged everyone and so did Alex.

Isabel kissed Alex and said, "I'll be back and we can get married". Alex smiled at this. Max

went up to Alex and said, "I trust you with her life protect her please". "I will she is my sister,

do me a favor and protect my girl too, and my sisters and my brother they can be stubborn

when they want to be", said Alex. "No problem", said Max hugging Alex. They all walked out

of the motel door except Liz and Alex. Max smiled at Liz and waved. Liz mouth I love you to

him. Izzy ran back and kissed Alex hard on the lips saying in a soft voice "I love you so much".

She looked at Liz and said, "I love you too, protect him for me". Liz smiled and said, "I will".

Isabel shut the door and walked to the car with Ava driving.


	20. For the Love of Zan

Chapter 20

Isabel was wringing her hands together. She was scared. Serena was in pain again, so she sent

some healing powers to her. Serena calmed down and smiled at Isabel and said, "Thank you".

"No thank you, if it wasn't for you or rather the future version of you I would have Alex back, I

didn't say it before but thank you". "No thank you, for giving me and Ava a family, I wanted to

thank you al for that, I saw that other timeline and you guys accepted us as one of you I will

always be grateful for that", said Serena. "Me, too, you don't know what it means to me to be

part of this. I get to have all these brothers and sisters and friends, I have a family something I

always wanted", said Ava. Kyle looked at her and smiled and patted her leg. Ava turned slightly

and smiled at him. He was so cute she wanted to be with him forever. "We will be together

forever, don't you understand Ava actually Angelina I will always love you", said Kyle. Ava

looked surprised. "You can hear my thoughts?", asked Ava. "Yeah I can, I'm starting to

remember some of our past life, we were happy", said Kyle. Serena was surprised they weren't

supposed to remember. "Wow you weren't supposed to remember. I guess the granolith

unleashed your memories or something. I don't know", said a confused Serena. She was still in

pain and Isabel sent her some healing energy again. "I remember too about me and Alex and

remember Jessie too but I loved Alex in a way I couldn't love Jessie. I hope he finds his soul

mate.", said Isabel. "Yeah me too, I remember he was a good guy", said Serena. She reached

out and grabbed Isabel's hands and smiled at her holding her hand the whole trip to the pod

chamber. Isabel was happy that her brothers including Michael have found these women that

loved them so much. Serena was in great pain again and Kyle turned around from his position in

the front and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you going to be alright, I think you should have

stayed with Liz and Alex". Serena shook her head and said, "No I need to be there trust me, I

have to be with Zan, he needs me", said Serena in a strained voice. "Don't worry Kyle I will be

fine", said Serena.

Meanwhile in the Jetta Michael drove with Maria besides him and Max in the backseat with 

now awake Tess. She woke up about 5 minutes before. Her and Maria were at it. "Oh great 

the intergalactic slut face is up", said Maria. Michael couldn't help but laugh out loud at Maria's 

imaginative names for Tess. "Shut Up Maria, you the whore and your mother too", said Tess 

snidely. "Michael so help me god, I'm gonna kill the bitch, me and her outside for real", said an 

angry Maria. "Maria calm down she's not worth she never was", said Max moving as far away 

from Tess as the backseat allowed. That girl is trouble. "Well you thought I was worth it you 

slept with me and we having a son together", said a smirking Tess. In Maria's mind she said Ha 

you wish bitch. Out loud she said, "You probably mind warped him, he wouldn't come to you 

willingly", scoffed Maria. Who did this bitch think she was. She could'nt wait for her to be gone 

from their lives so Liz can live happily ever after with Max and their baby. "Bitch shut up, I 

didn't have to do nothing for him to come to me", said Tess smugly. If Michael could laugh out 

loud he would. This bitch is crazy. "Whatever, Tess", said Maria rolling her eyes. "Be happy we 

made this deal with Nicholas and you get to go home, we don't want you anywhere near us", 

said Maria. "I know, I will never forgive you Tess, you destroyed me and my friends", said Max 

coldly. Tess didn't even have remorse in her eyes at all not even an ounce when she looked at 

Max and said, "Well I got what I wanted that's all that counted", said Tess. Max looked at her 

with hatred and turned his face to look at the passing scenery. He was feeling Liz's emotions 

she was scared for him. He sent her comforting feelings, He didn't want her to feel his being 

uncomfortable around Tess. He sent his love to her and the baby. When he thought of the baby 

he smiled he couldn't help it. Liz the love of his life was having his child. He was happy, but he 

was worried about how they were going to raise a baby as teens, he might be a alien King but 

that didn't mean anything when they had to tell their parents. He was worried about the parkers 

and how he would precieved him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he wanted Liz's 

parents to like him. He sighed and thought about Liz so he could keep those nagging thoughts 

out of his mind. He will worry about the parent issue later. When he was thinking about Liz with 

a smile on his face Tess was looking at him. What was he thinking about it was probably Liz. 

Why couldn't he love her. She hated that bitch Liz. If it was the last thing she did she would 

destroy Liz. She thought to herself she had already, she was carrying Liz's child and Liz would 

never know that her and her precious Max made love and conceived a child. Tess would be the 

one to tell her, she knew she would come back and make sure that Liz knew. She turned her 

face to look at the scenery again. She had a feeling that Nicholas wasn't going to trade Zan 

granolith like Maria explained to her. Man she hated that chatterbox in the front. She looked at 

Michael and Maria in distaste. They were being all love dovy in the front and arguing about the 

right radio station to listen too. "Michael you have no taste in music there is other things besides 

Metallica", said an aggravated Maria. Michael just shook his head said, "Fine, Maria, listen to 

this crap now, but when we come back its Metallic alright", said Michael driving with one hand 

and stroking her hair with the other hand. Maria looked at him and smiled. She loved how 

Michael was being, she loved his softer side. "Yeah sure compromise right", said Maria. 

"Right", said Michael returning his hand back on the steering wheel. Tess was grossed out, "Oh 

God stop this love fest". "Shut up Tess, or you walking to the pod chamber if you want to go so 

badly, be quiet or I'll shut that abnormally shaped hole you consider a mouth", yelled Maria. 

Michael just laughed, man he loved this girl. Max just bust out laughing and couldn't stop. Tears 

rolled down his face. "Funny bitch", said an angry Tess. Max couldn't stop laughing. "It wasn't 

that funny Max", said an angry Tess. "Yes it was", said Max trying to catch his breathe from 

laughing so long. "Your mouth is weird shaped, when I kissed you or rather when you made me 

kiss you I felt that", said Max laughing all over again. This remark got Maria laughing too. Tess 

just crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window while Michael, Max, and 

Maria laughed it up at her expense. She wondered who was in the other car in front of them. 

She just noticed that a blond was driving and a man she assumed was Kyle or Alex sitting next 

to the woman. It must be Isabel. She also saw another blond and a dark hair girl in the back. 

That must be Liz but who was the other blond she wondered. She didn't care she just wanted 

to go home. They finally reached the pod chamber and Michael cut the engine and got out the 

care followed by Max and Maria and lastly Tess. The occupants of the other care got out. First 

came Kyle and he saw her and couldn't hide his disgust at seeing her. The dark girl came out 

but it wasn't Liz like Tess had suspected. Tess wondered who this girl was. Isabel came out 

and saw her and couldn't hide her fury. Tess didn't care she was going home and was going to 

be queens without these people it was their lost. Tess couldn't help but wonder who the driver 

was, she was in shock when Ava her dupe walked out. Ava cleaned over her boots and walked 

up next to Kyle. She looked at Tess and shook her head. Tess wondered how long she was out 

for all these people to come here. When did Ava get here, she wondered. Oh well, she couldn't 

do anything now. She looked at the dark hair girl again, she felt like she should know her but 

she couldn't put her finger on it. She reminded her of someone. Yeah she reminded her of Liz. 

That just made Tess dislike no hate her already. She looked at her again, the dark haired girl 

looked like she was in pain, good, she should be. Isabel walked up to Serena and asked, "Can 

you do this I mean you can stay out in the car", said a worried Isabel. "No I need Zan please, 

I'm fine, I just need him", said Serena. She thought the pain would get less but it didn't she was 

just putting a brave front for the rest. Serena turned around when she felt someone watching 

her. She looked into the cold eyes of Tess. How could someone who looked some much like 

her sister be evil. Serena just shook her head and walked up the hill. They all followed her with 

Michael in the back and Max directly ahead of him. Maria was nervous she didn't want to lose 

anyone, she hoped that they would win. Maria looked up and spotted Nicholas with Vilondra, 

Rath, and a very weak Zan. Zan was so weak that he was leaning up against the rock 

formation. Serena saw him and her breath caught, He was beautiful. She smiled shyly up to him 

and he smiled at her in a slow lazy smile that she used to love so much. She walked a little faster 

even though it hurt to do so. Zan saw the rest of the crew with the exception of Liz and Alex 

and wondered where they were. No he didn't want the rest of these people here he knew that it 

was a trap that Nicholas was going to kill them all. Man Serena was beautiful. Her long flowing 

brown hair with purple highlights he believed. She had bangs and a tight blue shirt with low rise 

jeans. She was a goddess and he wanted her so badly. She looked like she was in pain though. 

He wondered why. He looked up and saw Isabel looking at him with love in her eyes. Tears 

leaked from her eyes. He was blown away Vilondra never showed any love like that for him. 

He smiled at her and she wiped at her tear stained face and smiled at him. Next he saw Maria. 

She gave him a small smile and waved at him. He liked her, he could tell she was nice. Next in 

the line was Tess not Ava he could tell the difference. That bitch was just like Vilondra and 

Rath. She betrayed them all. He couldn't keep the hate from his face. "He duke what is she 

doing here?", asked Vilondra, she also spotted Tess. "She coming with us alright, she is having 

the heir, Kivar needs leverage with the loyalist alright", said a pissed Nicholas. Vilondra was not 

happy Zan could tell. Next he saw Ava holding hands with Kyle. He was happy she was happy. 

He felt bad for treating her so badly these last few years, he would make it up to her if they got 

out of this alive. He saw his borther next. Max stopped when he spotted Zan. Man did they 

look alike. Michael ran into his back and looked at where max was looking. He knew how he 

felt, he felt the same way when he saw Rath. Max walked up some more and saw Serena 

bypass Vilondra, Rath, and Nicholas and ran up to Zan and hugging him. He could tell she was 

crying. "God Zan are you alright?", asked a tearful Serena. "Yeah baby I'm fine, its good to see 

you again. He brushed the hair that fell in her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Serena 

hugged him tighter until they both felt the pain. She winced and so did he. "Sorry, Zan oh God 

I'm sorry.", said Serena. "Its okay, I love you do you know that", said Zan while playing with 

her hair. "I know I love you too, so much", said Serena kissing him softly. She smiled at him. 

Nicholas cleared his throat and said in an impatient tone, "Let's get this over with where's the 

granolith". By that time everyone made it up to where Nicholas was standing. Max walked 

forward and pressed his hand against the rock and the door slide open. Isabel looked up at the 

sky before walking in and thought this is it.


	21. Welcome Home Zan

Chapter 21

Max let everyone pass the only people not yet in the granolith chamber was Serena and Zan.

Zan was in serious pain. Max made him lay down outside of the chamber. Zan looked up and

saw the pods, where his siblings were born. Max pressed his hands against his chest and

formed a connection. "You have to look at me Zan", said Max. Serena was holding Zan's

hands and kissing his forehead. Zan looked at the eyes that were so similar to his own and let

Max heal him. Max saw a serious of flashed from Zan coming out the pods, hearing of his

destiny, meeting and falling in love with Serena, being scard that he was going to die, him getting

to see his sibilings interact by Nicholas showing him, his pain finding that Serena move on with

that Brian guy, and his pain from the beatings that Vilondra and Rath inflicted on him. Max also

saw how Zan felt about him and the others. He felt love for them. He broke the connection and

looked at his brother and said, "Welcome home Zan". Zan smiled and said, "Yeah its good to

be home". Serena smiled at the two brothers and kissed Zan again on the mouth. "You really

okay", said Serena. "Yeah I'm really okay", said Zan in response. Ma pulled Zan onto his feet

and Max followed them into the granolith chamber where all hell was breaking lose. Michael

was fighting Rath and Isabel was fighting Vilondra. "Get off of me bitch", yelled Maria when

Tess tried to grab her hair. Max and Zan ran in with Serena following them. Nicholas was trying

to make the granolith boot up quick and it was working. Zan shoot a energy ball at him and

Nicholas flew. Max looked up surprised he didn't know he had that power. Michael was

kicking Rath's ass. He couldn't stand his dupe. This jerk hurt Zan which meant he hurt his sister.

He got tired of it and started banging the dupe's head against the ground repeatedly. "So we

meet again, Bitch, you know Kivar would never love you he always loved me", said Vilondra.

"I don't want Kivar, Vilondra, and he doesn't want you", said Isabel. Two princesses battling

for the win. Isabel sent small puffs of fire through her hands. Vilondra put of a small shield and

deflected it. Ava was mind warping Nicholas and the others while Kyle protected her he wasn't

going to let anything happen to his girl. Serena took over for Maria in fighting Tess so Maria

could Serena. Man she hated this bitch. This chick messed with her family. "How do you know

my name?", asked a curious Tess. "Don't you remember me, I refused you coronation to King

Zan", said Serena. Tess felt an odd case of Déjà vu. Her eyes went wide and she whispered,

"Callie, how is this possible", said Tess. "I killed you on Antar, how did you get here", asked

Tess. "That is not your business, and you wasn't woman enough to kill me you little shit", said

Serena. Tess raised her hand to do battle but nothing happened. "What the hell is going on what

happened to my powers?", yelled Tess. "Well my dear we took them that's what we did", said

Serena. "I'm not going to stand her, I still got the heir I'm leaving", said Tess. She ran and

touched the granolith and got sucked into the granolith cone. Nicholas had gotten up even after

the blast to the wall and saw Tess running for the granolith. Before Zan could get another shot in

he put his hand to the granolith and also got sucked into the cone. Rath and Vilondra looked up

and were about to make a run for the granolith when they were hit and turned to dust with two

fire balls coming at them. They all looked up in surprise and saw Zan and Serena stand next

together hold each others hands up and their hands where glowing. The earth started moving

and Serena and the others swayed side to side. Kyle yelled "Let's get out of here". He grabbed

Maria and Ava's hands and ran out of the granolith chamber. Isabel followed with Michael and

Max. Zan and Serena were the last ones out. They ran down the hill and the whole rock

formation exploded in a big blast. Lava spewed from the sides and the whole earth rumbled in

protest. Everyone one of them looked up and saw the rocket ship barrel its way into the

horizon. It was an amazing sight. Oh my god was the general sentiment that came out of

everyone's mouth. Michael and Maria hugged each other as did Ava and Kyle and Serena and

Zan. The rest of them stood around and looked up to were two of their biggest enemies left.

"Let's go home", said Max.

They all began walking down back to the cars. Isabel knew that Serena wanted to be with Zan

so she walked to the Jetta to sit in the backseat with Max. When she got in she let a sigh of

relief. "Thank you god", said Isabel out loud. Maria looked at her and laughed. "That was the

exactly thing was thinking. "Here Max call Liz tell her were are on the way", said Maria. Max

eagerly took the phone and dialed Liz cell phone. Liz answered on the first ring "Thank god,

Max I was so worried, are you alright, I love you so much, did you get Zan? Oh god, Max you

scared me", said Liz in one breath. He laughed he loved hearing her babble. "Yes, baby I'm fine

and we got Zan we are on the way to you right know", said Max. They talked for a bit and

Max passed Isabel the phone so that she could talk to Alex. Isabel had tears in her eyes when

he came on the phone "How you feeling princess? Are you alright? You coming right?", asked a

frantic Alex. "Yes I'm coming home to you, I love you Alex very much", said Isabel. "I love you

too Isabel very much", said Alex. They hung up and Isabel sighed again.

In the other car, Ava and Kyle were fighting for something to listen to that didn't sound corny.

"Kyle you suck this is not music", said Ava shacking her head. Kyle smiled at her and

whispered in her ears "If you let me listen to this I'll make you feel good" Ava blushed and

shivered. Damn how can he do that to her. She nodded her head and let him listen to that junk

he considered music. She looked into her rearview mirror and saw Zan playing with Serena's

hair and kissing her forehead. He looked so happy. Serena had her eyes closed with an equally

wide smile on her face. Zan looked up and saw Ava looking at him and she smiled at him. Ava

mouth the words Be Happy. Zan replied in the same manner I am. He shifted his attention back

to Serena. God he was happy she was really in his arms like he always dreamed of. She smelled

like vanilla and strawberries and had a totally feminine smell all Serena. Serena leaned in a

kissed him on the mouth again and tears spilled form her eyes. "I love you Zan, I love you so

much, forgive me for not being with you", said Serena looking up in his Amber eyes. "Hey none

of that lets keep the past where it belongs in the past, I'm not letting you go again. I love you

baby so much", said Zan in a whispered tone. His throat tighten from the knowledge that she

was his forever. He was still worried about this Brian guy but they would talk about it later.

Ten minutes they reached the hotel and parked the car and saw Liz and Alex running out of the

motel room coming to meet them. Liz ran up to Max and jumped into his arms kissing him like

there was no tomorrow. Alex went up to Isabel and hugged her tightly. God what would he do

if he ever lost her. Tears leaked from his eyes. God he loved this woman. She smiled up at him

and wiped his tears. "I'm home I'm never leaving you", said Isabel. Zan had gotten out of the

car with Serena wrapped tightly around his waist. He watch his brother and sister and their

mates. He was happy for them. Liz finally noticed him and smiled and walked up to him hugging

him tightly and said, "Welcome home Zan, it's good to finally meet you". Zan laughed and said,

"Thanks, its good to be home". Isabel saw him and walked over and when Liz let go hugged

him with all her might. Zan hugged her just as tight and closed his eyes. Yup she was nothing like

Vilondra. She was pure and good. "If you guys don't stop crying when you see me I'll get some

complex", joked Zan. Isabel looked into the eyes that were so much like Max and smiled at him

through her tears. He looked just like Max with the exception of the slightly wild hair and the

eyebrow piercing and the tattoos of course, but his eyes were kind and caring just like Max.

She hugged him again. "Izzy let the man go, you gonna kill him you holding onto him so tight",

said Michael. Maria just smirked and walked up to Zan looked him up and down and smiled

giving him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Welcome to our weird family". "Let's go inside so we

could decide what to do", said Max taking on the leadership role that once was a burden for

him but now he felt that belonged to him somehow.


	22. Explainations

Chapter 22

Everyone walked into Serena's and Ava's hotel room. Max and Liz sit on the bed while the rest

of them sit on the floor and Kyle sits on the chair in the room pulling Ava down to sit on his lap.

"Okay so what happened out there, is Nicholas dead, or what", asked Liz. "No he is on his

way to Antar we couldn't get to him on time", said Serena. "I know that bitch got away too, she

pulled my hair", said Maria. Everyone laughed at Maria. Only Maria would care about her hair.

"Rath and Lonnie are dead though, I killed them", said a sullen Zan. "Hey we both did, if we

didn't they would have killed us", said Serena, soothing him by run her hands up and down his

back. "I know it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty, duke she was my sister and he was

my friend at least for a while.', said Zan. "I know how you feel, like when I killed Pierce I know

it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make me feel any better, it takes time you know', said

Michael. Zan nodded his head. Serena kissed his forehead again and whispered, "I'll be there

for you when you need me okay". Zan nodded his head again. "Alright so, we need to discuss

about you guys I mean Serena, Ava, and you Zan are you guys staying in Roswell with us?",

asked Max. He didn't want them to leave he wanted to get to know Ava and Serena and he

wanted to hang with his brother. "I'm not leavin, my home is here with you guys and wit Kyle",

said a determined Ava. Kyle hugged her after saying that. He was afraid that she was going to

leave and that he was going to lose her. Everyone turned to look at Zan and Serena and Zan

spoke up, "I mean if you want me here I'll stay here, sides I want to get to know you guys you

know since you are my only family, plus I think you gonna need all the help fighting Kivar and

that punk", said Zan. "Hey I already called my mom and got me registered at West Roswell

High, you stuck with me", said Serena smiling. "Oh I got some news also, its for Liz actually",

said Serena. "Oh what is it?", said Liz. "I know you want to be a micro biologist, I have know

idea how I know that but anyway my mom works for the board of education and I made her

make a couple of calls on your behalf anyway she got you a job interview with this big shot

micro biologist at the University of new Mexico and the starting salary is 30,000 dollars all you

have to do is pass the interview but I know you will do great', said Serena. Liz eyes widen and

screamed and ran and hugged Serena. 'Are you serious? I get to have this job? Oh my god,

really, thank you thank you", said Liz kissing Serena on her cheeks. Serena laughed and so did

everyone else. Liz got back up and hugged Max. Max smiled at her and smiled at Serena for

making Liz so happy. 'Well I figured since you were going to have a child you might need some

income you know, the interview is next week Thursday at 1:00 pm at the school. I don't know

what you going to be doing but whatever", said Serena. "Oh my god, I'm having a baby, what

am I going to tell my parents", said Liz. "Well you can tell them now but then you have to tell

them about Max being an alien or you can tell them in about 1 and half when the baby comes",

said Serena. "A year and a half, Tess said that Antarian births last only a month', said Max.

"Yeah they do, but even though that Liz is changing she hasn't changed completely yet, so that

change has to happen first, it will take a while, so you have time to tell your parents", said

Serena. Max and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. 'Alright what about me I mean me and Max are

somewhat identical, twins even how are you going to explain what I'm doing here all of the

sudden and what about Ava?", asked Zan. "I got an idea, since Tess is gone Ava just can take

her place, we will say that she finally found her real parents but they live far and that she will

continue to live with me but hse wants to change her name to what her biological parents named

her when she was born, Ava", said Kyle. "What about Zan", asked Alex. "I know what to do,

we are going to tell my parents the truth so that Zan can live with us", said Max. Everyone

looked at him in surprise. Max was the one that always was scared to tell his parents. Isabel

looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Yeah we are telling our parents about me, Isabel, and

Zan. I mean we don't have to tell them about you Michael or Ava if you don't want but I think

they deserve to know the truth", said Max. He was scared he hated to admit that but he wanted

Zan with him and that is the only way to do it without his father not going to find their "birth"

parents that abandoned them. "You want me to stay with you, I mean they are your family I

don't want to be some third wheel you know", said Zan. "What are you talking about you are

our family too, you are my brother and you belong with us, you wouldn't be imposing or

nothing, my parents will love you like they love us", said Isabel. She knew they would, her

mother wouldn't need any convincing at all she loved her and Max and she would love Zan too.

"Well if it doesn't work out I mean, my good for nothing father did something right, I called him

and with his big shot money brought me a house with 5 rooms to live in while I'm staying in

Roswell its not too far from here", said Serena. "You get your own house?", asked Kyle. "Yup,

and Michael I want you to live with me I mean I will be living there all alone and it got 5 rooms,

all you got to pay for is the cable bill, so what do you say?', asked Serena. She looked at him

with hope in her eyes. She wanted to be with her brother and she knew he lived alone. "I want

get in your way I promise, it's a big house anyway, you get your own room and everything',

said Serena pleading just a little bit. Michael looked at her and smiled, 'Sure why not, its better

then paying all the rent at my apartment anyway", said Michael. Serena got up and hugged him

and said, "Great you won't regret it I promise". "Ava is it alright with you that you would be

taking over Tess's life you know", said Liz. "Yeah I mean is easier then answering hard

questions besides Kyle is right, I could just say I'm changing my name", said Ava. "Plus I get to

live with Kyle, oh the possibilities", said a grinning Ava. Kyle actually blushed at that. Everyone

laughed. "Alright what else do we need to discuss", said Max taking back the meeting. 'max

you could tell your parents about me if you want to be completely honest with them you know",

said Michael. Max was shocked at this, Michael was never one to let people into this secret like

that. "Alright, I know what about this Kivar problem and that bithc Nicholas and the other bitch

Tess?", asked a concerned Maria. "I don't know I guess we act like we have always acted you

know hiding in plain sight", said Max. "We could work on our powers too, there is this big gym

thing in the house that my dad brought we could practice there you know", suggested Serena.

"That's a good idea, I'm going to need more help in this mind warping and any other powers

that Tess had", said Maria. Michael smiled at that, he always thought that Maria would be

freaked out but she just surprised him at her determination to learn. "Alright what about school

for Zan, cuz you are going", said Serena. "Oh man do I have to", whined Zan. "Yeah you do",

said Serena. "Well we will get him registered in our school and tell the school that we found him

in our search for our birth parents and that he is my twin for obvious reasons and can we get

your mother to make transcripts from a school or something to send over", asked Max. "Well

my mom can't but my dad can, we will use is alien hocus pocus and get him a school record

and everything, I'll call him", said Serena walking up to the phone dialing her father's number.

Her father answered on the second ring "What do you want Serena?", answered a gruff Kal

Langley. "Nice to hear from you too, dad, I need a favor", said Serena. "Don't you always?",

said Langley in a sarcastic tone. "Look jerk, I'm need you to listen alright, Zan needs transcripts

for school and I know you could get them, he is staying in Roswell with us and he needs them to

be a senior at Roswell High ALRIGHT", yelled Serena. Everyone turned around to look at

Serena. They could tell she was angry little bits of light were shooting from her hands. "Alright

calm down, I'll get them for you, he will be registered by the end of the week, okay", said

Langley who passed his hands over his eyes. He didn't understand why he treated his daughter

like this but he couldn't stop. He loved her but he didn't know how to express it. He was a

shape shifter for god's sakes what did she want from him. Serena felt his feelings with her

empathic abilities. She calmed down a bit but was still mad. "Thank you, dad, I'll call you soon,

bye", said Serena. Kal hung up without saying good-bye. She felt tears come to her eyes. Why

didn't he ever act like a father to her she wondered. She turned around and looked at everyone

they were all trying not to show their sorrow for her but she could feel it. "I'm alright and the

papers should be at West Roswell by the end of the week", said Serena. Zan got up and

walked over to her and hugged her he understood. He remembered how Kal used to treat

Serena and her mom when they were living in New York. Serena hugged him tightly against her

and sighed. She knew he would understand. "Anyway, He is usually rough around the edges but

he will get it done don't worry", said Serena. "Alright is that all?", asked Max. "Yeah I think

that should be it", said Michael. He could feel his sister's pain he didn't understand why. "Wait

actually Serena I can feel you now, will Alex, Ava, and Liz feel me eventually too?", asked

Michael. "Yeah actually all of us in the room should feel each other if we concentrate or the

feelings are strong enough, since we did the whole giving each other our memories thing", said

Serena. "What about me I wasn't there", asked Zan. "But you was, that's why I was feel pain, I

was feeling your pain, for some reason we are connected Zan, so that means that you should be

connected with everyone in this room also", said Serena. "That was you? I swear I thought I

was losing my mind, I thought I heard Max's voice also", said Zan. "You did, bro, I connected

with Serena to heal her to heal you since you are connected and I sent a message saying I was

coming", said Max. "You guys were healing me right, because I would feel this relief after what

Rath and Vilondra would do to me", said Zan. "Yeah, Isabel too sent you some healing bro, we

family we got to watch each others backs you know" said Max. Zan nodded his head for some

reason he was unable to speak. He had a family who loved him and a girl. Speaking of his girl

what was she going to do about this Brian person he wondered. He will have to talk to her

about that later. "Alright let's go home Zan, let's us introduce you to our parents", said Max

giving Zan his hand lifting him up off the bed. "Alright, let's roll, I need something to eat, why

don't you guys meet us later at the Crash down so we can get some food, I'm starving, come

on Ava, let's go meet my dad", said Kyle. "What time are we meeting at the Crashdown?",

asked Liz. "Well, its' two now, how about 6 o clock or something?", said Max. Everyone

nodded their heads and started walking out. Serena stayed behind and said, "Ava you riding

with Kyle right, you have to come pick me up later then". "Hey why don't you come with us,

You can hang out with me if you want", said Liz. "Alright sure, I'll call me mom and get her to

tell me more about your new job", said Serena. Serena looked at the room one more time when

she heard Kyle arguing for the right to drive her jeep and she smiled.


	23. Family Happiness

Chapter 23:

Serena, Liz, Maria, and Michael sat in the back booth of the Crash Down laughing. "Oh God,

Liz this place, those outfits are degrading to my people", said Serena. "Well they are my people

too", said Liz laughing. It had been so long since she laughed. She looked down at the news

paper in front of her and read Alex Whitmen: Teen Boy back from the grave. In a way it was

true Alex was back from the grave, and she promised herself nothing would happen to him

again. "OH yeah, I forgot, you the queen", said Serena getting up and bowing up and down

repeatedly. Everyone bust out laughing. "Yeah I'm the queen and I could but you on clean up

duty for a year you know", said Liz laughing. "But you would do that to your poor sister,

besides King Max would like that, I'm his friend", said Serena with a pout. "Well she is queen

and I hate to say this I listen to everything she say", said Max walking in the Crashdown

followed by Isabel and Zan. Everyone looked at Zan in surprise. In the four hours that they

were apart Zna got a haircut and some new clothing but he still kept his Zan ness by leaving the

tattoos and the eyebrow piercing. "Nice, don't you look sexy", said Serena looking him up and

down. Zan pulled up a chair next to the booth but before straddling the chair he kissed Serena

on the mouth. "Well it was Izzy's idea, its alright but I got to get my own clothes from NY for

real duke", said Zan. "Yeah whatever my brother you look nice, I must say", said Isabel. "How

did the talk with your parents go?", asked Maria. "Yeah did they freak out?", asked Michael.

"Well let's just say they were surprised but mom wasn't for some reason and she was just

happy to know now", said Max.

Flashback: earlier this afternoon

"Mom, Dad we need to talk to you", yelled Max coming into his home. Zan looked around and

he liked what he saw. Max and Isabel got a good deal here. He walked up to the mantle and

looked at the family pictures displayed there and smiled and turned around when he heard a

gasp. He looked at the woman who was supposed to be Max's mother she looked surprised to

see him, he couldn't blame her but he also saw love in her eyes. But she just met him and he

didn't even say anything yet. A man he assumed was Max's father walked in and also looked at

him in surprise. Zan looked down at his feet he couldn't really stand to be the center of

attention. Isabel smiled and slipped her hands into his. He looked up at her and gave a slight

smile in her direction. "What is going on, Max, Isabel", asked Phillip Evans. "Yeah we need to

talk to you take a seat mom and dad its going to be a long story", said Max. he was nervous.

He didn't want his parents to think of him as being a freak you know. "Mom, dad I can't tell

you how happy it was living here with you and having this family is great, I love it here. I love

you guys", said Max. "I love you too, honey, what is going on, who is this", asked Diane. "My

name is Zan, I'm Isabel and Max's brother", said Zan in a soft voice. He didn't know why he

was nervous, I mean, Serena said she got that house that he could live in if anything went wrong.

But he wanted to live her with Isabel and Max and their parents, he wanted to feel that love that

Diane showed Max and Isabel. Diane looked at Zan in the eyes and smiled. He looked so much

like her Max, she began to love him already. She walked up to him and smiled and hugged him.

Zan looked surprised and it took him a second to hug her back. He didn't want to let go. She

was so motherly. She was what mothers were supposed to feel like. "Yeah I can tell, how did

you meet", asked Phillip. He kept looking at the boy with his wife. He could tell Diane loved the

boy already. Umm he wondered if Zan was in the desert that might also. "Were you in the

desert where we found Isabel and Max too?", asked Phillip. When Diane heard this she

gasped. No she couldn't have left a boy out there alone, NO it couldn't be. "No dad, we need

to talk to you, about who we really are, dad, mom, we are aliens, we crashed here in 1947 and

were in these incubation pods, Zan was in an incubation pod in New York, while we were

here", said Max. His parents looked shocked but Diane's face relaxed a bit and asked her son,

"Is that why you could heal the bird? Is this the secret?", asked Diane. She couldn't believe that

her children were aliens, but she loved them anyway. "Yes, mom, its mine and Zan's gifts to

heal, people", said Max. Isabel and Max looked at their parents expectantly. They were afraid.

"I love you Max, it doesn't change", said Diane. Max smiled at her and ran up and hugged his

mom. He loved his mom so much. Isabel had tears flowing form her eyes, she knew that her

mom would be alright, but now it was her dad she was worried about. Everyone turned to look

at Phillip, who was still in shock. "Dad? I know this is a lot to take but I won't hurt you I

promise, I can't change who I am", said Max, in a voice that a little boy would use when he was

being punished. Phillip smiled at his children and said, "You are my kids, I love you no matter

where you came from." Isabel ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly, whispering Daddy I

love you so much. Phillip looked at Max and hugged him also kissing him on top of his head.

Diane looked at her son well both of her sons now and smiled, she now knew about her

children. "Alright tell us about this long story of yours", said Diane. She sat in between Zan and

Max and took each of their hands into her each of her hands. Zan looked at her and smiled. She

felt so good, she felt motherly. He couldn't believe that she shoed love towards him also even

though technically he wasn't one of their own. Diane must have sensed his thoughts and

whispered in his ears, "You mine son now too, I meant what I said I love you no matter who

you are". Zan smiled brightly at this and Isabel smiled at him. She could already feel Zan

becoming one of the family. Max started with how Liz got shot and him saving her. He

continued about Michael being one of them and that he was there that night. Diane looked grief

stricken she felt like she lost a son. She asked if she could speak to him. They nodded their

agreement. Max told everything that happened with him and Liz, while Isabel talked about her

life with Alex and how he was alive now and that Tess had killed him. Max told them about

Tess and the baby, and how exactly that all came about, and how Liz was going to give birth in

2 years. They weren't happy but they understood. They talked about everything from running

from the FBI and to Max being in the white room. Zan had to hold onto Diane because she was

crying so hard. Phillip clenched his fist not to lash out at those people who hurt son. They told

them everything they could imagine. Zan talked about his life in New York and about Ava and

how even though she looked like Tess she was nothing like her. Diane also cried for her son

when he talked about the torture that Vilondra and Rath put him though. Phillip looked at his

sons, Zan was his son now and looked at them with pride. They were so courageous to live

through that. They talked about future Serena and her purpose and also they talked about

present Serena and her job offer to Liz. Max's parents wanted to meet her. Diane could tell like

she could tell with Max and Liz and Zan loved Serena.

"Well I'm going to have to talk to this Langley person, to make sure he puts down Evans as

your last name, the adoption should be done by the summer time", said Phillip. Zan looked up in

surprised. They wanted to adopt him. They didn't have to do that. "You don't have to do that, I

mean I don't want to get in the way of your family", said Zan. "You are family, and my son, I

want you to have my name like Isabel, and Max do", said Phillip. Zna just smiled. "Alright, I'll

get the number form Serena", said Zan. "Algith, Mom DAD, can we go meet our friends,"

asked Isabel. "Sure but first let's show Zan his room", said Diane. Zan and the rest of his family

walked up to the second floor and walked into what used to be their guestroom. "You can

decorate it how ever you like to and we can go get the rest of your stuff from New York later

on in the summer", said Diane. Zna smiled and nodded his head. He noticed he was doing that a

lot lately. "Thanks mom", said Zan in a low voice. Diane turned around and smiled at that.

"Come on Zan we need to go shopping for clothes and get you a haircut", said Isabel pulling her

brother's arms down the stairs. Max just laughed Nazi Isabel was back. She spent two hours at

the mall which was quick considering Isabel's love for the mall. They got Zan new clothes and a

haircut, but he refused to take off his eyebrow piercing even with Isabel's whining. "Come on

Zan, that piercing is so like last season", said Isabel in a fake Calfornia valley girl accent. "Izzy

I'm not taking out my piercing man, I'm not you can pout all you want besides Serena likes it",

said Zan. Max just laughed at his brother and sister. "Let's go, I got a pie waiting for me at the

Crash Down", said Max. "Why do you lie, you got a woman waiting for you not a pie", said

Zan smirking. "Well that too, let's go", said Max. They all hopped in their parent's minivan and

drove to the crash down. They reported the jeep stolen and we promised another one by the

time school starts.

End of Flash Back:

While Max was telling the story of their parents Kyle and Ava walked in hand and hand. "Hey

Kyle how did your father take Ava living with you guys", said Liz. "Fine you know he said that

Ava had something that Tess didn't, compassion", replied Kyle. He pulled up a chair beside

Zan and pulled Ava into his lap. Alex walked in then. Maria and Liz both ran up to him and

said, "Alex you're here" "Zan your right, this crying can give you a complex", joked Alex. He

looked at Isabel and she blushed. "Hey princess", said Alex softly kissing her forehead. He got

her to get up and made her sit in his lap. Max was sitting next to Liz and smiled at Liz. He

thought this is the way it was supposed to be. But he couldn't help be scared about the

upcoming battle they would face. Liz looked at him and whispered, "Are you alright" "Yeah I'm

fine", replied Max and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him a second more and

sighed. Liz turned back to the conversation at hand. Maria was complaining about how Pam

Troy was a boyfriend stealer and that Serena and Ava had to watch out for her. "I mean those

clothes, that hair, that girl just need a corner to walk on, she's a man eater", said Maria. Max

and Kyle both bust out laughing at this. They remembered that day when Kyle called Liz that.

"What's so funny?", asked Liz. "Yeah what you laughing at?", asked Ava. "Nothing", replied

both Kyle and Max at the same time. Both girls narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms

over tier chests waiting for an explanation. "I suggest you tell them before they fire you with

those looks", laughed Michael. "Alright I'll tell you", said Max. "Evans!", aid Kyle. Max

preceded to tell them all that Kyle did that night and where the men eating comment came from.

Zan was laughing so hard at Max's and Kyle's behavior he fell on the floor. Which made the

group laugh even harder.

On a planet far away a man with no pupils n his eyes and said, "Laugh now Zan, I'll get you

soon". Kivar looked at Tess and Nicholas and smirked along with them. Soon King Zan Kivar

will be coming and so will I thought Tess. I'll kill Liz if it's the last thing I do, thought Tess.


	24. Moving In

Chapter 24

The next week or so everyone was busy either moving in or moving out. "Michael which room

do you want?", asked Serena looking at her new home. Michael was a little shocked at the size

of his new home. "This one is good" replied Michael pointing to the room on the first floor

closest to the door. He wanted to make sure he heard everyone and everything that entered this

house. Serena was living there and he had to make sure that she was safe. Serena had

suggested that they make a trip to see Laurie since she was Michael's sister. Next week is when

they will take their trip up there. "Alright let's get the rest of your stuff in here", said Serena. She

was happy that Michael decided to live with her, it was a way for her to get to know her

brother better. Zan walked into the house and looked around. "Damn Rena this place is huge",

said Zan kissing her on the forehead. His girlfriend was beautiful. Yup ladies and gentlemen

Serena was his girl. She told him a couple of days ago that she broke it off with Brian. He hated

it to admit it but that was the best news he had ever gotten. Max and Liz walked in the some

boxes. "Liz I told you not to carry any boxes", said Michael grabbing the light box from her

hands. "Michael I'm pregnant not damged", said Liz rolling her eyes once again at her over

protective brother. Michael and of course Max made it so that she never lifted a finger; she

didn't mind really but they were treating her like she was broken. Max turned and looked at her

and said, "Liz I told you not to, I don't want you to get hurt" kissing her mouth gently. Zan just

smirked at their antics. Liz and him got closer this week. She and him talked about her being

pregnant and her feelings towards Tess. After he learned about everything that Tess put them

though he was about to have a mental break down. Zan walked up to his brother and said,

"Don't worry about Liz she's strong". "Yeah like you wasn't going to yell at her for holding that

box too, that's your nephew in there you know", said Max. Zan just looked down at his shoes,

he knew Max was right. Max laughed at him, when Nazi Isabel came in with her measuring

tape. Max and Zan looked at her and rolled their eyes. Zan knew she was in one of her moods,

the mood to decorate. He was in awe at how much stuff Isabel planned when decorating his

room a few days ago. Max just laughed at her. Zan gave up and let her do her thing. Isabel was

scary mad. Zan looked up and saw Alex carrying all her home decorating magazines and Maria

following him holding what looked like drawings on how Isabel wanted to decorate Serena and

Michael's home. Maria looked at Zan and also rolled her eyes. Maria and Zan also got closer

this past week. Maria, Max, and Zan would sit around and talk and laugh at Michael and

Maria's argument that week. "Girlfriend your sister is insane", said Maria to Zan. Zan loved

when she called him that, it made him feel like he belonged. "I'm telling you just get out of her

way, Isabel is one scary alien", said Kyle walking in with a box and Ava follwing behind him

also carrying one of Serena's lamps in one hand and a small box in another. "Hey, be quiet I

have to get a feel for this room", said Isabel. Everyone looked at her and just shook their heads.

Serena didn't get it, Isabel was a Nazi yeah but she didn't care as long as she wasn't doing the

work she was fine.

"Alright Isabel what do you see for the living room?", asked Serena. Isabel ignored the question

and snapped her fingers toward Alex and so he could get her supplies. Serena just laughed at

how fast Alex got up from the floor. Poor guy thought Serena.

The last week was a bonding experience for the group of friends, well family thought Serena.

She remembered being invited to the Evan's home last week. They wanted to meet the woman

who they thought changed everyone's lives. It really wasn't her it was a future version of herself

but that little fact didn't really stop them though. Michael was also invited to the dinner party,

where Mrs. Evans preceded to shower an uncomfortable Michael with kisses on his face, telling

him how sorry she was for not being there for her. Everyone just laughed when Michael just

stared at her. "Yeah, its alright you were there when I needed you, I'm the one who got scared

it's not your fault", said a gruff Michael. She still held onto to him, she looked slightly

uncomfortable at first but easily began to relax. The dinner party also included everyone in their

little group. After dinner Mr. Evans invited everyone to sit in the living room to talk about the

alien-ness in their lives. "So Max, Isabel, and Zan filled us in on what has been going on the last

year or so, I wanted to also hear it from your mouths too", said Phillip. Liz looked up and

spoke, "Well it has been difficult sometimes but it also had some good rewards, like us saving

Ava and Serena, and getting Alex back and of course Zan. The difficult part was keeping it

from the people we love you know, its hard to get people to trust you when you lie to them all

the time, but we knew that when we got involved", said Liz squeezing Max's hands. "Yeah I

mean, my mom would have a cow if she knew, at first the Jim was after Max and them and we

had to protect them but they didn't fully trust us neither, which is understandable, then the whole

thing with Max getting captured by Special Unit and hearing about this destiny thing and of

course the slutface, excuse my language messing with people's minds, it wasn't easy", said

Maria. Michael had his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. "I learned about

everything in jail, me Alex Whitmen in jail, I couldn't believe it, I was mad at Liz for not telling

me the truth and when she did I was let's just say surprised was not the word, but after a while I

came to realize something, that I am a part of something big, I am one of a few people that

knows something that over 6 billion don't know. I'm happy I know because I got to meet these

great people and got the family that I love", said Alex. Everyone turned around and smiled at

him. Isabel was teary eyed of course, she smiled wide at him. Serena finally spoke up. "You

know I didn't even know I was different until I was about 7 years old and my mother fell down

the stairs, I healed her, I was scared out my mind that she was going think of me as a freak you

know, she just looked at my and smiled and precede to tell me why I could od these things. I

was mad at first that she dind't tell me, but she explained to me that she wanted me to have a

normal life, I told her I knew I wasn't normal in the terms she knew of and I always kind of

knew. My father wasn't really around much, I knew him, I hate to say this I hated him, He was

cold and unfeeling, but my mother loved him, I think she still does in a way. We then moved to

New York when I was about 11 years old with my dad and mom, for a year he told me

everything about his mission and what my mission would be when he died. Let me tell you I was

scared out of my mind, how was I going to protect these people, I barely could fight with the

bully that stole my lunch in school". Everyone laughed at this. "You are their protector?", asked

Diane. "In a sense, I mean not yet, my father would have to die first, my father hasn't been a

good protector anyway because he won't admit it but he is scared to death of the FBI getting

him again. I got dreams from him when I was younger about his time there and trust me it wasn't

pretty, that's why I put up with his attitude sometimes, he is a lot more human they he wants to

admit". "Oh I got a question, what about this Nasedo guy that Max told me about", asked

Phillip. "He betrayed us we thought he was helping us but I guess I was wrong", said sullen

Max. "Umm he was, I mean I think he felt guility with Kivar, he negated on the contract, that's

why the skins killed him. I'm not saying her was good, far form it in fact, but he tried to make it

up I guess in his on way, but I guess he never took it into consideration that Tess would go with

the deal even if he told her not to", said Serena. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "How do

you know that?", asked Michael. "My dad, told me about Nasedo's plan to kill the skins, so

you wouldn't have to deal with them, but he never told my dad, about the deal , if he did, my

dad would have sent me hear to warn you.", replied Serena. Zan was surprised that this woman

was supposed t protect him and the others. She was tiny and small. She looked very much like

Liz. I guess him and Max have always had the same taste in woman. They loved woman with

dark features even on Antar. He wasn't going to let Serena do this alone though. "What about

this Kivar person are they coming back?", asked a scared Diane. Her babies were fighting

some type of battle a war really that was going on some other planet. Zan looked at her

expression and pulled his mom close and kissed her forehead. Max looked at this and smiled

but the smiled faded when he remembered he had to answer her. "Yeah all of us will, I hate to

say it but we have to be prepared, in Serena's house there is a gym and we will train there.

Serena and the rest of the girls are taking self defense classes and so are the rest of us", said

Max trying to reassure his mother. He knew that he really didn't though because she looked

more scared. Zan just rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. They all knew that this

war was going to happen and most likely it was going to happen on Earth they just had to be

ready.


	25. V Formation

Chapter 25:

Serena got out of her day dream when Zan leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What are you

thinking about, it better be of me naked". Serena turned in his arms and smiled at his beautiful

face. God she loved this man. "No I was thinking about last week, at the dinner party about

what max said, I haven't been doing my job protecting you guys", said Serena lowering her

head. Zan tilted her chin up to make her look at him, "Not protecting us, baby you came back

in time do protect us, please your father is the one not oding ihis job, I love you don't you

understand you are not in this lone, we are going to protect each other, we won't lose this time,

because I think we finally got it right this time", said Zan smiling down looking into her lovely

violet eyes. Man she wasn't of this earth no human had beautiful eyes like that, violet who knew.

"Got what right?", asked Liz. Everyone was standing looking at the couple and heard what

Serena had said about not protecting them. "In the past we were with the wrong people, Max

you were trusting Vilondra, as was I and we got screwed because of it, this time we don't have

that problem, with Tess we know the deal now. Two people came from the future with

information that we need to get us through any obstacles that happens you know and besides I

think the Ten of us are strong now together then ever before", said Zan looking at the others.

Everyone understood what he was saying all this week they felt this strong pull to be together

like it was kismet or something, it probably was thought Maria. "I know what you mean it's like

we formed the v formation two people to each star. Liz and Max headed the V formation as

King and Queen of Antar", said Maria. Everyone turned around and looked at her. Something

clicked in Serena's eyes and she ran into her room that as next to Michael's. "Where is she

going?", asked Maria. Serena came back as soon as she said this and pulled out a long tube.

She opened the tube on the ground and motioned for everyone to sit down. Kyle looked at her

and could see the wheels turning in her head. He wondered what was up. "Serena what is going

on?", asked Kyle. "Maria just gave me an idea, she said that we fit into the V formation right?",

said Serena looking at everyone ot see if they were listening. "Yeah so?", asked Michael.

"Look the four square was made on Antar it was believed to be the four most powerful people

on Antar, but that couldn't be right, if two out of the four were tainted", said Serena. "Yeah

so?", asked Kyle. "Alright f they were so powerful how come we died, how was Kivar able to

do what they did, I got the answer", said Serena. Max looked at her and motioned with his

hand to continue. "Max you saw the royal seal right, it was the V formation in your head right?",

asked Serena. "It looked like this right?", asked Serena showing everyone the map of Antar

and the surrounding planets. Everyone was amazed at the picture. "Yeah that's it", said Max.

"Okay then why does everyone keep on saying that the symbol of the four square is the

strongest, It can't be the V formation would have to be, we got our energy from the planet its

everyone still living on Antar does, so the strength of power wouldn't be from the four people

standing in the four square but rather from all of us taking a position in the V formation", said

Serena. Everyone looked at her like she lost her mind. "Serena I'm not following how does this

explain what Maria was talking about", said Max. Liz's eyes looked at Serena and it clicked in

her mind too. "The V formation is stronger then the four square, we make up a v formation, Zan

coming into our group completed it, don't you guys feel the pull, its like we are meant to be, like

its" "Kismet", everyone said. Everyone looked at each other and looked surprised that

everyone answered the same thing. "We are finally with the people we are supposed to be with

and nothing can mess that up anymore, we got rid of all the obstacles that destiny threw us, from

Tess to Zan and Alex dying.", said Serena. "But I don't understand there is ten people but Five

stars how will that work", asked confused Michael. "Like I said we found our soul mates", said

Serena. "So?", asked Michael. "What is a soul mate Michael? It's two people, two parts of one

whole. Its your other part, your partner in crime so to speak, so that means that each pair of

soul mate would govern each star of the V formation like we are supposed to, in fact everyone

get up get next to your soul mate, and form the v formation, Max and Liz are at the front", said

Serena. Everyone did as they were told and each pair held hands facing each other. The all felt

the humm of power, then the light show began. Stars and green and purple lights swirled around

them. Max;s seal came forward as well as Liz's. The swirling symbol appeared on the ground

before them and opened open. In a voice that clearly wasn't speaking English said, "It has

begun, the prophecy has been fulfilled". Everyone stared in shock. They could now hear

everyone's thoughts and feelings. They were connected in a deeper level. "What the hell was

that?", asked Kyle. Ava was staring in shock. "It was us having the upper hand, we can know

share each other's gift, we are a part of a whole, we are completed", replied Liz. The handprint

on her stomach glowed brightly. Her son understood. She knew he did. He was to be the next

king he would also find his V formation too. Max looked at the hand print and covered Liz's

belly. He felt the connection right away and knew the battle this time would be on their terms.

This war would finish here on Earth.

Maria looked at her family eating in Serena's kitchen. She smiled at that her family. After the

connection of everyone in the V formation, they talked about what exactly this meant and how

will this help them. "So this means we are more powerful?", asked Kyle while eating his slice of

pizza. "Yeah, I mean, we have each others gifts now, healing, blasting, freezing, everything, that

means that we can fight harder now", said Serena. Maria spoke up "Do you think Kivar knew

about the V formation?". "Nah, I believe he thought that the four square was the most powerful,

like everyone else thought, that's why he tainted it by getting Ava and Vilondra on his side,

which I hate to say it wasn't that hard of a task to do", said Serena wiping pizza from Zan's

chin. Everyone chuckled at his disgruntled look at Seren'a mother hen act. "DO you think Kivar

knows about this V thing?", asked Maria. "NO I don't think so, because like everyone else on

Antar they believe strongly in the power of the four square, that's why Ava was cloned, I didn't

want to I wanted to send Amelia down instead, but the queen mother told me I had to send it

down this way. I mean Callie had to send it down, Callie being my past self. "I was going to ask

you about that, I mean why would you send Ava instead and why the rest of us weren't sent?",

asked Isabel. "Me and Zan, might not be King Zan and princess Vilondra but we were royalty

too and was brother and sister to Max and Lonnie, why were we not sent?", asked Isabel. "I

can answer that, the experiment in cloning was very new, Amelia and Me were not sure if it was

going to work but Amelia had a vision of us getting killed by Kivar and we had to try, anyway,

like the rest of Antar we also believe that the four square couldn't be broken that this was the

most powerful force on Antar. That's why Amelia didn't fight for Zan, even though he was her

husband and why even though everyone knew that Rath was married to Layla they wanted him

to leave her and marry Vilondra so that the four square's ties could not be broken. Vienna and

Xavier that's your name on Antar were not part of the four square. What's ironic is that even

though they didn't send you down, you got sent down atleast your souls did. Thank god the

queen mother ordered me to send both Avas because at the time I didn't know that my sisiter's

soul would be part of the supposed royal four", ended Serena with a sigh. "I know I can't

believe it" said Ava. "Oh well now we know something that Kivar doesn't", said Michael. "I

think its romantic", said Maria after a long pause. Kyle looked at her and rolled his eyes, "How

is betrayal, treason, and death romantic?", asked Kyle. "Not that part, the part of us being

together in every lifetime, we fight for this love, its got to mean something. I mean is our love that

important, it must be. I think Zan was right, we finally got it right in this lifetime and timeline,

even Future Max wanted to change things but he was wrong, you Liz and Max and everyone in

this room are proof that soul mates exist", said Maria. Serena looked at her and smiled, "She's

right you know, my powers are not fully there yet, but I remember seeing us on Earth during the

Salem witch trials you know. We were together then too, but destiny kept getting in the way.

Fate can do but so much", said Serena. "I thought that Fate and Destiny were the same thing",

said Zan. "NO its not, destiny changes, it gives us obstacles and it is the one thing that tests

Fate. Fate is what is meant to be, it makes us recognize our soul mates, but we have free will,

we make decisions that can be bad or good and those decisions effect the end results you

know. God or whoever is in charge of this thing put us together or at least in close quarters and

he or she gives us the right to chose whether or not we are going to let destiny interfere.", said

Serena. "Wow, that is wow, I don't know what to say to that, it makes sense though, how do

you know that?", asked Liz. "Its just something I believe in you know, but having these powers

of mine helps too. Like for instance let's look at the day that Max saved you he could have

made the choice to leave or not save you which would have maybe resulted in you guys not

being together and basically Maria, Kyle, Valenti, and Alex not knowing your secret. Or let's

change the person, would you have saved Maria if she were the one to get shot, or would have

Michael been the one to risk his life to save her. You know each decision has a consequence,

that's why these future versions of ourselves keep coming back to change it, change destiny."

Said Serena. "Yeah before he disappeared he told me that we make our own destiny", said Liz.

"Yeah we do, we can change our destinies too", said Serena. "Alright all this talk about life, is

tiring let's do something else", said Kyle. "Umm let's go to this club out in Santa Fe they got a

singing thing we can do, we can win money for it too", said Maria. "Cool, I haven't been

clubbing in a long time", said Zan. "Alright let's roll, we can meet here at 8 o clock and drive

down there", said Isabel. "I got to pick out an outfit in all these boxes, I should be ready

though", said Serena. Zan got up and kissed her mouth gently and said, "You're my soul mate, I

love you". "I love you too", replied Serena. Everyone walked out the door and got into there

cars, while Michael and Serena waved them good bye. Michael shut the door and felt the hairs

on the back of his neck stand up. "What's wrong?", said Serena looking concerned she felt his

nervousness in their connection meaning the rest of the guys felt it too. "I don't know I feels like

someone is walking on my grave", said Michael. Serena looked scared when he said this. "I

don't know Serena its like I feel something it wrong or something is coming", said Michael.

"Your right we have to stick together and always train, I think that the fight with Kivar is coming

soon", said a sullen Michael. Serena gasped and hugged Michael tightly. Michael's arms came

around her and held her just as tight. One tear flowed down her check. The first battle is

coming.


	26. Michael's fear

Chapter 26:

"I won't anything happen to you Serena, it will be okay, we killed Kivar in the other lifetime so

this lifetime will not be a big deal", said Michael. "Yeah, your right, let's get ready, for this club

thing Maria was talking about", said Serena walking away from Michael and into her bed-room.

She looked through the boxes that held all her party clothes. She wanted to feel sexy tonight so

she decided to wear her white corset top and her black striped pants. She still felt Michael's

anxiety and she was worried but she intended to have fun tonight, with her family and her man.

She smiled when she thought of Zan. She was not going to ruin this. She was going to be with

the love of her life. She hadn't told the rest of them that she remembered them clearly now from

Antar. She was scared mainly because Zan died in her arms. She promised herself that she

would not let that happen again.

Meanwhile in Max's jeep everyone felt Michael's anxiety. "My brother is scared Max, I don't

like this", said a worried Liz. Max reached out and held her hand. He felt it too but he knew that

Michael didn't want to talk about it now and he would talk about later when he was ready. "I

know baby, it will be okay, we will talk to Michael later, but tonight we are going to enjoy the

night alright", said Max. "Yeah, okay, I love you so much", said Liz. "I love you too", replied

Max. He looked at her rubbing her belly and smiled. He loved when she did that. He loved the

fact that he and Liz created something together. He was still worried about her though. She

never really confronted her rape. Just thinking about that got him so angry and guilty. He should

have been there for her and he failed her. "You didn't fail me, I feel safe with you and Nicholas

will get what he deserves. I have been seeing a therapist that Serena suggested and the girls

have been there for me Max, don't worry I can handle it and if I can't I'll come to you I

promise", said Liz. "How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Max raising his eyebrows.

"I know because I am your other half don't you know that Max our connection is stronger now

you just have to focus and you will be hear my thoughts too, but please don't do it often

because I meant be having thoughts that are not so kosher about you", said Liz laughing. "What

kind of thought, are they erotic or something?" asked Max. "Maybe", said Liz giggling. Max just

smiled at her laughing face. Man she is beautiful. "Thank you, your not so bad yourself", said

Liz. "I'm going to have to get used to this, but I like it, its intimate", said Max. She smiled at him

again. She unconsciously rubbed her belly again; she didn't even notice that she does that. "You

know that you rub your belly a lot", said Max. "Oh I didn't notice I did that", said Liz. "Don't

stop I think it's beautiful when you do that", said Max. He reached over and covered her hand

with his rubbing her belly with her. It seemed to soothe her because her eyes drifted close.

When he reached the Crash down and looked at her and found her asleep. He got out of the

car and opens her door and picked her up in his arms. She didn't wake up but burrowed into

his arms. She sighed I her sleep and mumbled "Max". Max smiled at this, she was thinking

about him. Was he an idiot to actually feel butterflies in his stomach when she thought of him?

"NO your not an idiot, you're my heart", said Liz looking up at his beautiful amber eyes. She

reached up and kissed him hard. By this time they reached her bedroom and were laying on the

bed. When they separated for air, Max asked, "Where are your parents?" "They are away this

week on some restaurant promoting thing in California", said Liz. "Let me get ready for this

club", said Liz. She pulled off her t-shirt and took off her jeans in front of Max when she turned

around his mouth was hanging open. She reached for him and closed it for him kissing him

gently. "What are you ding Liz, do you want me to leave the room while you change?" asked a

dazed Max. Man she was beautiful. "No I don't Max you've seen every part of me and every

part belongs to you, you can watch if you want, I know you want to considering the fact that

little Max down there is standing up at attention,", teased Liz. Max looked down and blushed.

"Put I mean I know we have done this but I mean we just remembered it I don't want to make

you feel uncomfortable", said Max. "Your not making me feel uncomfortable, I love you Max,

do you know that?" said Liz. "Yeah I know its just amazing sometimes, I can't believe you

loved me as long as I loved you", said Max looking at Liz taking off her bra. She was going to

kill him. "Believe it Max, you're my soul mate, I loved you man times and I will continue to love

you forever", replied Liz. Liz came to stand in front of Max and his eyes dropped to her breast

he was trying not to do that but it was right there. "Do you like what you see?" asked Liz in a

deeper voice. "Yeah, very much, you're killing me Liz", replied Max. "Umm that's the plan",

said Liz rubbing against him. Max gasped and looked at her desire filled eyes. Yup she was

trying to kill him. He could play this game too. He reached out with his mouth and took her

nipple into his mouth and sucked. She moaned and replied "Max we can do this later, we got to

meet the others", said Liz. "NO let me finish this, I want you to cum before we leave", said

Max. He licked her chest and sucked again. She just withered under his touch and came right

there. She fell on top of him and sighed. She reached down and unbuckled his pants and

reached inside his pants and took out his penis and brought it to her mouth. "Liz we don't have

time, I got to go home and change too", said Max in a voice he didn't recognize. "We got time,

let me make you cum.", said Liz. Liz bent down and took his manhood into her mouth and

sucked. Max groaned and moaned loudly. "God, Liz it feels so good, so good", said Max as he

looked down at Liz bobbing her head on his penis. He continued to look at her and felt the

orgasm that was coming from his toes all the way to his groin. He threw his head back and

shouted, "Liz, oh God, don't stop". He came right in her mouth and Liz swallowed. She kissed

the tip of his penis and got up. "Do you feel better", asked Liz. "Yeah much better" replied

Max. He kissed her there, he couldn't stop himself. "Let me get dressed okay", said Liz. Max

just nodded his head. She got undressed and walked around her room comfortable in front of

Max. He had his hands behind his head and watched her parade around the room. Liz chose

and pink halter top and a long pink skirt. She modeled for Max and asked, "What do you

think?" "You look amazing", said Max sincerely. "Aww thanks, let's go", said Liz grabbing a

light sweater and grabbed Max's hands making him stand up off the bed. They walked to the

jeep where they drove next to Max's house so he could get dressed. At his house he shows

Isabel, Zan and Alex hanging the kitchen already dressed. Isabel looked nice in her red top and

black leather pants. Alex was dressed casually in the same colors. Zan opted to wear white and

black. "Hey you guys, Max go get ready, Maria is coming here in a few minutes", said Isabel.

"Why is she coming here?" "Oh she wanted to ride with us instead of going alone in the Jetta."

replied Alex. "Oh alright" replied Max. He walked up the stairs into his room followed by Liz

where she sat down on his bed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly again. Max looked at

his girl and smiled and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and kissed him on the mouth.

"Get dressed Max, or we will never leave this room", said Liz stroking his face. "Oh alright",

said Max. He went to his closet and pulled out black pants and a black shirt. He got undressed

and looked at Liz looking at him. He was beginning to feel self- conscious when she said, "Max,

god you're sexy", and then blushed. He just laughed at her blushing face and kissed her again.

He got dressed and lifted Liz off his bed. "Come let's go meet the others", said Max. When

they reached downstairs they heard Maria and the others laughing. Maria was dressed in a

khaki colored dress and had her hair down around her face. The dress was short showing her

impressive legs. "Let's roll, Ava and Kyle said they were meeting us at Serena and Michael's",

said Maria. She looked at her best-friend's face and saw contentment there and saw her

rubbing her stomach again. She has been doing that a lot lately she wondered if she even

noticed. Everyone walked out of the house and got into a car. Maria and Zan rode with Alex

and Isabel in their car and left Max and Liz in the jeep to themselves. They arrived at Serena's

within 20 minutes and walked up to the front of the door and before Max rang the bell Serena

opened the door looking beautiful. Zan had his mouth hanging open. She walked up to him and

kissed his mouth. "Damn girl you trying to kill a brother", said Zan. Everyone just laughed at

him. Serena was wearing her corset that showed off her nice sized chest and regular pants her

hair was braided in a French braid and had little flowers in it. Max heard laughing in the house

and walked in finding Ava and Kyle tickling each other. Kyle looked up ad said, "Hey guys,

don't you all clean up nice. And what is up with every couple matching?" He was wearing blue

shirt and black pants and Ava was wearing the same color just a short very short skirt. "Ava I

think you should change, that skirt is too short", said Michael walking into the room wearing a

white shirt and khaki pants. He looked at Maria and noticed what Kyle was saying about the

matching outfit. "Its not short big brother it's just not long", replied Ava rolling her eyes at

Michael's over-protective behavior. It's only been two weeks but she was used to his behavior

by now. Max just laughed at Ava and Michael arguing at her clothing. He hated to admit it, it

was really short. He heard Michael telling Kyle that he shouldn't let her wear skirts like that.

Kyle laughed and said, "Oh yeah, I'm going to tell her what to do, are you nuts?" Maria went

up to Michael when he was going to say something and kissed him hard on the mouth. Michael

looked dazed and asked, "What were we talking about again?" Everyone laughed at him and

Maria looked satisfied with her actions. "Let's go dancing my friends", said Serena. "You guys

didn't answer my question about the matching outfits", said Kyle. "I don't match with Liz", said

Max. "Yeah you do, you are wearing one color just like her", said Kyle. "I don't know we

didn't know that we were doing it", said Serena. Serena was the last one out the house and

locked it with her key and her powers. Zan was in front her and they walked to her jeep holding

hands. Michael was driving with Maria in the passenger seat. Zan opened the door for Serena

and got in on the other said of the backseat. Michael was arguing with Maria about her skirt that

was also short but not as short as Ava's while Serena looked at each other and rolled their

eyes. Serena cuddled up to Zan smelling his scent and he kissed the top of her head. Zan

looked at Michael in the front and asked him, "Michael what was all that panic before I thought

I was going to have a heart attack", asked Zan. Serena stiffened in his arms and he rubbed her

back in slow circles trying to soothe her. Maria turned at this and said, "Yeah, space-boy I was

worried" she grabbed his hand and kissed it. Michael told him what happened and everyone

looked scared a bit. "Look let's just enjoy tonight and we will worry about it tomorrow", said

Michael. Everyone nodded and Serena closed her eyes and sighed. Zan was worried but he

would give it just one night.

Meanwhile in Ava and Kyle's car, they felt the fear again. "We are going to ask Michael about

this panic he is feeling I don't like my brother being scared", said Ava. Kyle nodded and kissed

her hand not taking his eyes off the road. "We will, don't worry" said Kyle. He was worried

though. He didn't know if he was ready to fight yet. "You will fight fine Kyle I know that", said

Ava reading his mind. "How did you know what I was thinking" asked Kyle. "I don't know I

guess our connection is getting better, I like it do you like it I mean", asked Ava. "Yeah I do,

just try not going into my dreams, I don't want you to see, me dreaming about your naked

body", said Kyle in a serious tone. Ava just laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love

you Ava", said Kyle looking into her blue eyes. He already discussed this with his dad and his

dad loved her already like his own daughter, he wanted to marry her someday soon. "I love you

too Kyle, so much", said Ava tearing up a little. She leaned her head on his shoulders and

sighed. She was happy; she would worry about what her brother had to say, tomorrow.

Alex and Isabel were also discussing their fears about Michael's panic. "I don't like it Alex,

Michael doesn't get scared easily, something scared him", said Isabel wringing her hands

together something that she noticed she had been doing a lot lately. "I'm sure he will tell us

what's wrong at least tomorrow, I think he needs time to process it you know", said Alex

running his finger up and down Isabel's palm. He didn't know how he knew that but he did.

God he loved her. "I love you too Alex", said Isabel. "I didn't say that out loud", said Alex.

"You didn't, I guess, our connection is stronger, I wonder if we can reach the others too", said

Isabel.

In Max and Liz's car they weren't doing much talking they were just enjoying the ride. Liz held

onto Max's hands and caressed her belly with the other hand. She knew she couldn't keep

doing this in public because people would look at her weird but she knew that the baby like it.

He little boy loved being connected with his mom. The thought brought tears to her eyes. "What

wrong sweetheart", asked Max after seeing her tears? Liz turned at looked at her soul mate ad

smiled. She reached up and smoothed his worry lines on his beautiful face and replied, "Don't

worry Max, I 'm just thinking that we are going to have a son, me and you". Max let out a sigh

and smiled at her, "I know its amazing, I never been happier in my life", said Max also getting

tears in his eyes. Liz wiped them away and felt his rolling emotions through their connection; she

proceeded to send her love to comfort him. "Thank you Max", said Liz softly. "For what?"

asked Max. "For giving me life", replied Max. He took his eyes off the road and looked at her

and said, "NO thank you Liz", said Max. "For what?" asked Liz. "For giving me a reason to

live", said Max. Tears leaked form Liz's eyes and she laughed a little and said, "Damn

hormones, they make me cry too much". "Its okay, I don't mind the crying", said Max. They

finally reached the club and they heard Serena and Maria shout together, "Let's get this party

started". Max and Liz looked at each other and laughed.


	27. Let's get this party Started

Chapter 27:

They entered the club and Serena dragged Zan to the dance floor. A fast paced song was

vibrating throughout the small dance floor and throughout the whole club. The rest of the gang

found a large table that sat ten people. Kyle and Ava got up and danced with Ava rubbing her

body against Kyle and him getting too excited about it, until he saw Michael drilling holes into

his head with his eyes. He pulled her a little away but she turned to him and kissed him soundly

on the lips. God he loved her. Isabel sat down talking to Alex that was next to her and Liz and

Max were off in there staring in the soul mate eyes thing that they do. Maria dragged an

unwilling Michael on the dance floor. Michael really wasn't a dancer but he swayed back and

forth hold onto Maria's gyrating hips. Damn how did she learn how to dance like that he

thought. "Serena taught me", said Maria. A surprised Michael looked at her and she just

whispered into his ears "Our connection is strong like it was always". Michael nodded his head

and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Serena was dancing up against Zan who was trying hard to keep up with her rolling hips. She

turned around and slowed down for him, and put her arms around his neck. "I love you so

much," said Serena. He smiled and replied "I love you too". She started moving in slow circular

circles onto his hips rolling hips and he had to clench his teeth not to hump her on the dance

floor. "Serena your killed me, ", said Zan in a low voice. "I know, I love when you lose

control", said Serena grinding up against him even more. Serena heard the song change to her

and Ava's favorite song and she saw Ava coming towards her. It was a Spanish song that they

loved from the sound track Dance With Me. "Oh shit Ava, it's our song", said Serena. She

walked out of Zan's arms and joined Ava on the dance floor and moving her hips while the guys

looked on. She and Ava bounced up and down with the fast beat while everyone in the club

watched on. Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex, and the rest watch as their friends family danced up on

each other. "Kyle is it wrong that I'm turned on by this", asked Zan. "I know what you mean,

god, she touching her like that", said Kyle. Serena's hips were moving in such a fast beat that is

was even hard for Ava to keep up. Serena turned around and faced the two boys. She nodded

to Ava and Ava nodded also and walked up to Zan and Kyle. Serena put Zan's hands on her

hips and he looked down mesmerized by her hips. Her arms where up over her head and she

was smiling at him. Kyle was in a similar position. They both were in Awe. Max just laughed at

his brother and Kyle they looked like they were going to die from a hard on. Serena walked out

of Zan's hands and turned around drawing him over to her with her fingers and he returned his

hands to her hips pulling her against his body though. By that time everyone was cheering while

the song came to an end. Zan looked down at Serena when the song ended and kissed her.

"God you are trying to kill me". Serena just giggled in response. A slow song came on and the

rest of the gang got on the dace floor when Sheryl Crow's voice singing Leaving Las Vegas

boomed through the speakers. Liz held onto Max tightly as Sheryl's words floated through her

system. He remembered his flash of Liz in the wedding dress and looked down at Liz looking

up at him. She smiled and said, "I remember, I remember". He kissed her with all the passion

that he could. God he wanted her as his wife in his arms forever. "I know I want to be there

too", said Liz reading his mind again. "We will I promise, Liz we will be husband and wife,

soon", said a determined Max. The song came to an end and everyone retuned to their table

discussing and laughing about Serena and Ava's seductive dance. "Man my sisters are going to

give me a heart attack I swear, Liz you and Isabel better not do this to me", said Michael

putting his head on the table. Maria rubbed his back while she laughed. Isabel smiled, happy

that Michael still considered her his sister.

A young woman came on the stage that was in the front on the club and announced that they

would be a singing group contest and the winners won 500 dollars. Maria was excited jumping

up and down in her seat. "We got to do this you guys, please", said Maria. "Liz I know you can

sing", said Maria. "Ava and Serena can sing also and play guitar and the drums", said Zan.

"You can make it a girls band type thing", said Zan. He remembered when he was 12 years old

and Serena teaching him and Ava how to play the drums and guitar. "Zan, it's been a while

since I played, what if I forget", said Serena. "NO you won't you loved it too much", said Zan.

"What about this, Ava you play drums, Serena you are on guitar, and Maria you and Liz will

sing", suggested Kyle. "I know Isabel can't do anything musical though", said Max. "Hey",

replied Isabel hitting him in the arm. "You know it's true, I'm not even going to tell everyone

about 5th grade winter pageant", said Max laughing. Everyone laughed except Ava, Serena, ad

Zan. "Mind explaining to us, what happened", said Zan. "Oh yeah, Isabel had to sing Silent

Night and she was so bad that the microphone was cut off, you figured out later that it was our

fifth grade teacher Mr. Raddish that shut it off, he couldn't stand the noise", said Max laughing.

Isabel just hit him hard on the head. "Shut up Max", said Isabel. "Don't let me remind them

about you singing outside of Liz's window with that Spanish mariachi band", said Isabel. Max

just blushed hard. His whole face turned red and so did his ears. "What Max is a good singer

and he looked so adorable in the hat", said Liz dreamily while the others laughed at him. "Oh

god you didn't", said Michael. "Yeah he did", said Isabel. Everyone continued to laugh while

Maria signed up the girls for the singing contest. "Well we are signed up", said Maria coming

back to sit at the table. "What song are we doing?" asked Liz. She was getting butterflies in her

stomach she never sang in public before. Maria walked up to her and said it in her ears. Liz

looked at her friend and said, "Really?" "Yeah, I know that it's special to you", said Maria.

"Mind telling the rest of us that has to play it", said Serena. Maria walked up to Ava and Serena

and told them secretly. "What about the rest of us?" asked Alex. "It's a surprise, oh we got to

sing two songs so, enjoy, let's go girls it's almost time for us", said Maria. Various groups came

on stage, some were good, and some were down right awful. "Well our next group is 4 girls,

that call them selves, Antar, give it up", said the announcer. Everyone at the table looked at the

stage when they heard that name and smiled moving their heads back and forth in a negative

manner. "Well at least they didn't call the group alien", said Kyle. Everyone just laughed. Max

looked at Liz walking on stage and his heart stopped. How did she do that to him? All the guys

were thinking the same thing about there respective girlfriends. Ava took her position in the

back at the drums and Serena took the guitar. She smiled at Maria and Liz taking their position

at the microphones. Serena knew at Liz was nervous and went up and hugged her and

whispered in her ears; "Sing for the heart, he is listening" Liz smiled and said, "I know". "Our

first song is "Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk, hope you like it" said Maria. Serena

guitar started the first beat and Liz's beautiful voice came into the microphone singing the first

voice. She closed her eyes and sang with her heart like Serena told her. "Something in your

eyes, makes me want to lose myself, makes me want to lose myself in your arms", sang Liz

slowly. She opened her eyes when Maria's voice joined hers and looked into Max's eyes. His

eyes held so much love that her voice cracked a little bit, with tears. "Feels like home to me,

feels like home to me", she sang with Maria and heard Ava and Serena coming in and singing

the song with her. They must have felt the tears coming. They gave her support. Maria looked at

Liz and smiled. Michael was staring at Maria when he heard Liz's voice crack a little; his baby

sister had unshed tears in her eyes, looking at Max. He smiled and returned his attention back to

Maria. Maria looked at him and sang loudly "Feels like home to me, Feels home to me, Feels

like I'm all the way back to where I belong", ending the song. Serena's guitar note was the last

note they heard before the whole club erupted in cheers. The girls smiled. Liz looked at her

friends and felt like she was home. "Our next song, is a Sheryl Crow song, I think you going to

love it", said Maria, looking at Max and Liz. Liz took a deep breath and Serena began with her

guitar. Slowly the song became clear to Max and he smiled. "Come to me now and lay your

hands over me, even if it's a lie say it will be alright, I'll shall believe", sang Liz not looking at

Max for fear that she might cry. Tears leaked from Max's eyes when he heard the song. He got

flashes from the night, where he created his child with his soul mate. Liz rubbed her belly while

she held the micro phone with her other hand. Isabel saw her brother crying she touched his

hand. He looked at her and smiled. By this time Maria's voice joined Liz. "Please say honestly

that you won't give up on me, I shall believe". Serena's solo guitar came up and she looked at

Zan and smiled. He knew and she knew that this was meant to be. Liz sang with her whole

heart and soul "I shall believe, I shall believe, I shall believe", she repeated over and over again.

Kyle looked at his girl playing the drums gently. She was gentle and loving. Ava looked up and

saw Kyle staring at him and she smiled. She mouthed the words that always got his heart racing

"I love you, forever". "I shall Believe", sang Liz ending the song and looking down at Max that

had tears in his eyes. She smiled down at him and mouthed the words "We love you" rubbing

her belly. "I love you guys too", replied Max. Everyone cheered in the club again while the girls

made their way to their friends. The announcer came the microphone about ten minutes later

and answered the winner "While the judges have reached a decision", she paused for dramatic

affect. "The girl group Antar has won", she screamed into the microphone. Maria squealed

loudly hugging Michael and kissing him hard. "It feels like home to me", said Michael looking

into his pixie's eyes. "Yes it does", replied Maria. The four girls went up and got their check.

Maria and Serena squealed when they were handed a trophy as well. Serena took the trophy

and handed Liz it. "You deserved it, it's you and Maria who made us win you guys sang from

your hearts and the judges felt that", said Serena kissing Liz's cheeks and kissing Maria's as

well. Ava smiled as well and said, "Ditto". They walked down the stage and their family hugged

them like crazy. "Well I think this 500 dollars should be split 10 ways so that's 50 bucks a

person", said Maria. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "We didn't sing or do anything why do

we get money?" asked Isabel. Maria walked up to her and took her hands into hers and said,

"Well you have been taking care of those two over there", pointing at Michael and Max. "Alex

has been taking care of me and Liz, Max has been taking care of everyone, Michael took care

of me when Alex was dead, and Zan took care of Ava and Serena, and Kyle took care of Liz

and Ava, we are family and families take care of one another and so this money is nothing but

our family fund", said Maria. Isabel smiled at her and hugged her. "Do you guys want to stay or

go to my house and watch movies", asked Serena. "Let's go I'm tired and movies sound good

now", said Liz hugging Max. "Alright let's roll", said Kyle. You could hear the good- natured

banter about what movies to watch and Kyle suggesting porn and hearing Ava curse at him for

that suggestion. Michael said no chick flicks when Maria suggested Titanic. Serena and Zan just

laughed at them. Serena turned around and looked into the cold eyes of on the judges. She felt

a shiver go down her spine. "What's wrong", asked Zan. "That judge something is wrong with

him", said Serena. Zan looked over and saw it too before the judge disappeared in the crowd

of people. "We need to tell the others", said Zan. Serena nodded her head ad headed towards

the car. She trembled. Zan saw this and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Rena is going

to be alright" but silently he said I hope but Serena heard him in her mind.


	28. Judge Evil

Chapter 28:

Serena looked at Zan's eyes and could tell he was worried but he was trying his best not to

make her nervous about that judge. She knew who it was and she was going have to tell the rest

of them that they had to get ready to fight. "You know who he is don't you?", asked Zan.

Serena nodded her head and looked at him again after chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Zan take his thumb and swiped his thumb over her mouth indicating to her not to abuse her lips

that way. She smiled at him and answered, "We are going have to train that's Kivar's little

brother, and let me tell you if he is here Kivar or Nicholas is not far behind". Zan's eyes widen

and he pulled Serena into his embrace. He would die before he let anything happen to her.

Reading his thoughts Serena replied, "You can't die understand , I can't got through that again,

I went through it twice before I can't handle it again, I pretended to Ava that I was alright when

she told me but I dies Zan do you understand Brian was an escape for me so the pain wouldn't

consume me, please you can't leave me, I need you okay". Serena had tears following down

her eyes. She knew she was over-reacting but she couldn't help it. The thought of losing him

was too painful. She just couldn't live through that again. Zan looked at her and wiped away her

tears. "I won't leave you, I promise Serena, you're my life. What do you mean twice?", asked

Zan. Serena looked at him again in his beautiful amber eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth

and said, "On Antar you died in my arms, I have been getting memories back, I guess my

powers are growing or something, but anyway, Kivar sneaked into our room and killed you

from back. I walked in a little while later, and saw you dying. God there was blood everywhere

and you just smiled at me and told me that you loved me and that we will be together forever.

Zan I didn't get to tell you I was pregnant. I kissed you and you left me. It was the most painful

experience of my entire life. I lost Rath and Amelia and everyone else was on the verge of dying

the only two people alive were me and Max and god, we saved me and got himself killed. He

also died in my arms. He didn't want to live I know that because Amelia was dead but God I

wanted to die then. Kivar just laughed at me while I cried over Max's body and He shot me

killing me", said Serena tearfully.

Michael came in searching for Zan and Serena because him and Maria had been waiting in the

car for ten minutes and the others had already gone to his house. He started feeling his sister's

panic and saw Zan holding his crying sister. He went into protective mode and walked up to

them. "What the hell happened", asked Michael. Zan looked at him with tears in his eyes and

Michaels' anger turned into fear. Zan hardly ever cried what the hell is going on. "Kivar's

brother is here, he was one of the judges. Serena saw him oh god", said Zan. Michael looked at

the man who loved his sisiter, the man wo was his best-friend's brother, the man he considered

a brother also felt his fear. He never felt anything like that in his life. He usually felt his sisters and

Maria and on occasion Max and Isabel but never felt Zan. Their connection to each other must

be getting stronger and if that was the case, if one of them were to get hurt they would all feel it

too. That fact worried him. "Let's go to the house and talk to everyone else, about everything

okay, and then we will watch some movies and try to get some sleep", said Michael in a calm

voice while his heart was bounding fast in his chest. He was scared out of his mind which meant

that the others were feeling it too. Zan nodded his head and followed Michael to the car with his

arms wrapped closely around Serena.

"I feel his fear again I don't like this at all", said Liz while sitting in Serena's house with the

others. Ava looked scared she was also feeling Serena's fear. She didn't like it one bit. She had

always been close with Serena, when she learned that Serena was her sister it was the happiest

day of her life. She didn't like Serena feeling fear. The other's connection with her is not strong

enough yet but Ava knew that they felt Serena's fear too. Alex looked around and couldn't

stand the amount of anxiety that was in the room. Max looked tense, Isabel, Liz, and Ava was

showing large amounts of fear, and Kyle was wringing his hands together like Isabel does when

she is scared. He didn't like what Kivar, Nicholas, and Tess were doing to his family.

Whenever he remembered Tess he felt his stomach flip with disgust and pain. She killed him. If

it wasn't for Serena he wouldn't be alive today. That thought alone scared him. He didn't want

to die, and he didn't want any of his family to die. He loved them more then words could

describe. He was home in every sense of the word. He wouldn't let those bastards hurt his

family. His thoughts wandered to about a couple of days after the meeting with the Evan's.

"Yo Alex, pass me the remote control", said Zan. They all decided to have a guy's day thing

while the girls went shopping for God knows what. Alex tossed remote to Zan and continued to

watch Max and Michael have an argument on the importance of the body count in Braveheart.

"I'm telling you Max its 288 I saw it", said Michael. "No its not its 287 you counting that head

twice", said Max in a reply that Alex just found funny. Alex bust out laughing. "What's so funny

Whitman", asked Kyle watching the sports channel with Zan on the couch of the Valenti house.

"Nothing I just find it funny, that the king and his second-in-command are talking about head

counts", said Alex laughing again. Max and Michael glared at him and Max replied, "Well at

least we are warriors while your biggest threat is Isabel and her decorating magazines".

Everyone bust out laughing when both Alex and Zan shuddered. "Shut up like you not scared of

her, I don't care what any one says that woman is scary", said Alex. They just continued

laughing and enjoy their supposed guys day with out the girls. "I wonder what the girls are

doing?", asked Kyle. He hated t admit is but he missed Ava. "God you whupped", said Zan

throwing a pillow at Kyle's head. "Yeah like you are not wondering the same thing about where

Serena is and what Victoria Secret underwear she buying", said Kyle throwing the pillow back

at his head. "How do you know that they are at Victoria Secret's?", asked Michael. "Oh I saw

Ava flipping through those magazines and she said that they were going, Liz was there too Max

and asked my opinion on this one", said Kyle showing him the red teddy on page 24. Max's

eyes widen and rolled back in the back of his head imagining Liz in that. "She said she was

going to buy that?", asked a suddenly dry-mouthed Max. "Yup but she said something to

Serena about getting in black, but Serena instead that she should get it in red so she could get

the black one", said Kyle smiling when Zan's head turned so fast he looked like he could get

whip lash. "Let me see that", said Zan. He looked at the picture and closed his eyes. Visions of

Serena taking that off got him too hot for words. "Isabel and Maria were there too, if you want

to know what they were going to get", said Kyle in a smirk. Michael and Alex looked at him

and said, "Spill it Valenti". Kyle pointed to Various stuff that he had to give his opinion on when

the girls were at his house. They actually thought he could actually give useful information on the

topic. They just made him horny. "Damn you think they will by that stuff?", asked Alex fanning

himself. "Yup Serena got her credit card and wanted to spend her father's money you know",

said Kyle frowning. He hated how Langely treated Serena. She cried after talking to him that's

why the girls were at his house in the first place. She was sleeping over until she got her own

house. Ava called the girls over to get Serena's mind of it. Zan saw Kyle frowned and asked,

"What's up dude, what did that bastard do to her again?" He could barely contain his anger, he

hated Serena hurting. "You know the usual, hateful words, I just don't get it Serena's is his flesh

and blood, why does he continue to treat her like shit, I know the whole Alien thing is not the

excuse he is giving her, so is the deal?", asked a confused Kyle. "I don't know its always been

that way, when we were 12 he brought us ice-cream and none for her and she didn't say

anything she just said that it was normal for him to forget her", said Zan frowning. "That bastard,

he is a dick head for real", said Michael in an anger tone. "I know that's so wrong I don't

understand how anyone can treat their own flesh and blood like that besides Serena is a good

person, she deserve family that love her you know", said Max. He was frowning too. This man

was supposed to be their protector if he treated his own daughter that way how would he have

treated them. He shuddered at the thought. "I know my sister doesn't deserve this, you too

Michael, you didn't deserve anything Hank did to you", said Alex looking into Michael's eyes.

Michael looked at him and nodded his head. He knew that was true. "Its alright, I got you guys

now, and max and Zan's mom is driving me crazy about dressing in a way not to get sun burn

oh god", said Michael running his hand in his hair and shaking his head back and forth.

Everyone laughed because they knew how uncomfortable Michael was with the affection that

Diane seem to shower him with.. She even asked for him to move in, but he told her while he

loved that idea he wanted to live with Serena to take care of her. Phillip also welcomed Michael

as part of the family and the guys were going fishing with him in two days. Zan seemed to be the

person who adjusted the most with the Evan's affection. He loved his mom. He sat down late at

night talking to her about everything from politics to love and he helped her around the house

when she needed something and he always told her he loved her. She would smile at him and he

just couldn't stop saying it, he did love her. "You know mom is just looking out for you, she felt

like she abandoned you or something, she still feels guilty that she didn't get you away from

Hank fast enough", said Zan. "I know I told her that she doesn't have to feel guilty, its okay its

my fault that I ran off", said Michael. He loved that she took care of him though. She sent over

those horrible foods she got from the Martha Steward books and always gave him cash when

he needed it and always invited him for dinner. He felt her love that's all he needed really. She

was his mom too, he just couldn't say it yet, but he is getting there. "God Zan you are such a

momma's boy", said Max laughing. Zan glared at him and said, "So are you don't front". Zan

got up and tackled his brother to the ground sitting on his head. "Fight!!!", yelled LAex jumping

on Zan. Kyle and Michael looked at each other and jumped in. The girls walked in to find their

boyfriends wrestling on the ground. "Ummm, what are guys doing?", said Liz lifting up her

eyebrow. Max looked up and walked off to her and lifted her onto his shoulder and through her

into the wrestling pile. "Max you are sooo dead", yelled Liz trying to get Michael's foot out of

her face. All the girls got into the fight too while Serena looked at them shaking her head at their

immaturity. Then she fell into the fighting pile when Zan grabbed her waist pulling her in. "Zan

that's not funny, I swear to God", yelled Serena.

Alex shook his head at the memory when he saw Serena and the rest walking in. It was

apparent that she was crying as well as Zan. "What's up guys?", asked Alex. "Kivars' brother

is here", said Serena crying into Zan's arms. Everyone looked at her in shock.


	29. Visions

Chapter 29:

"What do you mean Kivar's brother", said Max pulling Liz into his lab so that Zna and Serena

could sit down on the couch. "The judge at the club, I felt him he is a skin I know that", said

Serena trembling. They didn't remember Kivar's brother he was just as ruthless as his brother.

He had a sick oppression with her that she didn't tell Zan about yet. She knew he had to tell

him. "Zan I need to tell you something, something important okay", said Serena looking at him

with fear in her eyes. "Kivars' brother, his name is Nael he had this weird fasicination with", said

Serena she had a hard time getting it out. "With you?", asked Zan. Serena nodded her head. "I

hate him on Antar because he wouldn't leave you alone he tried to get you into his bed, he tried

hurting you one time", said Zan closing his eyes and remembering that time he had a a full on

fight with Kivar's younger brother for daring to touch Callie, Serena. "I remember I'm not mad,

at you Serena you know that", said Zan kissing her forehead. "Okay you said this guy is a skin,

remember when we first met you, you said you got a vision we never talked about it after, what

did you see?", asked Kyle. "Yeah we forgot about that, you said you saw a place like Copper

Summit and that they were developing new skins", said Liz. Now she was scared, she grabbed

Max's hands and squeezed. "Yeah I never get visions of the future only of the past, I saw this

room, like a farm and it had these bodies but they looked like they were new, I don't know

how I know that but it wasn't of the past, I'm sure", said Serena shaking her head. "I knew

when I saw flashes from the past, either lifetime or timeline I know the difference, I feel the

difference, it's like a sense of conclusion or it's finished or something, I don't know", said

Serena. She was confused but that's normal for being part alien. "I never had these powers

before I have no idea how seeing the past helps though, the future helps I don't know how the

past does", said Serena. "Well I remember what my history teacher said, you don't know

where you going if you don't know where you came from, I mean it's like if you don't know

your mistakes, you don't have memories you lose a part of yourself", said Kyle. Everyone

looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What I can be deep", said Kyle shrugging his shoulders.

Ava just smiled proudly at him and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Ohhhhh, that's so cute",

said Liz making Kyle blush. Everyone laughed at that losing some of the tension that was in the

room.

"I hate to bring this up, what are we going to do?", asked Michael. "I think maybe, since my

power will be to tell the future maybe I don't know I can connect with Serena and amplifier my

powers to get a better view of the vision", said Liz. "That sounds like a plan", said Alex. Liz

walked up to Serena and took her face into her hands just like Max did the first time. She

started getting visions of past she saw herself in the past, man she was a babe. She saw King

Zan crying over her dead body while Callie/Serena rocked her back and forth wailing in pain.

She sorted through all those vision until she came up to the vision of the underground skin room.

It wasn't of the future it was of the present, she now understood what Serena meant when she

said she could tell the past events, they fet like they were in the past. Liz suddenly felt a

humming power going through her body, she was in the vision now looking around, she saw a

sign for on the door saying Property of Rex Farms Inc. she walked through and saw various

hanging bodies encased in glass. Their names were printed out on the front of the glass. It felt so

real like she was actually there. She decided to walk upstairs to take a look around. The

upstairs looked like a normal living room and she went outside. On road outside she saw people

playing but not seeing her. Liz thought this must be how Isabel feels when she dream walks. She

looked at the road and saw the sign Welcome to Nevada. She got it and saw another sign

saying Murruy Lane. She felt herself floating back to reality and heard Max's vice yelling in a

panic that she wasn't waking up. Her eyes opened and looked into Max's concerned eyes and

said, "Wow what a trip" Max was not amused. "Liz are you alright, you passed out you and

Serena I was trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes both of you were like in this other

world, are you alright baby?", asked Max. "I'm fine Max I saw everything Serena was right, it

was not of the past, but of the present its in Nevada on a street called Murruy Lane", said Liz

getting up with the help of Max. She looked over and saw Zan helping Serena up. "You

alright?", asked Serena. "Yeah that was a power rush, Serena you got a lot of juice for real",

said Liz. "Yeah I just don't know how to use of all it yet, all that power got me wired I hardly

sleep, I think me giving you the power boost, is going to keep you up at night for a couple of

days", said Serena sitting on Zan's lap resting her head on his chest for some reason she felt

very tired. "You tired baby", asked Zan in a soothing voice. "Yeah I gave Liz some of my

powers so she going to be wired while I'm going to be tired, ohh that rhymed", said Serena

yawning.

"I think I'm going to put Serena to sleep and come back and we will discuss everything", said

Zan carrying Serena in his arms. Everyone nodded their head and said, "Good night Serena".

She replied in a small voice, "Night All, see you in the morning". Zan walked to Serena's room

and looked around. It was a girls room but not too girly just like Serena. Her furntiture was

black and purple, her favorite colors and her bed spread was a light purple. She had posters on

her wall, like Eminem and Metallica, Zan shook his head at that one, Michael and her were

definitely brother and sister. He saw on her small dresser a picture of the whole gang in a picture

frame that said best-friends for life. She saw all types of nick knacks on her dresser with a

picture of him and her at the carnival they went to 4 days ago. It was her and him with her sitting

on his lab facing the camera and staring into each other's eyes, with his head leaning on her

forehead. It was in a picture frame he believed she made that said Soul Mates For Life on the

bottom of it. He smiled at that one. Serena buried her head into his chest more and sighed his

name. he deposited her on the bed and got the quilt that was on her chest at the foot of her bed

and cover her up to her neck. He kissed her mouth softly and said I love you, and brushed her

bangs from her face a little bit. God he loved her. "I love you too", said Serena moving to lie on

her stomach. He thought she was awake but her eyes her closed. How did she do that, oh well.

He looked at her one more time walking out the room and closing the door softly behind him.

"She's down, so what are we going to do?", asked Zan. "I think we should go there and

destroy this Harvest thing they got going on", said Michael. He didn't like the idea of going there

but the skins had to be destroyed. "Its dangerous, but I agree", said Max. Michael smiled in

relief he thought everyone was going to say no. "Yeah, we could go there before we go to meet

your sister in Arizona next week Michael, we can't tell mom and dad that's what we doing

though they will be worried and want to come", said Zan. "I know we just tell them we going a

little bit early to see Laurie", said Maria. "WE got to practice our powers though, I don't want

you guys going in there un-prepared, Me and Zan are more focused and out of all of us Serena

is the best, but you guys had to hide who you are and that stopped you from fully using your

powers, and the rest you Kyle, Liz, Alex and Maria, well not Maria I think she will be fine I felt

her power, but Kyle Liz and Alex really need to focus on your powers, and who to tap into it",

said Ava. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well Zan you can teach me and Michael and Ava

you focus on Kyle and Liz, while Isabel you have always been the strongest in your powers you

help Alex. I think Serena can help us all", said Max. "Yeah and let me show you the gym room

Serena was talking about it has no windows so no one will see us practicing and Serena put up

protective cover so that our powers doesn't damaged the room", said Michael getting up and

walking to the back of the house. Michael showed him the whole layout of the room, they were

impressed. "This room is perfect, I think its big enough so everyone can show what they can

do", said Isabel. "How come Serena didn't show me this room, I could have decorate it", said

Isabel already thinking of ideas. Everyone rolled their eyes at this and sighed. "Its fine Isabel,

any way you guys up for that movies, It's a classic my friend", said Kyle, "it better not be porn",

said Ava rolling her eyes. "NO its not porn, it's a scary movie, The Exorist", said Kyle. "Man I

saw that I was so scared out my mind for real", said Maria shuddering. Michael but his amr

around her and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to be scared I got you always". She

shivered at his husky voice. Michael oozed sexy. She kissed him on the mouth and said, "Alright

let's go watch". "I never saw it", said Zan. "Me neither, what's it about?", asked Ava. Kyle put

his arm around her and gave her the general plot. "Alright but I don't know it's scary when little

kids are evil", said Ava. They all sat down in the living room on the couch and Zan took the

floor lying on his stomach. All the men had their arms around their girls, and Kyle pressed play

to start the movie. All the girls screamed and squeal hiding their faces in their boyfriends arms,

while Zan fell asleep. He was dreaming a nice dream of marrying Serena on a cliff top near

Max, Isabel, and Michaels' pod chamber. That was a nice place to get married. He saw her

walking down the aisle with Kal Langley, which shocked him, oh well. He saw Liz and Maria

on the side singing Eva Cassidy's "Fields Of Gold", it was Serena's favorite song. Everything

was perfect because Isabel planned it. Then his dream shifted. He was in a room with white

walls and he saw Serena strapped to an examining table, he ran to her but a glass was in front of

him, he saw the cold eyes of Agent Brooks when he took the cutting knife and starting cutting

Serena's round stomach. She was pregnant with his child. Agent Brooks was going to kill his

wife and child. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", screamed Zan waking up.

Everyone looked at his frantic eyes as he got up and ran to Serena's room where she was also

screaming, "Zannnnnnnnnnnnnn please help, don't please oh god, please don't kill me". By that

time everyone filed into Serena's room and took in the sight of Zan and Serena rocking back

and forth in each other's arms crying. "Please Zan don't let them take me, please they can't

take me, I need you please", said Serena wailing loudly. "What is going on?", asked Michael.

He was in over-protective mode again his sister was hurt and he felt her fear in waves, it almost

knocked him off his feet. "Its just a dream, its just a dream, please let it be a dream", said Zan

crying into Serena's messy hair. He couldn't lose her, he just got her, oh god let it be a dream

said Zan again. "What did you guys see?", asked Liz walking up to Zan and putting her hand on

his shoulder. She was then transported to Zna's dream. She watched in horror as her sister was

being cut up and her child ripped from her body. She saw Zan screaming in pain on the other

side of the panel. His face was of deep pain and sadness. She almost buckled at the weight of

the pain. Liz pulled no it can't happen", said Liz sobbing. Max reached for her and got the

flashes of the dreams too. His eyes filled with tears quickly and he also held onto Liz with dear

life. "What is going on?", asked a frantic Michael once again. Both his sister were crying plus

Zan and Max he looked at Max and saw utter Fear, something he only saw when Max would

dream about the white room. "All of you come here and connect with me hold hands", said

Max still crying. He took Michael's hand and showed them all what his biggest fear was.

Everyone hit the floor at what they saw. "Oh God, No not my sister god, no I saved from that I

saved her please no I changed please this can't happen", sobbed Ava into Kyle's chest. He

held her while trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes, which he wasn't successful at.

Tears streamed down his face anyway. Maria stood in shock and felt her stomach heave, she

ran to the bathroom that was in Serena's room and threw up her dinner. She threw up so much

that she just fell on the floor exhausted. Michael was there right besides her holding her weak

body and crying into her shoulder. He couldn't let this happen to his sister no, he couldn't let

that happen. Alex looked down at his sister with tears in her eyes. His arms were wrapped

tightly around Isabel while she wailed screams of pain for Serena. "Oh God, Serena Oh God",

said Isabel. He whole body shook at the vision that Max showed her. She continued to wail in

pain as if she was on the examining table. It felt like she was. They all felt the knife cut through

the stomach and felt Zan's devastation. It was just too much to handle. Alex just held harder

onto his girl until she exhausted herself. Kyle wasn't having any luck with Ava though. She was

still crying loudly and she just wouldn't stop saying, "I changed it, it's not supposed to happen

this way, please not her". Kyle just held onto her while she cried. He didn't know what to do.

They all didn't know what to do. They all knew in their hearts that this was a vision of the future.

As god as his witness he knew that they would stop this. He looked at his family and saw the

pain. He knew they will get through this, this was just one battle they will win this war.


	30. Visions Part 2

Chapter 30:

Everyone sat around Serena's room, with dry tear-stained faces. Ava calmed down but tears

still streamed down her face. Zan and Serena sat on her bed with Zan's chin rested on her head.

She stopped crying but she felt so numb. Some damn FBI agent took her baby, and killed it

while Zna watched. Her baby was dead. She knew that she wasn't pregnant yet, damn her and

Zna didn't even sleep together yet, but it still didn't stop the pain that she felt flowing through her

heart. Tears filled her eyes again but she stubbornly wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry,

because the vision wasn't going to happen to her. She and Zan were going to be happy and

have lots of babies, like she always wanted. Her and Zan got married in that vision oh go, it was

so beautiful that day, and her dad was there she saw her mom and the rest of her family. The

girls looked beautiful due to Isabel's choice, she must have let Isabel do everything but she

knew the flowers were her, it was vanilla orchids her favorite scent and flower. She was happy

that day. She had a beautiful dress was like a Cinderalla dress, well she was marrying her prince

charming. Zan looked so handsome in his tux. But then that horrible vision came. She knew

Agent Brooks. That man was suppose to torture her in the white room, if Ava had not saved

her and told her to come with them to Roswell. No she wasn't going to let that happen to her

baby. Zan deserved to be a father and she deserved to be a mother and no one was going to

take that away from them. She looked around the room again. Her family felt her pain and she

smiled at them. They were really her family they cared about her very much. She smiled at them

to relieve the tension in the room. Liz looked at her and walked up to her and hugged her and

kissed Zan forehead. "Well brother-in-law, you stuck with us now", said Liz smiling. Zan

looked at her and laughed and genuine laugh. He looked at Max and understood what he saw in

Liz. She was a good person. "I don't mind, it's Michael I'm more concerned about be stuck

with, that Metallica god help us all" , said Zan laughing. Michael glared, " Funny, very Funny

little man". Zan just laughed at that. Even Ava cracked a smile. She finally realized that they had

a chance to change the future and save her sister again. Nothing was going to happen to Serena

on her watch. They had to be more careful that's all. "Turn that frown upside down Max, I'm

fine. I know none of you will let anything happen to me, I know you will protect me", said

Serena in a confident voice. "We will I promise", said Max looking it his friend's eyes, they

were close on Antar she was very similar then too. She still loved his brother above anything

else. "I know, let's get some sleep okay, I know Liz can stay here because your parents are out

of town and the rest of you would have to call your parents to let them know where you are, I

don't want them to worry okay", said Serena. Zan was stroking her hair up and down and

kissing her forehead. She loved when he was affectionate like that. "I'll call mom Zan and tell

them we over here alright", said Max getting up and walking toward the living room. "I'll come",

said Zan. He kissed Serena and said, "Ill be right back okay, I promise". "I know you won't

leave me", said Serena kissing him softly on the mouth. All the guys filed out of the room leaving

the girls to talk. Liz, Maria, Isabel, and Ava all got on the bed and hugged each other. "I love

you guys so much", said Serena crying all over again. "I'm scared so scared", said Serena. Liz

hugged her sister even tighter and cried with her. Isabel held on to her on the other side and ran

her hands in Serena's hair trying to soothe her. Maria laid her head on Serena's stomach with

Ava on the other side laying her head on Serena's stomach. They all cried together and sighed.

"We wont let it happen to your baby I promise", said Liz. "I know I know, Thank You", said

Serena she kissed Isabel's forehead and smiled at her sisters. They were all her sisters whether

future sister-in-law or soul- sisters. They would get through this.

In the living room the guys watched as Zan stared numbly in front of him when Max was making

his phone call to his parents. They were worried about him. "Zan, we won't let it happen, I

promise", said Kyle. Zan looked at Kyle and nodded his head. He was trying to get the picture

out of his head but it just hurt so bad. Max returned and said, "Mom said okay, and to be

careful, Kyle you can use the phone now. "Alright", said Kyle walking to the phone. "Can I talk

to my brother alone guys", said Max. Michael and Alex nodded their heads and walked to Kyle

that was explaining to his dad why they had to stay over.

"Zna let's go outside to talk you and me", said Max taking his brothers hand and drawing him

off the couch. Zan nodded his head and followed his brother outside. "Talk to me Zan don't

keep this bottled up", said Max looking at his brother concerned. "What do you want me to say

Max, I couldn't protect my girl I will lose my child, my daughter oh god, Serena", said Zan

sliding to the ground. He was sobbing and Max just held his little brother in his arms. Tears

leaked from his eyes too he had to protect his brother. "We won't let it happen do you

understand baby brother, nothing will take you guys from me understand I just got you and

Serena in my life and you can't leave me understand. My child needs an uncle and aunt and who

is supposed to beat me at Madden Football on playstation, and tell Michael that his music is

garbage, and who is supposed to pretend to love mom's horrible food and talk to her at night

when she can't sleep I know she comes to you and you sit with her until she falls asleep you are

a great brother and you are going to be a great husband and a great father understand, no one

will take that from you, because I will kill before they do", said Max. Zan quieted down and

looked at his brother and smiled and hugged his brother and said, "Thanks for that brother, I

needed to just get it out you know, thanks". Max nodded his head and they headed inside

where everyone was sitting down and watching some commercials. Serena looked at his face

and could tell he was crying and walked up to him and hugged tightly and whispered in his ears,

"I love you baby so much we will have our daughter I promise, she was beautiful thank you".

Zan smiled and said, "No thank you". Serena walked back to the couch and sat on Zan's lab.

"So what do you guys want t do?", asked Maria. "Let's play truth or dare", said Kyle.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that. "Kyle we basically know everything about each other we

don't need to play truth or dare", said Serena rolling her eyes. "What about the dare part", said

Kyle smirking. "Oh god Kyle you are such a pin head", said Maria throwing a pillow at him. "I

think we can do some, truth and dares, I mean I'm not sleepy", said Zan.. Serena looked at him

and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Maria truth or dare?, what type underwear do you wear granny

panties or thongs?". Maria rolled her eyes and Michael glared when everyone laughed at the

question. "Truth thongs", said Maria saucily. Kyle looked at her and frowned. He didn't like his

sister wear those things only Ava was supposed to wear those things. Ava just laughed at

Kyle's face. "You forgot she was sister or the fact that Michael probably knows that she wears

thongs", said Ava making Kyle look even more disgusted. Everyone laughed at hi even more.

"Well since you Serena are not technically my sister what about u thong or granny panties?",

asked Kyle with a smirk once again on his face. Serena looked at him and said, "Who says I

wear anything at all?", said Serena. Kyle's mouthed dropped along with Zan. "Do you not wear

any underwear?", asked Kyle. Serena smiled and said, "Nope I don't". All the guys mouth

dropped at this especially Zan. God she was going to kill. All the girls just laughed at that. "Yu

guys are so stupid, you can't wear underwear with certain outfits so you go commando", said

Liz. Max turned around an looked at Liz when she was smiling at him. He knew she didn't

always wear underwear, they were intimate with out actually having sex for the past 2 weeks

and last week he got a surprised when he took her jeans off and she wore no underwear he

died a slow hard death then. Isabel just shook her head at the stupidity of this conversation.

"What about you Kyle boxers or briefs?", asked Isabel getting into the fun of it. Kyle blushed at

the question and Ava answered for him "Boxers". Everyone looked at her and she said, "Oh

please grow up I live with the guy" rolling her eyes. "Whatever, you say", said Maria looking at

Ava trying to figure out if Ava actually went all the way with her brother. Zan looked at his

family and smiled they were going to be alright he knew that in his heart. Now back to Serena

not wearing any underwear. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Serena must have felt

that because she purposely rubbed his growing erection. He had to bite back his moan. She

whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear now". Zan moaned at that and looked at

her behind where he could clearly see her backside in her low rise jeans. He wanted her but he

wanted their first time to be perfect. He didn't want to pressure her since they did just get back

together. He knew it was her first time because she didn't sleep with Brian. He wanted to

worship her and make her scream his name. Yup he would wait for the perfect time. He got

back to the conversation when Maria was explaining that wearing underwear was

uncomfortable that's why she wore thongs or she went commando. He shook his head at the

sheer dumbness of this conversation. He then felt the hair stand in the back of his neck.

Everyone must have felt it because they all turned towards the door. "What is going on?", asked

a scared Isabel. The door bell rang and everyone jumped. "Who is that at this hour?", asked

Kyle. "Girls get in Serena's room we will check it out", said Max. "No we are in this together

remember?", said Liz taking Max's hand in her hands. Serena walked behind Zan to answer the

door. Zan turned the door knob and Serena's eyes widen at who she was looking at. "Dad?"


	31. Why are you here?

Chapter 31:

Serena stared at the man that was her father in every sense of the word except the sense that

actually counted. He gave her money, or rather he just started giving her finaicial support. He

was unfeeling and not warm at all. But she loved him. She didn't get it though, he treated her

like shit every time she called him. She always called him, he never called her. The only reason

why they spoke was because she made the effort to be his daughter while he didn't give a damn

if he was her father. It got her mad and sad at the same time. Why couldn't he love her? She

loved him. "Dad what are you doing here?", looking at her watch "at 3:30 in the morning?".

"Can't I visit my daughter?", said Kal with his usual smirk. God she hated that smirk. It was

always mocking her. "NO not you, you don't have a daughter remember, that's what you said

the last time I called you", said Serena barely keeping her emotions in check. Zan grabbed her

and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him. He always knew what to

do not to make her go crazy. Kal looked at Zna hugging his daughter, when did that happen he

wondered oh well never mind. "Look can I come in it's important?", said Kal rubbing his hand

over his eyes. Serena looked up and said, "What is it? Is it mom? Is she alright?" in a panic

tone. Kal rolled his eyes and replied, "Your mother is fine she is at my house now". Serena

narrowed her eyes at his reply and was about to yell at him about what exactly her mother was

doing at the jerk's house when Zan spoke up, "What do you want? Whatever you got to tell us

say it quick so you could stop making Serena feel like crap by you being here". Kal looked at

the young man with anger but sighed when Zan and Serena moved out of the way to let him in.

Everyone sat around the living room looking at Kal in a suspicion. He was their protector but he

didn't know the meaning of the word. He failed them numerous times. "Fine I guess Serena has

explained to you that I was supposed to be your protector". Maria snorted and laughed at loud

at that statement. "Oh yeah we heard that joke, some protector you are", said Maria sneering at

the man. Kal replied, "You know nothing about me little girl". "But you would have if you

protected them like you was supposed to, they have been hell and back, all of them plus your

daughter you know your flesh and blood that you seem to love to torture", replied Maria.

Serena got up and ran to her room slamming the door. Zan got up and followed her. Kal just

put his head down and rubbed his eyes again. He looked up and said, "Look I fucked up

alright, I'm not a good person sue me, I don't have time for this, look Kivar's men are in

Nevada" "We know that", said Liz looking at the man how failed to protect Max from the white

room. Her eyes narrowed at him when she felt her sister in pain in her room. Everyone must

have felt it because they just glared at Kal Langley harder. Kal looked at these bunch of

children really and felt their love for his daughter. It was something that he couldn't fully give her

even though he wished he could. She called him and made the effort but he always treated her

like she wasn't nothing. "Yeah, look they having the Harvest but that could be taken care of but

it's Kivar's skin that's down there that I'm worried about, He is strong on Antar but if he gets

that skin he will be even stronger. His strength killed you on Antar with other factors of course

but that was what he had on you. Zan was a king that didn't want to be king. He hated it so

much that he wanted to advocate the throne but his mother begged him not too". "Yo thanks for

the history lesson, but Serena can give us this, how do we kill him is what I am wondering", said

Kyle. God he couldn't stand Kal. That man is what people were afraid of aliens for. "Yeah

alright, he dies like the regular skins but if his soul travels into that body its going to be hard to

defeat him.", replied Kal. "What do you mean soul, wouldn't he have to die for his soul to come

here, why would he kill himself?", asked Liz. Her mind was traveling a mile a minute trying to

think of reasons why this man would want to do this. "Yeah how did you know that?", asked

Langely. "Serena told us, she explained us how people travel though lifetimes together, soul

mates are always together because their soul recognize each other even if they are in different

bodies", replied Liz.. Kal looked impressed. He then saw the door open and Zan walk out with

Serena following behind him. She was hiding her face with her long hair. Zan put her arms

around him and kissed her hands. He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "Alright

what's up?", asked Zan. Serena was still keeping her head. The others knew tat she was just

covering her tear-stained face. Michael walked over to her and said something in her ears that

made her laugh and put her face up. "Thanks", Serena replied. Michael walked back to his seat

where Maria whispered in his ears, "What did you say to her?". "You know the usual that her

fathers head was the shape of a dick that why he was being a dick head to her", said Michael

with a serious face. Maria just shook her head and laughed. Isabel looked at them and smiled

and returned her attention to Kal again. "Alright Liz asked you why he would want to kill

himself", said Isabel. "Because he is stronger here and he know there is no way that you can get

back to Antar so he is coming with the fight here instead", replied Kal. Kal looked nervous

about something and Serena noticed that. "What is it dad, what are you hiding, we deserve to

know", said Serena. "Yeah umm, Kivar found a way to bridge the gap between here and Antar

like a worm hole but he has one shot to open it here on Earth it only happens once every 50 or

so years. Well anyway he can bring technically any soul he wants to bring through the worm

hole like Rath's old army that basically is his army now", replied Kal. "My army?", asked

Michael. It sounded weird saying that. Michael who was just a poor kid from the wrong side of

the tracks had an army. "Yeah your army, with Kyle is that your name?", asked Kal. "Yeah

that's my name, what do you mean my army too", asked Kyle looking confused. "Well you

were my brother's second-in-command but you headed a small faction of Rath's army too, they

reported to you when Rath was away or busy, it was your army too", said Serena looking

confused. "What is it Serena?", questioned Alex. "Nothing really its weird remembering stuff

like that, and it comes out of no where", replied Serena to her brother. "How do you know that

Kyle was Michael's second-in-command?", asked Max. "Yeah Serena's gift is similar to mine I

got to see past events to plus I know by how tight he is hugging Angelina over there", replied

Kal. "Angelina?", asked Isabel. "Yeah that was my name on Antar", replied Ava. "Isabel there

is something I got to tell you, my future self told you that were not Vilondra which is true your

soul isn't, but you have her essence what makes Vilondra who she is, so when Kivar comes

here and I know he will, he is going to play on the Vilondra part of you. I hate to say it but the

pull is extremely powerful. Alex has to be there with you every step of the way so he can't get

you alone because he can tap into that part of yourself that is Vilondra, and you too Ava he can

do that too. Vilondra and Ava's DNA is what makes you able to tap into your powers and so

when using your powers Kivar can tap into that frequency too to get the best of you", said

Serena. Isabel and Ava looked worried but Alex and Kyle pulled them closer showing them

that nothing can keep them away from them especially Kivar. "Why didn't you say anything

before?", asked Alex. "I just got the info in my head now, I don't know where its coming from",

said a confused Serena. Zan pulled her closer to his body and kissed her forehead. "Alright we

will deal with that, we won't let Kivar touch you guys you know that, so nothing to worry about,

now back to Kivar being powerful, is there a way for us to tap into his powers like he could tap

into Ava's and Izzy's", asked Zan looking at Kal. "I think so but that would mean that he can

tap into yours too", replied Kal. "What is his weakness?", asked Kyle. "I mean everyone has

one, there has to be a way to kill him, yo Serena did you get any visions of how the other

timeline of us killed Kivar?", asked Kyle. "Nope it didn't come to me yet, I'm still only up to the

part when I met you guys", replied a disappointed Serena. "Don't worry it probably come soon

then we must have killed Kivar not long after that form what future you said", said Liz. "Alright

what are you guys talking about, what future Serena", asked a confused Kal. "You didn't tell

him", said Ava. "No I forgot to, look dad this is how it went down", said Serena. She relayed

the whole future version of Serena coming back to the past to save them all. "So you telling me

that she did a transference, that's a lot of power, it usually takes 5 people to do it and they are

usually exhausted after, she must be really powerful then, so that means you will be too", said

Kal. Serena looked at him and said, "I guess, my powers grow faster every day, faster now

then ever before in my life, I don't understand why though". "Well she was pregnant at the time

too", said Isabel regretting the words as soon as they came out her mouth. She winced when

she saw Zan and Serena stiffen. "I was pregnant?", asked Serena. "Yeah you were, the baby

was sick for a little bit but I healed you, I mean future you, but that baby won't exist that way

any more it will be Zan and yours now and besides she brought us pictures of the future or

whatever and they disappeared when she did meaning that everything changed", said Max. His

statement seemed to calm them down. "Xan is going to be born two years later now, the future

is changed", said Liz rubbing her belly with Max. "The babies name is Xan after Alexander this

Alex right here because he dies", said Serena to Zan when he looked confused. Zna nodded his

head understanding. "Wow I'm honored, you named the kid after me that's cool", said Alex.

"You didn't know?", asked Max. "No I never knew his name just that he was a he, Serena

never told me, not that Serena future Serena", answered Alex. "Alright what are we going to do

are we still going to Nevada when we said we would or are we going now just in case Kivar

gets his soul in that sick body, man that sounds weird, too sci-fi", said Michael shuddering. "I

know this fucker's soul is trying to kill us now, that guy won't quit will he", said Ava. "When is

the harvest supposed to begin Kal?", asked Zan. "It is suppoed to begin nest week so you guys

picked the right time to go, but what are you going to do with your mates, you guys have

powers too", asked Kal looking at Liz, Alex, Kyle, and Maria. "Yeah we do", said Maria

simply not elaborating any farther. She didn't like him because he treated Serena so badly.

"Alright I got to go", said Kal looking at Serena who was looking down at the floor again.

"What is mom doing at your house?", asked Serena. Kal rolled his eyes he knew she wouldn't

let that rest. "She is moving to LA and she needed a place to stay so I afford her a place to

stay, I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you thinking", said Kal. Serena's jaw ticked at that.

"She wouldn't sleep with you anyway, besides I'll call her later and make her move into a hotel,

she can't stay around you with out you trying to get with her. You hurt her too many times and I

don't want to go through that again, of you abandoning me I mean her", said Serena still looking

down on the ground. Tears were making their way down her face. Zan held her tighter and she

moved her face into his neck crying softly. He mumbled soothing words in her ear and glared at

Langley. Kal looked at his daughter and sighed. He never will get this father thing right. He

loved her but he just couldn't tell her, just like he couldn't tell Kim her mother that he was still in

love with her too. They deserved to hear it but something just stopped him. He looked at his

daughter one more time sighed and walked to the door and walked out of his daughter's life

again. Zan picked her up and walked to her room with her laying her down on the bed and said,

"I will be right back, I'll sleep here with you, okay", said Zan. Serena nodded her head and

said, "I love you, tell the others that the guest rooms have sheets and clean towels in the closets,

come back soon I don't want to be alone", said Serena looking like a lost little girl. She had

unshed tears in her eyes. Zan nodded his head and kissed her softly.

Zan walked into the living room where everyone was discussing the issues that Kal talked

about. "Hey guys I'm going to sleep Serena said there are sheets and towel and everything in

the closet of all those guest rooms upstairs if you want alright, we will train tomorrow okay",

said Zan. Everyone nodded their heads and maria said, "Let me go say good night to Serena"

following Zan into Serena's room. Serena was facing away from her and she walked up to her

and looked at her and made a connection, something she didn't know she could do. She

showed Serena how she felt when her father left her and that she got a part of herself back

when Michael came into her life, a part she didn't even know was missing. She then kissed

Serena on the forehead and whispered, "You are not along, I understand too, so does Zan and

Michael. We are here for you". Serena smiled at her friend and nodded her head saying a low

"Thanks Maria". Maria looked at Zan staring at her and smiled she kissed his forehead and

patted his shoulder saying, "Take care of my girl there". Zan nodded his head and said, "I will".

Maria walked out the room and closed the door softly behind her.


	32. Love Bonded

Chapter 32 Nc-17 warning:

Zan took his clothes off leaving his boxer shorts on. He turned Serena around and asked her

where her pajamas were. "They are in the first drawer on the left side on of the dresser". Serena

lay on the bed looking at Zan walking around in her room, it seemed right. "What are you

staring at, I know I look good", said Zan smirking. Serena laughed and said, "I know you look

good, but you don't have to be so conceited about it". Zan smiled at her and said "Do you want

me to leave the room so you could get undressed?". Serena smiled at him and pulled her t-shirt

over her head revealing her bra-clad chest to him. His eyes dropped and stared trying to get his

body under control he returned his eyes to her beautiful face. She smiled at him and reached to

her back and unclasped her bra. Her breasts spilled form the bra and Zan's eyes dropped to

her nipples that were erected. From what he knew about women's bodies is that was that

nipples only got that way when the woman was cold or aroused. He knew it wasn't cold in the

room or that could just be him from seeing her like this, but no Serena was aroused. She looked

at him and unbuttoned her pants. She got up from the bed and walked over to him and put his

hands on the button of her pants looking at him to make a move. Zan bit his lip and unzipped

her pants pulled down the tight material down her legs and helping her remove them. She wasn't

lying when she said that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked at the patch of curls at

the junction of her thighs and ran a finger there. She gasped at that and put her hands on his

shoulders. He slipped his finger into her waiting heat and she moaned in her throat. He

continued an in and out movement with his finger, until she started moaning louder. He added

another finger into the mix and she tighter her hands on his shoulders. He wanted her to scream

so he added another finger and took his thumb and rubbed circles onto her clit. Her breathing

became erractic. She was gasped his name. "Zan oh god, oh god", moaned Serena. Hearing

those words were music to his ears. He rubbed fast until he saw her stiffen and screamed into

his neck "Zannn oh god". She collapsed on the floor but before she could reach the floor he

picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He got her shorts and t-shirt and put it in the

dresser drawer, she was sleeping naked if he had anything to do with it. He went on her naked

body and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with contentment in her eyes and kissed

him softly. "I love you so much", said Serena. "I love you too", replied Zan with all his heart in

his eyes. She smirked at him and brushed her hand over his very painful erection. "I think I

could fix this for you", said Serena straddling his feet. She put her hands on the elastic band of

his boxer shorts and saw him looking down at her with a smile on his face. "SO how are you

going to fix it?", asked Zan. Serena pulled his boxers down and saw it, it was huge and she said

so out loud. He laughed and she blushed at having said that out loud. She lowered her head and

licked the tip. Zan moaned. She didn't want to waste time, he gave her great pleasure and she

wanted to do the same for him. She put her whole mouth over his erection at least most of his

erection sucked and sucked. Zna moaned loudly, "Oh god, Oh god, Serena". He reached

down and put his hand in her hair bucking his pelvis into her face. He couldn't stop it felt so

good. God where did she learning to do this. Then he felt an odd but good feeling on his

manhood, then he remembered she had a tongue ring. It was moving on the underside of his

penis and boy did it feel good. He bucked again basically fucking her mouth. He felt her hands

stroking his balls and he couldn't take it any more and came in her mouth moaning and growling

"Serena oh good, so good, feels so good, baby I love you so much, ohhhhhhhhhhhh". His

moans became small whimpers like a dog does when he is hungry. She finally released him and

climb up his body and lay her head on his chest. She felt so horny after that she put her finger in

her cunt and played with herself. She was moaning slightly and Zan looked down at her playing

with her self. OH god she was going to kill him. She rubbed her clit in circles like Zan did for

her and she looked up into his eyes and moaned. Zna erection came back to life after seeing her

biting her bottom lip from the extreme pleasure. He made her lay next time him to look at her

touching herself. She didn't know this but her violet eyes changed colors when she was

aroused, now it was light purple and changing to dark violet to blue it was insane. He reached

over and put his finger into her with her two fingers that were already there. "God baby that

feels good ohh ahhh good Zan faster please", moaned Serena. He looked at her and kissed her

while moving his finger in and out of her at a fast pace. She reached down and grabbed his

penis jerking him off. He lay down on his back still playing with her but rolling his head at the

pleasure he was getting from her. "I want toooo ohhhhhhhh god trrrryy sometttttting okay",

moaned Serena. "What?", asked Zan. "69", said Serena stroking him fast. He nodded his head

and growled pulling her on top off him flipping her over so that her butt was near his face he

didn't waste time lick her clit. She moaned loudly. "Shh the others will hear", mumbled Zan in

her cunt. "No NO No theyyyyyy won't sound proof rooms made surrrrrrrrrreee

Zannnnnnnnnn", said Serena barely getting her words out. She went donw on his penis and

sucked. He started moaning on her clit. It felt so good, why didn't they do this before Zan

wondered. Oh well he continued to lap up her juices while she sucked his manhood like a blow

pop. After ten minutes he knew he was cuming so he sucked on her clit even more. Serena

moaned on his penis, sucking harder. He was bucking on her face and he tried to keep up. She

felt Zan stiffen and swallowed a large amount of cum. "Ohh

goooooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddddd Serena", moaned Zan onto her clit. He must

have hit the right stop because she came right there. "Zan Zan oh god, feel good. Ummm. So

good baby", screamed Serena. She fell on him after arching her back . They lay there spent.

Serena had enough courage to move off his body and took the quilt and put it around

themselves. She layed down next to him brushing his hair off his face. His eyes were closed he

looked like he was asleep but he whispered in her ear, "God baby, that was good head, I love

you so much, thank you for that". Serena smiled and reached over and shut off the lamp putting

in the dark. He reached for her and pressed her naked body against his kissing him softly. "I

love you too Zan, you're my soul mate", said Serena. Zan looked into her eyes feeling his soul

merge with his. He saw her in every timeline and lifetime, they were finally fully connected. He

feel into her heart easily because it was always open to him. Tears leaked form both their eyes.

They closed their eyes and feel asleep.

Meanwhile in Alex and Isabel's room. They were cuddled on the bed nest to each other kissing

heavily. "I love you Alex for much do you know that", said Isabel. "I know, princess", mumbled

Alex on her lips. "I want to tell my parents about our engagement", said Isabel looking him in

the eyes even though it was hard to do in the dark. "We will when ever you want" replied Alex.

He took her hand and kissed the ring that was on her finger. It was a shock to them both that it

actually was on her finger when they got up from the dreamscape. Serena said it would be

because it real in there. "Alex I want to", said Isabel biting her lips. "Want to what?", asked

Alex. "I want to make love", said Isabel looking vunerable. "I want to, but not here in some one

home I want to make it perfect for you, okay, candles the works that's what you deserve

princess", replied Alex. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. She

kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled back and looked him his eyes and felt her soul

merging with his. She saw him in every timeline and lifetime. He was not only her mate but her

life partner. She choose him like he choose her. She kissed the tears that leaked from his eyes

and feel asleep with him sleeping with his arms around her.

"Kyle thank you for being there for me tonight, I love you", said Ava rubbing her hand up and

down his arm while laying down on the bed next to him. "You my heart I love you understand, I

will do anything for you", replied Kyle kissing her forehead. She kissed him and took off her

top. "I want you to touch me Kyle", said Ava. Kyle looked at her and took her breasts in his

hand and rubbing her nipples back and forth. Ava gasped and moaned. "Yes Kyle that feels

good". She reached down and touched him. Running her hand up and down the shaft of his

penis and making him groan in response "God Ava that feels good, don't stop". He took his

other hand and reached down and fingered her. They had been doing this for a week now and

they knew each other's body very well now. He knew she liked four fingers in her and he knew

she like it rough. He gave it to her just like she wanted. She stroked him faster bringing both to

completion. "Umm that was good, let's sleep, I love you Ava with my whole heart and soul",

said Kyle kissing her head. She nodded and looked into his eyes falling into his soul. She saw

him in every timeline and lifetime and her soul felt complete. He felt her and knew she was his

everything. He kissed away the tears form her eyes and repeated once more what was in his

heart, "I love you, with my whole heart and soul", said Kyle falling asleep with Ava following

soon after.

"Oh god Michael don't stop it feels so good, don't stop" yelled Maria on top of her lungs.

Michael just continued to pound into her. He was thrusting so hard she thought he was going to

reach her throat. Michael moaned in her neck and sucked her neck hard leaving his mark on

her. "Maria I'm cummming" groaned Michael in her ear. She reached down and fingered his ass

making him pounded harder if that was possible inot her bringing them both amazingly great

orgasms. "Michealllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll yesssssssssssssssss", screamed Maria, while Michael

roared her name falling on top of her "Marrriiaa oh good soo good too good". After ten minutes

they looked into each others and knew what they did tonight.. They created a child. "Micheal,

I'm pregnant", said Maria. She had tears in her eyes he thought she was mad aobut it then she

reached over and kissed him hard on the mouth saying, "Thank you for my daughter" Michael

smiled and reached down placing his hand on the small hand-print on his soul mated stomach.

"Hey Michaela, I'm your daddy, I'm going to be a good daddy just you watch", said Michael in

a soft voice. Maria had tears streaming down her face at the apparent love in his voice. He

kissed her stomach and reached up and kissed her mouth. "Thank you for making me a father",

said Michael. "Thank you for making me a mother", said Maria kissing Michael. She loked into

his eyes and fell into his heart. She saw them together in every timeline and every lifetime. He

was her soul mate in every sense of the word. She also felt another presence the soul of her

daughter. She was so beautiful. Michael had tears running down his face. "God Maria she is

beautiful like her mother, I love you forever baby forever I promise", said Michael resting his

head on her stomach crying softly. She had tears in her eyes while she rubbed his head with her

hands. They finally fell asleep just that way.

"Maxxxxxx", purred Liz in his ears while straddling his waist. He looked into the eyes of his soul

mate.. God she was sexy. "Thank you, you are pretty sexy yourself", said Liz in reply. He

breast were bare and her hair was the right length for her breast to be covered. She was Eve,

Eve to his Adam. "Max I know we haven't made love but I need you so much right now, we

need you", said Liz rubbing her stomach. Max placed his hand on the bright hand-print

connecting with his son. He could see his face clearly already which was surprising seeing how

its going to take him about 2 years to get here. "I want you inside ,me Max ride me hard",

moaned Liz rubbing her heat against his shaft. They were both naked and loved the feel of each

other. "Liz are you sure, we haven't made love since that night, I don't want you to feel

obligated to do this", said Max moaning because she was still rubbing against him. Liz looked

up with desire-filled eyes and said, "Making love to you is never an obligation it's a priveledge,

please Max, let me make love to you, I love you with all my heart, I need you connected to me,

the baby needs you, I need to make love to you", purred Liz licking the spot behind his neck

that she knew drove him crazy. She lifted her body onto him and let his shat slide right into her

heat. "Home", whispered Liz. She rocked up and down and back and forth on his penis driving

Max out of his mind. "Liz oh god, it feels so good, ummm", moaned Max. She bent forward

urging him to take her breast in his mouth. He pulled at her nipple and she moaned, "that's not

fair, baby I feel so wet". Max reached over and placed his hand on her stomach connecting

them all the baby and Liz with him. It was so intimate. It was their family. Liz picked up speed

throwing her head back with her cholate tresses flowing donw her back. Max held her waist

moving up and down in her small body. The picture she presented with her eyes closed, her

mouth open slightly, and her head thrown back with her hair flowing down her back made Max

pump harder into her body. "Oh god Max you are so big, you fill so much", purred Liz. At

those words Max couldn't take it any more and he flipped her onto her back and got on top of

her. She looked at him in surprised at the change in position but then she noticed his eyes

changing colors. She spread her legs for him letting him pound harder into her body. He was

hitting into her so hard she was missing every other breath. She lifted her legs high on his waist

but she wanted more so she put one of her legs on his shoulders making him go even more

deep. "Oh god Liz it feels soo good, baby I want you to cum with me I want it so badly, I need

you I need you", said Max with his eyes closed biting his bottom lip. She looked him in the eyes

when he opened it and opened their connection, she saw everything about her being Amelia and

him being King Zan. It was beautiful. Tears leaked form her eyes. Then what made her tear up

more was the picture of her son. He looked so much like Max, but he had a little bit of her in

him too, the freckles he got from her. "God Max he is so beautiful he looks just like you, thank

you for my son", said a tearful Liz. Max had tears in his eyes also. "Thank you for my son, for

my life, I love you Liz forever", stated Max looking into her eyes.

On a planet far far away, a seer turns around facing her Queen Mother. "The prophecy is filled

they have all bonded for life. Kivar's reign of terror will come to an end", said the older woman

smiling widely. Tears leaked from the Queen Mother's eyes. Her children had bonded and her

son was going to have a child. She turned to face her best-friend, Michael, Liz, Serena, Alex,

and Ava's mother. She hugged her tightly. "Oh god, my son has a daughter", cried Caliava.

"Yes our children are having children", replied Vienna. "The battle is going to begin at the next

Earth full moon, they will win I know it", said Caliava. She was confident in her children. "Oh

god, I'm going to be a grandmother, I'm too young", said Caliava. Pulling away Vienna just

laughed with her friend, only she would joke at a serious moment like this. "Caliava oh all the

years I have known you are still find the humor in everything", said Vienna. "Well you know

me", said Caliava. Her face turned serious. "That bastard is going down", said Caliava her violet

eyes changing colors. "Yes he will, he will pay dearly", said Vienna the ice queen was back.

Kivar was going to pay along with Nicholas and that bitch Tess or whatever her name was.

Meanwhile in the living room while ten people slept a v formation shown brightly on the rug.

Each individual star shown brightly and shot to the door of each room. The star shown on the

door and faded into the panal. Outside the house a pair of ice blue eyes looked in from the

trees. "I am back Liz I'll get you bitch". She rubbed her stomach. "I'm getting my child back".


	33. Morning After

Chapter 33

Serena adjusted her eyes to the light that spilled into her bedroom. She turned around and

looked at the peaceful face of the sleeping man next to her. She brushed her hand across his

cheek. He sighed in response and tried pulling her body even closer to his. "Hey", said Zan in a

sleepy voice. "Hey baby, how you feel this morning?" asked Serena. "I never slept so good, last

night was incredible, Serena you're my soul mate, I knew that in my heart, but last night proved

it", said Zan looking her in the eyes.. Serena smiled and kissed him softly while he cupped her

breast. It felt natural to that like he had been doing it for years. Serena moaned a little bit and

said, "Zan let's get up and make breakfast for everyone, okay, you touching me like that is not

going to get us out of this bed", said Serena moaning while Zan played with her nipple gently.

Zan agreed. She got up walked to her dresser naked and opened it and finding her t-shirt and

shorts. She turned around when she felt Zan's eyes on her. "Are you looking at my butt Zan?"

asked Serena teasingly. "No I was looking at your tattoo when did you get that?" asked Zan.

Serena looked startled she forgot she had that on her lower back. "When I left for LA when I

left you", said Serena looking down feeling awful for what she did to him still. Zan got off the

bed and walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "What I said about that past, let's keep it

there and besides you are with me now, and besides I find it sexy. It proves to the world you

are mine, but I already knew that in my heart", said Zan smirking. "You suck a cocky bastard",

said Serena pushing her away from her. "Get dress I'm making pancakes", said Serena walking

into her bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she found Zan sitting on the edge of

her bed staring at the picture of them together. "Its beautiful right?" asked Serena. "Yes it is",

replied Zan. Serena kissed him slowly and got up walking out her room and into the kitchen to

start making breakfast. Zan walked into her bathroom to brush his own teeth thinking about

what happened last night.

The other occupants of the house where also getting up. "Liz umm, what are you doing?" asked

an aroused Max. "I'm taking care of your morning erection Mr. Evans", answered Liz

continuing to suck on his penis. "Oh God Liz don't stop", groaned Max. After about ten

minutes Max released his seed into her mouth and felt like he could take on the world if e

wasn't so relaxed. "Good morning baby, I hear Serena making breakfast I'm going to help her,

she told me that there is sweats and a t-shirt for you in that closet over there, so I'll be

downstairs", said Liz kissing him softly on the mouth and walking out the room. Max lay down

on the bed with his hands behind his head with a content smile on his face.

"Hey Liz, you sleep well", asked Serena pouring pancake mix into a bowl. "Oh yeah it was

perfect something happened last night though", said Liz. "Yeah me too, me and Zan kind saw

each other in each lifetime it was weird and beautiful at the same time", said Serena looking at

Liz. "Me and Max too it was weird but good but oh well, let me help you", offered Liz. Serena

nodded and got to work making over 50 pancakes because they knew how much the boys ate.

"Morning princess, I smell pancakes, get dressed, Serena left us stuff in the closet", said Alex

kissing Isabel's head. Isabel smiled at him and pulled him down on top of her kissing him with all

her might. "Wow that's a way to get up in the morning", said Alex slightly dazed. "Yeah I'm so

happy, thank you Alex", said Isabel looking into her soul mates eyes. "NO thank you for loving

me in many lifetimes", said Alex kissing her again. He got up already dressed and went

downstairs to eat. Alex walked into the kitchen seeing Serena, Liz, Zan , and Max talking in the

kitchen. Serena and Liz were stacking pancakes on the table. IN his life he had never saw some

many pancakes. Zan and Max were drinking coffee and joking around. "Hey Alex, take a sit

food is almost down, I got about like 20 more pancakes to make though", said Serena. Alex sat

down and took the cup that Serena offered him and Max poured coffee into his cup.

"Kyle get up, Serena is making your favorite, pancakes", said Ava in his ears trying to wake him

up. Kyle looked up in her face and pulled her kissing her hard on the mouth and sighed, Ava.

Ava smiled at this he was thinking of her. "Alright I'm up I'll be down in a minute". Ava nodded

her head and left the room. She saw everyone at the table and took a seat next to Isabel that

was eating her pancakes that Serena and Liz were making. Serena put a cup of orange juice in

front of her, and Ava smiled at her because Serena remembered that she didn't drink coffee.

Kyle came down five minutes later sitting next to Ava and digging into the stack of pancakes in

front of him.

"Damn Serena these are good", said Kyle stuffing his face. Everyone looked at hi and laughed.

"What?" said Kyle looking at them and shrugging his shoulders, whatever.

"Umm Michael, get up food is be served downstairs", said Maria. Michael opened his eyes and

looked into the eyes of his angel. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He touched her

stomach and rubbed it. "Morning", said Michael. "Morning, get dressed, Serena is making us

breakfast and Kyle will eat everything if we don't get down there", said Maria pulling on one of

Michaels' t-shirts and a pair of his pants. It was too big though so she took his sweat pants and

pulled the string tightening around her waist. Michael looked up at her and smiled. She was

going to be a beautiful mom. "Thank you, you going to be a handsome father", said Maria

reading his mind. He thought he would be more nervous about her being able to do that but he

was happy that he didn't have to explain his feelings to her that she knew.

Meanwhile downstairs Liz and Serena finally sat down to eat. Serena passed Liz the Tabasco

sauce which she took and put all over her food. She took a bite a smiled. This was good. Max

and the others looked at her in amazement. "Since when do you eat Tabasco sauce Liz?" asked

Isabel. "Since I have been pregnant I guess, but before that its one of the quirks from being

healed by an alien King", said Liz inhaling her food. "Well Kyle doesn't", said Isabel. "Yeah I

do actually, I like things sweeter more than spicy though that's why I put so much sugar on

pancakes", said Kyle still inhaling his food. Isabel looked at him disgust while Ava smiled

proudly at him. Isabel rolled her eyes at that. Love can make you act stupid. Oh well. Finally

Maria and Michael made their appearance sitting down at the table and getting some coffee.

"Hey sleepy heads", said Serena looking at them. Then a confused look came on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Zan sipping his coffee. "That's strange is there someone else in

the house", asked Serena. "NO what there is only 10 of us here", said Isabel getting panicked.

"No there is actually 11 people here including Liz's baby, I hear another heartbeat", said Serena

looking around the room trying to find it. Maria's eyes widen and said, "What you mean you

hear heartbeats", asked Maria. "My hearing is really good, I can hear heartbeats, it a good

power to have when bad people come into your house", said Serena still looking around when

her eyes zeroed in on Maria. Her eyes widen and she squealed hugging Maria. Maria laughed

and hugged her back. Serena knew. Everyone on the table looked at Serena like she had lost

her mind. Michael just smiled at her. Serena looked at him and jumped into his arms hugging

him. "Congrats big brother", said Serena tearing up. "Ok what is going on", asked a confused

Kyle. "Maria is pregnant", said Michael simply returning to his plate of food. Kyle chocked on

the pancakes he was eating. "What?". "I'm pregnant big brother", said Maria eating her food

but not liking it very much it tasted bland. Serena saw this and poured hot sauce on it. Maria

looked at her strange but when Serena looked at her telling her to eat it, she smiled and ate.

When it came in contact with her mouth she smiled even wider. Michael looked at her amazed

and just smiled while she inhaled her food. Good how much food can a little woman eat?

"Okay back to the fact that you said Maria you are pregnant", said Kyle looking shocked.

Max, Alex, and Zan shook their heads and patted Michael on the back said congratulations.

The girls were hyper about it hugging Maria especially Liz who bust out crying. "Oh god, Max

take your woman before she drowns Maria in her tears", said Michael. Max took Liz kissing

her trying to calm his girl down. She smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, its damn hormones they

driving me up the wall". She wiped away her tears and went to hug Maria again. By this time

Kyle had gotten over his shock and walked over to Maria and hugged her and said, "Congrats

sis, thanks for making me an uncle", said Kyle sincerely. Maria started crying also. Michael

rolled his eyes when Kyle moved Maria out of his arms and pushed her into Michaels. Kyle had

this fear of women crying. Max laughed at Michael now he knew how it felt. When Maria

calmed down she asked Serena, "How long will I be pregnant, will it be a month or two years,

seeing that I got powers now". "It should be the same length as Liz's your body has not

completely gotten Tess's powers adjusted to your body's network it. So in about two years in

college". "Alright me and Serena was talking about Last night and she told me something weird

happened, like merging souls", said Liz sitting on Max's lap on her 6th pancake. "Yeah I think

we all went through it", said Maria. Everyone nodded their heads. "What do you think this

means?", asked Ava. "I don't know, owwww", screamed Serena holding her wrist. Zan said,

"What's wrong Serena?" looking concerned. Serena showed him her wrist that had the v-

formation branded on it with one of the points shining brightly, the star on the far left corner.

Before Zan could reply he felt the pain in his wrist also and same star was branded darker then

the rest. One by one each person in the room also felt this and got a brand only difference is that

each couple had a different point on the v-formation showing more darkly. Everyone looked at

each other in surprise. What shocked them most was when Max and Liz held hands green light

shown between their hands and the v-formation reflected out of both of their heads showing

everyone their star on the bottom that shone brightly. It showed the queen and king. "What the

hell is going on?" asked Michael rubbing his wrist that thing hurt like hell. Zan tried healing it but

he couldn't it wouldn't go away. "I can't heal it", said Zan looking at his and Serena's wrist,

when their hands touched the same thing that occurred to Max and Liz happened to them. The

same light shone from their heads but instead of the bottom star shining brightly it was the star

on the upper left corner. "Okay this is freaky", said Isabel taking Alex's hands into her hands.

The same thing occurred again but their star that shinned was on the star on the left of Liz's and

Max's star. "I think every time we touch hands it happens", said Kyle grabbing Ava's hands. It

happened to them to but their star was the upper right corner. Michael and Maria was last their

star was the one on the right side of Max and Liz. When all the couples had their hands clasped

together and two women appeared before them. Everyone took a step back. This women

looked familiar and they weren't exactly corporal. They looked like ghosts. The woman smiled

at them and began to speak.

"Hello my children, Isabel, Max I believe you know who I am", said the woman smiling. Isabel

looked at her and smiled, "Mom" holding Alex's hand tightly. "Yes my dear, I don't believe you

know this woman yet but I believe some of you would like to know her", said Vienna. The

other woman came forward with long flowing dark brown hair and violet eyes. Serena's eyes

widen. "Mom?" asked Serena. Michael spun around at that. He looked at the woman in front of

him that looked some much like Serena even though she didn't give birth to her in this lifetime.

"Yes my precious babies", said the woman crying tears of relieve. She looked at her eldest son

and smiled at him saying, "Congrats my son, but you made me a grandmother too early".

Michael didn't realize he had tears flowing from his eyes until everything got blurry and Maria

wiped it away from his face. "Ava, Liz, Serena, Alex, Michael god I missed you so much", said

the Calliava. "My name is Calliava I know you don't remember much, but I loved you so

much", aid Calliava crying softly. Ava also had tears running down her face. God this was her

mother. Liz also was crying it was all so much. She loved her parents but this woman was her

mother too a woman she never meet before. "We can't stay long but Zan, Max, Isabel I love

you so much, I know of what Vilondra has done, I feel ashamed of this woman that has stopped

being my daughter. She betrayed many, but I always knew that she would, that's why I didn't

name her after me, and Isabel you got your Antarian name from me. Max your name came from

your father and Zan your name also, his name was Zander Xavier. I loved him so much and

miss him dearly", said Vienna wiping her tears away. "The reason we are here now is because

last night all of you had begun the start of a legend that was thought to be a myth, it said that

when the king died, years of terror will occur until that same king is reborn again with his family

and friends and most important his rightful queen be his side and he will and the other 9 of the v-

formation will take back what is rightful his. We thought that the four square was the most

powerful but we were wrong you ten are the most powerful that world has every seen. I know

of Tess's treachery I also know that the mind warp that you inflicted on her has disappeared

with the help of Kivar, she remembers the transference and I believe she has stolen one the

ships that we didn't destroy and has return to Earth for revenge my son", said Vienna. Max and

Liz's eyes as well as the others widen. "Oh God this can't be happening she can't take my

baby, no I can't let her take my baby again", said Liz sobbing. "She can't even if she wanted",

said Serena in a serious tone. "Why not?" asked Calliava. "The future version of myself, did an

anti-transference on Liz, she made sure that this was the last time that Zan could be removed",

said Serena looking at everyone. Liz sighed in relieved but still held onto Max tightly. Calliava

looked at her daughter with great pride she was always a smart one. All her children were. They

are beautiful in this lifetime they look very similar to their past selves. "We have to get rid of her,

I have a feeling that she is going to come for Liz." said Maria. Calliava nodded her head and

said, "Yeah its sick that bitch is annoying" looking disgusted. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Parents are not supposed to curse. "What I'm Michael's mother what did you expect?" said

Calliava. Everyone laughed at that. "Look children we have to go, look Kivar she also

preparing to come here she is going to rid himself of his body now and receive a more powerful

human one. You have to stop it happened in the next 10 days. "said Vienna. Everyone nodded

their heads. They felt their connection with Calliava and Vienna fading. "I love you all take care

of one another, love one another and you will be victorious", said Vienna. "I love you so much

my babies, Maria take care of your self and my grand child", said Calliave. Maria blushed and

nodded. "We will see you soon, blessed be", says Vienna. "Blessed be", repeated Calliava.

They both fade leaving the ten people in the kitchen in shock.


	34. Training

Chapter 34:

Everyone sat around the table contemplating exactly what just occurred to them in the past 30

minutes. "Wow I can't believe that was our mom", said Zan in awe. Max and Isabel

understood, even though they saw her before this was still amazing. "She was beautiful", said

Isabel with tears in her eyes. Alex hugged and said, "You look just like her". Isabel smiled at

him and kissed him gently. "Wow I can't believe we meet our mom", said Michael. Out of all of

them Ava and Michael loved this experience the most. The rest of them were lucky enough to

have parents during their time here on Earth but not Michael and Ava so this was amazing for

them. Ava still had tears in her eyes. Kyle pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead, he

could feel her happiness. "I wonder how they knew that we were those people on Antar, I

mean she knew Isabel was Vienna instead of Vilondra", said Alex. "They have seers on Antar,

Kivar had most of them killed that's why they didn't know about Liz being the rightful Queen if

they knew they wouldn't have forced King Zan to marry Avaria", said Serena. "I guess they

hooked up with a seer again to see into our souls, I don't know how I feel about so woman old

woman watching my every move, what if she is looking at me when I'm on the toilet", said

Kyle. Everyone busted out laughing at that, only Kyle would think of something stupid like that.

"I think she would be more tramatized then you Kyle", said Isabel. Ava just rolled her eyes at

his antics and kissed his forehead. Kyle was such a dumbass sometimes. "Let me go take a

shower then we can start training", said Serena getting up and placing her plate in the

dishwasher. "You guys clean since I cooked", said Serena walking out the room. Everyone got

to work and finished in no time.

When Zan entered Serena's room he heard singing in the shower. He had a nice voice. He

always wondered why she didn't sing more often. He got a t-shirt and sweat pants that he put

here when she moved in and went into the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her

getting out of the shower with water dripping from her naked body. His lower anatomy lifted in

his shorts. God she was sexy. She looked at him startled to find him in her bathroom but she

smiled. She noticed she was naked and quickly went to wrap a towel around herself. "No don't

do that you are beautiful Serena God, so beautiful", said Zan looking at her in awe. He wanted

her but he wanted her first time to be special. He had to control himself. She dropped the towel

and is feel to the floor. He came up to her and picked up the towel. He cleaned off the water off

her body and lingered on most places. She moaned when he wiped her breasts. Zan smiled he

knew she was extremely sensitive there. After drying her off he hit her on the butt and she

yelped. "Go get dressed", said ZAn in a husky voice. He had to take care of his little problem

he knew that a cold shower wasn't going to help him. Serena reading his thoughts reached over

and grabbed his manhood stroking it for him. He moaned loudly at that. Serena bent down and

pulled down his short revealing the part of him that made him different from her. She took him n

her mouth and sucked hard. "God Serena Serena damn girl that feels so god, you give great

head", moaned Zan while running his fingers through her head. He bucked into her mouth and

she moaned. She loved doing this for him. Zan felt it in the back of his ass in his toes and next

thing Serena knew she was swallowing a large amount of cum. "Oh God that feels soooooooo

gooooooood", yelled Zan still pounding into Serena's mouth. When he stopped he feel to the

floor. He propped himself against the toilet and sighed. Serena's mouth looked red and abused

but to Zan she never looked more beautiful. Serena smiled at his content face and kissed him on

the mouth. Zan's arms came around her pulling her towards him until she sat on his lab on the

floor. He could taste himself on her mouth. He thought he would be disgusted but he wasn't

because he remembered how it got there. "Let me go get dressed while you take a shower

alright", said Serena getting up from his lap. "Alright see you in a few, I love you Rena", said

Zan. Serena looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes saying "I love you too, Zan so much". She

walked out the room getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Serena can I

borrow a pair a jeans the ones I have a too tight for me now", said Liz. "No problem", said

Serena going into her closet getting her low rise jeans handing them to Liz. Liz looked at them

and said, "I never wore low rise jeans before, do you think they will look okay". "Yup you a

hot babe, Max thinks so and so do a lot of guys, these pants will show off your curves more, I

usually wear baggy jeans but I like these too", said Serena giving the jeans to Liz pushing them

into her hands. "Alright thanks", replied Liz. Just then Zan walked in the room in only a towel

and Liz looked at him impressed "Nice", said Liz. Her and Serena laughed at his blush. "Man

you and Max are more alike then I thought, his ears get red when he blushes too", said Liz still

laughing. Serena laughed too and Liz walked out the room. "You look so cute when you do that

though", said Serena walking up to him in a slow seductive sway of her hips. She was wear

baggy pants and a t-shirt with I am a bitch deal w/ it written on it. He always wondered where

Serena and Ava got those t-shirts from. He looked down at her naval piercing something he

found so sexy. Last night didn't get to count how many piercing she actually has, the one that

stood in his mind was the one on her clit. That got him so hard. "Did it hurt when you pierced

down there?", asked Zan. Serena looked at him and nodded. "It hurt like hell but after it healed

it feels good when I rub my legs together", said Serena blushing. She can't believe she said that.

He smiled at her blush. She was so cute. "What about the nipple rings", asked Zan. "Not really,

does actually didn't hurt, I don't know why I like piercering my body like that but I do", said

Serena watching him get dressed. Man he had a nice ass. "Thank you your ass is not bad

either", said Zan reading her mind. She forgot he could do that and blushed. He laughed at her

blushed. He pulled on his baggy pants and t-shirt and pulled her into a kiss. He smacked her on

the butt making her gasped and said, "Let's go". "You love hitting y butt don't you?", asked

Serena. "Yup its mine that's why", said Zan looing her in the eyes. "yeah its yours", said Serena

softly. They walked out the room and dow to the gym to find everyone waiting for them.

"Alright they are here let's get start, since Serena, Zan, and Ava are the strongest show us what

you can do", said Michael. "Zan you first", said Serena coming to stand in front of him. "Give

me your best shot", said Serena taking a fighting stance. "Serena are you sure I don't want to

get you hurt", said Zan. "I'm sure come on", said Serena. Zan looked at her and nodded he

concentrated and produced a large electric-ball in between both his hands. He held his hands

over his head and shot it at her. Serena saw it coming and levitated off the ground making the

ball go between her legs bouncing off the wall. Everyone looked at her shocked. They didn't

know she could do that. She was still floating above ground when she flipped kicking out her leg

and hitting Zan in the chest making him fly into the wall; before he could hit the wall she shot a

swirling light behind him to cushion his fall. It looked like a fluffy cloud, it was soft too. Zan

looked up at her impressed. "Oh shit Serena where you learn to do that?", said Zan. "Practice,

me and Ava do it together all the time, let me show you Ava come on, let's show these people

how to kick ass", said Serena. Ava nodded her head and stood across Serena. Serena said,

"You ready". Ava nodded her head and began by shooting something that looked like green

swirling lights at Serena. Serena saw it coming it and made a shield come around her body the

lights hit body without penetrating her body. Serena reflected the green light back at Ava who

had a shield of her own but it was different form Max's it swirled round and round absorbing

Serena's attack. Serena lifted off the ground again flipping over hitting Ava in the chest making

her fly across the room, but Ava seemed ot know that was going to happen because she

created her own cushion so she would not fall. She charged at Serena hit her in the chest with a

force knocking Serena back but before Serena could hit the ground she sent pink dagger lights

towards Ava at fast speeds they were coming from every direction. Everyone was looking at

the two girls fighting in shock. They never knew that they were capable of doing things like that.

Ava's shield absorbed the the pink dagger lights but one that sent her flying into the wall. It

happened too quick to bring up her cushion but Serena saw that and sent hers over not making

Ava fall on the ground. "Alright guys I think we seen enough, what about trying to teach us",

said Maria who was in shock.

Ava and Serena got up and walked to each other and said, "Good fight, I still have to learn how

to get those pink lights send", said Ava. Serena nodded her head and turned to face the other

and laughed at their shocked faces. "Don't worry I didn't give my energy balls a lot of electricity

it would have hurt her, I learned to control my powers so that I don't let my emotions control

my powers. That's the first lesson control", said Serena. "You can't force your powers and

running on emotions helps in some situations but not all your mind has to concentrate, because

you have ot know when to only hurt your target or eliminate them." Said Serena looking around

the room. "Let's start with Zan and my fight", said Serena. "I know he would be paying

attention because he will only care if I'm hurt or not, you can't do that in battle", said Serena.

Ava nodded her head and continued, "Look it isn't going to be easy cuz if I see someone

hurting one of you guys I would want to save you, that's why we need practice so that we are

not saving each other rather we are fighting together", said Ava. "Alright everyone in this room

can shoot a form of an element through you hands, me it's a form of static electricity while

Serena is pure electricity, Zan you Max and Isabel shot forms of fire, Kyle too but its different.

Kyle's is pure fire, while Zan, Max, and Isabel is like when you drop water on an electric

appliance. It causes a fire but there is more jolt behind it. You Liz have the same powers as

Serena I believe and Maria you and me have the same power. Alex you the one the stands

different you power is the strongest. You literally shot ice through your hands, and can freeze

time for a think five minute or so, it can last longer with work. This power will help us a lot

especially when we need to run or stop Kivar's punks from attacking us. "Wow how do I do

it", asked Alex. Serena looked at him and before any one can react sent two of her pink dagger

things at him, he got scared threw up his hands and long ice crystal shot from his hands towards

Serena. Serena got out of the way and the ice hit the wall breaking. "Your trigger is fear", said

Serena. Alex looked shocked as did everyone else. "My god Serena you could have hurt him",

yelled Isabel. "no I wouldn't I told you those things are harmless, I know how to control them,

its only when I'm in a real fight are those things damaging, if they were harmful I would never

have used them on Alex", said Serena easing Isabel's fear. "Hey what about that thing you did

with Zan with when we was fight at the pod chamber", asked Michael. "Oh I combined my

daggers with his energy ball by putting our hands together, we are connected so it was easy to

combined them both", said Serena sitting next to Zan on the floor. "Alright what about me?",

asked Michael. "oh your power is scary, you are all over our energy balls or daggers put

together, your power in all essence is the control of energy and light", said Serena. "you can

send whatever power you want to send through you hands, you just have do it without thinking,

having confidence it also important, if you don't have that and you let your fear consume you

Kivar will win", said Ava. "who wants to try first on me",said Serena. "How about you Liz, I

believe you trigger is anger", said Serena. "Use that trigger until you could do it naturally", said

Serena. Liz raised her hands up but nothing happened. "Alright Liz let me try this", said Serena

changing her hair to look like Tess and had the same icy blue eyes. "What Little Lizzy I got your

man and I'm going to get you baby, I killed Alex and I'm going to kill you", said Serena in

Tess's voice. Liz got so angry she lifted off the ground and put her hand up sending purple

daggers flowing towards Serena. Serena put up her body shield and took the beat. It was a little

too much and she fell to the ground. Liz must have realized this and dropped to the ground and

ran towards Serena who had changed back to normal. Zan was next to her holding her in his

arms. "Are you alright Rena?", asked Zan concerned. Serena smiled at him and said, "I'm fine I

can handle it but damn Liz that's a lot of juice and anger you got there", said Serena looking her

in the eyes. Liz had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?", asked Serena. "I could have hurt you

I'm so sorry", said Liz crying. Max came and hugged her. Serena turned Liz's face toward her

and said, "you can't ever hurt me, because you still held back I felt it, you knew it was me even

when you were angry, you didn't hit me as hard as you should have, thanks actually because it

means I have to work harder on my body shield. I feel sorry for Tess when you get to her", said

Serena laughing. She got Liz to laugh at that. "I was a strong bitch wasn't I", said Liz laughing

with her sister. Max laughed at that. "Alright Liz let's do this again, with out the trigger", said

Serena putting on the body shield. Liz nodded and sent fast paced purple daggers at Serena.

Serena protected her self better while control her power. "Michael you up", said Serena. She

knew that Michael was the least confident out of all of them but Maria remedied that with her

words, "Go Michael we believe in you", said Maria rubbing her belly. Michael smiled at that.

He turned around and shot pulses of light through his hand that you very powerful so powerful

that Serena yelled, "Michael stop I can't handle any more". Michael dropped his hand and ran

to Serena. "Are you okay", asked a concerned Michael and Zan at the same time. "Yeah I'm

fine damn man now I got to really work on the body shield", said Serena. Michael sighed in

relief. Maria came up to him and hugged he kissing him on the lips showing him how proud she

was. "Ava why don't you take Isabel and Kyle and I'll take on Max last", said Serena. Ava

nodded her head and Isabel step forward with her air of confidence and sent a shoot line of fire

to Ava's shield. Ava took the impact but then it was too much, Isabel saw this and removed it.

She felt drained, she went to Alex and rested her head on his shoulder. She guessed that is how

it feel to use too much energy. Kyle steped up after he saw Ava put up her body shield. He

didn't know what to do but he heard Serena said something about a trigger he tried anger

towards Tess and let out a long network of fire shooting from his hands. His powers were very

similar to Isabel. He fell to the floor. Ava ran to him and helped him up. "You used to much

power, but that was good", said Ava smiling at him and he looked into her eyes and kissed her

softly taking her breath away. Ava loked dazed after that. "Alright Max your up, then after you

we try Maria then we try shield's for you guys", said Serena. "Actually Maria go first", said

Max. Maria looked at him and shrugged. She lifted her hand up and sent Serena flying to the

wall. "I wasn't ready yet Maria but I think that display proved that you okay with your powers",

said Serena rubbing her backside. Maria shrugged her shoulders and sat down into Michael's

proud arms. Max walked up to Serena and nodded that he was ready. Max shot such a

powerful blast that Serena went flying even with the body shield. Zan's eyes saw this and he

sent his shield out which transformed into a hand grabbing Serena. "Damn Max no wonder you

are king, I never felt that much power before", said Serena still being held up by Zan's shield

that was in a shape of a hand. "God Serena I'm soo sorry I didn't know it would do that", said

Max looking at her with concern. "Are you hurt", asked Max. "No she's not got the wind

knocked out of her though", answered Zan for her. "Zan how did you make you shield do

that?", asked Max when he saw the shield drop Serena gracefully to the ground. "I don't know

I just did, I knew was going to be hurt so I reached out to her and my shield changed into that. I

wish I could tell you", said Zan. "I' hungry we can practice some more later, let's get some

food", said Ava. Everyone agreed walking upstairs and joking. Liz was in the front but stop

when she saw who was sitting on the living room. Everyone was in shock. "Tess", said Liz

barely containing her anger. "I'm back and I'm going to get what I came for, my baby", said

Tess sneering at all of them. Everyone looked at her hand that was glowing and knew somehow

Tess got powers from somewhere. Everyone was so busy looking at Tess's hands that it

shocked them when she went flying into the wall. "Get up Bitch", said Liz with her hand raised

and green electricity covering her hand and face. Tess looked at her in shock.


	35. Liz's breakdown

Chapter 35:

Tess just stared at Liz. How did she get the seal she wondered. "I said get up bitch", said Liz

getting more angry. Serena stared at Liz impressed and said, "Nice". Maria nodded her head

and said, "Liz don't hurt her too much I want to wish the bitch off myself". Michael just

snickered at that. "You think you could defeat Kivar even with your bitch having powers

Max?", asked a dazed Tess. Max just glared at her. "Tess shut up before I get Liz to kill you",

said Max laughing at the look on Tess's face. Liz's hands were still up for an attack. "How did

you get on Earth in this house Tess, you were on your merry way back to Antar", said Ava

taking a position next to Liz. She was going to defend her sister in any way she could but she

knew that this was Liz's fight. "Well not your business clone", said Tess sneering at her. Ava

clenched her fist to the side and said, "You're a clone too stupid bitch, but I know I'm the

better version, your just the messed up one", said Ava. She knew Tess's words shouldn't hurt

but it did. Zan clenched his fists. "Look you human walking mattress what are you doing here,

besides making an ass out of yourself, still trying to get in my brother's pants", said Zan sitting

down where Tess was sitting on the couch. Looking her in the eye he smiled sweetly. Serena

came ot sit next to him looking at her to continue in her last attempt to ruin their lives. "I came

for my baby", said Tess calmly. "What baby?", asked Serena looking at her. "The baby that Liz

took from me", answered Tess looking at them like they lost their mind. "Well last time I

checked Liz didn't have a baby, weren't you the one that was pregnant", asked Zan. "My

brother told me he made a mistake, I think you fucked with his mind though", said Zan.

Everyone looked at Serena and Zan and wondered what they were up too. They knew that Liz

was pregnant but didn't understand why they bother denying it. "I know you took my baby Liz,

that's the only way to explain why I'm not pregnant", said Tess. Everyone looked at Serena and

Zan and understood what they were doing. They were trying to get information out of Tess. Liz

still was on guard though she wasn't going to let Tess get away with anything. "SO you lied to

Max about being pregnant, that wasn't very nice", said Serena. Their mother thought that Tess

broke from the mind warp but she knew that Ava and Maria did a good job and she helped a

little in the matter too. The others didn't know that she put a permanent block in Tess's mind

only Zan knew that's why he was playing this game with Tess. "I always knew that Max wasn't

dumb enough to sleep with you, he is still in love with Liz something you with all your

mindwarping powers couldn't change", said Kyle. Taking a position next to Ava and holding

her waist. He knew from their connection that whatever Tess had said was wrong. She wasn't a

clone to him, she was pure and the real deal. "What did you think you would get out of coming

here Tess, you know I could kill you and not think twice about it", said Serena calmly. Too

calmly in Tess's opinion. She was scared of Serena like she was scared of Callie's past self.

Callie took shit from no one and she knew that Serena was probably the same way. "I wanted

my baby and I know you got him", said Tess looking scared. Everyone knew her fear but could

care less. Max walked up to Liz and kissed her on the mouth but her hand down and taking a

sit with her on his lap next to Serena and Zan. That little stunt got Tess's jealously at an all time

high. Even seeing Kyle with his arm around Ava got her pissed off. She knew that the powers

that Kivar gave her wasn't strong enough to kill the queen. She didn't know what was so

important in killing Liz for Kivar. He told her that she needed to be eliminated and he looked

scared too. So she left their compound and came here even though Kivar told her not too that

she wasn't strong enough. "Did you really think that you would come here and me not kill you",

said Serena looking at Tess looking at her for any indicatation that she was going to give them

information. Tess's eyes widen and Maria and Michael laughed out loud. "Wow I never thought

I would see Tess scared before you must have been a scary bitch on Antar huh Serena", said

Michael laughing at Tess. "Well are family we were all scary on Antar Michael only person that

didn't find us scary were the people in this room. Mom taught us well she can be scary when

she wants to be", said Serena. "Alright Tess enough fun and games what are you doing on

Earth, when you were so into going "Home"?", said Serena. "That's none of your business",

said Tess wringing her hands together. "See I think it is your in my house without my permission,

if you are here means that itch Nicholas and Kivar are here with that asshole Kivar's brother, so

I suggest you tell me or a take it form you, Nicholas is not the only one that can do a mind rape

here", said Serena walking up to her and looking at Tess in the eye. Zan shook his head and

thought Serena could be scary when she wanted to be. "I don't know what you are talking

about", said Tess with her voice cracking a little bit. Serena smiled and said, "Alright you want

to od it the hard way, Liz come over here and get the information any way you can, Maria you

can take shots at her too". Liz got up and walked over to her and waved her hand sending Tess

flying into the wall hard. Tess moaned and slid down the floor. Liz raised her hand again and

made Tess fly into the wall again. Tess was beginning to feel lots of pain and sent power flying

to Liz which Maria saw and put a shield in front of Liz. She didn't know she could do that. Tess

looked at her I surprise also. "Where did you get that power", asked Tess. They were stronger

then she thought, she had to get out of here and report to Kivar what she found. "That's non of

your business now answer us what is Kivar and his bitched planning?", asked Maria raising her

hands standing next to Liz. Liz smiled at her best-friend. Maria was always there for her. Max

just looked at Liz with pride. "I'm not going to tell you nothing", said Tess sneering again.

Serena shook her head and smiled. "What are you smiling at?", said Tess. "Did you remember

what my powers on Antar were Tess?" ,asked Serena. Tess looked confused for a minute then

her eyes widen. "Yeah I got all the information from you, I'm clarivorant bitch; Liz and Maria

hitting you was fun and games for them", said Serena sitting next to Zan. He kissed her on the

forehead and smiled. God he loved his girl. "From wat I see your powers are just a loan, I think

we all know what would happen if you went up against Liz alone. Kivar is stupid if he thinks that

he could kill Liz", said Serena informing them what she learned about. Max's eyes widen and

stood up. "Why does he want to hurt Liz, what does she have to do with anything?", asked

Max looking at Tess. "She doesn't know she isn't really in the popular group on Kivar's side

neither. When she didn't come home with the baby and the four of you Kivar was beyond mad

but the only reason she survived is because she was a good bed-warmer", said Serena. "I can't

believe you screwed that disgust of a man", said Serena shaking her head. Now Tess was

getting mad she sent everything she got and sent it in Serena's direction. Serena didn't see it

coming and flew into the wall hitting her head hard on the wall and sliding down unconscious.

Tess looked pretty impressed with her self that she didn't see Liz's eyes changing colors and the

plain fury in them until she felt the burning inferno that she felt thoughout her body at Liz's raised

hands. Liz ran towards her hitting her squarely in the jaw and nose. Tess fell on the ground

blood dripping form her nose and mouth while continued to punch her in the face. She felt

strong hands taking her off of Tess's body that was barely moving. "NO she deserves it my god

she deserves it Max she hurt", screamed Liz trying to hit Tess with tears streaming down her

face. Max took her in his arms and took her into Serena's room letting her cry on his shoulders.

Liz wailed loudly and punched Max's arms until she sank down to the bed. She cried and cried

until it felt like she was dying. Max held her up and rocked her. Max had tears in his eyes too.

He felt her pain. "What did she do to you sweetheart", asked Max calmly. Liz looked at him

with tears in her eyes and said, "I can't Max I don't want to remember that night", said Liz

pleading with him. Max shook his head and said, "Please Liz tell me I want to know", said Max

cupping her face in his hands. "She she oh god", said Liz putting her head down unto Max's

chest. Liz looked up and connected with him showing him what her mouth couldn't put into

words. He saw being tied down to the bed and Tess beating her with a stick thing and Nicholas

ripping her clothes off of her. Nicholas made Liz give him a blow job. Tess hit her constantly

and healed her enough to feel everything. Tess kissed her on the mouth making Liz vomit. Then

Nicholas preceded to take her sexually. She screamed for him to come to save her but gave up

when he didn't respond. Tess just laughed when Liz was being raped. Then the worst came

making Max want to vomit himself. They took his child from Liz's stomach. Liz begged and

pleaded for them to stop but they ignored her. Then he saw them take her engagement ring. He

always wondered what happened to it. Max broke the connection with Liz and sagged on her.

"Oh god Liz why didn't you tell me", said Max stroking her hair. He hugged her tighter. He was

so angry for not being there for her and he was going to kill Nicholas and Tess if it was the last

thing he did. Liz saw the look in his face and knew she had to calm him down. "Max please

don't do anything that can get you killed its my problem I have a therapy session tomorrow

okay", said Liz trying to hold him down. "No its not only your problem its mine too because I

love you, we share everything , don't feel like you have to keep things from me okay, what he

did and she did", said Max having a hard time continuing. Liz started remembering that night

again and trembled in his arms. Tears ran down her face again and she couldn't stop it. Max

brushed them away and said, "I'l be right back I have some things to do, stay here and sleep

and I will send the girls in and you tell them what it wrong and do that ice-cream chick talk that

you guys do", said Max smiling at her. She tried smiling at him but couldn't so she just nodded

her head. He kissed her on top her head and walked out the room closing the door behind. He

leaned his head up against the door and closed his eyes. When he opened them he stared at

everyone and said to the girls, "Serena Isabel, Maria, and Ava I need you to be with Liz right

now she will explain get a girls thing going okay", said Max. "Why what's wrong Max?", asked

Ava. Max looked down and clenched his fists. "Just do it okay, She needs you guys right now,

its important", said Max pleadingly. Ava looked at him and could tell he was crying. Isabel and

the others saw it too. "max what it wrong what is wrong with Liz, I know she hates Tess I

understand that but there is something else isn't there?", asked Isabel hugging her brother. The

boys looked at Max too wondering what is going on. "Pleaseshe needs you okay just go to her

alright she will tell you", said Max with tears unshed in his eyes. Isabel didn't like this but said,

"Alright she will tell us Max just let me get the ice-cream and we will take care of her I

promise", said Isabel. Max nodded his head and smiled at least tried to smile at his sister. Ava

went in the kitchen and got the icecream whiel Serena went in the room and laid down hugging

Liz that was still crying. All the girls walked into the room with Ava trailing in behind. She

looked at Max and hugged him. She wasn't that close with him like she was with the others but

she would be there for him. Max looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry we will help her I

promise too, take care of that bitch that hurt my sisters alright", said Ava whispering in his ears.

She had a feeling that whatever Max just learned from Liz had to do with Tess. "Yeah I will just

take care of her for me for now then I'm come in okay, I need you guys to do that", said Max.

Ava nodded her head and started walking away when Max reached out and pulled her towards

him. She looked at him in surprise. "Tess was wrong you are not some clone, your Ava the best

friend that my girl could have and you love us, something Tess couldn't do, I wish you and Zan

were with us, we would have been stronger long time ago. You mean a lot to me. You saved

Serena and Zan I could never thank you enough for that, You saved me in New York too by

helping Liz. She was wrong understand.", said Max. Ava nodded her head tears seeped from

her eyes. "Thank you, Max", said Ava. He wiped the tears from his eyes and made her go in

the room. The boys looked at him in confusion, when his eyes changed color and became black

looking at Tess who was now sitting on the floor. Max walked steadly towards her and grabbed

her in the collar surprising her. She has never seen him this angry. He pulled her off the floor and

slammed her into the wall. All the boys eyes widen and wondered what was going on. "Max

what is wrong what did this bitch do to Liz", said Zan looking worried at his brother's behavior.

Max didn't look right mad. "I'm getting some answers, and then I'm going to kill her", said Max

said in a matter fact sort of way. "Tell me Tess did you enjoy raping my girlfriend?", said Max

angrily. Tess's eyes widen. "Yes she remembered what you and Nicholas did to her, you raped

her you nasty bitch and I'm going to make sure you never live to see another day", said Max

clenching his teeth. Tess looked scared and Max just shoved her harder against the wall hitting

her head harder. "Answer me!!!", yelled Max in her face. Michael saw Max's hand glowing and

he knew that Max was on the edge. "Max you got to calm down, we need information and I'll

let you kill her later", said Michael trying humor but Max didn't even hear him. Kyle looked

worried Max looked like he was going to explode. Alex chewed on his lip but he didn't really

mind Max killing Tess because he wanted to do the same thing. Zan looked again at his brother

hitting Tess and took his arm trying to calm him down. Max looked at his brother with tears in

his eyes. "She is so hurt Zan this bitch hurt her so much", said Max with tears coming down his

eyes. Zan nodded his head and said, "I know bro I know", said Zan prying Max's hands from

Tess's neck, making her slide to the ground in pain. Tess looked at him and saw tears flowing

from his eyes and felt a small thrill from doing that. She didn't know why she became so hard of

heart but she guess it was always there. Kyle saw her face and got angry. So he did something

that he never thought he would do he kicked her the face. Tess's nose broke on impact. "Don't

ever look at him like that, you don't deserve to be in the same room as these people here, your

going to end up either old and alone with no powers while Kivar's uses you for sex, or you are

going to die either by my girl in there or I know by Liz. Trust when I say Tess I will make sure

with every fiber of my being you get what you deserve", said Kyle walking away. Tess looked

at the boys in the room and felt their hatred. Michael was trying to control his temper she could

see that when he walked away into the kitchen. Alex looked at her and just shook his head. Zan

was holding Max up walking away from her. He nose and her face hurt. They didn't care they

shouldn't though. Kyle was right if she wasn't killed she was going to end up alon like now. She

started feelng bad then she felt hatred for Liz for taking away from her these people who were

supposed to be her family. If Liz wasn't there she was sure Ava, Zan, Michael, Isabel, and Kyle

would care for her and Max would love her. She hated Liz even more. She had to get out of

this house and get to Kivar. She was going to kill Liz if it were the last thing she did. Tess

started getting up when she felt her body get slammed once more into the wall. "Your not going

anywhere bitch", said Isabel with her eyes burning black. "You hurt my sisters and you will

pay", said Isabel.


	36. I say kill the bitch

Chapter 36:

While Max and the boys were having their discussion with Tess the girls walked in to Serena

and Liz hugging. "Liz what is it?" asked Isabel sitting down on the bed. She got a flash of them

doing this just the night before comforting Serena. She hated this. She finally got the family she

wanted the sisters that she could be herself with and people were trying to take it away from

her. "I can't say it out loud I'll show you guys", said Liz still hugging Serena. Serena pulled back

and joined everyone in the circle. Liz's memories of that night washed over them. There wasn't

a dry-eye in the entire room. Maria ran up to Liz and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell us,

oh god Liz, I'm so sorry", said Maria crying loud. All the girls sat down on the bed and tried

hugging her too. Isabel hung back. Tears pouring from her eyes. Liz saw this and said, "Isabel I

need you too please come here". Isabel smiled at this and went over to the king sized bed. They

all lay down next to one another with Liz in the middle. Liz was happy to be with her girls. They

meant so much to her. "Liz about the therapy I mean you don't have to go but I think it would

be better if you did, maybe they will have some helpful tips on how to deal, I don't know what

I'm saying", aid Serena stroking Liz's hair. She was laying directly to her right with Isabel next

to her holding her hand. "I think so too Liz, I know it's hard but I don't know maybe it will help

and you know we are here for you, we are your sister's for life", said Maria holding Liz's hand

on the left of her with Maria holding Ava's hand. Liz nodded her head and said, "I know, it's

hard though, I'll go tomorrow", said Liz closing her eyes. She was so tired.. She was tired of

Tess and everything she stood for. She was tired of not being to be with Max without something

bad happening. She fell asleep like that. Serena looked at her and cried. Isabel rubbed Serena's

back, but tears spilled from her eyes also. Maria and Ava were also feeling the pain also. Maria

kissed Liz's head and tears spilled form her eyes. "She is the strongest why does life throw her

this sit, she deserves to be with Max and her baby and be happy, wy are they taking it from

her", said Maria. Ava hugged Maria too her and held on. She was crying too. Liz deserve to be

happy, she was going to kill that bitch Tess for hurting her sister. Isabel looked at her friends

and felt angry. She was angry because she wanted to live in peace. Tess was taking it from her.

She tried killing Alex, oh god if it weren't for Serena Alex would be dead. She got up from the

bed and paced the floor. She was so mad. Liz didn't deserve this they all didn't. Her brother

was hurt right now she could feel it and Alex oh god Alex she tried killing him. Serena and her

nightmares, Ava and Serena could have been captured by FBI, Maria feeling so horrible but her

being there for them Maria lost her best-friend Alex too Isabel knew that hurt her. Tess was

taking things from her she had to pay. God she almost forgot Zan, her brother. She loved him

like she loved Max. He was so good to their mother and fit right in with their family. Kyle too

was good for the group. He protected them even though he didn't enter this alien thing willingly.

He took care of Ava and all of them with his father's help. She was angry and she needed

something to hit. Tess was in the living she would hit that. She walked out with the others

looking at her retreating form.

Meanwhile Zan and Max sitting outside on the pouch that Serena insisted on having in front of

that house. Zan looked at his brother that look so broken. God it was just last night Max was

helping him. He didn't like this their girls getting hurt like this is not right. "Max talk to me", said

Zan. "They hurt her Zan so badly, she didn't tell me everything, but Tess did it too", said Max

with a tear slipping form his right eye. "God Max I don't know what to say, I'm not good at

stuff like this, you guys made me more human I always felt alien, the only time I ever felt human

is with Serena. I love this family you know. It is great, I get all these guys to hang out with and

all these girls to help me when I mess up with Serena. I get a mom and dad. God Max it's the

best thing in the world. Isabel is crazy with the decorating but she is my heart you know. I love

her. The best part of the deal besides Serena would have to be having you as a brother. I

remember Antar we didn't get to be close because of our dad dying and you becoming King

and all those responsibilities you know, but this time we get to have it you know. I get to hang

out with my brother. I got to tell you something I was jealous of Rath then because he got all

your attention you know. I wanted it. I never would have imagined that I would actually not only

get you but get to hang out with Rath/ Michael whatever too. Alex is also cool, he smart and

treats my sister good, and Kyle takes care of Ava in a way that I couldn't do it, plus his taste in

football is good for me. Look Max I'm not the greatest brother because I don't know how to

yet, I'm getting there I just know that if you need me I got your back. Liz means a lot to me too,

You are one of the few people I could trust with Serena and I just love you okay. If you ever

need me for anything I'll be there", said Zan letting out a breath. "I thought you weren't good at

this", said Max smiling at his brother. Zan looked at him and laughed. "I'm getting there, but

Max if I start dressing like those people from Leave It to Beaver shoot me", said Zan

shuddering. Max laughed at him. "I don't know what we are going to do with Tess though",

said Max. "Me neither, I mean I know we have to get rid of her I just don't know how, I hate

her but killing someone not in battle is hard you know. It takes a toll on you", said Zan. "Is there

something I need to know Zan", said Max. Zan looked uncomfortable. "Yeah don't tell

anybody else. I was walking home one night and this homeless guy attacked me I was scared

and used my powers I killed him. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I felt so guilty you know.

He was going to kill me but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty for killing a human with my

powers". Max nodded his head. "I think you were more human then you thought Zan, because

if you didn't have a soul you wouldn't feel guilty about that", said Max. Zan nodded his head

again. "We have to do something with", said Zan before they heard Isabel screaming at Tess.

They all ran into the living room. Isabel was on top of Tess how was trying to choke her. Isabel

was mad and they could tell. Zna pulled her off of Tess and handed her to Alex. He grabbed

Tess off the floor and put her on the chair. "You are more trouble then I thought", said Zan.

Tess looked him up and down. He did look good. Max and he looked very similar but Zan had

edge. The eyebrow piercing was a nice touch. He was sexy. She could hang with that. "If you

don't want your eyes ripped from their sockets I suggest you don't look at my boyfriend like he

is your next meal", said Serena coming out of the room. "Max, Liz needs you to sleep with her,

go to her we will take care of what to do with that thing over there", said Serena looking him in

the eye. Killing Tess would not be something Max would do. It would change him and they all

didn't want that. Max nodded his head at Serena's pointed look and walked towards the room.

Ava and Maria were walking out. MArai hugged him tightly and said, "Girlfriend, take care of

her, thank you for loving her", said Maria crying a little. Max smiled at her and kissed her

forehead. "Thank you for taking care of Michael when I couldn't", said Maria. He rubbed her

stomach and said, "Thank you for making me an uncle" whispering in her ear. Maria giggled at

that. NO wonder Liz blushed when she saw him. "Maxwell I don't like you making my girl

giggle", said Michael pulling Maria towards him. Michael had a smile on his face though.

"Michael I'm appalled I'm only in love with one girl", said Max seriously. He walked into the

room when he heard Serena yell, "No sex on my bed, I love those sheets". Max just laughed

and shut the door. He walked in and saw Liz laying on her back. She opened her arms and he

went to her. "I love you Max so much", said Liz kissing him on the mouth. "Sing with me to the

baby", said Liz. "What do you want to sing?", said Max rubbing her stomach. "Umm let's see",

said Liz pondering what to sing. "I think we should sing our song, I think our baby should know

our wedding song", said Liz. "Alright", said Max. They began singing together softly, Sheryl

Crow's _I shall Believe_. "Max you have a beautiful voice, I guess you would since you are such

a beautiful person", said Liz looking at him in his eyes. He blushed and said, "You the beautiful

one Liz, I love you so much I need you too", said Max stroking her hair. Liz kissed him hard on

the mouth and moaned. She touched his chest and rubbed it lovingly. "Umm Serena said not t

have sex on her bed", said Max teasingly. Liz laughed and said, "Okay we won't have sex but

can we touch though", said Liz giving him the puppy dog eyes she was famous for. Max loved

when she looked like that. "Alright Liz, we will touch each other, I couldn't stop even if I

wanted to", said Max touching her breasts. He knew she loved that. She moaned and moved

more into his hands. He rubbed her nipples by placing his hands under his shirt. "ummm Max

don't stop", moaned Liz. She wanted him to feel good too so she put her hands in his pants and

touched him. "Liz umm, that feels good", said Max. She stroked him and touched his balls. She

opened his pants to get better access. "God Max your soo big", said Liz looking at him in awe.

He just laughed at that. "Thanks that does my ego some good", said Max. He kissed her softly

and put his hands in her pants also. He put two fingers into her and heard her moan loudly.

"Umm Max you so good at this", said Liz closing her eyes. She was moaning softly then laid on

top of her looking her. She felt this and looked up at his beautiful eyes. "I love you, you know

that right?", asked Max. "Yes I know that Max what's wrong?", asked Liz. "I just wanted you

to know", said Max smirking and playing with her clit. "Oh you want to play", said Liz. She

stroked him faster. Max closed his eyes and rolled back on his back moaning. He was laying

next to Liz with his hand in her cunt and her hands on his penis. He felt like he was going to cum

so he rubbed Liz faster. "Max oh god, Oh god", yelled Liz. "Liz faster go faster", said Max. He

came in her hand at the same time she came in his. "Umm that felt so good", moaned Liz. She

laid on top of him, kissing his face. "I love you very much", said Max. "I love you too, and our

son, what about his name Max are we keeping it Alexander still?", asked Liz. "Yeah I like it, it

has name old name, Alex's name and Zan's name my brother and we can give him the middle

name Michael if you want", said Max. "Yeah I think it's a good idea, do you want to connect

with us now", asked Liz. Max nodded his head and Liz rolled onto her back. She placed his

hand on her stomach so he could see his son. He felt his son's contentment and how his son

loved his mother already. "He is so beautiful Max, thank you", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

"No thank you, god Liz I'm having a son with the woman I love most in the world, thank you

giving me a good no a great life", said Max with tears in his eyes. Liz wiped them away and

kissed him on the mouth plunging her tongue into is mouth. Max moaned softly in his throat.

God she loved this woman. She played with the skin on her lower back. Her jeans were still

low on her waist. He looked at her hip and smiled his brand was on her hip she was his. "Yeah

I'm yours forever", said Liz smiling down at him. She ran her finger down the bridge of his nose

making him scrunch up his face. "Let me see it, I'm sorry it hurt you", said Max. "It didn't hurt I

didn't realize that you did it you were making me feel good at the time", said Liz flirting. "Why

didn't you tell me that you had this tattoo on your body" said Max. "I don't know I guess at the

time we were fighting I think, with these mind warps that bitch did I don't know what's real.

And I guess I was so used to it being there I didn't tell you", said Liz looking at him. "I love it

though Max, it proves to everyone that I'm yours and it's a pretty cool tattoo too", said Liz

smiling down at him. After a long time Liz asked, "What are we going to do about Tess, she

can't stay here I don't trust her Max, she deserve to die I hate her", said Liz crying. Max kissed

her forehead and pulled her to his chest on top of him. He played with her hair like he always

loved to do. Sometimes they would stay like this and not say anything. "I don't know but I have

a feeling that our family will take care of it", said Max still stroking her hair. He knew that she

loved when he did that. Liz nodded her head and started yawning. "You tired baby", said Max.

Liz nodded his head and slept. "Ill take care of it Liz I promise", whispered Max while Liz slept

on him. He felt a fierce need to protect this woman in his arms. She was his everything.

IN the living room sat 8 people who couldn't wait to rid of themselves of Tess. "Like I said you

look at my man I'll kick your ass", shouted at Tess while Zan tried to hold her back. He knew

she was beyond angry. Her eyes were bright purple and that wasn't good. "Can't you get a

man of your own you always trying to steal someone's man, even with Kivar he was Vilondra's

first and you tried to get in his pants, stupid bitch", said Maria also trying to jump trying to kill

Tess. Michael's attempt to hold his girlfriend back was almost effortless. Maria was going

crazy. Isabel was still being held by Alex was cussing up a storm. "You lousy weird shaped

bitch, I hope you go to hell. I'll make sureYou are there with Lucifer himself", yelled Isabel.

"Fucking bitch", yelled Isabel.

Ava just stood there with her hands tightly holding Kyle's. She kissed his forehead trying to

calm his rolling emotions. She loved him so much and Tess hurt him. Tess hurt Jim too the only

father that she has ever had. Jim took care of her and she tried her best to cook their meals and

clean the house making it livable. She tired her best to erase all that Tess did to them by

betraying them. She loved Jim already he was good to her and she knew he tried to make it

easy for her since she had such a hard life. She sat down remembering last week when her and

Kyle were cooking when Jim got home

"Hey dad, did you talk to the Sheriff's department?", asked Kyle. Ava took Jim's coat and put

it in the closet and got him to seat down on the table to eat. "Yeah I got my job back", said Jim

smiling. Kyle got up and hugged him. "That's great Jim", said Ava.

Jim walked up to her and hugged her saying "Yeah it is", said Jim. "I'm glad you got your job

back dad oh I mena Jim sorry", said Ava feeling embarrassed. "No its okay I think I would like

you to call me dad, I feel it already in my heart that you will be", said Jim smiling at her. Ava had

tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, dad", said Ava and loving it. Kyle smiled at her and they

all sat to eat dinner. They laughed at Kyle's antics in high school. Ava looked around the table

and felt like she belonged. This was her family forever.

"I think we should skin the bitch alive and give her to Kivar like that", said Maria sneering at

Tess's face. Tess inside laughed at their antics. She knew she was growing in her powers and

she will be able to make her escape. She was ready now. She raised her hand and shot

electricity towards Maria making Maria fly into the wall before she could run. She felt fire

running through her whole body. She knew she was going to die she felt it. She looked up and

before darkness enveloped her she saw her enemies face tight with anger looking at her. Liz

stood there with her hand raised and she knew that she lost the fight against Liz once and for all.

She closed her eyes and blackness came.


	37. THe Story of Xavier and Callie

Chapter 37:

"Is she dead", asked Ava. Maria heard them talking around her and opened her eyes trying to

adjust to the light. Her head was killing her. She saw Michael looking at her with concern and

love in his eyes and smiled at him touching his cheek. "Oh thank god you alright Maria I was

worried something happened to you", said Michael. "Is Tess dead?", asked Maria. "No she is

not she is unconscious even though Liz took her out, I think she is in a coma", said Serena

looking at her also with concern. She saw all of them looking down at her and smiled to let them

know she was alright. She didn't notice Liz though. "Where's Liz and Max?", asked Maria.

"They trying to figure out what to do with Tess", answered Zan. He was glad she was okay.

After Liz hit Tess with her powers he rushed to heal Maria. Liz walked in and kneeled near

Maria. "How are you Maria, did that bitch hurt you", said Liz stroking Maria's hair. "Nah I got

you to protect me", said Maria smiling at her best-friend. Then she remembered her baby. She

reached down and touched her stomach and looked into Michael's eyes, "My baby is she

okay", asked Maria almost scared for the response. "She's fine, I healed the damage with

Zan's help", said Max walking into the room. "My baby was hurt by that bitch",, said Maria

fuming. Tess has to die. "Your little girl is fine now I promise", said Serena also stroking her

hair. When she saw Maria fly into the wall she almost died. She knew she felt most of those

emotions from her brother but it didn't help that matters that she was feeling some of it from her

own emotions. Maria made her brother happy and because of that and other reasons she loved

her. She was so proud of Zan. He didn't heal that much not as much as Max but he didn't even

think about that and ran to Maria helping her. He couldn't finish the job so Max helped him. She

looked at him and smiled. He looked at her in confusion and just shook his head muttered under

his breath, "Women, I could never understand them". Serena heard and I guess Liz too because

they both smacked him upside his head. "Oww why you beating me up like you beat up

Michael", said Zan rubbing the tender spot in the back of his head. Serena looked at him and

said, "I heard you, stupid" rolling her eyes. Zan smiled and said, "I'm not stupid, I chose you

didn't I?" Serena just smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. "You such a cocky bastard

you know that", said Serena wiping her vanilla lip gloss from his mouth. "Okay this love dovy

thing is more annoying then Liz and Max's soul mate staring into each other's eyes thing", said

Isabel acting irritated. She wasn't really, she was happy for her brothers. "Yeah like you don't

do that with Alex", said Serena. Isabel blushed bright pink and Alex just smiled at her.

Everyone laughed at her blush. "Wow I didn't know you could blush Isabel, the only time I saw

you look that way was when you went into Alex's dream, I always wondered what you saw",

said Max. Isabel blushed even harder and Alex looked at her with surprised eyes. "You went

into my dreams, what did you see?", asked Alex. "Umm just you and me at school that's all",

said Isabel. Alex's eyes widen and he blushed even harder. "Okay I want to know about this

dream", said Ava. "I don't there are certain things that brothers don't need to know", sad Zan

shuddering. Max shuddered too. "Yeah ewww", said Max. "It wasn't like that, it was

romantic", said Isabel with a dreamy look on her face. This look didn't go unnoticed by the

group who all turned around to look at Alex that was still looking down on the ground blushing.

"Wow Whitman you got Isabel blushing and smiling like a goof, who knew", said Kyle. Alex

looked up and just blushed he wasn't used to all this attention. Michael just laughed at his lanky

friend. "Yeah Alex is a Cassanova", said Michael. Alex looked up at that and just laughed.

"Whatever Michael like you don't dream about Maria too, Isabel and me went dream walking a

few nights ago, umm interesting dreams Michael.", said Alex smirking. Michael's eyes widen

and he did something that no one ever seen him do, he blushed. Serena looked at him and

laughed hard. "Michael I think I'm going to die of shock did you just blush, that must have been

an interesting dream, umm Isabel you didn't go into my dream right?", asked Serena realizing

that Isabel would see what she was dreaming about. "What were you dreaming about Serena?",

asked Maria smiling at Serena's uncomfortable look. Serena looked at Maria and glared.

"Nothing, I don't remember", said Serena looking down. "Yeah right", said Isabel. "You

didn't", said Serena with her violet eyes widen. Oh god that is so embarrassing. "yeah I did, I

didn't know you could bend that way", said Isabel laughing. Serena put her head in her hands

feeling mortified. Everyone was laughing at her. "This is so embarrassing", muttered Serena

under her breath. "Bend what way?", asked Zan smiling at her tilting her chin up so he could

look into her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do he was trying to connect with her to look

at her dream, well fantasy. "Serena look at me", said Zan in a husky voice. "This is so

embrassing", said Serena blushing hard. This just made everyone in the room laugh harder.

"Yeah like you guys don't have dreams like that about your boyfriends and girlfriends", said

Serena looking at each of them in the eyes. She took their silence as a yes. "I thought so", said

Serena smirking. She turned her head and Zan formed the connection. His eyes widen at what

he saw. Serena was riding him in a pace he didn't think was humanly possible. She was so out

of control. She wanted him. He always knew that she loved him but she didn't know she craved

him. "Wow", said Zan shocked. Serena just blushed. "I don't know what to say", said Serena

looking down. Zan's hand was shaking. He never in his life felt more aroused but now wasn't

the time. "We are going to do that someday", said Zan smiling as her eyes widen. Maria cleared

her throat. She noticed that Serena and Zan got so wrapped up in each other they sometimes

forgot that they were others in the room. Not that she wasn't the same way with space boy, but

how Zna was looking at Serena she didn't doubt that he would probably jump her bones right

there in front of them. "I told you they are like Max and Liz, but they are the punk rock with

attitude version, they even look like Max and Liz", said Isabel rolling her eyes. "They even have

the same taste in woman,", said Michael. "There is nothing wrong with my taste in woman,

besides their your sisters" said Zan looking at Michael. "I know you both like my sisters, it's

rather disturbing", said Michael shaking his head. Kyle was just laughing it up. "Its true they are

like the tougher version of Max and Liz", said Kyle laughing. Ava hit him in the stomach for that

remark. "Oww Ava", said Kyle still laughing. "I'm not that hard core for god's sake and we are

not like Liz and Max", said Serena rolling her eyes. "Oh how many piercings do you have on

your body that is not in your ears?", asked Kyle crossing his arms across his chest. Serena

looked down and Zan laughed at her. He knew how many. He found them to be so sexy.

"Well?", asked Maria she wanted to know. "she has five", said Zna when Serena didn't

answer. Maria lift an eyebrow at that. "How do you know?", asked Michael. He didn't like the

idea of Zan knowing this information. "I let him see them Michael, don't go into over-protective

brother mode again", said Serena rolling his eyes. "When do I ever get into over-protective

mode?", asked Michael standing up with his hands on his hips. Ava, Serena, and Liz all rolled

their eyes at him. They guys just laughed while Maria and Isabel just shook their heads. Liz

wanted ot get her naval pierced so she asked Serena, "Did they hurt?". "Nah my nipples ones

didn't but the one down there did a lot, the naval one was the easiest one" , said Serena looking

at Liz. The guys mouths all dropped from that statement, the couldn't believe that Serena

pierced her clit. "You pierced down there?", asked Alex. That question got a him a smack in

the head from Isabel. "I'm not the only one that pierced that in this room", said Serena raising

her eyebrow. Ava blushed and Kyle just smiled at that. He loved looking at that when she open

to him. Everyone looked at Serena and she said, "We got it done together when we was living

in LA.", explaining. "They don't hurt the tongue piercing is annoying though because if you take

it out for two days it closes up, I had to get this one done twice", said Serena. Zan was smiling.

"What are you smiling at Zan?", asked Max. Zan walked up to him and said in his ears, "You

should get Liz to pierce her tongue because when she goes down on you it is the best feeling in

the world", said Zan looking at his brother for his reaction. Max just smiled and nodded his

head, he would talk to Liz later. Everyone looked at them and they just smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever, I wanted to get my belly point pierced you want to go with me?", asked Liz. "Ohh I

want to go, I was thinking of doing the same thing, Isabel, Ava come with us too", said Maria

getting excited. "I hate to be the downer but wat are we going to do about that bitch Tess that is

in Serena's room right now?", asked Kyle. "I don't know I hate her but killing is not something

I can do yet, I don't know", said Liz. They heard a loud crash in Serena's room. All of them

rushed in to see the judge that was at the singing contest over Tess's body. "Nael?", said

Serena with her eyes widen . "Nael?", said Serena. Zan looked at Nael Kivar's brother and

lunged at him before anyone can stop him. Zan fell on Nael and started beat his face in. "You

sick pervert", yelled Zan. Nael used his powers and sent Zan flying. Serena rushed to Zan's

side to see if he was okay. "Stupid move Xavier, I could kill you easily like I did before", said

Nael sneering. Nael got Tess's body and heal her damages. Michael got read to attack. "I

wouldn't do that Rath", said Nael sneering. Tess looked at the group and her eyes narrowed at

Liz. "I'll get you bitch for this you will pay,", said Tess. Liz stood up straighter and didn't even

flinch at Tess's remark. "Let me see you try, bitch", said Liz in a cold tone. "None of that now

Kivar is angry with you we have ot get back, anyway, Oh Xavier Remy said she was waiting for

you", said Nael smirking. "Remy?", asked Serena with her eyes widen. Everyone was confused

about who this Remy person was except for Zna and Serena. "Yeah you remember right dear

Calli, the woman he loved more then you, always had, his true soul mate, you could have been

mine but you refused to see what was obvious that he doesn't belong with you, that you belong

to me", said Nael looking into Serena's face. With that remark he disappered before their eyes

with Tess in tow. Serena looked at Zan and Zan looked into her eyes. "Serena I", said Zan. But

Serena had tears in her eyes and she shook her head and looked at him before running out of

her room and out of the house. "Where is Serena going, what the hell is going on, who the hell is

Remy?", yelled Michael. "She was my wife", said Zan in a low voice.


	38. Remy? Remy Who?

Chapter 38

"Your wife, I know that you were married to Serena, what the fuck is going on Zan because if

you hurt my sister I told I will kill you", said Michael glaring at Zan. Zan looked down at his

hands and said, "She was my wife before Serena, she was my girlfriend first, I thought I was in

love with her, but that wasn't true I found out that she was sleeping with Nael behind my back",

said Zan looking at the others. Max felt sorry for his brother. "Zan what happened?", asked Liz

in a low voice. She could feel Serena's pain and she was angry. "We have to find Serena before

she gets in trouble", said Alex. He wanted the tension to ease a bit before they went crazy.

"Yeah let's go", said Maria. "I'll take my car, space boy, lets' go find her, the rest of you can

get info form Zan here about this Remy person", said Maria looking at Zan. He looked lost.

Michael wanted to kill Zna but Maria tugged on his arms to get him out of the room. Everyone

took a sit while Max healed Zan's injuries. "Alright start explaining Zan, because right now I feel

Serena's pain, that means you will feel pain too", said Ava looking him in the eyes. Zan's

looked at her and nodded. He knew how protective of Serena Ava was. "It was on Antar I

was in love with Callie, but I never thought we could be together because I thought she didn't

love me", said Zna looking at them. "So anyway, I meet this girl her name was Remanilla, but

every called her Remy for short. She liked me nad she was nice enough so we began courting.

Serena came back form this school that she attended with Amelia (Liz's past self) and she

looked beautiful but I couldn't be with her because I was with Remy. Serena always hated

Remy I didn't understand why. Serena always had a sixth sense about people. Anyway one day

we got into a huge about it. Serena told me she didn't trust Remy, I told her that she was

jealous that's why she was saying that. We were yelling at each other when she screamed at me

that she was jealous and why didn't I love her like I loved Remy. I was shocked because I

never thought that she would love me but it was too late because I already asked Remy to

marry me.", said Zan looking at the others.

"I remember that girl, she was a stank girl I never understood what you saw in her, she was a

whore period, but I knew why you chose her though", said Liz. "Huh? You did?", said Zan.

"Yup she looked very similar to Callie at the tim right donw to the dark hair, I always knew that

you loved my baby sister but you didn't tell her", said Liz. Zan nodded his head, "Yeah that's

right, I did care about Remy but not like loving Callie. I was in a big mess, I knew I made a

promise to Remy but I loved Callie. And you know Calli she wouldn't be a woman on the side,

plus I didn't want that. I knew Remy would be so mad and her family would cause a revolt if I

didn't marry her. SO I did. Serena/ Calli whatever she was so sad after that, she never looked

me in the eye anymore", said Zan. He looked down at his hands. Max looked at his brother and

said, "I understand where you coming from, I loved Amelia but I was going have to marry

Avaria. Now I understand why Callie was so into marrying me and Amelia, she understood

where I was coming from,", said Max. Zan nodded his head and continued with his story. "Well

Remy was so busy being the princess loving the role she never noticed that I was unhappy with

her, she loved the royalty thing too much, her and Vilondra were best friends", said Zan. Kyle

said, "That's not surprising seeing how they were screwing brothers". Max and Zan looked at

Kyle and nodded their heads. Why didn't they notice something up with Vilondra then.

"Anyway one night I came home earlier and found Calli drunk in my room. She was crying

saying that she was sorry for avoiding me. She told me she loved me and that she should be

happy for me. It was her fault that she never told me that she loved me. I loved her so much. So

I kissed her and got fashed from her mind that she walked in on Nael and Remy having sex",

said Zan clenching his teeth. "I yelled at Callie for not telling me, she told me that she couldn't

hurt me, that I deserved happy and that she was so sorry. I wanted ot be mad at her but I

couldn't. If I didn't kiss her she wouldn't have told me. Any other woman would have told to

get my marriage annulled. On Antar they are very big on the one woman one man thing. It

would be grounds to dissolve the marriage.", said Zan.

"My god, that's Serena always protecting someone, she should have broken up that marriage,

you shouldn't have married that bitch", said Ava trying to calm her nerves. Serena was in pain,

emotional pain because of this bitch Remy. Zan nodded his head once again. "I know I made a

mistake, I love Serena in every lifetime but when I confronted Remy she didn't even deny it she

yelled at me saying that I wasn't satisfying her needs and that she needed a man not a boy. She

told me that she knew that Callie told her and that she would kill her, if I told any one of her

affair", said Zan looking down with tears in his eyes. He was feeling Serena's pain so much

now. It was so painful. "I told anyway, I got the marriage annulled Remy started harrasing

Callie, Me and Callie had gotten together and I didn't wait long to propse to her. We got

married and on our wedding night, Remy tried killing her. She came into the palace easily since

the servants knew and feared her. She cut Callie's throat. I ran in and saw my wife dying", said

Zan crying harder. Max came over ot him and hugged his brother. "It's alright Zan", said Max in

his ears. God why was everything so complicated. "I called you Max and you cmae running and

healed what I couldn't, you exiled Remy out of Antar until her trail for murder was supposed to

happen. Me and Callie lived happy and about give a take a month after the exile we got

attacked by Kivar and Nael. I saw Remy in the room where Nael killed me. She smiled at me

and went after Callie. Her face was the last thing I saw before I died. She kissed me on the

mouth when I was dying and told me she would see me in my next life and that bitch Callie

would pay. I think she killed Serena not Kivar like Serena believes. Kivar wouldn't kill her

because he knew of Nael oppression with her", said Zan clenching his fists. Everyone was quiet

when Zan yelled out in pain, "Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" and

blacked out.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my sister", said Micheal driving the jetta with Maria in

the passanger's seat. "Look Michael you don't evne know the whole story, I know and you

know that Zna loves Serena", said Maria trying to calm Michael's nerves. "I know but she is

hurt so much", said Michael looking straight ahead in road. "I know space boy, let's just find

her before she gets hurt", said Maria taking his hand off the steering wheel and lacing her fingers

through his. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah you are right,", said Michael. "Aren't I

aways?", said Maria smiling at him. He laughed at her and said, "Sure whatever you say". She

reached over and turned on the radio trying to find some tunes. Splender's "I think God Can

Explain", came on and Maria smiled. "I love this song Michael", said Maria humming the song.

Michael smiled and placed his hand on the radio making the bass come on stronger. "Wow you

getting better with your powers, I'm so proud of you", said Maria looking at him in the eyes.

Michael smirked, his legendry smirk and turned his head back on the road. "Where do you

think she would go, she doesn't know Roswell that well?" ,asked Maria. "I have an idea", said

Michael. "Well you mind telling me", said Maria. "Well where would any alien go to feel safe,

and where was the first place did Serena meet Zan again?", said Michael. "The pod chamber",

said Michael and Maria together. "Good thinking Space boy", said Maria looking at him

impressed. "Yup I know", said Michael. They drove on.

Serena was in her car headed towards the pod chamber. "God what am I doing?", said Serena

out loud. He loves me right? I could feel it you a god damn empathy for sure Serena you could

feel it. He never loved Remy. Then why did he marry her. Her mind was having a fighting match

with her heart. It hurts so much.

Serena reached near the pod chamber and sat down. She had to think first. She loved Zna

more then live itself. But she hurt him by not staying. Well he hurt her too by marrying Remy in

the first place. It always feels like she is second best to him. She wasn't his first kiss Ava was

and on Antar Remy was. She didn't get to sleep with him first, Ava did that here and Remy did

that on Antar. She was always second. Why?. She cried harder until like she felt she had no

more tears. She wailed loudly, "Why? Why am I always second best?". "Because you are",

said a voice behind her. Serena's eyes widen and she looked into the eyes of the woman how

took Zan from her. "Remy", said Serena in a low voice. "What's up bitch, I knew I could find

you, it time for you too die", sneered Remy holding up her hand. Before Serena could react she

felt blinding pain shoot through her stomach and she thought she heard Michael's and Maria's

voices yelling No and her name before she passed out in pain she saw Remy smiling at her and

Michael and Maria running towards her. God it hurt, was her last thought before she closed her

eyes.


	39. Healing Serena

Chapter 39:

Michael ran into his house holding a bleeding and unconscious Serena in his arms. Her whole

stomach was bleeding and blood seeped from her mouth. Her shirt and sweat pants were

drenched in blood. Her arms were spread out wide. Her head was rooled out to one side. She

was the picture of the dying. You could clearly see the burned hole in her stomach right below

her rib cage. She had taken a direct hit to the abdomen. Maria was right behind him. "Max, Zan

get in here now!!!", yelled Michael putting Serena on the couch. "Oh my god, no Serena!!",

yelled Ava with tears flowing from her eyes. Everyone ran into the room and saw a dying

Serena on the couch. "What the hell happened", yelled Alex. Oh God his sister was dying. Liz

came in last and ran straight for Serena. "Serena please get up, don't do this to us", said Liz

crying harder then Ava was at the moment. "Where's Zan?", asked Maria trying to keep her

tears in check. They saw that Remy bitch hit Serena with a power ball and Serena hit the

ground. Her heart stopped then. Michael raised his hands at Remy but she disappeared before

their eyes. Michael tried healing Serena with her help but they couldn't get it done. Both are

them were lousy when it came to healing. She turned her attention back to Max telling Serena to

look at him. "Zan is passed out, we knew something was wrong we were going to come get you

guys, we have been trying to get Zan to wake up for the last 20 minutes", said Isabel crying in

Alex's shoulders. Alex held her tightly but didn't cry. Alex and Michael were alike in that way.

When things got hard they built a wall around their hearts. "Max why isn't anything happening",

yelled Michael. God there was so much blood. Serena was dying. His sister was dying. No he

just got her back. "I don't know, I can't connect with her. She is hiding in her mind. I can't

reach her", said Max tearing up for failing them. What was the use of having healing powers if

they didn't work. "Max oh god what happen?", said a voice behind them. Max and the others

looked up and saw Max's parents in the doorway. "She got hit by an alien", said Zan walking

into the room looking terrible. He kneeled by the couch and grabbed Serena's face. "Don't do

this to me, I need you, please open up to me, please", cried Zan. The pain was becoming so

unbearable that he fell to the ground. "Zan!!", yelled Diane Evans. Diane Evans ran to her boy

and held him in her arms like a baby. Phillp tried to help the others getting Serena's bleeding

down, by putting pressure to the wound. Diane held her boy and cried. She didn't know what

was going on but she knew from what Serena told them that Serena and Zan were linked. She

looked up at the young lady that captured her son's heart and began praying out loud. "Max

what happened? Can't you heal her?", asked a confused Phillip. "Remy an alien hit her in the

stomach with an energy ball", replied Michael with tears in his eyes. Maria was holding his

hands but tears poured from her eyes blurring her vision. "Please Serena get up please", said a

hysterical Ava. Kyle was holding onto her while her body slid to the ground. "Kyle Kyle she

she, oh god, Kyle it hurts", said Ava crying harder. Kyle just rocked her while she wept. Tears

came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. "She blocked me from her mind, that's

how I heal, I have to make a connection. Only Zan can get in I can't, I'm so sorry I'm so

sorry", said Max crying. "It's not your fault Max, its not, oh god, please Serena get up please",

said Michael sobbing now holding onto Serena's hands. Zan was mumbling.

"Serennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Zan lifting his body from his mother's

arms and crawling toward Serena even though it hurt to do so. "Baby, get up I love you only

you, please for me please", said Zan sobbing over Serena's body. Her body was so cold. He

couldn't lose her. He sobbed even harder. Diane held her boy rocking him like he was a baby.

"Mom I need her, please Mom I need her she can't leave me", said Zan looking up at his

mother with lost eyes. Diane looked at him and kissed his forehead. "I know baby I know",

said Diane tearfully wiping the sweat from his forehead. She loved Serena and Liz already. They

made her sons happy. Liz was rocking back and forth while Max held her. "Max god it hurts it

hurts so much, my stomach", said Liz sobbing. They were now all feeling Serena's pain. Ava

and Michael felt it the most next to Zan. "It hurts so much", said Ava holding her stomach while

Kyle tried to soothe her pain by rubbing her stomach. He was feeling some of the pain, he

couldn't imagine the pain Zan must be feeling. Zan crawled back to Serena and placed his

hands in her face and made a small connection he heard her in his mind saying she was cold.

"God Max she is so cold, we need help", said Michael. "Does she have human blood?", asked

Phillip. "I don't know wouldn't she have alien blood because of her father?", asked Max. "I

could check said Liz running into Serena's room and getting a microscope that Serena was

going to give her. Serena didn't know that she had found it when looking into the boxes. "Let

me get a sample", said Liz shacking. He body hurt so much. Serena had to survive they needed

her not only for the V- formation but because she brought this group together she made them a

family. She completed them. Liz trembled so much that Max had to do it. It seemed that the

siblings with Zan felt the most pain. Diane wiped the sweat from Zan's forehead again and tried

not to let the tears fall. God her children were hurt. She didn't think any mother could get used

to that. "Can't we use the healing stones?", asked Alex. He was really feeling the pain and

Serena was slipping away from them. Isabel was holding Alex up that is how much it hurt.

Michael was in a fetal position on the floor with his head on Diane's lap with Zan. She was

combing her hands through their hair trying to soothe them. Alex couldn't stand the pain

anymore and fell to the ground. "Alex are you alright", said Isabel crying harder. "Serena needs

help she is dying", said a voice behind. Everyone looked up and saw Kal Langely with a pretty

woman that must be Serena's mother. "Serena oh my god", said Kim running to her daughter.

Kal looked like he was in great pain. "What are you doing here?", asked Max rocking Liz. She

was in so much pain. "She's my daughter I felt her pain", said Kal walking slowly. He held the

side of his stomach wincing. Kim cried over her daughter's body. "Serena please baby get up

you can't leave me, please", said Kim crying harder. Max walked into Michael's room and got

the healing stones. "They are a lot of us here we need to share the stones.", said Max handing

each group of three people a stone. Max was paired up with Liz and his mother. Phillip was

with Ava and Kyle. Isabel, Alex, Maria, and Michael were together. Kim and Kal were

together. Zan was alone he was in the most pain but he was determined to get his girl back.

"Just breathe in and out and concentrate on Serena.". Liz started the chant and everyone

followed along. Next thing everyone knew they were in the middle of the desert with a younger

Serena about 4 years old. Kim and Kal walked up to her and little Serena's eyes light up.

"Mommy why am I different", said little Serena. Kim cried and picked her up. "Your not

different baby, your special.", replied Kim. Kal looked at his little girl her remembered her at

this age. Little Serena threw herself at him. "I love you daddy, do you love me?", asked little

Serena looking at him expectantly. Before he could answer the scene shifted to Ava and Kyle.

For some reason each couple was paired off. Little Serena transformed into young teen Serena.

She took Ava's hand and pointed towards the desert horizon. Ava saw how Serena saw her.

"Sisters for life", said Serena without moving her mouth. Serena took Kyle's hands and showed

him what friends they would have been in that timeline that Future Serena came from. Kyle

nodded his head and before he could speak. 17 year old Serena stood in front of Max and Liz.

Serena looked at them and Liz hugged her tightly. Serena looked at Max and with her hand

called him over where he hugged her with Liz in the middle. Serena pointed upward and max

and Liz saw them together. Liz was very pregnant and Max and her were singing to her belly.

Liz had tears in her eyes. Before Max and Liz could respond, Serena stood in front of the

Evans. Diane hugged her and Phillip patted her shoulder. She smiled at them and pointed and

showed them who they were on Antar, at least their souls. Diane was Max, Zan, and Isabel's

nanny and Phillip was Max's father's second in command. They both were married on Antar

and cared for Max, Zan, and Isabel and sometimes Michael. "Fate made them your children in

this lifetime, because you deserved it", said Serena looking at Diane who had tears in her eyes.

Before any of them could speak it shift to the four-some that consisted of Michael, Maria,

Isabel and Alex. Maria and Isabel hugged her and heard Serena say thank you. "For what?",

asked Maria. "For loving my brothers", said Serena still not moving her mouth. She walked up

to Michael and Alex and pulled them in a three-way hug. Tears spill from her eyes. Michael ran

his hand through her hair and Alex hugged her tightly. She turned around and pointed upward

showing Alex and Michael that time in their living room when they all were watching sports and

teaching her how to burp and then showed the girls them sleeping over at Isabel's house talking

and eating popcorn. They all smiled and Maria was going to ask Serena how is she talking

without moving her mouth when the scene shifted to Zan. Serena looked at him with hesitant

look. Zan walked up to her and cupped her face bringing her lips crashing into his. He kissed

her slowly and deeply. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you Rena", said Zan. "Forever?",

asked Serena in an unsure voice. "Forever", said Zan confidently. Serena turned around and

showed him what she thought of him. Zan saw them together kissing, saw them when they first

kissed when she was 14 years old. Zan saw what she would like to happen. He saw them

getting married and having 4 kids, a set of twins and a boy and a girl. He saw a pregnant Serena

cooking for him while his other three children sat at the table doing homework. He saw himself

in a suit and tie just home from work. He saw her in labor and him holding her hand while she

gave birth to their son. She saw them old together sitting on the pouch on rocking chairs. He

saw them falling asleep dying at the end but it was peaceful not scary. They died together. "Time

to wake up Serena", said Zan. Serena nodded her head and kissed him softly.

"Zan", said a low voice. Everyone looked up to see Zan's hands glowing brightly and Zan

healing Serena's injuries. Max was going to help him but Liz stop him. "He can do this one

alone", said Liz. Serena opened her eyes and looked at everyone smiling. "What a day", said

Serena. Everyone looked at her and laughed. Serena turned her head and looked at her mom.

"Hey mom, what's up", said Serena. "Nothing you know the usual, we are going to talk about

the tattoo and the piercings later young lady", said Kim in a stern voice. Serena looked

panicked. Oh damn. Serena looked at her father. "Dad?", asked Serena. Kal came up to her

on the couch and said the words she long for since she was a child, "I love you Serena", said

Kal kissing her forehead. Serena's arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck. Tears

came from her eyes. God this was what she always wanted. She looked at Zan while hugging

her father. He smiled at her and mouthed the words "I love you". "I love you too", said Serena.


	40. Device Projection

Chapter 40:

"Okay what happened out there?" asked Alex as they all sat in Serena's living room eating

pizza. "I was by the pod chamber and when I looked up I saw Remy, before I could do

anything she shot me", said Serena looking at her hands. "I'm sorry for running out like that.

Remy had always had a way to push my buttons you know, she got to me and I let my fear get

the best of me, I'm sorry", said Serena looking down at her hands. "Fear? Zan loves you, what

is there to be scared of", asked Maria. "I guess everything from the past came back to hunt me

I guess, I don't know, Remy is good at that. That's her power to show you your greatest fear."

said Serena. "What is your greatest fear?" asked Max. "Losing Zan and us but mostly Zan

right?" asked Liz. Serena just nodded her head. Zan looked at her and kissed her forehead and

said "You won't every lose me, we are together forever okay", said Zan and watch her nod her

head. "Okay how did this Remy girl find my daughter?" asked Kim looking at the boy who

captured her daughter's heart. She could tell he loved her. "I think I know how they are finding

us, Liz you left the trophy that we won from the singing contest here right?" asked Serena.

"Yeah it's in your room, why?" asked Liz. "I think there is a tracking thing in it, can you go get

it", asked Serena. Liz got up and returned later with their trophy. Serena scanned it with her

hands something that the Evans found fascinating. "What are you doing?" asked Diane. "I'm

checking to see if it was tampered with", said Serena like it was a normal thing to do. "There it

is", said Serena. She lifted up the trophy and pulled out this small blinking device. "Wow that

explains how they found the house, but how did that Remy girl find you at the pod chamber?"

asked Michael eating his pizza. "I'm wearing the sash they gave each one of us when we won

the contest, remember that Nael was the judge there, maybe he implanted it in it", said Serena.

"God now they could find us whenever they want", said Maria panicking. "No they can't, I

think they are only mentally linked to those things. Because they keep disappearing that means

that they could only hold the link for a short time meaning that they probably don't even know

where they are when they astral project themselves here", said Kal. He was going to kill Remy

for trying to hurt his daughter. She would pay. "What about Tess was she an astral projection?"

asked Liz. "I think she was because I told you I felt like her powers were taken from

somewhere else. Kivar and whatever maybe showed her how to use this thing", said Serena

hold the tracking device. "Well destroy it I don't want any more people walking into this house

trying to hurt you", said Kim. "I know mom, but how it's not an easy device to destroy", said

Serena. She took the sash form her neck that held her award saying that her group sang the

best. "Well you have to do something", said Kim. "I know I just don't know what", aid Serena.

"Maybe we could use it to track them", suggested Liz. "I mean they are linked to that, maybe

we can use this and get them you know", said Liz not wanting to say kill in front of Diane and

Phillip Evans. "Can I see that Serena", said Phillip. Phillip wiped his hands ands took the device

that Serena held out to him. He turned it over and asked Max to get him a screwdriver. Max

looked at him weird but did as he asked. Phillip pulled some screws out and said, "You see it's

like any other tracking device with the exception of this button here", said Phillip showing them

all, the button. "I believe that this button is what is making it possible for them to "astral project

here", said Phillip. "Can I see that?" asked Alex. "Sure", said Phillip handing Alex the device.

Alex mind was whirling around with ideas. He checked the device and pressed the button and

they all saw him leave his body. They were two Alex's in front of them. Everyone gasped.

"Alex?" asked Isabel staring at him with wide eyes. "Its okay Isabel", said both Alex's. "It's not

okay they are two of you", said Isabel in a panic voice. "I feel a pull to go to Kivar's head

quarters", said both Alex's. "You are not going anywhere Alex Whitman", said Isabel in a stern

voice pointing her finger at him. Diane and Phillip just looked at her and smiled. They knew

Isabel had a tendency to be pushy. "I know but I know where it is not like the address or

anything but where it like a feeling in the area or something", said both Alex's at the same time.

"Okay this is getting weird", said Serena and took the device and pressed the button again

making both Alex's merge into one. "Well that's not something you see everyday", said Kyle.

"Okay so what are we going to do, Remy is more dangerous then you know", said Serena

biting her lip. "Her power is to show you your greatest fear, she brings it forward and it's hard

not to be scared you know", said Serena. Zan took her hand and squeezed letting her know

that he was there. "If she could show you your greatest fear, can't you show her, her greatest

fear?" said Diane. Everyone looked at her. Max asked, "How Mom?" "I don't know what's

her greatest fear, maybe showing her that will get her off your back so to speak", said Diane.

"Her greatest fear is Serena not being able to beat her", said Zan. "What? She is scared of me I

don't think so", said Serena shaking her head. "She is she always have been that's why she

always tries to catch you off-guard because she knows at full strength she can't beat you", said

Zan. "You are stronger then you know", said Kal who had been silent this entire time. "I don't

think so, I have always been weak," said Serena. "No you haven't out of all of us, you have the

most human in you and yet, you can do all these things with your powers", said Kal. "Most

human? I thought me, Liz, and Alex was the most human?" asked Kyle. "No you're not when I

was here in like 1981 I got a message form the queen mother telling me to do something that I

never thought I would do. I found 4 human mothers that were pregnant in 1983 around Roswell

New Mexico and inject them with the alien essence. This way they would pass off as humans

but when they were healed by an alien they would be able to assess their powers. Those four

human women were, Nancy Parker, Michelle Valenti, Karen Whitman, and Amy Deluca. Seers

from Antar had confirmed that these four were they soul mates, of King Zan, General Rath,

Princess Vienna, and Lady Angelina", said Kal. Everyone was shocked. Oh my god. "You

injected us, I mean our mothers?" asked Maria. She was beyond shocked she knew that her

and Michael were soul mates but this was beyond anything that she every expected. "Yes they

weren't harmed though; it was like a flu shot, when they had their pre-natal check ups at

Roswell Memorial. I posed as a doctor and did what the queen told me to do", said Kal. "Why

didn't you tell us before?" asked Liz. She was still reeling form the shock. "Because I didn't

know it was you at first, I just started getting flashes of you guys on Antar", said Kal. "Oh my

god", said Kyle. "So I don't understand how come our DNA is human if we have Antarian

DNA floating in us?" asked Alex. "Because you are human, you weren't mixed but I believe in

maybe another 40 or so year you will be hybrids like the others. It took the others 40 years to

hatch and they came out a little earlier then expected. When they were about 10 years old you

got your powers at least more control", said Kal. "Wow dad you know how to drop the bombs

on people don't you", said Serena smirking. "Yeah, I think you must get that from him because

when future Serena came here that's all she did, drop bombs", said Kyle. "Ha ha very funny",

said Serena. "Serena you said you could see past timelines why?" asked Diane. "Yeah why?"

asked Serena taking another slice of pizza. "When we were in the middle of healing umm you

showed us me and Phillip and that we were apart of Max, Zan, Isabel, and Michael's lives on

Antar. Is it true?", asked Diane looking at Serena expectantly. "Yeah you were their nanny, and

Phillip you were Max's father's second in command. You guys couldn't have kids but Zan,

Max and Isabel were that to you, I'm assuming because you were so good to them in the past,

Fate rewarded you and gave them to you in this lifetime", said Serena. "Oh thank you", said

Diane smiling. What Serena said made her life. Serena smiled at her. "Well I don't know about

you guys but I have to change this shirt it has blood on it", said Serena looking down and

panicking. "Its okay Serena you are okay, I promise, Rimy will pay for this", said Zan soothing

her by running his hand up and down her back. She calmed down considering. Kim took her

hand and said, "Come baby let's go to your room and you can take a bath and then we are

going to talk about those tattoos and piercing", said Kim smirking. Serena looked at her and

sighed. Serena knew her mother wouldn't forget. Serena walked into her room after kissing

Zan. "Alright young lady show me the tattoo, when did you get it?" asked her mother. She

sighed again. She lowered her pants and showed her mother the tattoo she had for almost three

years. "I can't believe that you tattoo his name on your butt", yelled Kim. Everyone in the living

room heard that and Zan blushed. "Oh my god Serena I sent you out hears because it was the

best thing to do and you get your body pierced." said Kim loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mom!!!", said Serena. "Are you having sex with Zan", said Kim loudly. Everyone heard and

Zna blushed while his own mother and father looked at him. "Mom!!! They can hear you", said

Serena. "Well are you Zan?" asked Diane. "Oh god that's embarrassing MOM!!!" said Serena

trying to get her mom from trying to touch her breast where her nipple rings were. Kal Langley

looked at Zan. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" said Kal glaring at Zan. "No we are not

having sex", said Zan gulping. Phillip and Diane turned their heads in the direction of Isabel

when they heard Serena confirm that Zan said, "Mom I'm not having sex, jeez can you be any

louder", said Serena rolling her eyes at her mother. "Ava get your behind in here I want to know

what you pierced too", yelled Kim through the door. Ava visibly winced. "Damn", said Ava

getting up and walking into the room. She shut the door and Isabel answered, "No mom I'm not

having sex", said Isabel rolling her eyes while Alex blushed. "Kim I'm not answering that", said

Ava. "Young lady", said Kim. "Fine!!" said Ava. Everyone was just laughing at that. "Max?"

asked Diane. Diane saw her son blush, she knew that Liz was pregnant but it still didn't sit well

with her that her son was having sex. "Mom!!! Please don't ask something you don't want to

know", said Max. Liz was just blushing. God this is embarrassing. Maria was happy her mother

wasn't here thank god. "Just because your mother isn't here Maria doesn't mean she wouldn't

like to know", said Diane. Maria just sighed. This is going to be a long night.


	41. MOM!

Chapter 41:

Over the next four days Kim and Kal stayed at Serena and Michael's house. Serena sat in

Michael's complaining about her parents. "Michael I love my mom I really do, but she is driving

me nuts", said Serena laying back on Michael's unmade bed. Michael just laughed at her.

"Thank God she is leaving tomorrow, seriously there is only so much I could take", said Serena

looking at Michael. Michael just laughed at her. "Did you reserve the RV so we can go to

Nevada and then go visit Laurie, she is expecting us in two weeks", asked Michael. "Yeah it

should be here in 3 days Max is going to pick us all up here. We will stay at Nevada I hope for

only a week so we could destroy the harvest", said Serena. She was worried and Michael

could feel that. "Its going to be alright Serena, we are going to be together it's when we are

apart that they win", said Michael. He was worried too but he knew this had to be done. "I

know but I don't know if we are ready, I know we trained but we will be on their turf you

know." said Serena biting her bottom lip. "You and Liz went dream walking or whatever that it

is you do and got a good lay out of the area. We will kill the harvest and go to Arizona to visit

my sister." said Michael kissing her forehead. "Michael, Serena Zan and Max are here", yelled

Kim. Serena got up and followed Michael out f the room. She looked at Zna and Max sitting on

the couch with the rest of her family. Jim Valenti was there and was going with them on this trip

as a chaperone. Serena didn't mind. He was a good man that loved her sister like a daughter.

Right now Ava was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulders. He rubbed her back while

Kyle held her hand. Her sister found the family she always wanted. "Hey guys", said Serena

kissing Zan and sitting on his lap. Michael pulled Maria down on his lap and kissed her also.

Kim walked into the room looking at her daughter on Zan's lap and gave them a playful glare.

Zan stiffen. "Mom!!!", said Serena rolling her eyes. Kim for the past four days has been making

Zan uncomfortable with her questions about their sex lives or lack thereof. Serena loved her

mother but she had to go. "Kim when is your flight?" asked Jim. Jim found is amusing that how

Zan was uncomfortable with Kim around. He heard from the others exactly all that has happen

the last 4 weeks and it was an amazing story you know. He was shocked to find out that Maria

was his daughter in a past life. He loved it though. He always wanted one. Now he had two.

Maria and he got closer and his relationship with Amy was getting better. Maria called him

when she needed something like Ava did. It made him feel good. She called him dad last week

and it made him feel good. "Dad you trying to get rid of her already?" asked Maria laughing. Jim

smiled at her and said, "No I'm not Amy wanted to give you some cakes and stuff for the road

and she asked if you needed a ride to the airport", said Jim. Kim smiled and said, "Yeah that

would be great". She and Amy got close over this week. She was wacky like Maria but a good

friend. She asked Amy to watch over Michael and Serena for her and she knew that Amy

would do that. She hated that she had to go to LA and leave her daughter here but she knew

that Serena could take care of herself. She had just got this job as an education officer in LA

and leaving it now is not the time. Kal walked into the room and Serena got up and hugged him.

Her relationship with her father got better these days that he was here. They still had some

issues to work out but it was getting there. "Daddy I'm going to miss you", said Serena

whispering in his ears. He smiled at her. Yeah this was good. Why didn't he try to get to know

his daughter better before? He would regret that for the rest of his life. "I'm going to miss you

too baby", said Kal. "Kim let's hit the road", said Kal kissing her forehead. That was another

relationship that was getting better. "I want you guys to be careful, I'll join you in Nevada the

day you get in, you got the address right Max?" asked Kal. Max nodded his head and said,

"Yeah we will meet you there and get the plan into action", said Max. Max was nervous and

scared out his mind. He was leading his family into a potentially dangerous situation. His girl and

his son were going to be there and he would die if anything happened to them. Liz must have felt

his fear like she always does and kissed his hand that was holding onto hers tightly. "It's going

to be fine, we are going to be fine", said Liz kissing him. "Well we have to go, I have to return

that car to the renting place, bye everyone", said Kim kissing everyone on the forehead. When

she got to Zan he looked scared and she just smiled pulling him up on his feet hugging him and

said, "Take care of my baby, she is all I have", said Kim tearing up. She knew what they were

going to do in Nevada. It didn't sit well with her. Her child was going to be in danger. "I'll

protect her with my life I promise", said Zan looking at the woman in her eyes. Serena got her

looks from her mother he could tell. Kim had long brown hair and dark features like Serena but

she didn't have the violet eyes like Serena. He still found it amazing that even though her mother

on Antar didn't give birth to her in this lifetime Serena somehow inherited her violet eyes. Kim

smiled at him and hugged him again. She teased him a lot these past few days but she wouldn't

have picked any one else for her daughter. Kim walked out of his arms and hugged Serena. "Be

careful baby", said Kim. "Yeah mom I know I love you", said Serena. "I love you too", said

Kim. Kim walked out of her arms and held her hand out her hand for Kal to take and he took it

walking out of the house waving at the rest of them. Zan pulled Serena down back on his lap

again and kissed her neck. God he loved this woman. "Alright stop with the PDA I told you

they are the punk rock version of Romeo and Juliet over there", said Isabel pointing her finger at

Liz and Max kissing oblivious to the world around them. "Huh?", said Liz looking up finally.

Everyone just laughed. "Alright everyone we leave in two days, from the Crash Down," said

Max. Everyone nodded their heads. They had rented a huge RV with Kal's money that sat 11

people without everyone being on top of one another. "We will use Serena's Ford Explorer

too", said Jim. Serena nodded her head and smiled at him. "Kyle and Michael checked out

everything and it should be able to make the trip", said Maria. "Everyone parents think we are

going to Arizona, I talked to Laurie and she knows what to do when they call, hopeful we won't

spend too much time in Nevada." said Serena. She liked Laurie she had a tough life like

Michael. In their past life she was their cousin. Serena and she were close. Serena hoped they

could be close again. Michael was excited about going there to see Laurie. Maria smiled at the

bog smile on Michael's face at the mention of Laurie Dupree. She was the first family that

Michael had. "I'm almost packed", said Serena. "Don't bring the house like Isabel is, I mean

damn I didn't think that people had so much clothes", said Zan with a sigh. Isabel glared at her

brother and threw a pillow at him. "I'm telling you she has been packing for a week now", said

Max laughing. Isabel said, "Ha, Ha, funny, I just am bring the necessary things", in a prim and

proper voice. "Right why do you need 14 pairs of jeans then", said Zan rolling his eyes. He and

Max had a suit case each. Isabel had 6 suit cases by herself. "One for each day of the week,

I'm a girl I need other supplies too you know", said Isabel laughing as all the guys shuddered.

She never could understand what we so scary about having your period. It was a natural thing

for 50 of the population. "Oh guys grow up", said Ava rolling her eyes. Jim just laughed at this

group's antics. "You will know more about that time of the month when you are married guys

so I suggest you get to used to it now", said Jim. The guys just looked horrified by the much

thought. "Damn for real?" asked Kyle. Ava looked at him and hit him upside the head. "Stupid,"

said Ava rolling her eyes. "Dad I have to tell you, Kyle there is something wrong with him,

seriously", said Ava with her head on his shoulder. Jim kissed her forehead and said, "He is a

guy", said Jim. Like that was supposed to explain everything. Zan smiled at how Jim took care

of Ava. She deserved this. She told him once when they were younger that she wanted a dad

and a mom. She got both. Amy and she got closer and she was already close with Kim. Jim

was the father she always wanted. "Thank god, I don't have that pesky time of the month thing

being pregnant has its advantages", said Liz smiling. "Yup it does", said Maria high fiving Liz.

Jim also knew about pregnant Maria he was a little mad at that but they explained it was a two

year thing, he calmed down. He was afraid to tell Amy was the big problem. He was happy that

he didn't have to until long after Maria was in college. Speaking of Amy. "Umm guys I need to

tell you something", said Jim. All eyes turned toward him. "I'm going to ask her to marry me

after we get back, I need your help in the whole romantic proposal thing", said Jim. Maria

squealed and ran and hugged Jim. Kyle smiled and said, "Congrats dad, I guess now we are

stuck together Maria huh", said Kyle teasing her but he hoped she would be okay with the idea.

He didn't want to admit it but he wanted a family. This would do that. He liked Amy a lot. She

was so nice to him and accepted him. Ava was already his family in his heart and Maria would

just complete that. Maria looked at him and smiled, "Yeah Valenti we are stuck together but

don't go in my room", said Maria laughing. "Oh yeah, and no playboy magazines neither", said

Ava laughing. Kyle's eyes widen when Jim looked at him shaking his head. "Dad I don't know

what she is talking about", said Kyle holding his hand up acting innocent. "Sure you don't", said

Zan. He has been in Kyle's room enough time to know that there are various issues of naked

woman in his room. Zan looked at them enough times to know this. "Yeah how would you

know?" said Kyle smirking. Zan looked like he was a deer stuck in headlights when Serena

turned her eyes on him. "Well Mr. Evans what do you have to say for yourself", said Serena

with her hands on her hips. Damn that woman was scary. "Kyle made me", said Zan. Max just

bust out laughing. Michael's sisters were scary. Actually all the girls were scary in this room.

"You weren't looking at them too right Max", said Liz narrowing her eyes at him. "No I swear I

wasn't", said Max. Kyle cleared his throat saying bullshit. "Okay it was only once Liz I swear",

said Max glaring at Kyle. Isabel turned to Alex who was slowly trying to get up to walk out of

the room. "Alex Whitman get back here, you were looking at Kyle's dirty magazines too", said

Isabel with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "Oh, Oh", said Alex under his breathe. He

turned around to face her and smiled. "You know it was just guy stuff those girls can't compare

to the beauty that is you", said Alex. "What a charmer my brother is", said Liz. Isabel rolled her

eyes at his antics lost her anger. She really wasn't angry she just wanted to scare Alex a little bit.

"You said you needed help with the proposal, like Alien help", said Serena wiggling her fingers.

"Not so much but I want the whole roses, fireworks thing you know", said Jim. "We can do

that especially Isabel she would plan any out of anything", said Zan sighing. "Thanks", said Jim

still getting a tight hug from Maria. She was still squealing. "Its no problem you helped us out so

many times I can't even count, when do you want to do this", said Max. "Umm actually in two

days because I want to do this before we leave", said Jim. "Are you sure you want to leave,

you know just in case something happens", said Serena looking at him with concern. He didn't

have powers but that still didn't stop him. She was actually glad that he was coming along, it

made her feel safer. "Yeah, Amy knows I'm going for two weeks, and you guys need a

chaperone because the parents wouldn't like 5 boys ad 5 girls that are essentially together in a

boyfriend girlfriend sense to be alone in an RV together", said Jim. Everyone nodded their

heads. They had gotten the whole sex speech till they were ready to gag. "Okay where do you

want to do this?" asked Liz. "I want to do it, where I arrester her at the Mexican Reservation

out on route 123. It is when I fell for her", said Jim. He remembered that day clearly. He was a

cop and she looked so good in her short skirt. "That is romantic", said Maria sighing. "We

could decorate the place with yellow carnations that's mom's favorite", said Maria. "Yeah, we

could do it at night, so the whole fireworks thing could not be traced to us and oh we have so

little time to plan", said Isabel getting excited. Zan and Max looked at each other and just shook

their heads. Nazi Isabel was on a roll. Michael looked at them and pointed to Isabel whispering

Nazi. Max and Zan laughed. "What was that Michael I didn't hear you", said Isabel glaring at

him. "Nothing, nothing at all", said Michael looking panicked, which made Max and Zan laugh

harder. Ava looked at the boys antics. She smiled she was getting a family. She would get the

family that she always wanted. A family that was her very own. She smiled again. Kyle saw this

and hugged her. "I know family right?" asked Kyle. Ava nodded her head and joined the rest of

the group in the proposal discussions.


	42. Proposal

Chapter 42:

Tonight was the night that Jim was going to ask Amy Deluca to be his wife. It may have seemed

to moving fast but life was too short ad he wanted her in his life however short it maybe. "Hey

Jim, where are we going?" asked Amy looking lovely in a short dress. She wore white like he

asked her to. "It's a surprise, I promise Amy it will be worth it", said Jim. But thinking in his

mind I hope. The whole gang was leaving for Nevada tomorrow and he wanted to do this.

"Alright Jim don't keep me in suspense", said Amy talking a mile a minute. Maria and she were

very similar. He smiled when he thought of his daughter. He thought of her like that now. She

was his daughter in every sense of the word. They drove down route 123 and Jim stopped the

car in a secluded area. "Jim where are we, its dark and we are in the middle of now where",

said Amy looking at Jim questionably. "Trust me Amy it's a surprise", said Jim. Amy nodded

her head and followed him down this dark path. Her eyes widen when she saw yellow

carnations everywhere with torches lighten the path. "Jim?" asked Amy in a low voice. "Come

on Amy", said Jim holding her hand. They finally got to a clearing and there were no more trees

but the vast desert of Roswell. ON the ground everywhere were her favorite flower and candles

light up the place. Soft music played in the background. She recognized the song. It was

"Tonight I celebrate my love" by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack. It was her favorite song.

"That's my favorite song", said Amy in a hushed voice. Jim looked at her putting a stand of hair

behind her ears. "I know", said Jim smiling at her. "Its beautiful Jim", sad Amy with tears in her

eyes. Then she saw three people move into the center. It was Maria, Ava, and Kyle. "Tonight

we celebrate the love between Jim and Amy, a woman that is strong and brave and a man that

is her counterpart. I know in my heart that they are soul mates. Two-halves of a whole", said

Ava smiling at Amy giving her yellow carnations and kissing her cheek. "I know my father loves

you Amy because I can tell he is a better person with you around. My mom left me when I was

younger and it took me a long time to get over it. Amy you have stepped in and took care of my

father when he needed you. That was my biggest fear that I never would be able to replace that

part of him that my mother had. But it was. My mother didn't take it with her it just needed to

be filled by someone who could love him, that person is you", said Kyle walking up to her and

giving her flower. Amy had tears in her eyes when he hugged her. "Mom you are my strength

and love you more than words can describe. You have been mother and father to me, when my

biological dad left. Jim I say biological because that's al he is to me, you are my dad in every

sense of the word that counts. You have been there for me, my family and I can't thank you

enough. I need you and I love you", said Maria walking up giving the flower to her mom and

kissing and hugging Jim. He had tears in his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Jim what is this

about?" asked Amy wiping her eyes. "Well Amy I love you" said Jim nervously. "I love you too

Jim", said Amy looking into his eyes. "I love you more than life its self, every since I arrested

you that remember, looking around Amy", said Jim. Amy looked around and her eyes widen.

"Jim", said Amy softly. This was the place they talked the first time. "I want you in my life, Amy

will you do me the honor of being my wife", said Jim getting down on one knee and opening the

small box that held her ring. Her hand flew up to her mouth looking at the treasure inside. It was

a platinum ring with 3 diamond settings. It was absolutely gorgeous. Amy kneeled down to be at

equal footing with him and took his face in her hands kissing him. "Yes I'll marry you", said

Amy softly. Jim's eyes widen and tears flowed down his eyes. "Yes whooo!!!" yelled Jim

getting up and swinging her around in his arms. Jim looked at Ava, Maria, and Kyle and saw the

girls crying openly. "She said yes", said Jim. Ava and Maria ran and hugged them. Kyle smiled

and then they heard fireworks. It decorated the dark night. It was beautiful. Behind the trees the

rest of the gang heard Jim and began the fire show. Zan set off some with his hands and Serena

set pink ones off with her powers. Liz and Max joined ands and did them together. Isabel shot

her round with the help of Michael and Alex. She wanted them perfect. Serena looked up at her

fire show and smiled. This was perfect. Amy deserved this. Her mother and she were getting to

be good friends with Diane Evans a woman she loved like she loved her mother. Zan saw her

smiling and hugged her. "I love you", said Serena softly. "I love you too", said Zan. They

finished the light show and walked towards Jim and the others. "She said yes", said Jim looking

excited hugging Amy tightly. Amy just laughed with tears in her eyes. She turned around and

smiled at the rest of the group. These people that her daughter felt such a connection with. Liz

was Maria's friend for the longest. Max and Maria had gotten close over the last year. They

were hugging. They looked close. She turned her eyes looking at Serena and Zan another

version of Liz and Max. Zan and Maria got close these few weeks like she was close with Max.

Serena seemed to be the last one in the group kind of like she completed it. Maria loved them.

She looked at Isabel and Alex. Alex another friend of Maria's that was with her for the longest

time. Their friendship got stronger over this last year. When she heard that Alex was alive she

was over-joyed. Maria's friend was good for her daughter. Isabel a person she never thought

that Maria would associate with has become really close to her. She turned to look at Ava and

Kyle, her future son and daughter-in-law. Amy knew they loved each other. She saw that Kyle

and Maria were closer as ever. Maria she also noticed was close with Jim, something she was

happy about. Lastly she turned to look at the boy the captured her daughter's heart. When

looking at him he would be considered a rebel, but Michael was a gentle soul who loved her

daughter. When they thought Alex was dead, he was there for them in the hardest times. He

wouldn't have been the first choice of men for her daughter but Amy noticed something, that he

was the best choice. Maria didn't need Mr. Perfect because she had Mr. Right. All the kids

came up to her hugging her and saying congratulations. She turned and looked at Jim getting

hugged by Ava and Maria he seemed so happy. She wondered why Tess changed her name

but when they explained to her that Tess found out that Ava was her real name from her birth

parents she changed it. Amy could understand that. Afterward everyone went to the Crash

down where everything was decorated also with the help of Liz's parents and the Evan's,

Parkers and some guys from the police department were there to celebrate. Amy was so

happy. Jim has informed the Parkers and Evan's what he was planning to do and they eagerly

help with the celebration. They told him that he needed to stay with Amy and that they trusted

their kids enough to go on the road trip by themselves. The Parkers and Evan's made it a point

to speak to them sternly about sex on the RV. All the kids were embarrassed beyond repair,

but they promised to be careful. Jim finally relented and let them go by themselves. He told them

that he had a ticket on stand-by just in case they needed help. Ava and Maria hugged their

father telling him that it would be okay. They were doing to leave tomorrow at 10:00 am. For a

trip that could be their last. They would celebrate tonight though and worry tomorrow.


	43. Road Trip

Chapter 43:

"Serena let's go get your suit case so we could drive to the CrashDown you know how Max

and Liz are always early", said Michael taking her suitcase from her hand. Serena had two

suitcases and over night bag that held her personal items. She informed Michael of this and he

refused to touch the bag. "Alright I'm coming", said Serena brushing her hair and pulling up her

bag pants but a belt around her waist so it would not fall. She put on lip gloss and check if she

got everything. She saw that Michael was already waiting in the car for her and she locked the

door as usual with her powers and checked to make sure everything was okay. She got in the

jeep and put on her seatbelt pulling out her Metallica cd and placing it in the cd player in her her

jeep. Michael smiled and moved his head to the beat. He loved his sister's style in music. She

liked everything especially Metallica. She was into rap, at first he wasn't but then he got into it.

It wasn't half bad. Michael drove to the CrashDown tapping his hands on the steering wheel. It

was agreed that they were not going with the jeep and that Serena was going to leave it parked

at the CrashDown until they returned. Max, Isabel, and Zan were coming in the RV and Maria,

Ava, and Kyle were going to meet them at the CrashDown in Kyle's car. Alex was going to be

dropped off by his parents. "Hey guys", said Liz seeing them pull up. "Hey what's up Liz", said

Serena taking her bags out from the back of the jeep. Michael came around to help her and also

pulled his suitcase and overnight bag out. Serena insisted that take an overnight bag just in case.

"Where's Max?", asked Michael. Liz was going to answer when she saw a larger RV pulling up

in front of the CrashDown followed by the Evan's in their own car. The parents all wanted to be

there to wish them a good trip. "Here they are and here comes Alex", said Serena pointing to

Alex's parent's car. Alex got out of the car and took out his suitcase and over night bag. He

and his parents walked across the street to meet the others. Max and Zan walked out of the RV

that Max was driving and he kissed Liz on the forhead "Hey baby", said Max. "Hey yourself,

don't you look nice", said Liz looking down at his button down tight black shirt with khaki pants

over black sneakers. Max smiled at her and looked at her tight jeans with a equal tight blue t-

shirt that she probably got from Serena that said, "Bitch on Wheels" in red. Max wondered

where Serena and Ava got those shirts. Serena walked up to him now smiling at him and then

turned her attention to his brother smiling at him. "Very Nice Zan", said Serena looking at his

baggy jeans with white t-shirt. He looked rugged and she liked that. His hair was spiked up in a

disarray and his eyebrow piercing shone brightly. Hs ewas sexy. Zna looked at his girl in baggy

blue jeans that hung low on her hips revealing her tummy ring. She had a tight white shirt that

said, "Don't Mess with me or you will get hurt". HSe was a sexy girl. "Hey baby, you guys

ready to go", said Zna looking at the group. "Not yet we waiting for Kyle, Ava, and Maria, I

think they coming together.", said Michael. "Let's pack some on the stuff, Isabel's stuff took

most fo the room", said Zna. "I head that dear brother", said Isabel coming out of the RV in her

tight black jeans with re shirt. Alex walked up to her and smiled. Isabel walked up to him and

hugged him and turned her attention ot Mr. and Mrs. Whitman. They looked scared to be letting

Alex go. Isabel understood because they thought for the last months or so that their son was

dead. They just got him back. It was difficult to let him go. She walked up to them hugging them

saying, "I won't let anything happen to him, he is coming back I promise", said Isabel. Mrs.

Whitman wiped her eyes smiling at the girl that captured her son's heart. She was beautiful. She

always thought that Alex would end up with either Liz or Maria but she was happy with her

son's choice. Isabel was a good person. This whole group were a bunch of kids that her Alex

considered family. She was happy about that. She turned around when she saw the next group

of arrivals. "I'm not late space-boy just slightly behind schedule", said Maria glaring at her

boyfriend. Mrs. Whitman just laughed. Maria has always been that way. She was glad her boy

had friends like this. Kyle got of the car and shook his head when Michael asked where he was.

"I was waiting for your girl, she was sniffing oils or something", said Kyle smirking. He got

smacked upside by both Ava and Maria for that comment. Last night they had all slept under

Maria's roof. Maria and Ava shared her room while Kyle got the guest room. He liked it but

the whole sharing a bathroom was going to be murder with two girls. His dad said that he

planned on buying a bigger house for all of them to stay in. He couldn't wait for that to happen.

Maria and Ava took too long in the bathroom. "Alright everyone let's head out", said Max.

Max packed all the stuff and went to say bye to his mother. She was hugging Zna tightly and

kissing his face. "Mom!!", said Zan. The parents made them line up and show them their

wallets, to confiscate any fake ids so they would go clubbing. Diane and Phillp Evan's looked at

them sternly because they knew of the alien's powers. They each got a tlk about sex and what

would happen if they de-flowered any of the girls. All the boys turned red at this reference

especially Michael and Max since they had already de-flowered their girlfriends. They were

given the talk about drinking, which the humans in the group found funny. Max just blushed even

more. After a thrity minute lecture and threats from the parents of bodily harm if the girls were

touched in an unapproate manner they were on there way. Max drove while Liz sat in the

passenger seat keeping company. They others watch tv and played games on the long trip. The

front was covered from the others view so Liz decided to tease Max. Liz ran a hand up and

down his leg. "Liz don't do that, its' distracting", said Max, but he didn't remove her hand. "I

don't know what you are talking about Max", said Liz running her hand higher on his thigh. "I

never knew that you were a seductress", said Max gritting his teeth. What she was doing felt

really good. "Do you want me to stop", said Liz looking at him with innocent eyes that didn't go

well with her smirk. "Umm move your hand a little to the left", said Max smiling at her. Liz

nodded her head and touched his manhood. Max gasped. God it felt good. Liz unbuckled her

seatbelt. She unbutton his pants and reached inside pulling out his hardening penis. She jerked

his penis up and down from the root to the tip until Max was gasping loudly. "Shh or I will stop

I don't want the others to hear", said Liz. Max nodded his head and looked straight ahead to

the road ahead of him. Next thing that Max knew was that her hot mouth covered his manhood.

He almost lost control but he quickly regained it. God she was going to kill him. She sucked him

slowly. It was driving him crazy. His knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.

She sucked until he came in her mouth. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming his

release. She held onto to him until he got soft she lifted up and wiped her mouth and put her

seatbelt back on. She just smiled at his dazed expression. "You are going to get me in trouble

your father threaten bodily harm to me if I touched you", said Max finally calming down enough

to talk. "You didn't touch me I touched you, so we followed the rules", said Liz smirking. Max

zipped up his pants and smiled at her while exiting the highway. He pulled up to this restaurant

that was called "Big Jim's"./ "Let's get something to eat", said Max looking at Liz. She msiled at

him and kissed him softly following him to the back. He saw everyone lounging around and he

noticed that Zan and Serena weren't there. "Where's Serena and Zan?", asked Liz. "In the

back she was tired, he joined her they were asleep the last time I checked", said Maria getting

up from Michael's arms. "I'll get her, you guys go find us a table so we could eat", said Liz

watching the others step out of the RV. She walked ot the back where the large bed was. The

others had said that they would take turns sleeping on the big bed. There was bunk beds for

each of them but two people sleeping on one bunk bed is uncomfortable. She walked to the

back and saw Zna spooned behind Serena holding her hand. They looked cute together. They

were sleeping and Liz hated waking them u but they would want food. "Hey guys get up we

getting food", said Liz loudly. Zan got up and rubbed his eyes. Serena started getting up too and

patted down her hair. "Hey liz where are we?", asked Serena. "Umm I don't really know Max

knows he just pulled over so we could eat", said Liz waiting for them to come with her. Serena

and Zan walked behind Liz holding hands. They walked into the little dive restaurant and

spotted their friends. One the waitress walked over to them looking Zna and Max like she

wanted to eat them for dinner. She looked at the other boys and did the same but her eyes

lingered more on Max and Zan. Both Serena and Liz's eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse us will

you", said Serena moving around the waitress to pull Zan to sit next to her. Liz sat next to Max

and said politely to the waitress, "Can you give us a minute". Liz glared at the waitress who was

still staring at Max and Zan. The waitress must have noticed the glares finally because she

walked away. Serena gritted her teeth and grabbed the menu. Maria was angry. Nasty bitch

was all that ran through her head. "Do they have a Pam Troy in every town", said Michael

looking at his menu not even looking up. Everyone turned and looked at Michael. Maria just

bust out laughing. "That's my space-boy", said Maria kissing him on the cheek. Everyone just

laughed while Michael shrugged his shoulders. "What are you going to get", said Zan smiling at

Serena. He knew she was jealous but he didn't understand why. He loved only her. "I know

you love me, just insecure sometimes that's all its part of my charm", said Serena holding his

hand. "I know I love you anyway" said Zan. Serena smiled at him and nodded her head. "I

want chicken fingers and fries", said Serena looking at her menu. She would also get a cherry

coke. Everyone found what they wanted and called the waitress over. She still stared more like

gawked at Zan and Max. "Yo chick who is drooling at my friends can you take my order or do

you want to take a picture of them", said Ava with New York accent returning. The waitress

glared at Ava who said, "I want a burger with fries bring lots of Tabasco sauce too aight", said

Ava smiling at her. Everyone tried holding their laughter. "That's my girl", said Kyle kissing her

forehead. "I want the same thing", said Kyle. "Oh bring a lot of sugar over please", said Kyle.

Everyone gave their orders and the waitress glared at Ava once and openly admired Max and

Zan. She left when she heard Serena growled. The waitress looked into the eyes of Serena and

felt uncomfortable. She just liked these twins they were sexy and whatever she liked she got

period. She didn't care about their girlfriends, she would win. Serena waved at her and said,

"Could you get our orders please and stop gawking at my boyfriend". The waitress they found

her name was Laura stared at Serena before walking away in a huff. "God I hate bitches like

that", said Maria. "I know for real, could she stare any harder at my brothers, ewww", said

Isabel shuddering. "You better hope she don't hawk in your food", said Alex. "I'll check before

we eat it, if she did I bust her head open", said Ava. "Bitches like that piss me off, always

sniffing around someone's stuff", said Ava with full on New York accent. Liz looked at her

sister ranting and laughed. "Ava I thought your accent went away", said Liz. "I know what

happened", asked Isabel. "It comes back when she is mad mine does too sometimes, Serena's

accent used to be worse then both of us, I don't know how you got over it", said Zan smirking

at her. "Shut up dawg, I know you not acting like no bitch", said Serena in her New York

accent. Everyone bust out laughing. "It went away when I was in high school in California trying

to fit in with those people in LA I went to this presitigous school and New York accents were

not totally accepted", said Serena in a Valley girl accent. "You went to private school?", asked

Alex. "Yeah my mother was the head master there for my first 2 years of high school so It was

free for me", said Serena. "Did you wear a Britney Spears uniform", said Zna with a smirk.

Serena smiled at him and pulled out her wallet showing him a picture she took outside of St.

Mary's Acedemy. "Nice", said Zan smirking. She was wearing this shirt uniform skirt and white

blouse. "Shut up", said Serena pushing his grinning face from her. The waitress Laura slammed

Serena's plate of food n front of her glaring. "Look bitch if you don't want me to report you

nasty behavior to the manager I suggest you cut the attitude, shit", said Liz. Everyone stared at

Liz with open mouths. They hardly heard Liz curse. "Yeah, you gawking at my man and you

getting mad at me, look hoe get your own man", said Serena rolling her head on her neck and

snapping her fingers at Laura. "I third that, before you get your assed kicked I suggest you

respect us", said Isabel glaring. The ice princess is back. Laura looked at them and rolled her

eyes. She came back later and gave everyone else their orders. "Well you told her", said Zan

laughing. He found this amusing. "Shut up Zan", said Serena. They laughed at Zan rolling his

head on his neck and snapping his fingers. "Shut up ", said Serena kissing him. "Uhh they are

other people in the room Kurt and Courtney", said Isabel. Laura looked at the laughing group

and her eyes changed colors. "I'm coming for you bitch, Serena my ass, I remember you Callie,

I'm going to get Xavier if it is the last thing I do", said Remy looking at her Laura tag.


	44. The Plan

Chapter 44:

About an hour later they were on their way. Serena was driving while Zna rode shot gun. "Let

me drive Serena, I want to drive", whined Zna for the last ten minutes. "Fine stop being a big

baby for god's sakes", said Serena rolling her eyes and pulling over. "Why are we stopping",

asked Maria coming toward the front of the RV. "Zan's being a baby and not let "the little

woman" drive", said Serena rolling her eyes. "Ha Ha I just want to drive that's all", said Zan.

He sat done on the driver's side and pulled out into the road. Maria just shook her head. Those

two were sometimes as worse as Michael and her. Maria walked to the back and saw Isabel

and Alex reading together and Michael sitting by the tv. Ava and Kyle was sleeping together in

the bunk beds. They were kissing everyone knew that. When he saw her he opened his arms

out to her so she could come sit on his lap. She smiled at him and walked into his arms. She

loved him being so open to her. "Why did we stop?", asked Isabel who was sitting on Alex's

while he stroked her long blond locks. "Zan wanted to drive, he wanted his little woman by his

side you know not driving", said Maria. Isabel rolled her eyes. Zna was such a guy sometimes.

"What is wrong with that?", asked Michael popping cheetos into his mouth. Isabel looked at

him and thought Zan not the only one. Everyone turned their attention back to hat they were

doing. Meanwhile in the back room Max and Liz were laying next to each other gazing into each

other's eyes. "I love you Liz, if anything happened I would be able to live with myself", said

Max brushing hair away form her face. "Everything wil be fine, we have to follow the plan, it's

important", said Liz. "I know but do you think Serena can do it, I mean its I don't know", said

Max looking concerned. Out of all of them Serena's part in their plan would be the hardest to

do. "She will and she knows the risks and she can do it no matter what, I trust her", said Liz

kissing him softly. Max pulled her on top of him and kissed her more deeply. "Don't start

something you can't finish Mr. Evans", said Liz. Max growled when she began rubbing her

hands over his torso. He loved her hands on him. "But Liz Serena and Zan can hey do this, I

mean it's risky, especially", said Max but Liz stopped his worries by kissing him. "Yes we have

been planning this for a while, they can do it, trust your brother Max", said Liz. Max looked at

his girl and smiled. "I know I am just worried you know, this could be bad you know", said

Max. Liz smiled and said, "Everything will be alright, now Mr. Evans I need you very much, our

baby needs you to connect with me", said Liz taking off her shirt. Max cupped her breasts. God

he loved her. She fit beside him like she was made for him. He suppose she was. She moaned

softly when he brushed his thumb against her erect nipple. "I love you very much", said Liz

rocking against his erection. He gasped and pulled her down to kiss her. "Take of your shirt",

said Liz breathing deeply. "Yes my queen", said Max removing his shirt. She looked at him with

lust in her eyes. She was so lost. "Your so beautiful Max, your made for me", said Liz kissing

his chest and nipple. Max gasped and put his head down on the pillow. He ran his hands threw

her long locks. "Liz", mumbled Max huskily. "I love you, I love your lips", said Liz kissing him

softly. "I love your neck", said Liz kissing his neck and sucking hard leaving her mark there. "I

love your chest", said Liz kissing his nipple and tugging between her teeth. "I love your

stomach", said Liz moving down to lick the contours of his abdomen. She licked his six pack

slowly. She dipped her tongue in his belly point. Max gasped at this. "Liz, god", said Max

closing his eyes. Liz loved when he said her name like that. "Open your legs sweetheart", said

Liz unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Max did as her was told. Liz pulled down

his pants and boxers after she took off his sneakers. His erection stood proudly before her. It

was beautiful. "Max I love everything about you, I can't believe you belong to me, I will be the

only one Max", said Liz possesviely. Max smiled at her. He loved her possessing him. He did

belong to her. "Yeah Liz you will be the only one", said Max. He watched her lower her head

to his erection and he hissed. He could never get over the fact that it will always feel this good

with Liz. Liz bobbed her head up and down onto his erection. Max put her hand through her

hair and watched her give him pleasure. "Liz baby I don't want to come like this", said max

pulling Liz up form his erection. He looked down and saw that it was wet with her spit. God that

should have disgusted him but he got harder. Liz looked at him with an innocent look on her

face and Max growled kissing her and flipping her onto her back. Liz giggled. "I love when you

go cave man on me", said Liz licking his neck. She started kissing the spot behind his ears that

he loved. "God Liz that feels so god", moaned Max. Liz giggled again but moaned when Max

growled once more pulling her pants and thong off and putting his tongue in her cunt. "Max that

so good baby", said Liz running her hand in his dark hair. Max hummed and Liz moaned louder.

He hummed one more time and licked her clit. Liz was humping his face by then. He put three

fingers in her and continued to hum onto her clit. "Max, Max god I'm gonna cum, It feels so

good baby", said Liz shrieking. She finally came but in the middle of it Max slipped into her. The

contractions around his penis felt so good. He thrust harder into her so hard that he was

pumping her off the bed. Liz moaned loudly digging her nails into his back. Sweat was making it

hard to dig her nails into his back but she kept doing it. Max didn't even feel the pain he closed

his eyes groaning over and over. "Liz baby open your legs wider", said Max panting. Liz did as

she was told while Max put one of her legs on her shoulders pumping harder into him. Liz could

feel him in her throat. "Your so deep Max", said Liz panting harder, she felt like she was

cumming again. Max just grunted when Liz put her other leg on his other shoulder making him

slip farther into her waiting heat. Liz gasped at the sensation. It felt like she was missing every

other breathe. Max felt like he was dying literally, that's how good it felt. Liz was home warm

and soft and safe. Liz thrust harder against Max making him bite her neck. Liz was trying not to

scream by bite her lip. Max looked at her biting her lip and slowed down. "Don't slow down,

god Max it feels so good", said Liz putting her hand on his face kissing him. He nodded and

reared back hit it hard again. They were going to kill each other. All they heard was the bed

shaking. "God Liz it feels so good", said Max closing his eyes. "Open your eyes look at me, feel

what you do to me", said Liz looking into his eyes. She bite her lip fom screaming again, she felt

her orgasm forming. It was spreading but she wanted this to last longer so she slowed down

again. They were both covered in sweat. Max looking at her also biting his lip. It felt like it hurt

to be this hard for this long, but then again he felt this extreme pleasure running through his

system. He connected to Liz and on top of his pleasure he was feeling her pleasure, it was too

much and pumping so hard into her body he came into her body. He didn't want the others to

hear so he bite her neck instead. All that kept running through his mind that he was dying from

extasy. Liz felt her body floating and looked at her nad Max and they were literally floating over

the bed in a green glow. Max looked like he was in the middle of his orgasm and Liz felt hers

coming. Max reached down and rubbed her clit send her over the edge. She felt Max bite her

neck and she did the same then came. "Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx oh

godddddddddddddddddddddddddd", yelled Liz.

"What was that?", asked Kyle raising his head up from Ava's nipple. "That was Max and Liz

having sex, if you are lucky that could be you", said Ava seductively. Kyle smiled and resumed

sucking on her chest. God he loved her. "I love you too, Kyle forever", said Ava looking down

at him. "I love you too, I know this plan will work and all of us will be happy, I promise Ava",

said Kyle pushing her black, pink, blond hair away from her face. Ava 's eyes darken a little bit

when reminded about what they had to do but she knew that it was the only way to win. "I

know we will win", said Ava kissing him. They returned to making out.

"What the hell was that?", asked Alex. "That would be Liz and Max getting it on", said Maria

still sitting on Michael's lap. They all looked at each other and bust out laughing. "Wow I never

knew that Liz have a strong set of pipes like that.", said Isabel laughing clutching Alex's hands.

"What the hell was that", said Serena running in. "Max and Liz getting it on", said Maria still

laughing. "Damn she loud", said Serena smiling. She looked back to the front and walked over.

"What was that Serena, it sounded like Liz was screaming", said Zan looking worried. "Don't

worry, your brother is making my sister feel good", said Serena smirking. Zan looked at her and

smiled. "Damn she loud", said Zan laughing. "Yeah", said Serena having a far a way look on her

face. She was thinking about the plan. She was worried. "It will be fine, you know I love you

right, don't forget that, please, please don't forget that", said Zan with tears falling from his eyes.

"I know we have to do this, I know, I just", said Serena crying. Zan took her hands and tried

not to cry himself. How were they going to do this and it not break them. "It will be fine", said

Zan but he was scared too. Serena wiped her eyes and looked at the road ahead of her. They

could do this she hoped.

"Umm Max god that was", said Liz laying on her back with Max on top of her rubbing his back.

"Intense", said Max who was still trembling. Liz tried to calm him down but she was shaking

too. It never felt that way before, even when they made the baby. She was shaking. "I'm

shaking Max god it was crazy", said Liz. Max just nodded his head and kissed her and

trembled. With as much energy as he could he wrapped a quilt around them and feel asleep on

top of Liz trembling.

"Let's pull over there to re-fuel the tank, and get some snacks", said Zan looking at Serena.

Serena nodded her head and he kissed her. He kissed her with his whole soul. "I love you very

much", said Zan kissing each of her finger tips that was in his hand. "Are you sure you want to

do this?", asked Serena. "No but I have to for our family, for us, for you", said Zan. Tears

leaked from his eyes. God he hoped this worked. Serena kissed his beautiful face. "You and me

forever after this, our family together", said Serena. Zan nodded his head and got out of the RV.

Serena broke down and cried. She felt someone come in and hug her it was Michael. "It will

work I know it will", said Michael. He stroked her head. "I can't lose him", said Serena. "You

won't, but I can't lose you neither", said Michael. "Are you sure you can do this?", asked

Michael. "For him for you, yes", said Serena wiping her eyes. "We are close to Nevada, its

your turn to drive, I'm going to call dad", said Serena walking toward the back of the RV.

Michael nodded his head and looked at Zan pumping gas into the RV in the rearview mirror.

God he hoped this worked. Zan looked at Michael staring at him and gave a small smile then

returned his attention back to pumping gas.

After 20 minutes they were on their way with Michael and Maria driving. Serena had talked to

her father and he was going to meet then at a motel called Lodge Inn Express. Her and Zan laid

down on the bunk beds kissing and crying. "I love you I love you", repeated Serena over and

over again. Zan cried in her arms. "I love you too, so much", said Zan kissing her softly. She felt

his arms tighten around her body and he trembled. She ran her hands through his hair kissing the

mat of hair there. "We have to be strong, for everyone, you are the only one that can do this",

said Serena. "I'm so proud of you, do you know that", said Serena smiling. He looked at her

looking like a lost boy. "Thank you", said Zan kissing her. They both slept then until they were

woken up by Isabel and Alex telling them they were at the motel and that it was time. Zan

looked scared but Serena kissed him and told him it would be okay. "I love you, don't forget",

said Zan. Serena nodded her head and walked into the motel room. Everyone was sitting in

room 111 and Kal began speaking. "Well are you guys ready, I know it's scary but I believe

your plan will work well", said Kal looking at everyone especially Zan and Serena. Serena

looked at him and smiled. "Yeah it will", said Serena. "I don't think so", said a voice behind

them. Everyone turned to see that Laura from the restaurant. "What are you doing here?",

asked Serena getting up. "I'm surprised you don't know Callie", said Remy. Serena's eyes

widen. "Remy?" asked Serena. "Yes bitch, its time", said Remy coming into the room followed

by Nicholas, Tess, some skins, and lastly Kivar. "What the fuck is this", screamed Michael.

"Well it seems that one of you betrayed you", said Kivar sneering. Max put Liz behind him and

Kal took position in front of them. "What the fuck are you talking about how did you find out

we were here", asked Liz. "I told them",, said a quiet voice and everyone turned around facing

Zan. Serena's eyes widen and said, "Zna what the hell are you talking about, why would you do

that?", asked Serena shaking. She felt the betrayal and looked at him with hate. "Because he is

in love with me", said Remy walking and taking Zan's hand and kissing him. Serena looked at

this and walked toward him and said, "We were your family, how could you do this to us, I

loved you I thought you loved me how could you betray us, how could you betray me" Serena

looked at him and spit in his face "How could you do that to me to us", yelled . Isabel. "I

thought you were my brother, how could you", said Isabel crying. Serena looked at him and

was going to smaking him when her brother stepped in. Michael walked up and punched Zan in

the jaw breaking it. "I knew you were no god, you piece of shit.", said Michael Ava looked at

Zan said, "I thought you weren't like Lonnie and Rath, I thought you were different how could

you give up us, Serena for them", said Av alooking at him with disgust. She walked back to

Kyle and cried into his shoulder. Serena looked at him but before she could hit him Remy

kicked Serena in the stomach making her hit the floor. Michael lifted his hand ready to fight

when Nael walked into the room. "I suggest you not do that Rath, I could kill you before you

blink again, Remy what did I tell you about hitting my girl like that.", said Nael. Remy rolled her

eyes and kissed Zan again. Zan looked down at Serena who was on the floor and said

something that she thought she would never hear form him, "I never loved you, it was all good

with the oral sex though, come on Serena why would I be on the losing team with you, when I

could be on the winning team with the woman I always loved Remy, the only reason I was with

you was so I could get into your little group, come on Max, I'm not Zan I am not the rightoues

little punk on Antar you were", said Zan looking at Max after his speech. Max looked at him

with hate. "So all of this was pretend was that it, you never loved us at all, how could I ever

care about you, I thought you were my brother" yelled Max. "Shut up now I don't have time for

this, look King Zan its time to go", said Kivar shaking his head he didn't have time for this he

needed to get to the harvest soon. He didn't trust Zna but Nicholas assured him that he checked

his mind to see if he was telling the truth when he came to them saying that he wanted to join

their side. He trusted Nicholas though but he didn't have time for this. "What makes you think I

would let you take my charges?", said Kal with venom in his voice. "You touched my daughter I

assure you Zna you will not live to see next week", said Kal sneering at the young man. "Shut

up", said Zna sending a power volt directly at Kal before Kal could react it his him in the

abdomen. The only thing he saw was Serena screaming dad before everything went black.

"Daddy? Daddy? Get up", said Serena crying loudly. Max walked over to heal him but Kivar

said, "I don't think so, or do you want your queen to die", said Kivar that had taken hold of Liz.

Liz looked scared. Michael was going to raise his hand but Kivar reminded him that do that

would kill Liz. Michael put his hand down relunctly and looked at Serena rockng her father

back and forth begging him to get up. "Please daddy, please, how could you Zan why", yelled

Serena looked at him with hate. "He pissed me off", said Zna nonchantly. "How could you be

the man I loved, your hateful, I don't even know you", said Serena looking at him as if she were

searching for the Zna she knew. "Well sweetheart, I was never that man, just wanted what I

wanted", said Zan smirking at Serena. Tess was quiet this hold time but when she saw Liz trying

to get out of Kivar's grasp she walked over and punched her in the face. Maria went ballistic

and jumped on Tess's back pulling her hair. "Bitch I swear to god", yelled Maria. She punched

Tess in the face, while Michael tried to get her off of Tess. "We don't have time for this get

them", said Nael. He grabbed Max that went to Liz healing her face. They all walked out the

room but when passing Zan they all looked at him like they didn't recognize him. Serena looked

at her and tears flowed form her eyes. She looked forward not once looking at him again. Remy

stared at her lover and asked, "Are you alright Zan?". "Of course why wouldn't I be you know

I love you right Remy you are my world", kissing her forehead. She beamed up at him. Her plan

had worked she got her man back. She knew he would join her side. Now to torture that bitch

Serena and kill the others. They both walked out of the room last neither noticing a moving Kal.


	45. Betrayal

Chapter 45

The whole group was led into this small cell that looked like it was in a basement of a farm.

"Well King Zan tomorrow when I become all powerful and whatnot we will hold you and your

little group's public execution", said Kivar sneering. He loved killing these people in every

lifetime. Kivar looked at Isabel and Alex and said, "You chose this human over me the man that

gave you great pleasure", said Kivar he didn't care what anyone said he knew that Isabel was

the real Vilondra not that imitation and he will get her, he would kill her never, he loved her too

much. "I'm not Vilondra you jerk and this human is the best person in the world, while you are a

dumb ass that rules people in fear, not a leader but a dictator", screamed Isabel. Kivar shook

his head and then saw Zan. "Well maybe you will have better look talking to them", said Kivar

patting his back and moving back. Everyone eyes in the cell turned to various degrees of hate

and disgust. "Well look what we have hear Judas has come to see us", said Maria clutching

Michael's hand. Liz looked at him and spat out "How could you Zan I thought we were friends

family even how could you do this to us?" tears flowing form his eyes. Max couldn't even look

him in the face. "I regret saving your life", said Max. Everyone walked back and sat on the

ground. Serena sat in the corner with her chin leaning on her knees. She looked at him tears

flowed form her eyes and pain was there. She looked at him and tried to understand. "Why?",

was all she asked. "Because it was easy", said Zan smirking. "It was so easy to get to you, you

thought I loved you", said Zan. "You didn't love me?", asked Serena looking at him hopeful.

She would forgive him if he was said he loved her and what he did was a mistake. No Serena

shook her head she would never forgive him he betrayed them for that bitch. "Of course not,

why would I love a frigid ice princess like you", said Zan. Serena got up and ran up to him

grabbing his shirt. "Fuck you, Zan your nothing and never be anything, I wish I was never near

you, you think that puss face over there is going to let you go home, stupid, you are good as

dead like the rest of us, how does it feel Zan to know you fucked up royally, you know I should

be surprised, but I'm not, I always knew that you didn't love me, instead you love a bitch that

cheated on you with Nael, remember him don't you?", said Serena smirking at his

uncomfortable look. "Get off my man Callie or I will make you feel pain", said Remy pushing

Serena out of the way. "Well, Well look what we have here the two whores", said Serena

looking at Tess and Remy. "How do you get any work done when you are on your back every

day like that's aid Serena laughing. But it wasn't a happy laugh but one filled with pain. She

wanted to die. She would kill herself but they were going to do that for her anyway. She looked

at Zan. "Is this what you wanted, a bitch that probably slept with everyone here", said Serena

laughing again. Zan's eyes turned dark and he walked up to her and punched her in the mouth.

Michael ran with Kyle and Alex following ready to do battle with Zan but Kivar waved his hand

making them fly into the wall. They all fell not moving. Their girlfriend ran over to them trying to

see if they were alright. Tess's eyes narrowed at Liz and walked up to her pulling her hair. Liz

turned around and punched her in the face making her nose bleed. "Like I said before bitch

don't fuck with me", said Liz sneering at Tess who was holding her nose. "You can't win, you

don't have powers dummy, god, get your fat head out me face so I could help my man, my

name don't you get that", said Liz shacking her head at her. Tess got angry and punched Liz in

the face. She was going to get powers tonight, Kivar promised when she did her and Liz were

going to go at it. Liz looked at her with hatred in her eyes. "Look you rapist, did you enjoy

raping me that night, was it the only way you could get close to Max by fucking his wife", said

Liz sneering. Everyone gasped in the room, even Kivar looked surprised. Then he smiled. "Well

Tess I'm impressed", said Kivar. Max could take it any longer and punched him in the face.

"Look you piece of shit, a poor excuse of a man, you could hate me but Liz no one treats her

that way", said Max her was beyond steamed. "My brother betrayed me, that piece of white

trash hurt my wife, I swear Kivar even though I don't remember what happened on Antar you

will die by my hands this time", said Max. Kivar looked at him and smirked, "Well Zan you

finally grew a backbone but that was the wrong move, I'll make sure it hurts when you die",

said Kivar healing his face. Michael woke up a while later to see and worried Maria looking up

at him. "Oh thank god, Michael are you alright", said Maria checking all over to see if he was

hurt. He smiled at her and rubbed her stomach. "I love you", said Michael. Maria smiled with

tears in her eyes. "Yeah space boy, love you too time to get up", said Maria helping him up. He

looked at everyone and said, "what are we going to do?", said Michael he rubbed his hand over

his eyes again. "I don't know I just can't believe that Zan would betray us, he was a always

against them, I don't get it", said Ava who was sitting in Kyle's lap. "I don't want to talk about

the traitor, what are we going to do to get out of this?", asked Michael looking around. "I don't

know", said Alex holing a crying Isabel. "He was family, how are we going to tell mom and

dad?", asked Isabel. Max just shook his head frowning. "I don't know Isabel I don't know,

Michael I don't know what are we going to do, we don't have the element of surprise any

more, Michael?", said Max. "What?", asked Michael. Max pointed to Serena that had sat

down on the ground with her chin on her knees tears streaming down her face. Michael sighed.

Serena looked up and walked over to them shaking a little bit. "WE kill them", said Serena

slowly. "She's coming to get me", said Serena. "Who?", asked Maria. "Remy, she's coming to

torture me, its' alright, I want this, its easier then living with this pain", said Serena like she was

talking about the weather rather then torture. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Maybe we

shouldn't talk about this hear, too many people can hear.", said Kyle looking at Serena. God

this was hurting her. "Yeah we are listening to you band of misfits, umm Serena get up", said

Remy smirking. "You are not taking her anywhere", said Ava sneering at the bitch. "Ah

Angelina always protecting your baby sister I see", said Remy walking up to Serena and pulling

her up to her feet. Serena got up and removed her hand from her arm. "Don't touch me, I'll go,

just don't touch me", said Serena walking out of the room. "Serena", said Max. "It's okay, I

promise", said Serena giving him a small smile. "Come on bitch I don't have all day", said

Serena waving her hand at Remy. Remy was mad. "Look I'm going to make you feel pain,

Callie", said Remy smirking. "Oh by the way, he is a great lover", said Remy watching Serena's

face fall. Serena felt nothing but pain but she wouldn't want Remy to get the satisfication. "Yeah

I know", said Serena also watching Remy get evne redder. It was totally worth it. "You will pay

for that", said Remy her ugly face getting redder when she saw Serena laughing. "Whatever",

said Serena walking out the room. She leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. The skin in

front of her smirked. Remy grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall where she couldn't

hear Michael cursing up a storm along with Maria. She smiled at that. She loved them. Zan god

Zan.

"Take off your shirt and stand over there", sneered Remy. "I'm not into girls Remy you know

that", said Serena. "Shut up", said Remy punching Serena in the face and kicking her in the

stomach. Serena fell to the ground clutching her stomach laughing. "Is that all you got", said

Serena. "I said shut up", said Remy. Rmy kicked her again, but this time Serena didn't laugh.

She moaned. "Well that one hurt", said Serena. "Tie her up boys", said Remy. Serena looked

up and saw two skin guards coming to her and she didn't evne fight it. They were all injected

with a serum before they were placed into the cell that stop them from using their powers. Zan

injected them. The skins tied her up and remy came to her Serena's back facing her front, and

licked her face. "I'm going to love this", said Remy wickedly. Serena felt the first lash hit her

back but didn't scream she instead bite her lip trying to keep from screaming. Remy saw this,

"What you too stupid to scream or is it that its not hard enough", said Remy. She hit Serena

three more times with more force. Serena closed her eyes to the pain. She felt her self leave her

body. She remembered all the good times. She remembered her mother teaching her how to

sew, she saw Ava and her playing with make-up, she saw her hanging out with Liz, Maria, Ava,

and Isabel at the Crash Down. She saw her hanging out with Max joking around, she saw her,

Alex, Kyle, and Michael yelling at the t.v. screen at a old hockey game. Then she saw Zan, the

man she still loved. He was smiling at her, loving her and kissing her. She loved him and it hurt,

she started feeling the pain across her back and culdn't hld the pain in any longer,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Godddddddddddddd", screamed Serena. Remy smiled

at this and hit her hard, so hard that Serena passed out from the pain. "She is waking up"

Serena heard this. "Ava?", asked Serena looking up in the faces of her concerned loved ones.

"Oh god Serena what did that bitch you do to you", said Ava. "She whupped my ass, that's

what she did", said Serean trying to get up which was impossible to do. The others were not

amused. "Serena", sighed Alex. He knew she was hurt meaning emotionally but she wasn't

mourning or anything she was laughing. "Alex do go dad on me alright, I'm fine, it didn't hurt

until the 30 lash hit", said Serena. Michael helped her up put Serena fell to the ground again.

"Well I'm more hurt then I thought", said Serena. God it hurt. "Nael was mad when he walked

in, she would have continued if he didn't threaten her life", said Serena trying again to sit up.

Mcihael once again helped her. "Thanks, what are we going to do", said Serena how was

wheezing form the pain. "God it hurts", said Serena. She was sitting in her bra on the ground.

They all saw the slashes on her back but Max couldn't heal them. "you are going on die

tomorrow", said Kivar coming into the cell. "I see Remy got carried away", said Kivar smirking.

"Shut up you poor excuse of a man, when are you going to die", said Liz. "I see what you see in

her, she is a spit fire", said Kivar. Max actually growled at him. "I find it funny that Zan would

betray you, I don't trust him, but Nicholas assures me that he is trustworthy, but I'll kill him later

anyway", said Kivar. Serena look pained but she didn't say anything. "You die at sunrise, good

night kiddies", said Kivar closing the door and lights. Serena closed her eyes and prayed. "Our

father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name", said Serena and heard the others join in. Maria

prayed in Spanish and Serena joined in Spanish also surprising them. "I didn't know you could

speak Spanish", said Michael. "Well my mother is Mexican, her parents taught her and she

taught me, she moved to Texas when she was young, then moved to New Mexico when she

was in her teens", said Serena. "I'm scared very scared" said Liz rubbing her stomach. Maria

did the same. "Me too", said Maria. Max hugged Liz and kissed her forehead tomorrow is

going to change their lives.

Promptly at 6 am the group was woken up by the door opening and Zna walking in. "Oh let me

guess they making Judas come to us in our last hour.", said Kyle sneering. "Look get up now or

I'll kill you trust me", said Zan. Kyle looked at him and shook his head. "I thought we were

friends", said Kyle. "We were never friends", said Zan looking Kyle in the eyes. Remy walked

into the room with all her glory. "Oh god must we see your face when I going to die at least let

me die without oyur face as a reminder", said Serena rolling her eyes form the ground. "Well

how did you sleep with all the lashings that I gave you", said Remy smirking. "I didn't know you

were into the dykes of the world Zan, I thought you were only into feminine girls, she went a

little crazy, she even licked my face, you sure she wants you and not me", said Serena smiling at

him but the pain clearly showed in her eyes. Zna looked at her but said nothing turned around

and walked out of the room pulling Remy with him. "What was that about?", asked Liz who

kept rubbing her stomach. Maria was shaking her body from the chill this was it. They followed

the skins out of the room. They walked outside and were lead up a podium stage where their

were ropes hanging from the ceiling. "An advanced nation of aliens and they chose hanging as a

way of execution", said Kyle smirking. God how come he was making a joke they were going

for execution. He just couldn't stop to think about it though. "Kyle not now", said Ava shaking

her head but bust out laughing. It was really funny though. "You two need serious help we are

going to die man", said Michael but he was smiling too. They all looked at each other and bust

out laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you", said Zan behind them. They looked at Zna

and just laughed in his face. "Your going to die and your laughing", said Zan. "Yes its funny that

you people could have killed us in a high technology way but you chose to hang us the way they

hung witches, I guess its pretty fitting", said Alex trying to hold onto his laugh. Zna pointed to the

stage they all lined up and Zan tied their hands. Remy walked out and Serena groans. "Kivar

man I know you want us dead shit I get that but do I hav eot see her chicken shit face when I

die", said Serena. The skins actually laughed at that but they quickly stopped when Remy gave

them a pointed look. "Well that's my girl", said Nael. "I'm not your girl for the last time Nael I

rather die then be with you that's why I'm here, you asked last night if I wanted to be with you

or die I made my choice, get over yourself already", said Serena shaking her head. Zan lowered

the ropes around their necks while Kyle joked. "Man can you believe this at least they could

have done us like Kunta Key Tay and chopped off our foot", said Kyle. Maria rolled her eyes.

She could believe this shit she was going to die and Kyle was joking and they were actually

laughing. "Man this is serious,", said Michael but he got into the joking too. "Man I'm going to

miss WWE smackdown,", said Michael watching Zan in his eyes shaking his head. "I know I

wanted to watch this thing on the learning channel", said Liz looking at Zan putting the rope

around her neck. Zna couldn't look her in the eyes. Zna walked up to his borther and put the

rope around his neck. Max said, "I trusted you with my family and you betrayed me I will never

forgive you but I still love you you're my brother no matter what". Zan didn't say anything. "The

learning channel god Liz you really need to need to stop watching that shit", said Ava while Zna

put the rope around her head. Serena just looked at them and smiled, at least she wasn't alone.

"Zna you got this thing too tight", said Alex. Everyone bust out laughing at that. Only Alex

thought Serena. Michael and Maria was standing next to waiting for Zan. He was now putting

the rope over Isabel's head. "I won't tell mom it would kill her", said Isabel looking into Zan's

eyes, but he just said, "She is not my mother, I only needed her to get to you guys". Isabel

stood taller and looked more like glared at him. Next came Maria who sneered at him, "Well

Judas, how does it feel to kill your family, at least you got ass out of it, but come on look at

Serena and you going to that thing over there, your house has to have all that lotion and she

shed like a dog", said Maria shacking her head. Zan didn't even comment. Kyle lughed at this

and said, "Does she have fleas too?", said Kyle laughing and almost chocking himself. "oops I

shouldn't do that yet", said Kyle. Ava just laughed. "Are you guys drunk", asked Kivar looking

at the nine on stage. He didn't expect them to be this way maybe scared to death not laughing.

Zna walked up to Michael and put the rope around his neck and heard Michael growl. "Ohh

space boy you know I love it when you growl", said Maria batting her eyelashes. "Eww TMI

too much information.", said Kyle. Zna finally walked up to Serena and pulled the rope around

her neck not looking at her. "Well I never thought we would be here like this Zan", said Serena

tears spilling from her eyes. "At least I got some happy times", said Serena to Zna who still

didn't say anything. "Tell me one thing before I die, did you love me at all?", asked Serena. "No

he didn't bitch stop trying to make him love you", said Remy sneering. Serena rolled her eyes

and looked at the blond in front of her, why were the blonds always evil. She turned her head

and saw Tess talking to Max and trying to touch him and Max looking disgusted. "God get out

of my face Remy can you be any more annoying", said Serena. "Look bitch stay away from my

man, you bitch in heels, god Tess get a clue", said Liz. Tess looked at her and sneered. "My

god you look like a gerbil when you do that", said Ava and her and Kyle bust out laughing.

Those two were strange. "Look bitch , get your own man don't you see we are busy", said Liz

stating the obvious situation they were in. "Oh god you trying to get with a man on death row,

are you that desperate", said Maria looking at Tess with disgust. Tess fumed and turned red.

"Look at her face pop goes the weasel, her head looks like a cherry bomb, blow", said Alex.

Isabel just kept roling her eyes with all her ice princess attitude. "Can we stop this shit", said

Isabel. "Isabel I'm offended by the language", said Ava laughing. They calmed donw a bit when

they heard Serena scream, "I asked you a fucking question Zan". Everyone turned their head in

that direction. "Serena get over your self", said Zan. "That's not answering my question", said

Serena more quietly. "Do you or did you love me at all", said Serena. Zna still didn't look at her

and didn't put the rope around her neck. "Look I don't have time for this shit, Zna put the rope

around her neck", said Kivar. Zan looked up at him and smiled. The rest of them smiled on the

stage also and Kivar got a scared feeling go through him. Remy didn't evne realize what was

going to happen. "I love you more then life its self", said Zan kissing her like crazy. Kivar, Tess,

Nicholas, and Nael looked on in shock as Zan and Serena made out on stage. "what the fuck is

this Zna, what is going on", yelled Remy. "Get off my man bitch", said Serena sending a bolt of

electricity toward her. Everyone lift their hands and blasts shot form all direction. Remy and

Tess took running. Liz and Serena looked at each other and ran after them not listening to Zan

Max yelling for them to stop.


	46. THe battle

Chapter 46:

"There are those bitches", said Serena pointing to a clearing.

Liz saw them and raised her hand sending a blast at Tessa's direction. Tessa deflected it and sent and bright energy light which Serena put a shield in front of Liz to protect her.

"Well that bitch queen has powers surprising", said Remy trying to run from Serena.

Serena saw this and said, "I don't think so, you're not making it through this day".

"How do you do it, huh, I thought he loved me and that he had given up on your side and joined ours, Nicholas checked it out and everything why, how actually", asked Remy.

"Its simple really, you always had a sick fascination with Zan and Me you connected us you moron, I know where you are and where to find you, so when I saw Nael I knew that you were here to. Nice trick by the way of bugging the trophy I got, but we are not stupid like you and figured that out that night. So we began planning", said Serena.

Tess looked at them.

"So you knew that I was going to come your house didn't you?" asked Tess.

"Yeah you dummy, Serena told us you were on your way, nice show of pretending to be hurt you were not fooling anyone, you were an astral projection", said Liz holding her hand up waiting for battle.

"We knew that Zan was your weakness, so we told him that he had to pretend to join your side", said Liz proud of Zan because she knew how hard it was.

"But I slept with him", said Remy smirking.

Serena just laughed.

"Yeah that was all Ava's doing, She does good work, we were always there at every meeting you and Zan had, he had to make you trust him, and like a dumb blond you fell for it", said Serena.

"Zan loves only me, like Max only loves Liz why can't you two get that", said Serena looking at them with disgust.

Remy got mad and sent a fireball in Serena's way. Serena saw this and levitated off the ground and spun around and kicked Remy in the face making her fly backwards. Tess got ready to fight Liz but she didn't know that Liz was powerful.

"Let's rock and roll bitch", said Liz sneering in her direction.

Liz sent powerful green electricity at rapid speeds. Tess tried to stop them but one of them hit her side making her fly. Liz kept sending them in anger. Serena was on top of Remy hitting her in the face.

"That's for Zan touching him, that's for killing me in our past life, this is for trying to kill me this time", screamed Serena banging Remy head on the ground.

Remy sent a bolt in Serena's stomach making her fly backward. Liz saw this a stopped her fall. Tess saw Liz's distraction and sent her flying backwards. Tess and Remy got up together seeing that the girls weren't moving decided to kill them then and there. Serena and Liz knew this and both much to the surprise of Tess and Remy got up levitating on the ground chanting in Antarian language holding hands that was glowing in a green glow. Their hair was blowing wildly around them their eyes were changing colors. The look at Remy and Tess and at the same time repeated the last words that Remy and Tess would hear.

"Be gone Bitches,"

"Oh by the way Liz is pregnant", said Serena.

Tess's eyes widen in fear surprised and Remy looked scared also. Serena and Liz didn't even hear the others running towards them. They shot a big blast of green, purple, and pink light, making the earth shake, the trees were blowing in every direction, the others were trying to hold on to the amount of wind that Serena and Liz was producing.

"Be gone, forever", said Liz talking in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

Max's and Zan's eyes widen as they saw a ball of fire in every color come hurling in the direction of Tess and Remy. Remy and Tess didn't even have time to put up a shield when they were hit head on with great supremacy and power making it impossible for them to live. Remy felt the pain throughout her whole body and before the blackness overcame her she looked at Zan but his attention was solely on the love of his life, she guess it was fitting that he wouldn't even look at her even in her time of death.

She screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and she died fire engulfing her body melting away all the evil that was Remy.

Tess didn't go quietly instead she cursed up a storm.

"I'll get you in my next life bitch", said Tess the last words she would utter.

Liz looked at her and felt nothing but hate. He stomach burned with that hate and she put it in the blast sending Tess where she belonged. Tess looked at Max and he didn't look in her direction. She guessed it was fitting even in death he wouldn't love her. Then she died in all her glory. Fire burned through her skin and she turned to ash. Ash to Ash dust to dust.

Right before it happen you heard her screams "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and it ended in an eerily silence.

Serena and Liz both fell to the ground unconscious closing their eyes.

"We have to get them out of here", said Michael.

The skins were still after them.

"No we fight, we need to stop running", said Maria.

"Let's but those bitches where they belong in hell", said Isabel.

Her and Maria looked at each giving each other high five and walked toward their true destiny.

"Hey guys don't forget about us let's show them the v-formation", said Serena smiling from Zna's arms.

"Let's rock and roll", said Liz also smiling.

They both sighed a sigh a relief.

"Where's my dad?" asked Serena.

"He is trying to hold them off", said Max helping Liz up.

"Damn girls nice, I'm scared of you", said Kyle.

"We did kick ass didn't we", said Serena looking at Liz. Liz looked at her and gave her a high five.

"Yeah biatch", said Liz flexing her muscles.

"Alright Superwomen we got shit to do, let's take those fuckers out, nuke up", said Michael walking with Maria.

Serena smiled and walked faster where she saw her father trying to handle everyone. She was proud of him and his plan. She sent bolts to a couple of skins and the battle began. Michael was a warrior and solider and he felt it throughout his hold body he just kept on killing those bastards until on the end only the 11 of them stood facing Nicolas, Kivar, and Nael. These three people were responsible for their deaths.

"How did you do it Zan stop me from really knowing what is going on in your head, you weren't that smart on Antar", said Nicholas.

"That would be my girl right here, she told me how", said Zan.

"He is smart you played right into his lie, you're the dumb one", said Serena defending her man's honor.

No one called her man dumb. She felt anger running though her system.

"She is a spitfire, always like that about her, is she good in bed too", said Nael smirking.

Zan growled at that.

"You will never knew jerk, don't talk about her that way or I'll kick you ass so bad making you lean how to piss and shit through your mouth", said Zan still growling.

He would have attacked but Serena was holding him back. Damn that girl was strong.

Max saw this and said, "Let's cut this shit now, you are a nobody here you fighting on our territory, Earth, and like a said I promise you, you will die by my hand in this lifetime Kivar".

Liz stood her ground with Max by her side and the others stood in the V-formation. They were going have to connect together or they wouldn't make it. Liz and Max as their king and queen took the front. Kyle and Ava stood across from Isabel and Alex and bringing up the rear were Serena and Zan their Max and Liz's counterparts and Michael and Maria stood across from them. Kal saw this and his eyes widen. He knew what was going to happen. Serena saw him and motioned him over and held her hand out for him. He smield and took her hand. Zan smirked and nodded his head to Kal.

"You are part of the family", said Zan.

Kal nodded his head and said, "Thanks now let's kick ass".

"Are you guys ready", said Max.

Everyone nodded their head when he looked at each one of them. They all felt the power running through them. His sister had his back and he smiled at her and Alex who gave him a thumbs up.

He looked at Ava and Kyle his best-friends and Kyle smirked and said, "Let's rock El Presidente".

Max shook his head at that. Only Kyle. Ava gave him a soft smile reminding him once again that she wasn't Tess at all.

He looked to the back and saw his brother that smiled at him "Family", said Zan.

Serena smiled at him, "Best Friends for life, let's rock your majesty", said Serena.

Max blushed only these girls were only ones that could do that. He looked at Kal and nodded, their protector. He turned to his two best-friends, Michael and Maria. Michael rolled his eyes and gave him his famous smirked.

"Space boy", said Maria rolling her eyes.

"Come on girlfriend we don't have all day". Max smiled and turned his attention to his soul-mate.

She gave him a smile and put his hand on her stomach. Max felt the power start form his toes and spread through out his whole body. Max knew that Kivar, Nael, and Nicholas were wondering what they were doing. They tried sending bolts of energy but they couldn't pentrate the v-formation.

"Family", screamed Max and great light with the energy of a small nuclear power shot in the direction of Nael, Nicholas, and Kivar.

Those three were surprised to say the least. Fire engulfed them. Electricity, shocks, ice, earth, wind, water, all elements came together to destroy evil in its purest form. Nael and Nicholas knew that they were dying but they also knew that those kids didn't know that Kivar would live through this. He always lived because you need evil to balance good. Nael turned his head trying to understand were the screams were coming from but then he realized it was him and Nicholas. The last thought in Nael's mind was this is how it feels to die. Nicholas was like Tess in many ways because he didn't want to go out without a fight so he shot an energy ball right at Liz but he soon realize that she was protected by the heir because his power ball can hurling right back at him crushing his chest in. He never felt such excruciating pain. He closed his eyes and let death take him but he promised himself that he would kill that bitch Liz one of these days. He knew he was crazy if he thought he could actually win.

Kivar smirked when he ran away leaving his brother and his best-friend to take it for the home team. He knew they couldn't kill him because the only thing that could had to be the heir in Liz Parker's stomach. That being was not going to be born for a while so he had time for kill Liz Parker and the heir. He ran as fast as he could making sure that there was no sign of his presence.

Serena opened her eyes and looked around at her family.

"Oh my god we won", screamed Maria jumping up and down while Michael smiled at his pixie.

He looked at her grabbing her and kissing her with all his might.

"Well if Michael could do it", said Kyle grabbing Ava and kissing her while she giggled.

Liz and Max smiled and turned around and did the same. Isabel looked at Alex grabbed his shirt and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

"Umm guys there is an adult here", said Kal.

But his daughter didn't listen when she wrapped her legs around Zan's waist kissing him like crazy. Serena pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you baby, forever", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

Zan looked at her and finally broke down crying into her chest.

"It's okay, it's okay baby, we are family forever, but you do owe me for hitting me in the mouth", said Serena rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

Zan was embarrassed for breaking down in front of everyone but everyone just smiled. Serena slid down and kissed him again jumping up and down while Zan laughed at her.

"Umm guys, Kivar's ashes are not here", said Ava pointing to where the other two had stood.

Max's eyes widen.

"Oh no", said Liz whispering.

"It's okay he doesn't have an army and with that much energy he is pretty weak you can breathe for now but you still have to be careful", said Kal.

That caused some sighs of relief but they were still worried.

"Let's go home", said Kyle.

Everyone walked back to Kal's car. Each sitting on each other's lap to fit in and drove to the motel that had their RV. Today was a good day, they won a big battle. Serena walked into the motel room first and landed on the bed but screamed in pain.

"Ahhh oh god", said Serena with tears flowing down her eyes.

"What is it?", asked a concerned Isabel.

"My back I forgot, god it hurts so much", said Serena.

Zan walked up to her and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Lay on your stomach, baby", said Zan.

He gasped at the marks on her back. He touched the first slash and felt tears come to his eyes. Everyone looked at her back. Isabel started cursing up a storm.

"I'm happy the bitch is dead", said Isabel.

"Do you need help?", asked Max.

"No, this is my fault I shouldn't have let Remy out of the room I'm so sorry baby so sorry", said Zan kissing her back.

"No it's not your fault I just pissed her off, you made me not be scared of her, you gave me confidence, thank you", said Serena looking over her shoulder smiling at him.

"I should have protected you, I'm sorry", said Zan put his face on her back.

She felt tears on her back and neck.

"Don't say that don't be sorry, I love you don't you get that I'm proud of you, you stayed strong I know it was hard for you, You were there with me, you felt the lashings too, until I blocked you", said Serena as she shifted to her side and kissed his cheek.

"Baby don't say sorry, just heal me", said Serena kissing his eyes.

Serena turned onto her stomach again and she felt Zan put his hand on her back and the pain soothe.

"Its good to have a boyfriend that's a healer", said Serena smiling.

"Oh yeah", said Liz looking at Serena and smirking.

Zan and Max looked at them and asked, "What??".

Liz and Serena looked at them and said, "Nothing".

Zan looked at Max and asked, "Should we be worried".

Max just shrugged his shoulders. Women he would never get them.

"Here's you shirt", said Michael giving her t-shirt.

"So what now", said Serena putting on her shirt looking at everyone in the room and shifting her attention to her father.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap kissing his cheek. Kal blushed at that and everyone bust out laughing.

"Oh My god, I never thought I would see Kal blush", said Alex.

"Shut up before I blow you up", said Kal.

Alex actually looked scared at that until Kal laughed.

"Your father is very funny Serena I swear", said Alex.

Isabel kissed her boyfriend to make him relax they were starting to get carried away until they heard Max clear his throat and him and Michael gave them a look of disgust. Alex blushed but Isabel just held her head up in confidence.

"I know we are supposed to meet Laurie in like a week, can we go to LA with you dad, we could go shopping and go to the beach and go to Disney Land", said Serena.

"What do you think guys", asked Max.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh shopping I got to get a bikini, my red one is not small enough", said Isabel walking out of the room.

You heard Alex moan at that.

"I don't even have one, I know where the sells are; I need one", said Serena.

All the guys hung behind and looked at each other.

"Bikini, oh yeah baby", said Kyle running out of the run to catch up with Ava.

He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kyle put me down", said Ava giggling.

Max jus shook his head walking out of the motel room. He heard Michael saying it was Kyle and Ava's turn to drive. Kal had walked to his car and Serena was talking to him and kissed him good-bye. He blushed again.

"What is going in your head Mr. Evans?", asked Liz looking at her soul mate.

"Nothing I'm just happy", said Max smiling.

Liz giggled. Max picked her up and walked her into the RV.

"Put me down", said Liz giggling but she didn't really want that.

Kyle got into the driver's seat with Ava by his side and followed Kal that was in his jeep. LA here they come.


	47. LA here we come

Chapter 47:

They reached LA two days later. Kal showed them his house that was huge.

"Damn Langley you living the good life", said Maria.

Kim walked in from the kitchen kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Hey you guys I'm glad you are safe, I made some Mexican food and cookies its in the kitchen", said Kim.

Serena walked up to her mom and hugged her.

"Hey mom", said Serena

"Hey baby I'm happy you are okay", said Kim with tears in her eyes.

"I heard what you had to do Zan, I know it was hard but I knew you could", said Kim kissing Zan's forehead which was a difficult thing to do seeing as he is 6 feet and she is only 5'2.

"Yeah", said Zan with a far away look on his face.

"I told you we love Zan, we planned it this way, we knew you would never betray us, we love you", said Isabel hugging her brother.

"And besides whose going to hang out with mom when we get home, I love mom I do but you are the only one who could handle her crying spells", said Isabel hugging him tightly.

Zan laughed.

"Dag Kyle save some for us", yelled Ava at Kyle who was already eating a big plate of rice and beans.

They dropped their bag and started eating. They were joking around when Kal walked into the room.

"Here is tickets for Disney Land and here's my credit card for clothes, don't go over board with my money though", said Kal handing the items to Serena kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad", said Serena smirking at the girls.

"Swimsuits here we come, we could go to Disney Land tomorrow and go to the beach today, we need to pack a picnic basket, and Michael call Laurie to tell her we alright", said Serena.

Michael nodded and the maid came with a phone handing it to Michael. Michael talked to his sister but was upset when her boyfriend picked up the phone.

"Laurie do I know this guy I have to check him out", said Michael.

Everyone laughed at Michael's over-protective behavior again.

Serena grabbed the phone and asked Laurie, "Is he cute, got muscles?", asked Serena while all the girls came to stand next to her to hear Laurie's response.

"Oh girl I wanna see him", said Maria.

Michael growled and grabbed the phone again.

"I swear Laurie I'm coming to meet this guy,", said Michael while they heard Laurie laughing in the background.

Michael rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"God Michael can you be anymore over-protective.", said Ava eating her cookies.

"I'm not over-protective, just protective of my family, you girls are my life I don't want you to be hurt", said Michael in a rare emotional voice.

Serena looked at him and hugged him.

"Its okay bro, you are not going anywhere", said Serena motioning for Maria to come forward.

Maria hugged him when Serena walked out of his arms. After five minutes Michael said,

"Alright girls go buy your swim suits but please nothing too revealing it may kill me", said Michael.

The girls rolled their eyes while Serena went to get the car keys from her dad. Serena ran downstairs with a wild look on her face more like a disgusted look.

"Ewwwww", said Serena.

"My parents in there not doing parental things", said Serena shuddering.

"Ewwww", said everyone at the same time.

When they heard noise like banging.

"Ewwww let's get out of here", said Serena shuddering again.

The guys dropped the girls at the mall while they went into the arcade to play until the girls were finished.

"Ohh look at this one", said Maria pointing to a small very small bathing suit that was green.

"Oh Michael will die, get it", said Ava.

"I want this one", said Liz picking out a white bathing suit that was a halter top with a bikini bottom that will not cover anything.

"I like that", said Isabel picking out a fiery red bathing suit that will knock Alex down on his feet.

Ava picked out a pink one and they were waiting for Serena to make her choice. Serena's eyes widen when she saw the purple bath suit that was so small it would not cover Serena's J-Lo behind.

"Serena your behind will not fit in that", said Ava. Serena rolled her eyes.

"This is for Zan, I already got another bathing suit for the beach", said Serena showing them a light blue bathing suit with clouds on it.

"Eww that's my brother I don't want to hear that", said Isabel shuddering.

"It's not my fault that your brother is sexy", said Serena.

"Hell yeah", said Liz smiling.

She loved this, going to the mall and hanging out with her girls, it was perfect.

"Alright next to Victoria Secret", said Serena.

All the girls walked in after her. Liz was blushing form all the barely there underwear that was there.

"Come on Liz you know that you and Max are freaky we all hear you, get him something that will make his toes curl, oh look at this one", said Maria.

Isabel had picked her items, she got a red teddy, with various underwear and a garter with see-through underwear. Serena picked out lots of bras and thongs and a silk robe with a see-through night gown. Maria picked out tons of things and bras and silk robes and underwear. Ava got various stuff including underwear and boxers, Kyle love seeing her in his boxers, a robe and garter. Liz got most of her stuff in white, including underwear, bras, a teddy she would wear for Max, a red teddy too, and a robe. Serena paid for everything and walked over to the arcade to find the guys. Michael was sitting on a virtual reality game with Alex and Kyle. Max and Zan was playing some racing car game.

"Hey guys we done, ooh a photo booth let's take a picture", said Serena pointing to her far left.

Michael groaned but he walked over. They took turns, first taking couple pictures, then taking brother and sister pictures, then girls, then boys. They all had fun but decided to go home to pack a lunch and get ready for the beach. They got home around 3 pm the maid said that Kal and Kim went out for lunch. They girls went up to get ready and Serena came down with a towel on her shoulder and short, short shorts and her bikini top. Michael wanted to say something but held his tongue. Zan looked at her and had a big smile on his face.

"Hey sexy", said Serena walking up to Zan that was in a pair of light blue trunks.

"We are always matching", said Serena.

"I know you are beautiful", said Zan brushing her hair away from her eyes.

Her bangs were growing out and tended to get in her eyes. All the others came into the living where Serena was sitting on Zan's lap with her head on his chest and him with his eyes closed kissing her hair. They looked happy. Max smiled at this. He knew that his brother still was reeling from what he had to do in Nevada but he would make sure that he felt their love, because they did love Zan.

"Let's go guys", said Liz softly.

She didn't want to interrupt them but they were ready to. Serena looked up to find everyone staring. Serena blushed because she didn't hear them walk in, she was busy in her and Zan's world. Liz smiled and held her hand out for Serena to take. Liz was also wear shorts and her bikini tops. Michael mumbled about their choices of swim wear but the girls just laughed at him and kissed his cheeks making him blush. They joked until they got to the beach. Michael grumbled even more when the girls took over their shorts. The guys eyes nearly popped out of their head.

"Damn", said Kyle looking at Ava's curvy body.

"My response exactly Kyle", said Alex looking at Isabel's sexy body.

All Zan kept saying in his mind was humina humina humina. Max just stared. Liz winked at him and gave him a come hither look. Max growled.

"I understand bro I understand", said Michael looking at Maria how was teasing Michael unzipping her shorts.

The girls went into the water with the guys. They dunked each other in the water. The girls shieked loudly. Serena was amazed that they were not a lot of people on the beach but I guess it was during working hours. Zan came up behind her and dunked her in the water.

"Zan I'm going to get you", screamed Serena trying to fight him.

Zan looked at her and saw her wet hair that was brushed away form her face she looked exotic and beautiful and he just kissed her.

"You are so beautiful", whispered Zan.

Serena giggled.

"You are too", said Serena running her hand through his hair trying to make it stand up on end.

"I love you hair when its like that, I brought something for you to see me in", said Serena hugging him while they bobbed up and down in the water.

"What?", asked Zan.

"Something that will make you hard,", said Serena smirking while he groaned.

Max and Liz was the in the water kissing softly.

"I love you baby", said Max rubbing her stomach.

"He loves his daddy already Max", said Liz smiling at him.

"I brought something to show you Max" ,said Liz blushing.

Max wondered why he was blushing and then he remembered the shopping bags they had in there hands.

"Oh what?", asked Max.

"You will have to wait and see, I promise you will see a lot", said Liz seductively in his ear nipping it.

Max groaned. "Liz don't do that baby we can't make love out here, too many people around", said Max laughing when she pouted.

"Don't worry baby we can after", said Max brushing her hair and putting it behind her ear.

"We love you", said Liz taking his hand and putting it on her stomach pulling him closer to her body somehow seeking his warmth.

"Family", sighed Max smiling in Liz's hair.

Michael and Maria were swimming around splashing each other. Michael pulled her to him.

"How's the baby doing?", asked Michael.

"She is fine, she loves her daddy", said Maria smiling when Michael kissing her forehead.

"Tell her, her daddy loves her too", said Michael softly.

"Why don't you tell her", said Maria taking his hand and pressing it to her flat abdomen.

Michael connected wit his baby and what he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"She looks like you and me together Maria", said Michael.

Maria smiled again and said, "I know".

Ava and Kyle were sitting on the beach itself with Kyle rubbing suntan lotion on her bare back. Ava moaned at the small circles that Kyle made. Kyle was trying hard not to jump her god he loved her. How did that happen so quickly. But he guessed it really wasn't all that quick since he loved her more lifetimes that he thought were actually possible but he fell in love with this Ava when he came home after hanging at Max's house and she had dinner prepared and she looked like a house wife waiting for him while he took a shower. She took his coat off and asked him about his day, like they were married. No one knew that side of Ava. It seems a little male chauvinistic but he loved it. She gave him home something that he thought Tess gave but that was pretend for her, and his mom didn't stay long enough for him to remember that, Ava gave it to him, he feel in love with her that day.

"Where were you just then", asked Ava looking into his blue eyes.

"I was thinking about how I love you", said Kyle.

She smiled and gave him a kissed, "I love you too, very much, you're my family", said Ava wiping the tears the spilled form Kyle's eyes.

Tears she knew he didn't know he was shedding. Alex turned around and Looked at Kyle crying.

"What is that about?", asked Isabel.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Ava could handle it, my baby sister is the only one that understands Valenti", said Alex.

Isabel nodded her head and put her head on his shoulder. Everyone was surprised by Alex's form. He and Kyle had been working out every morning for the past month and it really was beginning to show. He looked extremely nice. The girls teased him about it until he blushed. Isabel felt safe in his arms they were laying about 10 feet from Ava and Kyle because Isabel didn't like getting her hair wet. It didn't bother Alex one bit as long as he got to hold her. He sighed when he felt Isabel fall asleep in his arms. He laid her down next to him and put lotion on her back so she would not get sunburn. She sighed his name in her sleep. That one word made Alex's day.

He was going to miss her when school started. She graduated already and was going to go Santa Fe College until they figured out what college they were all going to. They had decided to all go to Massachusetts so that Max and Liz could go to Harvard and Him and Serena could go to MIT. The others were maybe going try to get into Boston University. There was a good art school there for Michael and also a professional school for the arts kind of like Juillard for Maria, he forgot the name though. They were trying to stay in the same state that is if they made it out of high school alive. Alex only hoped.

Zan and Ava was scared of the whole college discussion but Serena assured them that they would do fine. A second choice for all of them was to go to New York. All of them would try for NYU and Maria would try for Juillard while there was many Art schools in the city for Michael and many other schools to chose from if they didn't get into NYU. They also talked about LA but Serena didn't want to go there because of the parental units, but they reminded her that her parents were in LA but not all the schools were there. They would see but they had agreed on one thing that they were going to stick together. If one person didn't get in they would still come, go to junior college and apply again.

"Hey bro what you thinking about?", asked wet Serena trying to shaking water out of her hair by jumping up and down.

"Serena please don't do that, those guys over there are staring at you", said Alex.

"What please whatever", said Serena rolling her eyes.

Serena just didn't see that she was beautiful. She always thought that she was only okay looking. Zan glared at the guys and pulled Serena against his chest kissing her neck.

"Those fuckers still looking at my girl, Alex?", asked Zan.

"Yeah, but don't start nothing, Zan", said Alex rolling his eyes.

"Baby I love you only I don't see any guys", said Serena turning in his arms kissing him.

Zan smiled and sat down pulling her into his lap.

"She doesn't understand that she is a hottie", stated Zan.

"Whatever you say Zan", replied Serena.

"Serena this modesty is not a good thing, you are a hottie, we all know it, trust you're a hottie", said Maria.

Serena just laughed. She didn't believe them they were just saying that because they were family.

"Yeah, not to too bad looking in the future neither, you didn't age at all, you look better with age in fact, we do all actually but that's besides the point", said Ava.

"What did I look lie because I must have been like 31 or something, was my hair the same, I know I must have taken out the earrings though, being a doctor, that is so cool", said Serena jumping up and down slightly in Zan's lap.

"You look the same, and the earring were there except the tongue ring, I'm not too sure about the private ones", said Liz.

"Private ones?", asked Serena.

"Yeah you know", said Liz blushing.

Serena shook her head.

"So you guys still want to get your naval pierced we can do that here where I got mine pierced", said Serena.

"You sure, Isabel you want to also right", asked Maria.

"Um I don't know pain is not my friend, but I'll think about it", replied Isabel.

Maybe she would get her nipples pierced and shock Alex with it. Liz sat back on Max while he played with her nipple.

"Max", warned Liz in a whisper.

"Why don't you get these pierced?", asked Max.

"Umm I might", said Liz moaning.

Everyone didn't really hear because they were discussing Serena's big ass.

"I'm telling you I don't have a big ass, whatever", said Serena rolling her violet eyes.

"You got ass like J-Lo it must be that Mexican Latina thing you got in you", said Kyle.

"Muy Caliente", said Maria laughing.

"Well I love your ass, its perfect for your body, but I gotta say, J-Lo got nothing on you", said Zan laughing.

Serena gave him a mock glare.

"My butt is not big, you guys are just haters", said Serena crossing her hand over her chest.

"Man remember when she was dancing to the Spanish song at the club, all I remember was her butt moving up and down on its own, that shit was hot", said Zan.

"Man I don't want to hear about my sister's ass", said Michael.

"Ditto", said Alex rolling his eyes.

"Alright I got to say though Serena its true your butt is kind of rutundent", said Isabel laughing ignoring Michael and Alex's previous statements.

"Oh Isabel I may have butt but you got the breast department, what size are you up to now", said Serena.

"eww I don't want to hear this", said Zan.

"Well I do", said Alex.

That statement earned him a smack upside his head by Isabel.

"What about Ava she got big tatas too", said Isabel.

Ava cupped her breast and said, "And damn proud of it too".

Kyle smiled "So am I", said Kyle.

Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Why are we talking about big body parts?", asked Maria.

"Well chica you act like you didn't inherit the Latina butt and full lips too", said Serena.

"I'm offended, I don't have a big ass, the lips thing I don't know what you taking about", said Maria.

"Umm yeah right, Maria I got to admit people pay good money to get the fullness of your lips", said Isabel.

"Is it wrong that I got turned on by the statement?", asked Kyle.

That earned him a smacked from all the girls with the exclusion of Liz who for some reason was missing.

"Where's Liz and Max?", asked Kyle.

"They left about ten minutes ago probably went to shag", said Serena seriously.

Everyone bust out laughing.

"Shag??", asked Ava.

"What, I heard it in Austin Powers, sue me", said Serena.

They continued to laugh well into the night. They each watched the sunset with there friends, all in all it was a good day. Max and Liz still didn't return.


	48. Beach Fun

Chapter 48:

"We are so bad Max", said Liz giggling in the jeep while he touched her stomach.

"No we are not Serena saw us leave, if they were scared then they would have come with the search party, I just want to be alone with you", said Max lifting up her shirt over her head.

Liz giggled again while Max left small bite marks on her stomach.

"Max, that tickles", said Liz.

Max looked into her eyes and said, "Liz I love you so much, we don't have to make love all the time we can talk you know", said Max.

Liz pouted.

"Max we make love because we are in love, I will hurt you if we don't make love every time we are together", said Liz.

Max laughed and pulled her bottom lip with his teeth. Liz laughed again.

"I love that sound, your laugh is perfect", said Max continuing to kissing her flat stomach.

"I can't wait for you to be showing", said Max.

"You want me to be fat", said Liz teasingly.

"No not fat visibly pregnant, its so sexy", said Max.

"Pregnant women are sexy", said Liz raising one eyebrow.

"No just pregnant you", said Max taking off her shorts and bikini bottom.

Liz opened her legs for him so he could get better access.

"You love me going down on you don't you Liz?", asked Max teasing her clit with his teeth.

Liz moaned loudly.

"That sounds good too", said Max humming into Liz. Liz's leg wrapped her legs around Max's head to get him deeper.

"Max oh god, you are so good at this", said Liz moaning again.

Max smiled and continued with his journey until he felt Liz go rigid and her legs tighten around his head and heard her gasping for air. Max swallowed a large amount of her wetness and held onto her clit till she screamed for him to stop. Liz's legs let go and she slid back to the back-seat of the jeep. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was erratic and to Max she was the most beautiful site in the world.

"Max", said Liz in a whisper.

He got on top her and hugged her. Her arms came around his neck and she cried softly.

"It's okay baby, its' okay", said Max.

"I love you so much", said Liz with her eyes still closed.

She wanted to return the favor but she wanted some more pleasure also. She slid her hand between them and pulled down his trunks. His erection sprang free and Liz gasped. She loved looking at him like this. He was manly but still looked like a little boy. He looked down between them and felt his penis get harder. He looked at Liz with his amber eyes and smiled at her.

"I loved when it does that" ,said Liz smirking.

"Liz don't say stuff like that", said Max groaning.

Liz touched the tip and felt the pre-cum come out of the slit. Max closed his eyes but he heard Liz when she told him to get on his back so she could be on top. He followed her instructions and felt like he died when she put her mouth on him.

"God Liz", said Max moaning.

Liz smiled and sucked even harder but she didn't want him to cum like that. She wanted to try a new position.

"Umm Max I want us to try something", said Liz. Max looked at her.

"What?", asked Max.

Liz leaned into his ear and whispered, "I want you to take me from the back" licking his ear.

Max's eyes widen and he groaned, "Liz".

Max watched her turn around and bend over. He could help reaching out and touching her butt. It was as soft as her whole body. Max shifted so he was behind her and bending over.

He kissed her bottom and she gasped, "Max".

Max smiled and reached out with his hand and played with her clit so he could get wet. What surprised him was that she was already there.

He moaned when he felt the slickness.

"Max don't keep me waiting please, please Max", moaned Liz.

Max licked her neck and entered her heat slowly.

"Oh god Max you feel bigger", gasped Liz.

Max also gasped because in this position she felt tighter.

"God baby, your so wet and tight, Oh god", said Max as he thrust back and forth.

He felt his testicles hitting the back of her thighs. He couldn't stop he felt so good. He sucked her neck and reached over grabbing her closer to his body and played with her clit. Liz gasped bended forward so that Max could go deeper.

"Max oh god, don't stop it feels like I'm going to die if you do", said Liz.

Max placed his hand down on the seat to get more leverage and thrust harder into her body. Liz bite her lip trying her hardest not to scream. God it felt good.

"I'm cumming Max, oh god", yelled Liz she bent forward even more and couldn't hold the scream that erupted from her mouth.

Max felt his orgasm throughout his whole body and he thrust one last hard thrust into her body and felt the pleasure rush his body, he didn't even feel the pain from Liz biting his hand.

"Oh god Oh God", repeated Max over and over again.

He kept cumming until his legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell on top of Liz. Liz kept screaming cumming around his penis. Tears came out of her eyes from the power of her orgasm. She felt Max sweat covered body fall on top of her. She fell also crying softly. She felt Max kiss her neck and say soothing words into her ears that didn't make any sense to her. She never felt this good. Thank God Max remembered to tint the windows so no one would see what they were doing. The jeep smelled of sex but Liz wouldn't change a thing.

After twenty minutes of silence Max said, "Wow".

Liz laughed at his awed voice.

"Yeah wow just about explains it", said Liz turning around to face him.

"Umm we should try that position more often", said Liz smiled and brushing Max's wet hair away from his face.

"You bite my hand Liz", said Max laying on top of her kissing her neck.

"Oh poor baby, let me see", said Liz.

She kissed each fingertip and where she had bite him. She concentrated and healed his hand surprising Max.

"I didn't know you could do that", said Max kissing her forehead that was warm.

"Me neither but Serena said that if we tried hard we could assess each other's powers", said Liz closing her eyes.

Max kissed her softly and whispered, "Thank you", said Max.

"I'm hungry, Xan is hungry too said Liz rubbing her stomach", said Liz looking at Max.

Max nodded his head and got off her. Liz pulled him back on top of her body though.

"In a little while I need your heat Max", said Liz rubbing his back and kissing his nose.

Max smiled and said, "Come on I don't want you to get sick, we don't know when morning sickness is supposed to kick in during this pregnancy I don't want you to get sick because you and the baby had not eaten yet", said Max running his hand through her hair.

"I have already been getting sick", said Liz not looking into his eyes.

"Baby why didn't you tell me", said Max concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you, its just happening in the mornings but not really when I'm with you, I think I need you there are something", said Liz rubbing his back again.

Max looked at him and let it go, he didn't want to argue with her about this.

"Sorry for not telling you Max, I just didn't want to add to the worrying you were doing, please don't be mad at me", said Liz tearing up.

"I'm not mad baby don't cry, just don't keep things from me okay", said Max.

Liz nodded her head and wiped her tears

"I hate these hormones I never cry like this", said Liz.

Max smiled at her and said, "It's okay, I don't mind the tears you know that, I love all of you", said Max kissing her forehead.

"Let's get something to eat and let's go find the others, we have been here for like 4 hours", said Max.

Liz's eyes widen.

"WE have been at it for that long", said Liz smiling.

Max laughed.

"Yeah girl you are wild", said Max smirking while she hit his arm giving him a mock glare.

"It was you who was playing with my breasts making me horny", said Liz and she slapped her mouth horrified that she said horny.

Max laughed, "I make you horny, Liz I never thought I would hear that world come from your mouth", said Max laughing.

"Get off of me you dummy", said Liz getting dressed.

Max looked at her while staring at her beauty. Liz looked up at Max to watch him staring at her.

"What?", asked Liz.

"Your beautiful", said Max.

Liz blushed and said, "You are a charmer Mr. Evans".

Max smiled at her and kissed her one more time and they heard someone knocking on the window.

"Are you guys done", said Maria laughing.

Max rolled his eyes while he put on the rest of his clothes and cleaned up the mess before opening the car door. He looked into the eyes of his amused friends.

"Is it safe to go in there", said Ava looking at Liz's face and abused lips.

"Wow you got that just fucked look down pact" said Serena smirking.

Max and Liz blushed red while the others laughed.

"You cleaned everything in there right because we want to go home and get something to get, and I rather not sit on things I shouldn't be sitting on", said Isabel with a disgusted look on her face.

Max just blushed harder and said, "Its fine".

Everyone got in the jeep and made fun of Liz and Max the rest of the way to the house. When they got home Serena found out that her parents went out on a date and that she would be back late. She had cooked food for them and it just needed to be heated up. Everyone went to change and sat in the living room eating dinner as a family. Max was at the head of the table and on the other head was Zan. Isabel was next to him and on the other side was Serena. Alex was sitting next to Isabel and across from him was Ava and next to Ava was Kyle. Sitting next to Alex was Maria then Michael who was sitting next to Max. On the other side two seats apart from Kyle was Liz sitting next to Max. They all talked about their day.

They had called the parents and Valenti to let them know that they were okay. She planned to go to Disney Land tomorrow and the following day they were going to the tattoo and piercing parlor then going to a club that Ava and Serena knew before they set out to go to Arizona to see Laurie. They talked well into the night laughing and for once being happy to be alive.

"Are you guys ready for school?", asked Ava while everyone else rolled their eyes at that.

"I am, we are still going to stick together for college right", asked Liz.

Everyone nodded their head they weren't ready to test distance with their knew relationships.

"Boston Massachusetts is our first choice, New York is our second choice, and California is the last choice right", asked Zan.

Everyone nodded their heads again.

"That's cool, but we still got to take those blasted SAT's", said Serena.

"You will do fine on the math especially my girl is a genius", said Zan kissing her forehead.

Serena just smiled at him.

"Isn't your birthday coming up Serena", asked Ava.

Serena nodded her head.

"I thought you turned 17 years old already", asked Max.

"Nope I'm only 16 years old I turn 17 on September 1st this year", said Serena.

"I thought you were 17 years old already, that's what your mom said", said Liz eating her chicken.

"Mom is always doing that, she knows I'm turning 17 not 17 yet", said Serena rolling her eyes.

"You're the youngest aren't you", said Alex.

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "I'm always the youngest it sucks".

Everyone just laughed at her.

"Who was the oldest on Antar anyway, in our past I mean", asked Michael.

"You were, then Max and Vilondra, then Alex who was the same age as Vienna Isabel I mean, then it was Liz who was the same age as Kyle's past self and Maria's past self, then came Angelina Ava's past self, then Zan and last but not least me one year younger then Zan.", said Serena.

"So you got married young then", asked Liz.

"Yeah I was only 17 when I married Xavier", said Serena eating her pasta.

"How do you remember all this stuff", asked Michael.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know it just comes to me with any thought", said Serena.

"I was the oldest cool", said Michael smirking.

"But you acted like you were the youngest", teased Ava.

Michael gave her a glare.

"Funny little girl", said Michael.

Ava just smirked at her brother.

"Did we know Laurie in our past", asked Liz.

"Yeah she was our cousin but she was always close with Michael out of all of us, I guess that's why the fates made her his sister in this lifetime", said Serena.

"What you guys want to do?", asked Zan.

"My dad a large collection of movies in that theater down the hall", said Serena.

Everyone nodded their head and followed her into the kitchen cleaning their plates and going to sit and watch a movie. They decided to watch a scary movie much to the aggravation of the girls.

"I hate scary movies", said Ava.

Kyle pulled her over to him making her sit on his lap on the large seat in the room. Every guy did the same holding onto their girls when the opening credits of _Nightmare on Elm Street 3_ came on. The girls screamed at the required parts.

Liz buried her head into Max's shoulder and whispered, "Is it over?".

Max laughed and said, "Yeah baby it is you know that I won't let anything happen to you", said Max.

Liz looked at him and smiled and said, "I know baby, I know", said Liz kissing him.

Isabel tried to be nonchantly but she was scared out of her mind. Alex knew that was trying not to be but he pulled her closer to him letting her know that it was okay. Isabel smiled at him and held onto him. Ava was the biggest wuss when it came to that and she screamed at everything.

"You lived in New York and you find this scary", asked Kyle laughing.

Ava hit him and tried getting up form his lap but he pulled her down and said, "It's okay I love you I'll protect you with my life", said Kyle looking deeply into her eyes leaving no room for arguments.

Ava smiled at him and buried her head into his chest. Michael and Maria was just making out during the whole thing in the back row. Maria loved being like this with Michael with no evil aliens and whores bothering them. Kissing Maria's neck was all Michael was thinking out when he got a flash of his baby in his mind.

He pulled back and Maria looked at him confused, "What's wrong?", asked Maria.

"Our baby, loves me", said Michael.

Maria smiled and said, "We both do Michael we are going to be great parents, you know why?", asked Maria.

Michael shook his head and said, "Because we love with our whole hearts and our baby needs that", replied Maria.

Michael smiled and pulled her down to kiss her. Serena was like Ava in that she got scared really easily. She was clutching Zan's arm and burying her head in his neck trying to hide her face. She was mumbling that she hated these movies. Zan smiled over her head and let her clutch unto him. He rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"It's okay baby", said Zan.

Serena shook her head telling him it wasn't.

Zan smiled and brushed her hair back from her face and said, "Yes it is Rena, I won't let anything happen to you, because you are my life", said Zan.

Serena smiled and calmed down laying her head on his chest. She believe him.

Two hours later when Kal and Kim got home they saw 10 teenagers sleeping in each others arms in the movie theater. Kim smiled and got quilt for them leaving them there but putting an alarm there to make them get up in time for Disney Land and left to go be with her man.

"Are they asleep?", asked Kal.

Kim nodded her head and kissed him softly. Kal picked her up and put her on bed kissing her whole body.

"Oh I love when you go cave man on me", giggled Kim.

Kal smiled and showed her how much he loved her all night long.

Later that night he brushed the hair from her face and said the words she craved for "I love you Kim Marry Me", said Kal looking into her eyes.

She smiled and said, "Yes I'll marry I love you too", tearing up. He wiped her tears and smiled at her. Life was good.

Away far away, Kivar smiled and said, "I'll be back and destroy you for good" laughing.

"Mister, do you want your beer or not?", said the pretty bartender. Kivar nodded his head and took a sipped. Yes he would be back.


	49. 2nd Proposal

Chapter 49:

"Let's roll guys", said Zan waiting for them in the jeep to go to Disney Land.

He couldn't wait he never been to any type of amusement park before. He was the only one. Ava went with Serena when they were living here together. He was beyond excited. Serena saw him and jumped on his back.

"Hey baby you ready", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head smiling. Serena knew that this was his first time going to an amusement park. She loved sharing this with him.

"I'm more then ready", said Zan kissing her over his shoulders.

She didn't weigh much that worried him.

"Girl you need to eat, I don't want no skin and bone girl", said Zan teasingly but Serena could tell he was worried.

He losing weight was mostly because of stress her hunger came back and she knew she will go back to her normal weight soon.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart I'll be okay", said Serena kissing his neck.

He ran up and down the driveway with him on his back. She giggled the whole time until the rest of them came out and started loaded up the jeep to go to Disney Land. Serena was driving because she knew where it was. They got there at 10 am. They went to the bathroom first on the insistence of Isabel and they were on their way to riding the rides. Zan and Serena went on the fastest rides first.

"Shit that was great", said Zan laughing when he got of Space Mountain.

Serena laughed with him. He made her go on his back and gave her a piggy back ride standing on the long line for another ride. They had all decided to go separately and they would meet back at the food court for lunch at 2:30 pm. It was now 1:30 so Serena and Zan decided that this would be their last ride before meeting up with the others.

Behind them was a older couple that were talking, "Look at them Robert don't they look nice together, she and him are in love I could tell", said the woman.

Zan looked at Serena and smiled, she just blushed at him.

"I love you", whispered Serena kissing his neck from her position on his back.

"Liz you having fun", asked Max holding cotton candy and sharing it with Liz.

Liz smiled and jumped up and down.

"This is the best, we don't get to do normal stuff that often so this is amazing", said Liz kissing his cheeks.

He held her hand while they looked into Mickey Mouse's House. Max took pictures with Liz there. He loved seeing her excited like that. She had dragged him on every ride.

"Liz it's 2:15 let's go meet the others", said Max watching her feed the birds at the lake.

Liz smiled at him and he had to take a picture of that.

"Are you going take a picture of me all day long?", asked Liz walking up to Max.

"Its not my fault that you a beautiful", said Max.

Liz smiled and blushed, "I love this place Max we need to come back when Xan is born", said Liz.

Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go", said Max taking her hand.

"Michael let's go on that ride", said Maria jumping up and down.

Michael smiled and followed Maria to Splash Mountain. He was having a good time today. Maria took pictures of him with Goofy and Mickey and he ate tons of cotton candy. This was the happiest place on Earth. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

He stood on line with Maria in front of while she talked a mile a minute, "We have to come back here Michael when Michaela is born", said Maria rubbing her stomach.

He smiled at that and said, "Sure Maria we will" rubbing her stomach with her.

Maria did a little up and down dance while Michael laughed. Man he loved this woman. It was their turn to go on the ride.

"You sure the baby will be okay?", asked Michael looking at the big fall that that they were going to take.

He got Maria to go on slower rides but she insisted on this one.

"Yes Michael I'll be fine and so will the baby", said Maria rolling her eyes but she was happy that he was worried.

"Let's rock and roll", said Maria getting excited.

Michael just smiled at her. Isabel took pictures of everything but Alex didn't mind, she let him go on all the rides and she held onto his hand while she screamed up a storm on the race rides.

"I am having so much fun", said Isabel with a big smile on her face.

Alex smiled at her and pulled her to him kissing her forehead.

"Me too Izzy, its being a great day, we deserve this", said Alex playing with her hair.

Isabel smiled too.

"Yeah we do, let's go meet the others it's 2:20 now", said Isabel looking at her watch.

Alex nodded her head and smiled again walking hand and hand to the meeting place. Kyle and Ava were also having a blast. They ate junk food and rode the fastest rides and took pictures. Now they were walking around waiting for everyone to meet up.

"I had such a great time today", said Ava looking at Kyle.

Kyle smiled at her and said, "Me too, we have to come back maybe with our kids", said Kyle seriously.

Ava's eyes widen at Kyle's statement and he smiled.

"Yeah I said kids, because we are going to be together forever you and me Ava", said Kyle kissing her softly.

They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice the others coming up to them until Michael cleared his throat. Kyle looked up at grinning face and Michael shaking his head.

"Having fun, big sister" said Serena teasingly.

Ava rolled her eyes and they all sat down at tow empty tables bringing them together. They all talked about their day.

"Did you ride Splash Mountain?", asked Michael eating his sandwich.

"Yeah I did but Isabel screamed the whole way down", said Alex.

Isabel hitting him playfully and said, "I did not" crossing her arms over his chest.

Everyone knew Alex was telling the truth.

"Zan did you have fun?", asked Liz wiping Max's chin.

Zan nodded his head and laughed at his brother look to having Liz mother him. Serena did that sometimes.

"It was beyond fun", said Zan eating his burger.

Serena smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She was happy that he was happy.

"What do you guys want to now, you want to stay separate or go together?", asked Ava.

"Let's stick together now", said Max.

Everyone nodded their head. Serena took out the map and checked off all that everyone wanted to do and by 3:30 they were on their way. They rode every ride and played every arcade game. The girls each had a stuff animal and by 7:30 they made their way over to see the light show. The guys had left them two hours ago saying they had something to do and to meet them at the castle at 7:45 pm.

"What do you think they are up to", asked Liz.

All the girls knew that Max was going to ask Liz to marry him that's why he had insisted that she wore a white sun dress today.

"I don't know", said Serena.

When Liz turned her head around Serena, the others smiled. The other guys came to join them giving the signal that everything was ready.

"Where is Max", asked Liz.

"He should be here soon he said he had to go to the bathroom", said Zan.

Max had informed them this morning when Liz was showering that he called Disney and told them he want to propose to Liz the right way. Kal made a few phone calls and got it set up.

"Here come the light show", said Liz looking up.

Mickey Mouse called everyone to attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention, tonight is going to be different we have a surprise for a special young lady", said Mickey.

"I wonder what is going on", asked Liz.

Serena just shrugged her shoulders. Liz was still wonder where Max was when her eyes widen when she saw him walking on the stage in front of her wearing Prince Charming's outfit.

"What is Max doing?", asked Liz while the others smiled at her.

"Will Liz Parker come here?", asked Max in a loud voice on the microphone.

Liz didn't noticed that everyone was looking at her because she was in shock until

Serena whispered to her, "Prince Charming is waiting for you" smiling.

Liz walked up slowly to the stage where the helped her up to the stage.

"Max what is going on?", asked Liz when she reached him.

"Sit here Liz", said Max pointing to Cinderalla's chair.

"But this is Cinderalla's chair", said Liz.

Cinderalla came to her and took off her crown, "Tonight it's your night to be Cinderalla, Liz", said Cinderalla kissing her cheeks.

Liz sat down and looked at Max still confused. Max looked at her and smiled. He motioned his friends no family to the stage where Maria stood in front of a microphone ready to sing. Serena took the other microphone with Zan and Alex on guitar and Ava on drums. The others stood on the sidelines helping set up. When they were ready they sang the opening notes of Shania Twain's _From this Moment. _Maria sang _I do swear that I'll always be there, I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness, and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart. _Serena joined in From this moment life has begun. They sang in perfect harmony. Everyone was surprised by Serena's voice. They never really heard her sing but Zan knew and he smiled at her. She was nervous but she was doing good. Liz looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. Serena sang, You're the reason I believe in love. Maria joined in when they hit the high notes From this moment, as long as I live I wll love for this. Ending the song I will love you as long as I live, From this moment on. Liz clapped with the rest of the audience. Serena blushed and Maria smiled.

Everyone turned to look at Max that was kneeled in front of Liz. Liz's eyes widen.

"Liz Parker you are the love of my life, from the first time I got off that bus, a day I was dreading by the way all my loneliness went away when I saw a brown hair girl playing a clapping game. I knew then that I would love you forever. Everything we went through is worth while to me because we are together. Liz whether I die today or tomorrow my destiny is the same, you are my destiny. I love you more then life itself and I will try my hardest to make you happy like you made me. I know we are young but I know without a shadow of a doubt that we will make it, that we will win. I love you more then words can honestly say so instead of listening to only the words I want you to listen to your heart and take this as a token a small token of what I feel for you.", said Max taking out the box that held her ring.

It was beautiful. It was a large diamond hold together by two small hands. It was the ring she wanted since she saw it at the mall with Maria. Maria looked at her and winked. Liz's eyes widen it was the same ring.

"Liz Parker will you do me the honor of being my wife, I promise I will love you in this lifetime and many lifetime after", said Max handing Liz the microphone.

Liz looked at her family that had large smiles on their faces. Alex gave her thumbs up and she looked down at the man that held her heart, the father of her child. She placed her hand on his face when he finally met her eyes. His eyes had tears in them that leaked down his face. He was scared that she would say no. Liz smiled at him kissing his cheeks.

She took the microphone and said, "Yes I will marry you, you are my world, my everything, Max Evans I will be honored to be your wife", said Liz with tears pouring from her eyes.

Max picked her up and swung her around when he looked around and heard more then 10,000 people screaming. Max had tears in his eyes Liz just kissed them away. Their family ran up to them and kissed them.

Max had the ring still in his hand when he noticed that he said, "Liz wait", and slid the ring onto her finger.

He kissed her in front everyone and the people made even more noise. The girls all had tears running down their faces. They were so happy for Liz and Max.

Serena hugged Max tightly and whispered, "Be Happy".

Max smiled and said "I am".

Maria was squealing jumping up and down. Today was a good day.

Everyone got home around 11:30pm and went to bed they were tired. Serena got up early and saw her, parents sitting down on the table.

"Hey parental units", said Serena looking in the fridge getting orange juice.

She sat down across from them eating a bagel with cream cheese.

"How did it go last night?", asked Kim sipping her coffee.

"It was so romantic mom, she said yes of course like there was any doubt, she is so happy so is Max", said Serena excited.

"Your mom and I have to tell you something", said Kal hugging Kim.

"What is something wrong?", asked Serena looking at her parents.

"No nothing is wrong I wanted to tell you that we decided to get married, today actually tonight and we want you to be there", said Kal.

Serena's eyes widen and she screamed running up to her parents hugging them. He had tears in her eyes.

"Are you happy?", asked Kim.

"Yes very much", said Serena.

Hearing her scream everyone came downstairs.

"What is wrong", asked Isabel.

"My parents are getting married today, we are going shopping", said Serena.

Everyone smiled and said congratulations.

"Today that's not a lot of time to plan", said Isabel already making a list.

Everyone groaned but Serena had a big smile on her face. The girls and guys went shopping for tuxes and dresses. Max and Serena were best man and Matron of Honor. The wedding was going to be in the garden of Kal's home and extra flowers were delivered for the occasion. The wedding would start promptly at 8:00 pm. Serena wore a white tube dress while every other girl wore light purple. Everything was ready and the wedding started with Alex playing the piano. The priest started his sermon on the value of love and Serena couldn't keep the smile from her face. The reception was held in the house with all sorts of food and lasted throughout the night. Tomorrow they will make their way to Arizona to meet Laurie.


	50. NOt That Mating Ritual Again

Chapter 50:

"Load up the stuff Michael", said Maria while she sat on the front of the house sipping lemonade.

Michael rolled his eyes at her obvious laziness but he wasn't going to tell her to get up just in case she got hurt.

"Get up lazy", said Serena bring some bags out fom her father's house and into the RV.

They were leaving today. Her parents were finally together and she couldn't be happier.

"Yeah Maria get your ass up", said Ava bringing in her bag to the RV.

Maria rolled her eyes and didn't make a movement until Liz snuck up behind her and put ice down her shirt making her squeal and get out of the chair.

"Liz, chica that was mean" , said Maria trying to get the ice out of her shirt.

"Michael says I don't have to since I'm pregnant, you should really be enjoying this time Liz", said Maria.

Liz rolled her eyes and closed her eyes again and let out a moan when Max came out and kissed her neck.

"Hey", said Max.

They had fun this morning in the guest room. It just got better and better every time they made love.

"Hey, baby you like my naval ring", said Liz lifting up her shirt.

Max growled and kissed her stomach. She knew how much he loved that naval piercing. She got it when they were getting their dresses yesterday. All of them had one except Isabel how got nipple rings instead. Alex still didn't know. Serena got her ears pierced again and got a tattoo on her shoulder. It was the swirl symbol because Zan belong to the House of Zan and rosary around it for her Catholic religion. Her mom still didn't know. Serena loved it though and Zan actually had fun kissing it. Liz also got a tattoo with Maria, and Ava. Isabel opted not to. She said the pain from her nipple piercing were enough. Ava got a tattoo on her lower back Kyle's jersey number of course. Maria got the name Rath tattooed on her lower back and Michaela also surrounded by a heart, Liz got her son's name tattooed on her foot and since she had the brand on her hip she got a flower that Serena said that she loved when she was Amelia on Antar on her toe.

"We ready", said Serena to her mom.

Her mom smiled at her and said, "Don't be bad alright I trust you and your father has something to tell you he is inside, it seemed important", said Kim looking amused.

Serena in her mind said Oh no not the damn sex talk again. Zan smirked at her and she glared.

"You guys I'll be back my dad wanted to tell me something", said Serena looking at everyone gathering in the front of the house getting into the RV.

Everyone nodded their heads. Serena walked into the large house bypassing the living room and going into the study where her father was waiting for her.

"Hey dad, what's up", said Serena taking a seat across from his desk.

"Serena you know that mating season for shapeshifters are coming up right", said Kal looking at his daughter.

Serena groaned and thought oh no not that again. Its so annoying.

"Man not again I hate being part shape shifter sometimes, being aroused in heat I should say for three days straight is not cool dad", said Serena.

She had being suffering from being in heat since she turned 13 yrs old. Her body was ready to have babies but she wasn't ready. During those three days she was horny to but it in blunt terms. Her temperature rose to 102 sometimes 105 degrees. She had to constantly take cold showers and not be around guys. She know she couldn't mate with anyone besides her soul mate unless he dies or you can't find him. Oh no.

"Dad Zan", said Serena with her eyes widen.

"I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about", said Kal.

"I know he is your soul mate, I remember that time when we were in mating season and Zna was around", said Kal.

Serena interrupted, "I almost jumped him, being in the same room with him is going to be crazy dad I don't want to have sex I want to make love when I'm ready and basically the right time is not because of this damn biology trigger that shape shifters have, I don't know why I got it for I could barely shape shift", said Serena pacing up and down.

What was she going to tell Zan.

"Serena it gets worse, it's going to be harder since you bonded with Zan, the call to mate is going to be hard, can you do it, I mean not have sex", said Kal looking at his daughter.

Serena groaned and sat on the chair again.

"When is this supposed to happen?", asked Serena.

Kal always knew but she could never tell. She guessed it was in part to her being half human, those instincts were suppressed.

"Two days before your birthday", said Kal.

"What!!", screamed Serena.

That was only a month away. It was August 1st today. How was she going to tell Zan this? It's weird telling your man that your in heat. It's just plain weird.

"Yeah I don't know Serena I don't want you to have sex no father wants that but its going to be one hell of a fight not to mate you know how it is it's twice as strong now", said Kal.

Serena rubbed her hand down her long purple highlighted hair and sighed.

"Man why can't I be normal", mumbled Serena.

Kal heard and said, "I don't know".

"Its not your fault dad it's just weird that's all I love Zan but I don't want to mate with him I want to make love when I'm ready", she added when she saw the vein in her father's head stand out indicating that he was pissed.

Kal nodded but he knew this was going to be hard on her.

"Well dad is that all?", asked Serena.

Kal nodded his head and walked with her to the RV he hugged her goodbye. She smiled and told him she would miss him and loved him very much. He just blushed at that. Zan was waiting for her in the driver seat with the passenger side door open. The rest of them were already in the RV and Kim was giving them cookies for the road trip to Arizona.

Kal walked over to Zan and whispered in his ear, "Serena got something to tell you but she thinks that you will be disgusted or something, it's nothing bad just part of her being part shape shifter, have an open mind", said Kal.

Serena got in the RV and smiled at Zan. Zna wondered that Kal meant but he would ask Serena later. He pulled out waving to Kal and Kim who were holding hands in the driveway. They were driving for 30 minutes in silence, but it was okay. Serena was still thinking about what her father told her and Zan was enjoying her company.

"Hey you want to listen to music", asked Serena a while later.

Zan nodded his head while she played with the knob on the radio. She turned to a good enough station and hummed along with the radio.

"You have a beautiful voice you know that, you did a good job at the proposal", said Zan touching her knee.

Serena smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks I was nervous that I would mess up", said Serena.

"I know you wouldn't I always loved your voice", said Zan holding her hand and steering with the other.

Serena scooted closer to his seat and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But your biased, your saying that because you love me", said Serena yawning.

She was tired.

Zan smiled and said, "Yeah I do love you", but when he looked at her she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He loved her always.

"Michael come lay down", said Maria patting the bed so he could lay beside her.

It was their turn with the big bed in the back. The others were watching TV or playing games or sleeping. Michael came to her and laid his head on her stomach. Maria played with his now spiky hair. She would have to remember to thank Serena for doing that. Well she couldn't actually thank Serena for that because it was her future self that did it.

"Are you disappointed that we are having a girl instead of a boy", asked Maria still playing with his head.

Michael raised his head and looked at her.

"NO I always wanted a little girl actually so I could protect her and she would be my little girl", said Michael looking at her seriously.

Maria smiled and pulled him up for a kiss that soon got out of hand.

"Come home to us", moaned Maria when Michael began undressing her.

He latched onto a nipple and sucked. Maria softly moaned his name, something he would never get tired of hearing.

"Oh Michael", yelled Maria when he buried his head into her cunt.

He lapped up her juices so much so that it dripped from his chin. Maria exploded into his mouth and trembled through her orgasm. She looked blissful with a small smile on her face. To Michael she never looked more beautiful. Maria reversed their positions so that he could be on the bottom and her on the top. She kissed every part of his body.

"You are built like a solider a warrior", said Maria looking at him.

He smiled at her and moaned when she put her pouty lips on his erection. She took the mushroom head of his penis and sucked hard until she felt some liquid fill her mouth but she wanted more so he put her whole mouth around his erection making him thrust into her mouth.

"Oh god Maria, Maria", groaned Michael.

Maria loved seeing him like this. He was under her control and there was nothing her could do. Michael couldn't take it any more and he felt his balls fill and sunk in and he exploded into her mouth with a big gush of cum . There was so much that he leaked out from Maria's mouth. Michael looked at her when he let go and never felt so at home before. Maria swallowed and crawled up to his erection aligning her sex to his and drove home. Michael was already hard as he pounded into her but when she fingered his ass he couldn't control it anymore he flipped her over and pounded even hard into her flesh making her miss every other breath. He felt the tighten in his balls again so he reached between them lifting up on of her legs to her shoulders and rubbed her clit pounded harder into her flesh. He saw the change in her face and knew she was going to come.

She did come on a scream saying his name "Michaellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" and arched her back trembling.

Michael also felt his orgasm and screamed into Maria's mouth while kissing her. He fell on top of her sated.


	51. ON OUr Way to Laurie's HOuse

Chapter 51:

It was time for them to switch drivers again so Alex and Isabel took the front while Serena and Zan went to sleep in the bunk beds. Alex pulled out of the gas station with Isabel riding shotgun.

"I want to tell my parents that we are engaged", said Isabel.

Alex nodded his head.

"I know I said that before but I have been scared that they wouldn't understand and I can't lose you", said Isabel.

"You won't I love you Isabel, and I was proud that day that you took my grandma's ring and agreed to be my wife", said Alex reaching over to grab her hand and twist the ring that lay there.

"I think your parents will understand when we tell that we love one another, and now Max and Liz too I think that it will be fine, my parents love you and besides parents love me", said Alex smiling.

Isabel laughed at him and scooted closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Alex, when you were dead, man that sounds weird", said Isabel.

Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"I felt like dying too, I finally stopped fighting my feelings for you and I lost you so soon after it wasn't fair", said Isabel getting emotional.

"I'm here now it's okay Isabel", said Alex holding onto her hand tightly.

"We are going to be together forever, do you know that?", asked Alex.

Isabel nodded her head and said, "Yeah I know that you and me forever", said Isabel kissing his cheek and put her head back onto his shoulder and smiled.

After ten minutes of silence Isabel asked Alex.

"Can you show me how to play guitar?". Isabel smiled big for him and he smiled back at her letting her know that he would be happy to show her.

"Alex we will tell our parents about our engagement before Max and Liz maybe the blow for them won't be as hard", said Isabel thinking about her up coming engagement announcement.

She loved Alex and she would be "Mrs. Isabel Whitman", said Isabel out loud.

Alex laughed and said, "It does have a nice ring to it don't you think", said Alex to a blushing Isabel.

He loved when she blushed or acted frantic it took away from the Ice princess façade that she wore for too long. She looked like the innocent good woman that he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Yeah it does sound nice, I can't wait", said Isabel already planning her wedding all the details that were to come up.

"I know me too, I love you princess", said Alex kissing her forehead and returning his eyes to the road.

Being called a princess always bothered her before but now out of Alex's mouth it was the more beautiful word ever invented.

"I love you too, forever, don't ever leave me", said Isabel showing her fear of losing him in her eyes.

Eyes were the windows to the souls because could clearly see her love and fear there.

"I won't ever leave you again, its you and me forever remember", said Alex kissing her softly on the lips before turning his head back on the road.

Isabel finally thought of something, she loved Alex and wanted to seduce him that's why she got the nipple piercing in the first place. It was painful but it looked great on her. Isabel smirked and took her head over his shoulder.

"Alex I got something to show you", said Isabel with a smirk that Michael was legendary for.

"What is it?", asked Alex trying to keep his eyes on the road.

He didn't trust that smirk. He wondered what was up. Isabel lifted up her shirt revealing to him her bra-less breasts that had rings attached to the nipples. Alex had his mouth hanging out and he felt his manhood rise.

"Oh shit", whispered Alex.

His eyes were as big as saucers. His hand was clammy and his mouth was dry maybe he was getting the flue. Then he thought that no it couldn't be that it was his girlfriend showing him her pierced nipples in front of an RV.

"Alex hunny watch the road", said Isabel sweetly after she put down her shirt.

Alex didn't understand her words until she pointed to the road ahead. He swerved the car steering wheel to not hit an oncoming car. Oh god she was trying to kill him.

"Isabel when did you get that done?", asked an out of breath Alex.

His pants we uncomfortably tight now that his manhood was hard then rocks.

"At the mall do you like it", asked Isabel sweetly.

All Alex could do was nod. She knew he loved them.

"Umm you look uncomfortable Alex, let me help", said Isabel seductively in his ear.

She reached over and unzipped his black jeans and stroked his manhood.

Alex closed his eyes but Isabel whispered in his ear, "Watch the road baby".

Alex opened his eyes but he was one of the hardest things he ever had to do in all his 17 years of life. Isabel played with him and heard him moan. She decided to take matters into her hands and mouth. She went down on him and he almost hit a car again.

"Focus Alex", said Isabel against his now wet prick.

Alex nodded his head again thinking how was he supposed to focus when her mouth was where it was. Isabel used both her hands and mouth to make Alex achieve the ultimate orgasm in all his life. Alex bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. Everything looked blurry in front of him for those moments. He felt like he was dying in pleasure. Being the prim and proper person Isabel was she wiped her mouth with a tissue and kissed Alex and returned his manhood back into his pants zipped it up and laid her head back onto his shoulder without missing a beat. Alex stared out onto the road in shock. His prim and proper Isabel just gave him a blow job on the highway of all places. Well two can play this came. Alex reached out and touched her breasts making Isabel gasp in response. Serena never told her how sensitive her nipples would be. Alex pulled up her blue shirt and played with her nipple. Isabel moaned softly and arched her back. "Alex", moaned Isabel somewhat loudly.

"Shh baby I don't want them to hear okay", said Alex still rubbing her nipple.

Isabel nodded her head franticly and closed her legs tightly to stop the ache there. Alex saw this and took his hand form her breasts and reached out and pet her cunt over her jeans making her moan loudly. Alex was trying to concentrate on the road, but her moans were driving him crazy but this is her turn. He unzipped her pants and reached into her panties and slid his digit into her waiting heat. He gasped and arched her back again. Isabel started bucking into his hands hard and fingered her even harder and he remembered what he heard about girl's pleasure point and reached out and rubbed her clit making Isabel moaned louder until she came with a big gush in his hand. She whimpered and gasped with her mouth open. She didn't scream though. Alex saw her come and smiled. She had her eyes closed ad her mouth open to him she never looked more erotic. He reached over and pulled down her shirt covering her and zipped up her pants.

She leaned her head on his shoulder again and whispered, "Thank You".

Alex smiled and said, "No problem princess", kissing her forehead.

"Is that Isabel moaning?", asked Maria.

They listen again and yup there it was princess herself losing control.

"I don't want to hear this", said Max with a look of disgust on his face.

"Now you know how we feel when you and Liz go at it", said Maria.

Liz and Max blushed at that.

"I knew Isabel must have done something to Alex because the RV swerved hard twice", said Ava.

Kyle just shook his head.

"Damn we are horny bastards", said Kyle.

Everyone turned and glared at Kyle.

"What? Like that is not true", said Kyle.

Everyone couldn't refute that so they just shut their mouths.

"Serena and Zan still sleeping?", asked Kyle.

Ava nodded her head.

"Serena has to tell Zna something important but she is afraid to", said Ava trying to contain her laughter.

She knew about mating season and how horny Serena got around that time. She also told her that because of her bond with Zan it is going to be even harder.

"What's so funny?", asked Max.

Ava looked at him and hurled into a fit of giggles.

"Alright I'll tell you but don't say anything to Zan Serena wants to tell him. Everyone nodded their head.

"Alright shape shifter like animals have mating seasons where they have to have babies and you know during that time their like in heat, horny bastards really, but they have to have sex with a person they love.", said Ava.

"Okay what does this have to do with Serena?", asked Kyle.

"You know that Serena is part shape shifter, she has that biological trigger that makes her want to mate, it's not pretty she has a high fever sweat and horny to put it lightly", said Ava.

"Okay that is so wrong, how long does it last for?", asked Liz.

"Usually three days, but this year its going to be hard for Serena to hold onto her virginity see how she is bonded with Zan, her dad told her that its supposed to occur two days before her birthday", said Ava.

"Why don't she tell Zan then", asked Maria.

"Serena likes being human you know that's what makes her alien this mating thing, kind of like us not being to hold liquor well, anyway she doesn't want to have sex with Zan and if she did it would be violent trust me, it gets really bad, she always has to take cold showers to get her body back to normal.", said Ava.

"So she is like in heat", asked Michael shuddering.

"Yup basically", said Ava.

Everyone started picturing Serena in that state and bust out laughing.

"Man Zan is not going to know what hit him", said Maria.

"You know Serena she not going to have sex with him she is going to try her hardest I still don't know where she gets this iron control from, me personally I would have jumped Kyle's bones already, fuck the bullshit", said Ava bluntly making Kyle blush.

"Ava I don't want to hear about my sister jumping bones", said Michael shuddering again.

"I still don't get why she doesn't just tell Zan why suffer?", asked Michael.

"She wants to make love not jump his bones like an animal you know, she wants the perfect first time, every girl does, Maria got it form you Michael Serena deserves that every girl does", said Liz.

The girls nodded their head at that.

"But I know its going to take us holding her down not to attack Zan though", said Ava laughing.

"That is so wrong", said Liz.

Max just shook his head and returned to his reading to Liz. Michael and Maria went back to watching TV and waiting their turn to drive the RV, while Ava and Kyle kissed quietly in the corner.

"What is going on Serena, you can tell me, your dad said it was important", said Zan.

Serena looked down at his chest and rubbed his nipple making him gasp. She looked at the new tattoo on his chest that had her name and a dragon under it tattooed right above his heart.

"When did you get that?", asked Serena kissing it.

"The same day you got your, don't change the subject, what is going on?", asked Zan.

"Its kind of embarrassing you know", said Serena cupping his penis in hopes he would forget.

He was distracted but he didn't forget. SO Serena told him everything. He looked at her and laughed.

"Its not funny Zan", said Serena getting mad.

"Baby why didn't you tell me?", asked Zan kissing her softly.

"I was embarrassed, how many girls you know goes into heat", said Serena blushing.

"Oh my god, that's why you kissed me that time at your mom's house when we were 14 years old, I never forgot it, it was like primal, I wanted you so bad that time", said Zan remembering.

He loved memories like that of him and his girl.

"Yeah you lucky I didn't straddle you and screw your brains out right there, I had to use all my control to fight it", said Serena.

"Do you go into heat for every guy", said Zan getting jealous.

"No I don't only you I gets so bad, I'm usually just horny all the time but with you it goes crazy and I have to you in me", said Serena still blushing.

She can't believe that she is talking about this with him.

"Really?", asked Zan smiling.

He loved that idea that he could do that to her. Serena nodded with a faint blush on her face.

"Look Zan I love you, you know that but I don't want my first time to be because this trigger is making me want to mate, I know I want to be with you and have your babies I do want that but not because this thing is telling me to", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head. He understood.

"Babies", asked Zna smirking.

"Yes babies, plural, I want four or 6 with you", said Serena.

Zan smiled at that.

"I'll see how I can accomadate you", said Zan laying on top of her.

"I love you very much you're my everything", said Zan kissing her neck.

Serena smiled and kissed his eyes. Zan put his head on her breast and fell asleep. She played with his hair and also closed her eyes to dream about good things until she saw Kivar enter her dream world and shattering her hopes that he was never going to bother them again. She woke up screaming Zan's name.

Kivar smirked. He loved scaring that bitch.


	52. Nightmares

Chapter 52:

"Serena get up it's just a dream, get up", shook Zan while the others looked on.

They had all heard her screaming but Zan couldn't wake her up. He shook and called her name but it seemed like she was trapped within the dream.

"Maybe I could dream walk her", said Isabel.

They had pulled over to an exit to see what's wrong with Serena.

"Baby please get up, please Serena it's not real, I'm right here", said Zan trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Serena opened her eyes and screamed one more time. She trembled and shook while Zan rocked her in his arms.

"What is it baby, what's wrong?" asked Zan.

He was feeling her fear in waves. It was killing him to see him that way.

"Nasdeo's alive", said Serena looking at each one of them.

Everyone looked on dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" asked Ava brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah Kivar is dream walking me more like dream raping me, he thinks that I don't know that he is the one causing my nightmare, but I know anyway Nasedo is trying to tap into that frequency, Kivar has got him trapped somewhere his mind is being played with", said Serena shaking.

God what the hell was that thought Serena.

"I saw Nasedo die in my hands, I saw it", said Max.

"I don't know maybe it was a mind warp or something, but it's time to contact the skins", said Serena.

Everyone looked like she had lost her mind.

"Not Kiver's followers, Rath worshipers, one of them Jeremy was close with me, remember Ava, he knows what's up something is not right about this", said Serena.

"If what I felt is real, Nasedo is in deep shit", said Serena.

"So what?" said Kyle.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry this guy betrayed his charges and basically was going to hand you three over to Kivar for execution, why should we help him", said Kyle.

He wasn't going to let Kivar get his hands on his family again.

"Who told you that, I know I got bits and pieces from that timeline where future Serena came from that you told her that Nasedo made a deal with Kivar 40 years ago. I find that strange because he can't betray you my dad and Nasedo have a trigger in their minds to do exactly what you tell them to do", said Serena looking at Max.

"Tess told us at the pod chamber", said Max sitting down.

"How do you know it's true, I mean Tess is a liar, maybe she lied about that too", said Zan.

"I don't know it would make sense, I really have no idea, I always wondered about that myself why would he work so hard to shut down the FBI special unit if he was going to betray you, why not get all of you that way, kill you off by sending you to FBI", said Maria.

"Look I don't know about this guys, I don't trust anyone outside everyone in this room, but Kivar's out there and we might need more help, the V formation didn't kill him", said Alex.

Isabel grabbed onto Alex after that statement.

"Yeah what if we don't win", sad Isabel.

"What if we trust him and he betrays us", said Liz.

She didn't trust that guy at all.

"I just thought of something remember Max when we found that orb in the desert?" asked Liz.

Max nodded his head blushing.

"Okay what's with the blush", asked Serena.

Then she got a flash from Liz and smiled, "Oh".

"Yeah, if Nasedo was banking on you and Tess being together why would he make us do that", said Liz blushing.

"How do you figure it was Nasedo", asked Michael.

"They went away after we got the orb, I mean", said Liz.

"Wait a minute you felt like a pull to be together, you were 16 at the time right?" asked Serena.

"Yeah? So?" asked Max.

"It wasn't Nasedo but it was another shape shifter, pass me my cell phone Zan", said Serena.

Zan looked at her confused and pass her the cell phone.

"Hello", answered Kal's gruff voice.

"Hi dad, I heard something very interesting from Liz", said Serena and proceeded to tell him all that happened to Liz and Max that week.

When she was met with silence she knew.

"Dad I can't believe you did that shit, you increased their hormone level didn't you", said Serena.

Kal didn't answer.

"Dad I know you are there, they were 16 years old for god's sake, and you were making them have sex for them to find the orb, why didn't you just mail it to them or something, god Dad", said Serena.

Kal said, "I knew they were meant to be I was just insuring that he didn't mate with the blond bimbo", said Kal over the speakerphone of Serena's cell phone.

"That is not cool dad, but how did you know", asked Serena.

"I never trust the man you called Nasedo even with that trigger in his mind, I might not have been a good protector because of my fear but I would never betray my king. Look I had a feeling alright, me and you share the same power of sight and I knew that one of the Ava's was going to betray us, I knew that Liz Parker was Amelia and I knew that if they were bonded, that there would be no chance of Tess getting in the picture, I tried to hold of Nasedo from finding the other three for as long as a could, I knew where you were and I was trying to get Michael out from the foster care system but he was already placed with Hank. SO I took care of Hank", said Kal.

"What you mean took care of Hank?" asked Michael.

"I made sure he wouldn't hurt you again, please don't ask me about my methods", said Kal.

"Oh my god, you killed Hank didn't you", said Serena.

She knew her dad killed before because of his job description as protector of the royal four but this was crazy.

"I told you not to ask me that question Serena", said Kal.

"Look I was trying to get Michael out of there so I could get him back into the foster care system so I could be his foster parent, I didn't know at first that he was hurting you until later on, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but my job was to protect I never was good at parenting", said Kal in a sad voice.

"No problem", said Michael.

Maria looked at him and decided to change the subject.

"Look Serena said that Nasedo is alive, can you tell us if it's true, she said he is in some kind of trouble", said Maria.

"Nasedo alive?, I thought the skins killed him off for trying to protect you, he hated that damn trigger, but he had to follow you rules Max, I don't know I could try sniffing around the skins company, Serena what about Jeremy, that Rath worshipper maybe he could tell you, they weren't a big fan of Zna being King but they did not want Kivar as king neither, maybe he could help you, I'll try to get a reading out there but I haven't felt him in a while", said Kal.

"Sure dad call me when you get something", said Serena.

"Love you", said Kal.

"Love you too dad, bye", replied Serena hanging up the phone.

"Are you going to tell us what you were dreaming about", asked Zan looking at Serena worried.

"I, I don't know it was scary because it was so dark and lonely in there like being lost in the middle of the desert with no cars, no civilization all I heard was screams of pain it was scary", said Serena shuddering.

"Kivar was trying to scare me though I knew it was him, he killed you Zan in my dream and he made Remy exist again, I knew that part was him but it shifted the dream I mean into this place that I never want to go to again", said Serena.

"I don't know but that sounds familiar like when I kissed Nasedo when he was pretending to be Max, that's how I knew it wasn't Max besides the fact he was acting cocky which is not Max's style, when I kissed him it was like being in a cemetery in his head", said Liz shuddering.

She would never forget that day that was the day Max was taken from her. She grabbed Max and hugged him. Max knew and stroked her hair. Serena got another flash from that day.

"I think my powers are growing this is twice since you have been here that I got flashes form the past, without touching you", said Serena.

"What did you see?" asked Alex.

Serena looked up at Max and he knew.

"She saw me in the white room", answered Max.

He still had nightmares about what they did to him there. He held onto Liz tighter. Zan saw this and sighed remembering a night two weeks ago when he heard Max screaming in his room.

Flashback:

"Oh God, please I don't know how to use t please don't hurt her, I don't know", screamed Max tossing and turning the covers tangled at his feet and sweat dripping form his forehead.

He had an expression of fear on his face. Zna ran to his brother's room with Isabel right behind him.

"What's wrong", asked a concerned Zan.

"Max and the white room", answered Isabel.

Zan nodded his head and understood.

"Max get up, get up Max its' Zan we are home", said Zan trying to wake him up.

Diane walked in the room and saw Max in a state of panic, he was dreaming about the torture.

"Max honey get up, its mom your home please baby get up", said Diane slightly shaking him but Max screamed harder.

"Please don't hurt her please", yelled Max.

Phillip walked into Max's bedroom looking at his family looking at Max in fear. He just would wake up.

"Come on Max, I need you here Liz needs you, you have to wake up", yelled Zan shaking Max.

Finally Max opened his eyes and cried. Zan pulled his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Its' okay Max, we won't let that happen again I promise, I'll protect you with me life, I promise Max", said Zan still holding his brother trying not to cry himself. He hated this so much.

"Come on let's go talk about this, maybe it will help", said Zan looking at Max trembling.

Max looked scared for a minute but he nodded his head. They as a family walked into the kitchen and sat down. Diane prepared coffee for them while Max spilled his guts about exactly what Agent Pierce did to him, everything from electrocuting him, to showing him dead Liz, and trying to get sperm samples. Zan was so angry after hearing that. How did Max keep that in for so long? Everyone went to sleep except for Phillip and his boys.

"Max why didn't you tell us before", asked Phillip.

Max shrugged his shoulders.

"Scared I guess I don't know I just didn't want to relive it", said Max looking down at his coffee mug.

"Hey even leaders need advisors, you can lean on us you know, I'm your brother for life and you can tell me anything you want", said Zan looking at Max.

Max nodded his head and said, "Thanks".

Zan nodded his head and smiled.

"WE are going to be okay, I know it", said Phillip. His boys nodded their agreement.

End of Flashback

"I don't think we should trust anybody yet, we are still not ready to go up against Kivar", said Michael.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Let's get something to eat", suggested Max.

The walked out of the RV and saw a restaurant that sold burgers and other fast food things and walked in. They took a seat in the back booth that was large enough to fit all of them and waited for the waitress to come over to them.

"What can I get for you fine folks", said a young woman about 20 years old.

"Burger and fries for me and bring lots of Tabasco sauce", said Ava.

Everyone placed their orders and large packets of sugar for Kyle.

"Kyle you are going to get fat from eating so much sugar" teased Serena.

"It's not my fault that Max over there changed me", said Kyle inhaling sugar packets.

"Besides basketball and football states in like in a month and half and I should be able to lose all that weight by then", said Kyle.

"You still going to play?" asked Maria.

Kyle nodded his head.

"Yup I like playing sports, what about the rest of you guys, Michael your tall you can try for basketball colleges love that stuff", asked Kyle.

"I played sports in my high school, I was going to try out for basketball and track", said Serena sipping her soda that the waitress brought her.

"You played sports?" asked Liz.

"Yup, she was a real jock, you won state championship for her team in basketball and came in second for track in field for some competition", said Ava.

"You went to school with her?" asked Kyle.

"Nah I didn't but she taught me everything she learned, so I should be fine talking up where Tess left off", said Ava.

"Are you sure that you could handle being her?" asked Liz.

She was concerned.

"Yeah I can the school knows that I changed my name and some of the girls for the high school came into the Crash Down and called me Ava instead of Tess news travel's fast in this little neighborhood of yours", said Ava.

"Yeah it does, they already know about Zan being here and Serena, all the boys are drooling", said Maria while Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Maria", said Serena.

"What guys?", asked Zan narrowing his eyes.

"Please Zan like I notice any guys, Maria just acting silly", said Serena.

"She doesn't see that she is a hottie", said Maria.

"It's true Serena when you helped me out at the Crash Down all these guys came in to drool", said Liz.

Liz didn't understand why Serena didn't see it. She looked beautiful with long dark hair and her eyes we intense.

"You sure they weren't there to see you Lizzie, because that guy Paulie asked for your phone number, and some guy called Neal asked for Maria's", said Serena.

Max and Michael growled at that.

"Who are these ass wipes?" asked Zan.

"Guys from school", answered Alex.

"Man I'm going have to deal with them staring at my girl?" asked Zan.

Alex nodded his head.

"Grow up guys, it's not a big deal", said Ava.

"Yeah Kyle guys do stare at Ava too you know," said Alex.

He didn't like guys staring at his sisters and especially staring at Isabel.

"Guys it's not a big deal, It's not our fault that we are hot, and yeah Serena you're a hottie I don't understand why you don't see it", asked Isabel.

"Because I'm not a hottie or whatever you call it, I'm just normal, can we change the subject", said Serena uncomfortable with this subject.

She never told them she had insecurities because before she dated Brian guys treated her like shit and called her ugly and fat and while it might not be true she still had problems accept their compliments. Zna looked at her and kissed her neck.

"You are beautiful and those guys are idiots, wish I could bust open their heads for that stupid comment", said Zan reading her mind.

Serena smiled at that. He knew what to say to make her feel better. The waitress brought their food and they laughed at Kyle's sugar fascination.


	53. The Company

Chapter 53:

The RV pulled up in front of the large gate of Laurie Dupree's home and Michael called her to let her know that they were there.

"Hey sis we are in front of the house", said Michael into Liz's cell phone.

"Alright come on in", said Laurie.

The gate opened they drove the RV into the large space in front of the house.

"Damn this girl is living large", said Kyle.

"So when we were in the rain, digging for Alex and Kyle you and Maria was in the lap of luxery", asked Max looking at Michael smirking.

"Well Maxwell, you know I just helping my sister out", said Michael.

He spotted Laurie and saw her running towards him. She hugged him with all her might.

"Hey Michael", said Laurie.

She missed him.

Michael hugged her back and asked, "How you been?".

"Great my aunt and uncle moved out and I live here in peace in quiet", said Laurie smiling at him.

She saw Maria and hugged her tightly.

"Hey girl what's up", said Maria jumping up and down squealing.

"Chick Squeals", mumbled Michael.

"Hey", said Laurie.

Laurie turned around and faced everyone.

"Michael introduce us", said Laurie.

"Alright this is Liz, my sister", said Michael.

Liz walked up and hugged her saying, "Hey Laurie".

"This is her boyfriend and my best-friend Max" , said Michael pointing to Max.

"I remember you, thank you for saving my life", said Laurie and hugged him also.

"No problem your family after all", replied Max

Michael introduced everyone one by one and Serena last, "Hey Laurie", said Serena smiling.

"I know you", said Laurie.

"You saved my life", said Laurie.

"I think you mean Isabel", said Michael.

"NO she means me, I saved her from getting hit in a car accident when she was in LA with her grandfather", said Serena still hugging Laurie.

"I never got to thank you", said Laurie.

"It's no problem", said Serena.

"Let's go inside and I want you to meet my boyfriend", said Laurie walking inside with the rest following her.

When Serena saw her boyfriend she said, "Jeremy? What the hell are you doing here", asked Serena still staring at her friend.

"Jeremy? As in Skin Jeremy?", asked Michael getting mad.

"Don't Michael I know what he is and I'm fine with it", said Laurie.

Serena ran up to him and hugged him.

"Long time no see, what's up", said Jeremy smiling.

He was 6 foot with bond hair and he looked like a surfer. He was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"You remember Rath", said Serena laughing.

"Out of all people to worship you picked Rath", said Maria.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and said, "Layla nice to see you again", said Jeremy smiling.

Maria gasped, "How did you know it was me", asked Maria.

"Only person that person that could put Rath in his place and only woman he ever loved plus the sassy remark is all Layla", said Jeremy.

"Actually I'm happy you are here I kind of need your help actually I need the "Company's" help", said Serena looking at him seriously.

"The "Company"", asked Liz.

"Yeah it's what the skins that follow Rath call themselves", said Laurie.

"What I told you I knew everything", said Laurie.

Jeremy smiled at her and hugged her kissing her forehead. He loved Laurie a lot and she was his everything. He started getting human DNA injections so he could age like human's so he could be with Laurie till she dies. He knew she was his soul mate.

"Amelia right?", asked Jeremy looking at Liz.

Liz nodded her head and he bowed in front her.

"WE always wanted you to be queen I think that Zan would have been a better King with you by his side, with Serena's help we saw error in our ways thinking that it was Zan's fault when it was actually the council's", said Jeremy looking at Max.

"King Zan", said Jeremy.

Max nodded his head and had a case of deja vue.

"Alright I think I know the rest of you guys", said Jeremy and he went down the names.

He got into front of Zan and smiled.

"Xavier it's good to see you again, its been a long time, I'm sorry to hear about Remy and Richard's betrayal", said Jeremy.

Zan nodded his head. "Richard?", asked Liz.

"Rath you know from my set, he was my best-friend on Antar but even then he betrayed me because of Vilondra, he loved her too even though she was having sex with the enemy", said Zan in a bitter voice.

"Me and Jeremy were friends too, he fought by my side many times, we and Richard we like the three amigos but Richard had his own agenda I guess", said Zan.

Serena came up to him and hugged him. She knew that it still hurt Zan that Rath (New York Rath) betrayed him again.

"How do you remember this stuff when we have blurry images of the past", asked Kyle.

"He is tapping into my power", said Serena.

"You guys don't remember well", asked Jeremy.

Everyone shook their head negative.

"I could help with that", said Jeremy. "How?", asked Michael.

He was still not trusting toward this Jeremy guy.

"Jeremy what are those marks on your arm?", asked Serena taking his arms into his hand.

"I'm taking injections", said Jeremy.

"Human DNA injections, but that would make you age like a human, you would die earlier, why would you do that?", asked Serena.

"Because I love Laurie and I don't want to be without her, she's human in this lifetime and I want to be with her till the end", said Jeremy.

Laurie looked at him and smiled hugging him with all her might. Michael sighed a little bit. He was a little less apprehensive now.

"Everyone's soul knew each other in Antar right?", asked Laurie still hugging Jeremy kissing his cheeks.

He blushed red at that.

"Yeah, why?", asked Max sitting down on the sofa pulling Liz into his lap kissing her neck.

He and Liz hadn't slept together in two days and he was horny again. He didn't understand how come when it came to her he was always aroused.

"Did you guys know me?", asked Laurie looking at her house guest.

"You really want to know if you knew Jeremy and if he is your soul mate don't you?", asked Maria teasing her.

Laurie blushed but nodded her head.

"You were our cousin, but your closer with Michael then all of us, I guess that's why fate made you sister and brother in this life, and yes you were with Jeremy, you were married.", said Serena watching Laurie smile wide at that.

Jeremy smiled too. He remembered that. His wife was killed in the cross-fire. He mourned her death and lived 50 years without her and he was happy that he found her again.

"Kivar killed you, to prove a point to Rath, I want that man dead", said Jeremy angry.

"Your not the only one, we tried already", said Max.

Max began to explain what happened in Nevada.

"You can't kill him, from what I remember form the prophecy it would have to be your heir that kills him, your son alone can kill Kivar", said Jeremy.

"No wonder he wanted Tess pregnant with my child so he could kill it himself, he knew it was going to happen, so if he got my child on his side, then my chld would be able to kill him and if my son ever would want to kill Kivar he would be under Kivar's control making it hard for him", said Max.

"But Max I don't want Xan fighting Kivar he is just one person", said Liz rubbing her stomach.

Her son was going to be in some war with their enemies by himself how was he going to do that.

"I don't know from what I read he would be a very young when he defeated Kivar", said Jeremy.

He didn't understand how a child was supposed to do that neither.

"Xan does win, in the other timeline he killed Kivar by himself", said Serena getting flashes.

"Other timeline", asked Jeremy and Laurie at the same time.

Serena explained everything about future Serena coming to do a transference.

"She stole your baby, what a bitch", said Laurie.

"I know, believe me I know", said Liz yawning.

"You look tired I prepared five rooms upstairs for you guys why don't you go and get some rest", said Laurie.

Everyone nodded their head and followed her upstairs where she showed them their rooms. She went back to Jeremy and kissing him slowly.

"I love you forever,", said Laurie.

"I love you too pumpkin, we will defeat Kivar with them I promise, then we will get married", said Jeremy.

Laurie nodded her head and shut off the light not using her hands. She had green electricity coming from her hand.

"Serena changed me", said Laurie.

Jeremy nodded his head and they walked into their room to sleep.


	54. Laurie's House Woa

Chapter 54:

During the whole week that the gang stayed at Laurie they relaxed and acted like normal teens. Teens that didn't have enemies and a destiny. Everyone noticed that Kyle had been complaining of a headache and got worried.

"Guys I'm fine, it's normal to have a headache", said Kyle rolling his eyes even though it hurt to do so.

Ava looked worried and said so, "Please Kyle let Max see what's wrong it's not normal to have a headache for a month", said Ava looking into his eyes.

Kyle saw her concern and sighed in defeat.

"Fine El Presidente do your worst, but don't look into my eyes and do that soul mate thing that you and Liz do, I'm a one woman type man", said Kyle jokingly.

Max shook his head at that and said, "Only Kyle".

Maria walked into the room and asked what was wrong. Michael had told her something was wrong with Kyle.

"Kyle Valenti how did you not tell the rest of us you were sick?", said Maria with her hand on her hip.

"Maria I'm fine those two over there are just worry warts", said Kyle pointing to his girlfriend and Max who was standing next to Liz.

"What if it's the mind warps, Kyle I mean when Tess did what she did to me I was having major headaches", said Alex shuddering.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Tess killed him. If it weren't for Serena he wouldn't be with this family with Isabel. Isabel saw his shudder and hugged him tightly to her. She was the only one who knew of his nightmares at night. He was afraid to die. She was afraid for him to die also. She loved him so much.

"Yeah, you were mind warped that's how we figured out that Tess killed Alex", said Liz.

That statement brought tears to her eyes. It still hurt even though Alex was alive now because of Serena. She smiled when she thought of her friend. Future Max was right Serena was a good friend. Serena walked in and saw her unhappy friends. They were swimming in the pool and her and Zan noticed that they rest of the guys didn't come out.

"What's up?", asked Serena looking at everyone.

"Kyle has been having bad headaches lately", said Michael.

He was worried about Kyle. They had become good friends over this summer. He trusted Kyle with Maria's life and that was saying a lot because he trusted no one.

"So your saying that Tess the evil bitch hurt my brother?", asked Maria with tears in her eyes.

They noticed she was getting emotional as of late due to the pregnancy.

"We don't know", said Max. Max walked up to Kyle and formed a connection.

This one was different from the one when he healed him the first time. He saw all of Kyle's life from him crying over his mother leaving to up to recent when Ava came into his life. Max saw that Kyle loved Ava with every fiber of his being. Max prodded further into Kyle's mind to see that Tess indeed did mess with his mind and feelings. She played on Kyle's want of family. She didn't love the Valenti's at all it was a game to her. Max saw Kyle screaming at night because in his dreams he couldn't escape that he carried Alex's dead body to Tess's car. Max also saw his greatest fear that Tess would hurt Ava.

"It was the mind warp's Kyle, I fixed all the damage", said Max after dropping his hand from Kyle's head.

"Would I have died like Alex did?", asked Kyle looking down at his hands.

Max looked up to the ceiling and said, "Yeah if you were mind warped a couple of more times, it wasn't the first time she mind warped you, it happened often", said Max with a voice full of guilt.

He had brought Tess to the Valenti's what was he thinking.

"It's not your fault Max", said Laurie from her position across from them.

Jeremy nodded his agreement.

"It was the bitch's fault, thank god she id dead", said Jeremy.

Everyone nodded their agreement while they noticed Ava looking scared.

"Ava baby what's wrong?", asked Kyle.

Kyle walked up to her and saw tears in her eyes which shocked him because Ava never cried. Serena and Zna also looked surprised.

Kyle knew what was wrong and said, "You are not like her understand just like Isabel is not like Vilondra, your Ava the girl I love with my whole heart I know you would never do that, I wish that you were here instead of her, we would have been stronger long time ago. You, Serena, and Zan complete us do you understand", said Kye brushing her tears away.

It broke his heart that she was crying.

"What if I hurt you I have her powers the same powers how can you stand to look at me any of you, I look like that bitch", said Ava crying.

Liz and Max walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Look at me Ava your not her, you look nothing like her, Tess had ice beneath the surface, her soul was cold and unfeeling, but you when I see you I wished you were with us, I know that we would have been tight me and you", said Liz.

Max tilted her chin up.

"Remember what I said to you, your family understand don't even compare yourself to that bitch your nothing like her and I feel that. I didn't trust Tess in the beginning all of us didn't but you when I first saw you I knew, that's why when Rath was going to attack you when we was leaving for NY I had to defend you because I knew I could trust you. Ava I trust you with my life and my family's life", said Max looking into her eyes.

Ava smiled at him and nodded her head. Serena walked up to her and smacked her arm.

"Oww what was that for", aid Ava rubbing her arm form the pain.

"Comparing your self to that nasty bitch have I taught you nothing, God Ava you're the best person in the world, my best-friend alright, I don't trust people often and I trust you, god Ava Tess of all people to compare yourself to", said Serena sighing.

"I know be real Ava, Tess come on", said Zan rolling his eyes.

"You are a good person I knew that for a long time, you helped me and stood by me when Rath and Vilondra betrayed me", said Zan closing his eyes to the betrayal.

It still hurt that his supposed best-friend and sister would do that.

"Yeah you pretty much stuck with us", said Maria hugging Ava.

"And your stuck with me", said Kyle pulling her to her feet and kissing her slowly.

Ava blushed when everyone stared at them smiling.

"What about you Liz, you were mind warped to and so were you Max", said Serena looking concerned now.

"I can check if there is any damage to you Max", said Serena.

Liz looked at Max scared. She didn't want him to see her rape again.

"It's alright baby", said Max reading her mind. Liz sat down and Max got to work.

There was heavy damage to her brain as well. When Max pulled away he had tears in his eyes.

"God they gave you so much damage", said Max crying.

What if he lost her? Max couldn't stop the tears from falling so much so that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Liz followed him in there and held him as he cried.

"What if I lost you?", repeated Max over and over again.

"You won't", said Liz in response.

Serena looked at everyone and said, "Let me check everyone, you were all around Tess, I'll get Max later".

On by one everyone sat in front of Serena to be examined. What Serena discovered blew her away. Everyone had some form of brain damage due to Tess's mind warps. By the time she was finished she was beyond angry.

"That bitch deserved to die", said Serena while sparks flew from her hand.

Jeremy as her long time friend and Zan as her soul mate knew that Serena was holding on by a thread. Laurie looked at everyone and felt anger too. That bitch had hurt not only her brother but people she was beginning to love as family. Sparks started flying from her hand as well. No one was surprised because Laurie had told them about Serena changing her the day after they arrived. Serena was scared and said she was sorry but Laurie brushed over her apology by saying that now she was truly one of the family. Jeremy like with Serena had helped her control it. Zan walked over to Serena and tried calming her down.

"No Zan she hurt them she hurt them there was so much damage and I didn't even get to Max yet", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

She knew that Zna was angry too but he was holding it in. She could hear his thoughts of reviving Tess and killing her over and over again. Max talked in them with Liz holding her hand. Max sat in front of Serena and nodded his head. Serena held his face and formed a connection. Serena never understood why she could heal, it wasn't meant to be her power but she guessed she must have gotten it from her dad some how. Serena looked into Max's soul and saw everything. She saw Liz and his love for her and she saw Isabel and Michael. The rest of them came after but she saw his love for them. Then came the horror. She saw him healing her future self and seeing what Agent Brooks did to her in the white room. Those scenes seem to merge with his stay in the white room. When Serena pulled away she had tears in her eyes. She noticed that Max had tears in his eyes also. She hugged him and cried hard into his chest.

"You didn't deserve it you didn't deserve it", repeated Serena over and over again.

Max held her as she cried. He was remembering Serena's stay there as well. She was raped in there. That's why future Serena was never sure if her child, her daughter was Brian's or Agent Brooks. Brian took responsibility but Serena knew that it hurt him to not know if that as his child.

"Thank god that timeline is over", said Max out loud.

Max looked at his brother and motioned for him to take her. Zan nodded his head and Serena cried into his chest. He got flashes too from her stay in the white room and almost feel to the floor.

"That will never happen I promise", said Zan holding her tightly.

Everyone looked at them and knew what they were talking about. Maria had tears in her eyes and Michael held on to her trying his hardest not to cry himself. Isabel clung tightly to Alex how had unshed tears in his eyes, Laurie held Jeremy's hands, Max hugged Liz kissing her head while she cried, and Ava sat in Kyle's lap with her head to his chest. He hugged her tightly and thank god they didn't go through the white room in this lifetime. They sat there all afternoon and tried to get rid of the demons that they faced the last year in the half. They were healing a part of themselves that they didn't know was hurt.

Alex opened up about his nightmares, which shocked Maria and Liz. Liz talked about her fear of losing Max and the baby, Serena talked about her getting memories from the white room, so did Max, Kyle talked about how Tess betrayed him. Ava talked about how Rath used to beat her but she was to scared to tell Zan. Zan was angry after that at himself for not protecting her. Ava told him it wasn't his fault. Zan talked about his betrayal and torture in the hands of Nicholas. Maria talked about how she felt when she lost Alex, Michael talked about Hank and how long he was getting beat up, Laurie talked about her stay in the asylum and how scared she was and the pain of losing her father, while Jeremy added to the story about his own stay with the FBI. They all talked into the night they all healed that night.

"I think we are going to be okay", said Liz later that night in bed with Max.

Max nodded his head and said, "I think so too".


	55. Biological Trigger

Chapter 55:

They had left Laurie's home three weeks ago and had sort of fall into a routine. They would hang out at the Crash Down or Serena and Michael's house after work. Liz had gotten the job that Serena's mother had sort out for her and started working at the lab a week ago. Her mother had called while they were at Laurie's home to give her the good news. Zan wanted a job and like his brother decided to work at the UFO center which Serena found to be hilarious. He knew that his parents weren't counting on him coming into the picture so he knew he had to save up for college and apply for scholarships. When he had gotten the job he mother asked him why and he told her the truth. Diane Evans called family for a meeting where she explained that Phillip and her were taking a year out of Max and Isabel's tuition and combined it to make up at least two years of Zan. Zan told them that they didn't need to do that and that it wasn't fair to Isabel and Max but his sister and brother said that it was okay and that would gladly give it to him. Phillip and Diane informed Zan that they saved some for his third year of college but they would all have to find a way to pay the last year. They all agreed hence the job.

Serena knew that Michael was restless and took and trip with Maria to the Museum in Santa Fe and submitted his drawings that he had hidden away in his room to the museum. At first Michael was angry with them but when they showed him the check for $1000 for a picture that he drew of Maria he shut up. Now he had a deal with them to submit at least ten drawings. Michael was beyond excited about that. He felt like he had a career. Maria reminded that he did have a career.

"Michael you do have a gift, I'm so proud of you", said Maria kissing his forehead.

He was pretty proud of himself too. Who knew having a sister that broke into your room and stole was a good thing.

"I told you they were great, you owe me", said Serena sitting down at the Crash Down after work.

She was working part time as a nurse assistant. She had taken the course in LA last year so she worked there. Michael didn't understand why since her father sent her money. Serena informed him that Kal wasn't always there for her and she learned how to take care of herself. It didn't matter that now he decided to finaically support her even though she was happy with the house.

"Hey guys, what do you want", said Ava with her Crash Down uniform.

Kyle looked at her up and down. Man she was sexy. Ava had decided to work at the Crash Down not only for the extra money but she wanted to contribute to the household expense. She wanted to get into college and she knew she needed to save money. Kyle had also gotten a job as a mechanic. They were all working stiffs with the exception of Isabel who instead spent her time volunteering at Roswell Memorial where Serena worked. Alex had a job to work on his computer. He decided to fix computers as a job. It paid pretty well also plus he enjoyed it.

His parents laid off a bit with the smothering and actually let him breath a little. They wanted him to stay home and be home-schooled but he said he wanted ton go to graduation and prom and since Isabel wasn't there he would have to be to get tickets for them. His parents finally relented but they weren't happy.

Max and Zan walked in from their job. They were on a lunch break. Serena giggled at Zan's uniform and he rolled his eyes. Serena was getting a kick out of this but internally Zan was laughing to because this week Serena was going to be in heat. She didn't mention it but he knew it was coming and he couldn't wait to make her suffer.

"I love the uniform Serena", said Zan.

Serena rolled here eyes. She didn't get Zan's fantasy about nurse uniforms. Liz was the only one not there because she had to drive to UNM that was more then an hour away. Liz was excited about her job and she even got them to agree that if she got into Harvard that they would give her a transfer so she could always work in the lab. Now everyone was sitting at the Crash eating and laughing. Mr. Parker looked on the group of people with a smile. They all seemed to mesh well together. He was happy that his Lizzy found such important people. He looked at Serena how had given his child a chance to live her dream. He was thankful. When Liz told him about the job and who got it for her Jeff decided to thank the young woman in person.

"Oh Maria when do you have to fly down to Boston to do the audition for that school, you know for your singing?", asked Serena.

"The audition is in the middle of September. Its on the 21st. Then with Jilliard its on October 5th. ", replied Maria.

"I'll tell my dad he said he would pay for the flight", said Serena sipping her soda.

Maria nodded her head and said, "Thanks, that really helps me and my mom, even with the new income being married to Dad money is still tight. Amy two weeks ago decided not to wait and have a large wedding and instead opted to invite their small group of friends. Serena told them not to buy a large house because when her and Michael go to college they would give Jim and Amy their house. The only thing that she made them promise was that they would keep a room for her and Michael when they came home for Thanksgiving and Christmas especially Michael because he needed a family. Michael was there when Serena made the deal and was eternally grateful. He was afraid of what he was going to do when Serena gave the house up. Serena could go to her parents' house in LA but where did that leave him. Serena must have known or something, call it sister intuition because she made sure to include Michael in the deal. In fact that was the most important part of the deal. Max thought Michael was crazy for worrying because his mom already planned to invite him over. Michael had a lot of family and Max reminded him of that. Jim and Amy were beyond grateful for the offer even though they would have to wait a year for the new house.

Ava and Amy started getting close and Amy insisted that she call her mom. Ava was happy about that. Now they were all living in Maria's home and Jim sold his old house with Kyle. They fixed the attic and made Kyle's room up there and with some alien help installed a bathroom. All the guys pitched in and made it live able. Ava moved into the guest room and out of Maria's room even though she missed Maria and her sleep over parties she liked her own room.

One week passed and Serena was starting to feel the affects of her biological trigger.

"Damn it", mumbled Serena to herself one night two days before her birthday while taking a cold shower.

She had hoped it wouldn't come since she wasn't feeling it all day but now she was beyond horny. Thank god was home right now or she knew she would jump him. Serena walked out of the shower and felt her core arch and she reached down and touched her clit. Serena closed her eyes and rubbed it.

"God, god that feels good", mumbled Serena leaning her back against the door as she rubbed faster.

She came with a gush but it just made her hornier. She went back and took another shower, a very cold one.

"Damn", said Serena as she slid down into the tub and open her legs and played with her nipple ring and her clit.

She needed Zan in her but she had to control herself. Even though she loved Zna she wanted their first time to be special not because of being in heat. She closed the shower and got dressed in her jammies and walked out into the living room to find Michael and Maria asleep watching TV. Serena went to wake Maria up so she wouldn't miss curfew.

"Hey Maria get up you have like twenty minutes to get home", said Serena.

Maria woke up and look at Serena who had a glazed look in her eyes.

"So it began", said Maria laughing.

"Not funny go home", said Serena rolling her eyes at her brother's girlfriend.

Michael woke up and heard what Maria said.

"So it is happening I thought you said it would go away because it didn't happen during the day", said Michael rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I thought it would go away but it's not and right now I need your help avoiding Zan", said Serena.

"How do we do that we always hang out together", said Maria getting her purse on her way home.

"I don't know but it is getting worse, I feel like I have to have him it's crazy", said Serena getting frustrated.

"This is really one of those times I wished I didn't pierce down there and my nipples", said Serena.

Michael gave a look of disgust.

"Man I don't want to hear this", said Michael.

"Then help me", said Serena pleadingly.

Serena's eyes turned dark purple and she ran to her bathroom and steeped into the bathtub turning on the water not even to take off her clothes. This was killing her already and every minute it was getting worse. She could hear Maria laughing on her way out. Serena went back into her room and looked at the picture of her and Zan. Not a good idea. She pulled down her soggy pants and played with herself again. It was driving her nuts but she got off quicker looking at his face. When she came she felt a little bit better but she knew it would only last for like 10 minutes before it happened again. She knew she would have to lock herself in her room not to jump Zan's bones. Thank god she had these three days off form work. Now all she had to do was avoid him.

"So you will bring her down to the Crash Down at 8 o clock everyone should be there and we will yell surprise alright", said Maria sitting in her car with Michael in front of Serena and Michael's home.

"Maria we have gone through this, I know what I have to do, besides I hope I don't have to bring her kicking and screaming to her own surprise birthday party, knowing Serena she is going to try to avoid Zan and not leave her room", said Michael.

"Maybe they need to do it just make it romantic you know", said Maria.

She could tell this was hard on Serena she already was seeing the glazed passion look on her home girl's face.

"Eww Maria I don't want to know about my sister sex life, that's her business", said Michael shuddering.

Maria laughed and kissed Michael soundly on the lips and Michael got out of the car waving to his girl when he heard Serena cursing up a storm inside.

"Serena what's wrong", said Michael concerned.

"Nothing alright Michael just frustrated", said Serena trying to catch her breath.

Michael shuddered again and mumbled to himself, "Eww".

"Mom I'm home", yelled Maria coming into the living to find her brother and Zan playing Madden football with Max and Liz lounging on the sofa kissing softly.

"What's up guys?", asked Maria walking in and throwing her pursing on the sofa next to Liz and Max.

"Where's Ava?", asked Maria when she didn't notice her sister.

Maria considered her a sister now since she was so close to her and she would eventually marry Kyle anyway.

"She is upstairs watching TV, some rerun of some show on the WB", said Kyle not looking up from his game with Zan.

"Zan I got something to tell you", said Maria giggling.

"What?", asked Zan not looking up from his game.

Max and Liz did look up though.

"It happened", stated Maria simply.

Zan turned up more like had whip lash from looking up so quickly and Kyle beat his team because of it.

"She told me to help her stay away from you", said Maria laughing.

Max and Liz smiled. They knew this would happen. Serena had hoped beyond hoped that this biological thing would no kick in and since all day it didn't she convinced herself but not the others that it wouldn't happen. Zan had a smirk on his face.

"Zan don't ", said Ava walking into the living room.

"What I'm not going to touch her just rev her up a little", said Zan smirking.

"That is so wrong Zan", said Liz rolling her eyes.

Max had a smirk on his face too. He knew exactly what Zan planned to do.

"Well Mr. Evan what is that smirk about you know what he is going to do don't you?", asked Liz looking at her boyfriend's face.

"Yup and no I'm not telling you", said Max.

Liz pouted and he pulled her lower lip sucking it with his teeth.

"It's not right", said Ava but she was laughing to.

She didn't understand why Serena protested so much I mean it's Zan she loved him why not give into the urge. Her and Kyle did and even Isabel and Alex had lost themselves in the world of sex only Serena remained a virgin. Zan didn't complain though because he loved her and because they did other stuff to satisfy him too.

"Look I'm going to make it romantic, she deserves that, but her denying me is not cool and I am planning revenge", said Zan smirking.

Max laughed at his brother.

"Alright everyone ready for the surprise party right, Serena doesn't know right?", asked Maria.

"Nope she doesn't she thinks we just hanging out", said Ava form her seat across from Max and Liz who returned to kissing.

Ava rolled her eyes at them. Maria just smirked.

"Yeah I got her a good present", said Zan.

"What is it?", asked Maria.

"Nope not going to tell you, it's a surprise for Serena", said Zan returning his attention back to the play station.

Maria rolled her eyes and her and Ava got to talking about what they were going to wear.

"Hey where is Isabel and Alex?", asked Maria after ten minutes.

"Isabel took the jeep and is hanging out with Alex in other words her and Alex are necking or something to that affect", replied Ava and laughed when Max and Zan groaned.

"That's my sister you know", said Max covering his ears.

"I don't want to hear about her necking anyone", said Zan.

"We could neck.", whispered Liz into Max's ears and licking it.

Max's eyes glazed over and he wanted her but Isabel had his car.

"Zan let me have your car", said Max.

Zan didn't even look up when he tossed Max his car keys. Zna had been saving up in NY to buy a car and he hid his money in his home a.k.a the sewer system. He was surprised when he and his parents went back to get some of his stuff a couple of days after returning from Laurie's house that is was still there. Diane cried a little bit at how her son was living. She assured Zan he would never live like that and so did Jim when he went with Ava to get her stuff. Anyway Zan brought a nice used car a little Toyota that ran great. Isabel and Max still shared the jeep that they got after their old jeep was supposedly "stolen".

"Don't break the seats", said Zan.

Max glared at his brother and said, "Like you and Serena haven't already done that".

Zan blushed at that. He always blushed when thinking about Serena in that way.

"Max oh god Max", yelled Liz that was bucking her hips into his face in the backseat with Max was licking her cunt.

"Umm you taste so good", said Max moaning himself.

He loved to see Liz so pleasured. Liz came right there with a gush.

"My turn", said Liz saucily and made Max lay on his back while she licked and sucked him into an orgasm.

Max yelled out his release. When he felt himself becoming flaccid Liz impaled herself onto his semi-erect penis.

"Liz oh god.", yelled Max as she bounced up and down hard onto his penis.

He felt so good and he would never get tired of having her impaled unto his penis. He grabbed one of her nipple and tugged it with his teeth making her milk him into another orgasm. After they lay in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Serena was in her house taking a shower every hour or so. Michael had long gone to bed and she was going crazy. She looked up when she heard a tapping sound. She looked into the eyes of the man that was driving her crazy. She felt herself get wet and her nipple harden. God this was going to be hard she thought when she opened her window to let him in.


	56. Asking permission

Chapter 56:

Alex closed his bedroom door and saw the goddess laying on his bed. He made sure that his parents were asleep.

"Hey", said Isabel smiling at him.

They had been intimate for a week now. She still remembered their first time. She made the first move because she knew that Alex wanted to respect her. Her mind drifted to that night where she gave him her body.

Flashback:

Alex walked into his room and his senses into overdrive. He looked around and saw candles lit and Isabel the Elle Mcpherson of West Roswell High laying on his bed in a black teddy. Her hair was curled and she wore high heeled back pumps, what Maria would consider Fuck Me Pumps.

"Welcome Home Alex", said Isabel in a husky voice.

Alex knew that his mouth was hanging open but he couldn't help it. He was so beautiful.

"Isabel", whispered Alex looking at her again.

God she was amazing. Isabel got over his bed and walked towards him. She circled around him like she was a predator seeking her prey. He was like a lioness no a panther, she was slick and graceful.

"How was your day?", asked Isabel smiling.

She knew what she was doing to Alex. He was so adorable.

"Fine", squeaked Alex still staring at Isabel.

Isabel smiled and kissed him slowly.

"Well I know you probably worked hard, I know that you was fixing all the computers at my father's office, so I thought you deserved a reward", said Isabel licking his chin.

Alex's eyes glazed over. My god she was trying to kill him.

"I think I deserve anything you are willing to give me", said Alex.

"I'll give you anything", said Isabel.

Alex grabbed Isabel into his arms and kissed her softy while she moaned. He rubbed her butt that was clad only in a thong. That got him hard quickly. She gasped at his bold move.

"Alex I never knew", said Isabel as he laid her out on his bed.

He kissed her neck and sucked softly. Isabel moaned loudly at that.

"You are so beautiful a real princess just for me", said Alex.

He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Alex?", asked Isabel.

"I just keep thinking that if Serena didn't save me I wouldn't be able to feel you, to be with you like this", said Alex hugging her closer to him.

"You were with me even in death I would see you and hear you, you dance with me when I thought I was leaving for Antar", said Isabel.

Alex raised his head and looked at her.

"Really?", asked Alex.

"Yeah you were always with me, always a part of me, you're my soul mate, and I didn't need a fortune teller to tell me that, you're my heart Alex Whitman", said Isabel smiling up at him.

"I love you belle, so much you're my soul mate too", replied Alex.

"Okay, Alex will you make love to me?", asked Isabel.

"Yes I will be honored to make love to you", said Alex kissing her on the mouth.

He kissed her shoulder pulling the straps of the teddy down with his teeth, while Isabel rubbed his back in an up and down motion. After a while there were both undressed kissing on the bed.

Isabel looked Alex in the eye and said the words that always got his heart leaping in his chest, "I love you Alex", said Isabel with a look a passion on her eyes that Alex tucked that image in his heart.

He would always remember how Isabel looked under him. Alex slid into her then and Isabel rolled her eyes in the back of his head.

"Oh God Alex", screamed Isabel when Alex moved slowly but firmly into her cunt.

"Oh god Isabel your so tight", said Alex.

He hated hurting her when he tore through her virgin barrier but she healed herself.

"Alex oh god", screamed Isabel into his ear raking her nails on his back.

Alex didn't even feel the pain that her nails caused he just felt like he was floating on air being part of Isabel.

"Alex I love you", said Isabel panting from the incredible sensation of having pumping into her body.

"I love you too forever", said Alex as he raised her legs and put one on his shoulder slipping more deeply into her body.

Isabel screamed loudly. "God, your in so deep", said Isabel.

God she never knew that Alex would be such a great lover. He was always shy and seemed unsure when talking to her even sometimes now he would act like that, but he was so passionate when he made love to her and he drew out her desires making her crave him more. He was an excellent lover. She felt the orgasm from toes and she felt it coming into her stomach. Alex must have known because he reached between them and flicked her clit and she clamped down onto his penis and came on a scream.

"Alexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", screamed Isabel when she heard Alex screaming her name come at the same time as her.

She felt the movement of her soul. It merged with her and she knew they will never be apart again. She lifted her head and looked into the eyes of the man that loved her for her and smiled.

"Wow", said Alex and they laughed.

Alex rolled off her body and pulled her next to him kissing her forehead.

"I love you princess, my future wife", said Alex drifting off to sleep.

Isabel smiled. They had informed both set of parents the week they came home that they were getting married. The parents were a little taken back but weren't shocked since Alex was thought to be dead it would make sense that Isabel would want him to be with him always. They gave their permission but Isabel and Alex had to promise to be careful and not let it interfere with their education. Isabel didn't want to wait to get married and asked to be married in December. The parents didn't like it very much but understood. Isabel would live in the Whitman's home until they got into college next year. They told their parents that they were all going to Boston. Since Alex was the only child his parents gave them the two connecting rooms in the house so that they could make it like their own apartment after they got married.

End Flashback

"Hey baby, don't you look beautiful", said Alex kissing her neck.

Isabel giggled. Alex was the only one that could make her do that.

"I got to go home soon because Max needs the jeep", said Isabel moaning as licked her earlobe.

"I can't wait to have you as my wife Isabel, thank you for making me happy", said Alex kidding her mouth then pulling her off his bed, that will become their bed soon.

Isabel smiled, "I love it, that I'm going to be your wife, I can't wait", said Isabel smiling up at him.

Alex leaned down and kissed her.

"I can't wait neither", said Alex.

Alex smiled walking his fiancé to the door and to her jeep. He kissed her softly again and walked into the house leaning against the door inside his house he sighed. He looked up and saw his mother staring at him with a smile on her face. She handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I thought you were asleep", said Alex.

"I was but I got up and wanted something sweet so join your mother okay" she said smiling.

Alex smiled at his mother and hugged her kissing her forehead.

"No problem mom, I love you, you know that right", said Alex.

Her eyes misted and she smiled through her tears. "I know I love you too, she answered.

"Hey Zan, where's Max and Liz it's almost time for Liz's curfew", said Isabel walking into the living room of the Valenti household.

"They went out to "park" they should be back soon, Isabel I need a favor, I'm going to Serena's house tonight and I need you to cover for me with mom", said Zan pleading with his sister.

"Alright I'll think of something", answered Isabel.

Zan smiled.

"It happened didn't it?", asked Isabel form the sofa laughing.

"Yup", said Zan pulling Isabel to sit next to him.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Her and Zan were as close as her and Max are. When she had nightmares or when she needed to talk to him about anything he was there for her. She sometimes slept in his room, sometimes Max slept on the floor of his room too when he had nightmares. They all completed each other. Zan completed them.

"Hey let's roll, I don't want Liz to miss curfew, you know her dad is keeping a close eye on my since I asked permission to marry Liz", said Max walking in the living room of the Valenti house looking satisfied.

Zan and Isabel lifted their eyebrows at Max, "Then you might want to wipe the lipstick from you neck", said Isabel laughing.

Max blushed and Liz reached over and wiped it from his neck. She smile at him, they had fun.

"Alright let's go, first let's say bye to everyone", said Zna walking into the kitchen of the house where she saw Ava, Kyle, Maria, Amy, and Jim laughing together as a family.

Zan looked at Ava and smiled she was happy that's all he ever wanted for her.

"We are leaving now we wanted to say bye", said Max holding Liz's hand.

"Alright bye guys, get home safely", said Amy.

She loved sitting here like this with her family. She had two daughters and a son and a great husband life was good.

"Bye we will see you guys tomorrow to get the rest of the details down for Serena's party alright", said Maria smiling.

"Alright bye Ria", said Liz hugging her best-friend.

Liz had never seen Maria so happy before and that made her happy.

"Bye Girlfriends", said Maria getting up and hugging her two male best-friends her partners in crime.

"Bye", said max at the same time.

Isabel and said, "Bye everyone, I got to go home and plan for my wedding", said Isabel jumping up and down.

Zan rolled his eyes and looked at Max who was also in a daze looking at Liz. His siblings were getting married.

"Alright guys, go home, this surprise party is a big event for you all before school starts", said Jim looking at the three Evans kids.

He was proud of them like he was proud of his own kids. He looked at his daughters and son and smiled.

"Alright peace, let's roll", said Zan he was going to go to Serena's house.

"Yeah I don't want my father to not give Max permission for marrying me, I'm surprised he said it was okay", said Liz remembering the night where both couples Isabel and Alex and her and Max invited their parents to the Crash Down to tell them the news together.

Flashback:

"Mom, dad we need to tell you something", said Max.

Isabel nodded their head and all the parents at down and look curiously at their children.

"What is it?", asked Diane.

"Umm you know I love Liz very much", said Max looking not at his parents but at the Parkers.

"Because of that I asked her to marry me", said Max looking down at his hands and not at Jeff Parker.

"I wanted your blessing", said Max again when he didn't hear anyone say anything.

"What about school?", asked Nancy Parker after a long silence.

She was shocked but she knew that Max loved her daughter but they were so young.

"We still plan to go to Harvard in Boston in fact all of us are moving together, this won't mess her education I promise you, I just love your daughter very much and I wanted to marry her", said Max looking down.

Jeff Parker rose form his seats and look at the young man that his daughter loved with all her heart.

"This won't hurt her schooling right?", asked Jeff.

Max nodded his head yes.

"Alright I'll give you permission, just don't make me regret it", said Jeff shocking Max.

"Really?", said Max getting up.

Jeff nodded his head and laughed when Max hugged him.

"Thank you won't regret it I promise", said Max shacking his Jeff's hand with a big smile on his face.

Phillip and Diane were not really surprised by the marriage proposal and they hugged Liz welcoming her to the family. Liz smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Alright Isabel what is your news?", asked Phillip looking at the young man the captured his baby girl's heart.

"Umm sir I asked Isabel to marry me", said Alex looking at Phillip head on even though he was scared out his mind.

Phillip's eyebrows lifted up and looked at the young man again.

"I love him daddy, I thought I lost him and I don't want to ever go through again I need him daddy with me always", said Isabel looking at her father then turned her attention to the Whitman's.

Alex's mother had tears in her eyes but she looked happy. Alex's father was surprised but he looked like he gave permission already.

"I love your son", said Isabel.

Alex's mother nodded her head and hugged her.

"I know you do, I give my permission, we both do", said Alex's mother and Alex's dad nodded.

Isabel smiled and hugged them then turned her attention to her parents.

"Just like with Max, I don't want her education compromised Alex and I know your goal is M.I.T. I want is best for my daughter and I know you will give her that, so I give my blessing also", said Phillip.

Isabel squealed and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you daddy", said Isabel with tears in her eyes.

Phillip looked at Alex and shook the young man's hand.

"I'll take care of her I promise", said Alex.

"I know you will son", said Phillip.

"Is that all Zan and Michael are not going to come out here and tell me they are getting married too, I can't lose another baby", said Diane.

"No mom not yet", said Zan from behind her joined with the rest of the teens.

"Since I don't see any blood shed that means that there is two engaged couple in our little group huh", said Michael smirking.

"Yeah that's right Michael", said Max rolling his eyes.

Serena, Ava, and Maria looked at each other and squealed loudly running up to Isabel and Lzi jumping up and down. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Women", mumbled Michael looking at his girl.

He knew he was going to marry her too but he wanted to wait until he made sure he got into college and that his paintings were selling because he wanted to support her, give her everything she deserved.

"I heard that Michael", said Diane Evans hugging him.

"Hey baby, you didn't come to dinner last night", said Diane frowning.

"I know I'm sorry but I had to finish this painting the deadline was this morning I left a message on the answering machine, you didn't get it?", asked Michael.

He didn't like it when she frowned.

"Yeah I did but I missed my son", said Diane.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I promise no more missed dinners", said Michael hugging her to him.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He loved her she was his mother. He still didn't call her mom yet but he would soon. Max, Isabel and Maria smiled at Michael. They knew he was happy. He had a mother and father and plus he had Serena's mother too. Kim always made sure to send him clothing and talk to him when she called.

"Alright don't hog mom, I need my hug too", said Zan making a show of pushing Michael away.

Diane laughed while Michael rolled his eyes. Zna hugged his mother tightly and kissed her cheeks.

"So you didn't kill Max?", asked Zan laughing.

"No I didn't kill your brother I kind of figured it was going to happen", said Diane.

She looked at Phillip talking to Michael about his latest painting. They were so proud of their kids.

"So did it sell Michael?", asked Phillip with his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Yeah it did, they loved the picture of Maria, they wanted to me to send something else in this morning I hope it sells", said Michael.

"It will you are very talented, did I tell you how proud of you we are", said Phillip.

Michael looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah thank you", said Michael blushing.

Maria saw this and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had a family.

"So Zan when are you going to asked Serena to marry you?", asked Diane into his ear.

"I don't know mom but I know I will, I love her,", said Zan looking at his girl that was laughing with Isabel.

Diane followed his eyes and smiled. She knew he was going to ask soon. Zan hugged his mother and join the rest of them.

End of Flashback

"Max I love you see you tomorrow I don't have to work so come by and we could go out to a picnic", said Liz licking his chin.

Max groaned and kissed her softly. Isabel got a ride with Zan while he took Liz in his jeep.

"Alright sexy I got to go up. I love you very much", said Liz.

Max kissed her eyelids and smiled at him.

"We will miss you", said Liz taking his hand and rubbing her stomach.

"I will miss you guys too", said Max.

"Soon Liz we will be husband and wife I can't wait", said Max kissing her while walking her to her door.

Liz smiled.

"Me neither I can't wait", said Liz.

They had decided to wait right after graduation to get married. In fact they were getting married the day after graduation.

"Alright lover I got to go", said Liz not letting go hugging him.

Nancy walked downstairs with Jeff looked at their daughter with her fiancé.

"Since I know you will be married, Jeff and I and your parents have decided that Max you can spend some nights here", said Nancy looking at Max's shocked face.

"Really Mom?", asked Liz.

"Yes I know you love her and I wouldn't want to be away from the one I love, you can spend time at his house too but only for three day a week, so you pick where and tell us", said Nancy.

"Come on up Max", said Jeff smiling at Max's still shocked face.

Max walked in after Liz and saw Jeff wink at him. He almost fell on the floor at that. Liz took Max to her room and closed the door. Max sat down on the bed while Liz got ready for bed. He loved to see her like this.

"This is great Max", said Liz with her eyes twinkling.

Max nodded his head and he grabbed her and kissed her. He took her bed that night and she remembered that he had to thank that Madame Vivian later she was right about not being left wanting.

"What are you doing here Zan", asked Serena shacking from desire from seeing him. He looked down at her and smirked. Oh yeah this was going to be fun.


	57. Temptation Begins

Chapter 57:

"Zan what are you doing here", asked Serena trying not to moan.

God he was sexy looking at her. Her eyes widen he knew. Damn it.

"I just came to see you I didn't see you this afternoon", said Zan sitting down on her bed.

"What are you doing?", asked Serena.

"Don't you have to be home right now I don't want Diane getting mad at you", said Serena backing away from him.

God she wanted him. She could feel how wet she was. Her clit was jumping at the sight of him. She rubbed her legs together trying to take the ache away it didn't help. Only one thing would help now and that was riding Zan hard.

"Serena what's wrong?", asked Zan taking in her sweating face and her rubbing her legs together.

Her breathing was shallow and she kept licking her lips looking at him like she wanted to jump him.

"Zan you know that I'm in heat right now you have to leave", said Serena moving to her bedroom door.

"Serena why?", asked Zan coming up to her while she looked for a way around him.

"I can't Zan not like this we talked about this, I want you so much right now but not like this", said Serena almost begging him.

IN her heart she knew the words were wrong though because she knew she wanted him and wanted him now.

"Please baby don't come any closer", said Serena rubbing her legs together again.

Damn it, her nipples were getting hard. She needed relief and Zan looking at her like that wasn't helping.

"Serena I", said Zan coming closer to her.

"Please Zan don't god this is hard", said Serena moaning as she reached for her nipple under her shirt.

She tweaked it and slid to the ground.

"Please Zan you have to leave", said Serena moaning loudly putting her hand in her pants rubbing her clit.

Zan looked at her and felt his manhood rise. God she was sexy. Serena threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Zan please you have to leave", said Serena begging him.

Zan shook his head and felt her forehead. She was burning up. Serena moaned again pulling at her nipple rings.

"God Zan", moaned Serena looking at him while she rubbed her clit.

He smiled at her.

"Let me help you", said Zan.

He wanted have his revenge but, he would instead help her feel better for now. Serena grabbed his hand and moaned. He began to feel her need, he felt the connection to her. Serena started breathing heavily in an out and rubbed harder. Serena shook her head at his suggestion.

"No not like this", said Serena running to the bathroom.

She took off her clothes quickly and turned on the shower turning it to cold. She slid to the ground and breath in and out trying to get her body under control. God, damn it. Zna walked into the bathroom and looked at her in the tub. Serena's eyes glazed over.

"Please Zan not like this", she kept repeating.

"Just let me help you", said Zan still noticing even with the cold water her nipples was still erect.

He was horny now too.

"Please Zna I want to fuck you so much right now but it's not what I need I need you to make love to me when the time is right", said Serena trying still to get her body under control.

"Serena look at me, I love you, I want and need to make love to you", said Zan playing with her nipple while she moaned.

Serena bucked her hips up and down trying to easy the ache.

"Please Zan don't do this, god", said Serena.

"Fuck it", said Serena pulling him into the shower and kissing him with this primal force.

She rubbed her naked body against his black jeans.

"Please Please", she kept repeating over and over again.

Zan got hard and moaned himself and then pulled away.

"Serena you deserve better then this, I promise soon we will do this but you are right not like this", said Zan trying to control his own raging hormones.

Serena whimpered and put three fingers in her cunt riding it hard while her other hand played with her nipple. Zan saw this and pulled her fingers form her cunt and she whimpered again. He placed her other hand on her nipples while he pulled her hips to his face licking her. Serena began screaming and bucking her hips into his face. He licked and sucked her to completion. Serena trembled but even though the ache eased a bit she still was horny.

"It won't go away Zan I need you", said Serena while Zan picked her up and toweled her body off and walked into her bedroom pacing her naked form on the bed.

"I know it's hard but I want it to be perfect for you", said Zan brushing her bangs from her face.

"I know I want that too", said Serena but it was hard to say that when all she wanted to do was ride him.

"But I can't turn this thing off, I need you inside me and want to fuck you it hurts Zan", said Serena rubbing her nipple again.

"I know baby I know but soon me and you", said Zan once again helping her with the ache by putting three of his fingers into her wet cunt.

She rode his hand hard and bucked her hips. "Zan please god please", scream Serena pulling her nipple again.

Serena came in a gush again. Serena finally calmed down enough to put on some clothes.

She looked back at Zan sitting on the bed and said, "I'm sorry Zan for this, it is weird and I'm sorry", said Serena looking down.

"What do you have to be sorry for, this is a part of you and I love every part of you", said Zan.

Serena smiled through her tears. He didn't think she was a freak this was good. NO not now. Her nipples stood again and moaned rubbing her legs together again.

"Zan you have to go home, it gets worst with you here", said Serena sliding to the ground humping her hand again.

Zan smirked and walked up to her with passion filled eyes. Serena's eyes fell to his jeans and saw his hard on. Zan looked at her and felt a leap in his dick again. Serena looked at him and jumped him. She kissed him hard and fast.

"Fuck I need to fuck you, please", said Serena rubbing her cunt against his jeans. Zan smirked at that.

Meanwhile Ava laid down on her bed but she was feeling horny and needed Kyle. They began sleeping together for like 3 weeks now. She loved him and she remembered clearly their first time.

Flashback:

Ava came home tired from work and sat down in her living room. Today was an especially rough day. The football team came in and made rude comments at her and Maria defended her. She loved Maria that's why she took the job.

"Hey baby", said Kyle walking into the room and saw Ava sitting there.

"Hey Kyle", said Ava closing her eyes.

"Rough day?", asked Kyle.

Ava nodded her head while he sat down and took off her shoes to rub her feet.

"Oh Kyle that feels good", moaned Ava.

Kyle smiled and said, "Tell me all about it", said Kyle kissing her pinky toe which made her giggle.

She told him about burning her hand and this kid spilling soda on her and about his football buddies harassing her. Kyle got mad at that and began to pace back and forth.

"No way are they going to talk to you like that", said Kyle clenching his fists.

Ava got up and rubbed his shoulders.

"Kyle it's alright they were just being guys", said Ava.

Kyle turned around and hugged her.

"I love you Kyle", said Ava.

Kyle kissed her softly. Ava moaned softly.

"I love you too", said Kyle.

Ava began rubbing her body against him and he looked into her blue eyes and feel into her soul.

"Make love to me", said Ava looking at the man she loved.

They were alone in the house. Amy was out of town and the Jim went with her, Maria was closing the Crash Down. They were completely alone. Kyle nodded his head and picked her up making her giggle and climbed up to his room. He laid her down on his bed and looked at her new colored red hair. She looked different but beautiful just the same.

"I love you", said Kyle kissing her nose.

She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, now show me", said Ava pulling her boyfriend down kissing her with all the passion she could muster.

Kyle groaned when she took off their clothes. She was amazing. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard making her arch off the bed. He kissed her naval and knew this was his he never felt so possessive before but this was his he knew that. He slid into her and died. He knew god it felt good. He pumped slowly at first but then he started to lose control in her small and tight body.

"God Ava good feel good", yelled Kyle pumping harder into her body.

He couldn't even put a sentence together. Ava clenched her walls onto his penis milking him into an orgasm.

"Kyle oh god", screamed Ava when he flicked her clit.

Kyle came then and felt like his heart pumped out his chest. He fell on top of her body.

"Oh god", whispered Kyle still trembling.

"That was amazing", said Ava pulling the covers on top of them.

End of Flashback

"Kyle", purred Ava crawling on top of body.

She kissed his mouth while he moaned.

"Ava?", said Kyle waking up from his dream.

She nodded her head and he smiled pulling under him. "I love you", said Kyle brushing her hair form her eyes. She smiled at him and for the next few hours showed him how much she loved him.

Serena was trembling with need trying to ease the ache. Zan unwrapped her legs from his waist and she looked at him confused. Zan smirked at her look.

"Nope not like this", said Zan.

Serena was shaking with need and he kissed her mouth slowly revving her up again and pulled away walking out of her room with Serena following him as he walked out of the house. Zan turned back and smiled at him.

"I love seeing you lose control, your sexy", said Zan kissing her again making her moan and he pulled away again leaving her horny then she has ever been.

"But Zan", said Serena with a glazed look in her eyes.

He laughed and tweaked her nipple and walked out leaving a frustrated Serena in shock. Zan walked to his car and smiled at the look on Serena's face. Yup this was going to be fun.


	58. Adoption of Peter

Chapter 58:

Max leaned on his elbows looking down at the love of his life. How did he get so lucky. He was together with her, expecting their first child, they were going to be married after graduation, everything was going good in his life. Max brushed the hair that fell in her eyes. To him she was an angel. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. Max was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Liz wake up until he felt her soft lips brush his.

"Good Morning, penny for your thoughts, Mr. Evans?", asked Liz looking up at him with her doe eyes.

"Good Morning I was thinking how my life keeps getting better, and that's because of you. I mean I get a brother, a whole group of friends that support me, and the best girl I could ask for and she is going to be my wife", said Max leaning down to kiss her again.

"Do I know this girl?", asked Liz smiling.

"Umm yeah I think you do", said Max smiling at the love of his life.

"I could get used to this", said Liz.

"Used to what?", asked Max.

"Waking up next to you, it's amazing", said Liz with love in her eyes.

Max kissed her again and crawled down to her stomach lifting up her t-shirt. Liz and Him had establish a ritual of speaking to the baby. Max kissed her still flat stomach and began singing softly to her tummy. He remembered this song by Creed about the lead singer and his child called "With Arms Wide Open", and he began singing the lyrics softly.

"Well I just heard the news today, seems like my life is going to change, I close my eyes begin to pray then tears of joy stream down my face, With arms wide open, under the sunlight welcome to the place I'll show you everything, with arms wide open, with arms wide open", sang Max.

Liz had tears streaming down her face. She loved when he sang to the baby. He was so loving and beautiful. Max looked up at her and got scared at her tears.

"What's wrong Liz?", asked Max kissing her forehead.

"Your so beautiful, the baby loves you singing to him and love it to Max", said an emotional Liz.

Max blushed.

"I just wanted to be connected to him", said Max sheepishly.

Liz nodded her head and brought Max head down to her stomach again where they sang together. "With Arms wide Open With Arms Wide Open". Liz played the hair on the nape of Max's neck that had a tendency to curl.

"He is going to look so much like you, I'm going have to keep these girls from calling my house", said Liz jokily.

Max just laughed.

"If you say so", said Max.

He loved her and his son so much. He couldn't lose them, if he did he would die. That thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Max, baby, what's wrong?", asked Liz when she felt tears on her stomach.

"I can't lose you", said Max trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You can't lose me, we belong together understand, I told this family doesn't work without you, that means you are stuck with me, how does that sound", said Liz still playing with his hair.

"That's sounds good", said Max kissing her stomach again.

"I love you Max", said Liz.

"I love too my queen", said Max.

"Let's get dressed", said Liz trying to get up.

"The guys are coming over to discuss the birthday party soon Max", said Liz when he didn't make a move to get up.

Max groaned and got off of her. They got dressed and went downstairs to already see the gang sitting down at their usual booth with the exception of Serena. They were all surprised to see Max there except Isabel. Her parents explained and let her stay at Alex's too. Max explained and Michael was in a word shock. Isabel got to work and told her of her plans and how she called Kal and Kim and that they would be there that morning of Serena's birthday. Zan was half asleep on the table.

"Hey bro sorry we boring you, this is for your girl you know", said Maria.

Zan looked at her and smirk.

"You didn't", said Max.

"I did", said Zan.

Max bust out laughing.

"Didn't what?", asked Michael.

Zan looked at Max and nodded and told them everything that happened the night before. Alex looked at them and bust out laughing. He knew that his sister was not happy.

"You know you have a very angry alien on your hands don't you, She was so mad this morning that she called into work to see if they were short handed, she rather work, she slammed every door in the house", said Michael laughing.

Isabel was laughing too. Zan could be evil when he wanted to be.

"Serena is mad", said Ava also laughing while she sipped her orange juice.

Kyle couldn't even contain his laughter that he fell out of seat.

"It's not funny", said Liz but she also had a smile on her face.

"Serena is cock blocking", said Zan.

"I'm just teasing she knows I love her and she isn't ready I get that, but not wanting to hang with me is wrong, she's my girlfriend, I would have helped with her problem", said Zan smirking.

"Anyway as interesting as my sister's sex life is, I got some news", said Michael.

"The painting I gave the art gallery in Santa Fe sold they are going to send me a check", said Michael.

Maria squealed loudly hugging her boyfriend.

"Did you tell mom?", asked Zan.

"Yup I did, she was so excited, I never saw I woman jump so high off the ground before", said Michael while Maria planted small kisses all over his face.

He had a big smile on his face. Everyone congradulated him and they hung out together until Ava and Maria had to get to work.

Meanwhile at Roswell Memorial a certain alien was furious.

"That jerk", mumbled Serena.

"Oh he wants to play I'll show him how hard I can play", said Serena to herself.

She walked into the room of 5 year old Peter.

"Hey Pete, how are you doing", said Serena. Peter had cancer and he was suffering badly some days but not today.

He was acting like his excited self.

"Hey Serena, I'm watching cartoons do you want to watch with me", said Peter with a pout that had all the nurses turning into jelly.

"Sure I have a break now let me get my lunch, so I could eat here with you", said Serena walking back to her locker and getting her turkey and Swiss sandwich when she was hit with another fever.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to work today. She shouldn't be getting horny in front of a kid. She stood there for 10 minutes until is went away. She walked into the room to find Peter eating his lunch and she sat next to his bed and smiled when she walked into the room.

"What took you so long?", asked Peter.

"I had to go to the little girl's room, let's make a toast", said Serena taking her soda bottle and Peter holding up his juice cup.

"What do we toast to?", asked Peter.

"To life and having fun", said Serena smiling at the little boy.

She loved him so much already. She always made sure he was comfortable. His parents were killed in a car accident. He was in foster care. She hoped he could hold on until she was legal so she could adopt him. She wanted him. She talked to Phillip already and he said it would be hard since he was sick all the time and that Serena wasn't married but he would try. Serena asked her father and Kal didn't like the idea but Kim did and they were trying.

"I heard something today", said Peter after a while.

"What?", asked Serena.

"Your parents want to adopt me", said Peter.

"Yeah they do, I asked them because you a special little boy and deserve a family", said Serena.

Peter smiled at her and said, "Alright I get you as a sister", said Peter.

"Yup, how does that sound?", asked Serena.

"It sounds good", said Peter.

Serena smiled and thought to herself that she could maybe get Zan to heal him. They got to talking about cartoons until Serena's lunch break was over.

"I love you kid", said Serena.

"I love you too Rena", said a sleepy Peter.

She kissed his forehead and smiled. He didn't know that Kal and Kim Langely had already signed papers for him to be adopted. Serena would have adopted him herself but she knew she wouldn't pass inspection so to speak. Kim and Kal were going to tell him about the whole alien thing, he was 5 years old he was more open then most adults set in their ways. Serena went back to work and unknown to her Zan was in the hospital healing her future brother. Peter was told by Zan about being alien and that his new parents would be too but he couldn't say anything. The boy understood and he was happy that he was getting parents. Kim and Kal surprised everyone by coming in a day earlier. Kim wanted to meet her son. When Peter met Kim he knew that this was his mother and he was happy. Kal was reserved at first but when he saw the little boy he felt it in his bones that he was a good kid. Kal and Kim stayed at the hospital with Zan while he healed Peter. All this went on but Serena didn't know. She was going to find out at her surprise party though.

Serena got home at 3:30 that afternoon exhausted and horny. She was tired of this shit and she knew Zna was playing with her. Well he had another thing coming if he thought he could play with her. Serena sighed and knew that the act she was putting on wasn't fooling no-one. She would jump his bones now if she could. Al least with each passing day the fevers got less, the first night was always the hardest, plus Zan wasn't around that helped too. She didn't know what to do about the whole sex thing. She knew that her body was ready but she hated to admit to even herself that she was scared that after he slept with her he would leave her like she left him. It was always her biggest fear that he would somehow realized that he wasn't in love with her and that there was someone better out there. She knew that was the reason that she didn't sleep with him yet. She was afraid to tell him this though. God what was she going to do. Serena thought hard about this while she soaked in the tub. She felt in her bones, she knew she was ready. "Watch out Zan I'm coming for you", said Serena out loud.


	59. Surprise!

Chapter 59:

"Happy birthday Serena", said Michael over Serena who just started to open her eyes.

She looked at him and smiled. He had a small cupcake in his hand with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks Michael", said Serena.

"Make a wish", said Michael pointing to the cupcake with a large candle on top.

Serena closed her eyes and made her wish blowing out the candle.

Michael smiled and said, "The girls wanted to take you out today some type of spa thing, they are on their way so get dressed", said Michael leaving her room.

Serena smiled at the bright sun that spilled in her room she was 17 years old today. Serena got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out jeans and a shirt. She went to get dressed.

"She is getting ready", said Michael ushering the girls in. they were all ready for this day of spa thing.

Michael could never understand the appeal but what ever.

"Alright the massage and relaxation I'm excited", bubbled Maria while Michael rolled his eyes.

"What is up with woman putting food on their faces and calling it natural?", asked Michael.

Isabel rolled her eyes at him and said, "You are not meant to understand it's a girl thing", said Isabel with her prim and proper voice that annoyed Michael.

"Hey guys I'm ready", said Serena walking into the living room.

The girls rushed her yelling "happy birthday".

Serena blushed and said, "Thanks, now where are we going again?", asked Serena.

"The spa, day of relaxation everything that a girl needs", said Ava with her eyes twinkling.

She never been to a spa before, Maria described it to her and she was excited.

"Alright let's roll", said Serena getting the keys to her jeep since there was 5 of them she wanted for them to all fit in one car.

"So you ready for tonight?", asked Max.

"Yup, I can't wait", said Zan looking up at his brother that was hovering over him looking down.

"You sure you are ready I mean it's a big step", said Max pushing his brother over so he could lie down next to him on Zan's bed.

"Well did you have a problem asking Liz?", asked Zan.

"Nope kind of always knew that I would ask her you know", said Max.

"I feel the same way", said Zan.

"Mom is okay with it, I thought she would be freaking out especially with me and Izzy", said Max.

"Nah she already figured I would", said Zan.

"I want this to be good for her you know, plus we got Peter coming, I know she loved that little kid I didn't know that she asked dad if it were possible for her to adopt him", said Zan. Max nodded his head.

"Yup, but dad said it would be hard for her to get him because of her age and martial status, so she asked Kim who is more then willing", said Max.

Zan nodded his head.

"It was a right choice though because Kim loves him already and Kal and him are already close, Kal changed a lot he was caring and compassionate with Peter and real father, Serena just started getting that with him", said Zan.

Max nodded his head, "I know it's good though he won't be in the same system as Michael thank god, when I found out about Michael and what Hank did to him, I knew me and Izzy were lucky to have found mom and dad", said Max.

"I know you were, Mom and Dad are great people, you don't find many like that you know, they accepted me and Michael and the fact that we are not exactly from around here", said Zan.

Max nodded his head again, "Yeah I know I don't know why I was afraid to tell them, if it weren't for you I would never know that they love us no matter what", said Max. Zan and max continued to talk until it was time to go to the Crash Down.

"I had so much fun guys, this was a great birthday, thanks", said Serena getting out of her jeep.

"No problem, I think Michael has something planned for the two of you" said Maria.

Serena nodded her head. She smiled at walked into her house where Michael was sitting there dressed nice with a button down white shirt and black pants.

Michael saw her and said, "Get dressed we are going out", said Michael.

Serena smiled at her brother and went to her room. Zan had called her earlier at the spa and wished her a Happy Birthday and told her he would see her later. She was still mad at him but he said he was just teasing and that he was sorry. Her hormones were going in overdrive though still. It was the third and finally day but he still had the power to make her wet. Serena was beginning to realize it wasn't the trigger at all but Zan the man himself that she found to sexy. Serena pressed the button on her answering machine and heard Alex singing Happy birthday off key to her machine. She laughed and got dressed. The next message came from Kyle also singing off key. Her friends were crazy. The last message came from Max wishing her the best and that he knew that Alex and Kyle sang and he would spare me his voice.

Serena laughed at that and got dressed in a red dress what has little straps and the length was in layers of fabric that made her look even more beautiful. She changed the violet highlights of her hair to red to match her dress and put on red high heeled shoes. She curled her hair and grabbed her purse and went to the living room to find her brother watching sports.

"Hey I'm ready", said Serena.

Michael looked at her and smiled got up took her arm and said, "You look beautiful".

"Why thank you", said Serena.

They walked to the jeep and got in.

"Where are we going?", asked Serena.

"First we are going to the Crash Down so I could get my wallet that I forgot there and then we are going to that French restaurant on route 285.

Serena smiled and said, "Thank you Michael this means a lot to me".

Michael smiled and asked "Do you know what Zan is getting you?".

"Nope he is being secretive about it, he told me he was working today and tried to get off but Brody was being stubborn", said Serena.

Michael pulled up to the Crash Down that was dark.

"Umm I wonder if Liz is home", said Serena.

"She's not she went out with Max she called and left me the key", said Michael.

"Come with me", said Michael.

Serena shrugged her shoulder and walked up to the Crash Down door. Michael looked under the mat and found the key and smiled. Michael unlocked the door and opened the light. Serena then got the shock of her life

"Surprise!!!", yelled everyone.

Serena shrieked and her purse flew. She was not expecting that.

"Oh My god", said Serena looking at her smiling friends faces.

She saw her parents and smiled but what got her even more shocked was Peter with a baseball cap on his head smiling at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"You not going to go emotional on us are you?", asked Alex giving her the purse that she threw up in the air from her shock.

"Shut up , oh my god you guys did this for me, thank you", said Serena with tears running down her eyes.

She walked in and hugged everyone. She walked over to her parents and hugged her mother.

"When did you guys get in, and Peter what are you doing here sweetheart, you have to be in the hospital", said Serena looking concerned.

"No he doesn't, not ever again, I made sure of that", said Zna walking up behind her and hugging her.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart".

Serena smiled at him and kissed him softly until she heard Peter gagging.

"Eww you will get cooties Rena", said Peter

Serena giggled and kissed him all over his face making him giggle in response.

"May I have your attention please", said Isabel getting up on their make shift stage.

"Well Serena you finally joined us in the big 17. Serena you completed us and we love you so much, we can't thank you enough", said Isabel getting emotional.

"But no tears tonight, we party, may I present you the White featuring Maria Deluca", screamed Isabel.

Alex and his band got on stage and played their hearts out. Serena was beyond happy. Peter was having a blast. He was already falling in love with his new family and that made Serena happy. Michael and him got into discussion on the best cartoons.

"No Michael the best cartoon is Pokemon", said Peter eating his sundae.

"No kid it's Spider Man", said Michael eating from bowel of ice-cream of his own.

Kim came over and wiped Peter's face that had ice-cream all over it.

"Mom right Pokemon is the best?", asked Peter.

Kim smiled at that. He called her mom.

"Yeah baby it is", said Kim.

Peter looked smugly at Michael.

"She said that because she is your mom", said Michael.

He saw Diane walking over to him and asked, "Mom, tell Peter that Pokemon is not the best cartoon but Spider Man is", said Michael smiling at Peter.

Diane's eyes widen. Michael called her mom.

Michael looked at her and smiled, "Right Mom?", asked Michael.

"Yeah baby it is", said Diane with tears in her eyes.

Zan and Serena looked at the scene with a smile on their faces.

"You having fun?", asked Zan.

Serena nodded her head.

"It is the best night of my life, thank you guys", said Serena looking at her friends that had gathered around her.

Maria was still singing and Alex was playing. Alex looked at Zan nodded his head that it was time.

"I got to go the bathroom I'll be right back", said Zan kissing her forehead.

Serena nodded her head and sat down at the booth pulling Peter into her lap. Kal smiled at his children.

"Dad can I have more ice-cream?", asked Peter.

"No I don't want you to be sick, besides you want cake right", said Kal.

Peter smiled at the cake idea.

"Yeah!!", said Peter getting off of Serena's lap and sitting on his father's lap hugging him.

Kal smiled down at his little boy and kissed his forehead. NO this dad thing wasn't a bad thing at all. Serena smiled at him and came to sit on his lap too on the other side hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

"I love you daddy, I'm happy you are here", said Serena sincerely.

"I'm happy too", said Kal.

Liz came to sit across form them with Max also. Liz sat on his lap.

"Hey Serena you having fun?", asked Liz giggling.

Serena nodded her head still sitting on her father lap. She would never be too old to do that. Ava walked over with Kyle and also sat pulling chairs next to the booth. They all sat there and joked until they heard a voice come over the speaker.

"Can I have your attention please", said Zan loudly.

Serena turned around to face front. Kal looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Serena this is your big day and usually I'm not really good with words, but know that I love you with me entire being, so instead of saying the words, I'm going to try to sing them, I found this song, I think you might like it", said Zan with a guitar with Alex's band and Maria backing him up Serena's eyes widen and filled with tears.

No one knew that Zan could sing except her and Ava. She smiled at him when he looked over at her. He gave her a small smile. He began the first notes of AeroSmith's "I don't want to Miss a Thang" .

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you a sleep while you are far and dream, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender" "Don't want to close my eyes, I don't to fall asleep", Zan continued to sing.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I wonder what you dream, wondering if it's me your seeing".

Maria joined the song singing the higher notes the Zan couldn't reach.

"Don't want to miss one smile, don't want to miss one kiss", sang Zan with his whole heart not looking Serena closing his eyes singing from his heart.

If his eyes were open he would have noticed the Serena was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. Everyone smiled at this because Zan didn't realize this until she took his hand into hers. He opened his eyes looking down at her smiling but still singing brushing her tears away. When the song ended Zan didn't even hear the applause he just continued to stare into Serena's violet eyes. Alex tapped his shoulder and gave him the microphone.

"I love you Serena, for as long as I live, you're my soul mate, your it for me, I love your smile, your kindness and how I get lost in your eyes, you perfect the way you are, I thank God every day for sending you to me, I'll be lost without you, so Serena Langley I need to know one thing", said Zan still smiling at her teary eyes.

"What Zan?", asked Serena. Zan got down on one knee and took out the ring box and opened it revealing a beautiful ring with a sapphire in the middle.

It was her birthstone and one of her favorite colors. He remembered.

"Will you marry me?", asked Zan.

Serena's eyes widen more tears fell from her eyes. She took the microphone and said the words that got his heart singing.

"Yes I'll be your wife", said Serena.

Zan whooped loudly, picking her up and spinning her around. Yup this was a good day thought Serena. Serena looked at her friends and family and saw all of them smiling and her mother taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Her little brother gave a thumbs up from his position on their dad's shoulders.

Kal smiled at her and said, "Be Happy".

She smiled and kissed Zan soundly on the mouth.

Still hugging Zan she reached down and groped his penis and whispered into Zan's ears "I'm ready, tonight is your lucky night Zan Evans".

Serena pulled back and looked at his widen eyes and smiled.


	60. Red Light Special

Chapter 60 Nc-17 Warning:

The party was an ultimate success and ended around 2:00 am. Sere sure had fun especially having fun with Zan. He was shocked to say the least that Serena was so forward. He was horny, she knew that and whenever they danced she would touch him making him want to lose control. Her parents were staying at a hotel because they plan to take a 6 am flight with Peter to go to LA. Michael decided to stay with Max and Zan well Zan was going with Serena that he knew. Zan took the keys from her hands and got in the jeep after closing her door. He took a deep breath and looked down at the apparent hard on he was sporting. Max saw this and preceded to tease him until Liz whispered something in his ear making him blush.

Serena turned on the radio and began humming. She knew that even though acted like he was in control he really wasn't. She decided to tease him a little more. She reached out a put her hand on his thigh. He tensed a little bit but then relaxed. She drew small circle in his pants and heard him gasp. She reached up a little more and drew circles in his thigh. Zan was having a hard time concentrating.

"Serena", moaned Zan.

"I'm driving", said Zan gritting his teeth.

He was going to die if she kept that up. Serena smiled but didn't listen instead cupped him making him groan. She stroked him through his pants making him moaned loudly. Zan growled and pulled over on the side of the road. He pulled her over to straddle him.

"You are driving me crazy", moaned Zan before taking her lips into his.

Serena moaned and arched her back into his chest. Her hips moved in small circles trying to relieve her ache. She wanted him that's all she knew but not in a car.

"Zan let's get to my house I got condoms there", said Serena as he licked the valley between her breasts.

Zan groaned and nodded his head. Serena moved over to the passenger side and tried to catch her breath. Zan took the steering wheel tightly so tightly that his knuckles turned white. They finally reached Serena's home and ran inside into her bedroom. Zan looked at her and grabbed her taking her lips into his. He without lifting his head snapped his fingers lighting all the varieties of candles in her room. The radio also played softly in the background.

"Zan", moaned Serena as he licked her neck.

"Your mine", growled Zan.

Serena nodded her head and rubbed her lower body against his. Zan looked at her face and said, "Your beautiful can I make love to you?".

Serena smiled and said, "Yes you may, I love you".

Zan smiled and pulled down the strap of her dress letting it flow to the floor. She step out of the dress and Zan's eyes took in her form. Her breast stood at attention her nipple rings were sexy and her naval ring completed all that is Serena. Serena looked at him and took off his shirt and took off his pants so he would be as naked as she was. Standing in front of one another admiring the view, Serena walked into his arms. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She was trembling with need, when he stuck three fingers into her making her gasp in pleasure. Zan pushed his fingers in and out making Serena moaning in pleasure. Serena looked at him biting her lip and said, "I want to suck you off". Zan smiled and let her bend down to take his manhood into her mouth. Zna groaned at the sensation. It was perfect. He almost came watch her watch him with his penis in her mouth. She looked erotic. He didn't want to come like this so he forced her to remove her mouth and stand up. He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Open your legs wide for me Rena", said Zan groaning.

She did as he asked. He looked at her pink lips and sucked her clit making her buck her hips into his face.

"You so wet baby", said Zan moaning.

"It's only for you I get this way", said Serena pulling at her nipple rings.

God he loved how played with herself. Zan heard the change in music. TLC's red light special came on. He thought it was a good choice. He heard T-Boz deep voice sing out

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll have a go round_

_I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down_

Zan pushed four fingers into her cunt making Serena clench the shirts and buck her hips into his mouth again.

"Zan I need I need", moaned Serena.

"What do you need baby I'll give it to you", mumbled Zan into her cunt.

_I'll let you go further if you take the southern route_

_Don't go too fast, Don't go too slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I'll like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control_

Zan couldn't take it anymore and pulled out a condom from pocket and looked down at her dazed expression.

"Look at me Serena", said Zan moaning.

Serena reached over and pulled his shaft into her dripping wet cunt. She was so wet and needed him in her. Zan noticed her clit that was swollen peeking out from her vagina slits and he got even harder

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you a Red Light Special _

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes _

_And turn on the Red Light_

Zan slipped his hard shaft into her tight cunt and pushed through.

"Just relax baby, god your so tight and wet", said Zan in awe.

He reached her barrier letting him know that he was her first and probably her only if he had any say in that. He reached between them and Serena felt a healing warmth pass through her. She looked into Zan's eyes and smiled. Zan pushed all the way through. Zan gritted his teeth when Serena arched her back to take more of him inside of her.

_I know that you want me_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You might as well be honest cause the _

_Body never lies _

_Tell me your secrets and I'll_

_Ill tell you mine_

_I'm feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight_

Serena bucked her hips harder into him.

"Good harder Zan good feels so good", screamed Serena bringing her high heeled shoed feet on his waist. She didn't remove them because she knew loved her legs in heels.

That brought him deeper. Zan cupped her butt ramming his penis into her.

"God that's it baby open your legs for me I want to, oh god", screamed Zan.

Serena lifted her leg higher bringing him even deeper then before. He fucked her until he knew she was feeling him in her throat.

_If I move too fast just let me know_

_Cause it means that you move too slow_

_I like some excitement and I like a man that goes_

It felt so good to Zan he felt blood rushing to his ears and Serena kept screaming tell him to go harder. He pulled out of her and flipped her on her back. Serena moaned when he kissed her ass and licked it.

"God Zan please god", said Serena moaned and closing her eyes.

He smiled and guided his penis once again into her wet cunt making her moan louder. God she was a screamer that got him even harder.

"Scream for me baby", said Zan pumping into her as a frantic rate.

He grabbed her breasts and pulled her nipple rings make her scream, "Zan god Zan".

Zan moaned into her ears when she bent forward reaching for his balls and playing with it. It just got him harder and he rammed into her hard.

"Serena Serena got no control left have to have you harder", moaned Zan pulling her onto his chest.

She cried out and rotated her hips onto his penis making him go faster.

By this time the song was in the guitar solo part and when Chilli sang "Baby it's yours all your if you want it tonight come through my door take off my clothes and turn on the red light" Serena screamed out her orgasm. Her orgasm triggered Zan's and he rammed harder into her cumming harder then he ever has before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Zannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn", screamed Serena, it was so good that Serena fell to the bed passing out.

"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa godddddddddddddddddd", screamed Zan biting her neck.

Zan fell on top of her closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was the red light shining in his eyes from her desk light.


	61. Morning After

Chapter 61:

Serena rolled over and something blocked her on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes in the world. He smiled at her.

"Good Morning how long have you been up", asked Serena snuggling closer to his body.

She noticed that she had covers around her naked body. Zan must have put them around her and him last night. Last night she smiled when she thought about what they did. My god it was amazing, better then she ever thought was possible. Zan smiled at her inner ramblings and kissed her lips softly.

"I was watching you sleep, your beautiful Serena, thank you for last night, it was the best gift I could have received", said Zan smiling at Serena's blushing face.

"NO thank you that was the best birthday present that I have ever gotten", said Serena.

She looked at her clock on her night stand and realized that it was noon and she should be getting ready for work soon. She got up but winced.

"What's wrong baby", said Zan coming next to her by the bed.

"I'm a little sore that's all, I'll be fine with a hot shower", said Serena kissing her jaw.

"I could fix it", said Zan.

Serena smiled and laughed.

"If you touch me there I will never get to work", said Serena.

Zan smiled and said, "It's my fault so let me heal it", said Zan looking at her.

Serena pulled the covers away form her body and noticed that she had a sticky substance on her thighs and her eyes flew to Zan.

"Zan you forgot to put on a condom", said Serena.

Zan's eyes widen and he cursed softly. He remembered pulling the condom out of his pocket but not putting it on. God what has he done. Serena was panicking. Oh god what if she got pregnant. She wanted to go to college. Then a thought went to her mind. If she was pregnant she would feel the baby, and so would Zan.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I don't know how I forgot to put on the condom, I'm so sorry, I know your not ready yet", said Zan putting his head in his hand.

"What have a done?" mumbled Zan.

Serena rubbed his shoulders and he looked up.

"Zan I love you, you know that right? And we could feel each other right?" asked Serena looking into his eyes that had unshed tears in them.

Zan changed a lot. He was a man that barely ever cried. He was a stone wall have the time except it seems when it came to Serena. She made him feel human, something that he always loved but hated also because it made him feel venerable. Zan nodded his head at her question.

"So that means that we would feel the baby and would know if I was pregnant right?", asked Serena.

Zan nodded his head and placed his hand on her stomach. Even though he knew that a baby would have to wait he couldn't deny the small part of him that wanted this to happen. He wanted to have babies with Serena. Zan looked up in disappointment.

"You are not pregnant", said Zan.

Serena looked at him and knew that he was hiding his hurt from her. She reached out and pulled him to her hugging him tightly.

"I know that you want this, Zan we are going to have this you know, just a little while longer that's all I ask, I was kind of hoping that was too", said Serena pulling back from his embrace to smile at him.

Zan smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I did want it but I understand why we will wait, but not for too long okay", said Zan.

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Nope not too long I promise", said Serena.

She started to get up again but winced once more. Zan placed his hand on her lower anatomy and healed the damage that his love making did. When he looked into her eyes again he was shocked by the lust and passion that he saw there. Serena grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her where she showed him how much she loved him. This time they didn't forget the condoms. All you heard for the next hour and half was a man's growl and scream. It was amazing to Serena that every time it just got better.

It has been two weeks since Zan and Serena cemented their relationship and the term doing it like rabbits; was not adequate enough to describe how often they had sex. They did it ever change they got. Everyone teased them their sex lives but Zan just smiled at them.

"God you guys are so nasty", said a disgusted Isabel one day sitting at the Crash Down.

It was the day before the first day of school.

"Like you and Alex are not,", said Serena sitting on Zan's lap.

Alex didn't even hear the comment because he was so busy kissing Isabel's hand.

"What?", asked Alex looking up confused when everyone laughed at him.

"She is right you know you do it like they do it on the discovery channel", said Maria.

"Oh I am offended, look Maria my house is sound proof but I still hear you and my brother going at it like dogs in heat", said Serena giving her a smug look.

Maria blushed. Before Max or Liz or Kyle and Ava could make a comment she beat them to it.

"Look Romeo and Juilet you do it more then we do", said Serena looking at Max and Liz as they blushed.

She turned her eyes at Kyle and Ava and Kyle raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm happy that me and Ava are doing it like the Discovery Channel", said Kyle repeating Maria's words. Ava slapped his arm in mock disgust while she blushed. Serena just laughed. Ava doesn't blush easily because frankly she barely gets embarrassed.

"Hey like you don't like it, you know I love it when you scream my name", said Kyle kissing her cheeks.

Ava turned beet red as the others laughed.

"Ah Kyle I don't want to hear this about my sister", said Michael.

"But I got to admit I love a screamer especially with pipes like blondie here", said Michael.

This made Maria blush and smack his arm.

"Like you don't scream too", said Maria making Michael blush.

Everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Michael was also one of those people who rarely got embarrassed. Max had a smug look on his face.

Timid Max was no more as he said, "I love it when Liz screams".

Liz put her head down blushing red.

"Max!!", said Liz also smacking his arm.

She looked at him but just smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I got to agree a screaming woman really does it for the ego", said Alex.

Isabel looked at him and actually glared but he smiled and pulled her down for a mind blowing kiss. When they came up for air Isabel blushed bright red at everyone smiling at them.

Zan was about to speak but Serena said "I'm not a screamer, Zan don't lie".

Serena rolled her eyes.

"No your not a screamer", said Zan.

Serena gave a smug look.

"No you're a biter, I still got the teeth marks on my neck, and scratches on my back", said Zan smiling at her.

Serena blushed red while everyone just smiled.

"She is like a vampire, but I love it", said Zna pulling her closer to his body and kissing her neck.

"Anyway, you guys ready for school tomorrow?", asked Liz.

Everyone groaned at this. School was not something that they wanted to go back to.

"Yeah I'm ready, Michael remember I have to leave early tomorrow because the principal wants to welcome me to the school or something like that", said Serena.

Michael nodded his head. He remembered going to the school with Serena last week and watched her beg and plead with his biology teacher to let him take the class over so he could graduate. His biology teacher finally relented after he saw Serena crying or rather pretending to cry. Serena was a great actress. He would give her that. She made him promise to try harder in school so he could get into any art school. He didn't want to break that promise so he was going to attend school regularly which also made Maria very happy. He didn't have to finish high school because he already had a career painting but Serena told him that anything could happen in life so he should be equipped with all that life had to offer. School was important in that way she insisted. He understood and he didn't really want ot argue with her. His mom also wanted him to do better. Michael wanted her to be proud of him like they were proud of Isabel and Max and even Zan.

"Iz you already started school how were your classes?", asked Liz.

"It's cool I'm taking Psychology, I'm thinking of going into that field what do you think would I be good psychologist?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah I believe you would Mom and Dad are proud of you Iz", said Zan.

He was worried about this school thing. He was caught up because Serena had helped him this summer with math and everything. He took the entrance exam at West Roswell and aced it putting him in all honors classes. He was shocked but Serena wasn't she always knew he was smart. He was still scared though, he had never been to school, Serena always taught him and when she move dot LA he taught himself with Ava. Serena took his hand and looked at him.

"You will do fine, you aced that test remember", said Serena.

"Yeah baby brother you will do fine, and if you need help, Alex can help with the computers and Physics, Serena with the math, Liz and I in the sciences. Maria in history, Michael in art, and Kyle and Ava will teach you how to cram for tests, don't worry you will do great", said Max confident in his brother.

Zan nodded his head and relaxed.

"Alright", said Zan.

"Zan why are you worried, you aced that test, in fact the principal said you got the highest grade ever in the test", said Kyle.

"We will do fine Zan don't worry it will be like when Serena taught us", said Ava patting his hand.

He smiled at her. They became close again. Their friendship was strong and he liked that. He always regretted treating her so badly long time ago but she told him that she forgave him long time ago.

"Alright guys, I'm going to sleep it's late and we got school tomorrow", said Liz which made everyone groan.

Liz just laughed at her friends while she made her way up to her room. She laid down after checking in with her parents and waited for Max to finish in the bathroom. Max walked in with his boxers on and she gasped. He got more beautiful everyday.

"I love you", said Max slipping under the covers and pulling her to him.

She smiled they both put their hands on her stomach and started humming their song to their son. The connection was instant and their son basked in the glow of his parents love for him.

"He is getting more beautiful just like his father", said Liz.

Max blushed, he always blushed when she called him that.

"Umm Max make me scream", whispered Liz in his ear making him harden.

Max smiled and got top of her and pulled off his boxers. Liz always slept in the nude now and that got him harder. He slipped his manhood in her heat and thrust hard. She moaned in his ear and said words that still surprised him coming out of her mouth.

"Fuck me Max, god fuck me good", moaned Liz.

Max got harder and pounded into her while she screamed.

"God Liz you're so tight I need you so much so much", panted Max until he felt the familiar tighten of his balls and he knew he was going to come.

He reached between them and flicked her bundle of nerves sending both of them over the edge with each other's names on their lips. They finally calmed down and kissed softly before falling asleep in each other's arms. The hand print on Liz's stomach glowed dimly in her dark room.


	62. First Day Of School

Chapter 62:

The alarm clock rung loudly in Serena's room meaning it was time to go to school. She rolled over but Zan pulled her tighter into his embrace. The Evan's had made their kids promise since the were engaged to be married that they could spend a total of 4 days at their significant other's homes but the other three days were for them, So Isabel, Zan, and Max decided that every other day they would spend at their significant others homes. "Get up Zan we have school today", said Serena trying to get out of his embrace.

"Do I have to?", whined Zan.

Serena smiled and kissed him softly getting lost in his eyes.

"Yeah we do, we have to meet the principal today, get up, take a shower get dressed while I go make breakfast and wake up Michael", said Serena moving off the bed and getting her robe.

Zan loved looking at her nude body, her tattoo's were sexy, she didn't over do them they were all perfect, Serena was perfect.

"Get up Zan", said Serena walking out of the room.

Zan rolled back and closed his eyes but then heard her yell.

"Zan get up".

Zan rolled his eyes in disgust, man that girl. Zan went to the shower.

"Michael time to get up", said Serena shaking him hard.

"Man Serena I'm up", said Michael.

Serena wouldn't leave the room until he went to take a shower. She then went to make breakfast for her boys. She made eggs and bacon, by the time she was finished the two men were dressed. Michael wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, while Zan wore, a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

"Here the food is on the stove, serve yourself and leave some for me I'm going to get ready", said Serena kissing them both on the cheek and walking out the room.

They both rolled their eyes at her. She was so damn cheery. They both sat down and had their usual morning ritual. They hated to admit it but they loved how Serena took care of them. She cooked for them sometimes and they loved the attention. Serena walked into the kitchen thirty minutes later with both their book bags and hers wearing white baggy jeans riding low on her hips and a white t-shirt. Her tanned stomach showed and so did her naval ring. Her hair was hanging lose. Zan looked at her and felt that familiar flutter in his stomach whenever she walked into a room. She was beautiful.

"Let's get a move on, guys Zan put my eggs on a roll for me and my coffee in a thermos I had to get my notebooks", said Serena going back into her room.

Zan did as she asked and grabbed his book bag and walked out and put it and Serena's knapsack. Michael was already in Serena's jeep going over to pick up Maria. Alex got a car form his parents last week and he would drive to school. Kyle had offered to drive Maria to school with him and Ava since Maria's mom's business picked up and she needed the car more often now. Michael said that she would go with Kyle when Zan wasn't sleeping over at the house because Zan had a car and Serena could go with him. They agreed.

Michael reached the Valenti/Deluca house ten minutes later and saw Kyle waiting for Ava and Maria to get dressed. He was sitting in front of the house sipping coffee.

"Let me guess they're not done yet?", asked Michael.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Like you have to ask", said Kyle.

While they waited they talked about Michael joining the football team this year.

"I don't know Kyle I'm not really a joiner", said Michael.

"But come on we play football all the time, all the guys do, you and me are the strongest and Max and Zan have the whole leadership thing, and Alex is fast, I think you should give it a try with me", said Kyle.

"What if I get hurt or something they would have to take me to the hospital, and you know aliens and hospitals don't work", said Michael.

"Kyle I'll think about it", said Michael.

"Alright but remember that try-outs are soon", said Kyle.

The girls walked out then. Maria was wearing summer dress that was white and was a halter top, while Ava wore baggy blue jeans with a tight red halter shirt that showed off her back. Her hair was blonde with red highlights in them. To Kyle she looked amazing. Michael had similar thoughts in his head.

"Wow", both guys said at the same time.

Ava and Maria winked at each other and took their boyfriends hands to the car driving to school. Jim had walked out and wished them good luck on the first day back. Maria and Ava ran up to him and kissed his cheeks telling him that they loved him. He smiled down at his girls.

"Go to school before your late", said Jim.

"Bye dad", said Ava, Maria, and Kyle at the same time.

Jim waved them off smiling and returned to his bedroom and to his wife that was waiting for him.

"Their gone, let me show you what back to school mean", said Amy seductively into Jim's ear pulling him on top of her kissing him with all her might.

They made sweet love and Jim thanked the board of Education for making school mandatory.

"Max get my book bag over there for me", said Liz brushing her hair.

Max took it and place on the chair in her room. He took the brush from her hand and brushed her hair for her. Max loved doing this for her, and she loved it too. He was always so gentle while doing it.

"I love this", said Liz smiling.

She didn't have to explain because he knew that she loved being here in her room like this like they were married already.

"I know me too", said Max putting down the brush and kissing her forehead.

"Let's go", said Max grabbing his book bag.

He had brought clothes over to Liz's home and he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. To Liz he never looked sexier. He had got a hair cut so his bangs didn't brush his forehead anymore. He had stubble on his chin that Liz found sexy so he didn't shave this morning. Liz decided like Maria to wear a tube top sundress. It was light yellow and it contrasted her skin perfectly. Her hair hung down her back. It grew a lot off the summer. Serena put some light brown highlights for her that complimented her bronze skin perfectly. Max love the new hair style but he loved any hair style that Liz would choose to wear. She looked amazing this morning. They walked out to the jeep after having breakfast with her parents.

Isabel wasn't going to school today because she made all her classes fall on two days a week so she could come and hang out with the gang at lunch especially Alex. Alex also was getting ready for school. His mother would have him rather him stay home and be home-schooled but Alex wanted to go. He sat with his parents and ate breakfast with them. Alex had changed over the summer. He wasn't as lanky as before he had been working out with the guys and it started showing. He cut his hair low and he looked good especially in Isabel's opinion.

"Have a nice day at school, Alex", said his mom.

"I will I'll come back nothing bad is going to happen to me mom I promise", said Alex washing his plate and kissing her cheek. She hoped so.

She couldn't bear losing him again. Alex's dad walked in ready for work and smiled at his son. He was so happy that they got this chance to have their son back.

"Hey Alex, you ready for school?", asked his dad.

"Yup almost done", said Alex hugging his parents as he walked out the door.

Both his parents clung to each other and had tears in their eyes. Their son was here with them, they got another chance.

Serena and Zan reached the school parking lot and park the car in the senior section. Serena turned to look at a nervous Zan.

"Everything will be fine you will do great, let's go", said Serena getting out the car.

Zan walked around the car and took her hand. They stepped into West Roswell High and they noticed that they were being stared at. The girls looked at Zan and they wanted him. He was as gorgeous as Max but that eyebrow piercing made him even sexier. They knew that Serena was his girlfriend and felt jealousy. The guys were having the same reaction. Serena was in a word hot. She had a great body, and that ass J-lo had nothing on Serena. They also knew that even though Max and Zan were twins Zna was rough he was from New York after all, and they knew if the got out of line, Zan would put them in line. Serena and Zna walked oblivious to the attention they were getting.

They were about to walk into the principal's office when they tall blond with fake breasts came to stand in front of Zan. Serena knew who she was because Maria told her. This was the Pam Troy. "Well hi there", said Pam heaving her breast in Zna's face. Serena glared at her.

"Um hi, can you excuse us", said Zan trying to walk around her with his hand tightly enclosed in Serena's.

"Yeah I just wanted to welcome you to West Roswell", said Pam fluttering her eyes at Zan and completely ignoring Serena.

"Thank you that is very nice of you, put we have an appointment", said Serena in a sugary voice.

Pam glared at her. Zna just smiled. This girl is dumb to actually think that he would mess with her when he had Serena.

"Well anyway see you around Zan", said Pam walking off.

Zan thought Serena would be mad but she was laughing next to him.

"God that girl is nasty", said Serena.

Zan just smiled and they walked into the office.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang got to school at the same time.

"Oh Lizzie you look great", said Maria.

"You too Maria", said Liz smiling at her best friend.

She took her hand and Ava's and walked together leaving the guys behind to follow. Alex got to school and spotted the rest of them.

"Hey how are my ladies", said Alex hugging all of the girls especially Ava.

He and Ava got closer this summer.

"Hey baby sister, you ready for this school thing, some people might call you Tess", said Alex concerned.

"It's alright, those people don't count you guys are my family", said Ava hugging Alex.

He was one of her favorite people. Alex let her go and walked up to the guys who was having a discussion about joining the football team with Kyle.

"Kyle why do you care if we join?", asked Max.

"You guys are my friends family really I think that West Roswell might win state championship with your help", said Kyle.

The guys sighed and agreed.

"Alright you won't regret this I'll let you guys talk to the coach", said Kyle.

They then walked up the girls and walked into the school. Everyone stared at Alex. He thought they would have been used to seeing him now. They first month of his return, reporters were everywhere trying to interview him but everything calmed down after that and they he meant Roswell New Mexico had accepted him back as being living so he didn't understand why all the stares until Maria said, "Damn Isabel would not like those girls staring at her man like that, Alex baby I believe the geekness in you has disappeared", said Maria.

Alex was actually shocked. They guys just laughed at him. Alex didn't see the changes he went through this summer. They had all changed really. They looked more grown up because of all they have been through. Max noticed the guys checking out the girls more too. He had to admit, his friends were beautiful people. Maria was pretty and looked liked pixie fairy. Her long locks were beautiful and so were her green eyes.

Ava also was a hottie. Even though she looked like Tess, not that Tess was ugly just skany, Ava had this inner beauty that Tess failed to have. Her blue eyes were soft in comparison to Tess.

Isabel was the Elle McPhearson on the whole school at least she was when she went here. She was beautiful that Max knew. Everyone guy knew that.

Then there was Serena his brother's fiancé. Wow was all Max could say sometimes. She looked like Liz but different. Her body was amazing and she held you captive with her violet eyes.

Then of course was the love of his life Liz Parker. She was amazing there were no words to describe her beauty. She would look at him and he would melt. Her doe eyes brought him in and he got lost in her. Her body was amazing. She was petite but fit against him like no one could. She was his Venus, his earth, his everything.

"Max, come on, don't want to be late", said the love of his life. He smiled at her and put his arm around her and kissed her slowly.

"Max, I love you", said Liz.

"I love you too", said Max walking to their lockers and then walked into their first class.


	63. The Slut Of Roswell High

Chapter 63:

"Welcome to West Roswell High, I hope you enjoy your stay here", said Principal Green.

He looked at the two young students sitting before him. He knew that they had great grades and would do well here. Everyone had heard how they the Evan's kids had found Max's twin brother and they the Evans's took him into their family. With Serena her father and mother were living in LA and he still didn't understand why they would let their daughter live by herself not really by herself she lived with Michael Guiern and not live with them, but he guessed that was not his business. He was even more shocked on Alex's return. This student had died and now he was with him. He knew this year would be productive to say the least.

"Thank you sir", said Serena smiling at him.

They walked out with their slips to give to their first period teacher. They found out they had a lot of the same classes. She got all AP classes and so did Zan. They were in AP biology with Liz and Max first period. They made their way to the classroom and knocked.

Mr. Cole let them in and said, "Ah we have new students with us, this is Serena Langley and Zan Evans".

Serena smiled shyly to the class and Mr. Cole said, "Alright you can take the lab bench next to Mr. Evans and Ms. Parker."

They both nodded their heads and headed in that direction. Liz smiled at Serena and held her hands. They sat down and began the experiment that Mr. Cole assigned. They all discovered that Liz and Zan had a knack for biology.

"Not me bio not my thing more into Physics and Chemistry", said Serena talking to Liz.

"I love bio", said Liz smiling.

"I know and you are going to be a famous Micro biologist some day", said Serena smiling.

They period was over and they walked out into the halls with their arms around each other. Pam Troy and her friends stared at Max and Zan Evans. Serena had told Max and Liz about their encounter this morning.

Liz just laughed while Zan smirked saying, "I'm hot I know it".

Serena and Liz rolled their eyes at him.

"If your hot I'm hot too, since we look alike", said Max.

Liz just smiled. "Yup baby you are so hot, and sexy", said Liz kissing him on the mouth making Max moan.

Zna and Serena just rolled their eyes at those two. They walked on to their next class when Pam Troy came in front of them again.

"Hi Zan Max, how are you?", asked Pam fluttering her eyes.

Liz and Serena glared.

"Hey chica" they heard behind them and saw the rest of the gang.

"Tess", said Pam sneering.

"No my name is Ava bitch", said Ava glaring.

Who is this bitch.

"Pam why don't you sniff around somewhere else, bark bark", said Maria dismissing her.

Everyone laughed at the shocked look at Pam's face as she stomp away.

"That girl is an STD waiting to happen", said Ava.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"So girlfriend, it's not as bad as you think right", said Maria taking his arms.

"No Maria it's fine", said Zan smiling at her.

Maria was a great friend.

"Guys do we all have this guidance class now?", asked Ava looking at her class schedule.

Everyone nodded their head and headed in that direction. They entered the auditorium and sat down towards the back waiting for the class to fill up. They chatted away mostly about nothing.

"Alright class, settle down, this is guidance, this class will help in making the hard decisions on what exactly to do when going to college next yr, My name is Mr. Wisemen, and I will help you with anything that you may need help with, let's get started".

"You first in class assignment will be a discussion on what you want to be when you grow up, in a sense", said Mr. Wisemen.

They all took out a piece of paper and wrote it down like he instructed.

"Alright who wants to come up and share, you in the black with the white t-shirt that say if I can read it clearly "don't' mess with my man".

Serena blushed and walked down to the front of the class.

"Aright what's your name tell us a little about yourself and enlighten us on what you want to do in the future", said Mr. Wisemen. "My name is Serena Langely, I'm from LA but also lived in New York, my parents and my new adoptive brother Peter still lives there, I wanted to live here with my friends so here I am and I either want to be a computer engineer or an ob/gyn. I also want to be a wife and mother someday", said Serena blushing.

All the guys in the room looking at Serena's body I one thought that they wanted to be her husband and father of her children.

Zan blushed too when the gang said, "Awwwww".

Mr. Wisemen looked to be in his thirty not really old. He was handsome but he was a teacher. Mr. Wisemen looked up and stared at one of the twins in his class.

"So I'm to assume that he over there with the red ears is going to be your husband and father of your child", asked an amused Mr. Wisemen.

Serena blushed and nodded her head, "Yeah he is", responded Serena confidently.

"Well young man come down here and let's hear what you wrote", said Mr. Wisemen.

Zan walked down and he didn't even notice the looks of lust that the girls were giving him, he just stared at Serena. Mr. Wisemen was impressed, not many young men could ignore pretty girls staring at them, giving them attention but this one did, his eyes were only focused on one thing the pretty young girl standing next to him.

"Alright what's your name and tell u about your self and what you plan for the future?", asked Mr. Wisemen.

Zan looked at the class and smiled. The girls seemed to sigh at his smile.

"Oh god,", said Michael rolling his eyes.

"Man they are in love with my baby brother", said Max laughing.

He got looks too, actually stares but Zan's bad boy look got the girls of West Roswell High especially a certain blond name Pam drooling.

"My name is Zan Evans, I'm from New York, my accent comes and goes, depends if I'm mad or not, umm I have a sister Isabel and a twin brother Max. Umm when I grow up I don't know when I was younger I wanted to be a doctor, but my girl is handling that now, so now I want to go into law like my dad", said Zan.

The gang already knew of Zan's plan to try to get into Harvard Law. Phillip Evans was proud of his children. Michael was going to be a famous artist he knew that, Isabel was going into psychology, actually she wanted to be a child Psychologist, Zan was following in his footsteps by becoming a lawyer, and Max was going to be a doctor. He and Diane could not be more proud. Mr. Wisemen smiled at them and made them go sit down, he called on everyone in the class before the bell rang. Michael told them about his art and him selling it for a living but he wanted to open a restaurant and that Ava was going to be his business partner.

"Yeah me and Michael, I'm going to go to school for business and hopeful we can open a whole chain of restaurants and even some clubs", said Ava.

Mr. Wisemen smiled and called on Liz next.

"I want to be the head chair of the Micro Biology department at Harvard", said Liz.

While Max beamed proudly at her.

"I'm assuming by the big smile on that young man's face that he is your boyfriend", said Mr. Wismen.

"Actually he is my fiancé", said Liz proudly.

Some of the students knew this already but the girls still felt jealous. Max was called up next.

"Umm my name is Max Evans, I want to be a doctor", said Max blushing.

He hated having people look at him. Mr. Wismen called Alex.

"Umm hey guys, surprised I'm not dead huh", said Alex and got a few laughs out of that.

They all had heard of Alex "coming back from the dead".

"Um I'm Alex Whitman and I want to be a computer programmer or engineer, I also want to be a husband and then a father to fiance's kids", said Alex.

"Who might that be?", asked Mr. Wisemen.

"Her name is Isabel Evans' she doesn't go to school here", said Alex.

Mr. Wismen nodded his head and thought to himself that this kids were to young to be thinking about marriage. He called Maria up last.

"I either want to be a Broadway singer or teach music to mentally retarded kids", said Maria.

Liz knew about this dream. She smiled at her friend. The bell rang then signaling the end of class.

"Alright for next class I want you to bring in things about the college you want to go to and we will talk about it, go on get out of here", said Mr. Wismen.

The gang went to three more classes and head out for lunch. They saw Isabel walking with food in her arms for them. Alex smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Izzy", said Zan kissing her forehead.

"How was your first day", asked Isabel she was worried about him he was so nervous.

Zan rolled his eyes.

"It was fine", answered Zan hugging his sister.

She always worried so much about him. They all sat and talked about their day.

"I like the Mr. Wisemen guy he seems cool", said Michale eating his hamburger.

"Yeah he is", agreed Ava also eating her burger.

She turned and wiped Kyle's chin who smiled at her thanks.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Michael Guiern say he actually like something about school", teased Maria.

Everyone laughed when he threw a fry at her.

"Oh, oh Blond bimbo at two o'clock", said Serena.

Everyone turned and saw Pam Troy and her friends making a bee line towards them. Serena had told Isabel about Pam already and Isabel got a kick out of it.

"Why doesn't she give up?", asked Alex.

"I don't know", said Liz looking at this chick.

She reminded her of Tess. God she was happy that bitch was gone.

"Isabel hi, I thought you graduated early?", asked Pam in a fake sweet voice.

Pam was Isabel's nemesis in the whole popular girl thing.

"I did Pam, I came here to be with my friends and fiancé", said Isabel in an equally fake voice.

"Alex is your fiancé yeah I heard, I mean he has gotten better looking but damn Isabel I never thought you would sink so low", said Pam smiling.

Maria's fumed and so did the rest of the girls especially Isabel. NO one talked about Alex like that.

"Look Pam we don't want to get your fleas can you get out of here with your bargain basement nose job and deflated abnormally shaped breasts, we had enough of your presence", said Serena glaring at her.

Pam looked even harder.

"Look you fat bitch, I run this here and you remember that", said Pam sneering.

Serena looked at her and bust out laughing.

"You run the school because Isabel's not here is that what you think?", asked Serena.

Zan and the guys just shook their heads.

"You run alright, with a mattress attached to your back, how many times did the football team actually all the teams score in the game against Pam Troy", said Serena smiling.

Her friends tried to control their laughter but couldn't and bust out laughing. Even Pam's friends tried to contain their laughter. Pam fumed and stomped and walked away. Serena was just so cool about it when she asked for the tabasco sauce.

"That's my girl", said Zan.

Maria gave Ava a high five.

"Yeah in your face", said Maria.

Liz looked impressed and smiled at her his sister.

"Sis I got to admit that was classic", said Michael laughing.

"You guys are so bad", said Max but he was laughing too. He kissed his future in law's forehead.

Kyle couldn't stop laughing.

"She does get around if you know what I mean", said Kyle after he calmed down.

Alex shook his head and kissed Isabel and they continued to laugh. One blond Pam Troy fumed inside.

"I'll get you bitch, starting with getting your man", said Pam smiling evilly.

Her friend looked at her and shook their heads. Pam will never learn.


	64. Dinner Date

Chapter 64:

The gang fell into a routine over the next month. They went to school, work, and hung out at the Crash Down. Liz was still working at the lab in Las Cruces and Max was missing her something fierce. Liz also so they decided to meet up the week before Halloween for a date. Max walked up to the Crash Down and saw Liz coming down the stairs in a flowery skirt and red shirt. Max smiled at her and took her hand. Mr. Parker waved them off with a smile on his face.

"Bye baby have a good time tonight", said Jeff.

Liz smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I will", said Liz walking out of the diner.

Max smiled at Jeff Parker and led Liz to Zan's car. He had asked Zan to borrow it so Liz didn't have to climb the jeep.

"How come you have Zan's car?", asked Liz looking at Max driving.

"I didn't want you to climb up high on the jeep step", said Max.

"In my condition?", laughed Liz.

Max rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself, Liz come on I'm not that bad", said Max.

Liz just giggled because he was that bad.

"I'm not", whined Max.

Liz just laughed harder.

"Between, you and Michael, god you even got Kyle, Alex and Zan doing it Max. Me and Maria feel like we are broken instead of pregnant", said Liz giggling.

Max just pouted which made Liz laughed harder.

"Oh my poor baby, I love how you pay attention to me and the baby Max sweetheart I love it", said Liz stroking his cheek.

Max just smiled at her. She smiled at him too.

"I love you baby, so much", said Max.

Liz smile widen she never got tired of hearing that.

"I love you too, Max", said Liz.

She took the hand closest to her and squeezed. He turned and look at her smiling.

"Yup this is the good life", said Max out loud without realizing it.

Liz just giggled at that.

"Why thank you Mr. Evans that does my ego some good", said Liz.

"Where are we going?", asked Liz.

"That my dear is a surprise", said Max smiling.

"Oh come on Max, please tell me", said Liz pouting.

Max just laughed at her and pulled her lower lip with his finger. Liz just giggled. She did that a lot lately. She was happy. Something she hasn't been in a long time. She has Alex back, these new group of friends, her old group of friends, and mostly important this new family that includes Max and her baby. She was happy.

"Did you hear that the Whits got a job playing the Halloween dance?", asked Liz.

Max nodded his head.

"Yeah Alex told me last week, he said he wanted you and Maria and even Serena to sing with his group", answered Max.

"I don't know Max, I'm not that good", said Liz biting her lip.

"What you're the best, you sang from your heart, don't you remember that night in Santa Fe?", asked Max.

"Yeah but I was singing to you then", said Liz smiling at him.

She remembered that night where she sang their song to him. It was a memorable night.

"You are going to be singing to me, I'll be there, so just concentrate on me if it makes you feel better", said Max uncertainly.

"Max don't doubt yourself you make me feel safe and singing to you, yeah that's a good idea", said Liz smiling and bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Max drove on and stopped his car in the middle of the desert.

"Max?", asked Liz looking around.

Max got out of the car and opened her door.

"Come, you trust me right?", asked Max.

Liz smiled and nodded her head, "With our lives", said Liz rubbing her stomach.

Max took her hand ad lead her to this clearing where Liz gasped at the nice dinner setting with candles and flowers on the table.

"Max", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

Max was used to her crying spells. She cried a lot lately but it didn't bother him because he knew why. Michael was having a hard time of it though. He looked panicked every time Maria started to cry. Max just wiped her tears with the napkins on the table. He loved her and he didn't mind the crying much. What worried him was the odd food she would crave. She had a thing for eggs and avocado that weirded him out but he just let her eat it. He didn't understand the fact that Liz being pregnant really turned him on.

"Damn", said Max looking at the huge imprint in his pants.

He really needed to stop thinking that way. Liz look down at what he was looking at and felt herself go wet when she noticed his aroused state.

"Damn Max don't do this to me", said Liz staring at him.

Max looked up and saw the passion in her eyes and pulled her to his body.

"Sorry baby, its that your so sexy, let's eat Liz", said Max kissing her softly.

Liz smiled and nodded. They sat down and had a romantic dinner and talked about what happen last week in school.

"Oh my god Serena is crazy", said Liz.

"God Pam was trying to get with my brother and you know Serena she is over-protective when it comes to him", said Max.

Flashback:

"I don't like that girl Zan she bothers me", said Serena glaring at Pam that was openly staring at her fiancé.

"I know just ignore her she is a just a harmless hoe", said Maria.

"Fine I just don't like her comments, man she called me bitch, dyke, and fat yesterday, she's lucky I didn't smack her", said Serena.

Zna just pulled her and kissed her soundly on the mouth making her moan. He pulled her into his lap and basically tongue her down. He pulled her away and smiled.

"You alright now", asked Zan.

Serena was so dazed she didn't even hear the question. Max just smiled at her.

"What?", asked Serena.

"Little brother I agree", said Max laughing.

Serena just smacked his arm. She reached out and tickled Max under his arm. Max laughed at tried to get away from her.

"Just like Zan, ticklish next to the ribs", said Serena at the squirming Max.

Liz reached on the other and began tickling him too.

"Stop, Stop I give", said Max.

The guys just laughed at Max trying to get away from both girls.

"I got you bro", said Zan reaching out and tickling Serena making her laugh loudly.

Pam glared at Serena from the courtyard. She was angry that Zna refused to give her the time of day. Today that was going to change. Zan or Max whichever will be her man. Serena kept laughing while Pam glared. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Zan and Serena walked to their afternoon class with Max and Liz since it was biology. They went to biology and the 40 minute class ended with a quiz.

"How did you do?", asked Zan wrapping his arm around Serena who was sipping a soda.

"I read the book last night," said Liz with Max walking with her hand in his.

Pam saw her oppuntunity and ran up to Zan pushed him up to the locker and kissed him in front of everyone. Serena looked in shock and so did the rest of the whole student body. Serena snapped out of it and pulled Pam off her man and smacked her.

"You bitch", said yelled Serena.

She looked at the can of soda and poured the soda over her blond locks. Pam looked shocked. Liz looked mad at Pam.

"You bitch", yelled Maria walking down the hall.

Michael was trying to keep up to Maria to hold her back.

"Look you inflated Barbie, I'm not going to repeat this again, stay away form my man, got it", said Serena pouring the rest of her coke down Pam Troy's bra.

"That goes for all of you", said Serena looking at Pam's friends.

They looked scared at the look that look that Serena was giving them and they nodded their heads.

"I could whip your ass, but your not worth it", said Serena grabbing Zan's arm and kissing him on the mouth.

"Learn bitch he is mine, got it ", said Serena with her violet eyes blazing.

"What is wrong with you, get your own man", said Maria rolling her eyes Pam.

They started to walk away when Pam pulled Serena down to the ground by her pony tail. Serena shocked her by flipping off the ground and knocking her on her ass. Serena punched Pam in the face and continued to do it until she felt Zna pulling her off Pam's body.

"You fucking bitch, I'll get you", screamed Serena.

"Calm down Serena baby look at me", said Zan pulling Serena down the hallway and away from Pam Troy.

"Why did she do that? Zan, I'm your fiancé why did she do that", said Serena crying.

"Oh baby look at me, I love you I love you only you do you understand", said Zan taking her beautiful face in his hands.

Zan looked at her tears and wiped them away. He kissed her mouth slowly drawing her out. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers.

"Zan", moaned Serena but broke away from him when she heard Maria clear her throat.

"Having fun", said Maria but then she spotted Serena's tears.

"Serena are you okay", asked Ava also noticing her tears.

She had heard about Pam's stunt and ran down the hall with Maria.

"I'm fine", said Serena.

Her girls came up to her and hugged her in a four way hug.

"I wish Izzy was here", said Serena.

"Alright can I have my girl back", said Zna pulling Serena into his body and kissed her getting lost in her embrace.

"Dude we are in school", said Kyle but neither Serena nor Zan heard him.

"Yup just like Max and Liz", said Alex.

"Hey", said both Max and Liz.

Max shrugged his shoulders and pulled Liz into him and did what his brother was doing to Serena kissing his fiancé and soon to be wife. Everyone rolled their eyes and started walking to class.

End of Flashback

"It hurt her", said Liz.

"Serena is insecure sometimes, I don't get it though she is beautiful and kind what's up with that?", asked Max.

"Some guy she used to go out with treated her like shit and she used to believe the garbage that came out his mouth, she told me that it was a little after losing Zan and she was drinking and basically he played on her depression, I think it still stayed with her", answered Liz.

"Damn I didn't know that, we didn't see that when we did memory retrival with her", said Max.

"Maybe it was something that she deeply hid form everyone, I didn't know she drank so much that her mother made her go to therapy, she told us girls at one of our sleepovers though, Ava knew but Serena was already to deep" said Liz with a sad expression on her face.

Max saw this and reached out and took her hand.

"Your sister is fine now and my brother loves her and will never betray her, now I understand why doing that thing in Nevada was so hard for her, it was like her nightmare come true", said Max.

Liz nodded her head and said, "What do you think of us girls singing when Alex's band takes a break at the Halloween party? ", said Liz eating her chicken that Max prepared rather what Serena prepared.

Serena had a knack for cooking and the Evan's kids could be sometimes found at her house when their mother wanted to make dinner an adventure by trying a new Martha Stewart dish.

"That sounds cool, why don't you ask Alex, you guys were good", said Max loving the dish of wild rice, chicken and that Serena prepared.

"Will you sing with me?", asked Liz shyly.

Max looked surprised.

"You really want me too?", asked Max.

"Yeah we sound good together", said Liz smiling at him.

"I don't know Liz, but if you want me to", said Max.

"I want you to, Max", said Liz.

Max nodded his head and got out of his chair and reached for Liz.

"Dance with me", said Max.

"There is no music", said Liz.

"We can make our own music", said Max pulling her smaller frame against his body.

Max started humming softly Enrique Iglesias's Hero in Liz's ear. They rocked back and forth gently. Liz looked up at him and kissed his mouth softly.

"I love you Max forever", said Liz.

"I love you too, baby forever", said Max then continued to sing the song softly in her eyes.

Liz felt that she was being lifted off the ground.

"Liz?", asked Max.

"Umm?", replied Liz.

"We are floating", said Max.

Liz looked down and noticed that they were floating at least off the ground.

"I guess we are", said Liz laughing and made them hit the ground.

"Look at what made me do, you made me want to touch heaven", said Liz giggling.

Max just laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well Ms. Parker you make me want to touch the heavens too", said Max.


	65. Halloween dance

Chapter 65:

Halloween was fun. Alex agree with Liz's suggestion on instead of a DJ playing when the WHITS were on break that Liz and her "group" would play and he also promise that Max could sing a duet with Liz too.

"Alright did you get all the songs you are going to sing?", asked Alex.

"Yup got them, I got this new guitar from my dad for my birthday and I am ready", replied Serena sitting on her living room coach with Alex and Michael who was watching cartoons.

"Cool we will play a thirty minute set then you play for thirty then us for twenty minutes, then you for twenty minutes, then we end the dance", said Alex.

Serena nodded her head and continued to eat her cereal watching with Michael Saturday morning cartoons. She lifted her head up when she heard the door open and saw the rest of her friends come in.

"Hey guys", said Serena.

She gave them all a set of keys to the house so that there would be no trouble coming in.

"What's up Serena", said Kyle plopping down beside her sipping his soda.

Ava sat on his lap and curled into his body. She loved doing this because it made her feel safe.

"What's going on?", asked Ava.

"Nothing much just going over the play list for the dance tonight", said Serena.

"Hey Ava how come your not at work?", asked Michael eating his cereal.

"I got that new girl to cover for me today, Maria is working this morning so she will not have to work tonight", answered Ava getting up to go to the kitchen and get some cereal.

"Hey Michael, how come your not working?", asked Max who was sitting down also getting lost in Saturday morning cartoons with Liz resting in his lap.

She had been tired a lot lately and Max knew she needed rest but Liz told him she was fine. Isabel also got up to get some food in the kitchen.

"Serena do you have waffles?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah in the freezer", answered Serena.

Isabel looked and saw all the food in the house. Dang Serena and Michael ate like pigs.

"I don't eat like a pig, but since all of you come here all the time I wanted to make sure that you never go hungry", said Serena.

"I didn't say that out loud", said Isabel coming into the living room.

"I don't know maybe our powers are getting stronger", said Michael.

"They are me and Max were dancing one night and I lifted us off the ground", said Liz yawning.

"Hey babe are you tired go lie down", said Maria who was sitting next to Michael.

Zan wasn't in the living room because he was still asleep in Serena's room.

"Where's Zan?", asked Kyle.

"He's sleeping", said Serena.

Kyle nodded his head and they continued their discussions on the upcoming Halloween dance.

"what are you going as?", asked Maria to Liz.

"I'm going as Snow White", said Liz.

"So Max is your prince charming?", asked Maria.

"Yup he is", said Liz.

"Isabel is going as a belly dancer poor Alex is going to have a heart attack", said Serena walking into the guest room where Maria and Liz were lying down on the bed.

Isabel and Ava walked in after.

"What about you guys?", asked Ava sitting down on the chair.

"Me I am going as a fairy, I might as well stick to what I am", said Maria.

Everyone nodded their head at that Maria did look like a fairy.

"I'm going as Cheerleader, an anti cheerleader anyway", said Ava.

"What about you Serena?", asked Isabel laying down on the bed next to Maria and Liz.

"I'm going as cat woman, meow", said Serena drawing out her claws.

"Yup I can imagine that", said Liz laughing.

"Do you know about the guys?", asked Liz.

"Max is going as prince charming", said Liz.

"I can imagine, well Alex didn't want an outfit that messed with his playing so he said he was going as an FBI agent", said Isabel.

Everyone bust out laughing at that.

"He is going as MIB?", asked Maria.

"Yup", answered Isabel.

"Kyle is going to be a football player", said Ava.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Leave it to Kyle to be a jock", said Maria.

"Any way what about Michael?", asked Serena.

"He is going to be a pirate, Captain Hook, you know me Tinker Bell him Captain Hook he is just happy that he has that hook thing", said Maria.

"Yeah Michael is not down with Halloween, but he was wolverine that one year", said Isabel.

"He does look like and act like wolverine", said Serena.

"so who is Maria Jubliee?", asked Liz.

"Oh yeah Maria you are a firecracker", said Ava.

"Hey", said Maria throwing the pillow at Ava's head.

"Pillow fight", yelled Serena hitting Liz.

They are got into it until they saw the guys standing at the door staring at them.

"I'm telling you these girl sleepovers should have a mandatory male attendance", said Kyle.

"Shut up Kyle", said all the girls at the same time and bust out laughing.

"I'm hurt", said Kyle with a pout.

"Aww poor baby", said ava getting up and kissing him softly.

"Eww man that's my brother", said Maria shuddering.

"What are you girls up to", said Max coming to lie down on the other side of Isabel.

"Talking about costumes, heard you going as Prince Charming, how fitting Max", teased Ava.

Max blushed.

"What about you Zan what are you going as batman since Serena is going as cat woman?", asked Isabel.

"Nope I'm going as two face from bat man, I always thought he was cool, strange but cool", said Zan sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe you going as FBI Alex I'm shocked", said Serena.

"Well they are monsters and the freaks come out at night", said Alex.

Everyone nodded their heads at that, it wasn't funny but it was the truth.

"Alright let's get ready", said Max pulling Liz up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Maybe he should have came as tarzan and her as Jane now that I can see them as", said Maria.

Later at the dance:

"You having fun?", asked Zna moving to the music with Serena in his arms.

"Yup very much Alex's band is awesome, Maria sounds great", said Serena moving her hips into Zan's groin.

"Serena", moaned Zan.

"I love it when you lose control", said Serena.

Pam looked over at Zna and Serena and felt jealousy for the girl, but she knew not to mess with Zan again or Serena for that man, that whole group was really close and mess with one mess with them all. She learned her lesson when she came to school and everyone ignored her. She became unpopular like that but instead of rubbing it in her face Serena helped her get her status back, she didn't understand why Serena would help her after all she did to her but Serena said that no one deserves to be treated like shit and that goes for her and Pam so she wanted to help as long as Pam stayed away from her friends and her man. Pam agreed and surely everyone came around to accepted Pam again but that didn't stop her twinge of jealousy at how Serena was one of the most popular girls in school and yet she didn't want it, she hung around Alex, Michael and everyone else in that group and didn't try to get the rewards f being popular, Kyle Valenti and Liz Parker were like that in a way too. Liz was the girl next door the girl that everyone wanted to be with, while Kyle was the all around jock popular to a t but eh never acted that way and Alex Whitmen a boy who was a nerd in every right his best friend. Alex Whitman was also a shock how he dated actually was going to marry the most popular girl that West Roswell has ever had Isabel Evans. He was the class clown but it didn't matter to his friends because they loved him. Pam envied that but she wasn't about to lose her friends over it. She was still popular and that was important too.

"Alright the WHits are going on a break but never fear we have a group that will blow you away, let me introduce to you ANTAR", yelled Isabel over the microphone.

She was the mc tonight and she got the people hyped up.

"Wish me luck", said Liz kissing Max on the tip of his nose before walking on stage.

"Hey you guys, I'm Liz Parker and these are my best friends in the world, we haven't played a lot together but I hope you like the songs we picked out by my and Serena's favorite artist to sing, enjoy", said Liz.

"One two three four", said Ava hitting her drum sticks together to start the song "Here with me by dido. Serena began with her guitar. Maria sang slowly

**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory **

Liz came in with her to join Maria's deep voice with her slightly higher pitch

**Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide **

Maria sang next verse by herself with such feeling that everyone was surprise. She looked into the crowd and smiled at Michael winked his eye that wasn't covered with the patch at her. She smiled and winked back.

**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me   
**

Liz began her verse by herself surprising her classmates with her voice. No one knew she could sing and sing well too. Everyone in the school was surprised at how good the group was, they knew about the Whits but this was surprising.

**And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed   
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me   
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
  
I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me   
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
  
And I won't go  
And I won't sleep   
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me. **

Liz and Maria ended the song together to loud applause to the group. Serena smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. Liz turned her head and looked at Max in the group who was smiling with pride at her. Ava smiled a blew out the breathe that she was holding in. She was nervous that she would mess up but they didn't. Thank god.

They sang a couple of more songs and Liz came to the microphone, "Well this is our end we will be back now without further ado the Whits", yelled Liz.

The crowd went wild. Alex climbed onto the stage and hugged Liz and went to begin his set. Liz sang a couple songs with the band, so did Serena and of course Serena. Then when they were done ANTAR came on again and sang a couple of numbers.

"Alright guys I have a special treat for you all well me and boyfriend sing together a lot of the time and I wanted him to come up and sing and sing a song with me that we have been practicing together, come on up Max", said Liz.

Max blushed four shades of red but he had promised Liz he would do it.

"Go Evans", yelled a jock from the back row.

Max was used to their antics because all the guys decided to join the football team and he actually liked it and was good at it.

"WE will sing this old song I hope you like it", said Liz.

They both got a chair and sat down facing each other with a microphone in their hands. Ava was playing drums and Zna took over the guitar for Serena who wanted to look at the couple sing instead. The first drum roll and guitar of Cindy Lauper began to play. Liz began singing softly to Max. She sang the first verse looking into his eyes. All the girls was sighing when Max voice came out clearly. Max had a nice voice and when their voice came together it was harmony. Zan played his guitar like a rocker pro. Liz's voice came on by herself. Her eyes never left Max's face and when Max's voice came in with her blending in perfect rhythm and sound. It was like their relationship it was like one voice couldn't last long without the other. When Liz reached out and stroked his cheeks all the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Time after Time, Time after Time", repeated Liz until the end of the song with Max slowly singing with her.

He tucked the lose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned his forehead still whispering to her the end of the song. He kissed her softly and then he heard the loud applause drawing out any other song. It was thunderous, the whole gym was stomping their feet and clapping their hands loudly. Max and Liz turned to the audience and blushed.

"My prince Charming", said Liz softly.

"Happy Halloween Love", said Max.

"Happy Halloween Max", said Liz.


	66. The Calender

Chapter 66:

"Serena what are we going to do for this economics project, we have to start like a business and I have no idea what to do", said Liz walking out of their college credit economics class.

Serena smiled and Liz looked at her strangely.

"Liz my dear I got it covered, let's go to my house, since you not working today", said Serena.

Liz shrugged her shoulders and went to her locker where Max was waiting for her.

"Hey, baby", said Max kissing her forehead.

"Hey Max I got to go to Serena's today", said Liz.

"I can't go I got football practice", said Max.

They all made varsity and to Serena it was amusing that aliens were on the football team but the guys actually like being on a team.

"I can't believe I'm going out with a football player", said Serena kissing Zan.

"I'm good and we won our last eight games", said Zan kissing her back.

"I know I'm proud of you, and you got straight A this term, I'm so proud" said Serena jumping up and down.

Zan just laughed at her antics. He was making his parents proud too. His mother was always telling him that. Michael too got straight A's this term surprising his teachers. They always thought that he was stupid but he proved them wrong.

"Hey, Serena you ready to go, what is this idea of yours?", asked Liz coming with Max to Serena's locker.

"Well I thought since I have to do a project for my photography class and economics class so I thought I would put them together so my dear Liz we are producing the very first "Men of West Roswell High" calendar", said Serena smirking.

Max just stared at her. Serena would get these ideas that would shock them to death and her latest idea was no exception.

"You want to do what?", asked Max.

"Make a man's magazines, I already got permission from the principal and he said okay but no nude pictures and I already asked both teacher and they thought it is a great idea, you know how much money we are going to get form this", said Serena smiling.

"I think it is a great idea", said Liz.

"What's a great idea?", asked Michael coming towards them in his football uniform.

The rest of the gang were following them.

"Me and Liz are going to make a "Man of Rowell" calendar, and you five men are going to be in it", said Serena.

The girl's faces had big smiles on it.

"Hey you never said anything of us being in this calendar of yours", said Zan.

"What you five are the most sexist men in West Roswell, if the polls are any indication", said Serena.

"What polls?", asked Alex.

"The polls that Pam Troy has going among the girls, here is the winners", said Serena handing the list to the guys to see.

"Oh my god I rank number 7 on this thing", said Alex surprised.

"What Alex you are totally a hottie now", said Maria.

Alex still was getting used to this new popularity of his.

"I rank number one", said Zan surprised.

"Are you really surprised? These girls swoon over you", said Serena kissing his jaw.

"I rank number 2", said Max.

"Kyle your number 4 and Michael is number 3", said Ava looking at the list.

"So you see you five have to be in our calendar", said Serena closing her locker.

"I don't know", said Michael.

He looked uncomfortable being thought of as a hottie.

"Oh Michael they are just seeing what I already knew, we are totally eye candy", said Maria kissing his ear.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, this is for me and Liz's grade", said Serena.

The guys looked at her pouting face that they could never say no to and nodded their heads.

"Thank you", said Serena kissing each on of them on the cheek".

Liz did the same too.

"Alright, Alright, let's go guys we got practice", said Michael picking his helmet off the ground.

Everyone was shocked really by Michael's dedication to a school sport, but Michael was really into it so they stopped their teasing.

"You guys are coming to our game against East Roswell on Friday right?", asked Zan.

"Yup I'm not working that day", said Serena.

"I am but I will be there by half time, I tried but I couldn't get off", said Liz.

"It's okay as long as you come", said Max kissing her forehead.

They walked the guys to the field and kissed then good-bye and they went to Serena's house.

"Guys let's get a move on", said Paulie walking on the field.

"I still don't like that guy", said Zan.

"You don't like him because he tried to hit on Serena", said Kyle.

"Well no shit Kyle, she's my girl, he knew that but yet tried hitting on her, he is lucky I don't kill him", said Zan putting his helmet and heading out to the field.

Kyle and the others looked at him and shook their heads. Serena wasn't the only one that was the jealous type. They had a hard practice because they had a game in two days.

"I want all of you here tomorrow to go over what we have to do for the game, good practice, hit the showers", said Coach Dawns.

Michael and the rest of the team walked to the locker to get ready to go home.

Meanwhile at Serena's House:

"So how are we going to do this calendar", said Liz.

"The layout part I can handle my dark room has all the features but you will have to handle the business end because you are better at it then I am, plus we need to get 7 more guys to fill up the other months", said Serena eating her turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich.

"I think this is a great idea", said Isabel that had just come home from school.

"Hey, what months should the guys be, and how do we advertise?", asked Maria.

They decided to help and since Ava and Maria were in Serena's photography class they had asked the teacher to collaborate and since the teacher saw it was a lot of work he agreed.

"Well we can talk to Karen in the school newspaper and plus flyers of course", said Ava sipping her soda.

"Plus we need to find the rest of these guys", said Liz.

"We could hold auditions, and pick that way, we have to write everything we are doing so that the teacher can see we actually did work", said Serena.

"Yo guys, not trying to change the subject or anything but I have this weird dream last night, that got me scared", said Serena.

Everyone looked at her, Serena's dreams we never just dreams always prophetic.

"What happened?", asked a nervous Liz.

Everything was going good and they were being normal and she didn't want to this information to rock their worlds again.

"It was about a summit meeting I have a feeling that they are going call Max again", said Serena biting her nails.

"What??", screamed Isabel.

"Why didn't you tell us?", asked Maria trying to calm down her nerves.

The last time there was a summit meeting Max almost died.

"I told you it was last night I don't know if its real I only saw a warehouse with chairs and Max sitting down, it was more abstract then concrete images, I told Max I had to talk to him, I don't want this to end", said Serena pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I thought you could only see the past", said Maria trying to calm her nerves.

"That's why I'm not too sure, it's not the present, like the last vision. I don't know what it is, the future its Liz power and she is not getting visions, right Liz?", asked Serena but Liz looked lost for a minute.

"I don't know I think I did but I don't remember I woke up last week with my heart beating but I don't remember the dream, it's like I want to remember but can't I thought it was just a nightmare", said Liz almost tearfully.

Ava looked scared too.

"I had that same thing happen to me too, it's like my heart literally stopped, but I don't remember the dream, what about the rest of you?", asked Ava.

Isabel and Maria nodded their heads.

"What are we going to do, these Summits are not a good idea", said Maria.

Everyone nodded their head.

"But Kivar can't be their this time, even though I hate to say this but Max is the king and Liz you are queen, Antar needs rulers, I don't know", said Isabel shocking them.

"I know but I thought that your mother could take care of it, I don't know", said Liz wringing her hands.

"You know how on Antar a queen could never have too much power, they need a king, I hate to say this but I don't know what to do", said Serena.

"God what are we going to do?", asked Maria.

"We are not going to panic", said Max walking into the house hearing their conversation.

"Baby why didn't you tell me about the dreams?", asked Zan.

"I was going to call a meeting tonight, I just don't know what this dream is I can't see the future unless I'm getting a message from someone else, like I'm tapping into someone else's powers, It didn't feel like my dream more like I was visiting someone else's, but that's weird since I could barely dream walk", said Serena.

"I hate to be saying this but I had a nightmare but I didn't remember it neither, maybe you are tapping into our dreams but since you are the most powerful out of all of us, more intone with your powers maybe you tapping into Liz's power", suggested Alex.

"Maybe I don't like it was because of that Summit Meeting that Zan died", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

She could remember feeling it. It was so painful.

"I didn't die, Nicholas found me I must have been hit hard because I couldn't feel my legs when I woke up, I saw sitting down and Vilondra was sitting across form me yelling about Max not taking the deal with Kivar I can't remember much after that except when I guess they healed me enough so I was allowed to watch you and Isabel Max they couldn't see you so they was using my connection I guess with you guys to see certain parts of your lives, it was soo painful my head felt like it was exploding.", said Zan.

Isabel had tears running down her face and she leaped up and hugged her brother.

"God Zan, they hurt you", said Isabel.

Zan hugged her tightly and tried not to remember. He never really told them everything that happened to him. Serena looked at Isabel who was sitting on Zan's lap still crying. Alex look at her helplessly.

"So what are we going to do?", asked Kyle sitting down next to Ava.

He didn't like this too.

"Maybe it's just a Summit Meeting to bring peace, Kivar is not there and we know the score now, plus if it happens we all go, you all are part of the royal family, we are the royal court", said Max hugging Liz trying to calm her trembling.

"What about Nasedo, I think he is alive, I really do", said Serena.

"Langely told you he couldn't feel him", said Isabel.

"I know but that wouldn't be the first time you know, he couldn't feel him when he was on the run you know, I don't know but he is the key to this", said Serena.

"I don't trust him and Kivar is technically still alive even though his powers are tapped out, he is getting stronger. I don't know how my son is going to defeat Kivar I mean he is going to be a baby for a while you know", said Max.

"I think its time to contact some seers, there are some on Earth, I believe Madame Vivian is her name I wonder if she is available?", said Serena shocking Maria, Alex, and Liz.

"What?", asked Ava looking at them confused.

Liz told them how those three actually knew Madame Vivian.

"So she is alien?", asked Alex.

"No she doesn't even know that she has these gifts you know, she just think it's luck you know, but her soul is a seer like Liz was, you know", said Serena.

"I was meaning to ask, what was my power on Antar I got Tess' powers but I want to use mine too", said Maria.

"Your power is not different from Tess's you can get into someone's head and read them basically, you have good teleporting powers too, you used to able to move from one place to another without much of a thought, it's kind of like astral projection except your body actually moves to the other place not splits apart into two people.", said Serena.

"Man I still get weirded out whenever these information comes to me", said Serena shaking her head.

"Look guys I don't think we should get worked up and we should enjoy what normal we have alright, now tell us about your calendar", said Kyle. Everyone looked at him and smiled, only Kyle.


	67. Thanksgiving

Chapter 67:

"Alright tell me why you want to be in our "Men of West Roswell" calendar", said Liz talking to Sam this tall blond from the basketball team.

Serena took a picture of the 25 guys that were their so they could make a decision later. Sam said his answer and Liz gave his points. They spent the last two hours looking at candidates with Maria interview them with Liz. Ava and Isabel helped with the organization.

"Alright boys come out here", said Serena talking to Michael, Alex, Zan, Kyle, and Max. "Alright, we going to start with Kyle", said Serena setting up her camera.

Isabel had set up the school books background. Kyle walked in with his lettermen jacket and stood in front of the backdrop. His month is September.

"Alright, Kyle relax and let me see that smile", said Serena taking snap shots.

Kyle just couldn't relax so Serena called Ava over and whispered in her ear, "Make him relax, girl you know what to do".

Ava smiled and walked up to her man and kissed him slowly making him moan.

"You are the sexist, most handsome man in the whole universe to me, relax Kyle and let that natural charm come through", said Ava kissing him again.

That got him to relax and the pictures came out great. Isabel helped fix Alex's set next. They were doing this in Serena and Michael's "gym".

"This was great picture Kyle thanks", said Serena helping Isabel set up Max's month.

He was going to be July. He came out in swimming trunks shyly.

"Don't you look sexy", said Liz staring at her man.

He gave her shy smile.

"Max give me that beautiful smile", said Serena.

He gave his half smile and he leaned up against the backdrop. He smiled even bigger when Liz licked her lips staring at him.

"Dag Liz wait until I'm finish taking the picture before get him aroused, this is a family affair, and him sporting a hard-on is not family oriented", said Serena making Max blush.

She snapped a picture of the blushing Max and knew she was going to use that one, he was adorable blushing.

"That was great Max, send in my brother, while we change the backdrop", said Serena.

Ava walked over to Kyle who was eating a pizza and said, "That wasn't too bad was it?", asked Ava.

"No not too bad, it was fun, but modeling nope not for me, football, basketball, not modeling", said Kyle.

"But you, I can see you modeling", said Kyle looking at Ava's impressive form in a short jean skirt and blue t-shirt that showed off her tan stomach.

"Yeah right, short girls don't model Kyle", said Ava but inwardly she was giddy that Kyle thought she was pretty enough to be a model.

"Hey Michael come out here", said Serena.

Michael was going to be December and he step in with a red tight turtle neck and baggy blue jeans with a sill Elf Hat.

"Serena this is weird", said Michael feeling uncomfortable.

Serena winked at Maria and she did her part kissing Michael until he was dazed.

"Wow, that was wow Maria", said Michael.

He smiled at Maria and Serena captured the look. Michael rarely ever smiled and it made his face soften more human. Serena knew that most of the girls wanted to see these guys naked but Serena wanted to capture their rare emotions, if she wasn't going to go to medical school she would be a photographer. Her teacher told her she had potential maybe it ran in the family because Michael was very artistic. He told her he was proud of her and it felt good. Serena walked up to him took off the elf hat and spiked up his hair again making it wild just like Michael.

"Big Brother you are very handsome", said Serena making him blush.

She moved back and snapped another picture.

"Alright Michael we are done, Isabel help me with Alex's backdrop", said Liz.

She looked at Max walking into the room after getting dressed and walked towards him.

"Hey honey, you were looking really good", said Liz licking her lips again.

Max laughed at her antics. He kissed her and she moved her body closer to his.

"I love you very much, after we are done here you want to go back to my room and "sleep"", said Liz rubbing her body against his.

Max laughed again, this was something he loved about her no one really knew about Liz's wild side, but he knew, he had to heal the bite marks she left on his neck so he could take the pictures for Serena today. She got carried away last night. Max nodded his head and licked her ear.

"Sure baby, I have something to show you", said Max in a husky voice.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer making her whimper and wiggle against him.

"Would that something be in your pants?", asked Liz.

"Maybe", said Max with his amber eyes twinkling. Liz moaned and rubbed harder.

"Liz later, I promise", said Max rubbing his hard-on onto her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Alex smile for the camera", they heard Maria call out.

Isabel also did what she had to do to get him to smile. He looked at her and smiled and Maria took a snap shot. Serena got him to blush and got Maria snapped that picture too. Alex was January. He had the New Year hat and wore all white. Zan walked in after Isabel help change the backdrop. He was wearing red shirt and black pants. His month was Febrary.

"Alright baby show me that smile", said Serena.

Zan was uncomfortable and Serena walked up to him and smiled.

"Look at me not the camera show me your charm", said Serena kissing him softly.

He blushed and Maria snapped the picture quickly as Serena moved out of the way. He smiled at Maria and they took a picture of that and lastly they made him hold a big heart in his hands and made him pose like he was giving some one his heart. Serena went to her dark room for the next to hours with Maria and Ava and they worked hard at getting the boys shots. They were taking the rest of the pictures for the camera within the next week. Liz walked on advertising for the calendar and walked on the business end while Serena walked on the creative end.

"Alright guys, let me show you the pictures", said Serena coming into her living room.

"This is Michael's set, we need to pick one", said Ava.

Everyone flipped through them and was shocked. Serena caught Michael's most endearing side.

His smile was bright and made him look as Maria stated, "Michael you look beautiful", said Maria tearing up.

"Maria don't cry on my photos", said Ava.

Maria cried all the time now. Maria without hormone was hard to handle but pregnant Maria is crazy. Michael shook his head and made Maria sit on his lap soothing her tears. He was used to it right now. When it first happened he used to panic but now he didn't.

"Here is Max's pictures", said Maria.

"God Max you look great", said Liz.

He was blushing in one of them.

"Pick this one for Max and pick the one of my brother smiling, it's the best ones", said Liz.

Everyone nodded their heads. They went through all the sets and picked out the best ones for each man.

"What are you going to do with the rest of them", asked Kyle later on when they were sitting in the kitchen eating pizza.

"There going into my scrap book to hand into my teacher, he wants to see everything", said Serena.

The door bell rang when.

"I'll get it", said Liz walking out of the kitchen.

"No", they heard Liz scream.

They all went running.

"Liz what is it, what happened", said a panicked Max.

"Summit Meeting", said Liz handing him a letter that had his symbol on it.

Liz was crying and Max tried to calm her down. Serena was shaking now with Zan walking up to her and hugging her.

"Why can't we be normal, stay normal?", said Isabel while she held onto Alex.

Ava was upset too, she loved the normal Roswell boring life, she lived for it. It seems like they were trying to take it away from her.

"Alright Liz calm down", said Max trying to soothe her hair back from her forehead.

She was crying hard.

"Max what do they want", said Kyle holding onto Ava.

Maria was shaking too while Michael soothe her. God they didn't need this now. Max turned his head to the man that was standing outside of the door.

"Your Majesties" said the man and bowed leaving them.

"Why don't we calm down and sit alright", said Kyle being the reasonable one.

He didn't like this neither. Max nodded his head and walked to the couch pulling Liz onto his lap who was still crying softly.

"Maxwell read what it says", said Michael holding onto Maria.

"It says, King Zan you are invited to a Summit Meeting held in New York on November 27 at 8:00 pm. Bring your wife and Antar's new queen, it is time for peace and because of Kivar's absence you are the only one that can speak for Antar, Please attend we will be in touch. Sincerely the Nanto Council.", said Max reading the letter.

He rubbed his eyes and looked into the eyes of a tearful Liz. He kissed her and tried to soothe her. He knew she was scared.

"It's alright Liz, we will be there together, nothing will happen to me", said Max in her ears.

Liz nodded but tears still cried into his shoulders. Max hated to admit it too but he was scared, scared he would be making another choice that may get everyone killed.

"We all going I don't care", said Michael.

He was going to the meeting.

"What are we going to tell our parents?", asked Ava.

"Call Kal Serena, get him to convince our parents that we need to go to New York, and since it's after Thanksgiving they will be okay, we do the dinner thing and then the next day fly out to the Summit", said Max.

He sighed, he didn't want to go, but had no choice.

"Max do you think that you will have to make decisions for Antar?", asked Alex.

"I don't know, I don't want to but I have no choice, it's my planet I have to take care it, thank god I have you guys", said Max kissing Liz and rocking her in his arms.

Liz hugged him tightly and everyone sighed. God the alien factor was back.


	68. Summit Meeting

Chapter 68:

Thanksgiving was here and everyone was feeling anxiety but they kept it cool. Kal made arrangements for them to go to New York the next day together and convinced the parents. The Evans knew why they were going and so did Jim. Diane Evans was scared for her kids but she knew that Max and the others had to do this. Meanwhile the calendar was a huge success. Liz arranged the advertising and they presented the end result to their economics class.

"We knew that it would be in great demand and our product has been shown to be successful, women as well as men have brought the calendar and we have shown that this little product can be a successful product", said Liz smiling.

The teacher nodded his head. He saw the profits and all the reports.

"I agree you get an A, ladies good job", said Mr. Colemen.

Serena and Liz squealed and went to their seats. Mr. Colemen hardly ever gave great grades so this was amazing.

"I also got an A in my photograpy class", said Serena at lunch that afternoon.

Zan smiled at her and kissing her head.

"Man when the teacher gave us an A was shocked, I hardly get A's", said Maria.

She was excited.

"My parents are coming down, everyone coming to my house right?", asked Serena.

"Yeah mom is going to be cooking and brig everything over", said Ava.

She loved calling Amy mom.

"My mom too, this Thanksgiving is going to be great", said Isabel.

Last year was bad because Max had left for the Summit. God this damn Summit meeting she didn't like the idea of any of them going but she knew they had to.

"Football hear we come", said Kyle.

"Yeah you can watch football but don't be too loud, me and your mothers are going to be doing some serious cooking", said Serena.

"You making that potato thing right", said Max getting excited.

He loved that meal.

"For you yes my dear brother in law", said Serena hugging him.

Liz smiled at that. She loved how they got along. Serena was good for all of them. Isabel smiled too. Her brother was more relaxed now it was like the world used to be on his shoulders and now it was like the weight has been lifted off. She hated to think of this Summit Meeting. She didn't want to be involved in anything related to Kivar. She knew he was still out their and they would have to fight with him, probably around the time Liz gives birth most likely.

Thanksgiving Day:

"Man look at your man right there is messing up the game", yelled Kyle to the screen.

They were all sitting in the living room at Serena's house watching football with their fathers. Jeff Parker just laughed. He liked being here. Liz had a good group of friends. He didn't want her going on this trip tomorrow but he knew that checking out Harvard and Kal Serena's dad paying for it was a great opportunity. Kal game up with the idea of visiting colleges so they could all go together since they were all going to Boston for school anyway.

"I'm hungry", said Max getting up to go into the kitchen.

"Mom is going to kick him out of there, she already did that to me", said Michael.

Zan nodded his head too.

"Maxwell Phillip Evans get out of this kitchen", said Diane Evans pushing her son out.

"But mom", whined Max.

Liz just giggled at his expression. She was sitting in the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. Serena smiled and winked at him. Max went back to sit down and pouted. Michael laughed at him.

"Aww poor baby", said Serena walking out f the kitchen with a small package.

She looked into the kitchen to see if anyone was looking.

"Here eat fast, don't tell no body", said Serena kissing Zan's cheeks opening the foil package.

Max's eyes widen.

"The potato thing", said Max.

Serena smiled at his excitement. Serena laughed and walked into the kitchen. Max looked like a little boy at Christmas when Liz walked out and smiled at him and her father. They were happy and this Summit meeting might end that. She sighed at that, they had to get through it they just had to.

"Alright everyone into the dining room", said Kim walking into the dining room to set some food out on the table.

They had set up two large tables, one for the parents and one for the kids.

"Mommy, help", laughed Peter while Michael tickled him.

"Michael give me my son", said Kim.

Peter hugged his mom and laughed. His hair was growing back and he had dark black hair and looked so happy. Kal came and got him and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy Michael is so cool", said Peter with a big dimpled smile.

"Hear that Maria I'm cool", said Michael.

"Yeah in the opinion of a five year old", said Maria.

Michael glared and Amy smiled at him.

"You will never win", said Amy hugging him.

"Yeah whatever", said Michael walking her into the dining room.

Everyone took their seats.

"Alright we should say a prayer", said Phillip.

"Well who should do it?", asked Isabel from her seat next to Alex.

"I will", said Max surprising them all.

He really wasn't a religious person but he wanted to do this.

"Umm not good at this but I'm going to give it a shot", said Max taking Liz's hand.

Everyone joined hands and bowed their heads.

"I am thankful for a lot of things this year, I have a healthy family a beautiful fiancé and a great sense of self. I have always been scared of been who am but I learned this year that everyone in this room loves me and wants to protect me like I love them and want to protect them. I'm thankful for all I have and all that was given to me. I am happy truly happy and to tell you the truth there must be a God because he made me believe that miracles happen, He or She is there for me and I want to thank who ever is up there for giving me everything that I ever wanted or needed. Thank you God. Amen", said Max.

"Amen", said everyone else sitting down and started to eat.

Liz smiled at him and said "I believe in you".

Max smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Pass the food", said Michael.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Michael!", said Maria.

Peter giggled. He loved be around them they were fun.

"Little brother what is so funny", said Serena tickling Peter under his arm.

"Serena stop, stop", said Peter laughing loudly.

They all sat down and talked and laughed it was a great Thanksgiving.

Next Morning:

"Man I'm tired, this flight is too early", said Isabel leaning her head on Alex's shoulders.

They got there at 6 in the morning to catch their 7 o clock flight. Liz nodded her head and curled into Max's lap. He stroked her hair and stomach. Her son was making her sick this morning. He had morning really badly. He was afraid to let her fly but Liz insisted that she be there. Serena sat with her father and Zan.

"Dad do you think it's a good idea going to this thing", asked Serena.

"I don't know, I mean Kivar is not there but I just don't know", said Kal.

Serena sighed and Zan rubbed her back.

"It will be fine, we are all there together, we have to be there for Max so don't panic", said Zan.

Serena nodded her head. Her mother had stayed in Roswell and was going to fly home later to LA. Ava was sleeping in Kyle's arms, she was not a morning person. He knew she was scared. He was whimpering in her sleep. Kyle shook her and she shot awake.

"What's wrong Ava?", asked Kyle.

"I don't know I can't remember, I hope this thing goes away", said Ava.

Maria was sitting on Michael's lap while he rubbed her stomach. She found it soothing.

"Michael I'm worried", said Maria.

Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"We will be fine I won't let anything happen to any one of you", said Michael.

"Flight 345 now boarding, Flight 345 to New York, now boarding", said the announcer.

The gang got up and walked to give their tickets.

"I hate flying", said Isabel.

"Its kind of ironic", said Maria laughing.

"That's why I hate flying, crashing is not cool", said Isabel.

They all took their seats and waited. They all sat somewhat next to one another. Max sat with Liz and some guy next to them. Across them were Zan, Serena, and Kal. Behind him were Michael and Maria, and Ava and Kyle with Alex and Isabel behind them. Liz looked out of window and prayed to god to keep them safe.

They landed in New York and went sight seeing. They ate lunch and went to Serena, Zan, and Ava's old hangouts.

"Duch", yelled Serena spotting her friend.

Duch looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Oh shit what up, Rena, hey Ava, Zna I thought you were dead", said Duch looking confused.

"I'm fine yo, what the deal?", asked Zan getting back into his New York accent.

"Yo chilling miss you guys as the club been a while and shit Rath Lonnie what up", said Duch spotting Isabel and Michael and thinking that they were Lonnie Rath.

Isabel smiled and feel into a New York accent, "chilling we been living in Roswell yo, you know we went to find Max here Zan's twin that's why we not in N Y", said Isabel trying to convince Duch.

"True I feel that", said Duch.

"Yo I got to go, Brooklyn calls me" said Duch going down the subway entrance.

"Ewww Brooklyn", said Ava smirking.

"Hey I used to live in Brooklyn don't hate on my borough", said Serena glaring at them.

New York City people were very territorial.

"Yeah and we still hung out with you", said Zan smiling.

He did miss New York but he loved his home in Roswell better. Zan the group began to walk and Zan stopped making Serena walk into his back. The color drained from his face. He kept staring out in the street.

"Zan what is it?", asked Maria seeing him look sick.

Ava gasped and started shacking.

"God what is it?", asked Michael.

"This is where Rath and Lonnie, God", said Ava holding onto Kyle.

Serena hugged Zan who clung to her. Liz looked sick to. She ran into a restaurant and ran to their bathroom. The morning sickness was getting worse. Max went after her and helped her hold her hair from her face.

"God Max this kid is making my stomach sick", said Liz as she rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm sorry", said Max not knowing what else to say.

Liz smiled at him and said, "It's not that bad, so he likes to make mommy a little sick its not so bad", said Liz walking out of the restaurant after thanking the waitress for letting her go to the bathroom there.

They went back to their hotel room and sat down waiting for the meeting. Kal saw that they were nervous.

"Everyone calm down it will be fine", sad Kal trying to reassure them. At 7:30 they all stood up and walked to the warehouse that would hold their meeting.

The four other planet's representatives were at attendance and Max took his seat at the head of the table once again. Liz stood behind him and the others stood behind Max.

"Well King Zan we meet again", said Larek in the Brody's body.

Maria almost had a heart attack after seeing him, then she remembered about Max told them that she calm down. Michael looked at this people that were puppets and cringed it was just weird that they could possess these people.

"Larek", said Max.

Larek smiled and said, "Alright you proably wondering why we called this meeting, it's really simple really, we found out all that has happened between Queen Ava's betrayal", said Larek but Serena interrupted him, "She was never queen I made sure of that".

Zan held her hand tightly. He knew that Serena hated these people, the Council because they didn't listen to her when she told them that Ava would get them killed.

"Who are you?", asked the representative from one of the planets.

"I used to be Callie", said Serena in a clear voice which made the others on the table gasp.

Serena's eyes changed colors to express her anger and the other representatives looked scared.

"What you thought that I wouldn't come here with King Zan, you out of your mind", said Serena trying really hard to hold onto her anger.

"I was your boss and yet none of you listen to me, and I heard about the last meeting where you preceded to blame King Zan for your shit mistakes, the reason why many Antarians and people from each of the planets are dying was because you trusted that bitch of a queen and Kivar himself", said Serena.

The gang gasped at this.

"Yeah I remember clearly now, Zan hated Kivar and he tried convincing you of that but you didn't listen and got us killed what was worse was that you forced him to marry that bitch, that nasty bitch that got us killed", yelled Serena.

The other representatives looked shameful except for Larek.

"Callie calm down please", said Larek.

"Why should I you could have died too, because of these morons, they knew that Max wouldn't remember so they feed him lies about this being his fault, he was a great King he was out Kind Larek", said Serena.

Larek nodded his head and sighed. Max looked at Serena and smiled at her. She came up to him and knelled in front of him.

"You are my king Max you always were, you are our king, I always respected you, you were a great King", said Serena.

"And you will be a great Queen, the right Queen", said Serena looking at Liz.

"Queen Amelia", said Serena smiling.

The other representatives looked on at Callie, they knew she was a spitfire.

"He is your king too, you should respect him and not have listen to Kivar, this is your fault not King Zan's", said Liz.

She was angry too. The group moved closer behind Max and showed the rest of the representatives that they were stronger together and no one was to mess with on of them or they would mess with all of them.

"Look King Zan Kivar is not in power and Larek has been taking charge of your planet, but we know that he is not dead, your mother told us that there is a prophecy that they heir will be the one to destroy Kivar and we wanted to know if that were true?", asked one of the representatives.

"Look I know about the prophecy and I am well aware that my son will have to fight, but what is it that you really won't what is this meeting really about?", asked Max.

He knew it was something else.

"We want to know about the heir", said the representative closest to Max.

"What about him?", asked Maria.

She was tired of this shit.

"Why do you care about Max's child, you didn't care about them before,", said Maria.

She got vision from the past. These were the people who blamed her of selling secrets.

"Who are you?", asked the female representative.

"You remember Layla don't you?", asked Serena.

That got their attention once again. Serena pointed to everyone.

"Rath, Angelina, Xavier, Khalil, Cameron, Vienna, and last but not least your queen Amelia", said Serena pointing to each individual person.

"How is this possible?", asked the male representative closest to Larek.

"My mother made sure they were with us the right way", said Max making Liz come to sit on his lap.

Liz smiled.

"Meet your queen your true Queen Amelia, or rather Elizabeth now", said Ava smiling at her sister.

"Fine Larek will take my place and rule, I trust him with my throne, but if you need help you can contact me", said Max with the air of a leader.

"Tell us what you have found about Kivar", said Alex.

They began talking and didn't notice a blond man with a evil smile on his face smirking.

"I'll come for your girl and son", said Kivar smirking.

"They will die", said Kivar to himself.

Everyone gasped and Max stood up holding on to Liz.

"What?", asked Larek.

"Kivar", said Max looking at his family.

They all felt him.


	69. New York New York

Chapter 69:

"What do you mean Kivar?", asked Larek getting out of his chair.

"We are feel him, is he in New York, Max?", asked Liz still sitting on Max's lap.

She hugged his neck tightly and he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you I promise, Liz, baby calm down".

He felt her crying on his shoulders. He knew she was scared. Maria was also shaking, in Michael's arms.

"What do you mean you felt him?", asked on of the representatives.

"I don't know I guess it's because we are sitting so close together but, yeah he is gaining powers as we speak", said Alex.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"What are we going to do?", asked Isabel.

"Well there is nothing to do about Kivar, this is for your son to handle", said the female representative.

"What do you mean my son?", asked Liz getting angry.

"He will be a baby for a long time, how is a baby going to handle someone we can barely kill", said Liz screaming.

Max hugged her closer and glared at the council.

"I just know what the prophecy told us, you are all standing here and because of that I know that the prophecy is true, we were wrong before, we did get you al killed thinking that Avaria was the true queen, but we were mistaken by our ignorance, but that is in the past, we can't defeat Kivar without you 10 and your son, King Zan it's just not possible", said one of the male representatives.

He was scared and they knew that.

"Can you explain to me how our son is going to do this?", asked Liz laying her hand on her stomach and started to glow.

"It's alright baby calm down", said Liz to her stomach.

Max laid his hand over hers and whispered to his son. The whole council looked in awe at the loving relationship that Liz and Max and their family displayed. Michael laid his hand on Max shoulders and held Maria's hand they were all connected. Serena was kneeling on front of Liz also holding her hand with Zan touching her shoulders.

"Tell us everything about the prophecy, we deserve to know", said Serena looking at these people.

She still didn't trust them but she had no choice. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her nephew. Serena got up and faced the council, her council.

"Yes Callie, it was said that the true King reincarnated with his reincarnated soul mate would have their child taken from them until a future warrior will change the future by giving the real queen her son back, this warrior will join up with others that will complete the new powerful force, this warrior's soul mate will come back from the dead, and in this group he will not be the only one that comes from the dead", said the representative.

"So I'm a warrior?", said Serena smiling.

Zan just smiled at her.

"I did come back from the dead, so did Alex, I guess this is us, okay what about my nephew?", said Zan looking at them.

"So it's true this happened?", asked the female representative shocked.

Everyone nodded their heads and Maria gave them the short version on how Tess really betrayed them. The other representatives looked in shock.

"Yeah it's pretty shocking if you think about it, but that's our lives", said Isabel.

Ava looked on and said, "What about my nephew, I want him safe", said Ava.

Kyle walked up to them and took a seat.

"Look council whatever you are, we need to know how to protect Liz and Max's baby", said Kyle looking at them.

"He will protect himself", said the female representative.

"With his protection shield", said Serena looking lost.

"Yes of course no one can hurt him until he is born, I see it", said Liz in awe.

"My son is a warrior, like his daddy", said Liz looking at Max smiling.

"What do you mean Liz?", asked Kyle.

"Yeah what is this about?", asked Isabel.

"I see him, in the future, he is beautiful, he was fighting with us against FBI, he looks like his daddy, Max, he is so beautiful", said Liz tearing up.

Max hugged her and he felt tears, coming to his eyes too. He saw his son and him fighting side by side it was the best feeling in the world. He looked up and saw Serena tearing up too.

"I guess I know where you are getting the future visions form Serena, you are tapping into Liz's powers, Liz your powers are not fully developed yet, so what ever power is out there controlling this wants to make sure that we get them", said Max.

Serena smiled, "Yeah I guess so", said Serena.

Liz wiped at her tears, "Sorry for getting so emotional", said Liz.

"It's alright chica", said Maria tearing up herself.

Michael just sighed, "Alright stop with the tears, I'm drowning", said Michael.

Everyone bust out laughing at that. Even the stiff representatives cracked a smile.

"Alright guys let's get out of here, let's go clubbing real clubbing", said Zan.

Serena and Ava smirked.

"Let's roll, we can go to club Exit, I know the bouncer", said Serena.

They all walked out but they felt the presence of Kivar still.

"Ignore it we will be ready, let's party now", said Michael.

Everyone nodded their heads after saying bye to the council. Everyone went to the hotel and got dressed.

"You ready", said Michael from the outside of the girls' room.

Serena walked out first wearing a low cut tight backless dress that reached just below her knees and her coat in her hand.

"Well how do I look?", asked Serena.

Zan came up to her and kissed her shoulder spinning her around.

"Very nice", said Zan.

"I love this tattoo", said Zan kissing her shoulders making her moan.

She blushed when she looked up and saw the rest of the guys smirking. Max walked up to her and looked at her tattoo.

"House of Zan huh?", asked Max smirking.

Serena looked into the eyes that were so similar to Zan's and smiled.

"Yup, brother in law", answered Serena.

Liz cleared her throat behind them and Max's jaw dropped. Liz stood in front of him with a dress that should be illegal to wear outside. It was yellow and covered all the main parts but that was it. It was very low in the front and had a asymmetrical hem line. Her belly point ring shone brightly.

"You two are not going out like that" said Michael with a tight jaw.

"Then wait until you see Maria's outfit", said Liz hugging Max.

"Liz" moaned Max against her neck.

She smiled at him and kissed his neck. He looked nice in his white shirt and black slacks.

"Where did you get this dress from?", asked Max trying to control his hormones.

"Serena brought it for me" said Liz.

Max looked at Serena who was distracted by Zan kissing her. Maria walked out then and Michael almost hit the floor.

"That is not a dress, Maria", said Michael trying to control his breathing.

"Alright what is Isabel wearing because every time one of out here is gets more revealing", said Alex.

Maria looked at Michael and walked slowly to her man. Maria's outfit was white that also reached her knees.

"God Maria, I'm going have to fight al those guys tonight", said Michael but he couldn't refuse her.

"Space boy, you're my man always" said Maria kissing him.

The rest of the girls walked out.

"Yup it does get more revealing", said Kyle looking at what little Ava was wearing, at least she was wearing pants.

"God Ava", said Kyle staring more like gawking at her.

The all left the hotel and took a ca to Club Exit. Serena walked up to the front of the line with Ava and Zan.

"Duch let us in", said Serena looking at her old friend.

"Wow Rena, looking god Ava", said Duch.

"Keep your eyes up here", said Zan glaring.

"You know I never go where I'm not wanted, how many?", asked Duch.

"Ten of us", said Serena.

"Alright come on", said Duch.

Serena signaled the rest forward and got into the crowed club. The music was pumping hard in their ears, when they checked their coats. They weaved their way through the club and started dancing. Serena was having a great until she bumped into someone behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry", said Serena looking up and her eyes widening.

"Brian", said Serena softly.

"Hey Rena", said Brian looking at her and the guy she was dancing with.

Zan looked at Brian and said, "Hey, I'm Zan" and handed him his hand.

"Hey I'm Brian, you must be Rena's boyfriend", said Brian uncomfortably.

"NO I'm her fiancé", said Zan.

"Oh I see, Rena I'm happy for you", said Brian looking down at her.

Serena smiled and said, "Thanks that means a lot".

"Brian" said a girl next to him.

"Rena?", asked Carla.

"Hey Carla, what's up?", asked Serena.

"Fine", said the girl with a tight voice.

"Can I talk to you in private?", asked Serena to Carla.

Carla nodded her head she was a little nervous. She was friends with Serena but she always loved Brian with her whole heart, he hoped that Serena wasn't mad.

"I'll be back Zan, just give me a few minutes", said Serena kissing his jaw and smiling at him.

Serena led Carla towards the check out coat area.

"Look Rena I don't want you to be mad at me, but I love him and I", said Carla, but Serena interrupted.

"Carla it's okay, I'm happy for you I always knew you loved Brian and he loved you, but being with Brian was comfortable and being with Zan is real, just like being with Brian for you is real, I'm happy for you, you deserve this and I'm sorry that I was in the way of you being happy", said Serena sincerely.

Carla smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you", said Carla with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome, let me introduce you to my friends, actually family and my man of course", said Serena walking to where all her friends were seated at a table.

"Hey guys I want you to meet, Brian and Carla, they are friends of mine", said Serena smiling at them and taking Brian's hands and placing it into Carla's and walking toward Zan take his hand.

Zan smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"What's up sit down", said Kyle to the couple.

They enjoyed their evening. In the background where no one could see those evil eyes shone brightly. He looked at the petite brunette that was laughing near her King.

"Liz Parker I will get your son", said Kivar.

Liz stopped at that moment and looked around.

"What's wrong?", asked Max.

"I don't know I don't know", said Liz rubbing her stomach.

"I will protect you I promise", said Liz to herself.

Max took her hand and rubbed her stomach with her. Kivar smiled.


	70. Daddy

Chapter 70:

The gang returned home and started school.

"Hey Liz, can I get your notes?", asked Serena walking out of Biology.

"Sure didn't you get any good notes?", asked Liz.

"No I couldn't concentrate, I don't know why", said Serena. "Maybe because Zan wasn't there", said Liz.

"I know I'm so pitiful I can't live a day without that boy, I need a life or at least a hobby", said Serena.

Liz just laughed.

"Where is Zan anyway?", asked Ava walking up to them.

"Zan and Max went with their dad and Michael to go fishing, their dad wanted to talk to them about something, I don't know exactly what", said Liz.

"Space Boy told me it was something about their futures or something like that and he said that he wanted to spend quality time with them.", said Maria walking up to Serena's locker.

"That's cool, hope they have fun, they deserve it", Ava.

Meanwhile out of town Michael, Zan, Max, and Phillip sat on a boat fishing.

"Alright dad, why are we here, not that I mind missing school", said Zan smiling.

He didn't get what was so interesting about fishing.

"Yeah dad what is this about?", asked Max.

"I just wanted some time with my boys, and I wanted to hear about your plans, all of you for next year", said Phillip looking at three of his boys.

"I plan on going to Harvard hopefully, you know I'm going to take summer class in the summer with Liz so she could take a year off from school when the baby comes", said Max.

Phillip nodded his head and turned to Zan.

"Well since I did so good on the SAT I was going to apply to Harvard with Liz, Max, and Serena you know", said Zan.

Phillip turned to his last son Michael.

"Well I applied for this art school that is for two years then I'm going to a regular university for the four years to get a business degree and later I'm going to open a restaurant with Ava maybe in Boston or New York", said Michael.

"Good that's good", said Phillip.

"Dad you know all of this what is this really about?", asked Zan.

"Umm I went to the doctor last week, and he told something", said Phillip.

The three boys turned and looked at Phillip.

"What is it dad?", asked Zan.

"Umm how do I say this? Umm he told me that I have to have triple by-pass surgery", said Phillip.

"What?", asked Michael.

"I have been having heart pains and I went on the insistence of your mother, thank god she did, I don't know the technical name for what I have but I have to this surgery", said Phillip.

"Dad why didn't you tell us before?", asked Max.

"Me and Zan could have you know", said Max waving his hand around.

"I know that but I don't want you to expose yourselves like that", said Phillip.

"But you are our dad", said Michael shocking them.

"Yeah I know that but I love you three, and I won't expose you, but I want you guys at the hospital with your mother, and just in case something bad happens you know like backup", said Phillip looking at his boys.

He was shocked at the upset look on all three of their faces.

"Dad you don't need go through all that you have us you know", said Max.

"No I have to do this normally I don't want you getting in trouble, how am I going to explain how I got better all of a sudden, no it has to be done this way, and besides, I'll be fine", said Phillip trying to convince them.

"But dad I just got you, I can't", said Zan looking away when he felt tears come to his eyes.

"It's fine, it will be fine, I just need you there with me next week, okay", said Phillip.

They nodded their heads and turned their attention back to fishing. Zan felt like his heart might fall out of his chest he needed Serena. Max was feeling the same way. To Michael Phillip was a dream father and to finally have him as a dad was the best feeling in the world, he needed him. He couldn't lose him.

All the girls walked into Serena's house to find all the guys looking sullen. Liz looked at Max and went to hug him.

"What is it?", asked Maria hugging Michael.

"Our dad is sick, he has to have surgery", said Max hugging Liz tightly.

Kyle and Alex looked on.

"What do you mean dad is sick?", asked Isabel with tears in her eyes.

"He has a heart thing and he has to have triple bypass surgery Isabel", said Zan.

Isabel sobbed until Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"What about healing him?", asked Kyle.

"He won't let us because he said something about exposing us, I don't know what to do", said Michael.

Maria hugged him tighter. She knew that having Phillip as a father was the best thing that happened to him.

"Nothing will happen to him", said Ava confidently.

"Yeah guys she is right nothing is going to happen, we will all be there just in case something bad happens, Ava and Maria will warp everyone and you will heal him, that's all there is you know", said Alex.

Max nodded his head and said, "Yeah I kow I'm just worried, I don't know I can't lose him", said Max with tears in his eyes.

Liz pulled him into her body and held on. She rocked his body back and forth and kissed his hair.

"He will be fine, he will be fine, Zan", said Serena holding him in the same way that Liz was holding Max.

"When is the surgery?", asked Serena.

"It's next week on Saturday morning, will you all be there?", asked Michael.

"Yeah I got to work, which is good I can check up on him and tell you if anything is happening", said Serena.

Michael nodded his head.

"I have to work in the morning but I will be there by the time he gets out", said Maria.

"Me too, but I will try hard to be there", said Ava.

"I'm off I'll be there", said Liz.

Everyone sat around and talked and Max got up with Liz and went to Liz's house to sleep.

"Liz I need you", said Max looking like a lost little boy.

Liz took off her shirt and her bra and pulled his head to her breast like he was her son. He buried his head between her chest and cried.

"God Liz I can't lose him, his my father I can't lose him", cried Max.

"Max look at me baby, look at me", sad Liz bringing his head up to look into her eyes.

"You will not lose him, Serena will let us know when anything wrong will happen, and if it does, you and Zan will save him, nothing I mean nothing is going to happen", said Liz looking at his face.

She wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Liz Parker", said Max in her hair.

"It's Liz Evans", said Liz smiling at him.

"Oh sorry, my mistake, Liz Evans", said Max laughing.

"How do you do that?", asked Max.

"Do what?", asked Liz brush his hair back off his forehead.

"Make me laugh and smile like that?", asked Max.

"It's a gift", said Liz in mock confidence.

Max laughed and kissed her. They began kissing and Liz felt his shift in emotions.

"You want to make love?", asked Liz.

Max look up at her and smile.

"I always want to make love, Liz you don't have to ask", said Max.

Liz smiled and climbed on top of him.

"Let me make you feel good", said Liz.

Max nodded his head and let her strip him. She always stripped him. She stripped him bare and made him feel open and loved. Liz was his everything and he couldn't lose her or he would lose his mind.

"Zan come here", said Serena sitting on her bed.

Zan looked at her and she opened her arms to him. He smiled and walked to her and sat down next to her. She took his hand into hers and kissed him.

"He will be fine, you know that", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head.

"I just don't want to remember make me forget", said Zan looking lost.

Serena nodded her head and took off her shirt and bra. She helped him with his clothes until they were both naked. Serena laid back onto the bed and pulled him on top of her body. He reached over and got a condom but she stopped him.

"I'm on birth control", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head not asking her when did this happen.

She opened her legs and said, "Come home".

He nodded his head and slipped into her body and moved slowly rocking his hips back and forth. She moaned his name and he held her tighter. Serena looked up and saw tears in his eyes. She kissed each one of them away while still joined with him. He picked up the speed crying on her. She moaned and held him closer. He finally came in her trembling body. He reached down and flicked her clit bringing her with him. Zan laid on top of her and cried.

"It's alright baby I'm here, he will be fine", said Serena rubbing his back up and down.

Zan nodded his head against her breast. She rocked him to sleep. She looked at his sleeping form. She closed her eyes and prayed for Phillip and his children and wife.

"Michael are you okay?", asked Maria laying down on his bed.

Michael looked at her shook his head.

"Oh baby he will be fine", said Maria.

She pulled him into her body and kissed her forehead. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Michael felt the connection and he saw his daughter reaching out to him trying make him feel better.

"How does she do that Maria, she is barely five months old", said Michael in awe.

"She is smart like her daddy, and wants to protect everyone just like you", said Maria.

Michael looked at her and smiled.

"I can't lose anyone Maria, I just can't", said Michael.

"I know baby I know you won't I promise", said Maria.

Michael nodded his head and kissed her stomach talking softly to his child. Maria ran her hand through his hair and prayed.

"Isabel he will be fine I promise", said Alex sitting in Isabel's room after having dinner with her parents.

Mrs. Evans looked nervous for her husband and so was Isabel.

"Nothing and you know this Isabel", said Alex to her fiancé.

Alex stopped her pacing and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose anyone else, god his my dad I need him", said Isabel crying.

"I know baby I know", said Alex taking her face into his hands and kissing away her tears.

"Nothing will happen, do you understand", said Alex.

Isabel nodded her and cried anyway. Alex brought them to the bed and let her cry in his arms all night. This week was going to be hard.

"God help us", said Alex out loud after Isabel went to sleep.


	71. Phillip's recovery

Chapter 71:

Liz walked down the long hospital hallway and spotted Max sitting next to his brother looking scared and tired. He didn't sleep well this whole week and today being Phillip's surgery got him more worried.

"Here you guys, some coffee", said Liz handing Zan and Max a cup.

Isabel was asleep leaning on Alex's shoulder across from them. Michael was on the other side of Zan holding onto Diane Evan's hands. Maria and Ava had to work but they would be here later. Serena was working and getting them updates every thirty minutes or so.

"Thanks Liz", said Zan who also looked like he hasn't slept for a while week.

Serena was worried about him. He didn't sleep at her house wanting to be closer to his mother. She understood instead came to sleep over his house. So did Liz and Alex. Michael would sleep on Max's floor making sure they were alright.

"Any news yet?", asked Diane.

"Serena is checking right now", said Liz.

Diane nodded her head and put her head on Michael's shoulders. Michael ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. He knew she was scared but he knew that nothing would happen to his dad with him there. Kyle walked in then and kissed Diane's cheeks and all the girl's cheeks as a way of saying hi and sat down next to Alex. Kyle got closer to Diane also and was very protective of her also. Liz leaned her head on Max's shoulders and entwining her hands with his as her sign of support. Serena walked down the hallway.

"Is anything wrong?", asked Max.

"No nothing is wrong, he just got out of surgery, he is fine, he is in recovery form what I heard the doctor should be here soon", said Serena to the group.

Just then Philip's doctor came and spotted the close group.

"Hello everyone, Phillip is fine, he made it through the surgery and is doing well, he will be out for a while but you will be able to see him in another 2 hours or so", said the doctor.

Diane let out a relief sigh and Michael hugged her. Everyone smiled in relief. They were beyond scared. The doctor smiled and walked away leaving the family together.

"Oh thank god", said Diane with tears in her eyes.

Max hugged his mom then Zan, then Isabel. Diane looked at the whole group and smiled. He children chose well, they were there for each other always.

"Thank you all for being here for us", said Diane.

"It's no problem Diane, we family after all", said Serena hugging her tightly.

Diane had tears in her eyes and while Serena kissed her cheek.

"Let me go call Ava and Maria they have been calling for an hour", said Michael with tears of relief pouring form his eyes that he wiped away so no one could see.

But everyone did see and smiled at him. Max hugged Liz tightly and stroked her hair sighing in relief that his father was okay. Liz was there for him during this week, when he didn't think he was going to make it.

"I have to get to work, I'm behind, I'll check up with you guys in 2 hours okay, if you need coffee real coffee I mean let me know", said Serena kissing Zna softly and hugging him tightly.

He stroked her hair and said, "Thank you".

"For what?", asked a confuse Serena.

"For being there checking up on my dad, for being you", said Zan with tears in his eyes.

She knew he was scared that his father wasn't going to make it. She wiped his tears away and kissed him softly and nodded her head in understanding. She kissed him once more before leaving to go to work. Zan took his seat again and sighed.

"Thank you god", said Max holding onto Liz.

"SO he is okay?, asked Maria over the hone with Michael.

Maria looked at Ava and gave her a thumbs up to show that Phillip made it out okay. Ava smiled and "We will be there in an hour", to Maria.

"Michael we will get off in an hour and be there okay, I'm happy space boy but I knew he would be okay, are you okay?", asked Maria.

He also was having problems sleeping this week.

"Yeah I finally am, see you later, bye love you", said Michael.

"Love you too Michael", said Maria hanging up and going back to work.

Michael walked down the hall and sat next to his mom taking her hand in his and she smiled up at him.

"Did you tell Maria?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah they get off work in an hour", said Michael hugging his mother.

He never got tired of the sound of that his mother. Isabel smiled at Michael, he seemed so balanced so together, she guessed it was having the family he always wanted, he found home, like he said at the granolith chamber the day they were going to leave for Antar. Isabel shuddered when thinking of that day, Tess was going to lead them to their deaths, she was a traitor. Thank god she was gone. They waited another hour and saw Maria and Ava walking down the hall with their Crash Down uniforms still on with a coat because of the chill outside. Maria reached them and greeted everyone. She hugged Diane and kissed Michael sitting next to him taking his other hand. Ava did the same hugged Diane and sat down next to Kyle after kissing him softly. Kyle took her hand and entwined his hand with hers. Max looked around at his family and smiled. He never felt like he belonged before until Liz came into his life, then that resulted in having this whole new group of people that he could trust and be with. He was happy. The doctor walked towards then with Serena in tow.

"He is awake you may see him now, and I know that all of you want to see him so I'll let you all go in, but you can't stay long he needs his rest", said the doctor.

Everyone nodded their heads and followed the doctor to room 456. Serena hugged Zan walked with him to the room holding his hand. They pushed the door and saw Phillip laying down on the bed with a smile on his face. Max shook because he never saw his father look so small. He was always larger then life. He hated seeing him in a hospital like this. Liz saw his look and squeezed his hand and made him move forward. He smiled at her and walking him.

"Wow everyone is here, how are my boys, and my little girl", asked Phillip looking at his family.

Isabel and Diane moved forward and hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"How are you feeling daddy?", asked Isabel brushing his hair from his face.

"I'm fine sweetheart, nothing bad happen, I'll be fine", said Phillip.

Max and Zan stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dad I'm happy you are okay", said Zan with relief in his voice.

"Is that door closed?", asked Phillip.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So Isabel was that you in my dreams?", asked Phillip amused.

Isabel blushed.

"No wonder you were sleeping the whole time we were here", said Max.

Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was alright, you know", said Isabel.

Max nodded his head and they all talked until they were kicked out of the room by the head nurse. Serena talked the nurse into letting Diane stay the night with her husband. Everyone else went home relunctly but everyone was more relaxed then they had been for the past week or so.

The next couple weeks Isabel was in planning mode. She was planning her wedding to Alex that was going to be held on Christmas Eve. She had a lot to do but she had everything planned out already. Alex just let her do what she wanted. He was just happy that she was marrying him.

"Alright I called the flowers, the caterers, and I have my gown, now you girls need to come with me to the dress shop to get fitted for your dresses."

Serena rolled her eyes at Isabel. "We know Isabel we will be there at 1 o clock sharp I know", said Serena sighing. Isabel was driving them nuts.

"I know that I'm making you crazy but I want everything perfect you know, its not everyday that you marry your soul mate", said Isabel.

Ava smiled at this and said, "I know it's not alright we on board what else is there to do?". Isabel smiled and went on with her planning.

Late on that day at Serena's house, "I think we should be a Secret Santa thing, we put our names in a hat and we draw out a name, but put girls and guys names separately the guys have to pick a girl and girl has to pick a guy", said Liz.

Michael rolled his eyes at this.

"I don't know how to shop for a girl", said Michael.

"Take Max with you he will know", said Ava.

"Alright everyone draw", said Isabel passing the girls a hat and then passing another hat to the guys.

Everyone looked at who they got.

"Everyone got it?", asked Maria.

Everyone nodded their heads. Michael got Liz. Max got Serena, Alex got Ava, Kyle got Isabel, Zan got Maria. Liz got Alex, Serena got Max Isabel got Michael, Ava got Zan, and Maria got Kyle. They were happy with their choices.

"Let's watch a movie", said Serena putting a tape in the VCR and sitting on Zan's lap.

She loved these times when they had some down time that didn't involve intergalactic wars and such. They all cuddled with their significant others and eventually feel asleep. Isabel woke up suddenly on a scream waking everyone else up.

"Izzy what is it?", asked a concerned Alex.

"Kivar he is here in Roswell, I know it", said Isabel.


	72. Get Ready Get Set

Chapter 72:

"What do you mean Kivar is in Roswell?", asked Serena in a calm voice even though she wasn't.

"I think he is dream walking me or something he called me Vilondra and said he was coming for me", said Isabel after she took a sip from the glass of water that Maria brought her.

"Thanks", said Isabel to Maria.

Maria nodded her head.

"Alright Izzy, tell us exactly what happened", said Max taking his leader role.

"It was like I was in dark room with mirrors and he tried to kiss him and tell me that I was Vilondra but I fought him off, and he said I will always be Vilondra and that he was coming for me", said Isabel shaking.

Alex held her close to him rocking her. He was angry though. This man dare touch his fiancé.

"Its okay Iz", said Zan rubbing her back.

"I think he was trying to scare you, let me call me dad, and see if he felt an other power boosts from Kivar , lately", said Serena grabbing the phone on the table next to her.

She pressed speed dial number 2 and Peter answered, "Langley House who is speaking?", asked Peter in a polite voice.

"Wow little brother very polite of you but I kind need to speak to dad get him for me okay", said Serena.

"Alright Rena he is upstairs let me get him", said Peter.

Serena heard Peter yell "Dad", loudly on the other end of the phone and smiled.

They told him not to do that but he always forgot.

"Peter what did I tell you about yelling like that", said Kim on the other end.

"Hello", said Kal.

"Hey dad", said Serena.

"hey baby what's going on?", asked Kal.

Serena filled him on Isabel's dream and Kal concentrated to see if Kivar was gaining any more powers.

"He only gained a little bit, I told you he comes into his full powers when Liz is giving birth", said Kal.

"I know that I'm just worried you know", said Serena biting her lip.

The others were listening intently to the phone conversation that Serena had put on speaker phone.

"I don't know I know that Kivar's power at least one of them was to dream walk but he doesn't have that much power to hurt you yet, but we on the cautious side you know because it's Kivar we are talking about", said Kal to his charges.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thanks dad bye you coming for Isabel's wedding right?", asked Serena.

"Yeah we are, see you later baby, love you bye", said Kal.

"Bye, love you too dad", said Serena hanging up the phone.

"Kal is right we have to be on guard trust no one you know", said Max.

Everyone agreed and Alex took a tired Isabel home for the night.

"It's okay Isabel, he won't get you understand your mine forever", said Alex holding her on his bed.

Isabel smiled at him and said, "I love you more everyday, forever Alex, he can't touch me", said Isabel.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. In her mind she wasn't as confident.

The next two weeks passes in a blur. Everyone was trying to get ready for Isabel's

wedding.

"SO how do I look?", asked Liz coming out the dressing room with her matron of honor dress.

It was light pink tube dress that was long. Liz was honored when Isabel asked her to be her matron of honor.

"You look great", said Maria wearing her dress that was also light pink but a different design then Liz's dress.

Ava and Serena were wearing dresses similar to Maria's.

"Umm", said a voice behind them clearing her throat.

They all turned around and saw Isabel in her wedding dress. She looked in a word beautiful.

"Wow, you look amazing Isabel", said Ava in an awe voice.

Isabel's gown was like a gown in a Cinderalla movie it was a tube dress that had a bell shaped skirt. She looked lovely and her hair was long and blond.

"You really think so?", asked Isabel looking in the dressing room mirror.

"Chica that is the dress, the others can not compare", said Maria.

Isabel looked at it and smiled.

"Yup I love it", said Diane who was sitting across from the girls.

She loved how close they all were. Isabel opened up to these girls and she was happy about that.

"Alex is going to have a meltdown when he sees you", said Liz.

Maria nodded her head.

"Yeah, Alex is going to be mush", said Maria.

"Alright girls lets go get some shoes", said Diane looking at them.

Diane walked up to her daughter and smiled.

"You look amazing Izzy, just like a princess", said Diane with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom", said Isabel also with tears in her eyes they hugged and that said it all.

On the other side of town the boys were also getting dressed. They looked very handsome in their tuxs.

"Man I don't like this penguin suits", said Michael pulling at his collar.

They all wore black tuxs. They all looked good in them.

"Alex you ready for marriage?", asked Phillip.

"Yup I am Isabel is the only person I ever loved and it's amazing she loves me back", said Alex truthfully.

"I'm happy she has found you again, take care of my little girl okay", said Phillip patting Alex on his back.

"I will", said Alex looking him in the eyes and smiling.

"Alright let's get out of these things Michael is right, this things do feel like penguin suits", said Kyle also pulling at his collar.

Zna and Max both smirked at them.

"I like them", said Max. Zna agreed too.

Michael and Kyle rolled his eyes at that.

"SO what are you guys going to do on your last night of freedom?", asked Phillip slowly sitting down.

It still hurt his chest sometimes but that was normal for post surgery. Serena helped him a lot and so did the rest of the group.

"As best man, we are have a little get together at Serena's house part with the guys on the football team, hanging out and stuff, while the girls are having their own party at my house", said Kyle.

Kyle gladly accepted the role of best man when Alex offered it.

"Don't get in too much trouble", said Phillip.

"We won't", said the group of guys.

"Oh thank you Maria this bath body collection is great", said Isabel hugging Maria at her some gathering.

She had invited a few of her college friends and of course her family.

"No problem Izzy", said Maria.

Isabel opened the next box and she pulled out a set of hand cuffs and a leather whip. "ohhhhhhhhhhhh", said all the girls at the same time.

"Ava!!", said Isabel smirking. Ava laughed.

"What I have kinky side sue me", said Ava sipping her soda.

Isabel reached over for another box when she heard the bell ring.

"Go open it Isabel", said Maria with a small smile.

Isabel looked at her strangely. Isabel the door and a handsome man asked, "Are you Isabel Evans?".

"Yeah", said Isabel still confused.

"Well Isabel Evans it's time to party", said the man pulling off his pants and gyrating into the house.

All the girls were jumping up and down and Serena turned on the music. The man took off the rest of his clothes and gave Isabel Evans the best lap dance of her life.

Meanwhile at Serena's house:

Strippers were dancing on the table and some guys were watching football and playing loud music.

"Having fun?", asked Kyle to Max who was watching a brunette girl that looked like Liz gyrate her body in front of him.

"Oh yeah, but don't tell Liz that", said Max still moving his head back and forth.

"This is great", said Michael looking at the blond in front of him that looked too much like Maria.

"Kyle where did you get these girls they look like our girls?"., asked Alex getting a lap dance from on of the strippers.

"That's why I picked them because I knew you would like them", said Kyle moving his head to the music and looking at one of the strippers that was showing them her rear end.

"Wow", they all said at the same time.

"That about says it all", said Alex.

The football team was having a blast.

"Alex you sure know how to throw a party", said Paulie.

Zan glared at him. Zna still didn't like that guy.

"Actually it was Kyle's idea", said Alex.

"Very nice Valenti", said Sam sitting down in front of them to get a better look at the girls in the glow in the dark thongs.

"You think Liz would wear something like that?", asked Max out loud still looking at the brunette in front of him.

"I don't know but I am asking Serena to buy that", said Zan looking at the same girl.

Max nodded his head and put a dollar in her thong.

All the guys looked again and said at the same time, "Wow".

"Yup", said Alex.

Day of the Wedding:  
" Isabel calm down everything is fine", said Liz trying to calm the other girl down.

"What if he doesn't show up I mean, I don't know if he truly loves me", said Isabel franticly.

"What Alex Whitman loves you with every breath in his body, you are his soul mate, so stop this nonsense", said Ava sitting next to her at Isabel's home.

"Honey this day is going to be perfect you know that", said Serena holding her hands.

Isabel smiled at her group of friends and sighed.

"Your right I guess those were wedding day jitters", said Isabel smiling.,

"Yup no wedding is not complete without them", said Maria.

"Come on let's finish your hair so we could get you to the church on time", said Ava.

"I want you thank you girls, I love you guys", said Isabel looking at them.

"We love you too, but we are running late, let's get a move on", said Serena smiling at her friend.

Diane walked in then.

"You ready?", asked Diane.

"Almost mom", said Isabel.

"Alright you got your something new and blue the garter, umm your something borrowed is your mother's earrings and that is something old too, you are all set", said Liz.

Liz fluffed Isabel's dress and gave her bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Liz", said Isabel.

"No problem let's roll", said Ava.

They all walked outside to the limo that would bring them to the church. It wasn't going to be a large wedding but the church had a lot of people in it.

"Here are the guys, don't they look nice", said Maria.

They got out and walked to the guys. Even though it was December it was warm outside. The sun shone brightly. It was a perfect day for a marriage. Kyle and Alex were already inside the church. Max was going to walk with Ava, Zan was walking with Serena, Maria with Michael, Liz was walking in by herself in front of Isabel was the matron of honor, and last Isabel would walk in with her father.

"Wow honey you look amazing", said Phillip looking at his little girl.

She wasn't his little girl anymore.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy", said Isabel like she was reading his mind.

"Thank you for saying that, you ready", said Phillip.

Isabel took a deep breath and nodded. Yes she was ready.


	73. Wedding Day

Chapter 73:

Isabel heard the first chord of the song she picked to march in to. Shania Twain's "From this Moment". Isabel closed her eyes and sighed looked up at her father and smiled. Maria and Michael went in first.

_From this moment life has began, From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Ava and Max walked slowly in next a few feet after Michael Maria.

_From this moment I have been blessed I live only for you happiness, And for your love_

_I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on_

Zan and Serena walked in the beautifully decorated church next. Serena smiled at Isabel's planning. The whole church had flowers that were pink and white just like their dresses. It was in a word perfect.

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

Liz walked in slowly after Zan and Serena. She saw Alex looking at her and she gave him a smile. Kyle stood looking next to Alex checking his pocket every five seconds for the rings. Liz shook her head.

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

Form this moment on

Everyone stood up when they saw Isabel walking in. Alex looked at her and his hear pounded in his chest. She looked amazing. Kyle looked at Alex who look like she was going to pass out. "God she is beautiful", mumbled Alex looking directly as Isabel walking in with her father. Kyle smiled and looked at his girl. He couldn't wait till is was his turn.

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers form up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

Isabel saw her man and tears came to her eyes. Her father patted the hand that he held in his hand and walked his daughter toward her soul mate. Isabel was getting closer to the front and she saw her family smiling at her. They were lined up in the front waiting for her with Alex. He looked amazing. She tried to keep the tears at bay but she was having a hard time. Phillip held her hand and walked toward Alex again. He knew that Isabel was about to break down. He would get her there.

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

"I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on", mumbled Alex under his breath watching Isabel who was softly crying.

He smiled and walked toward them. Alex tilted her chin up and gave her a handkerchief. She smiled at him. She took his arm and walked toward the priest. She wiped her tears and looked at Zna who was smiling wide at her. She was never going to here the end of this.

"Who gives this woman away?", asked the priest in a loud voice.

"Her mother and I do", said Phillip releasing her arm and kissing her forehead.

He placed her hand in Alex's and smiled at him and went and took his seat next to a crying Diane. Everyone turned their attention to the priest that began the short but sweet ceremony.

"Alex and Isabel had decided to express their love in song, so you can now", said the priest pointing to the guitar.

Alex took Isabel's hand and walked her to the seat sitting down next to her. He closed his eyes and began playing. It was the Goo Goo Dolls song Iris. Alex's soft voice came out clearly and Isabel sighed softly.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything is made to be broken I want you to know how I am", sang Alex.

Isabel had tears running down her face. Alex sang from his heart looking in her eyes. He felt the connection right away. It was the first time he ever initiated it. He saw he love for him and all she was all that was Isabel. He continued to sing. Isabel completely was crying now looking at Alex. Everyone in the church had tears running down faces especially Diane Evans. The way that young man looked at Isabel it was Kismet.

"and I don't want the world to see cause I don't think they would understand when everything is made to be broken I just want you to know who I am, I just want to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am", repeated Alex over and over again.

He leaned over and put his forehead against hers. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. When the song ended Alex walked back up to the priest with Isabel. He wiped away her tears but he had tears streaming down his face also.

"The rings", said the priest.

Kyle handed Alex his ring.

"I Alex Whitman take you Isbael Evans to be my wife, my life companion now and forever", said Alex in a voice that had so much emotion in it.

Tears flowed down his face.

"I, Isabel Evans take you Alexander Whitman to be my husband, my life companion now and forever", said Isabel putting his ring onto his finger after Liz handed her it.

They faced the priest that had a smile on his face.

"Now I present you Mr. and Mrs. Alex Whitman", said the priest.

Diane Evans bust out in another round of tears. Isabel smiled and saw that Alex's mother also was crying heavily. She looked at her friends and sighed when she looked at Maria crying up a storm. Liz was no better then them. Even Ava had tears in her eyes.

The reception was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time. Alex spun his bride around and watched throw her head back laughing. They sat down and Kyle stood up to give his best man speech.

"I have known Alex and Isabel for almost three years now they came into my life like a whirlwind, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Their love has beat the odds, and I must say it's kismet. It's amazing. They went through tradegy and still love as always prevailed. I know that they will be the forever kind because you won't find two people more in love, well except mushy Liz and Max over there", said Kyle making the audience laugh and Max and Liz blush.

"Anyway, this is to Alex and Isabel two people born to be together, I love you guys, and I hope you have the best life, a happy life because you deserve it", said Kyle.

"To Alex and Isabel", said Kyle raising his glass.

"To Alex and Isabel", repeated everyone.

The reception continued well into the night. The cut the cake and threw the bouquet of flowers which Ava got. Kyle got the garter.

Ava blushed when Kyle took the flowers from her and whispered in her ear softly, "Soon, my love, soon".

"You having fun space boy", said Maria.

"Yeah, I love you Maria, that will be you up there soon", said Michael pointing to Isabel who was laughing with her parents and in laws.

Alex and Isabel was leaving for their honeymoon the day after tomorrow because they wanted to spend Christmas with their family. Max held onto Liz when they played a slow song.

"My queen you will be my wife soon", said Max softly in her ears.

Liz had tears in her eyes. "I love you my king", said Liz kissing him softly.

Serena held on to Zan.

"I love you Zan forever", said Serena kissing his jaw.

"I love you too, Serena you're my life", said Zna kissing her in the dance floor.

Even Kal and Kim where in the happy mood. Isabel continued to laugh sitting on Alex's lap talking to her parents. Then she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"I'm coming for you Vilondra", said one of the guest sipping his drink looking at Isabel. "Soon Vilondra, very soon".


	74. Gift Giving

Chapter 74:

Isabel turned her head around and shivered.

"What's wrong baby", said Alex rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Just got a chill I'm fine, baby", said Isabel kissing her husband.

She was still sitting on his lap at her wedding reception. She looked at her family and smiled but she couldn't shack the chill.

"It's alright Isabel", said Alex sensing her anxiety. Isabel smiled at him and put her head on his shoulders.

"Your right we will worry about it later", said Isabel turning her attention back to her parents.

Kivar sat down on the table closet to the back and looked with disgust the loving couples.

"I'll get you all, especially you Zan, I will kill your queen or just rape her until she screams, which ever I'm in the mood for", thought Kivar walking out of the wedding reception.

He turned around one more time and looked at his Vilondra. He didn't care what they told him, Isabel Evans was Vilondra and he will get her in his bed and then destroy her brothers.

"Alex put me down", giggled Isabel as Alex picked her up and walked her over the threshold.

"Princess I have to cross over the threshold with you, you're my bride", said Alex kissing her lips slowly.

He placed her on his bed gently. His mother, in fact, decorated the whole room with candles and brought new sheets fit for a princess. Alex lit up each individual candle while Isabel went to the bathroom to change. Alex turned on some music softly in the background and took off his tie.

"Umm Alex", said Isabel behind him.

He turned around and almost fell to the ground. Isabel stood in front of him wearing nothing but a red teddy and red high heeled shoes.

"My God, princess you look amazing, sexy", said Alex walking towards her and putting his hands on her trim waist.

Isabel smiled at him and opened the buttons to his shirt slowly. She brushed his shirt off his shoulders making it land on the ground behind him. She took off his wife-beater t-shirt looking at his now trim body. Alex had been working out with the guys and it really paid off. He wasn't the same lanky guy anymore he was her strong prince.

"Alex you look amazing", said Isabel unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper of his pants making it land on the floor softly.

He hooked her thumbs into the sides of his boxer and pulled that down too. She looked down at his erect penis and licked her lips slowly making Alex groan low in his throat.

"Isabel don't do that, don't look at me that way", said Alex.

Isabel smirked at him and brought her hand to his manhood and stroked is slowly.

"Oh God", said Alex moaned and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stay still.

He couldn't though. He thrust in her hand. He nearly fell to the floor again because she put her hot mouth onto her penis and sucked slowly.

"Isabel, oh god", moaned Alex She was so good at this.

He was happy she only did this for him, that she only gave her body to him. He never felt so possessive before, put this girl, no this woman was his in every way. He in his mind thought this is mine while looking down at the woman that had her mouth on his manhood. He pulled her up though because he wanted to lose himself in her body rather then in her mouth.

"I want to be in you, Isabel not like this", said Alex kissing her mouth while rubbing her soft behind.

Her body was amazing to say the least. He pulled the straps down her body taking off her teddy and stood back looking at her soft ample breasts, her nipple rings shone brightly and he bent down and took her nipple into his mouth making her moaning. He licked them and the valley between her breasts. Isabel clutched his shoulders trying to calm her racing heart. He was so gentle with her while she felt violent. She wanted him so badly. Alex picked her up dropping her softly on the white silk sheets. He looked down at her lovely face and fell more deeply in love with her again.

"I love you Isabel", said Alex as he opened her legs and slid gently and slowly in her waiting body.

She gasped at the sensation. It was like coming home for the first time. It was amazing to say the least. He moved slowly into her waiting heat making her gasp every thrust in.

"Alex", whispered Isabel clutching his shoulders.

He began thrusting faster and harder into her body making her miss every other breath. Isabel had tears in her eyes because it was beautiful, they were not having sex, they were making love. She was making love to her husband. Alex felt it coming, the ultimate orgasm and had to make sure that Isabel was with him. He reached down and rubbed her clit slowly in a counterclockwise direction making her vagina walls contract onto his hard member.

He felt it in his balls and released his cum into her body with a loud growl, "Oh god, Oh god", Alex kept repeating over and over again.

"Oh goddd, Alex", screamed Isabel wrapping her long legs around his waist.

He kept thrusting until he couldn't feel his legs anymore and fell on her body.

"My god Isabel", said Alex burying his head next to her neck.

He lifted his head and found Isabel asleep. He smiled. He kissed her forehead drifting off into a soundless sleep.

Christmas Day:

Serena woke up at 9:00 in the morning. She had gotten the day off. She walked into her living room to find her parents sipping hot cocoa with Peter already trying to take a peek at his presents that Kal brought form California for them to opening.

"Hey mom, dad, Peter, you can open your presents now, everyone should be here this afternoon so open only yours", said Serena kissing his cheeks.

His smile widen.

"Thanks Rena", said Peter jumping up and down.

Kal laughed at his son and hugged his wife. This was a good day.

"Dad I got your presents under there with mom also so you can open them, I think Michael and the others combined their money and got both you and mom something, it's the big box" said Serena walking into the kitchen to find Michael cooking breakfast.

"Merry Christmas", said Serena kissing his cheeks.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Peter has been waiting to open his gifts, let's go in there", said Michael turning off the stove.

Serena nodded her head and followed him there. He was already dressed. Diane had asked him to come over early in the morning to spend Christmas with them. Diane had asked Serena too but she said she had to spend time with her parents and little brothers and would probably see her later. Michael opened all his gifts. Kim brought him clothes and Kal got Michael a TV for his room. Serena brought him a DVD player for that TV. Peter was having a ball. Serena and Michael brought him action figures and some type of car thing that went through a maze that Peter found exciting. Kal went overboard buying his kids stuff. He brought Serena clothing that she knew her mother helped with. He brought her a TV also and gave her loads of cash. He brought out Toys R Us for Peter every game and toy imaginable was sitting in their living room. The only gifts that weren't open were the gifts the gang was going to exchange with one another and another set of gifts for their significant others.

"Kal you went crazy there, huh", said Michael looking at the expense diamond necklace that Kim was wearing.

"I know I just wanted to make some stuff up you know, a new slate", said Kal. Serena smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that, you loving us is enough", said Serean hugging him afterwards.

"Well I got to go, Mom wants me over there to open gifts and such", said Michael putting on his coat.

Serena tossed him her keys and he said, "Thanks see you guys later".

Everyone nodded their heads and went to get some breakfast.

Michael arrived at the Evans house and Phillip opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Dad", said Michael.

Phillip hugged him and let him set into the house. Isabel was already there. Alex was spending time with his family and would be by there later.

"Merry Christmas, Michael", said Diane hugging her son.

"Merry Christmas mom", said Michael handing her, her gift.

He had already given Phillip his gift. It was a tool box with every tool imaginable in it. Phillip liked working with his hands so Michael thought it would be good. Phillip loved it.

"Thanks, come open yours", said Diane walking into the perfectly decorated living room thanks to Isabel.

She found Max, Zan, and Isabel already opening gifts.

"Merry Christmas Michael", said Isabel hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Whitman", said Michael laughing.

"Shut Up", said Isabel. Michael took a seat next to Max and surprised him by giving him a hug.

Michael turned to Zna and did the same thing.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Michael?", asked Zan smiling. Michael glared but shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright unto the presents I have gotten some good ones so far", said Michael taking the one that Max gave him.

The spent the rest of the morning talking a laughing like a real family.

"It's Christmas Morning Kyle wake up", said Ava hovering over him looking down.

"Man it's too early", said Kyle trying to cover his head.

Ava pulled it down.

"Come on", said Ava pulling him out of bed.

The rest of their family was already in the living room. Maria was passing out the gifts to be opened. Jim was taking pictures. This was his first true Christmas. Even though Tess tried it wasn't real, this one was definitely real. Ava opened her gifts and was smiling through the whole thing. This was her first real Christmas and it was beyond exciting. Amy took pictures and they sang songs and later they were all going to Serena's house to open their secret Santa gifts together.

Liz was also having the best day. Her parents closed the Crash Down in the morning and she and her parents enjoyed the opening of gifts and the traditional watching of their favorite Christmas movies.

Alex's Christmas was very important because they had their son back. Alex stayed with them and insisted that Isabel went to see her parents. His mother cooked a grand breakfast while him and his father watched TV. They opened their gifts together and felt the Christmas spirit in the house that was soo dead with Alex was dead. It was wonderful to be here like this.

Later that night, Kim and Kal took Peter out to dinner. The whole gang was coming over to spend some time together. Isabel and Alex were going on their honeymoon tomorrow to Mexico and they wanted to spend this day together. Serena heard the gang walking into her house. She walked out of her room.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas", said Serena.

"Merry Christmas, baby", said Zan kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him. This was their first Christmas together as a couple.

"Alright you want some egg nog?", asked Serena.

Everyone nodded their heads and got comfortable in the living room discussing all the presents that they got this Christmas.

"I got a new TV from Serena's parents", said Michael.

"Cool man this year was great on the present front", said Kyle hugging Ava in his lap.

"I don't care about the presents this Christmas was great", said Ava smiling.

Serena returned with a pitcher of Egg Nog and everyone went down to business.

"Alright let's open these gifts now", said Michael pointing to the stack.

Everyone retrieved the presents that they have brought.

"So how we going to do this?", asked Liz.

"How about we go one at a time", suggested Alex.

Everyone agreed to that. Max got up and walked to Serena giving her a box. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She opened it and found purple bed sheets.

"Thanks Max I love them, these are going on my bed tonight", said Serena getting up and kissing his cheeks.

She handed him his presents.

"I got you", said Serena.

Max smiled and opened the box. He looked inside and found a book on constellations. He smiled at that. He saw another small box that look like it would hold a chain. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a large ruby attached to sliver chain. Actually there was two ruby chains in it. One looked like it was made for a woman and another for a man. His symbol the swirl held the ruby in place for both chains.

"Serena this is, wow", said Max looking at it in awe.

"Actually it is yours, well it was King Zan's it was originally one big ruby, but I made it split in two so you could give one to your queen, it's from Antar, the kings wore it, my father gave it to me, it belongs to you", said Serena smiling.

Max smiled at her.

"That's from Antar?", asked Michael.

Serena nodded her head. Max got up and hugged her.

"I love it", said Max.

He walked up to Liz and placed one of the chains around her neck.

"My queen", said Max smiling.

Liz smiled at him and looked down at the chain. It was beautiful.

"Alright my go", said Michael.

He walked up to Liz and gave her his gift. Liz opened it to find a leather bound journal that had a lock and key.

"SO you know, no one can read your thoughts", said Michael.

He was nervous about it. He didn't ask any one for help this was his doing.

"I love it Michael, this is amazing", said Liz hugging him.

Liz got her present and went over to Alex and handed him small box. Alex opened it to find a stack of blank CDs and one that had songs on it.

"Someone had recorded the Halloween party when the Whits were playing so its your list fo songs", said Liz.

Alex smiled and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you this is great", said Alex.

Alex got his present and walked over to Ava that was sitting on Kyle's lap.

"I know how much family means to you, so here", said Alex.

Ava opened the wrapping. It was a family album with all of them in it. It was decorated nicely and it brought tears to Ava's eyes.

"Thank you this is perfect", said Ava flipping though the book.

It had every event in it. Isabel smiled at Alex proudly. He didn't ask for help on that one. She had seen it and was excited when he told her what is was for. Ava got up and walked up to Zan. Zan smiled at her when she handed him his present. It was in a small box. He opened it and found all types of earrings.

"I know you like to change them up a little bit", said Ava.

"Must you encourage him", said Isabel laughingly rolling her eyes.

Zna stuck his tongue out at her.

"I love it Ava, thank you", said Zan looking at the two diamond stud earrings and one he assumed was for his eyebrow.

Zan got up and walked towards Maria and handed her his gift. She was already jumping in her seat. It was a rather large box. She looked inside and found CD player inside with a jazz box set.

"Oh Zan this is amazing", said Maria hugging him tightly.

"I love it, thank you", said Maria teary eyed.

Maria got up and went to Kyle. Handing him her gift. He opened it and found two play station two games.

"Thanks Maria this is amazing, but I don't have play station two yet", said Kyle.

"But I love it anyway", said Kyle.

Maria looked at Ava and they smirked at each other. Kyle went to Isabel and gave her present. It was planner with all the trimmings.

"SO you can always be on top of the planning", said Kyle.

He got her a lovely pen also.

"Thank you this is great", said Isabel already flipping through it.

Isabel walked up to Michael and gave her gift to him. He opened it and smiled wide. It was a box set of Metallica songs.

"Must you encourage them to listen to that music", said Zan looking at Serena already helping Michael flip through that CDs.

"Thanks Isabel this is great", said Michael.

"Alright the next set of gifts", said Serena.

She got up and handed Zan this case. Zan looked at her curiously. He opened it and his mouth dropped opened it was a guitar.

"Oh my god, Serena this is amazing", said Zan already plucking at the strings.

"I know you love to play, so, I thought this would be a great present", said Serena.

He kissed her soundly. Zan walked up the Christmas tree and handed her a smaller box. She opened it and smiled. It was a digital camera.

"I know it's not only a hobby to you", said Zna.

"I love it", said Serena kissing him.

"Any one else need some egg nog?", asked Kyle.

"I do let me help", said Liz.

"You ready?", asked Liz when they got into the safety of the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm nervous but this is right", said Kyle.

"I'm happy for you", said Liz.

Serena had dimmed the lights and the fire was roaring in the background. Michael got up and handed Maria two envelopes.

"Here, I love you", said Michael.

She looked at both envelopes and opened one and squealed loudly.

"What is it?", asked a curious Ava.

"It's one hundred hours at a studio in Santa Fe recording music", said Maria kissing Michael all over his face.

"Thank Thank", said Maria still squealing.

"Alright open the other one", said Isabel.

She smiled at Michael she already knew what was in the other envelope. Maria calmed down and opened the other envelop. This one brought tears to her eyes.

"Well what is it?", asked Ava.

"It's a trust fund for Michaela, our daughter,", said Maria teary eyed.

She kissed Michael softly.

"Oh God Michael this is amazing", said Maria.

Serena smiled at Michael.

"Big Bro that was a great idea", said Serena.

"Now my turn", said Alex.

He handed her a box. She opened it and found a CD and sheet of music, and a gift certificate for $300 to her favorite store in the mall.

"Thank you", said Isabel smiling at him and kissing his mouth softly, she looked down and knew that the CD held the song that was written on the music sheet, he wrote her song.

"Your welcome beautiful", said Alex.

She had already given him her present. It was a new laptop. Everyone already saw it. Maria got up and handed Michael his gift. It was in a large box. He opened it and saw loads of art supplies.

"For your craft, the canvases are in your room in your messy closet it wasn't so hard to hide them", said Maria smiling.

Michael smiled and kissed her softly. It was all the thanks she needed. Liz gets up and hands Max and small box. He opened it and found the Swiss army knife she had given him the year before and smiled. He looked in the box again and pulled out this book. He opened and read the top.

"It's you family tree, who your relatives were, I got most of the info from your mom in a dream, and of course Langley", said Liz.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"Thank you this is amazing", said Max.

He looked down under his and Liz name and saw she had typed in baby Xan's name as well as Claudia their future daughter.

"My gift is too big so come on", said Max.

He looked at Serena who smiled and walked them to her room. Everyone was curious to what Max could have gotten Liz. When Liz walked into the room she gasped. It was a crib, with loads of baby stuff in it, bottles, toys, diapers, etc. She walked over to it and touched it slowly. She had tears in her eyes. She saw the blanket. Max's symbol was sewn into it. It was beautiful. On the side was a chancing table and on the changing table was a house.

"My mom gave it to me when I was young, remember I told you, well Liz you're my home, so here", said Max handing it to her.

"We will keep this stuff in one of the guest rooms, until we move, so your parents won't know your pregnant yet", said Serena.

Liz smiled and nodded her head. She kept staring at the crib. Her baby would soon sleep in there. It was amazing. They walked back into the living room where Ava handed her gift to Kyle. It was a huge box. He ripped it open and gave a "Whoop, PlayStation two baby", said Kyle kissing his girl.

Everyone laughed when he spun her around. "Now you can play the games I got you", said Maria.

"Now its my go", said Kyle.

Everyone smiled. Ava looked at him and felt

his nervousness.

Kyle bent down in front of her and she looked at him confused until he pulled out the box holding a ring. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Ava I love you more everyday, I can't live without you, you're the air that I breath, you're my family, something I always needed and wanted, I never knew that I had a piece of my soul missing until you walked in a filled that piece in. You already part of the family, this just makes it more legal. This is something I told you I wanted to do since the first day I meet you at the granolith chamber, the day that my life changed for the better, So Ava will you marry me and make me the happiest man on any planet", said Kyle.

Ava nodded her head while tears spilled form her eyes. Kyle slipped the ring onto her finger and got up and kissed her tears away. Everyone smiled and Alex gave his infamous thumbs up.


	75. Honeymoon in Mexico

Chapter 75:

"Flight 34 to Mexico now boarding", said the announcer.

Isabel and Alex grabbed their stuff. The gang had insisted that the come to say good bye.

"Bye guys have fun, don't do anything I would do", said Ava hugging Alex then Isabel.

Her engagement ring shone brightly in her left ring finger. Amy and Jim took the news well. They kind of figured that it would happen sooner or later especially with the mid night sneaking into each others rooms that they did often. Amy had given some news of her own she was expecting a baby. Maria was in a word shocked but happy nonetheless.

"Alright guys enjoy", said Zan hugging his sister.

Isabel and Alex walked unto the plane and waved one last time. Serena turned around on last time and her eyes meet with pure evil. He looked at her and smirked walking onto the plane. She felt a shiver.

"Kivar is here, he going to Mexico to get to Isabel", said Serena trying to run to the plane.

The airport security wouldn't let her on though without a ticket. The rest of the gang caught up to her.

"Serena what is going on?", asked Maria.

"Kivar he is here, he followed Isabel and Alex onto the plane, he is going to Mexico", said a scared Serena.

She was trembling so much that Zan had to hold her down.

"Call your dad, we are going to Mexico", said Max.

Serena nodded and made the phone call.

"What about my parents?", asked Liz.

"We will think of something", said Zan.

"Dad can get around mom so that's not a problem", said Maria.

"WE have tell mom and dad the truth", said Zan trying to soothe and trembling Serena.

"He is so evil", said Serena still shaking.

"He looked different but the evil was still there, he knew that I saw him he smirked at me", said Serena.

God why did this have to happen now.

Isabel sat on the plane flipping through Cosmo magazine and Alex was sitting next to her listening to his CD player. She couldn't understand the feeling she got that someone was watching her. It was an uneasy feeling like this person was trying to get to her inner most self. Isabel looked around but no one seemed to be looking at her. Maybe she was imaging it. But it wouldn't go away.

"Yes Vilondra, look around, I will get you soon", said Kivar sitting at two rows behind and to the left of Isabel and Alex.

"What's wrong Izzy?", asked Alex.

"I don't know I can't shack the feeling that someone is staring at me I don't know it's maybe nerves from flying or something", said Isabel.

Alex took here hand he felt her anxiety. He was feeling like someone was watching him too. But whenever he looked around he didn't see anything strange.

"I don't know but let's just try to relax, we should be in Mexico in twenty minutes or so, then we will have a great time and forget this", said Alex kissing her palm.

Isabel smiled.

"Your right, I need to calm down", said Isabel taking a deep breath, but the feeling never went away.

The plane landed in Mexico and Isabel still had the feeling that someone was watching her but she shook it off and followed Alex to get their bags. They grabbed a taxi and went to their hotel. They checked in and Isabel looked at her cell phone that she forgot to turn on and began to listen to her messages.

"Oh My God", gasped Isabel when she heard Maria's message.

"Isabel what is it?", asked Alex coming into the bedroom from the bathroom..

"Kivar he was on the plane, Serena tried to get on board but she didn't have a ticket, Kivar is in Mexico with us, oh god", said Isabel shaking.

Alex held onto her and tried to soothe her. He couldn't though because he was shaking himself.

"Let's call Max", said Alex.

Isabel nodded, but she felt numb. Alex reached for the phone and talked briefly with Max.

"They are on their way here, they should be in Mexico in like two hours, he said to stay put until they arrive, Kal booked them all a room here, he said that we will discuss everything when he gets here.

Alex pulled her to the bed and held her tightly.

"He is coming for me Alex, how can I fight him, what if he taps into the Vilondra part of me, I know its DNA only but your genes are strong you know", said Isabel crying.

"Look you are not her, your soul is not her, you will never be Vilondra, you were Vienna, but now your Isabel, the most kindest most caring person I know, Kivar can't get to you because your are mine, and I am yours forever", said Alex kissing her temple.

Isabel nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take her. Alex followed right after. They woke up a little while later to knocking on their hotel door. Alex got up and opened the door letting the rest of the gang in.

"Hey guys, Izzy is sleeping", said Alex looking like he didn't much sleep.

"I'm awake", said Isabel.

The rest of the gang filed in.

"What are we going to do?", asked Maria sitting on Michael's lap while he hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, this is crazy, the only thing we have is the V-formation but that didn't kill him last time", sad Liz running her hand threw her hair.

"Maybe it can this time, we knocked his power level down a lot I mean he is not as strong at he was before, maybe this time it could finish him off", said Ava.

She was biting her nails. She didn't like this, its crazy.

"Maybe, but maybe seems not to be enough", said Alex.

"He's here in the hotel I feel him, he is trying to tap into Vilondra", said Isabel.

Her eyes were going from black to normal color.

"Isabel, you have to fight this, your not her", said Serena holding her hand.

Isabel was fighting it but it was difficult.

"I know but you guys have to be with me at all times, Vilondra is strong", said Isabel.

Alex hugged her tightly and her eyes went back to normal. He would have to fight for Isabel he knew that. The phone rang making everyone jump, Isabel picked up and her eyes went wide.

"he is waiting for us, two miles outside of here, he wants to talk to us", said Isabel putting down the phone.

Maria shivered. Zan held onto Serena who was crying softly.

"god we are not ready, we are not ready", said Maria over and over again.

Everyone stayed quietly for the next thirty minutes try to find their calm. It was a difficult thing to do though. Max and the rest got up and walked out the hotel door unto their destinies.


	76. Fighting Kivar

Chapter 76:

The whole gang took a taxi to the meeting place. They anxiety in the cab was evident. You could cut the tension with a knife. Max sat with Serena, Zan, and Liz sitting next to him. Liz was shaking slightly and rubbing her stomach in a protective manner. She was whispering to her son that everything would be alright. She was scared out her mind though.

"Max we are going to win right?", asked Liz.

Max looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah we are I'm not losing anyone of you, you guys are my home and need you", said Max looking at his brother and Serena.

Serena nodded her head but Max's speech couldn't stop the trembling that she felt. She was beyond terrified. This prophecy has got to be wrong because she wasn't a warrior at all. All she wanted to do was crawling into Zan's lap and have him protect her. Zan pulled her closer trying to ease her fears but he was scared too. Kivar was the ultimate enemy because he knew their weakness as well as strengths. He killed them before what's to stop him for killing them now.

"Shh Serena everything will be fine, we are not losing anyone this time that's a promise", said Zan rocking her back and forth.

Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head again unable to say anything. Serena looked at Liz and took her hand and squezzed. Liz and Serena hugged in the tight confines of the taxi cab.

"Nothing will happen to your baby, I promise", said Serena pulling back and looking Liz in the eyes.

Serena reached out and rubbed Liz stomach.

"I can't believe that one of us has one of these", said Serena smiling.

"Me neither, sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and not be pregnant, I never thought I wanted a child so soon but Serena it's the best feeling in the world knowing that I created something with Max", said Liz with tears leaking from her eyes.

Max smiled at that statement and hugged Liz from behind. Serena took Max's hand and held onto it.

"We are going to be fine, I know it", said Serena.

She turned to Zan and held his hand with her other hand. They were all connected in that small taxi. The cab driver looked confused but didn't say anything.

Michael, Maria, Ava, Kyle, Isabel, and Alex were al sitting in the cab that was behind Max's and felt a energy boost.

"What is that?", asked Maria chewing on her nail.

She did that when she was nervous that and babbling regularly.

"That is the rest of our family. Hold onto me", said Michael.

Everyone did as they were told and felt the up start of energy seeping into their veins running throughout their whole body. It was like eating a mouth full of coffee beans.

"Wow", said Kyle rubbing Ava's hand that was entangled in his.

It was amazing to feel so connected to something bigger then yourself.

"We are ready, and we are here", said Alex getting his energy up.

He was going to show Kivar who's running shit.

"Let's kick this prick's ass", said Ava getting hyped also.

Everyone exited the cabs and stood next to one another. They felt the energy running and pumping in their blood and they were ready. Two brightly small handprints showed in the belly of Maria and Liz. Even their children were ready.

"Let's go", said Max.

Everyone followed their King and Queen. Serena felt the shift first.

"Evil is here, it's everywhere", said Serena with her violet eyes changing colors.

These fuckers were messing with her family. It's time for war. In front of them stood an army. More like 100 soldier skins and Kivar at the head.

"God, help us", said Maria.

Maria pulled the rosary from her pocket and kissed it. Michael looked at her and took the rosary from her hand doing the same thing. He passed it to ever member of the group. Kivar's foot soldiers moved toward them and the gang got into V formation.

"Well the idiot King how are you this fine morning", said Kivar sneering.

"So you bring women to the battle field, I see Zan you never change always trying to give them importance when they are only meant to warm men's beds", said Kivar.

"Are you looking for a death bed, or something you asswipe", said Maria.

Kivar just laughed.

"Ahh Layla is always nice to se you, I killed you in your past life, right after Nicholas took Rath's life, you were crying over his body, how sad", said Kivar.

Maria's jaw ticked now she wasn't scared she was angry. Max looked up at the man who destroyed him in his past life. Max actually growled. The rest of were so concentrated on Kivar that they didn't se the first blast well everyone except Serena who took the blast in her stomach making her fly twenty feet landing hard on the ground behind them.

"Serena !!!!!!!", yelled Zan running after her.

"You will pay for that", said Alex shooting through his hand a flow of ice hitting the skin that hit Serena making him freeze and break into a million pieces.

After that all hell broke lose. Max held his shield as best as he could trying to protect the others. By this time Zan had healed Serena who was running towards them. She flew up ten feet from the ground kicking out her foot and hitting the back of a skin. Zan show this and began to fight.

"Drop the shield around me Max", yelled Michael.

Max obeyed and saw Michael open his hand and hold it up hitting ten skins directly with his powers. By this time Ava and Serena had joined up and Maria and Liz were fighting side by side.

"Chica now!!!", yelled Maria.

They lifted up their t-shirts and surprised everyone when a bright green light shot from their belly hitting the skins directly. Max looked shocked but he began to fight also he saw Isabel being held captive by Kivar who was tempting her.

"Alex", yelled Serena pointing to Isabel who looked like she was trying to fight Kivar but was having a hard time.

"Get away from my wife", sneered Alex shooting ice from his hands.

Kivar easily moved out of the way though.

"That's all you got, Vilondra is mine, you human", yelled Kivar.

"Is that all you could call me, human, is that your biggest insult", said Alex.

"Vilondra come here", said Kivar.

Isabel began moving towards him.

"Isabel come here, I'm your husband, baby, your not her you was Vienna remember, we were going to get married but I had died, that fucker next to you killed me, remember, he betrayed even Vilondra too", said Alex.

Isabel eyes cleared and she began walking towards Alex.

"Alex it's hard he is controlling me I can't fight it", said Isabel crying.

"Come here Vilondra", yelled Kivar and made her gravitate towards him.

"I love you Isabel you're my wife, forever, remember our wedding, I sang to you, Izzy fight, I know you can", said Alex.

At that moment the ground shook under them. Kyle was using his power to great a small earthquake.

"Isabel I love you only you, come to me love", said Alex trying to maintain his balance and holding out his hand for her.

Isabel tried to fight it but the pull was strong.

"Isabel", said Alex.

A skin ran right into Alex and stabbed him in the back making him fall to the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Isabel as she saw the love of her life fall to the ground.

Even with the mental pull that Kivar was doing love was always stronger. Max saw Alex hit the floor and ran to him.

"Alex look at me, man look at me", yelled Max holding his friend.

Serena looked up and yelled, "Noooooooooo Alex oh god".

She ran toward them. Liz and Maria didn't know that Alex had fallen to the ground until they heard Serena scream. Liz looked up and almost fell to the ground.

"No god can't lose him", said Liz running also toward them.

Serena hit ever skin in her way trying to get to Alex. Kivar sent a ball of electricity toward her and she held up her shield. It was a powerful one so powerful that it made her fly back again into Michael.

"God Serena you alright?", asked Michael looking over her.

"Alex is dying go help Max, Zan!!!!!", yelled Serena.

Zan fought off his skin and ran toward Serena followed by Kyle. Ava had made her way toward Alex and Max who was sweating from the amount of damage that Alex had.

"God it's so much", said Max trying hard to heal his friend.

"Let me help", said Zan placing his hand on Alex's chest.

"Hold shields around them", yelled Liz. Maria, Ava, Michael, and Kyle formed a circle around Alex, Max, Zan, and Isabel who was holding onto his hand. Kivar was hitting the shields trying to kill them.

"God he is so powerful", said Ava trying to hold on.

"Hold on", said Serena who added he powers to the large shield that had different colors because of the combination of shields.

Zan looked at his girl and tried harder.

"Alex please, don't leave me, don't leave me again, I love you not Kivar, only you, it was never him", cried Isabel.

Her tears touched his lips and it glowed. Max and Zan looked in shock as the whole glow enveloped his whole body healing him.

"What the fuck was that?", asked a shocked Michael.

"Love", said Serena looking also in awe.

"She loves him too much", said Serena with her mother open wide.

For some reason they began to gravitate toward one another the whole group stood by their soul mate forming the V formation.

"What is going on?", asked Kyle.

No one had an answer. Max looked up and felt the power running through his body. Everyone looked on in shock as the rest remaining skins that were alive kneeled before them.

"Hail King Zan, Hail the true King", they chanted.

"No it can't be, it can't be", yelled Kivar.

He knew he was losing his crown. He wasn't going to let these brats kill him. He had one way out of this. He took out a device that looked like a gadget you would get at some hardware store.

"Hail the King", chanted the skins bowing repeatedly.

"What is going on?", asked Zan.

"The true king", said Serena as she knelt down also in front of Max bowing her head out of respect.

Max looked at her confused for a minute and realized what happened. Kivar's claim to the throne was gone. As if some force told them to do it, everyone in the V- formation knelt in front of Liz and Max. Liz looked up at Max who had his hand entangled with hers and smiled.

"King Max, my King", said Liz.

"Nooooooo", yelled Kivar as he felt his throne getting removed, his seal as king ripped from his head.

"Not like this", said Kivar sneering and pushed a button disappearing right in front of them.

"Where did he go?", asked Alex.

" I don't know but he will be back, I think I understand now", said Max.

"What do you mean?", asked Maria getting off the ground.

"I had to get my throne back, by fixing the mistake that Vildondra did, and Isabel did, she chose Alex", said Max.

"But Max Isabel is not Vilondra", said Serena.

"NO but she has a part of Vilondra in her, Isabel you fixed it, the wrong that Vilondra did, you took away the stain from our father's family line", said Max smiling.

"We are going to win, now my son has to fight Kivar", said Max.

Everyone stared at him in awe. They never saw Max so confident before.

The wind blow gently and in another dimension Kivar sneered "I'll be back, King Zan".


	77. Our Story

Chapter 77:

"When are you guys leaving?" asked Isabel sitting in her hotel room.

"Tonight", replied Zen healing the rest of Serena's injuries.

"How do always manage to get hurt so badly?" asked Max healing Liz's arm that had cuts on it.

"I don't know it's a gift I guess", laughed Serena.

Zan shook his head after he healed the most severe injuries to her stomach.

"You need to duck when fire balls are coming your way, Serena I can't lose you, you know that", said Zan kissing her forehead.

"She was saving us, she is always protecting us", said Kyle flipping through the channels on the TV with Ava sitting on his lap.

Max had already healed them. So far everyone had minor cuts and scrapes nothing so serious except for Serena who had a broken arm and two broken ribs.

"Is it encoded in you like your father to protect?" asked Michael who was massaging Maria's back.

"No, I protect you because I love you not because of come code or because it being my job, you're my family I protect my family", said Serena sitting up after Zan was finished healing her.

"You keep scaring us", said Liz rubbing her stomach.

"Hey you know like I said it's a gift", said Serena.

Zan kissed his forehead.

"Alright I think we need to talk about how exactly Kivar slipped from us again, this is insane, he's like herpes, there is no cure", said Ava.

"I know, I think I know what he did though", said Liz.

"Okay enlighten us", said Michael.

"I think he went to another dimension or plane, it's like Time is continuous it never really stops but there are ways around it, just like Future Max and Future Serena they ripped through time", said Liz.

"So??" asked Maria.

"I know he didn't rip through time he is moving within it", said Serena.

"Alright smart people not all of us down with the lingo", said Kyle.

"Okay Future Max and Serena the reason they disappeared was that the future changed right?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, so?" asked Ava.

"That's not the only reason, they disappeared because the rip through time was mended, time continued to go on, like it always does", said Serena picking up Liz's idea.

"So what did Kivar do, he just vanished?" asked Isabel holding Alex tightly.

"I think he is in another dimension like he is, remember when we disappeared that time when Nicholas came to Roswell, it's like being on Pacific, Eastern, Western, time at the same time, he shifted, but I think he used that device because aliens don't shift", said Liz.

"I don't know but I would have to check the frequency on my computer, Michael pass me that bag right there it had my lap top in it", said Alex.

Michael did as he was told and handed Alex the bag. Alex booted up and went on some website.

"Alright look, this is where we were, there is a disturbance there I don't think Kivar left, he just shifted, I'm assuming to get more powers so he could come after us, I think the prophecy is true, your son will fight him but not in the way we think of battle, I think your son's birth Max is the turning point, I think Kivar will appear when Liz goes into labor, he will shift back", said Alex.

Liz shivered at that.

"He is just a baby, how can he do this?" asked Liz.

"He is a warrior, just like Me, Zan, and Alex, it was written, it was foreseen, Alex and Zan came back from the dead and I am unique because my genetics is impossible, I'm technically not supposed to exist", said Serena.

"What do you mean?", asked Isabel

"Shapeshifters and humans have no genetic connection, how is it possible for my parents to have me, that's why my father didn't believe my mother when she told him she was pregnant. Shape Shifters and Humans can't reproduce together, but Antarians and Humans can", said Serena.

"My god we never realize that", said Liz.

"Yeah I know, Zan you died I know you did because I felt the lost, and Alex died too, we three are not supposed to exist but yet we do", said Serena.

"There has to be a reason for that too, because me and Liz died too, so did everyone else in this room technically.", said Kyle.

"What do you mean us, we didn't die", said Ava.

"Yes you did, you have dead people's DNA, Zan, Rath, Ava, Vilondra are all dead. We all defy logic, we are all supposed to be dead but we have the DNA of these people, we basically cheated death", said Kyle.

Everyone looked at him amazed.

"Oh my god, it's true, it's especially true for me Liz, Zan, and Kyle, we died twice", said Alex.

"That's what makes us strong, we cheated death and came together and created life, at least Me, Liz, Maria, and Michael did. My son was even dying when he was in Tess's body", said Max.

" You know about the creating life, I have a feeling that we will have kids around the same time, we always did, in fact me, Liz, and Maria died in our past life pregnant", said Serena.

"What does it all mean though?", asked Michael running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Well think about it, Antarians cheat death all the time, why is it that our parents are still alive even though we died 50 years ago?", asked Zan.

"I mean come on unless they had us when they were 10 or something they should have been dead or at least really old", said Zan.

"God I never thought of that", said Max.

"They are all cheating death, but us we didn't get the chance we died young on Antar, we were given a second chance, it's not realistic to say that you find your soul mate this easily I mean come on, for some people it takes lifetimes, but we all seemed to have gravitated to each other like we had some time of purpose, like when we came out of the pods I turned back to see if you were there, even though I came out first, I waited, I felt lie I had too, that leaving was wrong", said Michael.

"Then why did you run away?", asked Isabel.

"I was scared, but I knew somehow deep inside we would always be connected I can't explain it", said Michael.

"We died together, think about we are connected we died on the same day around the same time, we died together", said Alex.

"Okay back to the people of Antar cheating death", said Ava.

"WE don't get sick the only way to die on Antar is by killing, murder, we cheat diseases by our planet's atmosphere, it preserves us, so the only way to die is by killing", said Serena.

"There hadn't been a death since Zan's father, he was killed too by Kivar;s father, Zan's father killed Kivar's father in a duel to the death, I remember", said Michael.

He was always having a hard time remember his past, the others easily fell into but not him.

"I remember that", said Kyle.

" I have an idea" said Serena.

"Let take a trip to the past", said Serena smiling.

"How we are not next to the granolith, and why?", asked Max.

"NO it's like a virtual reality trip, we all at least sub consciously remember the past, I can bring that forward with the heal stones we got, and we can actually see what happen, see how we looked everything, I think we should because I have a feeling that Kivar will be stronger then ever when he comes back, and I don't want all the fight to rest on my nephew's shoulder's at least we can see Kivar's weakness and strengths like he knows ours, I got to warn you though you maybe see things that you don't want to but don't break the connection", said Serena.

"I'm game I want to know who I was", said Kyle sitting on the floor.

Serena took a seat and everyone followed. Max closed the shades in the room and sealed the door.

"Alright everyone clear your minds and breath in", said Serena.

The connection was immediate. When everyone opened their eyes they all stood in the middle of the palace.

"Home", said Maria.

"Can they see us?", asked Alex pointing to the guards.

"No we are observers, we are just looking in, oh my god here comes Rath and Zan", said Serena.

"Damn Michael and Max you were finnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee", stressed Maria.

"_Rath(Michael's past self) I know I have to deal with Kivar, but I don't know how, you have any ideas?", asked Zan(Max's past self). Rath shook his head. "No I don't I wish I did, there is something off about him, I don't trust him, where is my sister?", asked Rath smirking when Zan blushed. "She is in the room, God I can't believe we got married, Callie was adamant about it but I love your sister", said Zan. "I know that you love her like I love Layla, but what about Ava (Tess's past self), you have to marry her especially with the Council breathing down your neck about you hiring Callie(Serena's past self) and Layla(Maria's past self) in high positions", said Rath. "I know, I don't know what to do, I don't love her and it's not fair to her to marry someone that doesn't love her", said Zan. "You are too kind to that girl, she gives me bad vibes, I can't trust her, I don't trust her", said Rath. "You don't trust anyone", said Zan laughing. "I know that but there is something off about her, you know, don't trust her yet, okay Zan", said Rath looking at his friend seriously. Zan nodded his head. He trusted Rath's instincts. "Zan!!!", yelled Callie. Zan smiled at her. _

"That's me,", said Serena pointing to the beautiful girl with long red hair and violet eyes.

"Damn girl you looked good even then", said Zan.

"What are they talking about?", asked Ava.

"Oh I think I was telling him of a way to get Amelia into the palace without getting caught. Looking he has big smile on his face", said Serena.

"Oh my god look at Liz, total babe", said Maria.

"There is Isabel and Ava", said Alex.

"_Hey guys, have you seen my husband, dear brother", said Angelina (Ava's past self) with her short curly brown hair. "Yeah he is making rounds, he should be done, soon", relied Rath. He kissed her cheek. "Hey baby sister, how is married life treating you", asked Zan. "Good, I love him", said Vienna (Isabel's past self) looking lost. "But you miss Khalil (Alex's past self)", said Callie knowingly. "I understand that there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss my brother, but he would have wanted you to be happy, Vienna he loves you", said Amelia (Liz's past self). Zan kissed her forehead and she smiled. "We can't do that here", said Amelia looking around scared. "You know I should knock some sense into those damn assholes that are sitting on the Council", said Callie bitterly. "How is it going, anyway?", asked Zan looking at her with concern. "They don't listen to me, I hate that, I'm trying though, thank you for believing in me when all of Antar seemed to be against a woman in power", said Callie hugging her friend. "What are best Friends for", said Zan. "Where's my brother?", asked Zan looking at Callie. " I don't know I got to go", said Callie walking away before she cried at the fact that the man she loved was married to someone else. "Zan your shouldn't have said anything", said Vienna looking at Callie walking away. "I know but she has to tell him, he thinks she doesn't love him or something", said Zan. "Rath!!!!! Get your behind over here and clean out this room", said Layla a spitfire with long blond hair and green eyes. Rath winced and turned around and smiled. "Baby I'm coming", said Rath. "You won't be "coming" if you don't clean up this mess", said Layla. Everyone bust out laughing at that. Rath just hung his head and walked over to his wife._

"God Maria, you haven't changed at all", said Max laughing at what past Maria said.

"God that was classic", said Ava.

Michael just glared at his friends.

" Ha Ha very funny", said Michael.

"Look, there is Kyle and here comes Zan", said Serena.

"_Hey guys", said Cameron(Kyle's past self) followed in by Xavier(Zan's past self). "Why are you all hanging out in the hall?", asked Xavier. "We just talking that's all", said Amelia hugging him. "So how are you?", asked Amelia looking concerned. "Fine Amelia", said Xavier but he really wasn't. Being married to Remy was a curse. He wanted out of it. She spent all her time shopping not enough time with him. It wouldn't be like this is he married Callie. But he couldn't think about Callie now, she was not his and she didn't love him. Amelia wasn't fooled for a minute she knew that Remy was no good and that she was just a cheap imitation for the actual thing Callie. Remy even resembled Callie with long dark hair. Callie changed her hair color after Angelina mentioned that she looked kind of like Remy and that's why Zan married Remy. They continued to laugh and never noticed the two hard cold eyes and Vilondra and Remy looking in there direction, but the present versions of themselves did. _


	78. War is happening now

Chapter 78:

"Oh my God, look at Vilondra, damn she hated us, and Remy, but look at that bitch over there, Tess", said Ava with venom in her voice.

God she hated that girl for trying to mess with her family.

"She is looking at us with so much hate, Max, god I was your wife first", said Liz hugging him.

Max nodded his head and continued to look at the scene in front of him.

"Come one Amelia, let's do some damage control", said Angelina pointing in the direction that Callie left in.

Xaxier looked at them confused.

"Damage control?", he asked.

Amelia just smiled and patted his cheeks. She turned around and kissed Zan slowly surprising him. She was not affectionate in public because the Council refused to believe that she would be a better queen then Avaria.

"Bye Baby", said Amelia in a husky voice and laughing at his stunned face.

Cameron oh course was amused.

"Zan close your mouth you may attracted flies", said Cameron snapping Zan's mouth shut who was still staring after Amelia who winked at him before taking Angelina's hand to find Callie.

Vienna had followed them. Xavier was still confused.

"Where are they going?", asked Xavier.

"Trying to comfort your woman", said Zan.

"My woman?", asked Xavier.

But when he heard that the only woman that came to mind was Callie. God he loved her. He had to get out of this marriage. He would have to find a way for them to be together.

"Callie", said Zan simply.

"Callie's not my woman", said Xavier with a blush.

He's brother spotted it though.

"Keep telling yourself that", said Zan.

"Zan", called out the most annoying voice.

Zan curbed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey Avaria, how are you?", asked Zan in a tight lipped manner.

"I am just find, my fair husband", said Avaria.

Xavier did roll his eyes and so did Cameron. Cameron did not like this girl. Something that him and Rath talked about all the time. She was bad news. Cameron also didn't like Vilondra there was something off about it but he couldn't tell Zna that about his sister.

"I knew something was wrong with those three girls, they were involved everywhere in our affairs, it's no wonder we lost to Kivar", said Kyle looking at the scene in front of him.

"Can she be anymore obvious, she is trying to throw her breasts in Max's face, when she knew damn well she was plotting against him, that heifer", said Maria snidely.

Liz shook with anger.

"That whore", muttered Liz.

"Whoa where are we going", said asked Alex when they saw the scene shifting to outside of the palace.

"Alright, Amelia you and Zan have three hours, I'll meet you back here then, alright, don't be late, or the guards will find out and tell the council, those jerks", said Callie helping Ameila climb the wall of the palace, into Zan's room.

"Be careful", said Callie to her sister.

"I will, I'll be on time too", said Amelia.

"I guess we are shifting through the important memories", said Serena in response to Alex's question.

"Isn't Romeo supposed to climb the wall into his girl's room not the other way around", joked Kyle.

Maria was laughing too.

"This is so funny", said Maria with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not Liz could have hurt herself, I know I wouldn't let you do something like that", said Max.

"I don't think you did, I remember wanting to surprise you, it was our anniversary", said Liz smiling up at Max.

"Oh", said Max smiling too.

"Whoa here we go again with the damn shifting, this is making me dizzy" said Kyle holding onto Ava.

Whenever they got to a new memory they were swept up and deposited somewhere new.

"God Xavier I'm sorry, I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy, god I'm such a fool", said Callie crying in her room.

Callie spotted a bottle of wine and quickly began to drink.

"For you my love", said Callie.

"Damn Serena you are drunk off your ass", said Isabel looking at Callie stumble into Xavier's room.

"I know I remember this, is this thing going in order?", asked Michael.

"I don't know it seems to, I don't know though", replied Serena.

They all turned their attentions back to the scene in front of them when Xavier was yelling at Callie for not telling him about Remy's betrayal.

"How could I tell you, huh, she is your wife", spit out Callie.

"Why do you care about her being my wife", asked an equally angry Xavier.

"God Xavier are you blind, I'm, in love with you, I have been in love with you since I was young, god didn't you think that marrying someone else would hurt me", yelled Callie with tears running down her face.

She was stumbling and Xavier caught her before she fell down.

"Don't touch me, god Xavier don't fucking touch", yelled Callie trying to push him away.

"God I didn't know I didn't know, why didn't you tell me Callie I love you too so much", said Xavier hugging her and stroking her hair while she wailed in pain.

"No you don't you love Remy, she's you wife, I'm not", said Callie looking up into his eyes.

"I love you only you do you understand, I married Remy because I didn't think you loved me, I thought you loved Malachi (Brian's past self).", said Xavier.

"No I dated him, because you were with that bitch, god I love you, I still do but it's too late now, your married and you can't break it", said Callie getting out of his arms and walking toward the door.

"I'll try Callie I promise", said Xavier.

Callie gave him a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't believe him. She closed her eyes sigh and left the room slightly still drunk.

"Oh God I remember that", said Serena crying a little bit.

Zan stroked her back, he knew how painful it was for her. The girls all saw the pain in Callie's face, it looked similar to the pain that Serena wore a couple times when Remy was around. The scene shift once more and they found themselves in Rath's battle room.

"God what are we going to do Rath?", asked Layla standing next to him.

He was angry, the council dare blame Layla for the breech in security like she betrayed them. Zan was standing there trying to hold onto his anger too.

"Those pricks", yelled Rath slamming his fist down onto the desk in front of him.

His eyes burned with hatred for the council. They crossed the line, first by accusing his wife and second by making a decree that he marry Vilondra, a woman that he hated to admit he didn't trust anymore.

"How did Kivar steal the battle plans, how did he get in?", asked an equally angered Cameron.

He was beyond pissed that they would blame his sister.

"We have a leak", said Callie from her position in the far end of the room.

"Who do you think it is?", asked Zan.

" It could be anyone on the council, they don't like you much Zan, and I have a couple of other people in mind that you might not like to hear about", said Callie looking at her long-time friend.

"Who Callie?", asked Larek.

Xavier storm the room then slamming the door behind him.

"I know who our traitor is, it's Remy, she has been working and sleeping with Nael", said Xavier with anger in his eyes.

"God, oh my god", said Layla trying to calm Rath down that looked like he was ready to kill.

"How do you know that?", asked Callie not looking up at his face because of her behavior the previous night.

"She told me when I confronted her about her affair", said Xavier walking toward Callie and sitting down pulling her hand in his.

Zan smiled at that. His little brother finally got it. Then he frowned. If Remy could do that who else could betray them like that.

"Callie who else, do you believe?", asked Zan.

" You're not going to like this but I believe Vilondra and Ava, and several Council members and in on it", said Callie.

Zan looked hurt that Vilondra could do such a thing.

"No it can't be Lonnie and me never saw eye to eye but she could never betray me", said Zan.

"I agree, Lonnie wouldn't do that", said Xavier looking at Callie but he saw certainty there like she knew it to be true.

Xavier and Vilondra were closer then him and Vienna. He didn't know why Callie thought his sister would betray him.

"I hate to admit it but I also believe Vilondra is involve, I know she is your sister, but her love for Kivar, I don't trust her", said Rath.

King Zan sighed and wanted to refute what Rath and Callie was saying but he knew that he couldn't. God what was he to do.

"Let's not accuse her of anything, and keep and close eye out for her, but Remy we deal with", said Zan with fire in his eyes.

They all began to discusss what to be done.

"Damn I must have felt something about Vilondra", said Michael.

Maria nodded her head at him.

"God I can't believe those fuckers blamed me, like I would betray you and my family", said Maria shacking her head.

Isabel looked and felt hatred once again for this girl that was supposed to be her sister.

"How could she do that to us?", asked Isabel angered at this girl.

"I don't, know I don't know", said Alex.

"Here we go again", said Ava trying to get her balance when they scene shifted once more.

Zan walked into his room after the long meeting and stopped in his tracks when he saw a beauty sleeping in his bed. He walked up to her and brushed her long dark hair away from her beautiful face.

"I love you so much, I wish I could make the world know that you are mine, I hate pretending", said Zan kissing her forehead.

Amelia woke up then.

"Zan, what's wrong love", said Amelia hugging him tightly and stroking his back.

"God Amelia I don't know what to do", said Zan after he told her of tonight's meeting.

"I know you will do that right thing, Zan you are born to be king not because your father was king but because you have the right soul for it", said Amelia looking into his eyes and kissing him softly.

"Why do you love me?", asked Zan.

"Because you Zan are my heart, my soul, and my everything, you are my soul mate", said Amelia with so much conviction that Zan had tears in his eyes.

Amelia brushed them away and kissed his mouth gently.

"Come my king, you need rest, I promise tomorrow everything will look better", said Amelia pulling Zan on top of her smaller body and placing her face between his shoulder and chin.

"Yes my queen", replied Zan softly going to sleep.

Liz smiled at Max.

"I know you were great a queen Liz, that just proved it", said Max looking at his girl with love.

The scene shifted once more to show Amelia and Callie working in the labs.

"We have to get this done, quickly, I have a feeling that we will not make it to next year, Callie", said Amelia.

Callie shuddered and continued to work. She designed the pods and made sure that everything was ready.

"I can't believe the queen ordered me to create a pod for that bitch", said Callie sneering.

"I was meant to be, don't worry so much", said Amelia looking at Callie like she knew something.

"What are you keeping from me?", asked Callie.

"Let's just say that me not going, it's not going to stop me from getting Zan in the next life", said Amelia.

"Now get to work", said Amelia.

Callie looked at her older sister and sighed.

"Whatever you say", said Callie not looking at all convinced.

Callie moved her hand up to her neck and shuddered. She was remembering last week when Remy tried to kill her.

" Make sure that pod is the safest, it will hold Zan", said Amelia.

"How do you know?", asked Callie.

"Just trust me", said Amelia.

Callie nodded her head and rubbed her belly. She didn't tell Xavier yet that she was pregnant and neither did Amelia.

"When are you going to tell him?", asked Amelia looking at her sister.

"When are you going to tell Zan?", asked Callie looking at her sister.

"Soon", replied Amelia but she wasn't sure how she would tell him.

Technically their not supposed to be together, how would they explain a child.

"Tell him, and I will tell Xavier", said Callie.

Amelia nodded her head.

"I still can't believe that Layla is with child, Rath has be grinning like a fool all day", said Callie.

Amelia laughed. Rath was beyond happy and refused for Layla to do anything, not lift one finger. Amelia's smiled faded when she was hit with visions of what was going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would bring their deaths.


	79. Death

Chapter 79:

"Oh my god, those are our pods", said Isabel in amazement.

Ava was staring also. She couldn't believe it. Amelia and Callie, or rather Liz and Serena gave them another shot at life.

"Oh my god, did you see the visions that Amelia got, I think we are going to see our deaths", said Kyle.

Everyone nodded and took a huge gulp when the scene shifted once more to that night. They saw Amelia sneaking into Zan's room and waking him up.

"Zan get up I need to talk to you", said Amelia.

Zan opened his eyes and smiled but that smile turned into a frown when he saw the look on Amelia's face.

"Baby what is it?", asked Zan.

Amelia began to cry. Zan pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead trying to soothe her tears.

"Baby what's wrong?", asked Zan.

Amelia kissed him and sent him her vision. Zan gasped and pulled back. No it can't be, no they couldn't die tomorrow, not to Kivar. He was going to announce that he gave up the throne to Rath and Layla so he could dissolve his marriage to Avaria so he could be with Amelia publicly.

"Oh god", said Zan pulling her closer to him.

"Can we stop it?", asked Zan.

Amelia shook her head negative.

"Oh god", said Zan once more.

"There is something else that you need to know", said Amelia.

Zan looked at her when she guided his hand to her stomach. He looked confused for a bit and his eyes widen to the truth.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a father?", asked Zan with hope in his eyes.

Amelia nodded slowly trying to see if he was angry. Zan got up and pulled her into his arms jumping for joy.

"Your not mad?", asked Amelia shyly.

"Mad? why would I be mad, the love of my life, my wife is going to give me a child, I'm beyond happy", said Zan kissing her.

Then her vision came to his mind.

"Oh god, we need to get you out of here, to protect you and the baby, we need", said Zan going into frantic mode.

God Kivar was going to kill his wife and child.

"That's how I died Zan, you sent me away in the vision, it did no good, they knew where to find me", said Amelia.

"No I can't let this happen, no there has to be a way", said Zan hugging her tightly.

He couldn't lose them, not now, not ever.

"My god, I would be scared out my mind, we were going to die", said Isabel.

She didn't know where her past self was but she had a feeling that she would see her soon.

Callie walked into the room that Xavier and her shared and found him asleep. She wanted to wake him up and tell him about the baby but she couldn't for some reason. She didn't think he would be happy, he never seemed to talk about them having children so she assumed that he didn't want any. Serena sighed and got up from the bed slowly. She walked down the hall and the sight before her made her scream. She saw Vienna dying on the ground. Callie ran to her trying to heal her but she couldn't she needed help.

"Zan", yelled Callie loudly with tears choking her.

Zan and Amelia ran out of their room and Zan fell down in anguish, his sister was dying.

"Vienna let me heal you please, oh god, please Vienna don't do this", screamed Zan crying all over his dying sister.

"Who did this?", asked Zan.

"Kivar", whispered Vienna.

She looked at her brother and knew that her time was up. She and her husband were traveling home when they were attacked by Kivar's men. She managed to get away but she knew she had to warn Zan. Amelia was trying to help Zan heal Vienna when Rath, Layla, Cameron, and Angelina came down the hall. Angelina yelled in pain at her fallen friend.

"Oh god what happened", asked Layla clutching her chest.

She buried her head in Rath's shoulder and watched Zna try his hardest to revive Vienna.

"Zan, let it go, I'm going to Khalil now", whispered Vienna gently looking at her brother.

His tears were making it hard to see her face.

"No I can fix it Vienna please don't do this", said Zan trying again even with Amelia's help he couldn't help her.

God his sister, his best friend was dying. Serena yelled out in pain.

"Xavier", yelled Serena running towards her room.

They heard her scream out in pain, wailing. Rath and Layla ran to the room after Zan gave them the signal, what they saw there made Layla throw up her meal.

"Xavier, please, don't leave me", yelled Serena trying to heal, blood was everywhere.

"Please, god please god, Xavier don't do this, please god don't do this", yelled Serena with tears in her eyes.

She banged on his chest trying to help.

"I love you forever", said Xavier taking his last breath dying in his love's arms. Serena let out a yell that shook the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddd",yelled Serena throwing herself on the floor banging her fist.

The pain was too much. She wailed louder trying to understand.

"No god don't leave us don't leave me and your children Xavier, god, please", yelled Serena but nothing worked he was gone.

Rath ran up to her trying to control her movements. He was crying too he felt Vienna leave them, now Xavier. Who did this? Layla was throwing up on the floor, where Xavier's blood was.

"Oh Goddddddddddddddddddd please godddddd kill me too please I can't live please god I can't live", yelled Callie.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she shook with sobs. Rath tried but he couldn't control her movements. Zan kicked the door opened with Vienna dead in his arms. He had tears in his eyes and he looked at the bed where his brother lay. Rath took Vienna gently into his arms and saw Zan walk to his brother. Zan fell to the ground and let out a yell that shook the palace. It was so loud that his mother ran. She fell to the ground also seeing her children dead. Zan was wailing loudly. He couldn't take the pain. Serena was still shaking and convulsing on the ground. Amelia took her husband in her arms and cried with him. It hurt so much, they were dying this day and she knew it was Layla's time next. She told them and Rath shook. Layla threw up more. Amelia just told her she was going to die. They all in the room fell to the ground when the palace walls shook.

"What is going on?", yelled Rath.

Cameron looked outside.

"We are under attack", yelled Cameron.

Angelina's eyes shown brightly. She was scared.

"We have to get out of here", yelled Rath over the loud noise.

Serena still clutched Xavier's hand and refused to budge.

"We have to go Serena,", yelled Cameron.

Cameron looked at Xavier and felt the pain. This was his best-friend, someone had to pay, then Cameron's eyes fell on Vienna who Rath had placed beside Xavier. He felt the pain slice through his chest. God Vienna. Cameron didn't notice that he was crying until Angelina wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were mixed in with his.

"Carry them to the labs", said Callie in a voice that she didn't understand.

"There is a place they can be safe", said Amelia who was also in pain at the lost.

Zan still didn't speak. Vienna his mother rocked her boy, her last child left in her arms. She felt the pain of her children leaving her but she didn't want to believe it but when she walked in a saw them crying she knew. She didn't want to let Zan go. Her last baby. She cried and shook with pain. She lost her children.

Amelia came up to her and said, "Make sure you find the bodies the scientists in the lab will know what to do, send them to Earth protect them, and you will see them again", said Amelia with tears flowing down her face.

Vienna her head at this girl, the girl that she knew Zna married. She hated what the council did to her son and this girl, but she was not strong enough to fight them. She went to a seer and knew that this was to happen, but a mother losing her children was not something that wasn't painful either way. Vienna nodded her head kissing her son's forehead.

"Oh my god", gasped Maria.

She was struggling to keep her composure. Serena looked like she was going to die. Zan was holding her up.

"God I remember", said Serena.

She was crying too.

"It happened long time ago, I'm right here Serena", said Zan holding her trembling body.

"Oh God", yelled Michael when he saw himself fighting Nicholas.

He knew it was Nicholas based on the sneer on his face.

"God", yelled Maria and Layla at the same time when they saw Rath fall.

"Rath baby get up, please don't do this I need you", cried out Layla.

The pain was overbearing, she couldn't handle it.

"Well Layla, now we could be together", said Nicholas in his usual smug way.

"Over my dead body, I would never be with you, not in any lifetime, you killed my husband, you jerk, I hope you fry in hell", yelled Layla with tears in her eyes.

She couldn't stand it. She knew what Nicholas was going to do. She just hung on to Rath and felt the pain surge throughout her body. She knew she was dying because Nicholas gave her the final blow to take her life and the life of her child. She would be with Rath and her child and that was all that mattered.

The scene shifted and there stood in front of them were Angelina and Cameron fighting with the rest of the army for their lives. Cameron was distracted for a minute and Kivar's men took that as their advantage. Angelina saw the energy ball coming at her husband and ran in front of him. She flew background landing a few feet away. They could hear Cameron's cries of pain throughout the palace. He ran to his wife and held her. He knew by her shallow breathing that she was going to die. He cried and cried and heard the last word that would ever come out of her mouth.

"I love you forever", said Angelina taking her last breath slowly out and smiling at the man that has made her the happiest she has ever been.

Cameron cried over his wife while a war rang loudly in his ears. He kissed her bloody lips and rocked her frail body. He didn't even see the energy ball heading towards him taking his life. He died with his wife in his arms, the way it was supposed to happen.

Amelia and Zan were running.

"We have to get you out of here, baby, let's go just a little bit more", said Zan pulling Amelia who was bleeding from her shoulders.

Zan couldn't heal it for some reason. He just knew that he had to get them out of there. His kingdom was falling all around him. He could hear the cries of his people dying. He knew this was the end. Amelia fell and Zan picked her up. Kivar was right behind them. Kivar smiled smugly and sent an energy ball killing Amelia.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo goddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd", yelled Zan loudly.

He looked at his fallen wife and his chest caved. His heart stopped. Kivar had killed his wife and child. Kivar smiled smugly and walked out of the hallway to do more damage.

"Amelia my love get up, please I can't lose anymore, I can't god, Amelia get up please", cried Zan rocking his wife.

"Your so beautiful, so beautiful, our baby would have been beautiful, I'm so sorry I haven't been the man that you deserve, the king that they deserve", said Zan crying over her body.

He kissed her lips and picked her up walking the rest of the way to the labs.

"I need you so much, so much, our baby, god out baby, won't see life, I'm so sorry", said Zan placing her in the morgue.

His wife was dead and now he was dead too. He looked at his sister and brother. He knew it was over that this was the end.

His chest craved in, in pain.

"God I need her please, I'll sell my soul anything to have her and them back, please", said Zan crying over his family.

He got up and wiped his eyes. I knew it was over. Zan walked out to face his destiny.

Max looked at Zan and knew his pain. He felt it all over again. He pulled Liz a little bit closer and held on tightly.

"I'm here Max, not dead", said Liz clutching him.

He looked at his family and saw the tears in their eyes also. The only people not dead yet was him and Serena and he knew that was up next.

"Zan, my sister, she's dead, right?", asked Callie even though she already knew the answer.

She felt it. She felt her family die. It was only a matter of time that they would die too. Zan looked at Callie and hugged her tightly. She was the only person she had left.

"It was Vilondra and Avaria, they did this, I lost everyone, everything", said Callie.

Zan shook his head. He was trying to hold her. She was all he had left.

"Zan what are we going to do, god I miss him I miss them I need them, I need him", said Callie.

"He doesn't know he didn't know that", said Callie still hugging Zan.

"Know what?", asked Zan trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm having a child", said Callie looking at the face that was so similar to Xavier.

They had looked like their father.

"God I'm going to be an uncle", said Zan trying to smile.

But he couldn't.

"If we make it out alive, let's go, we have to hide", said Callie.

"I can't, I'm King", said Zan.

"Plus I have a battle with Kivar", said Zan sneeringly.

"Then I'm not leaving you, we are in this together", said Callie.

Zan began to argue but he knew it was no use.

"I know", said Zan hugging her again.

He looked up and saw Kivar's face. He was going to hit Callie so he spun her around and was hit in the chest.

"Zannnnnnnnnnnn Godddddddddddddd, noooooooooooo", yelled Callie.

He fell down and she ran to them. She held him in her arms.

"I'm going to see Amelia, Callie don't cry for me", said Zan in a whisper and closed his eyes.

His breath left his body. Callie fell on top of him crying.

"Zan please god please don't leave me", cried Callie.

She felt nothing but pain. He was her best-friend and now she had no one. Callie turned around when she heard a sound she looked at the cold eyes of Remy and knew she was going to join her family. She looked down at Zan once more before darkness consumed her.


	80. Waking Up

Chapter 80

"Oh god", said Liz looking at the scene in front of her.

She looked around and saw that everyone was crying openly. Kyle held Ava up because she had fell to the ground. It was the most heart-wrenching thing that Liz had ever seen in her life.

Liz and the others woke up in the hotel room and looked at each other. Everyone was shaking so badly that his or her teeth chattered loudly. "My god", was the only thing that they each was thinking in their mind. How could that have happened? Max pulled Liz closer to his body afraid that she might die on him like Amelia died on Zan. He never wanted to see that scene ever again in his life.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Maria sitting on Michael's lap while he had soothed her tears away.

" Well we go back to Roswell and try to live because we deserve it", replied Max.

Everyone nodded his or her head. Yeah they deserved it. Max held Liz in his arms and kissed her forehead. She had tears in her eyes but he gently wiped them away.

"You won't leave me right?" asked Liz in a whispered tone while the others picked up their bags to go to another room that they reserved for the night in the same hotel.

"No I won't never, baby, you and me forever", said Max looking into her brown eyes.

He kissed her softly on the mouth and wiped her tears away again.

" I love you Max, so much I can't lose you at all, you have to know that, you and me and this baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me", said Liz kissing his strong jaw.

Max smiled down at her and hugged her tight.

"Ohh", said Liz.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Max.

Liz brought his hand down to her stomach to make him feel their son kicking up a storm.

"Whoa Michael's right this kid is going to be an athlete", said Max.

Liz just laughed softly.

"Yeah I think so too", said Liz.

"But I think he is going to be gentle and kind like his father too", said Liz.

Max blushed slightly at the compliment.

Ava hugged Kyle and refused to let go. He was trying to get up but Ava had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He knew she was scared. She never acted like this before though.

"Baby I'm right here", said Kyle brushing her now red hair away form her forehead kissing it.

"No I can't lose you I'm scared, I just don't know", said Ava looking scared.

"It's alright I promise, nothing like that will happen again, we are stronger now then last time, we are family, baby understand", said Kyle.

Ava nodded her head but her grip didn't let go around his neck though. Kyle kissed her softly to help her relax her grip. She eventually did but she was trembling.

"I can't get it out of my head", said Ava.

"I didn't see you die last time Kyle, it's God I can't describe it, I don't know", said Ava again.

Kyle nodded his head in understanding. He knew unlike her he saw her die twice. It was the most painful experience of his life, or any of his lives.

"How's the little one?" asked Michael sitting across from Ava and Kyle with Maria on his lap.

He saw the way that Ava clung to Kyle and felt scared too. Kyle gave him a signal telling him that he would take care of his sister and not to worry.

"She is fine, come touch", said Maria softly.

She knew that Michael was trying to get her mind off of the memory that they all witnessed. Michael put his hand on her stomach and connected with his daughter.

"Maria she is not dating until I'm dead", said Michael seriously.

Maria had to laugh at that.

"Michael please", said Maria rolling her eyes at him.

She knew Michael would be an over-protective dad, at least this time he would be a father. He was killed last time when she was pregnant. Michael caught on to her thoughts and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I want to be there when our baby is born"; said Michael wiping her tears away.

"You promise?" asked Maria.

Michael just nodded his head.

Zan held onto Serena's trembling body for all it was worth. She was the last one to die by that bitch Remy. He trusted that slut and married her what was he thinking.

"It's not your fault stop blaming yourself, Zan, we were married when I died", said Serena trying to hold her tears in check.

She saw her past self literally wanting to die because she had lost Xavier. Zan smiled a small smile at her and nodded his head even though he still believed it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, she had this planned out form the beginning before you married her, she wanted to take us down, I love you Zan don't you get that you're my world, I know you would never put me in harm's way", said Serena kissing his lips and hands.

"I love how you love me, we were going to have twins Zan on Antar it was a boy and a girl, I know I never got to tell you that before, I'm telling you know, maybe we can have that little boy and girl in this lifetime", Serena smiling at him.

"But we need lots of practice runs first you know, so we can be ready in the big event", said Serena kissing behind his ears.

Zan moaned and smiled at her antics of getting his mind off of what they saw.

"Practice huh?" asked Zna smirking.

Serena nodded her head licking her lips.

"When we get home though because I want to make lots of noise", said Zan.

Serena smiled wide at that.

" I been reading up on some stuff if your interested", said Serena smiling.

Zan smiled and kissed her softly.

Isabel closed the door to their hotel room and saw Alex lying on the bed asleep. It was a long day. The others went to their room for the night. They had gotten something to eat and the shock of their lives when Michael proposed to Maria in the restaurant they were eating it. Isabel could still remember his words.

"I know I'm not Mr. Romantic like the rest of this guys here, but I know one thing that you are the girl for me, we have the most rockiest relationship sometimes, but I wouldn't give it up for anything because it's all worthwhile to me because you are in it. I love our fights, and make-ups, I think we have passion and love together something that makes us work. I know you are my soul mate I didn't need anyone to tell me that fact. I always knew. So Maria Deluca I wanted to know if you would be my wife", asked Michael smiling down from the ground in front of Maria.

Maria had tears in her eyes when she simply nodded her head kissing him softly. She didn't utter one word because she didn't have to Michael knew her soul and how she felt. She would love being his wife. They all decided after all the celebration to retire to their room and get some sleep for their early flight home. Alex and Isabel decided to stay and enjoy their honeymoon.

About a month has passed since their fight with Kivar and everything has gone back to normal. It was Michael's birthday today and the guys took him out to eat and watch some college basketball game live. Michael was having a blast. That morning Serena came to him in his room the same way he came to her with a cupcake and a large candle in the middle. She made breakfast for him and the guys came to pick him up for their day of fun.

" Yo Michael you having fun", asked Zan watching the game.

" Yup this is great plus later I'm going to meet mom for her special dinner and this Maria is coming over. I never had this much fun for my birthday before", replied Michael.

Max smiled at his long-time friend. Michael was more relaxed and calm something that Max attributed to his partner in crime Maria. She loved Michael and that was important to Max. Amy Deluca took the news well of the wedding proposal. She kind of figured it would happen. She said not to let it interfere with her schooling and that was it. She hugged Michael who looked scared and told him welcome to the family. Mom was thrilled literally. All her babies as she called them were getting married and she realized that they were all leaving the nest soon and that made her go into hysterics crying all over the place saying she was losing her babies until Zan calmed her down. Max smiled at that memory.

"Maxwell what you smiling at thinking about Liz", asked Michael drinking a big gulp drink.

Nah, well I'm always thinking about Liz but no I was thinking about mom going into a panic about her babies leaving home, Michael you gout early admission to that art school so it kind of but the nail on the coffin so to speak", said Max.

Michael nodded his head.

"I know Amy has being getting more motherly and saying her babies would growing up and leaving her", said Kyle rolling his eyes.

Alex laughed too.

"My mom is having a break down literally, you know", said Alex.

Everyone nodded his or her head and bust out laughing.

"Hey guys did you realize that we five are the only ones with wives and fiancé in all of West Roswell I can't believe that they called our parents down to ask why they let us get engaged or married at this young age", said Alex. Zan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah mom told me, they are concerned they said that this would become an epidemic, like getting married is a disease or something, the guys on the football don't care really it's just that jerk Paulie, I hate that guy", said Zan gritting his teeth.

He remembered last week when Paulie once again tried hitting on Serena. Serena just laughed it off and told him that it was harmless and Paulie was not the love of her love, that she loved only him. He understood that really he did but it still pissed him off when Paulie would try to run his weak game at Serena.

"Paulie is just a dummy don't pay him any attention", said Max.

"I know but he pisses me off, I can't wait till the season its over so I don't have to be around him anymore", said Zan.

Michael didn't hear any of the conversation around him because he was excited to get home because Maria was waiting for him there.

Later that night, Serena slept at Zan's house. Serena helped Maria set up Michael's room, with candles so it could be romantic. Maria was going to drive him nuts tonight on his 18th birthday. Michael walked into his house and into his room to find a very sexy pixie lying on his bed.

"Welcome home, and happy birthday", said Maria on a husky voice.

She got up form the bed and Michael gulped. There Maria stood in a red teddy with thong he could tell. She spun around and he saw her soft behind. His manhood rose and he knew this night was going to be the best night of his life.


	81. Acceptance

Chapter 81 Nc-17 Warning 

Maria stalked toward Michael like a predator. She moved around his body like a vulture trying to get her prey. She touched his manhood lightly making him moaning softly in his throat.

He tried to make a grab for her but Maria replied, "No Michael this is your night, I want to please you", said Maria kissing his jaw.

She took her hand again and dropped his jeans. She opened his shirt and pushed away from his shoulders. She bent her head and licked his nipples.

"God", said Michael breathlessly.

She loved when she got a reaction like that from him. She tugged the nipple with her teeth and pulled gently. Michael's manhood was at full salute by then.

"Umm look at that he is happy to see me", said Maria patting his manhood and stroking it.

Michael bucked into her hand and asking without words to continue. Maria smiled and shook her head no. She took his hand and walked to the bathroom, which was also covered with candles. She removed the rest of Michael's clothing and made him step into the bubble bath that she prepared for them. She used her powers and heated up the water. Michael looked impressed with Maria's ability but said nothing. Maria guided Michael to the warm water. Michael looked up at her as she undressed slowly for him. He found this act to be so erotic that his erection grew harder in the warm bath.

"Slow down, Michael", said Maria smiling looking at his erection.

She dropped her teddy to the ground and took off her shoes.

"God Maria", whispered Michael in an awe inspired voice.

Maria smiling at him and step behind him in the tub. She pulled him close to chest. Maria took the cloth that was near them put soap on it and pressed to wash Michael's chest. Michael sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the treatment that his future wife was giving him. After a while he felt Maria reached down to his erection and stroked it. He hissed at the pleasure. She stroked it a little bit fast making him buck in the water and it spilled over the edge of the tub.

"Calm down baby", Maria whispered in his ear.

"Calm down how do you expect em to do that, when you touching me like that?" , asked Michael moaning.

"Do you want me to stop?", asked Maria.

"God no", whispered Michael still leaning against her bare chest.

Michael shifted his body so he was across from her and pulled her close to him leaning his forehead against hers.

"Maria I love you", said Michael.

"I love you too", answered Maria in a tearful voice.

Michael looked down and saw a light green glow form her stomach, his daughter. God he never got tired of hearing that. He pressed his hand to her stomach and smiled.

"Thank You", said Michael.

Maria didn't respond because she knew what he meant. Thank you for being with him, for loving him, and for giving him a family everything that he ever wanted. Maria kissed him softly and rose her self up bringing his erection next to her wet center. Michael moaning took her lips in a soul-searching kiss. Maria came down hard on his erection making her gasp. She always was surprised by the size of his erection in her small body. She rocked slowly at first. Michael held onto her hips making the water make little waves because of their activities. Maria had her arms around his shoulders trying to get more balance.

Michael bucked hard into her body, "Maria oh god, faster ride me faster, open your legs", said Michael moaning.

Maria closed her eyes in pleasure, it felt so good.

"Michael harder please got to have it harder", screamed Maria.

Michael got tired of the position and pulled Maria up out of the tub still joined with her and walked to room placing her on the bed where he got on top of her. He bucked harder into her body and she moaned louder. Michael lifted her legs up over his shoulders to get deeper inside her body. He bucked harder making her miss over other breath. Maria brought her hands up to her chest and pulled at her nipples. She began getting out of control and pulled at her hair, bucking her hips into Michael's forceful ones. She bit her lips so she could stop the scream that was waiting to happen.

"Don't' do that, scream for me I know you can, scream my name", said Michael in an out-breath voice ramming his erection into the deep tunnels of her wet cunt.

"God baby your so tight", moaned Michael.

"Take me form behind", said Maria slowing down his thrusting.

Michael flipped her over and entered her quickly making her gasp.

"God your bigger", moaned Maria.

"God your tighter, god Maria I can't go slow", moaned Michael playing with her nipples as he slammed hard into her body.

"Faster baby faster", yelled Maria as she reached down to play with her clit.

Michael reached over also and thrust two fingers in her cunt with the addition of his erection.

"Ummmmmmmmm goddddddd harder", yelled Maria rubbing her clit harder.

Michael did as he was told and he knew this last thrust was going to be the last. He felt it from his toes, to his butt, and to his balls. His balls tighten and he felt Maria's walls tighten around his erection and fingers and he bent her forward more and rode her as hard as her could until he felt the explosion that was his orgasm about to occur. He knew why now they called it the little death because he swore that his heart stopped from this. He didn't even notice that he bite Maria's neck, he was so out of control. He finally registered that Maria had got her orgasm by the loud almost deafening screaming that she let out.

"Michaelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll oh goddddddddddddddddd", yelled Maria just like he wanted.

He fell on top of her while Maria whimpered oh gods over and over again. He didn't pull from her body because he knew he would feel a loss so he instead rolled them over and pulled rotated her body so she could face him. He buried his head in her chest and sighed. Maria whimpered some more and he looked up thinking he might hurt her but when he saw the absolute bliss on her face he smiled. He brought his hand down between them and rubbed her belly knowing that would making her sleepy, if that activity didn't. Maria kissed him softly.

"Happy Birthday Michael", said Maria before closing her eyes in sleep.

"Yup Happy Birthday to me", said Michael with his usual smirk and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

" Hey guys, what can I get for you?", asked Ava while working at the Crash Down.

"I want just fries and burger and no I refuse to say those silly names", said Serena rolling her eyes.

Everyone usual read off the menu but not Serena, she said it was silly to call them that when fries and a burger was enough. Zan just laughed at her and ordered the same. They both had the day off and were going to meet Ava and Kyle after they finish working for a movie. Serena had the newspaper in front of her and was doing the cross-word puzzle.

"You not using your powers right", asked Zan when he noticed she was getting them quickly.

"I am offended that you would think that, and no I am not", said Serena in a huff.

She looked cute when she was angry. Zan smiled and pulled her into his lap kissing her neck.

"Not here, later", said Serena in a prim and proper voice.

Zan just sucked harder on her neck making her giggle.

"Is my baby horny", asked Serena.

"Yes your baby is horny, I want you bent over on my desk and me stroking you from behind", whispered Zan in the ear closet to him.

Serena moaned at that feeling herself get wet.

"Zan behave", said Serena turning around and kissing him slowly.

Zan growled but listened anyway. Ava brought their orders out and went back to work. Max and Liz walked in from their date. Mr. Parker walked over to them and gave Liz an envelop.

"Harvard", said Mr. Parker.

Serena and Zan looked up and saw Liz's eyes widen. Liz had applied for early admission so did the rest of them at the table. Alex busted into the restaurant with Isabel in tow with a large smile on his face.

"I got in, I got into M.I.T", said Alex while Isabel jumped up and down next to him.

"Oh my god, congrats", said Serena getting up and hugging him.

Everyone gave him their praises including Liz who didn't open hers yet.

"Liz open it", said Serena after they all sat down.

Liz touched the letter and got a flash saying she was accepted and smiled.

She ripped the letter open and said looking at her father, "I got in".

Mr. Parker hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you", said Jeff with tears in his eyes.

He saw Max and gave Liz over. Max hugged her tightly to his body and kissed her forehead.

"What's going on?", asked Ava walking up to the group.

Liz showed her the letter and she jumped up and down hugging her sister.

"I'm so happy for you, so all four of you bound for Harvard huh?", asked Ava smiling she was proud of her family.

Zan, Max, and Serena got their letter last week and were waiting for Liz's.

Flashback Evan's home:

They were all eating dinner at the table in the kitchen when Diane pulled out three letters and handed it to her kids. Michael looked up in confusion.

"What's this mom?", asked Zan putting down his fork to read the envelop.

His eyes widen when he looked at the school emblem on it. He had gotten such a good grade on his SAT that he applied for Harvard with Max.

"What is it?", asked Serena who was having dinner with them.

"Harvard", said Max in a hushed voice.

Isabel looked at her letter from Boston University and opened it.

"I got in", said Isabel smiling.

Alex smiled wide at his girl and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, you are going to make a great psychologist", said Alex with obvious pride in his eyes.

Isabel had tears in her eyes at that.

"Thank you", said Isabel softly.

Her father got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud", said Philip.

"Well stop staring at it and open the letter", said Serena.

Zan just stared so did Max. Liz sighed next to him who was also eating dinner there. Alex just laughed at them. Michael shook his head. They just continued to stare. Serena looked at Liz and they pulled the letters from their clutches and opened the letters for their fiance.

"Zan Evans we are pleased to inform you that you have acceptance to Harvard University", yelled Serena jumping up and down hugging him.

Zan looked at her in shock.

"I got in?", asked Zan.

"Yes", yelled Serena kissing his face.

Diane had got up and went to take pictures like she did with Michael last week when he got his acceptance letter. Phillip hugged his shell-shocked son while Diane took pictures. Liz opened Max's letter.

"Max Evans we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Harvard University", said Liz smiling.

"You got in baby", said Liz kissing him.

Max closed his eyes and smiled. Diane had tears in her eyes. Her babies had all been accepted to school. She took more pictures. She went up and hugged all her children.

"Mom", whined Michael when she preceded to kiss all over his face.

The rest of them laughed at his whine.

End of Flashback:

Ava had gotten into Boston University with Kyle and Isabel. Her parents were so proud of her.

Flashback:

"Mail call", yelled Jim walking into his home.

He just got off from work and found Kyle fixing the table and the girls, his girls, making dinner. He looked at Maria and smiled she got both acceptance letters from Jilliard and another school in Boston and he was so proud of his daughter. Jim looked down at the stack in his hand and saw two letters one addressed to Kyle and the other one addressed to Ava from Boston University.

"Guys, your letters from Boston University is here", said Jim.

Both Kyle and Ava looked up. Ava seemed more nervous because even though she took over for Tess she wanted to prove that she could do this. She had gotten a great grade on her SAT's so this was proof of her hard work. Jim handed her the letter as well as Kyle. Amy took a seat after kissing her husband to look if her kids got in. She was already so proud of Maria and Michael too. He was like a son to her too. The Evans were not the only ones' proud. Kyle opened his letter and smiled.

"I got in", said Kyle all that extra tutoring that Alex, Serena, and Liz gave the brians of their group gave him had worked.

He was confident when he took the SAT's. Jim smiled wide at his son. He had tears in his eyes as he hugged him.

"Kyle", said Jim.

He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I know", said Kyle.

Kyle wanted to get a degree in criminal law first before going to the police acedemy to become a cop.

Both Maria and Amy squealed loudly. The guys were used to this. Kyle just smiled.

"Ava open yours", said Kyle.

"What if I didn't get in", said Ava obviously scared.

"Then you apply next year, that's all we are proud of you anyway", said Amy hugging her.

Ava let out a sigh and opened her letter.

"I got in", yelled Ava.

Maria ran to her hugging her tightly. Amy just had tears in her eyes. Jim kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud", said Jim getting emotional himself.

End of Flashback

"And don't forget Alex at M.I.T.", said Isabel obviously proud of her husband.

Ava's eyes shown brightly when she hugged him.

" Massachusetts here we come", said Serena smiling.

They had all applied really early so they could get a response early on so that they could make their choice. So far they had all gotten into the schools of their choice including Michael with his art school and Maria she had gotten into Jillard too but decided to stay with her friends in Boston where she did get except into a music program in Boston.

"My mother went into hysterics", said Serena laughing at the memory.

"She began praying on the loud speaker in Spanish", said Zan laughing.

He was there when Kim returned Serena's phone call after she had gotten her letter of acceptance. Her father had to calm Kim down.

"Mija I am so proud", said Serena mocking her mother and crossing her self.

"I'm telling you I know that was what she was doing because I heard Peter in the background laughing with Dad", said Serena laughing.

Michael walked in then and they told him about Liz getting into Harvard.

"Are you really surprised?", asked Michael after he hugged her.

"Boston here we come", said Kyle who had walked in.

"I can't believe we are leaving Roswell next year", said Maria.

Everyone sighed at that. Leaving Roswell. Boston was a new world.

"I know this is where we were born and man Roswell and Boston is different", said Isabel.

"Yeah it is, you guys have lived here all your lives, but me, Zan, and Ava have lived in the city all of our lives, it is different but you will get used to it", said Serena.

"Besides we coming home every holiday we can't let Roswell go because it's always our home", said Ava.

Everyone nodded their heads. Roswell was home.


	82. Serena's bad

Chapter 82 

Ava's and Maria's birthday passed in February with a joint birthday party at the Valenti-Deluca home. The guys teased Ava about robbing the cradle with Kyle because his birthday wasn't until April of this year.

"Whatever you guys say, I love the young ones", said Ava kissing Kyle. "I love the older ladies my friends", said Kyle as they were all sitting around Maria's house after the party that the whole school was invited to.

"You had fun?", asked Maria teasingly to her best-friend Liz. They all knew that Liz and Max had a quickie. "I can't believe you guys, you are worse then Zan and Serena over there", said Isabel rolling her eyes.

"Hey", said Serena and Zan at the same time looking offender.

"Don't lie you know it's true", said Ava laughing at them.

"Whatever, at least we didn't have a quickie", said Zan looking at his brother who was so interested in Liz that he didn't hear the comment.

"What huh?", asked Max finally when he saw everyone staring at him. Everyone laughd at Max's dazed look. "That party was awesome, thanks you guys", said Maria sitting on Michael's lap.

"No problem, it was fun, I can't believe the whole school showed up like this, it was the party of the century", said Alex.

"Yup it was, but May is going to be even bigger, because aren't the rest of your birthdays then", asked Serena sipping her coke.

"Yup, I had chose May 1st, when Kal had asked me", said Zan.

"Why was that?", asked Serena.

"I like the would, and Kal said it was spring, hapy times and what not", said Zan. Serena smiled at him.

"Mine is May 6th, but before it's Kyle on April 29th, then after me is Max on the 4th, Isabel why did you choose a different date for your birthday?", asked Liz.

"I like June, I don't know why", said Isabel.

"Mine is in June too it's the 2nd and Izzy's the 5th", said Alex.

"I'm the youngest it sucks", said Serena.

Zan just pulled her into his lap kissing her slowly.

"Man do we have to look at you making out all the time, it's hard enough with those two over there", said Kyle pointing to Max and Liz who was once again lost in each.

"Shut up Kyle", said Serena kissing Zan. Kyle rolled his eyes and kissed Ava too.

"If you can't beat them join them", said Maria kissing Michael.

"Hey you guys you can do this at home, we have to clean up", said Isabel getting up to get a trash bag.

Everyone nodded their heads and got to work. "This party was fun though, the whole school showed up and had a great time", said Maria after they had finish cleaning up.

"Yup it was fun, your band played great Alex", said Zan.

He had got up and did a very rounds with them too on the guitar that Serena gave him for Christmas.

"You too, the girls I believe wanted to throw their underwear at you", said Alex laughing.

"I know they love Zan", said Kyle smirking.

"They sigh when he walks into the room, they love all the Evan's actually, Isabel, and Max too", said Maria.

Max, Zan, and Isabel were red in the face. "It's true", said Serena smiling at her man blushing.

"Models, you should have been models", said Ava who was resting comfortably on Kyle's chest.

"I remember first meeting you and Ava, man I fell big time, I had the biggest crush on you, my mother had to shake me because I know I was staring", said Serena laughing.

Zan blushed at this. He only blushed, everyone noticed, when it had anything to do with Serena.

"I did to I even remember what you were wearing it was a t-shirt that said, "I'll knock you over you feet"", said Zan laughing.

"I remember you saw me and hugged me, I was surprised but it felt right, you have been my friend ever since", said Ava remembering that day as well.

It was the first time she felt like she had a family. "Yeah I remember I also remember the day that Serena gave me my first kiss", said Zan smirking.

"I thought you kissed Ava first", said Serena. "No that would be you", said Zan smiling.

"Man that was the best day of my life", said Zan looking at her.

Serena blushed.

"It was embarrassing", said Serena.

"I want to hear this", said Liz getting more comfortable on Max's lap who was stroking her still flat belly. She knew he was connecting to their son.

"Well", said Zan laughing.

"Zan", warned Serena. "Come on they family they have seen you at your worst", said Zan.

"No they haven't", mumbled Serena but they all heard her.

"What do you mean?", asked Michael looking at his sister.

"Man, umm I just had a hard time for a little bit back in the past nothing it's over now", said Serena.

"No tell us, we want to know", said Alex.

The girls knew about it because she confided in them.

"Yeah Serena we family you can tell us anything", said Max looking into her violet eyes.

"Umm why do you girls look like you already know", said Kyle.

"They do know", said Serena looking at the boy side of their little group.

Zan looked at her with concern.

"Umm look it was a long time ago, I just had a problem with alcohol and drugs", said Serena shocking the boys.

"I thought we couldn't handle alcohol?", asked Max.

"You can't, I can, I'm alien just not like you", said Serena.

"Look I was depressed about a lot of things I was hanging with the wrong crowd, I met a guy that took my problems away, he wasn't really like a boyfriend or anything but he was an escape, I mean I thought I lost Zan, my dad was not there, neither was my mom, I just could handle it, so I drank", said Serena looking ashamed for her actions.

"No one noticed my mom didn't so I kept drinking", siad Serena hanging her head down in shame.

Zan looked at the woman sitting nxt to him and he felt his heart break. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly.

"I'm so ashamed", said Serena crying soflty.

SHe had gone off the deep end. She felt Zna leave her she didn't need Ava to tell her that he had died. She was already drinking badly by the time Ava came back into her life. Max looked at Serena, a woman who was so strong, but she had weakness and Zan was one of her biggest one. Ironically he was her strength as well.

"Serena it's alright, you fixed it apparently", siad Kyle.

Michael just stared. Serena has never looked so broken before. He knew it, the drinking started when she had to leave Zan, he never knew the extent of her feelings for Zan until this very moment.  
"Mom did, she got me under control, I came home wasted on night and she was wating up for me, she told me that she got me a therapist and that she couldn't see me like this anymore", siad Serena.

"I didn't think she notices, but appearently her and Ava talked about it and decided the best way to help me", said Serena looking around the room.

Isabel gave her a smile and Ava nodded her head in understanding.

Max looked at her and cracked a smile, "Well if my first time with alcohol didn't make me stay away from it that stroy did", siad Max.

Serena cracked a smile and began laughing. Max's jokes were always so corny.

"Whatever Max", said Serena rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey we still didn't hear about this kiss that got Serena blushing", siad Liz.

She knew she had to change the subject. She knew how Serena felt sometimes, she knew if Max had died drinking would not solve anything but it probably would have been the first thing she ran too also.

"Umm you know Serena is always in heat", said Zan smirking.

"I'm not always in heat don't lie", siad Serena smaking his arm.

Kyle laughed at them. He would make sure that he and Serena spent more time together. he remembered that they were close in the other timeline at last that is what Serena showed him when they were in that dream thing.

"Well you were that day", sad Zan smirking at her blushing face.

God he could never get tired of that face. It was everything.

"WEll Serena and I were in her mom's house like we always were it seemed, the rest of them was upstairs while we were watching cartoons. Anyway she kept moving back and forth, making noise, I was such a jerk back then that I yelled at her for moving around so much", said Zan.

"Yeah I remeber, you yelled at me while I was trying to control myself around you", said Serena smiling at him.

He was so adorable sometimes.

"Yeah next thing I know she had me pinnned to the couch over me and kissing me like there was no tommorrow. I was in a word shocked you know, I couldn't believe it", said Zan.

His mind started to wonder to that day four years ago.

Flashback:  
"Stop moving around, god", yelled Zan.

He didn't know why he yelled at her. He guessed it was like a defence mechnism in a sense, it helped him forget that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. God she was pretty. Serena looked at him and frowned.

"Sorry but I I", siad Serena not finishing her thought.

She was staring at him instead. God he was sexy. She wanted him. Her father had warned her that this biological trigger thing was going to come when she turned 13 which was last week. She couldn't handle him being angry at her and she was so horny now, so she did something that she never thought she would. She pushed him back on the coach and straddled his waist kissing him on the mouth. It was her first kiss but she was sure it wasn't his. He was with Ava at least that was what Ava told her. He was shocked she could tell but she couldn't stop. She needed him badly. She rubbed against him making him moan. He pulled her closer to his body making her gasp. He was aroused. SHe knew because she read about this before. It still surprised her though. She pulled back and looked at his read lips that were abused from her kiss. Zan looked at her and kissed her softy this time. Serena sighed into his mouth. Zan hugged her close to his body and looked into his eyes after they stop kissing. Serena was still feeling the affects of the trigger when she gasped. WHat had she done. This was the love of Ava's life and she kissed him.

"God Zan, Ava god what did I do to her", siad Serena moving away from him.

Zan looked at her and asked, "Do you regret it".

Serena looked at him once again and smiled and said, "No I don't, but Ava is your girlfriend and she is my friend I can't do this to her", siad Serena pacing back and forth in front of Zan.

He found it amusing really. She was waving her hand up and down and talking to herself. He smiled at her and said something that would shock her.  
"I love you", siad Zan softly.

He didn't think she heard him but her pacing stopped and she looked at him. Her eyes piercing his. He looked into her violet eyes and he knew he would always love her.

"What did you say?", asked Serena.  
"I love you", said Zan looking at her again.

He was waiting for her rejection. She always was angry with him. But she did something that shocked him this time. Serena walked up to him and kissed him softly. SHe pulled back and looked him the face.

"I love you too", said Serena softly.

Zan's eyes widen at that statement. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with a passion that he didn't know existed in him. Zna smiled at her. But frowned when he saw tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong Rena", asked Zan brushing her hair back from her face.

"Ava I can't hurt her like this Zan", siad Serena.

"I don't love Ava I never have, I love you, can we be together", said Zan pleadingly.

SHe didn't answer but instead kissed him.

End Flashback.

They were back to school adn everyone was talking about thier party that happened the during the weekend.

"Hey Alex your textbook for MAth is in my locker", siad Ava passing him his book.

"Thanks your a gem", siad Alex kissing her forehead.

Ava had so many people's books in her locker including hers. She knew the combo to all of thier locerks. She kept the math boks becasue her locker was closer to thier math class. Everyone had assigned books to hold in thier lockers. Zan walked over to Ava's locker and puled out his math book while handing her, her English book.

" Thanks I got English next, wish me luck that class is kicking my ass", siad Ava rolling her eyes.

Zan laughed and siad, "I know being a New Yorker and having bad grammer doesn't help me at all", said Zan walking in the opposite direction toward his Math class that he had with Alex, Serena, Liz, and Max.

He didn't get to see Serena this monring. he walked in and saw her and smiled. He also noticed his brother sitting with Liz and Alex and went ot sit behind them next to Serena.

"Hey baby", said Zan.

Serena gave him a coy smile.

"Hey baby how was your day so far?", asked Serena.

"You know how my day was putting your thong in my bookbag is not cool Serena", said Zan smiling at her.

He was shocked and aroused really when he saw them.

"That means one thing", siad Serena with her eyes twickling.

Zan looked at her confused. Serena pulled her chair closer to the desk and made him do the same. he was still confused until she took his hand and made it go under her dress that reached just above her knees. He gasped out loud. She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"God Serena", said Zan moaning.

Liz turned around at that and her and Serena shared a smile. They had decided together that they would tease Max and Zan. Both brothers were sporting large hard ons.

"You two planned this didn't you?", asked MAx looking at th smirking girls.

"Whatever do you mean", siad Liz innocently.

Max narrowed his eyes at Liz and smirked. He looked at Zan.

"WE are lucky huh two of the sexiest girls in the word, but they are huge teases", siad Max. "I know it's not right", siad Zan.

Serena just laughed at both boys.

"You guys are adorable when your horny", said Serena softly making sure no one hard their conversations. Alex was pretending like he wasn't listening but he was laughing at the boys.

"Whitman you think this is funny?", asked Zan narrowing his eyes at his brother-in-law.

Alex just put his head down but you could tell he was laughing by the shacking of his shoulders. While they wre laughing the teacher walked in and began his lesson plans.

"Man that was alot of homework", siad Zan opening Ava's locker and putitng thier Math textbooks in their.

Paulie walked by and said, "Hey Serena" looking at her body in her light blue dress.

"Hey", siad Serena polietly.

She knew that Paulie had a crush on her but she saw him as harmless. Zna growled next to her puling her closer to his body. Serena rolled her eyes at Zan's antics.

"Zan how many times do I have to tell you, that you have nothing to worry about", siad Serena.

"I know I just don't like him trying to hit on you he knows your my girl", said Zan looking at Paulie flirting with Pam Troy and crew.

Pam looked over at Serena and stared. She was still jealous of Serena. Pam looked once more at Zan and groaned. SHe wanted him badly. He was just sexy. Max was sexy too but Zan had this thing about him that couldn't be explained.

"I know you like Zan and I want Serena, so what do you say Pam help me get my girl and i will help you get your man", siad Paulie cutting into her thoughts.

Pam looked at him and said, "I don't think so I tried that already and it was bad then, I'm not going there" who was still looking at Serena and Zan laughing at something.

He was sexy and she wanted him but she wasn't going to go there, but she wouldn't stop Paulie in whatever he was going to do, maybe Zan would be with her when Serena wasn't around anymore.


	83. Pam's party

Chapter 83:

They were all having lunch at school. Serena noticed that this week Paulie became more open with his flirting. Serena didn't get it Paulie knew she was Zan. Oh well.

"Pass me some chips baby", siad Zan.

Serena smiled at him and passed along her bags of hot and spicy popcorn. He loved these so much.Liz was sitting on Max's lap but she was noticing Paulie staring at Serena when he thought no one was looking. Maria followed Liz's gaze and saw Paulie looking at Serena. Liz and MAria looked at each other and gave the signal that they would talk later about this development. Max also saw the stared but he didn't say anything. He knew that Zan would be mad.

Michael didn't think it was right to keep anything so he blurted out, "Paulie is staring at your girl".

Zan looked up and found Paulie was in deed staring at Serena. Serena didn't notice though. She never did. Michael had whispered his observation in Zan's ear.

" You guys I need your help, well you girls anyway", said Alex sipping his soda. Isabel looked at her boyfriend. She had joined them for lunch today becasue it was her day off from school. "Yeah what is it Alex?", asked Serena holding Zan's hand.

"I need a singer, the Whits got a gig on Saturday, and I need a vocalist, so Serena, Maria, Liz which one of you wants to blow the pipe so to speak", asked Alex.

"Umm Liz why don't you do it?", asked Serena.

"Umm what kind of songs you playing I'm stronger in some but Maria is stronger in others, and Serena too", said Liz. "Why don't all of you do it, take turns like you always do", suggested Kyle eating his sandwich.

He was looking at the jock table where he used to sit and frowned at Paulie's staring. God can the boy be anymore obvious. He had a feeling that Zan would kill Paulie one of these days without any powers.

"True that is a good idea, you can take turns, where is this happening anyway?", asked Ava eating the fries on Kyle's plate.

Stolen fries were always the best. Aex winced.

"Pam Troy's 18th birthday party", answered Isabel for Alex.

Serena looked up at this and smiurked.

"18?? please that girl is pushing at least 20 or something", siad Serena laughing.

She didn't hate Pam Troy but she didn't like her either. Even thoug she called a truce she was still pissed at Pam's little stunt with Zan.

"Well the pay is good, come one I need you guys there with me you know", said Alex.

"But we weren't invited", said Ava.

"SO you know how many people is going to crash that party", said Alex rolling his eyes.

"She knows I'm bringing Isabel, and you three too, but the rest she figured you guys would come with us, since you know", siad Alex.

"I still don't trust that girl", said Maria.

"I know", said Ava looking at Pam glaring more like it.

Ava smirked when Pam looked away first.

"I love doing that", said Ava.

Max shook his head at the girls at the table. He knew they wre territorial especially when it came to protecting their own.

"Let's crash the party, they got to have food there", said Serena smiling.

"I got an invite", said Kyle.

"All of us did", said MAx pointing to the guys.

Serena looked at Zan.

"Why didn't you tell me?", asked Serena. "Becasue I wasn't going to go, I threw it away actually", siad Zan eating his food. Serena shook her head and kissed his lips softly.

Zan smiled at her.

"Alrihgt we going?", asked Max.

Liz smiled at him.

"Yeah fearless leader", siad Liz saluting him.

Max laughed at her and kissed her softly. Liz giggled more when he tickled her. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Maria in disgust at her weird food choices. Ever since being pregnant Liz and Maria's food tastes have gotte pretty gross. Now she was eating a banana and tunafish sandwish with orange soda with tabasco sauce on it. Michael shook his head again when she offered him some.

"Your lost", siad MAria happily munching on her sandwich.

Kyle looked at his sister and almost gagged.

"God Maria, your worst then Liz over there", siad Kyle pointing at Liz eating banana with creme cheese together with tabasco sauce.

Max smiled at his girl though. He didn't care about the odd food tastes becasue that meant that his son was been feed. Isabel looked at them and smiled this was her crazy family. Isabel turned around and caught Paulie staring at Serena. SHe noticed that Paulie had lust in his eyes. She frowned at that. She never liked Paulie when she used to go here and she still doesn't like him. She turned her head back to the conversation at hand basically everyone was teasing Kyle about his sugar fascination.

"Its not my fault it's Max's", siad Kyle pouring like 15 packets of sugar into his sandwich and fries.

Max just laughed and denied anything.

Saturday Night:

They had all decided to get dressed for Pam's party at Serena's house. The guys were getting dressed down the hallway and the girls decided to all stay in Serena's room to get dressed. Liz was the first one done. SHe had decided to wear a black halter dress that reached her jsut above the knes. Her entire back was out up until the but that was covered by the sheer material. Liz completed the look with her hair down with new red highlights that Serena gave her and high heeled shoes. Isabel dressed in a dressed also. Her's was red though with thin straps holding it up. Her clevage showed perfectly. Her hair was hanging down like Liz's and she wore high heeled pumps that showed her legs perfecty. Ava wore her shortest skirt and backless top that her glitter all over it. SHe wore sandles with her short skirt that reach high on her thigh. Maria chose to wear a skirt also. Her skirt was asymmeterical black reaching her thigh. Her top Kriss crossd in the back, it was light blue with a very low clevage line. Serena did not wear a skirt she instead choose to wear pants. Pants that should be illegeal. There wre leather with small holes on the side showing her thigh all the way up to her hip. She wore a top that shoed her stomach and back. It had no back except for one strap holding it up. You could clearly see the outline for her chest becasue she wore no bra and the material was thin. 

"Ready girls", siad Zan form behind the door.  
THe guys wore casual clothing. Pants and boots and tight shirts since it was a house party.

"Yeah hold on", siad Maria putting on her lip gloss. Maria open the door and the guys mouth dropped.

"Damn", whispered Kyle.

"My thoughts exactly", said Max puling Liz toward him.

"Let's roll", siad Serena walking out last.

Zan almost feel. He could see her nipple rings in that shirt. THe light in the living room was bright and he could see it. "Damn Serena", siad Zan staring. Serena smiling at him and kissing him. They all got to the party a half an hour later. ALex was already setting up so he didn't get to see Isabel. When he did he stop breathing.

"Isabel baby wow", said Alex in an awe voice.

She spun around for him and smiled when his mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth baby", said Isable stroking his chest.

Alex tried concentrating but he couldn't. SHe was breath taking. He looked up adn saw the rest of the crew.

"You ready girls?", asked Alex.

He loooked at Ava, Liz, and Serena and frowned.

"Michael you didn't tell them nothing about their outfits", asked Alex.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he did, but I'm not changing or going to the nunnery, so forget it", said Ava.

He looked at Maria and frowned too.

"MAria damn", said Alex.

"I know, i look good", siad MAria laughing with the other girls.

"Whatever, we can't tell them what to do", said Michael defeated.

"Well I have to start", said Alx kisisng his wife and going on stage followed by Maria.

She was going to sing the first set, then Liz, and lastly Serena. Serena had brought Pam a gift that was from all of them. They were technically crashing her party might as well be nice. She spotted th girl near the refreshment tables and shook her head at her outfit. Serena knew she dressed sex but no one could dressed in nothing better then Pam Troy. The outfit jsut covered the main parts meaning it barely covered her breast and ass. Zan looked at her outfit and laughed.

"Damn she is close to naked", said Zan.

Serena shook her head and laughed with him.

"Let's give this to her", said Serena holding the box in her hand.

They brought her bath and body kit with all the trimmings, which included all of Maria's oils that she got from her mother's store. Serena and Zan walked to her and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Pam, here it's a present from all of us", said Serena.

Pam looked shocked for a minute then composed herself."Happy Birthday" siad Zan. Pam blushed but Zan didn't evne notice. Serena shook her head at Pam's obvious crush on her fiance. not like she could blame her. Zan was fine.

"Thank You, can you put it over there with the rest of them?", asked Pam. Serena nodded her head and moved toward the table with all the rest of Pam's gifts.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlmen, we are the Whits and we are going to have a great time on this Pam's birthady, enjoy", siad Alex into the mic.

First bars of the song came on and the party began. Everyone was dancing up a storm especially Ava and Serena who right now had Zan in a sandwich between them rubbing them asses on him. Serena was in front of him while rubbing all ober his groin, and Ava was in back of him bumping her butt against his. Kyle just smiled at her antics. He wasn't jealous at all. The crowd cheered them on. Paulie stood in the corner and was staring at Serena moving her hips in a fast pace. Damn that girl was sexy thought Paulie. He wanted her. A slow song came on. Alex decided to play Savage Garden's Crash and Burn. Ave walked over to Kyle and pulled him over for a dance. Serena went into Zan's arms and smiled wide at him.

"I love you", siad Serena.

"I love you too baby", said Zan.

They didn't notice that Paulie was fuming on the other side of the room. They were just lost in each other. Max did notice however. Liz too.

"I don't trust him Max he is planning something", siad Liz.

"How do you know?", asked MAx.

"I think my owers are growing I feel what he is feeling and it is hate towards Zan", said Liz.

"WE have to be careful around him", said Max.

Liz nodded her head and put it on his shoulders rocking slowly to the music. Alex wanted to take a break so he asked Zna to play for him. Zan agreed while Alex danced with Isabel. It was almost time for the party to end. Serena got on stage and bgan the first few notes of Happy Birthday while Pam's mom brought out the cake. When every piece was given out. Serena began her set. Paulie once agian stared.

"I'll have you that's a promise", said Paulie looking at the beautiful girl on stage. 


	84. Party's End

Chapter 84: 

Serena was having a great time on stage that she didn't evne notice the looks that Paulie was giving her at all but the rest of her family did.

"I don't trust that boy", said Maria looking at Michael.

Michael nodded his head.

"We will watch out for him jsut in case he tries something stupid, you know how Zan gets when someone is messing with his gir, I'm surprised he didn't kill him yet", siad Michael swaying back and forth to the music.

Maria nodded her head and gave Liz a look at to say that they neede to talk later about the development at hand. Liz nodded her head over Max's shoulders as a way of saying that she got the message. Ava looked at them too and raised her eyebrows in question. Maria motioned towards Paulie staring at Serena. Ava narrowed her eyes. She didn't liek that shit one bit. Kyle looked at her when she stiffen in his arms.

"What's wrong baby", asked Kyle.

"Paulie", said Ava sneering.

Kyle sighed. Man would that boy ever learn. Isabel and Alex also got into the conversation.

"What do you think he is planning", asked Alex when they all gathered together a little away from the dance floor.

"I don't know but I don't like it", said Maria.

"Paulie's harmless right?", asked Alex.

"No he is not, I am getting my powers now and I feel this hatred that Paulie has for Zna, and this obsession toward Serena", answered Liz shuddering.

Max pulled her closer to his body.

"I don't like this shit, and Serena doesn't beleive that she is attracting him", said Isabel.

"We just look at for her, my sister is not going to get hurt by that bastard, I'll kill him first", siad Michael.

"Maybe we are overreacting", said Kyle but he wasn't convinced neither.

He was getting vibes from Paulie and it was not cool.

"I don't think we are, I mean Pam Troy is harmless, slutty but harmless, we know about her crush on Zan, but Paulie that's a whole different thing, he creeps me out", said Ava.

Kyle pulled her towards him.

"Attention ladies and Gentlmen I have been informed that this would be the last song for the night", said Serena.

SHe rolled her eyes at the boos and groans.

"Hey not my decision, anyway I wanted this song to be like a couples song so here it goes, take your loved ones, adn show them the Red Light Special", sang Serena softly into the microphone.

She turned back to Zan and he smirked. He knew why she loved this song. It was playing the first time that they made love. Serena smiled back and him adn never noticed the fuming looks that Paulie was giving them. Serena turned back to the microphone and in a sultry voice sang the first bars of TLC's Red Light Speacial. Everyone was impressed by how Serena got into the song. She was gyrating to the beat and they felt the song in thier body. Each couple on the dance floor moved to the rythm and got lost in the effects of the sensual song. Zan's guitar solo came up and the audience just stared at the motion of his fingers and Serena moveing her head back and forth in a slow motion that matched the rythm of her hips. SHe had taken off her shoes and was in a sense making love to the music on stage. Her part came up again and her voice contained such harmony and sexuality that most of the people on the dance floor were in a sense dry-humping to put it lightly. Zan looked at his girl when both his guitar and her voice became one. He smiled. She was the most eroitc being and she was all his. Everyone cheered at the end of the song and Serena took her bow bare-foot. She waved Alex, Liz, and Maria on stage and they got a standing ovation.

"Wow Serena that was, wow", said Liz.

"Yeah I love that song", said Serena looking at Zan.

Zna walked toward her and she kissed him lightly.

"Umm baby I need you", whispered Serena into his ear.

Zan nodded his head. He wanted her too. That song always got to him. It was the perfect song for making love and hearing her sing it got him harder then rocks.

Everyone packed their stuff up and started to go home. The rest of the gang decided to talk to Serena and Zna about the Paulie situation at the Crashdown the next day. Serena wanted Zan and nothing would stop her. She teased him the whole way home even though they were not the only ones in the car. When they reached the front of her house. Zna grabbed her put her over his shoulders and stalked into her room. Serena giggled the whole way. SHe loved when he got all cave man on her.

"Damn look at them, horny teenagers", siad Maria getting out of Serena's jeep with Michael.

"Well if you can't beat them join them, so what do you say Spaceboy what to make me scream", siad MAria licking his earlobe.

Mihcael looked at her and grabbbed her dragging her into the house. Maria was allowed to stay there now since her and Michael were getting married. When they got inside the house Serena's door was closed. Maria and Michael didn't evne have to guess what they were doing in there.

"Zan", moaned Serena while Zan licked her neck and left teeth marks.

Zan groaned when she reached down to pull down his boxers, the only thing left to separte their bodies. Zan moved onto his elbows and looked at her beautiful body. Her breasts her heaving, her stomach was being sucked in becasue she was panting, her legs were opened wide showing him her wet pink lips. Her juices poured. He knew she wanted him. She reached down and put a finger into her wet tunnnel and pulled out and lciked it.

"Umm Zan come taste me I taste so good", moaned Serena.

Zan groaned at that and licked the fingers that were in her pussy just a second ago. He rolled his eyes in extascy. Nothing was better then Serena's scent. She was sweet and spicy his favorite combination. Zan bent his head and took a lick. He was addicted. Serena purred. She reached up and fondled her breasts pulling gently at her nipple rings. By that time Zan's whole mouth was on her clit sucking away. She was bucking her hips in pleasure. He pulled her clit and she knew she had died and gone to heaven. Nothing felt as good as Zan's mouth on the intimate part of her body. It was the best feeling in the world. She came apart there in his mouth. He puled up and saw her head thrown back adn her back arched and smiled. Serena when she came down from her high looked at his face his mouth that was covered in her juices and groaned.

"God you are fucking Sexy", said Serena kisisng him with all the ache and passion in her body.

Serena made Zan lie on his back and she preceded to lick every inch of his body. Zan fisted the sheets trying to hold on to something to ease the ache.

"Touch yourself for me", whispered Serena in his ear.

He opened his eyes and looked into her violet ones. He nodded his head and she moved back onto her knees. He grabbed his erection and moved the it in an up and down motion bringing pre-cum to the surface on the little slit in the head of his penis. Serena was so aroused by the view that she masterbated on him.

"God Zan", moaned Serena.

Zan looked at her and noticed that she was fingering herself which made him stroke faster. He looked like he was in pain becasue he couldn't find release.

"No release for you, you have to cum in my mouth and in my cunt", said Serena moaning in his ear.

"God baby I need it please put your mouth on me or bring you pussy here, please", begged Zan stroking faster.

Serena nodded her head and took his penis into her mouth. He almost came on the first touch of her hot mouth. Serena bobbed her head until she knew he was going to cum and pulled her mouth away. He almost cried out in pain. Serena moved her body to face away from his, basically her back to his front and climbed into his erection. She didn't let him slip into her whole erection yet no instead she lubricated his penis with her juices. Zan grabbed her hips trying to impale her. Serena looked back over her shoulders.

"Not yet little me fuck you a little bit first", siad Serena smiling.

SHe knew she was killing him but she loved to tease him.

Zan answered, "No I need to fuck Serena climb unto this and take me", said Zan holding her hips.

Serena moaned. SHe loved when he took control.

"Make me", teased Serena.

Zan groaned and bucked up hard into her waiting cunt. She groaned out in pleasure.

"Zan", moaned Serena as he continue to ram into her body.

"That's it shake that ass come on baby I know you can", siad Zan holding her hips and stabbing her with his penis.

Serena rotated onto his penis while he continued an in and out motion. The rolling of her hips felt so good that Zan smaked her ass making her scream out.

"Come on, that's it, god baby this is good, so good", siad Zan wiht his head thrown back as Serena rolled her hips onto his penis.

"Zan harder, please I need it", moaned Serena pulling her nipples.

Zan stood up and brought her to her knees hitting into her body harder. She trembled with the force of his thrusts. He smacked her ass again making her moan. He reached down knowing his orgams was coming and pulled at her clit. He put four fingers into her cunt and waited for her to come. he thust hard one more time and her felt into fom his ass all the way to his groin. Serena's walls tighten around him and she milked him.

"Serena", yelled Zan thrusting harder into her body until he couldn't stand anymore and fell on top of her body that was trembling for it's own orgasm.

"Shit it gets better every time", said Zan before closing his eyes.

Serena smirked.

"Umm yes it does", replied Serena closing her eyes.

Serena woke up the next morining and smiled at the warm body next to her. He always looked liek a little boy when he slept. She knew when they had children that they would probably look like Zan does. They would be beautiful like him. Serena leaned over and kissed his forehead. During the night they must have moved into a more comfortabel postiton because she was laying across him on top of him. Amber eyes opened and looked into her eyes.

"Good Morming", siad Zna pulling her down for a kiss.

"Good Morning baby", said Serena after the kiss ended.

"The guys wanted to meet at the Crashdown soon get up let's take a shower and go meet them", said Serena.

Zan groaned in protest but when she shook her ass at him he all but ran in after into the shower. After a close to hour and half shower that sat in the kitchen where Michal had cooked and ate with Maria.

"Hey what is this meeting about?", asked Serena sipping her orange juice.

Maria looked uncomfortable for a mintue and tried to block out her felings from Serena. She knew that Serena's powers were growing and that she could sense her.

"Alright what is going on you are both blocking me, what is it?", asked Serena putting her hand over Maria.

"you can tell me", said Serena.

"Yeah what is going on guys?", asked Zna looking at them in concern.

"Max wanted to discuss some stuff as a group trust us we want to tell you but we want to do it with the group here, alright", siad Michael trying to get his sister to understand.

Serena sighed and siad, "Alright, as a group".

She got up and rinsed off her plate and went to her room to get purse.

"Alrihgt let's roll", said Michael pulling Serena for a hug.

Serena smiled at him. SHe knew whatever they had to tell her was important. SHe hoped it wasn't bad. Zan came up to her and kissed her forehead. He had a slight idea what this meeting was about. he was looking into the crowd and watched Paulie watching his girl. he didn't like it one bit. He also the looks that his family was giving each other too. He knew that they didn't like Paulie but he wondering why the meeting all of a sudden. they reached the CrashDown a half hour later and everyone was there already. Zan took and seat across from Max and pulled Serena into his lab. Michael moved into the booth and slid over to make Maria sit next to him. Ava and Kyle was sitting in chairs and so was Isabel and Alex.

"So what is this about?", asked Zan looking around the room.

Max cleared his throat and related what happened at Pam's party especiually the part about Liz and her powers emerging.

"Don't you think you making a big deal out of Paulie's crush?", asked a confused Serena.

"It's not a crush it more like obsession", siad Liz worrily looking at her sister.

She knew that Serena didn't get it. Serena sighed.

"Alright, what I'm I supposed to do about it?", asked Serena.

Zan tighten his arms around her. He was so angry. It wasn't even funny. Serena felt his fiery and kissed him softly.

"Zan I told you its not a big deal no one can come between us, your my soulmate, and it took two timelines to get you back, there is no way some punk is going to take me away form you", said Serena.

Zan sighed but he wasn't convinced that Paulie's crush was just that. he wasn't jealous it was just something off about Paulie and he couldn't understnad what. Serena looked at her fmaily.

"I'll be careful, nothing will happen okay", siad Serena looking at them Max was worried but he nodded.

Michael jsut glared. he was beyond angry. He knew something was wrong with that boy. Liz chewed her lip but also nodded. Isabel gave her a hug but was scared shit less too. Alex sighed. Maria hugged Michael. She didn't understand why Serena was taking this calmly.


	85. I just don't know

Chapter 85:

The gang spent the reminder of there weekend hangin out and chilling at Serena's house. Pam Troy came into the CrashDown and shocked everyone by thanking them for the lovely gift.

"Thank you guys, it was a great gift, I love all the lotions and stuff and girl could never have too much of that stuff", said Pam.

Serena's mouth hung open that Zna had to close it for her. Zan laughed at her when she glared at him. Liz laughed too at Serena's expression. "Damn Serena it's not that shocking that she would thank us for the gift, even though technically it was yor idea to give her that gift", siad Liz sipping her soda and sitting on Max's lap. Max stroked her hair. It seemed to soothe her. Lzi was having major morning sickness lately. THe only thing that should could keep down was gingerale. Max always felt guilty when he would see her suffering but Liz assured him it was normal for pregant women to feel that way.

Flashback:

Max holding Liz's hair back while she threw up her lunch. After she was done, she rinsed her mouth while Max got a warm wet towel and pressed it on her forehead while she lay down in his room. "Liz baby are you okay, here drink some water", said Max in a worried voice. He brought her head up to drink slowly. He got a blanket and wrapped it around her body, then laid next to her.

"Are you sure this is normal, Liz I mean, I don't know", siad MAx.

He had been reading about pregancies and what to expect but this was an alien pregnancy and he didn't know what to do.

"Yes Max it's normal, Maria is going through it also, stop worrying", said LIz looking into his concerned eyes.

He gave her a look that said that you got to be kidding me. Liz smiled and kissed him softly before closing her eyes.

"Sing to me Max", said Liz after 10 minutes of silence.

Max nodded his head even though she couldn't see him and sang softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey you never know dear how much I love, please don't take my sunchshine away".

Liz smiled at him opening her eyes.

"That was sweet, sing it again, until I fall asleep", siad Liz.

Max nodded his head and rubbed her belly. She only gained a few pounds so far but it made her look great. Max began singing again putting his head on her tummy and singing softly. Max's mother walked into the room and smiled at the picture of her son singing softly to his unborn child. She had hear about Liz's morning sickness and brought her up some tea and saltines to calm her stomach.

"Max", called out Diane softly.

Max looked up and saw his mother standing by the door with a mug and some crackers.

"I heard Liz was sick so here are some stuff that they say helps with morning sickness", said Diane.

Max nodded his head and got off the bed slowly so not to disturb Liz who had fallen asleep. Max blushed at his mother becasue she had caught him singing to Liz's belly.

"She is asleep", siad MAx.

Diane nodded her head and smiled at her son.

"Come let's get you something to eat, I know you have been so worried about Liz that you haven't been eating", siad Diane knowingly.

Max smiled at his mother and kissed her cheeks walking down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Max here", siad Diane placing a sandwich and a bottle of tabasco sauce in front of him.

Diane sat down adn looked at her son.

"How are you doing?", asked Diane looking conderned.

"Im fine mom just worried aobut Liz, I know that we can have babies together becasue of future Serena, I guess I'm jsut worried about it hurting her", said Max.

"Umm Max all father to be are like that I know this baby will be fine, you know, Liz will be fine, she is experiencing what most pregant women go through, she will be fine soon enough, maybe you can ask Serena about it maybe she can get visions or something", said Diane looking at her son.

"Actually mom that's a great idea, thanks I needed someone to talk too, Micheal says Maria is going through it but not as much as Liz with the morning sickness", siad MAx.

"I just didn't know what to do", said Max getting up and rinsing off his plate.

He kissed his mom and smiled at her.

"Thanks mom for everthing", siad Max looking into her eyes.

She knew he didn't just mean about the advice she gave him but about everything. Diane nodded her head and kissed her son'd cheeks. SHe watched him walk upstairs to his room and smiled. Zan walked in then with Serena.

"Hey Mom", siad Zan kissing her cheeks and going into the fridge to get something to eat.

Serena gave Diane a hug and smiled at her.

"Hey Diane, what are you up too", asked Serena taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

All of Max's friends were comfortable in Diane's house it wasn't unusual to see them getting stuff otu of the fridge.

"I'm fine but Max is worried about Liz", said Diane.

Zan took a seat next to her and asked, "Why, what's wrong", concerned.

"Morning Sickness, its really bad, Serena I was wondering if you could see into past timelines maybe you could help them, maybe tell Max what to do about the morning Sickness", said Diane.

"I could try", siad Serena closing her eyes to concentrate.

Zan and Diane looked at her and when she opened her eyes a second later.

"its normal its should last another month that everything should progress smoothly", siad Serena eating her cookie.

"I'll tell Max that, thanks, so what are you two up to?", asked Diane.

"Well we was going to the movies, but decided to stay here and hang out", siad Serena.

Zan looked at his mom and smiled.

"Come watch corney movies with us mom", said Zan smiling.

Serena nodded her head. Diane smiled at them and they walked into the livingroom.

End Flashback.

Monday Morning in school Paulie was trying everything in his power to get Serena's attention but she only had eyes for Zan. Liz was still unease about him, so Serena took their advice and stayed away from him much to everyone's relief. Serena know was sitting at the lunch table talkign with Liz about their up coming biology project.

"SO what do you think we should do?", asked Serena talking a bite into her pizza.

"Umm we are learning at Mating of animals maybe we could conduct a study aobut the mating season of humans", siad Zan smirking.

Serena rolled her eyes. Liz smiled.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, mating season for humans would be Spring and all that we can actually do it", siad Liz.

" You are agreeing to this crazy idea?", asked Serena looking at Liz.

Max smiled at his girl.

"I think it's great, good job bro", siad MAx looking at Zan.

Serena rolled her eyes at his smirk and playfully smacked his arm.

"What you guys talking about", said Ava walking up to thier table with her food.

Kyle had stopped to talk to some of his friends that were on the basketball team at the next table. Alex, Michael, and Maria walked to the table and sat down.

"WE was talking about our biology project", said Max stealing fries from Ava's tray.

Ava smacked his hand away glaring.

"I'm hungry steal Liz's fries", siad Ava.

Max pouted and she sighed and let him take some.

"No one could rest my man's puppy dog eyes", said Liz kissing his lips.

Max smiled and MIchael snorted in amusement. Maria shook her head at the obvious love that Liz had for MAx. Maria took out her food and almost gagged. Maria's obvious choice of food was pretty gruesome. She was having avacado with peanut butter on a sandwich at had turkey with mustard on it and of course you couldn't forget the tabasco sauce.

"Oh that looks good, let me have some?", asked Liz.

Maria cut her sandwich and gave some to Liz. Max shook his head and kissed her forhead.

"You guys don't know what your missing", said Liz smiling.

Maria agreed too.

"Many this stuff it good", siad MAria.

Kyle put down his pizza and stared at them. Ava looked pretty much disgusted and stopped eating dispite her hunger. Alex actually look sick and so did Zan. Serena looked at them and smiled. Those were her girls. But when Maria pulled out relish to put on it Serena looked sick herself. Liz just asked for some of that.

"I seriously think that you two are carrying the devil's spawn or something", said Kyle looking at the stuff that was actually going into their mouths.

He was clearly disgusted. The bell signalling the end of lunch and everyone got thier stuff and stood and walked into the building. They stood by Zan's locker and got thier books for next period.

"Thanks, history is calling my name", siad Kyle taking his textbook from Zan.

Serena had gone to her locker. To get her books when she realized that she had forgotten her bookbag outside at the lunch table.

Running towards Zan, "Zan I forgot my book bag outside, save me a seat in Math", said Serena kissing him softly.

"You want me to come with you?", asked Zan closing his locker.

"Nah I'll only be a minute", siad Serena walking the other direction towards the lunch area.

Zan walked into class where he saw Liz, Max, and Alex saving him and Serena a seat.

"Where's Serena/", asked Max.

"She forgot her bookbag outside", answered Zan.

Everyone nodded their head but Liz stiffen.

"Liz what's wrong?", asked Max.

"Something's wrong, i don't know I fell hate surrounding me", said Liz.

"Whaere's Paulie?", asked Liz.

Everyone turned around and couldn't find him. Liz started panicking.

"Calm down Liz", siad Max trying to soothe her.

Meanwhile Serena walked out side and spotted her bag, thank god no one took it. She walked back into the building and she heard the bell ring. "Damn it I'm late", mumbles Serena. She went to her locker and put her book bag away and walked towards Zan laocker where her Math book was.

"Well Serena it's nice to see you", said a voice behind her.

Serena turned and looked at Paulie.

"Hey what's up", asked Serena but she was nervous.

Something wasn't right about him, she was scared.

"You have been avoiding me all day, why?", asked Paulie getting into her space.

"Avioding you? Paulie we are barely friends, we hardly say more then one word to each other", said Serena trying to get around him.

"I don't like being ignore", said Paulie.

Serena looked into his eyes adn shuddered. She looked down the hall and saw no one.

"Let me passs I have to get to class", said Serena trying to get around him.

SHe did and he pulled at her arm.

"Get off of me what is your problem?", asked Serena glaring at him.

"I want you, but Zan got you, not fair, what I want I always get", siad Paulie trying to pull her in for a kiss.

She pulled away and smacked him hard.

"Don't you dare touch me", siad Serena glaring at him.

"Now bitch that you will pay for", said Paulie. Serena's eyes widen

Zan felt her fear ad raised his hand. Liz was panicking. Everyone in there group was feeling it. Ava and Maria in English class, Kyle and Michael in History, and the rest of them in Math.

"Can I get a bathroom pass?", asked Zan.

The teacher nodded and Zna made his way toward the door. He turned the knob and walked out and gasped at what he saw. He saw Paulie with a gun pointing at Serena. Paulie looked up and saw Zan and smirked.

"No one can have her" was the last thing Zna heard before a the shot rang throughout the hallway.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Zan when he saw Serena hit the floor.

Students ran out of thier classroom in every direction. Max was on the heels of Zan when he reached Serena. Paulie looked at the crowd and pointed the gun. Everyone went into panic before he turned the gun on himself taking his life. Girls screamed and some even passed out. Liz ran toward Zan.

"Serennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", yelled Liz.

Ava and Kyle, Michael, Alex, and Maria looked at Zan holding Serena in his arms. Crying and Yelling loudly.

"Oh God please God", wailed Zan.

Everyone got quiet then and looked at Zan rocking Serena in his arms. Tears filled thier eyes.

"Max I can't she can't leave me", yelled Zan trembling hard.

He shook. Maria had to hold him down, he was shacking so hard. His hold body went into convulsions. He couldn't stand it. He could fel her leaving him.

"Heal her", siad Liz in a whisper that was chocked with emotion.

Max placed his hand over the wound in her belly. Serena's cell phone was ringing loudly. They could hear the ambulance in the back ground thy knew someone called. Michael looked down right scared out his mind.

"Is she?", asked Michael he couldn't get the words out.

NO she couldn't be right.

"No Move Zan", said Max to Michael.

"Cover me", siad Max.

Mcihael the the rest of the group who was shacking cover him, while Max tried. He got in.

"Serena look at me", whispered Max.

"Hurry Max the parmedics are close", siad Maria panicking.

"Please god please god", repeated Maria over and over again.

Ava was sobbing loudly holding on to Zan. Max moved the bullet that would have taken Serena's life and placed it somewhere else where it would do no damge.

"They here", whispered Liz.

Serena still didn't open her eyes.

"The principal is here", said Michael looking around panicked.

Everyone was staring at them but they were more concerned with if Serena was dead. Pam Tryo even had tears in her eyes. Everything that happened only happened in the span of 5 minutes.

"Dad", yelled Kyle.

JIm Valenti flew down the stairs to see his children. He almost gagged at Paulie's body that was blown away by his own hang gun. Ava ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"daddy, god Serena", cried Ava.

Jim held on to her. Kyle had tears in his eyes. Ava was wialing loudly.

"Come Serena get up, get up", yelled Max.

He moved the bullet she should have gotten up.

"Get up come on", yelled Max.

He checked for a pulse and didn't find one. He began CPA.

" Help me Liz", siad MAx with tears in his eyes.

Liz started the compressions to Serena's chest while Max blew air in her lungs.

"Come Serena get up", yelled Maria shacking with grief.

The students of West Roswell could only look as Max and Liz try to save Serena's life. Zan was beyond controlling. NO one ever say such grief before Michael tried holding him down but he was shacking.

"Serennaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa please god", yelled Zan.

Serena's cell phone rung again Maria reached over and looked at the number. It was Kal.

"God Kal, she's been shot, please hurry", cried Maria into the phone.

Kal's heart stopped them. He looked at Kim and Peter and fell to the ground. Kim grabbed the phone.

"What happen to my baby", yelled Kim into the phone.

"SHe's been shot, the paramedics are taking her now we will be at Roswell Memorial", siad Liz taking the phone from Maria who was shacking.

Kyle hugged her tightly but he felt the pain they were all feeling the pain.

"Alex", yelled Isabel running into the school

. She had this bad feeling all day and she skipped class to get here. What she saw made her run faster. Alex opend his arms to his wife but he was trembling.

"Get out of the way, we taking her to the hosptial, any relatives?", asked one of the paramedics.

"Yes Zan her fiance, help her please", yelled Max still giving her cpr with Liz.

"Serena god damn it get up", yelled MIchael.

Tears was pouring from his face. He was openly sobbing. He could feel her leaving them. It wasn't like when Remy hit her. He always had this feeling that she would be okay, but this he couldn't feel her that much anymore. He was holding Zan who was wailing loudly.

"God please, Rena god", yelled Zan shaking with grief.

Paramedics strapped her to a bed and took her outside. The rest of the followed in their cars. Max could barely drive he was shacking so badly. He concentrates.

"God I couldn't fix it something is wrong I moved the bullet she shouldn't be unconcsious", siad Max.

Michael was holding a sobbing Maria in the back of the jeep. Ava and Kyle rode with Jim and Alex rode in his car with Isabel who was wailing pain.

"Call everyone", said Alex trying to keep his emotions in check.

Isabel with tears in her eyes made phone calls to the Parkers, Whitmans, Amy Deluca, and her parents.

"Isabel may god we are on our way", siad Diane running out of her office.

The journey to the hospital was hardest one that they each had to make. Back at school every student watch the police take Paulie's body. Some students openly sobbed.

"My god", whispered Pam with tears in her eyes.

"I know", answered another student next to her.

They all clung to each other.

"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", yelled Zan when he saw the flat line on the machine in the ambulance. 


	86. Hospital

Chapter 86:

"What do we have", asked the ER doctor.

"Two shots to the abdomen, flatlined in the car but started up breathing again after CPR. Was given CPR in the school by her friends", answered the paramedic.

He almost died when he heard the young man scream out his pain for his fiance. She had flatlined but now had a pulse. He couldn't figure it out, but whatever. The dotor moved quickly putting her on an oxygen mask and rolling her cot down for operation.

"Prep for operation bullet wound to the abdomen, 17 year female, got shot in school", said the Doctor.

The nurses gasped.

"What school?", asked one of the nurse while taking off Serena's shirt.

"West Roswell high", said the sullen doctor.

He had a daughter there. May god what has the world coming to.

"NO one else was harmed except for this girl, hurry, she lost alot of blood. She is not dying on my table", said the Doctor.

The nurses nodded thier head and began working on Serena.

Max and the others rushed to the hospital and saw Zan sitting on the floor outside the ER room.

"Zan, what happened?", asked Isabel with tears in her eyes.

Zan looked up and MAria gasped at the sorrow that she saw.

"She flatlined in the ambulance and they did CPR, she is breathing but she lost too much blood, oh god, why did he do it?", asked Zan looking at Isabel who was holding onto him.

Liz was shaking and took a seat behind them.

"Max", whispered Liz looking sick.

Max turned around and saw Liz run to the ladies room to throw up her lunch. Max began walking toward the rest room when Maria stopped him.

"I'll go, women's room remember", said Maria.

Max nodded his head. Maria hugged Michael who was trembling from fear. Ava and Kyle walked in then.

"What happened?", asked Jim who was hugging Ava how was still crying.

"She is in the ER getting ready for operation", answered Max who was sitting next to his brother on the floor trying to soothe his tremors.

Isabel hugged him tightly. Michael was sitting in a chair and pulled Ava down to him hugging her. He needed watmth. Ava understood and held on tightly. Kyle took a seat next to Michael and held Ava's hand. Alex sat on the floor also with his head in his head. He still didn't cry yet. He felt like he had this huge lump in his throat and he could breath. God why did Paulie shoot Serena?

"The blood", said Alex.

Everyone's head raised up at that. They forgot Serena's not human.

"Oh my god", said Liz coming out of the bathroom followed by Maria.

"Call Kal ask him if Serena has regular blood", said Maria,

Liz pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial 9. After the first ring Kim picked up.

"How's my baby?", asked Kim who was obviously crying.

"She's in surgery now, but Kim her blood is it normal?", asked Liz in a low voice.

"Yes it is completely normal, she went to the doctor's and we checked it out, came back normal", replied Kim.

"WE are on our way, we should be there in an hour", said Kim trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Ok we will see you", said Liz.

"It's normal human blood don't got to worry", said Liz.

Her hands were shaking though. SHe had never been this scared before except when Max was in the white room. Maria noticed this, taking Liz's shaking hand and went to sit down on the opposite end of Michael. Ava was sitting in Michal's lab and still was crying but it was not as hard as before. Maria and Liz shared the chair and Jim stood watching over the kids. God they have been through so much and now this the girl that had brought them all together is in a hospital fighting for her life.  
Mrs. Evans ran into Roswell Memorial follwed by Phillip Evans. Philip pointed to the group of sullen people and Diane took a deep breath. She saw her kids and felt her heart sink.

"Max?", said Diane questionly.

Max looked up and tried smiling at his mother but couldn't bring himself to do it. He pointed to Zan who looked like he was lost. He was jsut staring at the doors to the ER. Isabel noticed her mother and let go of Zan so that her mother could take her place. She knew that was what Zan needed. He needed mom now. Zan looked up at his mother and tears spilled from his eyes. Phillip sat down and looked at the group of kids sitting at the hospital. They were so close. He could feel the pain. He felt pain himslef becasue Serena became a daughter to him. She took care of him when he came back from the hospital so that Diane wouldn't have to take off from work. She loved his children with everything. And she was one of the main reasons that Max was able to finally tell them the truth about there origins.

"Come with me", said Diane.

Zan was going to protest but she repeated again, "Come with me".

Zan nodded his head and got up. Diane walked down the hall way back where she had come from and walked into the chapel that was there. She made Zan sit next to her and she took out her bible. Zan looked at her and nodded his head still not saying anything. Diane began praying out loud. Zan looked at his mother and held her hand tighter. He felt like his heart was constricting. He remebered how Serena would drag to church on the Sundays she wasn't working. He often asked her why she believed in something that she couldn't see or prove.

She would always answer, "Many people don't beleive aliens exist most think the 47 crash was just a weather ballon, but becasue you don't believe in something doesn't make it any less true".

Zan would look at her and smile at that. She always found a way to answer the hard question. He didn't realize tears were coming from his eyes until he felt his mother wiping them away.

"Mom", sobbed Zan.

That's all she needed to craddle him in her arms. He wailed out in pain.

"She can't leave me, i just got her back, she can't leave me", cried Zan.

"I know baby, I know", repeated Diane over and over again.

She had tears spilling from her eyes also. She loved Serena like she was one of her own. She brought this family together. Zan cried and cried while Diane rocked her son making sure he didn't die from the pain.

The others sat outside the ER room awaiting word about Serena's condition. they were beyond scared. Kal and Kim walked in then with Peter Liz got up and hugged Kim tightly. Kim looked like she was going to die from the pain. No one can understnad a mother's pain.

"Liz god Liz, what happened to my baby?", asked Kim with tears in her eyes.

Liz relayed the events that happened that afternoon. Kim broke down again sobbing. Kal took Kim and held on tightly, but tears spilled from his eyes also. Everyone knew how Kal and Serena became close. Kal wasn't used to feeling such heavy human emotions. His tears rocked his body. Peter sat down on Kyle's lap and hugged his neck. he was scared too. Serena was the best sister anyone could have and she couldn't leave him. He couldn't lose her now. Kyle soothe the young boy and rocked him until he feel asleep. Kyle didn't knwo what to feel, he felt pain, anger, and numbness, it hurt to breath sometimes, he knew he was feeling everyone's emotions, Serena connected them when they were giving Maria her powers. She connected them in ways Kyle didn't even begin to comprehend.

Zan and Diane walked toward them and everyone looked up. Zan was beyond devasted. Kim looked at him and ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry im I didn't protect her I'm soo sorry. God I'm sorry", siad Zan crying into her hair.

"No it's not your fault, you make my baby happy, she loves you, it is the sick jerk's fault that my baby girl is in here", said Kim still hugging him tightly.

Kal nodded his head in argeement. If that Paulie guy didn't kill himself Kal would have definately killed him. A doctor walked down the hall.

"Serena Langely?", asked the young Doctor.

Everyone got up.

"She is fine, we took out the bullet and gave her a transfusion she lsot a lot of blood, the reason she wasn't awake was because she had a concussion. She is sleeping now, you could probably see her when she wakes up the nurse will tell you when that happens", said the Doctor.

Kim fell to the groud in relief. Zan fell with her and gave out the biggest sigh of relief. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"God thank God", said Zan hugging Kim.

Kyle had the biggest smile on his face. Alex finally let some tears spill. Isabel hugged her husband. She knew he had a hard time like the rest of them but he had a hard time being vunerable. He like Max feels like they had to protect everyone first. Ava hugged Kyle tightly and jumped up and down in relief. Max let tears spill into Liz's hair that he was holding tightly. She was crying in relief too. It was the best news that anyone person could give them. Michael looked at his family and smiled slowly. Maria hugged him and and felt the hot tears on her neck.

"She is definately getting a lecture about scaring the family", siad Kyle.

Everyone looked at him and bust out laughing. Only Kyle.

"Do you guys want anything coffee, I'm taking orders", said Phillip getting up and hugging his sons.

"Yeah damn I'm starving", said Kyle.

"You are always starving", answered Maria.

"Hey I'm an athlete I have to eat", said Kyle rolling his eyes.

Kim smiled at the group of people that meant so much to her daughter. She understood now why she loved them.

"Kal come with me and help", said Phillip.

Kal nodded his head and followed. Phillip knew how hard it is on a father to be put in a situation where you feel helpless.

"Want to talk about it?", asked Phillip as they stood on line in the Caferteria.

Kal looked at him in surprise. Kal nodded his head and after getting back to everyone with thier food. Kal sat down with Phillip in another wating room and spilled his guts.

"I was beyond scared, I felt helpless, ans small for the first time in my life, I could feel her leaving me and I couldn't handle it, I'm not the best father i know that but my kids mena the worl to me, especially Serena becasue she had to try so hard to get my love", said Kal sipping his lemon tea.

Phillip nodded his head but said nothing. He let Kal do all the talking becasue he knew he needed it.

"Thanks Phillip", siad Kal.

"No problem, after all we are going to be fmaily as soon as my kid married your daughter", said Phillip smiling.

Kal smiled.

"yeah I know".

The two men talked and laughed and talked about being fathers.

About an hour later, Liz came to them and siad, "She's awake". Kal nodded his head and walked toward his daughter's room follwed by Phillip Evans. 


	87. Hospital Part 2

Chapter 87:

Everyone walked into Serena's room. Serena gave them a weak smile.

"hey", said Serena in a low voice.

She lifted her hand so that Zan who was in the front could take it. Zan ran to her side and took her hand.

"God baby, you scared me", said Zan kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry", said Serena who winced in pain.

"Damn bullet hurts like hell", said Serena.

"Hey everyone don't stand so far away, I want you to come closer", siad Serena looking at the group who looked like they were afraid to touch her.

She saw Max move to the end fo her bed and she smiled.

"thank you for saving my life", said Serena.

"Now we are even", siad Max.

"i guess we are", siad Serena smiling.

Liz smiled at her and came up on her other side and kissed her forehead.

"Thank god you okay, you really scared us", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lizzie, I couldn't leave you guys, I love you too much", said Serena wiping her tears away.

"Michael get your behind over here", siad Serena when she saw that eh was still afraid to approach her bed.

Michael shook his head and Liz moved out of his way so he could hold her other hand.

"Don't do that again understood", said Michael.

Serena nodded her head.

"Mom, dad, Diane, Phillip, JIm thank you for coming", said Serena looking at the adults in the room.

Diane smiled at her.

"Like we could stay away your our daughter", said Diane.

Serena smiled at that. Kim came up to her and looked into her daughters violet eyes adn kissed her forehead slowly then pinched her.

"Oww mom!!", said Serena rubbing her arm.

"Don't you dare scare your mother again, two times Serena I swear, not again", siad Kim hugging her daughter.

Serena rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. Kim moved back so that Kal could come forward with Peter.

"Hey baby brother", said Serena.

"I'm not a baby Serena I'm in first grade", siad Peter rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me", siad Serena.

Peter kissed her cheeks

. "I thought girls have cooties?", asked Serena.

"Yeah but you don't", said Peter smiling.

"Dad", said Serena.

Kal kissed her forehead.

"Baby girl I'm happy you okay, I just don't ever scare your mother like that again", siad Kal.

"My mother huh?", asked Serena smiling.

She knew he was worried but he still had a hard time expressing it.

"Ava", said Serena.

Ava all but ran to the bed. She hugged her tightly.

"Ava holding too tight", siad Serena.

"Oh my god I'm sorry", said Ava.

"It's okay", siad Serena.

Kyle came up to her next.

"Man Serena there is like no good food in this joint", siad Kyle smiling at her.

"Is that all you could think of food", siad MAria pushing him out of the way so she could hug Serena too.

Isabel and Alex were next. Isabel gave her hug.

"I'm glad you okay, we were worried", said Isabel brushing a tear from her eyes.

"I would never leave you Izzy", siad Serena hugging her back.

"i know that", siad ISabel.

Alex hugged her next.

"Baby sister, man scarying people all the time took ten years of my live, look at got grey hairs", siad Alex looking up at his hair.

"Alex, man you always had grey hairs", siad Serena giggling.

Alex rolled his eyes and tried to look offended.

"Why I never", said Alex.

They all stayed about an hour more until the Doctor informed them that Serena needed rest.

"I don't want to stay alone at night", whispered Serena into the doctor's ear.

The doctor followed her gaze to who she was looking at.

"Alright he could stay, I'll tell the nurses", said the Doctor.

Serena smiled bright at that. The doctor went up to Zan and told him what they decided. Zan smiled. He didn't want to leave her. So he went up to Max and told him to bring him some clothes and stuff because he was staying. Kim wanted to stay too but Kal knew that Serena needed Zna now. He dragged a relunct Kim away from the hospital. Zan sat down on the bed next to Serena and took her hand.

"Open the TV, I want to see Dawson's Creek", siad Serena.

"Come on Serena that show will fry your brain", siad Zan turning the channel to the WB.

"Whatever", siad Serena already engrossed in the program.

Zan looked at her and smiled. He was happy she was alive adn with him. Serena looked at him and looked concerned.

"Don't cry Zan I'm fine", said Serena.

He didn't even notice that he was crying until she said something.

"yeah sorry about that, I just, Serena when you fell and Paulie I jsut couldn't handle the fact that I would lose you", siad Zan looking into her eyes.

Serena brsuhed his tears away and patted the space right next to her so he could lie down. He got up and lay down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Don't ever leave me okay", said Zan.

Serena nodded her head and kissed his mouth softly. She retured to her show while Zan slept next to her. So time later Serena fell asleep and began to dream. She saw Paulie standing in front of her with a gun and pointing it in her face. "I'm going to get you bitch", he sneered and pulled the trigger.

"Noooooooooo", yelled Serena getting up.

Zan woke up from her screams also.

"Serena are you okay", asked Zan checking her over.

"Just a dream, It's jsut a dream", said Serena over and over again. Zan was worried.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay baby let it out", said Zan when he felt tears against his neck.

Serena cried herself back to sleep. Zan didn't sleep a wink that night. He watched over her to see if she would have another bad dream. Everytime she would whimper Zan shook her to get her up. She refused to tell him her dream.

"i can't Zan it's too scary not now I promise I'll tell you but not now, okay", said Serena.

Zan sighed and tried calming her down.

"Alright when your ready but you have to promise me you will tell me okay", said Zan.

Serena nodded her head and snuggled closer to his warm body. She heard Zan begin to sing softly to her. It was one of the religious songs she used to like when she was a little girl. How did he know.

"Oh yes Jesus loves me, oh yes jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me cause the bible tells me so", sang Zan softly.

He knew she needed sleep and he knw that song would do it. He knew that it was the song her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Serena finally fell asleep so Zan's singing. Zan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you who ever is out there", said Zan kissing Serena's forehead and closing his eyes. 


	88. Going Home

Chapter 88

It has been a week since Serena was shot and she is coming home today. Zan drove to the hospital with Michael to pick her up.

"Michael she has been having nightmares, every night, I try to get her to talk to me but she says she is not ready, I have no idea what to do", said Zan sighing.

Serena's nightmares seem to be getting worst everyday. He had a feeling that the nightmares had something to do with that asshole Paulie. Tommorrow was Paulie's funeral. Zan and the others discovered that Pauie had psychiatric problems which wasn't suprising but what shocked them was that his parents knew about his problems and did nothing to help him at all. They had come to pick up Paulie's stuff. Zan had to contain himself, he was so angry. These people knew taht thier son had a problem but didn't get him the help he needed. It made him angry. These people were indrectly responsible for Serena almost dying. Zan chocked with emotion everytime he thought of Serena leaving him.

"Hi Doctor Monroe", said Serena packing up her stuff in the suitcase that Zan brought for her.

The young doctor smiled.

"Finally leaving us huh, the nurses are going to miss you and Zan", said Dr. Monroe smirking.

Serena laughed.

" Yeah Zan is a fine one", said Serena.

"Umm yeah, here are your discharge papers, Zan is picking you up right?", asked Dr. Monroe.

Serena nodded her head and siad, "Yeah with my brother Michael. I'm happy to be going home", said Serena.

"Yeah I know you are, but you have to start your physically therpy next week, take it easy no back breaking work", siad the Doctor.

Serena nodded her head and heard a knock at her door after the docotr left.

"Come in Zan", said Serena with her back to the door.

"I'm not Zan", answererd a female voice behind her.

Serena looked at the women and her eyes widen. It was Paulie's mother.

"You must be Serena", said the woman.

Serena nodded her head but moved away from the older woman. Zan told her about how these people, Paulie's parents knew about their son's problems and did nothing to help him even though they had the money to do so.

"Yes I'm her, can I help you?", asked Serena looking at the woman.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you, if it were possible", said the woman.

Serena nodded her head and motioned for her to take the chair across from her bed. Serena struggled to sit down. Her stomach hurt still. She told Zan not to heal it becasue it would raise too much eyebrows. Her legs were weak also. She had a difficult time walking without falling down, hence the physical therpy.

"I know you know who I am, well I just wanted to say sorry on the behalf of my son, what he did was, well you know", said the woman.

Serena peered into the older woman's face and saw that she didn't really mean what she said.

"You don't mean that, what exactly do you want, Mrs. Caravan?", asked Serena.

Mrs. Caravan's eyes widen and she looked a little taken back.

"You knew of your son's problems but instead of getting him the help he needed becasue you probably didn't want to look bad in front of your society friends you let him roam around without any help, you might think you could sit there and honestly blame me for his mistake, but you can't becasue this is not the first time Paulie was obsessed with someone, I was just the one he shot at", said Serena seethingly.

"Well if you didn't tease him", yelled Mrs. Caravan.

"Tease him, me and your son never said two words to each other, you fucked up Ms. Caravan you and your husband messed up his life, not me, you are waste of a human being and I hope you and your husband never reproduce again, now get out", yelled Serena pointing her finger to the door.

Mrs. Caravan began to say something when Zan cleared his voice, "You heard her get out, or I'll get my father to sue for harassment, you lucky there is not a law for stupidity because surely you would be in jail for life", said Zan glaring at the woman.

Michael growled. The woman glared back but walked out of the room with her head held high. Serena was shacking so badly.

"Zan", whispered Serena with tears in her eyes.

Zan walked up to her and held her close.

"Do people actually think this is my fault?", asked Serena looking at Zan and then at Michael.

"No they saw what happened, they know that Paulie had problems and this wasn't the first time he pulled out a gun at someone, in fact dad what to know if you wanted to press charges against the parents becasue it was thier gun and it wasn't registered?", asked Zan.

"I don't know I'm jsut tired of this, I want to go home", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

Zan held her tightly and Michael took her hand that she reached out to him with.

"It's okay Rena, nothing will happen to you again, I promise", siad Michael in a determined voice.

Michael had nightmares at night too, seeing his baby sister laying on the ground with blood everwhere. It was almost too much to bare. Maria had to stay with him in the house becasue it was so quiet without Serena and him blast music and her singing and cooking food, or yelling at the TV. He missed her so much and he was beyond happy she was coming home today.

"Alright let's roll", said Serena.

Zan took her suitcase, and Michael lead Serena to a wheel chair that they brought in.

"By ladies", said Zan to the nurses.

The older nurse rolled her eyes while the younger ones giggled. Serena smirked.

"I'll se you guys when I get better and can come back to work", said Serena.

The older Nurse, Nurse Collen smiled at Serena kissing her forehead.

"Get well soon and no pushing yourself, get plenty of rest okay, we will see you when you are in the best health", said Nurse Collen.

Serena worked with her here at the hospital.

"Alright Collen thanks, see you later", siad Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes again when the nurses on the floor giggled at Zan.

"Stop flirting with my man", said Serena jokingly.

They were all her friends here.

"But he is sooo cute", said Nurse Nicole.

"I know", said Serena and laughed when he blushed.

Zan rolled her to the elevator and Michael and Serena joked around.

"I missed you at the house Serena, it was so quiet", said Michael in a low voice.

"I missed you too big brother, I missed my room", said Serena looking up at her brother.

Michael leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Zan smiled at them.

"Alright, Alex put the ballons over there", said Isabel.

They planned a welcome home party for Serena at her house. They all missed her terribly. They visited afterschool and everything but having Serena away from them left a big hole in thier group. they felt unbalanced.

"Yeah I got it Izzy", said Alex kissing her forehead and getting up on the ladder.

Maria, Max, and Liz were in the kitchen making sandwiches, with Kim, and Diane Evans.

"Max pass me the mayo", said Kim.

Diane smiled at Kim. Kim was clingly towards Serena which Diane understood. She was leaving tommorrow though. She wanted to stay longer but Serena convinced her that she was well taken care off. Amy Deluca walked into the kitchen followed by Maria bring in cakes adn pies.

"Hey Amy, set them down here", said Diane.

Amy nodded her head and came and hugged both women. They had become close after Serena was shot. Amy visited Serena as often as possible. She felt pain when she saw how small Serena looked on that hospital bed. God Ava still cried at night. Amy had to comfort her every night because she was scared. All the kids were in fact.

"Hey everyone", said Nancy Parker walking into the house.

"Hey Mrs. Parker, the mothers in the kitchen", said Kyle hanging the banner with the Ava's help.

Kyle saw the sadness in Ava's face, he knew that Amy was there for her when she cried at night. Kyle knew that she felt pain becasue she almost lost Serena her first real family. When they finished hanging the banner, Kyle pulled her to him and hugged her closer. Ava looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm happy she is coming home", said Ava.

"Me too baby, me too", replied Kyle.

They got back to work.

Nancy walked into the Kitchen and hugged the mothers. Kim hugged Nancy tightly. They had also gotten closer this week. She knew she was happy leaving her baby girl with these fine people.

"Hey Nancy", said Diane finishing the platter of sandwiches.

"I brought soda's and cookies", said Nacy holding up a bag.

Kim smiled.

"Hey mom", siad Liz wiping her hands.

Max smiled at Nancy when she hugged him. they had gotten close since him and Liz annoced thier engagement.

"Where's Jeff?", asked Amy sipping her soda.

"He has to man the grill, becasue Jose is out sick, he brought Serena a present it's in here", siad Nancy.

Maria looked at the women and smiled at Liz.

"That's us in about twenty years", siad Maria.

Liz smiled and laughed.

Max smirked.

"Hey guys they just pulled up", yelled Alex from the living room.

Nancy grabbed a platter of food with the rest of them following. WHen they heard the click of the door opening everyone yelled, "Welcome Home".

Serena smiled wide.

"Thanks, it's good to be home", said Serena.

Zan helped her out of the wheel chair. Zan had built a wheel chair entry so that Serena could move her wheel chair in and out of the house. Zan pulled her up and she began to stand on her own and walk when she fell down. Zan caught her just time.

"Thanks, I'll get the hang of it again", siad Serena soflty.

Kim had tears in her eyes looking at her baby struggling. Diane squeezed her hand in support. Amy did the same while Nancy gave her an encouraging smile. The heard the door open and saw Peter and Kal walk in with a beautiful wrapped box.

"Hey dad, i was wondering where you were", said Serena struggling to walk.

Zan stood by her side. He knew she wanted to do this on her own. Michael carried her suitcase into her room and took a deep breath. He felt his heart drop at seeing her fall. Serena was such as a strong person and to see her fall hurt him. He knew it hurt the others too. He flet thier emotions. The girls were close to crying. Thy had been scared that Serena might never get full movement of her legs again. That's what the doctor's said. Zan healed her just enough after that statment. He knew she would protest but he told her that he would make sure that no one would know the difference. Zan lead Serena to the couch and saw her wince. He bite his lip from crying out. He could feel her pain sometimes when she couldn't block her from her pain.

"Alright what do you guys have planned for me", siad Serena smiling at everyone in the room.

Peter walked up to her and said, "Here Rena me and dad got you this present I hope it makes you feel better".

Serena smiled and hugged him tightly. Serena opened her gift and tears spilled from her eyes. It was a music box, the same music box that she always wanted as a little girl.

"Thanks so much dad, its amazing", siad Serena.

She tried to get up but it hurt so Kal came to her and hugged her. They enjoyed the moment.

"Alright, no more crying let's party", said Ava.

They turned on the music and they danced.

After an hour or so Serena cleared her voice and said, "I have something to tell you guys, umm Paulie's mother came to visit me today".

Kim seethed in anger. Everyone's face was tight with anger. They all knew of the woman's failure to help her own son.

"What did she want?", said Kal in a tight voice.

The bell rang then. 


	89. Feeling Threaten

Chapter 89:

Max got up and opened the door. Laurie and Jeremy walked in.

"Hey guys", siad Laurie.

Michael smiled at his sister. Jeremy nodded his head at everyone and looked at Serena.

"Hey girl", said Jeremy softly.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?", asked Serena after getting a hug from Jeremy and Laurie.

"What, you are our friend of course we would be here", siad Jeremy sitting down.

"Alright back to that woman coming to visit you", said Kim in anger.

Diane had to soothe her back jsut to make Kim calm down. THe door bell rang again and Liz ansered it.

"Come in Phillip, Dad", said Liz.

Serena saw them and smiled. Phillip smiled and gave her flowers.

"Thanks for the gift Jeff it was lovely", said Serena mentioning the gift that Jeff gave her.

It was a book of poems. Jeff nodded her head. Serena turned to everyone and told them what happend with Mrs. Caravan. Kim could barely control her anger. Amy had to calm her down, but she herself was angry too. How dare that woman? Max and the others after the parents left except Kim and Kal who were upstairs, the rest of them began cleaing. Serena tried walking ot her room and still was unbalanced. Her legs were weak, she would have to work on them. Serena smiled at her room. SHe smelt Zan there. Zan stayed most days with her at the hospital but she knew he came her after school just to smell her before visiting hours started back up again at the hospital.

"Let's get you in a night gown", said Zan softly kissing her.

Serena nodded her head. With some difficulty she managed to get her night gown on herself with only a minimal amount of help from Zan.

"I'm not sleepy let's go in the living room", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head and helped her stand. They walked back out to find the others had finished cleaign and were watching the news. Serena being shot in the school made big headlines. It was on every new station. They had tried to get interviews with her but she always shoot them down.

"Damn this town is small, if I'm the biggest thing since slice bread", said Serena.

Everyone lifted their heads at that but frowned.

"Come on guys, please don't act this way, I'm fine, please stop treating me like I'm going to die right this second, I need my friends, my old friends that would jok with me, and make fun of me and Michael's taste in music, I'm not leaving you, I promise", said Serena.

Ava had tears in her eyes.

"You know what woke me up?", asked Serena settling down.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You guys did, I heard you guys teling my to get up, I heard Michael yelling at me to get up, and Zan crying, I heard Max telling me to get up, I heard you all, look I can't leave you, I'm a part of this group, like I said before you guys are stuck with me and I'm not ready to die yet, I want to go to college, get married, have babies, and raised those babies and I can't do that if I'm dead, Listen I will never leave you guys, you are my family, my heart understand?", asked Serena.

Everyone nodded thier heads.

"WE know but almost losing you is was like losing a part of ourselves, we felt like dying, well it's just hard you", said Maria.

Max spoke up then, "Serena you complete us we were off balance before you came, you balance us and we felt ourselves shift when you".

Max ended not even trying to continue because it hurt to bad.

"Look at me I won't leave you, I love you guys too much, Paulie was a sick fuck alright and trust me when I say, dying by his hands is something that would happen to me", said Serena.

"Now all of you give me a hug and let's turn to a station that is not broadcasting my buisness", said Serena.

Kyle laughed and said, "it's good to have you back, these people are not funny" pointing to the back of him where everyone sat.

MAx threw a pilliow at him.

"Valenti shut up, your not funny", said Max.

Ava kissed her man who was pouting. Serena laughed and everyone began to relax all around.

3 weeks later Serena returned to school. She was going to physical therpy and trying to get her assignments done. She made up all her tests by coming down once a week in the school and taking them with the principal. The principal talked to her candidly about how sorry he was that he didn't protect his students. Serena assured him that it wasn't fault at all. Serena walked into school with the assistance of Zan, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She just smiled. Even with the physical therapy she still had weak legs. Zan kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay while I get my books from my locker?", asked Zan.

Serena nodded her head. Everything near her locker had been cleaned up. The police made sure that nothing was left behind. Serena was thinking of asking for them to change her locker but she didn't. She knew that Zan and the others were worried about her that asking that would make them worry more. Se opened her locker and felt everyone staring at her. She turned around adn looked into the eyes of Pam Troy.

"What can I do for you?", asked Serena.

Pam gave her a small smile and nervously twirled the end of her blond her wiht her finger.

"I, we I mean wanted to welcome you back, and say that we are sorry about what happen, with you know", said Pam.

Serena smiled.

"Thank you, I'm just happy to be back at school and I want to but that stuff behind me", said Serena.

Zan walked up to them then and slung his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"You ready?", asked Zan.

Serena nodded her head. She smiled at Pam again and walked to AP Biology with Zan. SHe spotted Liz and Max and made her way to them. She winced in pain again. Zan slowed down so she could slow do as well

"Slow down or it will hurt", siad Zan quietly.

Serena nodded her head and smiled at him. SHe took her finger and ran it across his lips.

"I love you very much", said Serena.

"I know I love you too", said Zan.

Serena took her seat and Max hugged her after Liz did. The biology teahcer walked in and smiled at Serena. All the teachers had made sure that she was up to her assignents. They were going to give her a break, but Serena refused. She told them that she would have them in on time. Zan and the others, delivered all the assignments that teachers as promised by Serena. unch time arrived and the usual group sat down at thier table eating lunch. Isabel brought sandwiches for everyone to share. Serena and the others were laughing that they didn't see the comotion behind them until Pam Troy yelled out her name. Serena turned around and saw Paulie's parents coming towards her. Zan pulled her closer to him and you could see the anger in everyone's face. The whole school was angry at these two people. Two weeks ago Mr. and Mrs. Caravan threaten Serena saying it was her fault that thier son brought them shame. They didn't even care about thier son only that theit reputation was ruined. Maria's eyes narrowed along wiht Ava's. They were beyond pissed.

"What do you want", gritted out Michael between clenched teeth.

"I wanted to talk to Ms. Langley", said Mrs. Caravan in a prim and proper voice.

"Well too bad, you can't, now get out of here", said Isabel.

Alex was holding her back, becasue Isabel seemed like she was going to get up and swing a fist at those two's faces like he could blame her. Serena was shaking. What the hell did they want.

"Well i guess I'll say what I have to say, drop your lawsuit against us, or else", siad Mr. Caravan.

His cold blue eyes reminded Serena so much of Paulie's before he shot her. Serena trembled again.

" Did you just threaten her?", asked Zan anger clearly showing in his amber eyes.

"If you don't want my father to add harassment to the list of charges I suggest you leave now", barked out Max.

He got up and glared. Liz stood by him also looking at these waste of human flesh.

"You will be sorry", siad Mr. Caravan.

Pam Troy saw the confrontation and called the principal.

"I suggest you get off my school property, or there will be problems", said the Principal standing behind them with two security guards.

"I suggest you not threaten one of my students again. Mr. and Mrs. Caravan. Everyone student here heard what you said and I did too, so I will not lie when the judge asks me about what type of people you are", said the principal.

Mr. and Mrs. Caravan were escorted off the school guards. Serena had tears running down her face.

"I just want it to go away", sobbed Serena while Zan helded her tightly.

Kyle sighed and wondered when things would get back to normal.

Later that night Zan held Serena while she spoke her mind, "What if they find something about Max and the Special Unit and use it against us, they seemed confident Zan", siad Serena.

"They won't look they are jsut threaten, besides they can't bring up the special unit becasue that group tynically is not supposed to exist. If they mention it they would be in bigger trouble with them then we would be", answered Zan.

" i hope you are right", said Serena chewing her lower lip.

"i am right, Dad has got it under control", said Zan rocking her to sleep. 


	90. Life Goes On

Chapter 90:

"Liz pass me my bookbag", said Max buttoning up his shirt to go to school. Liz nodded her head and grabbed his bag on her way to the bed to fix it.

"Thanks baby", said Max kissing her forehead.

This week has been hard for them especially with Serena's battles with the Caravans. It has been crazy really. Mr. and Mrs. Caravan have been threatening Serena. Max's dad made them hide a camera and tape recorder and tape them saying these things so they can use it court. Serena had a conversation with them last week about her fears about bringing to much attention to them and that could get the FBI interested in them. They thought about it too this is the only way in a sense because Mrs. Caravan and Mr. Caravan have to held accountable. Max' s dad said it's an open and shut case, especially with the witnesses that he has. He didn't tell them who exactly the witnesses were but he seemed confident. Liz fixed the bed and turned around and looked at Max. He looked tired even though he feel asleep early last night. Usually they would make love a couple times after doing homework but Max was beyond tired last night. He tossed and turned. Liz knew that he was worried about Serena. Liz walked to her fiance and kissed his neck.

"Liz", said Max in a low voice.

"Relax baby, let me make you feel good", said Liz reaching over and stroking him through his pants.

"WE have thirty minutes Max, you seem tense", said Liz when she thought he was going to protest.

Max nodded his head and sighed. Liz opened his pants and slipped her hand inside his boxer pulling out what made him different from her. She stroked it a few times until Max began moaning louder.

"God Liz", moaned Max running his hand through her long tresses.

Liz smiled and licked the tip. Max's legs almost buckled under the assault of her warm mouth. By now she had her whole mouth covering his penis. She sucked on the head the most sensitive part she knew from doing this for him on more then one occasion. Max groaned and bucked up into her mouth.

"God Liz it feels so good, so warm and wet", said Max cupped her chin and moving in and out of her mouth.

Liz looked at him and saw his head thrown back and his breathing erratic, she knew he was going to come soon so she tried something Maria told her about, she reached between his two sacks and pressed a finger there.

Max growled at that and yelled, "Liz god, too good".

Max jerked in and out of her mouth in a faster pace until her found his release. Liz drank every drop and got up from her knees and made him sit on the edge of the bed until his breathing got back to normal. Max's eyes was still close when he felt Liz fixing his clothing. He felt so weak and sleepy.

Liz must have felt that becasue she kissed him softly and said, "No sleeping time for school".

Max open his eyes and looked into her big brown eyes and smiled bring her up for a kiss.

"You do that and expect me to not be sleepy afterwards?", asked Max.

Liz just smiled.

"Come on loverboy we have school", said Liz.

Max got up even though he was too relaxed. He noticed Liz's nipples standing at attention and knew she was aroused by thier encounter too. Max pulled her back to his chest and tweak her nipples making her groan in satisfaction. He reached under her skirt and inside her underwear and played with her clit.

"Max, we don't have time", moaned Liz rolling her hips into his fingers.

"WE have time", replied Max thrusting three fingers into her wet cunt.

Liz moaned and bucked into his fingers. Max continued to roll her nipple with his fore finger and thumb and use the other hand and thrust into her pussy making her moan. He got hard just seeing her withering. He removed his finger from her breast making her moan out in protest and opened his pants dropping them to the floor followed by his boxers. He moved them toward the dresser and made her lean forward while still thrusting into her. Liz moaned louder. He reached over and pulled her panties to the side and before Liz could protest at the lose of his fingers his thrusted hard into her body. He knew they didn't have a lot of time so he reached over and pulled at her clit making her moan louder.

"Fuck Me", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head and picked up the speed. He was literally pumping her. Liz's orgasm started to spread throughout her whole body and knew she couldn't wait any longer and came hard on Max's penis. Max groaned out his orgasm a minute later after trying to reach it so desperately.

"Ahhhhhhh", groaned Max bucking his hip and slapping Liz's ass hard making her scream out her orgasm.

Max and Liz fell to the ground shaking.

Max after ten minutes looked up at the clock and swore.

"Shit baby, we are going to be late, if we don't leave now", said Max getting off the ground and pulling Liz up with him.

He swiped his hand over his and her clothes and brushed Liz's hair into a ponytail. She smiled her thanks and they grabbed thier bookbags and headed for the jeep.

"Hey guys", said Liz getting to school five minutes early even though they were running late.

Ava turned around and looked at Liz.

"Man you had a quickie?", asked Ava rolling her eyes.

Liz turned bright red at that. Maria just laughed at her impressed friend.

"Alright let's go to class", said Maria pulling them towards the gym to change.

Ava rolled her eyes god she hated this class.

"Alright ladies, today we will be playing basketball", yelled out the gym teacher after blowing her whistle.

Ava rolled her eyes at this.

Serena walked into Gym class and tid her shoes. She spotted Ava, Liz, and Maria and walked over to them.

"Hey guys", said Serena.

"Mighty fine hickey you got on you Serena", said Maria running a finger on her neck.

Serena blushed and smacked her hand away.

"So Zan likes to nibble so what", said Serena.

Ava rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright Ladies pick your team", said the gym teacher pointing to Serena and this girl Rachel.

Everyone knew who Serena would pick, so Rachel let her have them.

"Alright let's play", said Serena.

Serena had joined the basketball team and they had won every game so far.

Flashback:

"There's my girl", said Zan sitting in the stands.

Serena walked out and determination was all over her face. Sh was ready. All of them were there to cheer Serena on.

"Hope she does good", said Isabel sipping her soda.

"My girl is going to do great", said Zan with the utter most confidence.

Michael was staring intently at the game. Serena so far had score ten points amazing really. He knew his baby sister was a great basketbal player becasue he woud play against her all the time but he saw the confidence in her movements when she was on the court. He heard Maria scream out next to him when Serena shot a three pointer.

"Go Serena", yelled Ava.

They were all shouting loudly by now. Hal time came and so did Pam Troy and her crew. They were doing a danc routine.

"Alright am I the only one scared about this", said Kyle sitting next to Ava.

"No buddy you are not the only one", said Max.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Wow she is pretty good", said Isabel.

"I'm impressed", said Liz.

Pam was impressive, she had the routine down pact and it was a great half time show.

"Alright Serena", yelled Zan when his girl got in the winning shot.

Serena looked up at him and blushed shaking her head. Zan always knew how to make her blush.

"Yeah baby, win that game", yelled Maria.

Michael just shook his head but he was proud of her too.

The others waited for her after the game and she saw them. Zan ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"You did great tonight", said Zan.

"Thanks you are my good luck charm", siad Serena kissing him softly.

"No nookie during the season yu know that Serena", said the coach smirking.

Serena blushed while Zan just smiled.

"Chica you did great", siad Maria jumping up and down.

Liz hugged Serena tightly, while Isabel gave her a high five. The boys hugged her also.

"My baby sister the basketball star", said Alex.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Hey Serena come over here we are taking pictures for the yearbook", yelled one of her teammates.

Serena smiled at her family ran over to the team and took the picture. She felt Zan watching her. SHe smiled at him and saw the pride in his eyes.

End of Flashback

"Alright Liz I want you to pass the ball to Ava and you Ava will take the shot the rest of us will cover you", said Serena in the huddle.

Liz got in position and did as Serena said. Ava took the shot and swish it went in.

"Nothing but Net", said Ava.

They all cheered at thier victory even if it was only for a small basketball gym game.

"nice work Rachel you were great", said Serena smiling.

Rachel smiled back. It was hard to feel anything bad towards Serena she was a nice person.

"Thanks for saying that", answered Rachel.

The gym teacher blew the whistle and ended class. Everyone wallked to the locker room to change.

"So Serena what did Philip say", asked Ava looking concerned.

"He is working on a settlement with them so I would have to go to trail, I won't be hear next year anyway, and phillip is convinced that I will win, I already have a restraining order so they cant come near me, I think they are scared of thier rep being runined more so then money", said Serena shaking her head.

Serena walked into the shower and sighed. She was tired so tired.Sh had a feeling why too. 


	91. May Madness

Chapter 91:

"Happy Birthday, Kyle", yelled Ava into Kyle's ear while he was sleeping. Kyle groaned and pulled Ava on top of him kissing him.

"No need to hollar, like that", siad Kyle.

Ava just giggled.

"Hey get up the guys are here to pick you up to go out", siad Ava.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at the time, damn it was early.

"Come on now get up", siad Ava kissing him softly so he could get up.

He was "up" alright.

"Kyle we can do that later, I promise we will do that later", moaned Ava when he went up her shirt.

Kyle sighed and said "Alright", kissing her forehead.

He got up and walked ot the bathroom. Ava giggled again. She had big plans for Mr. Valenti tonight.

"Guys I'm ready, where are we going?", asked Kyle walking down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting around drinking coffee. Amy saw him and gave him a big hug. "Happy birthday baby", said Amy crying. She had been doing alot of that lately. She was four months pregnant now and her hormones were going nuts.

"Thanks Mom", said Kyle. 

"Happy Birthday Bro", said Maria huggin him.

"Thanks sis", answered Kyle.

Jim smiled at his son and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you", said Jim wiping tears from his eyes.

Kyle nodded his head and smiled at his dad. Max and the guys got up and took Kyle out. Firs thy went to get breakfast in a restaurant outside of Roswell. Then they took him to the driving range, becasue they knew he loved that sort of stuff. They played a little basketball, then took him to a strip club.

"Oh man that is what birthdays are all about", siad Kyle looking at a pretty blond gyrating in his face.

The guys nodded thier heads.

"Happy Birthday Kyle", said Alex.

"Yup Happy Birthday to me", said Kyle looking at the girl again.

Max jsut shook his head.

"Man this is wow, do all women bend that way?", asked Max.

"I sure hope so", said Michael sipping his soda.

"Umm nice, but Serena has got a better ass", said Zan.

Michael and Alex of course looked disgusted at that, Max agreed and Kyle still was mesmorized by the stripper. After a that they all got into Serena larger Suv and decided to play the "game".

"Alright thongs or Commando?", asked Alex.

"Thongs", said Max.

"Thongs", said Michael.

"Commando", replied Zan and Kyle at the same time.

"Umm Missinary, or doggy style?", asked Kyle.

"Doggy Style absoultly", said Max.

Everyone agreed.

"Alright Britney Spears ro Jessica Alba?", asked Michael.

"Umm Britney", answered Alex.

"Britney", replied Kyle and MIchael at the same time.

"Jessica Alba", said Max and Zan at th same time.

"I wonder why", said Kyle sarcastically.

"What do you mean?", asked Zan driving.

"Did you not notice that Serena looks a lot like Jessica Alba?", asked Kyle.

"Now that you mentioned it, she does doesn't she", said Max.

"Yeah I never noticed that before but she does", said Michael.

"I know", said Zan smirking.

"Alrihgt back to the game, would you rather have a million dollars, or enoromous sex drive?", asked Michael.

The guys looked at each other and said, "Sex Drive", and then bust out laughing. 

Kyle arrived home around 11 o clock and saw that no one was home. He walked up to his room and pushed the door open. What he saw inside made him gasp. There in the midde of his candle lit room was a goddess in a white dress and white high heeled shoes wating for him. Her hair was curled like Marilyn Monroe. Her hair was complete blond again.

"Ava", siad Kyle in a husky voice.

"Hapy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Mr. Valenti, Happy Brithady to you", sang Ava in a husky voice so much like Marilyn Monroe.

She walked towards him with her hips sawying back and forth and Kyle knew this was the best birthday ever when she dropd the dress to the ground and stood in front of him with nothing but a huge smile and shoes. He took her over and over again. he couldn't stop it was like he wanted to mate with her. He knew he wanted her to be the mother of his child and his wife, but he wanted her on a primal level alos. WHen he heard her scream out her orgasm for the five time that night. He knew that she would forever be his in his heart .

"I love you my wife", siad Kyle kissing her forehead.

"I love you too my husband", sighed Ava kissing his trembling chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Liz, Max, and Zan decided to have one big party to celebrate thier birthadys since it was all so close in date. Jeff Parker agrre with th party and wanted it to be at the Crashdown. He made it that weekend on May 1st Zan's actual birthady. They would throw Liz her own party a family dinner for her birthday nad the Evans wanted that for Max also.

"Hey Zan, what's up", asked Isabel watching her borther get dress for the party.

She was already dressed already. She wore a black less top and short red skirt. Zan sighed.

"It's Serena?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah it's that she had been keeping her distance from me since yesterday, I don't know why, when I try to kiss her she never lets me deepen it and I don't know what's wrong", said Zan frustrated.

"What did she say was wrong?", asked Isabel sitting down next to him.

"She says that she is tired and just wanted to go to sleep", said Zan.

Her moods have been erratic as of late. It wasn't only yesterday it had been going on for at least 3 days. Zan knows that he is overrating but she never kept anything from him before and that is bothering him.

"It's probably stress with everything that has been going on lately", said Isabel.

"Maybe your rght", siad Zan hugging his sister.

"Alright Guys let's roll, moondoggies", said Max coming into Zan's room.

"Max please don't ever say that again", siad Isabel laughing.

"You are not cool enough", said Isabel.

Max looked offended but smiled anyway. They all walked to the Crashdown that was beyond full.

"Happy Birthday", said Liz hugging Zan.

Zan looked around the room and saw three huge birthday cakes one for each one of them. Alex was already playing with Maria singing. Maria winked at him fron the stage and Zan smiled back. He spotted Ava and Kyle. He as wel as the others have noticed how close Ava and Kyle have become since his birthday. He wondered what exactly happened. then again maybe it was best that he didn't know.

"Happy birthday Man", said Kyle hugging Zan.

Ava hugged him tightly too and smiled. Zan looked around and did the spot the person he was looking for. SHe had called earlier saying she was getting a ride with Michael and he saw Michael sipping his soda but no Serena.

Ava saw him looking around and siad, "She's in the bathroom".

Zan nodded his head and frowned. Zan was at the party for about 30 minutes and Serena stil didn't come out of the bathroom. He was worried but he knew not to push her. she would tell him what was wrong soon. The whole school had showed up for this party. Serena finally made an appearance. SHe walked toward Zan and smiled.

"Hey", said Serena.

Zan looked at her and smiled back.

"You okay?", asked Zan.

"I am now, I have something to tell you, but after okay", said Serena seriously.

Zan nodded his head. They enjoyed the rest of the party. Especially when Tommy almost fell into the cake becasue he decided that spinning around in a circle was a new sport. Zan opened his gifts. Liz and Max alos did too. they got some great stuff especially from Michael who drew them a beautiful painting. It was amazing really. Liz hugged him tightly after that. Michael jsut blushed at the praises. All his classmates were amazed really. They never knew he was so talented. Diane just beamed with pride. So did Amy too. HSe was relaly proud of the man that MIchael has become. Maria just smiled at her gruff man. The party ended at like 3 in the morning and Zna drove Serena home. They walked into her room where she made him sit down.

"I have two gifts for you okay", said Serena.

Zan nodded his head and looked at her. She brought out a small box and gave it to him. he opend it and gasped. It was this diamond plated watch. It was one of those watches that could tell time all over the world. He wanted one so badly when he was younger. Serena asked him why when they were fourteen would he wanted a watch that watch so badly. He told her becasue if he had all the time he could stop time and savor the best moments in life. She smiled at himbut she always remebered that.

"You remebered", whispered Zan.

"Yes I did, It's ironic that we both love time so much", said Serena.

Zan hugged her tightly and kissed her forhead.

"The other gift is kind of big umm lets see", said Serena kneeling in front of him.

Zan looked confused.

"I love you Zan so much and I know that I have ben acting wierd lately and I have a rason for it, umm", said Serena looking into his eyes.

"What is it baby?", asked Zan brushing her tears away that she failed to notice were falling.

"Umm Zna baby, Umm I am", said Serena.

Zan looked at her. Serena couldn't say it. So she showed him. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen and lloked into his yes. He still looked confused until his eyes got big.

"Zan I'm pregnant", said Serena.

Zan's mouth dropped. He blinked and stared at her. Serena was getting worried until she saw the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?", asked Zan.

Serena nodded her head with tears spillign from them.

"Whoooooooooohooooooooooo", yelled Zan picking Serena up and spinning her around.

Serena giggled at his antics.

"I love you", said Zan kissing her.

"I love you both", said Zan.

Serena nodded her head.

"Happy Birthday Zan", said Serena kisisng him slowly. She showed him that not how much she loved him. 


	92. May Madness 2

Chapter 92:

Serena walked into school with a smile on her face. Zan's parents accepted the pregnancy after Serena begged and plead that it wouldn't interfere with his school work. SHe planned like Liz to take a year off. She would take summer classes and winter session to make her a year ahead so she could take a year off. Zan was also doing the same thing so that he could take the following year off when the baby was turning two. It was the same plan as Maria, Micheal, Max, and Liz had. Telling her mother was hard too but surpriseinly her parents took it well. She was happy alot lately.

"Hey baby",said Zan kissing Serena's neck.

Serena giggled at his antics. Zan has been so supportive during this time.

"How's the little one doing?", asked Zan.

"Zan I need to tell you something", said Serena turning around.

"What is it?", asked Zan looking concerned.

Serena put his hand on her stomach. " It's more then one, we changed what is going to happen", said Serena refering to the dream that the shared long time ago showing her in the white room pregnant and her in the white room.

They had only saw that they had one child. Zan smiled but he was still worried. Maybe they had had other children and that child was the latest one in the vision.

"Stop worrying so much", said Serena kissing her forehead.

Michael walked up to them then. He hugged Serena he was happy about their ever growing famiy. Serena told him last night that her and Zan was expecting twins.

"So Zan how did you take the news?", asked Michael taking his books out of her locker.

Zan raised his eyebrows to Serena as to tell her that you told him.

"I know I was excited and I wanted to surprise you and Michael wouldn't tell anyone and don't be mad", said Serena.

Zan shrugged his shoulders saying it was alright.

"Man I'm hungry", said Serena taking out her lunch at the lunch table later on that day.

Liz smiled saying, "Welcome to the club".

Serena smiled. Isabel had a big smile on her face too. She was going to be an aunt again. Serena told everyone about it being two babies instead of one.

"About next year you guys, I have good news", said Serena.

Everyone looked up at this.

"What is it?", asked Max.

"Alright my dad called and since he had mad money stashed up he got this all this huge house in Boston, we do have to pay stuff like electricy and stuff, its a two family home each side contain four rooms, so that each couple will have a room and the ones with kids will have a room will have the extra room", said Serena eating her sandwich.

"Really, that would be so great", said Isabel.

"Yup he told me it was the gift to the baby, he is really into the grandfather thing", said Serena shaking her head remebering the conversation with her dad.

He was so excited about it and not even mad in anyway.

"Man that's amazing, put will our parents still be able to have your house now?", asked Maria.

"Yeah my dad talked to them about it, he is only making them pay a small amount, he said that he wanted to give that money to us you know like mad money for our first few months in Boston, so your dad agree to pay the amount", said Serena.

Maria nodded her head. Zan stared with a goofy smile on his face the whole lunch period. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Kyle nodded his head toward Zan silly expression. Max bust out laughing.. Max understood though. It was still amazing that Liz was going to have his child in exactly a year.

"Zan you alright over there", said Kyle laughing.

"Yeah I'm great", said Zan.

They all knew that Zan was happy about it. He always wanted a family so when he got mom and dad it was like Christmas for him now having a child with the woman that he has loved for most of his adult life was amazing.

"So you guys ready for prom?", asked Maria.

Michael rolled his at this, he was not looking forward to wearing a penguin suit.

"No I am not", said Michael.

"You going", said all the girls at the same time.

Alex bust out laughing at Michael's expression. Zan just smiled. He knew that Serena was going to look great.

"I've never been to a prom", said Ava.

"Its great you get to dress up and dance to romantic songs, and they nominate the prom queen and king and stuff", said Maria. Ava nodded her head. "Dress??", asked Ava horrified.

She wasn't really a dressed up person. Isabel's wedding was even annoying. Serena nodded her head.

"I've never been to a prom neither, did you guys go to your last year?", asked Serena.

Liz looked sad at the mention of prom last year.

"Was it bad or something?", asked Zan.

Max nodded his head and pulled Liz closer to his body.

"She can't hurt us Liz she is gone, and you are my everything", said Max.

Liz smiled and nodded her head. This prom would be better that's for sure.

"Prom was the best night of my life", said Alex smiling wide.

Serena gave him a questioning look.

"He kissed Isabel for the first time", answered Liz smiling at the expression on Alex's face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh", giggled Ava.

Kyle had a faraway look on his face at the mention of prom. He had taken Tess to prom. He had saw the look of pain on both Max and Liz's face. Even though Tess was gone she still had a way of spreading pain. Ava saw Kyle face and kissed him hard.

"What was that for?", asked Kyle.

"It's going to be better this year", said Ava.

Kyle smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah it is", said Kyle looking from Ava to Max and last to Liz.

Liz nodded her head.

"Plus a got a surprise that day too", said Serena smiling.

"What?", asked Alex.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise", said Serena rolling her eyes.

"So it's a possiblity right", asked Serena on the phone.

She planned something a long time ago this prom she promised herself would be better for Liz and Max especially. Serena hung up the phone and started getting dressed to go volunteering at the nursing home.

"Hey where you going?", asked Michael coming in with paint all over his clothing.

"Volunteering", said Serena.

Michael nodded his head. Serena volunteered a the time. She tutored the students in school having a hard time and helped in all those bake sales even though she wasn't part of the group that was organizing the bake sales. Michael asked her why she did it and she would just reply that its fun and it makes her feel good.

"Paint me something pretty", said Serena kissing his forehead walking out of the house.

Michael waved her off and knocked on Serena's door. Zan walked out.

"She left did you talk to the group at school?", asked Michael.

Zan nodded his head.

"Yeah they are in total agreement", replied Zan.

Michael nodded his head.

"THe prom committee asked me to paint the gym and help Isabel who by the way doesn't even go to our school anymore to decorate", said Michael.

"yeah I heard", said Zan sitting down on the table while Michael heated up some food.

The door bell rang and Zan got up to open it revealing Max and Isabel.

"Martha Stewart night?", asked Zan.

Max nodded his head.

"What did Serena cook and Michael for that matter?", asked Max walking into the kitchen.

"Serena cooked rice and chicken, with that potato thing that you like so much Max", said Michael.

Max smied wide at that.

"Where's Liz?", asked Zan.

"She is working now, I'm going to her house later", answered Max getting some food.

Isabel sat down and took a plate for Michael to fill up her plate.

"Alex is working at dad's firm repairing some computer problem they have, and setting up some program or whatever, Alex got a job too did I tell you?", asked Isabel taking a spoon full of rice.

Isabel sighed in contentment. Serena really knew how to cook really well.

"He told me its in Boston working at the school, fixing computers and all that good stuff", said Michael eating from his plate.

"Serena already had a transfer ready for her there too, I have been taking Parlegal classes on the weekends so I can have a job there", said Zan.

Max nodded his head. He had been taken Medical Assisstant classes on the weekends also. Serena found them the classes and suggested that they take them so they would have good paying jobs when they reached Bsoton.

Even though Zan, Max, and Isabel had college trust funds that rest of them really didn't have one. Serena's dad is going to pay hers and Michael has his career painting from the art galleries around town to pay for school. Liz's parents have some saved up and plus her job and the scholarships she applied for was going to help. Kyle's mother had only left her son one thing and that was money for college. Ava becasue she technichally took over Tess's identity. She had received mail saying that Ed Harding her "father", left a large sum of money for her college tution. She wasn't going to take it but Serena talked her into it saying that this was thier last way to get back at Tess. Jim had made sure that they knew that Ava changed her name. Now on her papers read Ava Harding instead of Tess Harding. Jim and Amy promised to help Maria with her college tution but she had gotten a schoarship when she had applied it covered everthing including her books. They were all set to go to Boston by the end of August.

Max, Michael, and Zan talked about thier appending parenthood. They were nervous. They wanted a good job to take care of thier children so that's why when Serena suggested these jobs they were excited, not only it would be great experience for thier career choices but it would also be great money. The house that Langley brought them was excellent also. They could each move in and have a room for thier kids. The bonus was that they could all still stick together. that was important especially with Liz eventually going into Labor signalling the war with Kivar was going to begin. Max was nervous to say the least. Zan and him talked about it. With Serena pregnant nowe he was scared also not only for the others but for his children also. He had more to lose now it seemed.

"Pass the knife Michael", said Isabel while sitting at the table.

Isabel sighed she knew what each one of them was thinking about thier impending fatherhood and the fight that they all knew that they were going to have with Kivar. Sometimes she wished it all away. They suffered so much they didn't deserve this fight. Laurie and Jeremy promised to come down to Boston around the time Liz was supposed to give birth but that didn't stop the fear that Isabe felt at times.

"It will be fine", siad Michael kissing her forehead.

She looked up and noticed the others looking at her at the table. Isabel nodded her head. She hoped so. 


	93. Prom

Chapter 93:

"Hey guys, Martha Stewart night?", asked Serena walking into her kitchen after three hours of volunteering.

She puled up a seat and sat next to Zan. He kissed her forehead. Michael got up and got her a plate. Serena piles loads of food on her plate. She was eating a lot lately. Isabel looked at her and smiled. Serena was going to have a baby. Sh was happy for her brothers. All of them was going to have a family.

"I talked to my dad and he said that they house is finished and it's just waiting for us to fix it up the way that we want", said Serena eating her food.

"So its four rooms to each part of the house right?", asked Isabel.

"Yup", said Serena.

"Alright that could be me and Alex in one room, Ava and Kyle in another, and the last two rooms could be you and Zan and the baby in an adjoining room, we could fix it so it could be connected to your room, in the other part of the house with the other four rooms is Michael, Maria and Michaela in two room adjoining, and the other two rooms adjoining would be Max, Liz and baby Xan, hey are you going to nickname him Xan since we have a Zan present already?", asked Isabel.

"You coud nick name him Xander you know, I'll be Zan and Alex, Alex that way no confusion", said Zan.

"That's a good idea, I'll talk to Liz about it", said Max.

"How are the medical assissant classes going?", asked Serena.

"Its going good, i still don't know how you talked them into letting me take that class even though technicaly I'm not a high school graduate yet", said Max smiling at her.

"I have my ways", said Serena winking at him.

"Me too I'm technically not allowed to take those Parelegal classes neither but I am", said Zan.

"Like I said I have my ways", said Serena.

"Did you find a prom dress?", asked Isabel.

"No I'm making mine", said Serena.

"Making one? You know how to sew?", asked ISabel.

"Yup I picked up the material, I asked for a couple of days off and yup I'm making it", answered Serena.

"Wow, I brought mine its amazing", said Isabel.

The guys sighed when they heard them giggling about Prom.

"Tv?", asked Michael.

Zan and Max nodded thier heads and headed for the living room.

"How is your dress going to look like?", asked Isabel.

"Come let me show you what I designed", said Serena getting up from the table and headed for her room.

Isabel followed. Serena went to her desk and pulled out the long sheet of paper that contained the desgn for her dress. Isabel smiled at it.

"Its beautiful I didn't know you could draw", said Isabel sitting on Serena's bed.

"Yeah only dress designs not paintings like Michael does", replied Serena.

Isabel looked down at the design again.

Note: It looks like the dress that Buffy Summers wore at her Prom in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only its light blue instead.

"You think you could finish on time?", asked Isabel.

"Yup I can I am an alien remeber?", said Serena smiling.

Isabe giggled and went on to talk about her dress which was similiar to the one she wore to thier last prom. Isabel knew that her husband loved the color red so she picked a gown that would literally making him jump for joy. She went with Maria and Ava to buy the dress. Liz and Serena were busy that day so they went by themselves.

Flashback:  
"What do you think about this one?", asked Maria.

Maria held up a light pink dress halter, with a low back. It had a tapered waist and was a bell at the bottom.

"Yeah that's beautiful, you should get that", said Isabel.

She had already chose her dress. It was red ball gown dress with thin straps that crossed all over the back. It went straight down. It was in a word elegant. It was a dark wine red dress. Ava saw the one that she liked. It was a black dress with no back and thin straps held it up. It went straight down and she loved it.

"When is Liz going to get her dress?", asked Isabel.

"She is wearing her mother's dress that she wore to prom, its beautiful, I saw it and Liz always wanted to wear it when she went to prom when we were little girls", answered Maria.

Note: It looks a dress that Marlyin Monroe would wear, its dark blue, bell dress, tapered waist and tube top.

Serena worked hard on her dress. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello", said Serena.

"Oh my god, are you serious", said Serena excited.

She listened and talked to the person for a little bit and when she hung up she had a hug smile on her face.

"Prom is going to be the best day of our lives", said Serena.

May 23rd arrived quickly. They decided that they would meet at the Crashdown to take the limo that the guys hired for the night to the prom. Ava was beyond excited this was her first prom and she was going with the man she loved then life itself. She and Maria dressed in her room.

"Zip up the side for me", said Maria.

Ava walked over already dressed and helped Maria. Ava smiled in the mirror behind Maria. Maria looked up and smiled at thier refelections in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Ava", said Maria smiling.

"You too, my brother is going to drool", replied Ava.

Ava hair was completely blond. She straightened it and pulled some of it back away from her face and those hairs was held together by a beautiful clip that Serena had given her as a birthday present. The rest of her hair was hanging down to her shoulders. Maria's hair was curled in feather bangs like the 80's hairstyle. Her hair was curled outward instead of inward. They heard a knock on the door. Ava walked over and opened it revealing Kyle looking hansome in his tuxedo. He held a corsage opened for Ava. His mouth was gaped open as he stared at his girl.

"Wow was the only thing that manage to come out of his mouth.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", said Ava him gently.

Kyle smiled at Maria.

"You look beautiful Ria, let's go Mom wants to drive to the Crashdown so she could take pictures of us", said Kyle rolling his eyes.

Maria laughed and walked out with her siblings.

Max arrived at the Crashdown with Zan. Isabel was coming with Alex. Serena was coming with Michael. Mr. Parker let the boys in.

"You guys look great", said Nancy Parker already with her camcorder.

SHe took pictures of the boys.

"Liz is almost done, and she looks beautiful", said Nancy walking back up the stairs.

Zan and Max took and seat and Jeff set two chery cokes in front of the boys that had tuxedos on. Isabel and Alex walked in then.

"Wow Izzy you look beautiful", said Zan getting up and kissing her cheeks.

"Thanks bro don't you clean up nice", said Isabel.

Alex sat down next to Max. Isabel sat across from them next to Zan. Max looked up then and his breath caught in his throat. Liz Parker walked in the room. Her hair was piled on top of her head and a few strands of hair came out of the the front of her head. Her dress was beautiful, she wore gloves that matched her dress, she was his Cinderalla. Alex got up and let Max go to Liz. He took the corsage and slipped it on her wrist.

"you look beautiful words can't describe it, wow", said Max.

Liz smiled wide at that Max always knew what to say. She felt beautiful tonight. He walked her towards the others.

"Wow Liz your mom's dress is incrediable", said Isabel.

Liz smiled at Isabel and hugged her. they had gotten close too this year.

"You are beautiful as usual", said Liz.

Alex smiled at Isabel. She wore his favorite color tonight. He when he first saw her gasped. It was a goddess. he told her that and she laughed but was pleased by his compliment. He brought her a corsage that had roses in it. He didn't know that she was going to wear red but he had a feeling thats why he brought the red rose corsage. Kyle, Maria, and Ava walked in then. Everyone said thier hellos. Nancy and the other parents arrived and started taking pictures. Serena and Michael arrived last.

"Hey guys sorry we are late, was having problems with my shoes", said Serena smiling.

Zan lifted up his head and gasped. Serena looked amazing. Her hair was curled and reahced way passed her shoulders. She had small glittery clips in her hair peeking out of the curls in her hair. The dress that she made fit excellent with her body. Zna walked up to her and slipped onto her wrist her corsage. Michael did the same thing with Maria.

"Alright group pictures", said Diane Evans.

The kids groaned but all lined up next to thier dates and smiled as each mother took thier set fo pictures. They took two more group pictures and the parents split them up into girls and boys then couples until finally the limo arrived and they left.

They reached the Prom that was alradt full swing. They moved over to thier reserved table and they put down thier things. Maria dragged a relunct Michael up to dance.

"Ready to dance beautiful", said Max giving Liz his arm to take.

She smiled at him while he lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her up to his body as Phil Collins song In the Air tonight played. Max sang the song softly into Liz's ear.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, i've been waiting for this moment for all of my life, oh lord", sang Max as they swayed back and forth.

Liz joined softly in the singing also. She looked up into his eyes and fell in love again and again with this man. He was her other half the father of her son and the man that makes her believe in love. She smiled at him and pulled his head down for a kiss. He looked up at her questioningly.

"I just love you so much my Max", said Liz.

Max nodded his head and pulled her body closer.

"We finally got to dance to this song", said Max remebering the night of her blind date two years ago when Maria sang this song as he was leaving Liz at the concert.

Liz giggled at that.

"Yeah finally", said Liz.

SHe pulled closer to him. The man that was to be her husband the day after graduation which was ironically the day two years ago where Max learned about his supposed destiny. She thought it was fitting in a way to have him marry her on that particular day. They went to sit down back at the table, where they found Serena sipping on some gingerale. She also was battling morning sickness like Liz was. Zan was sitting next to her kissing her forehead.

"having fun", asked Max sitting down next to them with Liz next to him.

"It's a blast, i'm having a lot of fun", said Serena.

Her cell phone rang them.

"i'll be back", said Serena getting up from the table.

Pam Troy walked up to them then in her barely there dress.

"Hey everyone", said Pam.

Ava and MAria and thier boys came to the table them. Ava jsut stared at Pam's dress if you could cal it that. It was a see though white dress that only covered the important parts.

"Hey", said everyone.

Isabel walked to the table then with Alex. Isabel's eyes bugged out of her head looking at Pam's dress. Zan almost chocked on his drink.

"Hey Isabel", sneered Pam.

She still didn't like Isabel at all.

"Pam", said Isabel trying not to laugh.

Pam walked away then.

"I can't even comment, I'm speechless", said Maria.

"What was she thinking?", asked Isabel shaking her head.

THey talked a litte bit until ten minuted later Serena came on stage. 


	94. PromGraduation

Chapter 94

"Can I have your attention everyone", said Serena smiling.

Everyone looked up at her confused.

"WHat is Serena doing?", asked Ava.

Michael smiled. He knew.

"Alright everyone you know who I am, well anyway, i wanted to thank everyone for how you treatd me since my staty and especially about what happened the last coupe of months, so I wanted to give you something, and also something to my two best friends that had a crappy prom last time, so without farther ado, I present to you, Sheryl Crow", siad Serena smiling as people cheered.

Sheryl and her band came out and she hugged Serena.

"Thanks for coming, I didn't think you would", siad Serena.

"WEll after getting more then 300 letters begging me to coming how could I not", said Sheryl. Serena smiled.

"Can you do me one more favor, can you sing I Shall believe last as the last song, its for my two friends, it's going to be thier wedding song", asked Serena.

Sheryl smiled and nodded thier head.

"HOw are you guys doing out there, class of 2002", yelled Sheryl into the mic.

Everyone screamed while Sheryl began with her song My Favorite Mistake. Serena made her way towards her family who was staring at her in disbelieve.

"Oh my god Serena that's Sheryl Crow", siad Maria in awe.

"I know, I wanted it to be a surprise, surprise!!", said Serena giggling.

They just smiled at her while she pulled Zan owards the front. Max danced with Liz also specially when Leaving Las Vegas came on. It was the same song that they danced to at the club in Santa Fe. It reminded them of the vision Max had recieved about him and Liz jumping out of a van like they had just gotten married. It was a vision of that timeline that was drasitcally changed. Sheryl Crow rocked out the Prom. Througout the night Serena got praises from the whole class. While Sheryl Crow took her break the class President came up to the microphone.

"Sherly Crow oh my god is going to take a break while I annouce the awards tonight", said David.

Everyone took thier seat.

"First award of the night has a tie, Most Talented goes to Maria Deluca and Michael Guiern" annouced David.

Michael and Maria got up to the stage to cheers and got thier trophy. Michael was complianted all night on the beautiful design that he painted on the walls of the gym. Michael smiled a littlel bit while Maria planted a huge kiss on his mouth in front of everyone. David ran down the list of awards to Class Funniest, Class Beauty, etc. Kyle got most athletic. Alex got the most likely to succeed. Ironicly Zan got Class beauty which the guys found to be funny.  
"Alright this year's class king and queen is a couple that we had watched for a while now that has shone us that true love does exists so your CLass Prom King and Queen is Max Evans and Liz Parker", annouced David.

Liz looked up in shock. Max was in a word shocked too.

"GO get your crown, King and Queen its rather fitting don't you think?", asked a smiling Serena.

Liz and Max walked up to the stage and recieved thier crowns. Liz had a big smile on her face. This year's prom was the best one she had ever been too. SHe would remeber it for the rest of her life. They walked back to thier seats.

"Umm we have on more award tonight, its a new category, yeah so we the Class of 2002 have been noticing someone else also, someone who had showed school spirit ven when it was the hardest thing to do, someone who has captived us and captured our hearts becasue of her kindness and her willingness to put others before herself, So we have nominated Serena Langly as Class Sweetheart", said David.

Serena was so shocked she chocked on her gingerale. Zan patted her back and pulled her out of her seat to ger her award. She walked up slowly. She turned around to see her whole famiy smiling at her. Alex gave her a thumbs up. She reached David and thanked him her award.

He smiled at her and said, "You deserve it".

She walked back to her tabled and her family cheered.

"New award huh?", asked Serena looking at them especially Zan who was smirking.

"You deserve it sweetheart", said Zan kissing her gently.

"Will the King and Queen start off the last dance of the night", Sheryl Crow winking at Serena.

Max helped Liz walked to the dance floor.

"Someone told me that this is supposed to be thier wedding song, so hit it", said Shery.

Liz's eyes widen and looked back at Serena who was smiling. Max pulled Liz closer to him as Sheryl's words wrapped around him.

"My Queen", whispered Max.

Liz had tears in her eyes.

"Yes my King", whispered Liz.

They didn't even noticed when everyone else joined around them. They was in thier own universe. Max slid his hand between thier bodies and connected with his son.

"I shall Believe", sang Liz in his ear.

"I love you Max", said Liz.

it was the purest sweetest words ever spoken. "I love you too Liz Parker", replied Max.

Finals week was crazy. They were all dragging through the week trying to end the week. That Friday ended and so did thier torture.

"Thank God it's over", said Maria rolling her eyes.

Isabel had ended hers long time ago, since the second week of May. Max and Liz was the most stressed out especially with thier wedding around the corner. Isabel helped alot and Liz found the perfest dress. They were getting maried not to far from the pod chamber, outside. Everthing was set for the day after graduation.

"Liz you ready for speech?", asked Max the night before graduation.

Liz was thier valedictorian and Serena was the saludictorian. SHe rank second to Liz. Zan was so proud of her. Max was so proud of Liz.

"I am I'm just nervous", said Liz.

"Don't be, you will great I know this", said Max.

Max rubbed her belly until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to his body. He loved her smell. This woman was to be his wife in 2 days Liz Parker would be Liz Evans. God that was a dream coming dream. Max slept with a smile on his face.

"Welcome family, friends, graduates", said Serena beginning her speech.

She kept her eyes on the audience especially Zan and her parents that flew in with Peter two days ago. Her mother was taking pictures like crazy. She ended ehr speech and graduation wnet on.

"Now for our Valdictorian Liz Parker", annouced the princepal.

Liz got out her seat. She kissed Max that sat on the edge of the row. Her mother and the rest of the mothers had tears in their eyes. During Liz's speech she kept her eyes trained on Max.

"So when you go out in the world, whether it be college or getting a job, take a moment to look back at your time at West Roswell, and remember the good times and bad times because it's these moments that shape who you are and who you were then. If i could give you one piece of advice it would be never close yourself off to the possiblites especially falling in love, because you never know you might just find your soulmate, like i did. Reach for the stars and live. Thank you for letting me live amoung you, for giving me a home. Home", said Liz ending her speech.

Everyone stood up and cheered. Everyone was called up.

"Maria Deluca" Maria walked to the stage and heard her parents cheering.

"Max Evans" Max walked up and heard his family cheering.

" Zan Evans"

Zan walked up and got his diploma. Both Serena and Diane Evans had tears of joy in thier eyes.

"Michael Guiern"

Michael made his way up to the stage. He had a smile on his face when he saw Maria mouth the words

"We are so proud of you" rubbing her stomach.

"Ava Harding"

Kye smiled wide at her. Jim and Amy took pictures like they did with Maria.

"Serena Langley"

Serena blushed when she heard Peter scream out her name.

"Liz Parker"

Nancy cried harder while her father took pictures. Max had tears rolled down his face. This woman was to be his wife tommorroow.

"Kyle Valenti"

Ava cheered as did the rest of his family.

"Last but not certainly least Alex Whitman"

THe whole room stood up cheering. Isabel took tons of pictures and cried tears of joy. Mrs. and Mr. Whitman was overjoyed. Thier son had made it. He made it out of highschool safe and sound.

"Class of 2002", yelled Alex throwing his cap in the air. the rest of the class followed suit. Highschool Ended that day and thier new lives began. 


	95. Wedding

Chapter 95:

"Liz sit still would you", said Serena curling her hair.

"I am I'm just excited, sorry", said Liz smiling jumping in her seat.

Today was her wedding day. She brought th perfect dress and Isabel and her girls helped her with everything. They had got the chair seat up by the podchamber where Max was born becasue that was where they were having the wedding. Liz last week asked Zan and Serena to sing at her wedding in the beginning when the whole party was walking in. Maria was her maid of honor and Michael was Max's best man. Max was guilty about since Zan was his brother but Zan told him that he would look at him wrong if Max had not chosen Michael since her was Max's best friend and should be his best man.

"Wow you look beautiful Liz", said Isabel looking over Liz's head and into the mirror that Liz and Serena wer facing.

"Yup I do good work", said Serena in confidence.

She wasn't dressed yet becasue she was helping Liz get ready. Serena put light brown color in her dark brown hair and curled it all over her head. The curls flowed down. Liz didn't realy want a veil so Serena planted small flowers in her hair instead.

"You ready chica?", asked Maria smiling.

Liz nodded her head and smiled big at the thought of finally marrying Max. Ava smiled at Liz's smiling face.

"Girl you are glowing", said Ava planting her hands on Liz's stomach.

"Xander is jumping for joy in there, he is happy his parents are finally getting married", said Ava.

Liz just smiled again holding her stomach and said in a whispered voice, "Hand in there baby me and daddy are going to be together forever". 

She was the one that suggested that they get married near the podchamber. Max was shocked at first but smiled it was perfect.

Meanwhile at the Evans' home a very nervous Max Evans paced his room while his best guy friends laughed at him.

"Max calm down will you", said Alex smiling at Max pacing nervously.

He understood why Max was nervous but it was still fun to watch. All of them stood in Max room while Max mumbled to himself.

"Max buddy it's going to be fine", said Kyle finally sitting down on Max's bed.

Max looked up and saw Zan and the rest them smiling.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yah I know but this is my wedding day to Liz", said Max trying to make them understand.

"WE know Max, it's about time you married that girl, youv'e been in love with her since you were 8 years old, and not to mention previous lifetimes before that", said Michael smirking.

He always found it amusing when Max was nervous.

"Bro chill and sit down and enjoy your last few hours as a man without the old ball and chain, since you know marrying Liz is just a formality since you have been married to that girl for how many years", said Zan.

Max glared at his brother but smiled.

"You ready to sing Zan?", asked Kyle sipping his coke.

"Don't spill that on your tux Kyle", said max.

"Yeah Mom", replied Kyle.

"Yeah I am, but I don't get why Liz wants me and Serena to sing, it's not like they don't have that song on cd or whatever", replied Zan to Kyl'e question.

"She said she likes you guys together singing or something to that effect", said Alex.

"These tuxs are annoying", said Michael pulling at his collar.

"Young man stop that", said Diane coming into the room.

"Mom", whined Michael.

Diane rolled her eyes and looked at Max how seemed to look like he was going to pass out.

"Max calm down you making me feel nervous", said Diane soothing his back.

Max relaxed at that and smiled at her. She always made him feel better. Phillip Evans walked in then.

"HOw are you holding up?", asked Phillip looking at max who was feeling much better now.

"It's time", said Phillip.

Max got up and took a deep breath. Michael patted his pockets to make sure that he had the rings. Zan just snorted when Max had gotten up and almost fell over.

"Not funny Zan", said Max.

"Yeah it is", said Kyle laughing until he saw Diane glare in his direction.

They all waked out of the room and went outside into the limo with Max's parents following them in their car. They reached near the podchamber.

"Wow Isabel and girls did a great job", said Zan looking at the area.

White roses decorated the whole area. Chairs with white chair covers aligned in rows and at the end of each row had ribbons and roses attached to it. The middle aisle had white roses sprinkled on the ground. In the head of the aisle was a hupa decorated in white roses and trimmings and on the side was a small stage built so that Zan and Serena could sing the opening song. Max walked next to the hupa and Michael joined him.

"You ready?", asked Michael looking into Max's amber eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life", said Max.

Michael nodded his head.

"Take care of my sister, Max you both me everything to me so I want you to know that I'm happy for you", said Michael.

Max smiled at his longtime friend.

"Thanks that means alot", said Max.

Michael his head and smiled.

"Well take a deep breath becasue here they come", said Michael.

Max looked over at the stage and saw Serena wink at him. She looked beauitful in her white gown. Liz insisted everyone wear white except for the guys which she insited wore black tux with white box ties. Max shifted his eyes toward the aisle. He saw Ava lining up next to Kyle, behind them stood his sister and Alex. Maria was after them also dressed in a dress similiar to Isabel and Ava. Max looked but still didn't see Liz and her father yet. Max's attention shifted to Zan when he heard the first few bars of Lifehouse's Everything. Zan had his guitar and Serena stood next to him ready to sing her part. Max's hart bounded hard in his chest and took a deep breath trying to get it under control.

Find Me Here Speak To Me I want to feel you I need to hear you You are the light That's leading me To the place where I find peace again.

Zan sang slowly into the microphone. Max let the words wash over him. He felt the words in his body and trembled. Zan plucked the guitar strings. Serena's voice came in the second verse.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

Zan and Serena's voice blended in perfect harmony when the next verse came up. Max looked up and his gasped. There walked down it seemed in slow motion his world. Her hair blew from the slight wind the desert gave. Her face held a smile. She was breathtaking, eternal really.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

The next verse touched something in Max's soul. He knew why Liz picked this song. It fit them perfectly. It was them. You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

Serena's voice caught in her voice. Tears were spilling from everyone's eyes. This was a perfect day. It was 6 pm and the sun was going down. The sun gave the sky an orange and red color. No one could tell where the earth began, it was amazing. How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Max looked at Liz again and felt his breath caught. She smiled at him, tears fell from his eyes. He was shaking with emotion, it was pure and true. He didn't notice the others lining up next to him or feel whn Maria kiss his cheeks. He ony saw her his queen. He felt her everywhere inside him. He knew this was the one. This woman was his match in everyway. Cause you're all I want, You're all I need You're everything,everything You're all I want your all I need You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
Zan looked at Max crying in the front. He knew it everyone felt it. The balance was been shifted. Zan fet this pure love radiating within his body. He was holding Serena up it was so powerful. He didn't fight it he let it consume him as he knew it consumed his brother. Serena looked at Zan and joined in the singing from the hearts and soul. And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Max didn't feel the tears in his eyes or how he was shaking with emotion he only saw her face her beautifu face. He knew it in his bones. This is right. Liz clutched her father's arms and cried silently looking at the man of her dreams. She knew he didn't know he was crying or that he was literally shaking. SHe understood his emotins becasue her own were the same. She felt what he was feeling. And the song the way Zan and Serena was singing it to them, she knew it was right. She didn't tell them that she had her first real vision last week and she saw all of this and how she was moved to tears then too. God she was getting married and she was marrying Max her King and her lover and most of all her soulmate. How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Lifehouse asked the question how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Max didn't know the answer to that becasue god just being around Liz talking to her and being with her was enough to make him tremble, he was always moved by her.

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Nothing could be better then this. Liz finally reached the end of her journey and looked first at her brother who smiled at her and then turned to the man that moved her in ways that she didn't think possible. Max Evans melted her and created her. Max Evans her soon to be husband look at Liz with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. He took her hand and walked over to the priest to begin a new chapter in thier lives. 


	96. WEDDING PART 2

CHapter 96:  
"Who gives this woman away?", asked the priest.

"Her mother and I do", replied Jeff Parker kissing Liz's forhead letting his little girl go.

Nancy Parker nodded her head when she heard Jeff speak up. Tears spilled from her eyes. Her baby girl was getting married but she was happy with Liz's choice. If it were any indiction by the tears in Max's face he loved her daughter more then life itself. Jeff let go of Liz and took his seat.

"We are gather here today to celebrate the union between Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker in marriage. Now let us pray":, said the priest bending his head.

Max still didn't look away from Liz he stared at her until she blushed at his intense gaze. Max smiled at her and brushed the hair away from her face. She smilled at his gestured and took his hand into hers.

"Liz and Max wrote thier own vows and would like to recite them, Liz", said the present.

Liz took the microphone and look into Max's eyes.

"Max, today is the best day of my life based on one fact that I'm marrying you today, my soumate, my everything. Those words seemed to sum up everything I feel about you and everything that you are to me but it just doesn't seem to be enough. I was reading this book on Greek Mythology a long time ago that made me think about what exactly the word soulmate means. You see they believed that man and woman was one distinct being with two heads and four legs and arms and they lived peaceful becasue they were one whole person, but the gods didn't want that so they sent a lightening bolt and split them in half making them have one head and two legs and arms. The gods made them separate and live on the the far corners of the world. They were unhappy and spent the rest of their lives trying to find their partner thier other half really. Well i found mine. Max Evans you are my soul mate my life mate and my other half. Today you complete us. We are being brought to one being that we was once before and for that I am grateful and forever in love", said Liz not taking her eyes away from his.

She brushed away his tears away. Max wiped his tears and took her hand in his.

"Liz I have been in love for as long as I could remeber, it has always been something in me that knew that I could trust you with somethign that i have guarded for a very long time, my heart. It was not even hard to allow you to in there becasue you have always held my heart in the palm of your hand. God I don't know how many times i would sit in my room and dream of the day that I would have you in my life. I would see you like this in my head and I knew all was right with the world. Liz you not only complete me you made me the man I am today. You loved me knowing who I was and sweetheart you made me see you, your love for me has blown away anything that my simple mind could come up with. Liz I love you so much that sometimes I have to take a deep breath becasue you leave me breathless. Life has thrown us some hardships but I don't feel deprived at all I feel lucky. Before you I didn't beleieve in God or mircles but now Liz Parker with you gentleness and your gicing spirit you have given me something to beleive in. Liz you have given me a part of myself that i never knew was missing. Like traditional vows say I will honor you and respect you till death do us part".

Max took Liz's hand and brought it up to his heart that was racing.

"Do you feel that? My heart Liz,, today I give you my heart, my body, my mind, and my soul, I love you forever and a day". Max had tears in his eyes that spilled more when he kissed her hand bringing them up to his lips kissing each knuckle.

" I love you forever and a day" repeated Max again.

Liz nodded her head and tears flowed down her eyes. Her gown which had thin straps holding it up and was a bell shape down on the bottom. Max and Liz brought their attention back to the priest. The Priest nodded his head toward the stage. Max took Liz's hand, after Liz handed her bouquet to Maria. They walked over to the small stage and Liz took a seat next to Max. They had decided to share thier love in song.

"Me and Liz sometimes sing together so we picked this song out hope you like it", said Max.

Max began the first bars of Richard Marx's I' be right here waiting for you. Oceans apart day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop the pain Max sang softly into the microphone. He looked at Liz and smiled again and brushed the curl away from her face. He stroked her cheek and closed his eyes. The sun had gone down and the only lights one were the large torches set up at each corner of the area where the wedding was being held. The light shone on Liz's face. Her voice mixed in with his. 

If I see you next to never How can we say forever

He could see the tears spilling fron her eyes and brushed them away. He took her hand and placed them near his heart. Liz could feel his heart beating fast under her fingertips. They were in thier own world oblivious to everyone and everything around them except one another. 

Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times That it thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you.

"I have waited forever for you Liz, whereever you go, whatever you do I'll be right here waiting for you Liz, because today I a completed finally, my soul has found it's other half", said Max finally ending his vow. Max and Liz walked over to the priest who smiled at them. "Now is there anyone here who has jsut cause why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace".

Everyone looked around and after ten seconds turned thier attention back to the priest.

"Now the rings", said the priest.

Michael handed Max his ring for Liz.

"Now repeat after me Max, I Max take thee Liz in marriage, with this ring I thee wed", said the priest.

"I Max take thee Liz in marriage, with this ring I thee wed", repeated Max, never taking his eyes away from Liz and slipping the simple band that had the simple inscription Soulmate on it.

"Now Liz, I Liz take thee Max in marriage, with this ring I thee wed", said the priest.

"I Liz take thee Max in marriage, with this ring I thee wed", said Liz with tears slipping from her eyes.  
She wasn't the only one. Serena was crying up a storm next to Maria and Ava, even Isabel had tears running down her face. The mothers were damn near hysterical. Liz slipped the ring onto Li'z finger and looked at Max.

"Now by the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico I pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", said the priest.

"Oh yeah", whispered Max pulling Liz's body into his head before dipping his head to take her lips in a heart stopping kiss.

Fireworks blasted in the background due to a little alien power. Max looked up to the sky and smiled. he saw the V formation. It was symboic realy. 2 years ago on this day he learned from his mother about his destiny. Ironic he had a destiny alright just a better one. He was destined not only to be a king but to be the man that made Liz Evans smile in the morning, give her babies and spend the rest of his life making sure she was happy. That was his destiny.  
The reception was a huge success. They danced to their song of course Sheryl Crow's I shall Believe. Michael gave his best man's speech. Which went like this.

"I have known Max since birth really, I was the other child found in the desert that night, I ran scared when I saw the headlights of the car, but whatever, I know Max inside and out, he is my leader in the sense that he protects me and leads and makes me want to be better, he is my brother without the blood, he is the best person I know and the person that is constant in my life. Well Liz i knew Max here had an obsession, I still don't know how she didn't see him staring at her everyday at the Crash Down". Max bushed at that. "Yeah we were not coming in there for the fries. My boy Max here loved her since that day in third grade. Liz you are the only person i know that could make Max lose his iron willed control. You made him human, and in alot of ways Liz you made me human too, emotions and all of that are still not my strong suit but Liz I love you, you knew who we were and still accepted us, you taught me humanity can be pure and true and for that I thank you. Liz and Max you belong together, you hold us together and without the both of you i would we would be lost, so I toast this to you, To Max and Liz, may you have a happy and everlasting love, To Max and Liz", said Michael.

"To Max and Liz", repeated the crowd.

The party lasted for another 5 hours or so.

"Mrs. Evans shall we go now", said Max into his brides ear that was sitting on his lap.

Liz spun around and kissed him.

"Umm to the honeymoon, Max?", asked Liz.

"What?", asked Max.

"Make me scream tonight", said Liz.  
Max moaned and grabbed her hand dragging her from the hall. They were going to have a great honeymoon that's for sure. 


	97. The Honeymoon

Chapter 97:

Max closed the door to their hotel room that their parents gave to them for their honeymoon. It was a suite with a king-sized bed. It was an amazing room decorated with white flowers, Liz's favorite, and lots and lots of burning candles. It was in a word beautiful.

"Well my queen, let us enjoy ourselves", said Max walking towards the bed and carrying Liz that had her wedding dress on.

He placed her on the bed and went to get their suitcase. They were spending a week in LA on their honeymoon. They loved it the last time they were there so they decided to go again. Liz looked around the room and smiled. Max carried the luggage and put them on the chair near the bed. Liz smiled at him and got up to open her suitcase.

"Let me go get changed, okay?", said Liz.

Max nodded his head. Liz took her over night bag into the bathroom that was adjacent to their room and closed the door. Max looked around the room and smiled. This was his honeymoon to Liz, his Liz. He was actually married to his dream-girl. Max got underdressed until he was just in his boxer shorts. He sat down on the bed and waited for Liz. Then he realized that they needed music. He walked over to his suitcase and got the CD he brought. He placed the CD in the player and soft tunes such as Lisa Loeb's How. It was one of Liz's favorite songs beside Sheryl Crow songs. Max was so intent on listening to the song that he didn't even hear Liz come into the room until she cleared her throat to get his attention. Max turned around and his mouth dropped. There stood his wife in a white teddy and white high-heeled shoes looking provocative and sensual all at the same time. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and Max was awed.

"Liz", whispered Max.

It was the only thing that could get past his throat.

He heard Lisa Loeb singing "How does your heart beat, how do you breath", in the background and knew that answer to that question.

It was Liz. She made his heart beat and made him breath. He walked slowly up to her and bent down and picked her up carrying her to the bed. Liz giggled softly into his neck. He placed her on the bed gently and brushed the hair that fell onto her face.

"You are beautiful", said Max caressing her face gently.

"You are too, make love to me sweetheart, join our souls", replied Liz.

Max nodded his head and pulled down the straps of her teddy when he heard Boyz 2 Men's song "I'll Make Love To You" come on. He smiled. It was a fitting song. He looked down at the beauty that is Liz and fell in love all of again. She was his forever. She was his wife. That word did amazing things to him. His heart filled with love and joy. This woman this small woman captivated him in ways he was just now beginning to understand. She was truly one of a kind.

_Close your eyes_

_Make a wish_

_And blow out the candle light_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We-re going to celebrate_

_All through the night_

_Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command   
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

Max bent his head down and tasted her dusty brown nipple. He suckled on them like a starving man. He heard his queen moaning. He looked up while pleasuring her and saw her biting her lower lip and fisting the white silk sheets that were on the four poster bed. He loved watching her look so pleasured. He reached over to the other nipple and with his first finger and thumb he rolled the berry nipple round and round making Liz's whimper out in pleasure and excitement. Max decided that she had too many clothes on and finished undressing her. When Max's mouth didn't return to her nipple Liz opened her eyes and saw Max staring at her body.

"God Liz you are breath-taking, amazing and mine", said Max looking back up at her with the most beautiful amber eyes.

She sucked in her breath and gasped out. He was breath-taking and completely hers. He looked so young with his boyish good looks but was all man with his amazing body and gentle nature. He was her king and she was queen. What could be better then that.

_  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

Max also bent down and removed his boxers. Liz looked down at his erection that stood up proudly against his rippling abdomen and sighed. He was amazing also. Max reached up and kissed her softly. Liz shook her head and flipped them over so she could be on top. Max was amazed at her strength. She smiled and rubbed her dripping cunt against his straining erection making him groan in response. She bent her head down and suckled his nipple making him buck his hips and whisper her name.

"Umm sweetheart I love when you say my name", said Liz licking every ridge in his stomach making him gasp.

He began to lose control when she took her tongue and swirled it around his belly point. Max drove his fingers into her soft her moaning in response. Liz bent down farther and licked the tip of his erection making him moan even louder.

"No baby don't not like this", said Max.

Liz looked up and smiled at him. She nodded her head and crawled back up his body.

She kissed his lip and said, "I want you on top", said Liz.

Max groaned and flipped her small curvy body onto its back. Liz opened her legs and his eyes took in the beautiful site of Liz open and wet and waiting for him to take her. He wanted a taste though. He began by licking the outer lips. Liz gasped and arched her back. He wanted more of a response to he straighten out his tongue and like a small dick he drove into her wet cunt making her gasp and moan loudly. He whole body almost came off the bed.

"Max", gasped Liz still trying to keep her hips from bucking into his face.

Max didn't seem to mind though because he held her hips and tongued her down until Liz screamed out her orgasm.

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx". __

Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go   
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

Max looked down at Liz, that had her head thrown back, and felt pride knowing that he put that look of pleasure on her face. Max could wait though and took his erection and spread Liz's legs wide and slowly inched his way into her waiting body. He gritted his teeth not to cum right there. He felt the contraction of her vagina walls from her previous orgasm and shivered. He pumped slowly taking his time. Liz put her arms around his shoulders and withered in pleasure. She wanted him to speed up but he took his time driving her in slow and long thrusts, driving her crazy with need and want. Max took Liz's arms and held them over her head and Liz brought her legs up to his waist. He was in heaven. He was panting but refused to speed up even with Liz trying to pump harder. He let go of her arms and held her hips. He slowed down her up thrusts and drove in harder but still at a snail's pace.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night   
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

Liz was gasping for air.

"Max please faster god, it feels so god, for me faster", said Liz withering under him.

Max however refused to speed up. He just took her harder. He drilled his erection into her body and he could feel her trying to get to her orgasm but he refused. He wanted her to remember this night their wedding night. __

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life 

Liz arched her back trying to get closer to the intense pleasure that was spreading throughout her entire body. She wanted to cum badly but Max refused to speed up. She knew a way. She licked behind his ear. He shivered.

"God Liz", whispered Max speeding up a little.

Liz did it again until Max started pumping her body harder trying to reach climax. He literally was pumping her off the bed. He wanted her so badly.

"Yes baby that's it, your hitting the spot, ummm Max your so good taste so good, fuck", screamed Liz.

Her orgasm was near she could feel it. With how Max was hit it she knew he was close also. _  
_

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night   
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

_  
_Max and Liz both knew it was going to happen. They could feel their bodies connecting. Max didn't only feel his pleasure, he also felt Liz's god it was beyond good. They the it hit, the waves of intense pleasure, they screamed out it was so painful and pleasurable that they knew they experience that little thing they called the little death.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" both voices blended together . They didn't even notice that they were floating two feet above the bed or the glowing green light that wrapped around their bodies. All they knew was the intense feeling that swept throughout their bodies joining them forever. They fell on the bed and didn't wake up until Max heard Liz screaming in terror. 


	98. Screaming

Chapter 98:

"Liz baby wake up, god wake up", said Max panicking.

He heard the phone ringing and reached over still trying to wake Liz up and said "Hello", into the phone.

"Max god Max it's Serena, she is screaming I can't wake her up", said a panicked Zan into the phone.

"God Michael hold her down before she hurts herself", said Zan in the background of the phone.

"Zan god Liz is doing the same thing", said Max trying to hold his wife's arms down that were moving all over the place

"Max hold on", said Zan.

He heard a beep on the other line.

"Zan god Isabel she wont' stop screaming, and she won't wake up", said a panicked Alex on the phone.

"I know Serena and Liz too, Michael went to check on Maria she was sleeping okay", said Zan

Serena calmed down a bit but she was still screaming a whimpering.

"Alex hold on I was talking to Max on the other line. Actually hang up and I'll call you back and we could have like a conference call", said Zan.

Max was still trying to wake up Liz when he heard Zan's voice come over the phone again.

"Max it's happening to Isabel too", said Zan.

He was worried. This was not good.

"What the hell is going on?", asked Zan.

"Did she wake up?", asked Max.

He was tearing up. He was scared out his mind.

"No she won't wake up it's like their trapped, look Max hold on I'm going to call Alex and we could all talk", said Zan.

Max nodded his head even though Zan couldn't see him.

"Liz baby get up please", said Max crying over his wife.

She was whimpering in her sleep like she was fighting someone.

"Max, Alex is here the same thing is happening to Maria and Ava, Kyle just called Michael, she started screaming about the same time as the other girls", said Zan.

"Max she won't get up", said Zan.

Max could hear the worry in his voice. Serena leaving him is his greatest fear. Serena and Maria were both laying side by side on Serena's bed and were whimpering in pain. They had looks of terror on their faces. God why did this happen now. Things were good. They celebrated Isabel's and Alex's birthdays with a big bash at the club in Santa Fe. All the kids from school came out. Isabel was over-joyed by the love she received. They all decided to take classes over the summer at the University so they could complete college faster. They were pacing their stuff to move to Boston and were in a word happy. They guessed it was too good to be true because whenever they are truly happy something goes wrong.

Kyle drove like a lunatic to Serena's home. He kept glancing back in the backseat to see how Ava was doing. He called Michael to tell him what was going on and he found out it was happening to all the girls. His father knew what was going on and was covering for him with Amy. They were happy for so long now and this had to happen. Max and Liz had flown out to LA the morning after their wedding and it seemed that every time one of them leaves for some kind of trip something bad happens. Kyle pulled up to Serena's drive way and got out of the car and carried Ava into the house

"Zan Michel", yelled out Kyle.

He saw the look of terror on Ava's face and he could feel the panic coming.

"In here", yelled out Michael.

Kyle walked into Serena's room and looked at the scene in front of him. Alex had brought over Isabel and he was holding her on his lab looking lost. Zan was still talking to Max on the phone and Michael was trying with no hope to wake up Serena and Maria.

"Alright what the fuck is going on", said Kyle sitting on a near by chair with Ava in his lap.

He soothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. That calmed her little. Kyle got an idea.

"We have to connect with them, get into their dreams", said Kyle.

Zan turned around at that.

"I don't know how to dreamwalk that's Isabel's realm you know.

"We can do it though we have connected before", said Kyle.

He looked at Ava and felt nothing but fear coming off of her. Zan had put Max on speakerphone.

"I think Kyle is right", said Max.

Kyle moved his chair closer to the bed and took Serena's hand. Michael got the picture and connected Maria and Serena's hand together and took and hold of Maria's hand. Alex moved closer and grasped Michael's hand and Isabel's hand. Zna took a hold of Isabel's other hand closer the circle.

"What about Max and Liz?", asked Alex.

"WE are connected distance won't change that, let's begin", said Zan.

They all cleared their mind and closed their eyes letting their breathing even out. When they opened their eyes again they saw what exactly made the girls scared there stood in front of them a man that they thought had died.

"Nasedo", whispered Max.

"Welcome King Zan to my nightmare", said the man with a sneer.


	99. What do you want Nasedo?

Chapter 99:

"What is going on here", said Michael seething with anger.

This man that was supposed to be dead a man that betrayed them was hurting his family.

"Rath always the impatient one", said Nasedo.

"Ava are you alright?", asked Kyle looking at his girlfriend that seemed trapped with the other girls in this giant blue bubble.

"Kyle", sobbed Ava.

Kyle got angry at that. This fucker had hurt his girl, he would pay for that.

"Cameron don't even try it, there is a reason for this", said Nasedo looking at the male memebers of the group.

"Like what hurting my wife and sisters are not going to earn you brownie points, we will make sure you die properly this time", said Alex clenching his fists.

Zan and Max seemed the most angry out of all of them.

"Let them go now or I'll make sure you get the punishment a person accused of treason gets", said Max.

"Fuck that shit, look you fucking asshole, let them go I'll snap your shapeshifting neck", said Zan.

"Those are my choices?", asked Nasedo laughing.

"Now", barked Max.

"Hold on, I will let them go under one condition", said Nasedo.

"Fuck that let them go", yelled Michael moving to stand in front of the man.

"If anything happens to them you will now why they called me Rath", said Michael.

Nasedo looked at the yonug man and winced.

"Why should we help you becasue of your deal with Kivar, Tess killed me, stole Liz's baby, and Max, Michael, and my wife could have been walking into a death situation", said Alex.

"WHat are you talking about?", asked Nasedo looking confused.

"Zan he doesn't know, trust me", said Serena.

Zan looked at her confused.

"THe deal that Tess was talking about he never made, he never knew that she was contacted by Kivar to deliever them over, the man you saw die in your room that night was one of Kivar's men, Nasedo has been trapped in this nightmare for all that time, he didn't know of Tess and Kivar's deal", said Liz.

Maria and the other girls nodded thier heads.

"Then why trap you in here, you wre screaming", said Max looking at his wife.

"He was showing us what Kivar has been doing to him we felt what he felt", said Maria.

"How do we know this is not a trick", said Kyle not trusting that man at all.

"Let them go now", said Zan.

Nasedo sighed and the blue bubble dissolved. The girls ran to thier mates. Serena hugged Zan and looked back at Nasedo.

"You earn trust that's why they don't trust you", said Serena.

"I know, I want out of here, I can't betray you, I have been trapped in here since Tess was 9 years old, look that man you saw is not me, I can prove it", said Nasedo.

"Okay we will give you a chance but if you betray us we will eliminate you", said Zan pulling Serena closer to his body. Serena sighed into his chest, what she saw from Nasedo's head made her shudder.

Nasedo stood in the middle of the room and lifted his arms and started chanting. He opened a connection with the guys in the room showing them his years of torture that Kivar inflicted him with in this "mind bubble" that he was trapped in. He showed them all the pain and years of trying to cry out to them with no help. The shot that he had was when Kivar decided to torture Serena in her sleep and since he was connected with Kivar by pain he invaded the connection and contacted Serena. Tonight was his other shot becasue when Liz and Max made love she opened herself to a connection and as a result Serena who had connected them especially the girls so strongly together he got the opportunity.

"Now you know", said Nasedo letting go of the connection.

The vision was so strong the boys stumbled back gasping for breath. Nasedo fell to the ground and took a deep breath.

"He even cut off the connection between me and Kal, I couldn't reach him, I tried I just couldn't", siad Nasedo.

Max looked up at the the man. He looked broken but he still didn't trust him. He needed more proof. He wasn't willing to let him out and Nasedo betray them of something.

Nasedo must have sense this when he said, "I know you don't trust me, but the imperative in my head won't let me betray you".

Max sighed.

"What do you think guy?", asked Max looking at the group.

"I don't know", siad Michael.

Thy had a protector already Kal was there for them especially now, trusting was still something he could'nt do.

"I trust him", siad Liz.

Michael looked at her and sighed. Zan looked at Serena and she also nodded her head. Kyle lookd at Ava and she also gave her approval. Isabel nodded also. The guys knew they could trust the girls judgement.

"Fine they trust, but I don't look the imprative we are going to check with Kal about it, to make sure that it's working, now how do we get you out of here?", asked Max.

"You pull me into your connection pulling me out of here", siad Nasedo.

Max nodded his head and everyone clasped hands and pulled themselves as well as Nasedo out of the dream field. They all woke up and saw Nasedo laying on the ground. Max somehow with Liz was also in Serena's room.

"Wow that is freaky what are you guys doing here?", asked Maria.

Max looked at Liz and shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know we will drive back to LA anyway Serena call your dad", said Max pointing at Nasedo who was just getting up.

Serena nodded his head.

"Serena it's 3:00 in the morning this better be good", said a sleepy Kal.

Serena explained what happened and Kal replied, "I'm on my way".

"He is coming", said Serena .

the others nodded thier heads. Kal must have broken every traffic law becasue he showed up at thier house at 6:30 that morning. Kal walked in and found Nasedo a man he never thought he would see again sitting in his daughter's living room.

"Nasedo", gasped Kal.

"My god", siad Kal again.

"It's really you, the other man was an imposter, my god", said Kal.

Nasedo got upand hugged his long time friend.

"There is something else, I believe Kivar is getting strong, I feel him", said Nasedo after they all sat down in the living room.

They had called the Evans and Jim Valenti and explained to them how this was the real Nasedo. They were worried at first but calmed down when they were explained everything.

"So this girl Tess must have been contacted around the time you disappeared", siad Diane sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, but I believe Tess was always evil, even as a child she showed me that, look I'm nto the most caring man in the world I wasn't programmed to be I was programmed to serve, so I had to listen to her becasue technically she was queen", said Nasedo taking the cup of coffee doused with lemon that Serena placed in front of him.

"You know something I always wondered why didn't Kivar and his people kill you guys when you were yonuger in the pods I mean it would have been easier then , unless they wanted something", said Kyle also taking the cup of coffee that Serena offered.

"Max's heir", siad Isabel.

"But why", asked Liz.

"To use the heir as a puppet becasue even though Kivar ha you throne many people rebelled against that, so if he had Max's heir on the throne then it would make the rebels shut up, they must have had a seer on thier side to know that Tess would be like Princess Avaria and betray us again", said Serena.

"Maybe they contacted that bitch long time ago, excuse my language, I had sense that Tess had always been evil for real", said Maria.

"This was planned before any of you hatched, this was Princess Avaria's plan with Kivar, they knew that Callie you Serena and Amelia you Liz was planning to clone us", said Isabel shocking them.

"Yes it makes sense, I mean why else would Tess be adament about fullfilling this supposed Destiny, she needed to it was an order from Kivar, Vilondra must not have been in on the plan though becasue she killed Avaria", said Alex.

"True it makes sense Lonnie loved Kivar even at the cost of hurting her family, but Kivar had another agenda he wanted not only the crown but also to destroy King Zan's line", siad Ava.

"My god this is so corrupt", said Kyle.

Kal nodded his head.

"heavy is the head that holds the crown, when you have power there is someone always trying to get it", said Kal.

Nasedo who was silent all this time spoke up, "But then who did he love, Avaria or Lonnie.  
"Neither he loved himself and those two were stupid enough to fall for it", said Zan with some bitterness.

"What are you going to do now Nasedo?", asked Liz.

"I don't know, maybe visit River Dog it's been a while since I have seen my friend", said Nasedo.

"You still connected to Kivar right?", asked Alex.

"Yeah why?", asked Nasedo looking at the young man.

"Because you could tell us when he is going to make his show and how to stop him", answered Alex.

Max's eyes widen at that.

"I know it's around the time that Liz is going to give birth but I need a specific time we need to be prepared", said Max pulling Liz into his lap kissing her softly.

"Wait if your connected to him isn't he connected to you and now us?", asked a worrid Maria.

"No He can't connect with me becasue of where he is and no he can't connect with you, I just feel him like energy not really seeing him and feeling like a man", answered Nasedo.

"He is not a man, he is an animal a monster", said Serena.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Look why don't you stay at the reservation live there shapeshift and when we need your help we could come get you", said Zan.

Nasedo nodded his head.

" That's cool I loved it there anyway they wre more open minded then most people about aliens", siad Nasedo getting up.

He reached the dorr and said, "Thank you for saving me, I won't let you down" walking into the sun light.

"You pinned the tracking device on him?", asked Alex.

"Yup and the monitoring device so we'll know if he will betray us", answer Kal.

"That is an excellent idea, if he isn't evil he will be a great ally", said Max.

"Alright you two go with dad back to your honeymoon I'll see you in a week for Summer Session classes in UNM okay", said Serena pushing them out of the door later on that day after Jim and their parents left.

"Alright Alright", siad Max.

Serena smiled and closed the door. She went to her room and found Zan asleep kissing him on the forehead she began packing her clothes they were moving to Boston in three months but there was so much things to do. Serena sighed and rubbed her belly hoping that everthing worked out for them in a new city.

"Boston here we come", said Serena outloud. 


	100. Boston Here WE Come

Chapter 100:

Living in Boston has been a great experience for the group. They settled in well during the month that they were living in the growing city. Liz and Max had already informed her parents about her inpending motherhood. They were angry at first but calmed down when they explained their plans. Max had gotten a job at a hospital with Serena as a medical Assistant and with the summer classes they took and the winter session classes that Liz will take he can take a year off for her and the baby, Max will work Part-time to help her then. Since the house they lived in was payed up for by Kal and plus the extra money they got from Amy and Jim from buying the house at a cheap and reasonable price it will help them with extra household expenses. Maria also broke the news to her mom who now was a mother for the second time to a beautiful baby boy named Anothony James Valenti keeping the name James always in the family. Her mother even though a little mad also understood and supported her daughter. Liz walked into her house unlocking the door to see Michael doing homework in the living room.

"Hey bro", said Liz kissing her forehead.

"Hey Liz I cooked so get something to eat", said Michael not lifting up her head.

She nodded her head and went to get a plate of food. She was eating more then ever now. Today was October 1st and she was already tired. Working parttime at the lab and going full time and overloading credits so she could take that years off made her tired. They were all tired really. Having jobs and some of them being pregnant somtimes took a toll on them. Morning sickness was also kicking thier asses especially Serena. She had so bad lately. Zan was always worried. Serena had to assure him that it was normal.

"Hey baby", said Maria coming home from school.

"Hey Maria", said Liz coming into the living room with pounds of food on her plate.

"Hey chica, oh Michael this morning i forgot to tell you that Mr. Washington from the art gallery called and he wants to set an appointment to exhibit it at the museum her in Boston", siad Maria smirking.

Michael's eyes widen and shouted and grabbed Maria kissing her hard.

"Really", asked Michael.

"Really, baby you are making it ", siad Maria.

Liz smiled at her brother and hugged him also.

"We need to celebrate", said Liz.

"Hey anyone home?", asked Ava walking in on their side of the house.

"Yeah we are in the livingroom.

"Hey I thought you were at work?", asked Maria.

Ava walked as a bartender at the bar near thier home.

"I got off early slow night", said Ava sitting down.

"I heard yelling what's going on?", asked Ava.

They told her about Michael's job offer. She ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you", said Ava.

They went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"We can celebrate this Friday, everyone seems to be off from work then", said Liz yawning.

"Babe why don't you go lie down you must be tired", said Ava sipping her soda.

Liz nodded her head and went to her room but before she stopped in front of the nursery that would be housing her son. Max and the others helped her make it an adjoining room to connect it to her and Maz's bedroom. It was beautiful thanks to Isabel's decorating abilites. it was totally blue with clouds on the ceilings and walls, space ships also were handing as a mobile over the crib that Max brought her. Everything was ready for Zan. Maria's nursery was jsut as night but painted by Michael. Stars decorated the whole room, and also the others helped the nursery room be connected to Maria and Michael's bedroom. In each room was a bathroom and out in the hallway was a main bathroom. Liz sighed and went to lie down on her king sized bed that Ma insisted on getting. Liz slept for almost 2 hours when she felt something brushing her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the man that she loved like no other.

"Hey", whispered Max kissing her softly.

"Hey yourself, when did you get home?", asked Liz.

"Almost an hour ago, Maria told me you were tired and went to sleep, you still look tired are you sure you alrigt baby?", asked Max looking at her concerned.

"Yeah I was just a little tired that's all, how was your day?", asked Liz.

"Fine, tiring I just wanted to get home to my wife", siad Max smiling.

Liz smiled too. She kissed him softly.

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat then we can make love", said Liz.

Max groaned but got out of bed. Liz pulled over her body and put her slippers on. They walked downstairs and saw the others sitting in the living room watching tv. Kyle looked up.

"Hey you guys", said Kyle.

Isabel and Alex looked up and smiled also. Serena was laying on Zan's lap. She was sick again. Ava was eating her popcorn. Micheal and Maria were in the kitchen getting extra snacks. It was a normal thing to see each other like this at night when everyone came home from work or school. They would either be at Liz, max, Maria, and Michael's part of the house, or Zan, Serena, Ava, Kyle, Alex, and Isabel's part of the house. Serena also had a nursery for her babies that was connected to her and Zan's room that Michael and Isabel decorated. She loved to sit in the rocking chair that each of them had from going shopping and dream about when she would hold her babies in her arms. Liz got some more food that Michael had made before and walked into her living room taking a seat with the rest of them. They discussed their day and school.

"Man I got this professor who is riding my ass man she is tough", said Alex.

"Yeah I got one of those", siad Max rubbing his tired eyes.

Serena got a strange look on her face and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Morning Sickness", said Zan getting out of his seat to go help his fiance.

"Well I got to go to work", said Kyle getting up.

He worked at night as a security guard. He was going to take the test for the Boston Police Department in December. Now he was trying to get his degree in Criminology. Ava stood and kissed him softly.

"Be careful", said Ava concerned.

She hated the type of job he did but she also was proud of him also.

"I wil, later guys", siad Kyle.

"Ava wait for them to walk you home", siad Kyle.

Ava rolled her eyes. Thier house was right next door stuck together and he was worried.

"yeah yeah", answered Ava.

Serena walked back to the livingroom followed by Zan.

"Babe you alright", said Maria soothing her back.

"Yeah this morning sickness is named wrong, its not only in the morning i get it I get it all day", said Serena.

Liz laughed at that.

"Yeah I know, it's a bitch but it will pass", said Liz speaking from experience.

"I know", said Serena sitting back down on Zan's lap.

Zan stroked her hair until her felt her calm down.

"WE are going out on Friday right? What time?", asked Isabel.

"Around 8 Kyle is not working so it's no problem and the rest of us should be off from work by then", said Ava.

"Has anyone heard from Nasedo?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah I spoke to him yesterday, he is living on the reservation with Riverdog, he helps them with whatever they need, I think he likes it there, anyway, he hasn't felt Kivar except in the usual way, so it means that he is still where the hell he is", siad Max.

"I still don't trust that man", said Zan.

"Zan he is fine, besides me and Liz's empathic powers have gotten stronger and I don't feel evil within him", said Serena.

All thier powers have had a power boost. They all came to the conclusion maybe that the power boost was a way to help with with Kivar. They still had no idea how baby Xander was going to defeat Kivar. Jeremy called and still couldn't find information from the Company. They were all at a lost with that. Jeremy promised that when Liz was in her last month that him and Laurie and the rest of the Company was going to come to help anyway they could. Max hoped that was enough. 


	101. Boston Continued

Chapter 101

"Serena my dad is on the phone for you", siad Zan handing her the telephone.

"Hey Dad, what's up?", asked Serena.

She called Phillip Dad now on his insistance since she was going to be his daughter in law anyway. Maria and Liz got that invitation also.

"Yeah Rena it's about the settlment with the Caravans they decided that they would go to court, they didn't want to settle", said Phillip in a tired voice.

Serena clutched the phone.

"Are you serious", asked Serena.

"Yeah unfortunately, you have to come to court dates, I told them about you living in Boston and they said that you had to only appear in court twice. Once before the Thanksgiving break and once before the Christmas break", said Phillip.

"God they know something Dad why else wouldn't they want the settlement?", asked Serena.

"I don't know Rena, you know I'm going to fight them as hard as i can, don't worry", said Phillip.

They talked a little bit more and then hung up. Zan looked at her and with no words hugged her closely.

"What about out wedding?", asked Serena.

They had decided to get maried on Christmas Day in New York, in a church in Manhatten that Serena was baptized in and that church was the church she prayed that she woulld find Zan again.

"We are getting married now matter what", siad Zan hugging her.

"Let's get you something to eat", said Zan.

"Can't hold down food what saltines", siad Serena pouting.

Zan nodded his head and lead her to the kitchen. Isabel was doing her homework and so was Alex at the kitchen table. Serena sat down.

"What's wrong?", asked Alex after seeing Serena's face.

Serena told them about the phone call.

"Rena it will be fine, dad will take care of it", siad Isabel.

Serena nodded her head and ate her saltines and gingerale. Kyle walked in then from class.

"Man that forensics class is hard", said Kyle.

He was taking a full course load this semester as well. They didn't know what would happen so they wanted to get as much college courses out of the way.

"You passing though, how was the test today?", asked Zan.

"It was cool thanks to Max, Liz, and Serena the science whizes here", answered Kyle.

"Thanks", said Kyle.

"No problem, it was mostly Liz though she is more into the bio which helps more", said Serena.

"Well you great at Chemistry which helps too", answered Kyle.

Zan was a political science major as well as working as a paralegal in a law office downtown Boston. Alex was all about the computers he already had a job fixing computers in the school. Ava walked in then with her bok bag over flowing with her accounting books. She was a doouble major, accounting and business. Math was Ava's thing mainly. She sat down with a sigh.

"Tired?", asked Zan.

"Yeah think these classes are hard especially the accounting classes", said Ava.

SHe wanted to get the accountant classes over with so she could get a job at the law firm that Zan was working for. She needed a better paying job. Kyle came up to her and kissed her forehead making her sigh.

"I made some food want some?", asked Serena.

Ava nodded her head. Zan got up and got Ava a plate. Ava dug in the rice and chicken that Serena made and sighed.

"How are you psychology classes going Iz", asked Kyle.

"Its cool I love it actually and my job at the daycare in the school", said Isabel.

She wanted to be a child Psychologist.

"Hey guys", said Maria walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Ava.

Zan got up and got her a plate of food which she smiled at when he set it in front of her. Maria got a job at a music school teaching kids how to play the guitar. It wasn't the best paying job in the world but it was amazing. She also had a second job singing at the club that Ava worked for. Ava had acutally gotten her that job.

"Where's Michael?", asked Isabel.

"He is at home in one of his painting moods, he was on a painting rampage because his opening debut is next week and he needs one more painting to finish his collection", siad Maria.

"You all are going right?", asked Maria.

"Yup I wouldn't miss it for the world", said Serena.

Everyone else nodded thier heads and continued with their homework and conversations.

"Today I'm passing you back your tests, some did very well some not so much, use office hours", siad Professor Welsh.

Liz looked at her paper and smiled A- in red on the top. She collected her books and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Max, Zan, and Serena for lunch. She spotted her husband and smiled.

"Got an A", siad Max smiling.

Liz nodded her head smiling. It was December 1st. They had gone home for Thanksgiving and it was a battle for Serena. She sat in court and heard the lies that came out of the Caravan's mouths blaming Serena for her son's sucide. Everyone in the court didn't beleive them though but what shocked everyone the most was when Mrs. Caravan accused Serena of having powers and beign an alien. Serena almost died from shock.

"Prove it", said Serena outloud.

Blood Tests were taken and everything according to them came back human. Serena knew this becasue she was mostly human except for the size of her cerbereal cortex. Serena was nervous though. SHe was convinced that Mrs. Caravan knew something. She was right when she saw thier nephrew Agent Brooks walk into the court room. Ava and Serena shook from fear. The others were confused at first until they saw him with his cold blue eyes staring at Serena. Zan held Serena tightly after that. They didn't make an obvious expresions not to lead him on. This man was supposed to have had tortured Ava and Serena in the whiteroom.

"GOd Zan he is here he exists", siad Serena.

She had hoped when the future had changed that he would go away but that was not the case. THey had to deal with him one way or another. Serena was more scared because this was the man in her vision that had try to kill her babies. Serena still had nightmares about that. Zna held her closer and promised to protect her with his life. Serena calmed down a bit but she was still scared to be alone. That's why they always had lunch together now.

"Ready for the bg day", asked Liz smiling.

Serena had a huge smile on her face. She was going to marry Zan in 24 days. Isabel planned everything perfectly. SHe wanted this badly. Her dad was going to fly in as well as the Evans and Jim and Amy Valenti, the Parkers, the Whitmans, and her mom and brother.

"Yeah I'm ready, I've been ready", said Serena hugging Zan.

It is going to be a great day. Hopeful nothing bad is going to happen. Max rubbed Liz's now slightly curved stomach. he found her to be sexy like this.

"Max", giggled Liz.

They were enjoying their lunch so much that they didn't even notice the cold eyes of one Agent Brooks. 


	102. Plans

Chapter 102

"God I feel so fat", said Liz pulling her t-shirt over her growing belly.

Serena's wedding was in three days and she had to keep getting Isabel to alter her dress so she could fit in it.

"You are not fat, your pregnant and beautiful", replied Serena sitting in Liz's bedroom making a check list of everything that she had to do before her big day.

Her parents were coming in tonight and were staying at a hotel. Peter had Christmas break anway and would not be missing school.

"Actually I have an idea, how would you like to pose for me, like pictures of you when you pregnant", asked Serena looking at Liz changing her too tight shirt again.

"You need maternity clothes Liz, more of them", siad Serena.

Liz sighed and said, "I know i ave to go shopping for that, my waistline sure isn't getting smaller", said Liz.

"How about the pictures, after my wedding I will take this beautiful pictures fo you and Max in different poses and Maria would like to do that, I'lll put them in an album so you could see how beautiful you really are", said Serena.

Liz smiled and replied, "Alright you have a deal", Liz sitting down on her king sized bed.

"What do you have left to do?", asked Liz.

"Just the flowers that have to be placed in the church we are flying on my father's jet tommorrow and are staying at a hotel in New York, everyone is ready, Maria has complaining about her size too, but you girls look beautiful pregnant you have a glow and I know Michae and Max sees that", said Serena.

Liz smiled at her sister. Serena also knew what to say to make her feel better.

" Are you nervous?", asked Liz getting up to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Serena followed her and saw Max and Ava sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey baby", said Max getting up and kissing his wife.

He loved how she looked. Her breasts were fuller and her hips were rounder and he got hard every time her looked at round stomach signaling that this was where his son lay. It was the most erotic feeling in the world. Liz sexual drive increased she was always craing him not that Max minded one bit. Liz smiled at her husband and kissed him back softly.

"Hey Ava", said Serena sitting down.

Serena had come over to Liz's side of the house to talk to her about her wedding becasue all the girls on her side were asleep. Finals week was in a world a bitch for them. They studied hard that week and worked to get the holiday off from work. It was hard too since they didn't hav that many benefits at work yet since they have only worked there for a couple of months but somehow they pulled it off.

"Serena still going over that list, Izzy got everything under control don't worry, everthing is going to be fine", said Ava looking at her sister who looked stressed.

Serena sighed and smiled, "You right, i need to stop worrying", siad Serena as Zan walked into the kitchen.

Zan kissed her forehead and went to the fridge to get some orange juice. He sat next to Serena and grabbed the milk off of the table and poured it onto his cereal.

"Hey Zan", said Max looking at his brother that hadn't said a word to them yet.

Zan nodded his head and continued eating. Liz looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong Zan?", asked Liz.

Zan looked at Serena who was laughing next to him and glared.

"I'm guessing you know what's wrong", said Ava.

"She won't sleep with me until we get married", replied Zan pouting.

He was horny and his girl refused to sleep with him until the wedding night. It wasn't fair. At his response everyone at the table bust out laughing. Serena looked at him and kissed him softly.

"Awww poor baby I'll make it up to you, come on baby you know if we wait it will be so worth it", siad Serena.

Thank God she wasn't in heat or she wouldn't be able to keep the commitment that she had with herself about no sex until honeymoon atleast for this wek. Zan still pouted at her while he ate his food.

"Man that's rough", said Max that had Liz sitting on his lap rubbing her stomach.

God he loved her body like this. Liz picked up on his thought and smiled. She noticed that Max wanted to have sex more often now then ever before. She knew he found her to be sexy even though she didn't think so. isabel walked in then with her textbooks that she had not sold back to the school yet.

"Good morning all, man today was insane at the book store I didnt even get to sell my books back", said Isabel taking a seat next to Zan who was still pouting.

the telephone rang then. Max grabbed the cordless.

"Hello", said Max.

"Hey Nancy yes I'm fine how are you, yeah she is here let me get her", siad Max passng the phone to Liz.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm fine yeah mom I have been taking my vitimins yeah I have been getting plenty of rest Mom!!", said Liz in a sigh.

She continued to talked to her mother for ten minutes before she hung up. She rolled her eyes at Max who had a smirk on his face. He knew about Liz mothers worrying ways when it came to her only daughter that was having her first grandchild. Max just smiled and kissed her softly. Michael walked in then carrying his canvas. He went to the fridge and got his juice and grunted a hello to everyone and left.

"He is in one of his painting moods again", said Liz.

everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Everyone by now was used to Michael eratic moods when he was painting. They knew he wanted to concentrate and knew not to distrub him in any way. Maria always did anyway especially with her mood swings. Micheal could not to play the moody painter card with her. Kyle was working a double shift today so he could be off for the wedding. Ava missed him this morning. They would always make love before he left for work or school. That's why she came over she was feeling lonely this morning and since Alex was at work and everyone else was at Liz's house she went over. SHe was never this dependent on a guys before but with Kyle all her all rules went out the door. He made her feel things and made her feel safe something she had always craved and needed. Ava turned her attention back to the people at the table her family and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?", asked Serena looking at her sister that had this goofy grin on her face.

"Nothing just enjoying the day", replied Ava.

"Yeah enjoying me suffer", said Zan still pouting.

"Zan grow up", said Isabel.

She knew about Serena's rule for this week.

"God Serena you are cock blocking", said Zan pulling her down into his lap trying to get closer to her.

Serena just giggled in repsonse and kissed him softly. He groaned in protest when she moved away. She rubbed against his obviouse hard on before getting up. Zan smacked her ass hard at that making her yelp.

"Zan come on save that foreplay for later when I'm not in the room you know your sister who really doesn't want to think of her brothers having sex", said Isabel with a disgusted look on her face.

Zan didn't even hear her speech becasue he looked ready to pounce on Serena who was rubbing her sore behind.

"Zna that hurt", said Serena still rubbing her sore behind.

Ava just laughed at their antics.

"That's what you get for cock blocking", said Zan with a smirk on his face.

Serena smiled and reached over and ran her fingers over his hard on and smiled with he groaned. She rmoved her hand and ran out of the kitchen.

"Serena", yelled Zan running after her.

They heard Serena giggled and Zan growling. Max and Liz laughed while Isabel looked disgusted at her brother's antics.

"They are so nasty sometimes", said Ava smiling.

"Sometimes?", said everyone looking at Ava with a look that said that where have you been for the last year an a half.

Ava raised her hands up in mock defeat.

Everyone flew out to New York and were staying at a hotel near the church were Serena and Zan would get married the next day. Tonight they were having their bachlor and bachlorette parties.

"Oh yeah", said Kyle looking at one of the strippers gyrating on the ground next to him.

Zan was getting a lap dance which he was enjoying because mainly he was thinking about Serena during that time. Max smiled at his brother who looked like he was having the best time. Alex stuck a dollar down on the girls g-string and she whispered thanks to him.

"Wow", said Alex.

"Having fun Zan", asked Max who was also getting a lap dance.

"Oh yeah, Serena hs got to give me one of these lap dance things on our honeymoon she owes me for making me wait a whole to get at that if you know what I mean", said Zan clutching the chair underneath him while the pretty stripper pressed her ample cleavage in his face.

Max nodded his head. He knew that his brother was in a word frustrated sexual he would probably tear Serena's clothes off after the wedding. Max on the hand have not been having that problem becasue Liz was a sexual animal as of late. He closed his eyes and remebered last night when he came home to find a very naked Liz pleasuring herself on thier bed.

Flashback Nc-17:

Liz looked up at Max who just walked into the door and sighed and rubbed her clit harder. She thrust two more fingers into her dripping cunt and arched her back.

"God Liz", moaned Max who was already hard as rocks.

"Max god baby I need to be fucked and hard no stopping until I come", moaned Liz thrusting her fingers harder into her body.

SHe shuddered at the pleasureable feeling. Max walked over to the bed and grabbed her legs pulling her body to the edge. He opened her legs wider and saw the juices running out of her cunt and onto their bed. He heard her moaning and moaned himself. He stuck out his tongue and licked her clit in slow motion making her arch her back.

"God Max need god", siad Liz moaning and thrusting harder.

She couldnt get her orgasm though and she was frustrated. She pulled her hands out of her cunt and pushed Max's head back surprising him. She leaned over and kissed him softly before turning her self onto her stomach and kneeling in front of him. She thrust her fingers in her cunt again and moaned. Max was taking off his pants and boxers when he heard her moan. He looked up and saw her looking back at him with nothing but lust in her eyes. Her round belly that held thier son brushed the sheets and he could clearly see her swollen pussy lips. He groaned but what made him groan even more was the next words out of her mouth.

"Max mount me and ride me like I know you can, fuck me until I can't move, mount my back make me yours", said opening her lower lips for him.

Max licked his lips and did as he was told he mounted her and pounded into her. She screamed out in extasy and said the most dirtiest and offensive words ever spoken but it just turned Max on more. She called out his name telling him that this was the only pussy he would need in his life. It was the most mind blowing erotic night of Max's life. It was dirty and hard and he couldn't get enough of it. They screwed like rabbits for hours on end. when they finally stopped he did as Liz told him he couldn't feel a thing anymore his whole body hurt, but Liz wasn't done she sucked him off into another orgasm and made him see stars shit he was sure he saw God. He panted and looked at his wife grinning at him. "Did you have fun?", asked Liz licking his nipples.

"God Liz", was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

"You are a fucking god Max and this is yours understand", said liz reaching for Max's hand and placing it on her lower ends.

Max nodded his head.

"And this is mine", said Liz stroking his rapidly growing erection.

Max nodded his head again. Liz smiled got under the covers and sucked him off for the next three hours. Max had to beg her to stop. He came to much he didnt think he had anything left to give. She smiled but sucked him off anyway. One time she even fingered him making Max cumm harder then he had ever cum before. He eventually passed out it was too much for the alien king. His queen broke him. He woke up hours later to find Liz sleeping on him. He smiled stroked her hair making her sigh his name and crawl closer to his warmth, yup he loved this pregnancy thing.

End of Flashback

"Ready for tommorrow?", asked Alex after their party. Zan nodded his head and smiled. Tommorrow Serena will finally be his in everyway. 


	103. Serena's Wedding

CHapter 103:

Serena was giddy as a school girl today was her day, her wedding day. She had made the perfect dress. It was an exact replica of the dress that Halle Berry wore to the Oscars when she won. It was an Elli Saab dress but of course instead of the marroon color that Halle wore Serena made hers white. It was sort of revealing but Serena loved the design especially the flowers sewn into th top of the dress. Isabel walked her makeup and Maria, Liz, and Ava did her hair, which was in an up do with curls falling from it, her veil was attached to the back of the up do and went straight down her back. Ava was her maid of honor and Max was the best man. Serena made her wedding lavender and white. The girls dresses were elgant and beautiful in lavender off the shoulders and went straight downn. They all looked lovely. The church was amazing it smelled like lavender on the insistance of Serena. SHe loved the smell and wanted it in her wedding. He heart was pouding this was the day that all her dreams came true. She loved Zan in many lifetimes and timelines but this timeline was going to be the best she just knew it.

"Ready baby?", asked Kal working into the room.

His eyes misted up at seeing his little girl in a wedding dress.

"Oh daddy I will always be your little girl but you have to let me go be with the man I love", said Serena tearing up. Kal nodded his head in understanding.

The girls had walked out already and Serena smiled taking her father's arms. Serena heard the first verse of her favorite song and took a deep breath. She saw Isabel and Alex walk in first. Her heart pounded this was it.

You'll remember me when the west wind moves Among the fields of barley You can tell the sun in his jealous sky When we walked in fields of gold Serena saw Michael and Maria walk in next. Maria had been complaining about her waist line for the past week but she looked amazing today. He round stomach made her look eternal and motherly. She had a large smile on her face that radiated in the room.

So she took her love for to gaze awhile Among the fields of barley In his arms she fell as her hair came down Among the fields of gold

Ava looked back at Serena and smiled. Liz and Kye waked in next. Liz was also glowing in her dress. She looked amzing and also like Maria had a glow of mother earth. Max at the head of the church standing next to Zan smiled at his wife. Will you stay with me will you be my love Among the fields of barley And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky When we walked in fields of gold

I never made promises lightly And there have been some that I've broken But I swear in the days still left We will walk in fields of gold We'll walk in fields of gold Ava was next she turned once more at Serena and gave her a smile. She loved her sister and this she knew was the most amazing day of her life. She knew that Serena and Zan beong together.

I never made promises lightly And there have been some that I've broken But I swear in the days still left We will walk in fields of gold We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days Among the fields of barley See the children run as the sun goes down As you lie in fields of gold

Serena clutched her fathers hands and walked slowly towards her man. She saw him and she smiled. She didnt even realize that tears spilled from her eyes until she felt Kal wipe them away and smile at his daughter. She looked up again and saw tears spilling from Zan's eyes as well. She could tell that his heart was beating and he was having a hard time curbing the urge to run up to her and grab her from kal. She smiled at him as he figetted. He was so adorable and all hers.  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves Among the fields of barley You can tell the sun in his jealous sky When we walked in fields of gold When we walked in fields of gold When we walked in fields of gold

Serena finally reached the front of the church and smiled as Zan took her arm.

"Who gives this woman away?", asked the priest smiling.

"Her mother and I do":, said Kal kissing Serena's forehead and going to seat down next to his weeping wife and son.

Kal put Peter on his lap and hugged his son and contiued to watch the short but sweet ceremony. He held his wife's hands as Serena in a clear an loud voice profess her love to the man of her dreams as she called him. Diane Evans also bust out crying hearing his son also profess his love to her daughter in law. Phillip held onto his weeping wife and smiled. There was no dry eye in the whole church when Zan looked at his wife and told her weeping out his words that she was the master to his heart and soul. Everyone smiled as Zan sang to his wife the son he sang to her when he proposed Aerosmith's song I dont wanna miss a thing. They all sighed as Serena joined in in the song leaning her forehead against Zan's clearly holding his trembling hands.

"I now pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride":, said the priest.

Zna smiled and pulled her to his body kissing her with all the passion in his heart and soul. Serena pulled back adn giggled at him.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Zan Evans", said the priest that had baptized Serena all those years ago.

Everyone cheered especially Peter who let out a loud shout making Serena smile wide. Serena looked up at her husband and breath a sigh of relief they made it.

They danced thier first song at the reception to a classic song Whitney Houston's I will Always love you.

"Now that you have married me what are you going to do now Mr. Evans?", asked Serena dancing with Zan and holding onto his neck.

Zan pondered that for a minute and smirked down at her.

"Well Im going to make love to my wife until she can't stand any more and then I'm going to love her again", answered Zan.

"Your so nasty", giggled Serena. Zan bended down adn kissed her lips and sighed in in contentment.

They reached thier hotel, they had decided to fly out to Puerto Rico for thier honeymoon. That was thier wedding gift from Kal. Zan carried his wife over the threshold and smiled as she giggled. She ran to the bathroom and changed into the teddy that they brought for this occasion. Zan set out some candles and pulled the covers down on the bed. He turned around when he heard Serena clear her voice behind him. His mouth dropped. She stood there in a barely there teddy and he was mesmorized. She walked slowly towards him. She got on the floor and crawled toaward him like she was a panther and he was her prey. He growled at her seduction and pulled her off the ground and kissing her with the all the passion in his heart. He kept his promise that night they made loved until Serena begged him to stop. She had hickeys on the most interesting parts of her boydy. The room smelled like sex. Zna got up and bathe her body so she coud relax. She insisted that they bath together in a bubbled bath. Zan made love to her in there also. They finally felt too tired to move and went to bed to sleep. Thy slept peacefully for a little while until Serena's screams woke them both up.

"He is coming for my babies", siad Serena gasping.

Zan looked at her confused.

"Who?", asked Zan laying a protective hand on her stomach.

"Agent Brooks", was the only response he got out of her becasue she began to sob.

He held her tight and sighed. It wasn't fair that everytime they had happiness it always was ruined. He pulled his weeping wife into his arms and coaxed him into telling him what her cream was about but before that could happen the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.

"Zan Serena the babies" he heard Liz sobbing on the phone.

Zan nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know", was all his said. He knew alright, that nightmare that he and Serena shared long time ago was going to happen. How as he going to protect his wife and children from that maniac. He pulled Serena closer and sighed again. 


	104. Pictures and Nightmares Oh My!

Chapter 104:

"Serena you have to go to sleep your tired", said Zan sighing looking at Serena laying down on the bed still not sleeping.

He understood why, ever since they came back from thier honeymoon Serena has been racked with nighmares about Agent Brooks. He knew she was scared about thier babies but she needed to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy Zan", said Serena looking at him willing him to understand.

Zan sighed again.

"You are tired Serena I know you don't want to get nightmares but you not sleeping is not good for you or the babies, just lay down and sleep and I'll be there whenever something bad happens", siad Zan looking at his wife.

Serena nodded her head. She closed her eyes and for once this week since coming home to Roswell for the winter break she didn't have nightmares. She knew it had something to do with Zan, he somehow learned her t dreamwalk from Isabel and made it better.

The gang had decided to take a winter class in Roswell so it could put them ahead to graduate on time. Maria and Liz belly have grown bigger and they were looking beautiful. Serena kept her promise to take pictures of them.

"Alright Max place your hand around her belly", siad Serena one afternoon.

Max nodded his head and got behind Liz who was standing next ot his window with the sun shining in and placed both hands around her stomach draw her against his chest.

"Perfect", replied Serena snapping away with her camera.

She took various pictures of Liz and Max. Such as one with Max holding Liz bare breast in his hands or one with him kissing her growing belly with Liz stroking his hair. Serena did a set for Maria and Michael also. Both sets had similar poses. She developed them and within a week or so of taking the picutres Serena had them organized in photo album for each of them.

"Oh my god these are beautiful", cried Liz flipping through the photo album.

Serena nodded her head sipping her coffee.

"You and Max look good together", said Serena.

Maria flipped through hers and also got teary eyed.

"Serena thank you so much", siad Maria getting up and hugging her friend.

Serena smiled at that. Michael looked through the book after Maria and smiled at his sister's work. He noticed that she captured that love that he had for Maria and the baby in each photo. SHe was talented. If she wasn't going to medical school photgraphy would be a profession she should have thought of doing.

"I guess creativity runs in the family", said Max looking at the photos.

He was impressed with Serena's hard work. He especially loved the one with him kneeing down on the ground in front of iz kissing her belly and her face showing the love she had for him and stroking his hair. Serena captured the love that Liz showed towards him and his baby it was amazing really. Zan walked into the Evans' house then follwoed by Phillip and Diane. Zan was working at his father's law firm for this month helping Phillip. They carried in a few boxes of pizza.

"Mom look at these pictures that Serena had taken", said Max after the had all settled down.

Diane reached over taking the album and flipped through them with Phillip looking over her shouldrs

. "Oh Serena their so beautiful baby you have so much talent", said Diane admiring the pictures.

"Let me see that", said Zan taking the photo album from Michael's hands.

He flipped through them and smiled.

"Wow baby they turned out beautiful, I'm so proud of you", siad Zan kissing her forehead.

Serena just blushed at the praise. Serena had decided to after her honeymoon to go to stay with her parents for two weeks and then come home to Roswell for the rest of her winter break. She like the rest of them took one winter class. Isabel and the rest of the gang walked into the house them and greeted everyone then. Isabel took one look at the albums and begged Serena that when she was pregnant that she had to take pictures like that for her.

"Sure Isabel no problem", replied Serena sipping another cup fo coffee.

"Go to sleep Serena", sighed Zan again.

Getting her to sleep was like pulling teeth.

"I'm not tired", said Serena stubbornly even though she was yawning.

Zan looked at her and picked up his up his wife.

"Zan", siad Serena but she was too tired to fight.

Diane looked over at Serena worriedly.

"She still having nightmares?", asked Diane.

Max nodded his head. They all looked at the space that Serena left with Zan.

"She is afraid to go to sleep", said Ava sitting on Kyle's lap.

Kyle shook his head anger eating at him.

"My father has been keeping tabs on Agent Brooks so far nothing has come up", siad Kyle kissing Ava's forehead.

Michael sighed. He was angry too and tired. Last week they all heard Serena screaming from Zan's room and ran in to see Zan trying in vain to wake her up.

Flashback:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no leave me alone godd please", yelled Serena with tears slipping from her eyes.

Zan woke up from the screams. Serena woke up the whole house. Max was the first one to reach the door and walk in. When he reached there he saw his brother trying to wake up his wife. He felt his heart pounding. Liz walked in after followed in by Maria and Michael. They had decided to stay there that night instead with Maria's parents. Serena woke up then clutching Zan and crying.

"Zan Zan", was the only thing she kept repeating over and over again.

Diane and Phillip walked into the room also taking in the scene in front of them. Diane saw Serena shaking with sobs and her heart clenched at the picture. She grew to love the young woman like she was one of her own and to see her so scared moved her deeply. Diane walked over to the bed and touched her back. Serena looked up with tears flowing from her eyes and her jaw quivering. Diane looked at the beautiful girl that loved her son. Diane reached over and hugged her tightly. Serena sighed in Diane's embrace.

"it's going to be alright baby, no one will hurt my grandchildren, no one or they will be hell to pay", siad Diane.

Serena looked at the older woman and gave out a small laugh.

"I'll kick that jerk's ass myself", siad Diane making Serena smile and hug her tighter.

"I bet you would", said Serena hugging her.

Zan smiled at his mother and mouthed the wordsa Thanks. Diane nodded her head and brushed the hair away from Serena face.

"Go to sleep okay don't let him beat you", said Diane.

Max looked at this mother and was once again awe at her. liz smiled and held her husband's hand following the rest of them out of the door.  
End of Flashback

"i hope these are just dreams and not something for real you know", said Ava

. "There real I saw them too and the torture that sick man did to Serena, go it makes me want to throw up", said Liz shuddering.

Max hugged her tightly and sighed. God could thier lifes get any more complicated and it did.

"Oh My god", they heard Serena and Zan yell at the same time.

Everyone ran to Zan's room and was shocked. There stood in front of them four teens about 14 or 15 years old of something like that.

"Who are you", asked Liz.

The oldest one looked up with his amber eyes and smiled, "Your son".

Liz eyes widen and everyone sucked in their breaths. 


	105. The Future

CHapter 105. "Say what?", asked Kyle.

"Your son, my name is Alexander Michael Evans and this is Michaela Elizabeth Guiern, Xavier Maxwell Evans, and last but not least Callie Ava Evans, we are from the year 2014 nad we need your help the future depends on this", said the beautiful amber eyed boy.

Liz stared at the young man and walked up to him. Max tried to hold her back. He was having a hard time trying to really believe this. Liz pulled out of his graps though and walked up to the young man and brushed the bangs that hung on his forehead away. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Xander smiled and hugged her tightly and smelled the strawberry scent of her hair. Tears leaked from his eyes, he knew his mother would believe him.

"Their telling the truth", said Serena looking at the two on the left of Xander and Michaela.

She met her sons eyes and smiled. He didn't get th amber eyes but instead got her violet ones. SHe stared at her daughter, the one with the long brown hair reaching her waist, while Xavier didn't get his father's eyes Callie did.

"You are our kids?", asked Zan looking at all four of them. They all nodded thier heads.

"You got it uncle Zan", said Michaela with her piercing green eyes and long blond locks.

She gave them a smirk that made Maria gasp.

"You look so much like Michael when you did that", said Maria.

"Well I learn from the best and besides he is my dad", said Michaela.

Michael was just in shock. He walked up to his daughter and she smiled at him hugging him.

"Wait how is this possible?", asked Isabel.

"technically I thought we couldn't meet up with your past selves thier pregant technically you are here", siad Isabel looking at her neices and nephrews.

"I had been working on that trying to get a way for us to go back in the past and being able to meet up with our past selves, I guess my future self must have found a way", siad Serena smiling.

Both Xavier and Callie looked down and Xander and Michaela had tears in thier eyes.

"What happened what's wrong?", asked Ava spotting thier looks.

Diane and Phillip Evans stood in the doorway in shock. These were thier grand children from the future.

"You didn't finish your work mom, Uncle Alex had to", said Callie losing the battle with her emotions.

Serena noticed Xavier wasn't any better.

"Why are you here, the only thing that would make you travel back in time is if something bad happened, what happened to make you come here?", asked Max still reeling from the fact that he was meeting his son from the future.

"Yeah who died?", asked Alex.

Xander lifted his head and looked at his parents.

"Aunite Serena died, then Auntie Liz died trying to save everyone", said Michaela.

Xander looked down and tears spilled from his eyes. Serena and Liz gasped and Liz fell to the ground. Max caught her before she hit the ground. Alex and Kyle gasped in shock. NO this could not be happening Serena came back from the future to change it. Max was in shock he hugged his wife that was shacking in fear. Zan looked at the four in front of them and dared to look at Serena. SHe looked scared and she was trembling.

"No Zan this can't happen, i want to be there for my kids, they need a mother it's not fair", cried out Serena.

Zan began walking towards her shacking himself but she ran to Xavier and Callie and hugged them closely.

"My babies I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", cried Serena.

Callie hugged her tightly tears in her eyes. She was hurting for a while now, holding her mother was the best feeling in the world she didn't want to let go of her. She smelled like she rembered. Xavier was also reeling from holding his mother again.

"How do we stop it?", asked Michael holding his daughter who was shaking.

"Let's go sit down and discuss this", siad Diane.

Everyone in the room nodded thier heads. The whole lot them walked out Alex and Isabel were the last ones out of the room.

"Izzy you coming?", asked Alex looking at his wife that was standing there.

"It's not fair Alex its' not fear", sobbed out Isabel.

Alex nodded his head and hugged his wife.

"I know but we are going to change it, that's why they are here", siad Alex.

ISabel composed herself and kissed her husband softly.

"Yeah we are going to fix this", said a determined Isabel.

They were the last ones to take a seat in the dining room.

"Alright tell us everything", said Maria holding Michaela's hand as well as Michael.

"Everything was cool you know, we was living in Boston and woud spend time in Roswell, well anyway ast years, Auntie Serena you kept getting visions about Agent Brooks again about him coming after you for ruining his career", said Xander.

"How did I ruin his career?", asked Serena hoding onto her son.

Zan held his daughter's hands and smiled at her. She looked so much like Serena with the exception of her eyes she got that from him. He couldn't believe he was meeting her.

"Well, how should we say this, you are getting visions right?", asked Xander.

Serena nodded her head yes.

"They came true", said Callie in a small voice.

Serena's eyes widen and she looked horrified.

"No it can't be, he tried killing my babies", siad Serena sobbing in her hands.

Zna got up and hugged his wife rocking her back and forth.

"If that is true how did you two survive?", asked Kyle.

"they saved autie Serena by putting a force field around her that Agent brooks could pentrate, but he did drug her though, it was painful", said Michaela.

They had all heard stories about Auntie Serena's time with the FBI in the white room. Her dad and Uncle Zan with Uncle Max got her out of there.

"Wll you mom hated that man and wanted to ruin him for hurting us, so you got Grandpa to file a suit against him, it was big news in Roswell at the time becasue technically mom your considered human and for someone in the FBI to do that to someone human made the United States not trust thier goverment, also stuff came out about Uncle Max's time and Uncle Jeremy's time there too. Grandma Kim and Grandpa Kal used their influence and brought everything out in the open except of course us being alien", said Callie looking at her father.

"Agent Brooks was tried and found guilty and was sent to prison but somehow he escaped I think that he had people on the inside of prison working for him and were willing to help him escape, anyway, he came after you mom", said Xavier looking down.

Serena tilted his head up and saw the sorrow in his eyes. She kissed his cheeks and whispered "I'm here".

Xavier nodded his head. He looked so much like his father.

"He rigged your car when you was coming home from work at the hospital, you crashed your car but survived somehow, he was determined though, so one night when you were working the late shift he hired someone to to to", said Xavier.

Tears leaked from his eyes. He still remebered get the news that his mother was killed. Callie shook and tears poured from her eyes. She remebered the look of devastation on her father's face when he sat down and told them that thier mother was killed. Serena hugged her son tightly while tears also spilled from her eyes.

Xavier moved his head away and said, "He shot and killed you after he raped your body, mom you were pregnant, you told us not to tell dad yet that you wanted it to be a surprise you never got to tell him", said Xavier

. Serena gapsed and ran out of the room throwing up in the bathroom. Zan followed while everyone sat in the living room in shock.

"How did I die?", asked Liz looking at her son.

Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

"The police were after him becasue witness id him as the killer. A year passed and nothing happened it was like he fell from existance", said Xander

"We were trying to finish with the help of Uncle Alex Auntie Serena's work so that we could go back and change what happened but it was difficult Auntie Serena was more into the physics then Uncle Alex", continued Xander after a brief pause to get his emotions under control. HIm and Serena were really close. She helped him with everything whenever he couldn't talk to his mother or father about him something namely sex she was always there to give him advice.

Isabel looked at her nephrew speaking and the door that Serena ran out of and felt grieve. It wasn't fair that their lives were like this. That everything always went to hell.

"But one day, we started getting premonitions left and right like we were going to die, we came home that night and dad you wre comforting mom about a nightmare that she had, the next morning you were gone mom, Agent Brooks had rigged the car to blow up, we were all going on a trip to LA to visit Kal and Kim and cousin Peter, mom ran out and tried to stop the explosion by using her powers to throw us away from the car but it was too late and you got hit mom you died in front of me and dad and Claudia it wasn't fair there wasn't even a body left, you know what that bastard did he came out behind our house and laughed at us and took a gun and turned it on himself, he killed you mom it wasn't fair", cried Xander yelling.

Liz held her son while he cried. She kneew he was remebering whatever happened that day.

"It's not fair, I need you mom I need you so much", said Xander with tears pouring from his eyes.

"My baby my sweet baby", said Liz stroking his hair.

He looked so much like his father. It wasn't fair how their lives turned out. Both her and Serena lost thier lifes. Tears poured from everyone's eyes. Diane putb a fist to her mouth trying to contain her sobs. Her children's lifes were always in danger it really wasn't fair.

"HOw do we stop it", siad Serena walking in behind them.

She looked more calm. Zan held her hand tightly knowing she was scared out of her mind. Michaela looked at the rest of her cousin and the quit Xavier lifted up his violet eyes to look at his family and with the voice that brought shivers down everyone's back said, "We are going to kill him". 


	106. BACK TO THE FUTURE

Chapter 106: 

"I can't let you do that", said Serena looking at her son.

Xavier shifted his eyes back to the woman who has been there for him, has loved him first, has taken care of him and sighed.

"It's the only way, besides we four are the only ones that could do it since we will disappear afterwards so that the cops will never have a suspect", said Xavier.

Serena walked around and sat in front of her son taking his hands in hers.

"Have you ever killed a person, besides a skin, killing a human whether they are the enemy it is hard and weighs heavily here", said Serena pointing to her heart.

"I won't get to feel that because we will disappear afterwards mom, we have to do this, its that only way", said Xavier trying to make her understand.

Serena bowed her head. She knew this was the only way but it hurt her.

"What kind of mother am i to let you do this", siad Serena looking up at her son with tears in her eyes.

"What you are the best mother", said Callie coming around and kneeling next to her mother.

"Don't you understand why we are doing this mom, we need you, you were the best mother to us, you raised us to know right from wrong and taught us to dream big, mom you are the best person in my life and this man this monster took that away from us", said Callie also with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to see us in the future, you taught us how to do it?", asked Michaela looking at Serena.

"You can show us the future?", asked MIchael holding his daughter's hands.

"We are aliens we can do anything", siad MIchaela laughing.

Xander shook his head at that and smiled. That was Michaela's favorite catch phrase.

"Yeah I can see that", said Kyle.

"Oh Uncle Kyle", said Michaela laughing.

Her and her uncle were really close kind of like how Xander is really close to Aunt Serena. She did deliever him at birth.

"Becasue you can here this can affect our fight with Kivar you know that right?", said Zan.

Everyone gasped at this.

"I know you change one thing about the past you change alot of things in it, I know fate has a tendency to fight to have it's way but it's still very difficult", said Serena.

"We know that but we had to do this, becasue the V-formation is completely out of balance Uncle Max is god Uncle Max and you dad are not handling it well", said Callie.

"I would think but is it that bad?", asked Max.

The four looked at everyone and nodded slowly.

"Uncle Max you are catonic you barely say anything, you haven't said anything since Aunt Liz died", said Michaela choking on her words.

"Dad you barely talk to us anymore and you throw yourself into your work so much that we hardly see you I know you had to deal with mom's death but it killed us your kids it felt like we lost you too", said Callie crying.

It was still fresh the pain. Zan looked at the girl that is his daughter his future daughter but his daughter nonetheless. He got up and hugged her tightly.

"God I'm sorry, I know it's not me but I understand what he is feeling, you look so much like your mother it must be painful to look at you and not think about her", said Zan trying to make her understand.

"I know dad but you left us four, me and Xavier had to raise Phoneix and Rain, it wasn't fair they need you too", said Callie crying out.

"Phoneix and Rain?", asked Serena looking at Callie.

"Yeah Phoneix is the boy a trouble maker he is 11 and Rain is 8", answered Callie.

"Why in god's name did i name my kids that?", asked Serena laughing.

"well rain it was dad's idea he said it was pretty and he loved the rain so her middle name is Isabel after auntie Isabel of course, Phoneix well you said we was too young to hear that story", siad Callie raising her eyebrows up and down.

Zan busted out laughing when Serena blushed.

"I should ground you for that", said Serena.

Diane looked around the room in amazment. Theses were her children and grandchildren. She wondered when had her life gotten so weird.

"So do you want to do it?", asked Michaela bringing their attention back to the task of making them see the future.

"I want to see", said Maria.

"Yeah I wonder if I look the same?", asked Ava.

"Nah you probably have grey hairs", said Ava laughing.

Kyle glared at her.

"Alright everyoen join hands and let you mind go blank and welcome to our world", said Xander.

Everyone took one breath in because the connection between them all was that close. Even the Evans' were involved in the connection.

Future Flash:

"Mom can we go out and play", asked a youner Xander with a dimpled smile.

**"Oh my god this is like when we saw the past", said Alex.**

**He looked around at the rst of his family.**

**"Look at Xander my god you are so cute", said Liz.**

**"Mom!", said Xander embarrased.**

**"This is a our house in Boston, we are live in the same block, I still have to wonder how Grandpa managed that", said Callie.**

"Did you finish your homework baby?", asked Liz.

"Yes mama please I want to go play with Xavier.

"Sure baby but be careful riding your bikes", said Liz.

"Okay mama thanks", siad Xander kissing her cheek and running outside to play.

Liz shifted around and showed her round stomach.

**"Damn Liz pregnant again?", asked Maria.**

**"Ha Ha very funny", said Liz holding onto Max and Xander's hands.**

**This was amzing she looked so happy**.

"Liz are you home?", asked Isabel walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah Isabel what's up?", asked Liz drying her hands from washing the dishes.

"Why do you continue to do that the hard way", asked Isabel carrying her wiggling son in one arm and a wiggling daughter in the other.

"Mama I want to go play", said her son.

She set them down on the ground and they ran out into the backyard.

"Don't bother Xander and Xavier do you hear me", yelled Isabel.

"Yes mama", siad both her chidren.

"I don't trust those two they are driving me up the wall, how do you tolerate three of them, now going on four, damn you and Serena and my brother's are like rabbits", said Isabel smirking.

Liz hit her.

"Shut up Isabel", said Liz.

"Mama", yelled Liz's daughter from unstairs.

"Claudia what did I tell you about the yelling", siad Liz rolling her eyes.

Claudia walked down the stairs in full makeup and Liz's dress.

"Don't I look pretty mama?", asked Claudia.

She had makeup all over her face.

"Yes baby you look beautiful", siad Liz smiling at her daughter.

"Where's dad I want to show him", asked Claudia.

"He is sleeping go wake him up it's almost time for the bbq", said Liz. Claudia jumped at the chance to wake up her dad.

**"Liz she is beauiful but she needs makeup tips", siad Kye laughing.**

**"Kyle", siad everyone with a sigh.**

**"I have two kids?", asked Isabel shifting her eyes around to her nieces and nephrews.**

**"Yeah so does auntie Ava, dad there are three of us", answered Michaela.**

**"Oh my those are our grand babies they are so beutifu", said Diane with tears in her eyes.**

**"Yeah thisis amazing", said Philip.**

**Everyone smiled at them.**

**"Oh no not the shifting thing again", siad Ava while the scene moved.**

"So are you going to tell her you like her?", asked a twelve year old Xander.

"I don't know man she is pretty and all that but I don't know if I should tell her what if she doesn't like me", answered Xavier.

"She does trust me", siad Michaela.

"Is it wrong that I'm disgusted by this conversation", said Callie walking besides her.

"Shut up Callie", siad Xavier running after his sister.

Callie screamed while Xaner and MIchaela shook thier heads.

"I could never understand those two", siad Michaela.

**"Ohhh who did you like?", asked Kyle.**

**Xavier put his head down in embarassment.**

**"Just this girl", siad Xavier.**

**"Yeah right", said Callie smiling at her brother.**

**This girl as he said was the girl of his dreams the girl he was now currently dating. The scene shifted again. Go back into the past.**

"Michaela help me get your brother from under the bed", said Maria.

Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Why couldn't I be an only child", said Michaela trying to reach her bad little brother from under the bed.

"Come on Gavin I got candy", siad Michaela.

"Gavin come on it's time for church, I know you hate the whole dressing up thing but we all got to do it, you don't want Nana Amy mad do you?" asked Michaela.

"No but the jacket is ugly and it stinks", said Gavin.

"I know baby brother but hey it's only for an hour", said Michaela.

"ALright", siad Gavin coming out from under the bed.

"My god Michael that is your kid look at his hair", said Alex.

They all took in the scene and smiled. Gavin's hair was sticking straight up and Michaela was trying to gel it down.

"We go through this everytime that Nana Amy wants us to go to church", said Mcihaela laughing at her little brother.

"Michaela mom said to hurry up", said a pint sized pixie running into the room already dressed for church.

Her hair was curly and reached her shoulders already.

"Tell mom I'm coming Haley", answered Michaela.

Haley nodded her head.

"Oh dad is mumbling about hating church too", siad Haley.

Michaela and Haley bust out laughing. Gavin and Michael were so alike it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah I figured come on Gavin let's go", said Michaela dragging him across the floor.

"But Michaela its weird in church adn the priest wears a dress it's so weird", said Gavin.

Haley just shook her head at her little brother.

**"Michael you probably tauhgt him that", said Maria hitting him.**

**"Oww I didn't yet but it is true it's weird", siad Michael.**

**"I see that going to church is going to become a important in this family", said Diane raising her eyebrows up at Michael.**

**"See what you done", siad Michael mumbling**.

"Go JR", yelled Ava in the stands watching her son play little league baseball.

"Ava you going to embarrass him", said Serena looking at her sister.

"So that's what a mother is supposed to do", said Ava.

"Go Jimmy", yelled Ava at her other son that was on the team.

"Man I love this mom thing", said Ava smiling.

She looked down where her husband was coaching the team.

"Yeah i know waht you mean", siad ISabel who had her son on the team and also cheering.

Liz smiled large at her little man on the team also. All the women had gotten pregnant at the same time that time and had a group of kids the same age.

"Look at Phillip over thier he looks so much like his daddy", said Liz.

"Where is Max?", asked Alex that was sitting next to his wife holding his daughter.

"Oh I see him here he comes", said Maria pointing Max climbing the stands.

"Gavin you go baby", yelled Maria.

Michael rolled his eyes at that.

"Stop embarrassing our son", said Michael.

Maria just rolled her eyes at that.

"There goes Phoniex", said Serena taking pictures.

This was her last baby or so she thought.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?", asked Max sitting down next to Liz kissing her forhead.

"No not much", siad Liz.

"Ahhhhh", yelled Ava after her son who made a homerun.

The whole row got up and cheered. In front of them their other children shook thier heads in embarrasment.

"Can they be any more embrassing", siad Haley.

"Oh yeah they can", said Xander shaking his head.

**"You named your son after me?", asked Phillip.**

**Liz looked at her father in law and hugged him.**

**"I wouldn't know a better name to give him", said Liz.**

**Phillip smiled and the scene shifted again**.

"Umm hi", siad an embrassed Xander looking at the girl of his dreams that walk up to him at the school dance. Michael gave him a shove in her direction.

"Ask her", he heard Michaela whisper.

"Umm would you like to dance", said Xander looking down on the floor and wringing his fingers.

The pretty dark haired girl blushed and smiled at him.

"I would love to", said the pretty girl.

"Really", said Xander finally looking up.

The girl nodded her head and blushed again. Xander smiled and took hr hand and pulled her close to him and sighed. Yeah this was the best night of his life.

**"Liz why are you cryin?", asked Max.**

**"It is so cute Xander you are so cute", siad Liz kissing his cheeks.**

**"Mom", whined Xander.**

**Man he forgot how embrassing this would be. Michaela laughed at her embrassed cousin**.

"Mom what do you think of my crimping my hair", asked Callie while eating a tub of ice cream.

This was thier ritual. Talk adn eat ice cream together once a week.

"It would look nice but it takes too much time but being an alien would take away that problem", siad Serena.

"Cool I'm going to try it, so mom he asked me", siad Callie giggling.

"Really it's about time", siad Serena laughing with her daughter.

"He is so cute mom and so nice he asked Xavier first to kind get his permission. Xavier was like any guy that was willing to go through that torture that he and Xander gives is worth it", siad Callie.

"I'm so happy for you baby and he is pretty cute", siad Serena giggling.

"Hey what are my favorite girls talking about", said Zan coming home from work.

"Nothing", both said at the same time.

"Umm that means boys and I dont like it", siad Zan.

"aww daddy your still me favoirte boy", siad Callie getting up and kissing his cheeks.

"I better be", siad Zan hugging his little girl that wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey baby how was work?", asked Serena getting up.

**"See mom you are the best mom in the world", said Callie hugging her.**

**Serena smiled. That memory was great**.

"Grandma", yelled all the kids when Diane and Phillip walked in.

"Give me lots of suger", said Diane bending down.

Phillip ran to his grandpa first. Haley ran to Diane and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma you need to see my room", siad Haley.

"Alright but let me finish with the rest of my grandkids first", said Diane.

Rain walked up to her and smiled.

"Rain baby you get prettier everytime I see you", said Diane.

Rain blushed and hugged her tightly.

Sophia Liz's daughter was next in line and hugged her with all her might.

"I love you grandma", siad Sophia smiling.

"I love you too", siad Diane tearing up.

Phoneix was hugging his grandpa first.

"Grandpa you are the coolest", said Phoniex.

"We won our baseball game",said Phoneix trying to impress his grandpa.

"I knew you would", siad Phillip.

"Hey grandma", siad Xander hugging her.

"My look at you still handsome just like your father", said Diane.

Xander blushed.

"Hey grandma", siad Callie and Xavier at the same time hugging her.

"Hey my babies, I brought presents for everyone", said Phillip who was still holding phillip.

"Grandpa you promised to show me that new trick", siad Phillip.

"I did didn't I alright but first presents", said Phillip.

"yes", siad gavin.

Diane picked him up and hugged him.

"How's my little man", siad Diane tickling him.

"Grandma stop", giggled Gavin.

"Grandma", yelled a set of twins belonging to Isabel and and Alex.

"Katie, Nathan give me a kiss", siad Diane.

they both ran and gave her a big kiss.

Ava walked in then with Jr and Jimmy.

"Hey Diane", siad Ava.

Diane adn Ava got close over the years. Her kids called her grandma too.

"Grandma, when did you get here", asked Jr.

"A Little while ago", siad Diane.

"WE got presents in the car go and get them", siad Diane.

"You are spoiling them mom", said Liz walking into the living room and hugging her.

"That's what grandmother's do Liz", siad Diane.

Serena walked in with Zan and Max.

"Hey mom", said MAx hugging her.

"Oh no present again, you got them stuff last month mom", siad Zan hearing his kids yelling in the front.

"so what I'm grandma and me and Philip, Amy and Jim, and Kim and Kal have the right to spoil our grand kids", siad Diane walking out.

"You are never going to win that argument", said Serena laughing.

"**And you are not", siad Diane.**

**"they are my grand babies and I'll give them the world if I have too", said Diane.**

**Zan jsut shook his head at that. Scene shifted again.**

"Dad what is it?", asked Callie sitting in her living room.

"There is something I need to tell you two then I'll tell Rain and Phoneix", said Zan trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Mom, where is she?", asked Callie.

Xavier took her hand. He had a feeling this was going to get bad.

"You mom was killed tonight",said Zan.

"Noooooooooooooooo", yelled Callie wailing.

"Noo she is fine she promised she would be it's not true daddy don't lie", yelled Callie.

Xavier tried to hold onto his tears.

"Agent Brooks", said Xavier.

Zan looked at his son and nodded his head. Callie looked at her dad and shook him.

"No dad it can't be true no it can't be I need her", siad Callie hitting her father in the chest.

"Baby girl it's true", said Zan crying and pulling her into his chest.

Callie wailed and cried and hit Zna over and over again.

"No it's not true", yelled Callie.

Liz walked into the room then and looked at her niece.

"Callie baby", said Liz.

"No Auntie Liz please tell me it's not true she can't leave me", said Calli.

"It's true baby its true",said Liz huggin her tightly.

Zan just didnt know what to do.

"Dad mom didn't tell you yet she was pregnant", said Xavier looking at Zan.

"What?", yelled Zan.

"NO god no no no no no", yelled Zan hitting the floor.

His powers were going highwire.

"Max!", yelled Liz.

Michael and Max followed closely by Kyle and Alex ran into the room. You coud tell that they were crying.

"Zan calm down Zan ", yelled Max putting up his shield.

Green bouts of energy was coming from his hands.

"She was pregnant, he killed my wife Max", yelled Zan in agony.

Max brought the shield down and ran to his brother.

"God Max I can't do this without her she is everything", cried Zan.

He had been trying to keep it together but it wasn't working now. Xander came in the room and look at Xavier.

"Man", said Xander and hugged his cousin.

"Mommy", yelled Rain crying in the other room. Maria had just told her.

"No I need her Mommy", yelled Phoniex.

"Auntie Liz it's not fair I need her she is my mom I need her, please", yelled Callie in agony.

**There wasn't a dry eye in the whole bunch. Callie was still shaking. Serena saw this and pulled her closer.**

**"I'm here I'm not leaving you never again", said Serena kissing her hair.**

**"Mom", said Callie on a sob.**

**"I know baby I know", siad Serena.**

**Diane looked at Serena and tears flowed. Her kids didn't deserve this.**

"Liz what is it?", asked Max.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling Max", said Liz looking into her husband's eyes.

"this trip I don't know we won't make it there", said Liz.

"Liz it's okay let's not think about it it's probably nothing", siad MAx kissing her forehead.

Liz nodded her head but she wasn't sure.

"Let's roll", said Michael.

Liz got up and was hit was a vision.

"No", yelled Liz running outside.

"Get away from the car.

She raised her hand and threw everyone that was standing near the RV away from it. SHe was about to run but it exploded.

"Liz!", yelled Max.

"No Mom MOm",yelled Xavier.

"Aww poor babies ", sneered Agent Brooks.

"you", yelled Michael running towards him.

The rest of the kids were coughing. Trying to get air in thier lings.

"MOm where is mom mom"yelled Claudia.

Phillip looked around and took his little sister's hand Sophia trying to stand up. He heard Claudia screaming out his mother's name.

"No mom", yelled Phillip.

He shifted his eyes and saw that bad take out a gun.

"Now I can die in peace", and shot himself.

"Oh god", yelled Maria.

"Oh God Liz" yelled Max her body was unregnizable.

He couldn't heal her.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo godddddddddddd", yelled Max at the top of his lungs all the neighbors came out and look at Max wailing in Pain.

Xander walked slwoly to his father.

"God No this can't be happening no mom no", siad Xander droping to the floor.

"Not again please not again", said Rain.

"She's dead", said Max looking at his family.

"no mom no mom god no she can't be mom please get up", yelled Claudia.

this can't be happening this can't be happening. Everthing stood still and they knew Agent Brooks won. Zan looked down at Max that was stroking his wive's hair and he felt the pain return to his chest again. Xander coudn't even look up.

"Chica", yelled Maria that jsut came out of the house.

"No not Liz no Michael", yelled Maria.

Michael held her back. Maria hit him and fell to the ground. Isabel and Alex stood and felt the air being sucked out of them. Ava and Kyle were kneeling on the ground next to Max that right now was talking softly to Liz barely regnoizabel body.

"It's time", said Alex.

"we go back", said Alex looking at his wife.

This was the last time Agent Brooks hurt his family again. Isabel looked up and saw the pain and the hurt the same look on her face.

"We kill him", said Isabel.


	107. Clearing out the cobwebs

Chapter 107

Liz takes a step back from that scence she just saw and took a deep breath in. It's not everyday that you see your own muder, but so far this lifetime she has seen it twice. She closed her eyes and when she opened it a minute later they were all in the Evans' living room. She saw Serena leaning over the chair looking ashen in the face. She turned around to see Maria slowly sit down on the chair next to her. Her face was blank like she was numb. She didn't want to feel. Liz looked around and saw her son trying to relieve the pain. She knew he was having a hard time. Zan looked ready to pass out. He knew that Serena and him were not going to have the happily ever after that he wanted. A piece of him dies slowly at that fact. Isabel clung to Alex like a lifeline. Alex's eyes were closed over her shoulders trying to stop himself from crying. Diane and Phillip just stood by their grandkids trying to leaning thier suport, becasue it looked like Xavier and Callie were going to die from pain. Michael turned his back to the rest of them everyone knew that he was crying they could tell by the shaking over his shoulders and the deep breaths he was taking. Michaela walked up to her father and took his hand in hers. But her face was also a mask of pain. Liz knew that her niece was having a difficult time with this pain. Kyle and Ava were in shock really. Kyle had tears running down his face and Ava couldn't stand still.

She kept repeating "No no no".

She wasn't handing it well. Lastly Liz turned around to where Max was standing. He no longer was their. Liz knew where to find him. Sh excused herself from that room and walked upstairs to the room that she knew he was in. It was his haven. Even the room they had together in Boston could give him the peace and feeling of safety that his room in this house gave. Liz slowly opened the door and saw her husband sitting on his bed shaking with sobs. HIs head rested on the palm of his hands and he seemed to try to close himself off from the pain she knew consumed him. She softly shut the door and he lift up his head. He knew she would come but he didn't know if he was ready to face her. He had swore to her that he would love honor and protect her but he was shown that he failed her in the most possible way.

"I didn't protect you", said Max in a voice that he didn't recognize.

"I'm your husband and the king and yet I didn't protect you my queen", said Max again in a low voice.

Liz walked up to him and sat down nest to him on the bed. She knew he would do this to himself. She knew he would blame himself over an act that was beyond his control. That was Max for you. His head was still resting on his palm when he felt Liz make him lift it. She tilted his chin and made him face her. Max tried to turn away for fear of seeing her expression of maybe her rejection but Liz stood firm. He was forced to look into those doe eyes that he loved so much.

Liz made him face her and said softly, "My husband My King you did not fail me, you loved me always and love you always".

Max looked at her and tears streamed down his face. How could she say those things. Liz shook her head and pulled his mouth over to hers and gave him the slowest most gentlest kiss ever. She looked him the eyes and wiped his tears away brushing the bangs from his forehead.

"I love you Max your my forever, you didn't fail me, don't blame yourself for the actions of this monster, I love you sweetheart and I will not have you blaming yourself for Agent Brook's sadistic actions", said Liz pulling him down for a kiss again.

She felt she had to kiss him to wipe away the blame the guilt that he forced upon himself. Max looked at his wife in awe. She always amazed him. What did he ever do to deserve her.

"You were you", said Liz answering his silent question.

"But I didn't listen to you that day I brushed it off how can you forgive me, how can you love me", he added in a whispered voice.

"How can I not love you", asked Liz.

She got up and sat on his lap. She brought his hand up to circle her rather large stomach now. She knew it was only going to get big as time went on.

"Max look at me", said Liz.

Max lifted his eyes up and stared into hers.

"I love you so much it hurts, you gave me lif sweetheart and everything good that it entails, Max you gave me a son, a son that it willing to come back in time to save his family, a son that looks so much like his father that when I see him it brings tears to my eyes, Swetheart you gave me two daughters that I know are going ot give me a hard time when raising them, and then you gave me a son to complete our family. My little boy is beauitful Max just like you are, your heart is so pure and good and there is no doubt in my mind that your will protect me with every fiber of your being like i know I would, Max you told me that whether you die tommorow or fifty years from now that your destiny was the same, I am your destiny, so cut the blaming act and help us find a way to help our kids defeat the man trying to ruin our happily ever after", said Liz grabbing his hand and kissing his palm.

Max looked at his wife and smiled. She was a spitfire when she wanted to be. He saw that rarely and usually he saw it when they were making love. She was his fiesty wife and he loved her even more for it.

"Yes my queen", said Max softly smiling.

Liz giggled at that placing his hand back on her round stomach. They both lifted up their heads when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Liz.

Xander thier son walked in them shutting the door behind him. He looked unsure about coming into the room with them until Liz extended her hand as a gesture for him to sit down. He smiled and sat next to his parents at least the younger version of them. It was weird seeing them this way and he told them as much. Liz giggled at that.

"It's weird seeing you when your not in my stomach", said Liz.

Xander smiled. Liz took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You are always kicking me Xander, do your play football or soccor?", asked Liz smiling down at her son.

"I play soccor and hockey", replied Xander

.Liz smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Xander sighed at that gesture. SHe didn't know it yet but that simple act was something that she did constantly to reassure him that everything would be alright. He lived for those moments when she would kiss his forehead telling him that all was right with the world. Liz got off of Max's lap and open her arms for Xander to come into her embrace. He smiled gently and hugged her tightly. He turned his face into her hair and inhaled. She still had that mother smell as Michaela would say. His mother always smelled of vanilla and strawberries. It was her own smell becasue even if she was cooking in the kitchen or gardening in the backyard she always smelled the same. He missed that smell that scent that made her her. Max looked at his wife and son and sighed. Why couldn't life be simple and easy why did their lives have to be so hard. Why couldn't Liz be a mother and him a father without someone coming after them or trying to break apart his family.

"I love you mom"

Max heard that statement coming from his son's mother and he looked up to find tears spilling from his son's eyes. His eyes were tightly shut trying to exorcise the demons Max thought. He had watched his mother get killed and he like himsef knew that he had to do everthing in his powr to make sure that Liz would live to see her grand babies even live long enough to see her great grand babies thought Max.

"I love you too Xander so much", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

Max couldn't see her face but he knew that it would show the pain that his strong wife refused to show to him. Liz finally broke down.

"god Xander", said Liz crying and sobbing her son's arms.

Xander held on tightly to her trembling body. Max moved nest to his family and kneeled in front off them. He took both thier hands into his and made him face them. What he saw on thier face made him almost double over in pain himself.

"It's not going to happen, we are going to fix this and me and Liz are going to watch graduate highschool, then college then get married and see our grand babies and spoil them like your grand parents spoil you, my son do you understand", said Max holding the side of Xander's face.

Xander nodded his head and wiped his tears. He turned around and wiped his mother's tears also. He kissed her forehead like he always has done since he was little, it was their special communcating device. it was thier own special bond.

"Yeah Dad I understand but he need a plan you guys can't really be involved in the actual you know of Agent Brooks it can't be pinned back to you, it has to be the four of us so that when it happens we could dissappear and that cops not find the killers. We will leave fingerprints so that they wil try to find a person", said Xander.

Max nodded his head.

"Let's go to the livingroom to discuss this", said Max.

Liz nodded her head standing up and kissed her son's cheeks before walking out the door. Xander started to follow her when Max stopped him. Xander looked at his father with a question in his eyes and then shock when Max pulled him in ofr a hug.

"Dad?", asked Xander after a moment still holding onto each other.

"I'm proud of you", said Max before letting go and following his wife back downstairs.

Xander looked at the dor that his father had just walked out of and smiled.

"I know", said Xander in a whisper

. "I know", he repeated before walking out the door himself following his family.

"How are you going to do this?", asked a shaken Maria.

"Well there is a club that he frequents every Saturday and he gets drunck all the time and its in a isolated area so no one will see us doing what we have to do", replied Xavier.

Serena looked up at her son and shuddered. He sounded so cold and unfeeling. How did she let her son get this way.

"Can I talk to you in private", asked Serena looking at Xavier.

Xavier looked at her confused for a minute and nodded his head. Zan also looked at his wife but all she did was nodded her head and told him that this was something that she would handle. Serena got up and Xavier followed his mother out of the room.

"When did my son get this way?", asked an angered Zan.

Xander looked down at his hands

. "When he found out that Auntie Serena was raped by Agent Brooks before he killed her, that's what the police told us anyway", said Xander.

"He hasn't always been so cold dad but when Mom died god", said Callied rubbing her face.

"When she died and you lost your way he stepped up to take care of us, he tried hard but he never delt with mom dying, I suppose none of us did, but he took it the hardest becasue even though me and mom were tight him and mom had this bond it was amazing to watch they didn't have to say anything and they understood one another, just like you and mom, she loves me but Xavier that's her everything", said Callie.

She used to be jealous of the bond that her brother and mother shared. Her mother never treated them differently but there was still a difference. Xavier and Serena were two peas in a pod.

"Xavier sit down", said Serena walking into Zan's old room.

Xavier did as his mother asked. He wondered what she had to say. It was weird looking at his mother so yonug. She was wearing a shirt that was showing over her stomach, something that his mother didn't wear anymore and a short skirt. Serena kneeled in front of her son and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you" said Serena after a while. Xavier was taken back by that.

"But you don't even know me yet", replied Xavier looking down at his hands.

"Yeah I do, I know everything, you forget that I get visions, I show your first step and your first heartbreak, I held you when you fell over your bike and when you were nervous about your first date, I love you so much", said Serena cupping her son's face.

Xavier tried avoiding her eyes but Serena made him lok at her.

"was I a good mom?", asked Serena.

Xavier looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You were the best mom, god mom", said Xavier with tears in his eyes.

he never got to mourning death because he was trying to be strong for his family. Dad was going off the deep end and Callie barey said anything anymore just came into his room at night and cried in his arms. He had no one to help him with the grieve. it was so painful sometimes that it was hard to breath.

"Baby I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, that I left you, baby can you forgive me?", asked Serena in tears.

"Mom you did nothing wrong that bastard he god mom he took you away from me when I needed you the most. It felt like no one understood, Uncle Michael barely said two words, and dad was so god he couldn't handle it, I knew I had to make you proud and take care of everyone but mom I needed you I needed you so much, I hated that you weren't there and that I wasn't there to protect you from him" said Xavier crying.

Serena clung to him and trembled in pain for her son.

"Xavier my son look at me", said Serena looking into eyes so much like her own.

"I love you, I am so sorry that you had to go through this I am so proud to call you my son, you are everything that I hoped for and more, we will fix this and I promise that I won't leave you again, I need you to know that, I need you not to hate me", said Serena softly looking down at her hands.

"I could never hate you mom, I love you so much god mom I I god", said Xavier shaking in tears.

it was the first time he mourned for his mother. He remebered the funeral Aunt Maria and Michaela singing in the background, Jesus loves Me was the song. He was holding onto a hysterical Callie. Phoneix and Rain barely could stand they were yelling mommy so loudly. Grandma Kim and Grandpa Kal and Uncle Peter crying especially Grandma Kim who was on her knees with her hands opened wide and crying in Spanish for God to not take her first born. Uncle Max who was usually strong was also on his knees shaking in sobs. Micheal couldn't even look at the casket that was going down the ground. He shook from the memory.

"it's alright baby let it out let it out", repeated Serena softly in her son's ears.

She held her baby and cuddled his head on her lap as he shook from the pain. She hummed softly to him and kissed his face softly. this was her baby. She couldn't leave him ever.

"Mom I'm so sorry I have become this person that I hate, Callie told me that I am cold and a robotI don't mean to be its just that I have to be strong I can't disappoint you", said Xavier looking like a lost boy.

"You could never do that I love baby so much, I'm so proud of that man you are becoming and I hope that I can be there this time so watch the great man I know you will be", said Serena still kissing his forhead and stroking his hair.

It's been a while since Xavier has crawled into his mother's lap. It was the the place that he felt the safest so when she died that hope of safety died with him. He was always looking over his shoulder and scared that they will find that he is not normal. His girlfriend knew that he wasn't human and loved him anyway she was one of the main reason why he hasn't lost his mind yet. She was a great balance for him

. "She is beautiful" said Serena getting flashes from him.

"yeah she is, and she", said Xavier.

"Loves you", answered Serena.

Xavier nodded his head.

"I know she does, I can't wait to meet her", said Serena.

Xavier smiled.

"You and her get along really well oyu are very similar I guess that's why I was drawn to her she had all of your best qualities mom she is kind and gentle and non judgemental but can kick your ass if you mess with her", said Xavier.

Serena laughed at that and stroked his hair some more.

"I love you baby and so does your father I know he wasn't there really when you needed him but try to understand ok me and him had it tough, I lost him in one timeline he lost me in another timeline and don't even get me going about our past lives, it seems that we are always getting screwed out of growing old together", said Serena with a sad expression.

"yeah I know I don't hate him or blame him I just felt that he should have been there for us, I needed him too", said Xavier.

"I'm sorry", said Zan coming into the room.

Xavier raised his head and looked at his father. Zan had tears in his eyes. Callie was standing behind him.

"God I'm so sorry I am such a terrible person I wasn't there for you i shouldn't have let my pain overshadow what I needed to do you needed me god what was I thinking", said Zan.

"Daddy we understand we do, it was hard on all of us, mom not being there was a big blow to us, us six are so tightly knit that we scare some people, so when the main memebers of our group leaves we were unbalanced. The V formation with you guys broke that day, Aunt Maria was saying that she felt like she died too", said Callie.

"We need each other dad, and that is not going to happen this time we will take care of the threat and you and mom can have us and we will happily ever after", said Callie.

Zan looked at his daughter and smiled. She was a brave one he knew that.

"I don't hate you dad I actually understand mom is the greatest without her we are nothing", said Xavier coming up to his father and hugging him.

Serena had tears in her eyes. Callie walked up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let you leave me mom", said Callie.

Serena nodded her head and smiled.

"I won't leave you Callie", said Serena.

"I'm hungry", said Xavier.

Callie laughed at that.

"You always hungry",. replied Callie.

"Just like his father", said Serena.

"hey", said Zan acting like he was offended.

They all walked out of the room to find food on the table and Max and Liz helping to set the table.

"Hey guys we ordered Chinese food are you hungry?", asked Liz looking at the four of them.

"Yeah Auntie Liz, thanks", siad Callie kissing her cheeks.

"Auntie Liz I loke that", said Liz smiling.

Max hugged her and kissed her softly.

"Eww parents kid in the room", said Xander with a digusted face.

Max just laughed at that. They all sat down and began eating. Diane stood back and looked at them all at her table. Phillip walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"You alright honey?", asked Phillip.

"Yeah but they are so young they don't deserve this pain and suffereing they have done nothing wrong and this man is hurting my babies and my grand babies", said Diane.

Phillip nodded his head in understanding. he was angry too he jsut didn't understand why this man would hurt his children, children that were just trying to fit in and didn't hurt a fly. Max and the others talked about the situation. Thy had decided that tommorrow nifht would be the night where they would kill Agent Brooks. Callie knew that he would be at that bar and it was a perfect night to do it. They discussed the details and made sure that everything was in place. They all retired to thier rooms with their kids and slept until tommorrow where thier children would take the life of the man that took away thiers. 


	108. Survivor

Chapter 108

Liz made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Michael was already in there making breakfast for everyone.

"Hey", said Liz softly.

Michael turned around and said, "Hey pass me those tomatoes over there".

Liz nodded her head and got up and got the tomatoeas for him.

"Need any help?", asked Liz.

Michael shook his head negativ and sighed.

"I know", said Liz hugging Michael. He tighten his arms around her.

"I can't lost you Liz and I can't lose Serena you both are my family and god watching it I can't sleep Liz", said Michael.

Liz nodded her head. She understood becasue last night she was having a hard time sleeping. She instead she watch her boys sleep. Max and Xander had the same soft and gentle look while they slept. They even snored a little bit and she knew they would never admit that little tibit of truth. Kyle walked in then.

"Hey good morning", said Kyle softly.

Michael let go of Liz and wiped his tears away and got back to the task at hand. Kyle understood Michael's pain becasue he felt the same way too.

"Guerin you need help", asked Kyle.

Michael looked back and smirked.

"Yeah right dude you don't know how to cook and I can't see me driving all of us to the hospital in whatever you created", said Michael.

"Ha Ha", said Kyle looking offended.

Liz just giggled. Kyle and Ava decided to stay over at the Evans home and bunked on the coach. They felt that they needed to be together just because. They rest of them came down then. Serena spotted her brother making breakfast and without being told began to help him. Michael smiled at her. They always used to do this at home when they were living together he missed it sometimes. Serena smiled too and kissed his cheeks before returning back to cooking their breakfast. Callie looked at the home that her grandma and grandpa owned and sighed. She and her siblings loved coming to Roswell for summer vactions. They would spend half the vaction here and the other half in LA with grandpa and grandma Langley. Uncle Peter is so cool, he was 8 years older then them and he hung out anyway. He was in medical school now, he decided to be like Serena in that respect.

"Mom pass the syrup?", asked Xavier.

Serena took a minute to realize that he was talking to her.

"I'm going to have to get used to being called mom, its different in a good way", said Serena.

Xavier nodded his head.

"I tried calling you Serena one time and you got so mad at me and started chanting in Spanish about helping god save me soul", said xavier holding his hand up, rolling his eyes in servitude, and chanting in a falsetto voice in Spanish.

"Shut Up", said Serena throwing a napkin at him.

Xavier just laughed. Xander looked at Xavier and smiled. it was good to hear him laugh, its been a while. He never really knew what Xavier was going through until his own mother died less then a week ago.

Liz saw the look of pain pass Xander's face and held his hand and whispered in his ear, "I'm here I'm never leaving you". Xander relaxed his tense muscles.

Max show this and sighed. When will their lives get any better. Tonight they would all go to the club but it would be the four Michaela, Xander, Xavier and Callie that would kill Agent Brooks. The rest were to help get him outside so that they could do it. max just hope that all went well.

"Pass me my brush?", asked Serne getting dressed up with her daughter to go out to the club

. Callie passed her the brush and stopped and watched her mother get dressed.

"What?", asked Serena looking at her daughter through the mirror.

"Your beautiful mom",said Callie with tears in her eyes.

Serena pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks baby you are beautiful too", said Serena.

Callie giggled and said with an air of confidence, "i know i'm your daughter aint I?"said Callie.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned serious then.

"Are you ready for this, are you sure you guys can take a man's life, it changes you baby",said Serena looking at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"yeah we can we have been waiting for this opportunity for a year now, he hurt you mom then killed you, he got away with it then came out to kill Auntie Liz he can't live", said Callie.

Serena nodded her head but she still was uneasy about her babies doing this.

"they will be fine", said Zan walking in looking awesome as ever.

"I know but blame the over protective mom okay", said Serena rolling her eyes.

Xavier walked in then eating chips.

"dag boy you eat alot", said Zan.

They all saw Xavier's apetite first hand.

"I bet he eats us out of house and home", said Zan kissing Serena and hugging his daughter.

"He does", said Callie teasing her twin.

"I do not", said Xavier with a pout but shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"You guys ready?", asked Xavier. He looked at his mother and frowned.

"You wearing that?", asked Xavier.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing boy?", asked Serena narrowing her eyes.

Xavier widen his eyes and said, "Nothing mom you look great".

Zan shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew that Serena was probably the one that disciplined the kids not him.

"Let's roll", said Max coming to Zan's door follwed by Micheal and Michaela who was getting a lecture from Michael about wearing an outfit with too much skin showing.

"Dad it's mom's outift it's cool", said Michaela rolling her eyes.

"Mom said I could wear it", said Michaela rolling her eyes at her father.

He was always like this

"Micheal leave our daughter alone", said Maria shaking her head.

"Maria she can't wear that", siad Micheal. Maria rolled her eyes completely ignored Micheal's rantings.

"Let's go", said Isabel walking into Zan's bedroom.

"You guys ready?", asked Ava walking into the room with her tiny skirt.

"Ohh Auntie Ava that skirt is awesome can I have it later", said Callie.

"Oh no you not borrowing that", said Zan.

Serena rolled her eyes at his over protective father vibe. They all walked out of the house then and reached the club and right away spotted Agent Brooks. Liz and Serena both stiffen.

"It's alright he can't hurt you", siad MAx rubbing her belly and kissing her forehead.

"God Zan I can't, he did that to me", said Serena stuttering.

Zan shook with rage but Xavier placed a hand on his back calming him down. they all found a table and danced a little bit. Callie even danced with her father so did Michaela and Michael.

He didn't like to dance but when she pouted her beauitful mouth and said "Daddy please for me", Michael caved.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we are having a sing along night who would like to come up and sing?", asked the bartender.

A couple got up and sang.

"Hey Callie how about you and me go sing a song", said Serena.

Callie smiled

. "I have an idea about what song I want to sing", said Callie.

Serena nodded her head and kissed both Zan and Xavier's cheeks before getting up and joining her daughter. Serena shivered she felt Agent Brooks staring her down, she felt him looking at her but she was not going to let him get to her. "do you know this song Mom", said Callie into her ear. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yup".

"Alright Me and Callie hear are going to sing a song that I love, its about suriving what life throws at you and overcoming people putting you down, I think you all know this song, ready Callie?", asked Serena.

Callie nodded her head full of brown locks and stood next to her microphone. Serena opened her mouth and began singing. Serena heard the first chords of the song and look directly into the eyes of Agent Brooks.

(Verse 1)  
Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.  
Callie joined her mother on the chorus. Getting into the song. Serena felt it in her bones. Callie looked at her mouth adn she knew who she was singing this for. Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Second Verus came up and Serena sang that too. Zan looked at his wife and daughter and felt proud of them. He knew that this was Serena's way of winning about Agent Brooks. He knew she needed this as much as anyone here. Liz looked at Serena and locked eyes with her and they both knew. Liz saw Serena wink at her and she knew too. This was their justice this was their way of showing him they were not scard of him adn he couldn't hurt them anymore. Verse 2)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

Serena turned her attention bakc around and saw Agent Brooks shifted uncomfortabely in his seat. He knew she was singing to him. He was trying not show his fear but he knew that she knew. She knew he was scard. Serena saw Agent Brooks look at her daughter and gritted her teeth and clutched the mic harder. She sang harder. Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Callie's voice was amazing and she prove that even more when she took the bridge by herself. She looked at her mother and found he power ins her. Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet Cause my momma told me better than that.

That last line she looked at her mother and winked. Serena smiled wide at that. Her mother did teach her better thatn that. Both of their voices came together once again for the chorus Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Their voices blended in perfect harmony. they knew they were going to make it that they could beat him and take back what they lost. Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness, Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Destiny Child's Survivor.  
When the song ended they heard the loudest clapping. Serena shifted her eyes and lost Agent Brooks. Max gave the signal. It was time. Callie looked at her mother hugged her and ran out of the club on the tails of Xavier, Michaela, and Xander. Michal saw his daughter leave and clutch his hands to his side trying not to run after her. He knew what she had to do. "Agent Brooks", yelled Xavier.

Agent Kevin Brooks shifted around and looked at the yonug teens.

"What?", asked the man sneering.

"this is for my mother and my aunt, see you in hell bitch", yelled Xavier. Xander stood next to him and Michaela on the other side.

Callie walked up raised her hands and said, "Time to meet your maker".

"Peace", said Michaela.

Green sparks shot from thier hands barreling at lightening speeds toward Agent Brooks. The look of shock was the last thing any of them saw before he turned to dust in front of thier faces. Thank god no one saw, they were in the middle of the woods. Max and the rest of them sat panicking in the club. Liz looked with frighten eyes to MAx for answeres. Max couldn't give them any.

"Let's go, please I have to see them one last time", said Serena.

Max nodded and the all made thier way outside just in time to see thier kids slowly fading in front of them.

"No not yet", yelled Liz running to her son.

She clutched his hand willing him not to fade.

"Bye mom, I love you so much", said Xander before leaving Liz's sight.

Callie and Xavier stood in front of thier parents. Serena had a tear running down her face.

"it's time", siad Callie.

"the future is to be determined", siad Xavier.

Serena nodded her head. hugged them both quickly and they too left. Michaela looked at her parents and her hysterical mother.  
"Mom i'm right in your stomach you don't have to worry about me", said Michaela fading in and out.

"Bye Uncle Kyle, Isabel, Ava, Zan, Serena, Max, Liz, and alex I love you, make the future count", said Michaela.  
One tear fell from her eyes as she looked at her father. Micheal smiled and let her leave him before tears came down from his eyes too.  
They all stood together until Max said, "Let's go home". Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Serena turned to walk when she noticed a ring on the ground. She looked at the inscription and shuddered. It read Agent Kevin Brooks Marines. Protecting America. She threw it deep into the woods and walked onto a new chapter in her life. A hand came down and picked up the ring.  
"Sleep now King Zan I will not let you defeat me like you defeat this human", said Kivar.  
"I'm coming for you", said Kivar slipping the ring onto his finger.  
"Are you alright", asked Max when he saw Liz shudder.  
"I don't know evil is here Max he is close", said Liz.  
Max hugged her and looked out into the distance. God give them strength. Let them Survive this. 


	109. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 109:

It has been four months since thier children disappeared. Liz was on her ninth and final month of her pregancy. SHe was due to deleiver soon. This fact frightened Max becasue he knew that Kivar would be coming forth. Both Jeremy adn Laurie have come to live with them in Boston for the last month so that they would be there at all cost to protect Liz and the baby. They had rented out an apartment for the month.

"Max you need to stop worrying, we win this fight remeber", said Isabel looking at her brother who was now pacing in front of her in her and Alex's bedroom.

"I know it's just that even though in that timeline we won, we didn't win yet in this one, what if we changed the future too much adn this is a consqence or something", replied Max looking at his sister with worried eyes.

He had come over to talk to her becasue he notice for the last year him and Isabel have drifted apart, he needed her now and he knew she would help.

"We are going to win okay nothing will happen to Liz and we are going to live happily ever after, there are no other options", said Isabel sticking her nose up in the air with confidence.

Max smiled at her. HIs sister could be such a princess sometimes.

"I know", sighed Max sitting on the bed.

"Max don't worry we will protect Liz and your son, plus we will kick Kivar's ass, plain and simple, this fight is something that has been waiting to erupt for more then 50 years now, this time we win", said ISabel hugging her brother.

Max sighed and nodded his head but he still couldn't stop himself from worrying.

"Alright are you ready for Liz's surprise party?", asked Isabel walking out of the room with her brother following after her.

That was another reason why he was here, he was throwing his wif a suprise party for her birthday and ISabel was organizing it. It was being held at their favorite restaurant called Coles.

"yeah everthing is set her parents are coming in the day of the party and so is Maria's mom, I'll pick them up at the airport", said Max.

Isabel nodded her head and walked to her kitchen to find Ava studying for her last final.

"Hey Ava", said Max kissing her forehead before he sat down and reached for the bag of chips that was in front of Ava's books.

"Hey brother in law what's up", asked Ava.

"Nothing me and Iz was talking about Liz's surprise birthday party", replied Max.

"Ah yes I still don't get why the surprise, anyway isn't your brithday before hers and so is Zan's for that matter?", asked Ava taking chips from Max.

"Yeah but for mine and Zan's birthdays we are going to a restaurant with our wifes while for Liz's the surpsie party, she deserves this she has been feeling awful lately, you know pains and stuff I want her birthday to be special", said MAx.

Isabel sat down then with a cup of coffee.

"It will be, all her friends and family, she is going to love it Max", said Isabel.

"Yeah I know", said MAx smiling.

"So did you get her a present?", asked Ava putting off studying for a while.

"Yeah I got her this Native American chain that she was looking at in the window when I was dragged out to go icecream hunting for her cravings, sh loved it I could tell so I got that for her", said MAx.

"Aww your brother is a charmer", said Ava.

Just then Serena walked in with her books in her hand and a jar or pickles in another.

"Hey guys", siad Serena setting her things down on the table.

"Hey Rena, how was your day?", asked Isabel.

"It was cool, finally finshed with my finals thank god", said Serena.

Ava glared at her.

"Sorry Ava", said Serena smiling an apology.

Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Serena since you are the only one not having finals becasue you did so well in your classes and were exempt from most of them, you are the one that is going to pick up Liz next week from class and drive her to the restaurant for the birthday party", said Max walking up to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Sure no problem, what time?", asked Serena.

"Around 6:30 that's when Liz's final is done, I told her someone is picking her up, I'll tell her it's you", replied Max finally finding what he wanted.

He took the pizza box out of the fridge and hit up the contents inside.

"I could cook if you want, it would take about an hour, if your willing to wait", suggest Serena getting up from the table

. "You don't have too, I got pizza here", said Max already eating a slice.

"It's no problem, I'll even make that potato thing you like", siad Serena smiling at how Max's eyes lit up.

Isabel just shook her head. She knew Serena could cook really well but Max's obsession with it was funny. Max nodded his head and whispered thank you. Serena smiled at set her mind to cooking for her family. It was something she truly enjoyed. Zan walked in about an hour later when Serena was almost done with dinner.

"Hey all", said Zan putting down his briefcase.

He just came home from work.  
"Hey baby, smells good", said Zan in her ear.

Serena smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Hey baby daddy's home", whispered Zan rubbing her tummy.

SHe wasn't showing yet but he was still excited about the fact that he was going to be a father.

"What's for dinner", said Zan pulling the tie from his neck and sitting next to his sister that was typing on her computer.

He leaned over and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Izzy", said Zan. Isabel smiled.

"Hey bro, how was your day at work?", asked Isabel without lifting her head up from her laptop.

"It was cool too much filing though, I'm tired", siad Zan yawning.

"Max, everyone come get some food", yelled out Serena setting the table.

Zan got up to help her. The kitchen table could only hold 6 people so Zan helped her move the table settings to the dining rookm table. Everyone was over at Serena's part of the house after getting homd from work or school. They were either studying or sleeping. A very round Liz waddled to the dining room followed by Max. An equally large Maria came in after them.

"Let me go wake up Kyle", said Ava.

Ava walked over to her bedroom to wake up a sleeping Kyle.

"Kyle baby time to eat", said Ava shaking him out of his slumber.

Kyle opened his eyes and smiled at his fiance. She was so beautiful to him, she had darkened her hair to light brown, instead of her usual blond hair.

"Hey baby", said Kyle in a husky voice that was sleep ridden.

"Hey I know your tired but you haven't eaten yet today, come", siad Ava kissing his mouth softly.

He smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"Kyle", squealed Ava giggling.

"I love you Ava with everyone part of my soul", said Kyle looking into her eyes.

"I love you too so much", said Ava getting teary eyed.

She did love him, he gave her that family that she always wanted and for that she was forever in debt to him. She loved thier relationship, they hardly ever fought and understood each other without ever speaking a world. Most mornings if he wasn't working the graveyard shift they would stay in bed and talk about everything and nothing. they would make love slowly after that. Tehy wre happy. She was happy with him.

"Alright I'm coming", said Kyle streching his tired bones.

He had worked a double shifted today and he was tired but food was calling him now. The bell rang then.

"Who's that?", asked Kyle getting up.

Kyle and Ava walked out of their bedroom to see Laurie and Jeremy putting their coats on the hanger near the door.

"Hey you guys", said Ava hugging Laurie.

She talked to Laurie partically everday she had her were close but not as close as Laurie was with Michael.

"Hey girl, hey Kyle", siad Laurie hugging him.

Jeremy hugged Ava and they all walked into the dining room. Michael smiled when he saw Laurie.

"Hey sis", siad Michael getting up to give her a hug.

"Let's eat", said MAria.

She was always hungry now so was Liz. They all sat down at the table while Serena and Zan helped pass out the food. They were happy in thier little home but they never knew really what was waiting for them next week. 


	110. Birthday Surprises 2

Chapter 110:

"Serena will pick you up this afternoon okay baby", siad Max kissing Liz's forehead.

Liz nodded her head but continued to look at her flashcards that held her notes for her test tonight. Max smiled and rubbed her round belly. She was due any day now. Today was her birthday and he had surprised her with breakfast in bed and made her a warm bubble bath. He basically treated her like a queen. Two days ago was his birthday and a couple of days before that was Zan's and Kyle's birthday. Each couple did things separtly going to restaurants and in Kyle's case a strip club with Ava. Serena jsut shook her head at that one. Only Kyle. Zan loved his birthday becasue Serena was like a sex fiend she pleasured him until he couldn't move it was the damn best birthday he ever had that's for sure.

"Liz let's roll", said Alex coming into Max and Liz's room.

He was dropping her off at school.

"Alright almost ready", said Liz picking up her notes and her jacket. SHe kissed Max.

"Have a great day today", said MAx kissing her slowly.

"I'll see you tonight", said Liz.

She knew about going to a restaurant but she didn't know that everyone else was going to be there for a surprise party for her, she thought it was only going to be Max and herself.

"Okay baby see you later", said MAx.

Alex rolled his eyes at thier relunctance to let go of each other. Max and Liz were the goopyiest couple ever.

"Hey Liz, Happy Birthday", said Alex smiling and giving her his gift.

Liz smiled at her long time friend.

"Thanks Alex but you already told me Happy Brithday early this morning on my answering machine with Kyle singing the song, you know it was awful", said Liz giggling at his offended look.

Max shook his head at those two. He went to get ready. He had to go pick up Nancy and Jeff as well as Amy and Jim and his own parents they all decided that they wanted to see thier children since they haven't seen them since Christmas. During Spring Break they all had driven down to Miami for vaction instead of going home. Max reached the airprot at 3:30 the time that his parents flight was supposed to get in. They were staying three days and then flying back home. Max smiled when he saw his mother running towards him.

"hey ma", said Max.

Diane smiled at her son and kissed his cheeks making Max blush. He saw the rest of the group including baby Anothony that was sleeping in his mother's arms. He kissed Nancy's cheeks and shook Jeff's hands. He also shook Jim's hands and Kissed Amy's cheeks and baby Anothony on the forehead.

"Let's get your stuff", said MAx.

They all followed him to baggage claim and were on thier way. He drove the jeep.

"So Liz doesn't know right?", asked Nancy.

"Nope she just thinks we are going out to dinner", replied Max turning into the driveway of his home.

They had reserved a room at a hotel but was going to check in the following dad.

"Welcome to our home", said Max getting out of the car.

Some of the adults haven't seen the house yet. Nancy nad DIane had of course but not the Valenti or Jeff or Phillip.

"This is my side of the house come check it out", siad MAx.

He gave them a tour of everthing. What Diane and Nancy didn't see before was the nursery becasue it wasn't done when they had come out.

"this is beauitful", said Diane.

Nancy nodded her head and walked around the room. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandma.

"Thank Michael and Isabel, they did a great job", replied Max.

They stopped at Michael adn Maria's baby nursery and Amy gasped. It was beyond beautiful.

"Michael did this?", asked Amy.

Max nodded his head. Amy smiled. She was proud of Michael. So was Diane. Her son was so talented. 

"Anyone home?", yelled a voice from the livingroom.

"In here", said Max.

Maria with her round stomach walked in and smiled.

"Mom, daddy", said Maria.

Jim went up to her and hugged her. SHe had gotten bigger since the last time he saw her.

"Oh let me hold me baby brother", said Maria.

Amy handed him over and MAria smied when Anothony yawed and snuggled back onto her chest.

"I know you guys are hungry, Serena made food so come to the kitchen and eat", said MAria walking more like waddling out of the room.

The parents followed. Phillip stood back and smiled. He was proud of his kids they really made a home for themselves here.

"You coming dad?", asked MAx.

Phillip smiled and nodded his head. He followed Max out and saw that the rest of the gang was seated in the dining room. Kyle walked in then.

"Hey mom dad", said Kyle kissing them.

He spotted his baby brother resting on Maria and kissed his forehead.

"Hey baby brother, come to play", said Kyle.

Anothony opened his eyes and gave a toothy smile.

"That's right my man", said Kyle.

"Where are you coming from?", asked Amy sitting down and eating the lunch that Serena had prepared for them.

"I had a final this afternoon, I just got done", said Kyle.

Amy nodded her head.

"How are your classes going anyway?", asked Diane placing her tacos on her plate.

He tasted it and smiled. Serena was an excellent cook.

"Pretty good, the forensics class I'm taking it hard becasue of the science but I got the two most science competant people living near me Max and Liz, so I did good", said Kyle.

"What about you Max?", asked Diane.

"Good Ma, I finished my finals yesterday, I think I did okay", said Max.

They held their conversation until Michael walked in with his art supplies and paintings.

"Hey you guys", said MIchael.

He placed his canvas on the wall gently and kissed his mom and greeted everyone at the table.

"Oh tacos", said Michael going up to get a plate.

Knowing Serena she probably made enough to feed an army. When he looked at the stove he smiled. he knew she would go overboard.

"When are we going to the restaurant?", asked Nancy.

"In an hour, Isabel is over there now setting up, you know how she is she wants everything to be perfect", said MAx rolling his eyes.

Everyone at the table laughed. Ava walked in then.

"Hey", said Ava dragging her heavy bookbag.

She greeted everyone and kissed Anothony's forehead. She hugged Amy tightly and kissed Jim on the cheeks.

"Hey babygirl, how was finals?", asked Amy sipping on her drink.

"Killer man, why did I take accountant again?", asked Ava closing her eyes while sitting on the Dining room table.

"Because we need you expertise when we open our club, you are more into math then I am, I'm taking buisness classes and I still can't do the math well", said Michael.

Ava nodded her head. Michael had talked about thier future buisnesses in depth already. They planned to open up several clubs as well as Cafes near Boston and Harvard University campuses.

"You guys still doing that?", asked Phillip.

"Yeah I'm making more then enough money selling my paintings, plus Ava here is going to making the contacts, and we have two lawyers in the family if something bad happenes", said Michael smiling.

"Two?", asked Amy.

"He is talking about Zan Mom", said Ava.

"You kids are doing so well, we are proud of you", said Nancy.

Everyone of them blushed. Alex walked in then.

"Hey parental units", said Alex with his goofy smiles.

He also greeted everyone.

"Where's Izzy?", ased Diane.

"She's coming, she is getting stuff from our house", said Alex.

When he finished Isabel walked in. She smiled and hugged her parents and greeted everyone else.

"Hey everything is set Max, the restaurant, and everyone was told to be there by 6:00-6:15", said Isabel.

Max nodded his head. Jeff hardly said anything since he was been here but he liked what he saw. They were all working towards a goal and even when things were hard they stuck together. He wasn't afraid to let Liz stay her, becasue she had the best people around her. Jeff looked at Max who was joking around with his sister and smiled. he couldn't have picked a better person for his Lizzie.

"Hey all", said Zan walking in with his briefcase.

He kissed his mother and greeted everyone else. He kissed Anothony's forehead who seemed not to be interested.

"Just got off from work?", asked Phillip.

"Yeah boss had me stay later to file some casework for him", said Zan sitting down.

"HOw has the office been treating you?", asked Phillip.

"Good plus I have Ava their now, she is a great secretary", said Zan smiling.

Ava walked there also after Zan pulled some strings.

"Ah we need a place to get ready", said Amy getting up from the table to rinse off her plate.

"Let me get that, you could use either my room or Maria's", said Max

. Amy nodded her head and the mothers and daughters walked over to Maria's room. Amy looked at Michael before he left and smiled.

"I love what you did with the nursery, if I had known I would have made you fix up Anothony's for me", said AMy.

"I still can, we should be back in Roswell in about two weeks or so, I'll do it then", said MIchael.

Amy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks", said Amy before going into Maria's room.

Jim just shook his head at his wife. Life was good lately, he had four beautiful children and an amzing wife and lovely house and his job. Everything was perfect.

"Ahh I hate being pregnant", said Maria looking in the mirror.

All the mothers laughed.

"You look amazing Maria", said Isabel used to Maria's moodswings.

Maria pouted and smiled after. Isabel rolled her eyes at that.

"Where's Serena?", asked Nancy.

"She had to work today and later she is picking up Liz from school", answered Maria.

"I really loved what Michael did with the nurserys, did he also so Serena's?", asked Diane.

"Yeah Isabel and him did", replied Ava getting dressed.

The men were already dressed and sitting in the living room talking.

"Are you ready MAx?", asked Jeff. they were talking about the baby.

"Yes I am, Liz is talking a year off from school so she could stay with Xander the first year and I'm taking the year after that. I work part-time so money is not an issue, plus Liz has maternity leave from the lab so she is getting a check", said Max.

Jeff nodded his head. He was upset at first with MAx when they told him that Liz was pregnant but after a long talk he accepted it especially with all the plans they made. It was like they knew or something.

"What about you Michael?", asked Jeff.

"Same thing Maria is taking a year off from school to spend with Michaela money is not an issue since I am under contract with an art gallery to sell my paintings", said Michael.

Jeff nodded his head. These kids were very responsible he thought. The conversation turned to other things like sports, school, and work.

"Alright Let's roll", said ISabel coming out of the room looking as lovely as ever.

The rest of the women walked out then and thier husbands and fiances were awed. They took two separate cars to the restaurant. They got there and the plus was about half full.

"Mr. Evans", called out the manager of restaurant.

Max went to him and asked, "Yes?".

"You have a phone call", said the manager.

Max was handed the phone.

"hello", said Max.

"Hey Max, I should be there in 15 minutes, she just got out she is talking with one of her professors", said Serena.

"Alright Serena, we are waiting", said Max.

"Alright we coming bye, here she comes", said Serena clicking off the phone.

"Hey who was on the phone?", asked Liz getting into the passanger side of Serena's car.

"It was Max, he wanted me to drop you off at the restaurant instead of going home first", said Serena. "Oh why?", asked Liz.

"He had to work today and if he went back home he would be cutting it too close to the time of your reservations", Lied Serena smoothly.

Liz seemed to accept this answer. Just then rain started pouring from the sky. It was pouring heavily by the time Serena pulled out of the campus.

"Wow that's alot of rain", said Liz turning on the radio.

The smooth songs of Justin Timberlake's "Cry My a River" came on.

"You know I hated him when he was with Nsync but now I actually would by this album", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Man is pouring out there", said Liz.

The sky was completely black and no one was on the road.

"Yeah I know we will get there", said Serena.

She felt fear shoot up in her chest and she gripped the wheel.

"Something's wrong", said Liz.

"I know I feel something coming", said Serena.

"Ahhhhhh", screamed Liz.

"Liz what's wrong", said a frantic Serena.

"My water just broke, I'm in labor", said Liz clenching her teeth and hold her stomach.

"Oh God, alright don't panic we are almost there", said Serena.

"Actually let me call 911", said Serena reaching over for her cell phone, the one second that her head was down and she picked it back up she swerved the car to avoid missing a dark figure standing right in the middle of the road.

"Oh My God", yelled Liz when the car skidded down the road.

Serena tried controlling the car but it was like it had no brakes.

"Hold on Liz hold on", yelled Serena trying to get the car under control.

It was so dark out and the sky was pouring rain. Serena saw a flash of lightening before blackness enveloped her, in the bakcground she heard Liz's scream before everything went silent. 


	111. Birthday Surprises 3

Chapter 111:

"Something's wrong", said Zan at the restaurant.

They had been waiting over and hour for Liz and Serena. Zan tried Serena's cellphone again but it kept going to voicemail. Max tried Liz's phone too same thing.

"Let's go look for them", siad Michael.

Something was wrong he knew it he could feel it.

"Something is wrong MAx i don't know I jsut can feel it", said Ava.

They were all staying around with the parents. "Let's go look for them, I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, plus it's pouring cats and dogs our there", said Max.

"Yeah come on", said Jim.

They walked out and got into the car. THe teens in one car and the parents in another.

Michael was driving when he heard Max yell out, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh", clutching his stomach.

"Liz god Liz", mumbled Max clutching his stomach in pain.

"What what is it?", asked Laurie looking at Max withering in pain.

"Liz in Labor", was the only thing that MAx said before he passed out from the pain.

"Ahhh god", yelled Zan.

Everyone gasped when they saw blood running down his forehead.

"Something's wrong, god Serena she's hurt", said Zan whizzing in pain.

Isabel was in panic mode so was MAria. Isabel was trying to wake up Max and Maria was clutching Michael's arm that was driving. Ava chewed her fingernail and Kyle rubbed her back. Alex tried calming everyone down until everyone felt a shiver of chillness run up their back. Alex said one word that had everyon's hearts racing "Kivar".

Serena slow woke up.

"Oww", moaned out Serena clutching her head that head was laying against the steering wheel of her car.

She tried moving but the pain from her head was unbearable. Then she gasped.

"Liz", whispered Serena.

"Liz get up", siad Serena a little bit louder.

Liz was unconscience next to her with a large bump and blood seeping from her forehead. Serena tried to get her to wake up.

"What happened", moaned Serena.

Then she remebered crashing, s guy was standing in the niddle of the road. SHe didn't know if she hit him or not. God what was a man doing out in the middle of the road like that. God was that gas she was smelling. The rain was beating down on the car. Serena looked up and gasped. Fire lit up the front of the car.

"Oh God", yelled Serena.

Even with all the pain, she knew that she had to get her and Liz out fo the car. It was going to blow up.

"Liz please get up", yelled Serena trying to get out her seatbelt.

SHe finally managed it and pushed the door on her side open when she heard Liz moaning.

Liz opened her eyes and clutched her stomach and yelled out in pain, "Maxxxxxxxxxx".

"Liz god listen to me we have to get out of the car it's going to blow come on Liz", yelled Serena.

Liz looked at her with frightened eyes not understanding until she heard the blow. She gasped and tried to remove her seatbelt. It was stuck.

"God come on", yelled Liz.

Serena waved her hand over it and it came undone.

"Come on let's get out of here", said Serena getting out of the jeep with some difficulty.

She reached Liz's side and helped her out.

"Ahhh", yelled Liz still in labor.

Serena picked up her cellphone that was on Liz's side on the floor and tried to call the others. She couldn't get a signal.

"God not now", said Serena.

The storm was messing with her signal. Serena was facing the car so she didn't see a man walking up to them until Liz screamed. Serena jsut in time spun around and looked into the eyes of the man that took thier lives.

"Kivar", said Serena scared out of her mind.

She knew she had to protect Liz and Xander though and threw up her shield.

"Palor tricks won't work for me dear Callie", said Kivar sneering.

Liz clutching her stomach and wailed out in pain. The contractions were coming closer together. Serena grabbed Liz's arm and moved away from Kivar's sneering face. How could Vilondra ever thought this man to be handsome, he had no soul, Serena could tell by his eyes, they were empty and black, no feeling.

"Get away from us", yelled Serena moving her body in front of Liz to protect her.

Liz clutching her stomach again and yelled out in pain.

"No get away from her", cried out Serena still holding up her shield to protect Liz and her.

Kivar smirked and throw a fireball straight at Serena. She fell back with the strength of the blast. Her shield flicked out. Kivar smiled again.

"Hum that was easy", said Kivar smirking.

Serena knew she had to do something. She moved her body in front of Liz again after pulling her to her feet. Liz was in so much pain. Serena threw her light daggers at Kivar but he deflected them easily. He wasn't even trying. Serena had thrown everything she could and it did nothing. SHe knew they would have to run. She looked at Liz and even though she was in pain she knew she had no choice. They would have to run for it. Serena grabbed her hand and dashed as fast as sh could into the woods. Kivar just laughed.

"Ahh I'm always up for a little exercise". Serena held tightly to Liz's hand.

"I can't Serena I can't", cried out Liz who fell to the

"Come on Liz come on", yelled a frantic Serena.

God Kivar was going to kill them. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated she never did this before. Astrail Projection. She felt her body split in two she appeared in front of Michael's car.

"Oh Shit", yelled out Michael swerving the car.

All she saw was Serena mouthing the word Help Kivar before disappering.

"Oh God Serena Liz are in trouble Kivar is here", yelled Maria.

Panic seized them. God this was the ultimate fight the battle that they waited two lifetimes for.

Serena opened her eyes and saw Liz withering in pain. She sent her helaing energy but she was almost taped out. Astral Projection was a hard thing to maintain. Serena pulled Liz to her feet and ran to an open clearing.

"God please help", prayed Serena.

Kivar laughed.

"ALways praying for God huh Callie", said Kivar.

He stood about ten feet in front of them. It was like he was waiting for them or something. Serena threw up her shield again. But she was feeling weak. It was flickering in and out

. "NO energy huh", siad Kivar laughing.

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit", yelled out Serena.

"Ahhhh god", yelled Liz trying to keep the pain at bay.

Serena wanted to send her healing energy but she didn't have enough strength. With being hurt physically and doing the astral projection she was almost tapped out. She had to hold the shield until the others would come for them. Kivar looked into her eyes. Serena gulped. He was going to kill them. Kivar raised his hand about to throw his fireball when another fireball in red hailed out him making him stumble but not fall.

"Ahh King Zan finally get to meet you again", said Kivar turing around to face the others.

The parents were stunned. Amy Deluca looked like she was going to faint. Diane looked at the man that had killed her children before, she was petrified. They didn't have time to explain to the Parkers and Amy Deluca what this was all about.

"What the fuck", yelled out Jeff Parker.

Nancy just was stunned.

Liz gave a loud yell then, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx".

Max's attention shifted and Kivar saw his opportunity. She raised his hand and shot at the group. Michael had saw this and threw up a force shield that Serena had taught him. THe impact of the blast brought him to his knees.

"Oh God", panted out Michael.

"Liz calm down", said Serena holding her hand.

"The baby it's coming", yelled Liz opening her legs.

Serena was panicing but she knew it was time.

"Alright come on Liz I'm here.

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", yelled Liz.

Serena held her hand but also tried to hold the shield.

"Ahh the baby that was to be my down fall", said Kivar.

Max's eyes widen when He saw Serena's shiled flicker and die out and a fireball hurling towars his wife and child and his sister in Law.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max running towards her.

Zan's eyes widen

"Serena nooooooooooooo", yelled Zan.

Serena turned around and her jaw dropped and she could honestly saw that when she saw the fireball hurling at her her life flashed before her eyes. Fear seized her heart. 


	112. Birthday Surprises 4

Chapter 112:

Serena was not going out like that, she pulled her energy togther in those seconds and threw up her shield. The force of the blast left her gasped.

"God he is so powerful. Serena saw Max running towards her. She also saw Zan. Kivar smirked and threw another blast one straight for Max.

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", yelled Diane.

Zan saw it coming and ran towards his brother and threw up his shield. The blast hit and threw Zan backwards. He stumbled and fell on top of Max.

"God that was powerful", said Zan reapting what Serena had just said.

Zan got off of Max. He shifted his attention to Kivar. A man who basically looked bored with them He was that confident, but he saw something flicker in his eyes when he heard Serena yelled out to Liz to push. It was fear.

"Push Liz", yelled Serena as the rain soaked her. 

Max ran towards her and combined his shield with hers. Serena was tired and straining but he knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to Liz. He looked on the other said where the rest of the family had their shields raised up protecting the parents. He almost laughed at the look on Amy Deluca's face and she saw Maria take her position next to Michael and also held up a shield.

"Maxx it hurt god it hurts", said Liz wailing in pain.

Kivar threw a blast again hitting the shield.

"Max god I'm too weak", said Serena gasping out loud from the impact.

Max held his shield stronger nothign was going to happen to them.

"Hold Serena."

Zan stood close but he was still far away. Serena gasped when she saw Zan drop his shield and hail fireballs at Kivar. Kivar only stumbled back and he got a glint in his eyes. Serena yelled out,

"Nooooooooooooo Zan watch out".

Diane was weeping loudly. Zan saw the fireball coming towards him he hit the ground making the ball go over his head. Kivar shifted his attention again.

He smirked and "Come out my followers", said Kivar.

Twenty men came from the woodwork and surrounded them.

"Well kill them", said Kivar laughing.

Serena gasped.

"God".

"Push Liz", yelled Serena who was between her legs.

Max was trying to soothe her hair back. The rain poured even harder making it hard to see.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Liz.

"I see the head come on Liz", yelled Serena trying to concentrate.

"Nooooooo", yelled Kivar.

He threw consecutive balls at them trying to pentrate thier forcefield. Max gasped too.

"God he is too strong", said Serena trying not to die from the pressure of the blast.

Serena looked around and saw the others fighting. Even Amy Deluca got a hit in. The skin was so surprised.

"That's for messing with my kid", said Amy kicking him in the groin.

He fell the floor where Maria hit his lower back turning him to dust. Maria high fived her mother. Kivar was coming closer to them. Serena's heart was pounding in her chest. She pulled out baby Xander and heard him give out the loudest cry. Everything went silently then. The rain stopped, the skins stopped, and Kivar stopped. Serena was the first one to notice the glow. It started from baby Xander's hand and spread throughout his body.

"God too much power", screamed out Serena who was trembling from holding Xander

. SHe almost dropped him. The light bathed the whole area. The light shot up to the sky and made the clouds move and the rain stop. Serena's brown hair bath in light turning the front strark white. Serena fell to the ground and baby Xander look into the eyes if it mother. Liz smiled and knew. Max held his wife's hand and Liz held thier son. The royal family. Kivar's eyes held fear the only emotion that would ever pass over his face again. Xander opened his mouth once more and pure energy hurled towards the tyrant that was Kivar. Time stood still. Pain was felt, and Kivar knew that this was his end, but he also knew that this wasn't the end, he still had a son to kill the royal brats. His son would make sure that his death was not in vain and he will destroy them the way he couldn't. Xander gave him the punishment that he deserved. When Xander stop crying everyone looked around and saw the burned body of the once Tyrant.

Max looked at iz and whispered, "Let's go home", she nodded her head.

Zan walked over and checked Serena, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Umm you know Rogue was always my favorite X Men I really like the white hair babe", said Zan.

Serena just narrowed her eyes and glared. She turned around and faced Liz and MAx. SHe looked at Xander and smiled.

"Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Liz and Xander Happy Birthday to you", sang Serena smiling.

Jeff Parker as well as the others walked over and looked at these kids in shock.

"You have some explaining to do", said AMy Dleuca with her hands on her hips.

Max let out a little laugh. God what a day.

Later on that night they all, 10 teens plus Jim told thier stories. To say they were shocked was an understatment.

"Oh My god this was going on right under our noses", said Nancy.

Diane nodded her head. Jeff mostly stayed quiet which worried Max. He then got up and stood up next to the young man and shocked him by hugging him. "Thank you for saving my baby girl", said Jeff with emotion.

"It was an honor", replied Max.

Jeff had tears running down his face which he turned around so no one could see. Nancy knew her husband and went up to hug him. Nancy looked at Max and mouthed the words thank you. Liz didn't stay for the meeting she instead sat on her rocking chair with her son breastfeedin him. he head came up when she heard Max enter the room. Max gasped at the site before him. His wife and his son were here and safe.

"How did they take it", asked Liz in a soft tone.

"it was fine", said Max.

He looked at Liz with her hair flowing down and Xander sucking lightly on her breast and felt his heart swell. Liz hummed a song in his ear while his son ate dinner.

"Like his father he is a breast man", teased Liz.

Max chuckled softly at that.

"Oh well I can share", said MAx kissing his son's forehead.

Liz got up and motioned for MAx to take a seat on the rocking chair. Max did so and pulled her into his lap. He rocked his family slowly.

"Sing with me", siad Liz.

"Just a closer walk with thee", sang Max softly.

They was a knock on the door and Nancy Parker walked in.

"Hey mom", said Liz.

"Hey baby girl, how's my grandson", asked Nancy walking over to them.

"Liz he is beautiful, just like his mother and father", said Nancy looking at Max.

Max smiled softly.

He was tired.

"we are going to get some sleep okay good night", said NAncy kissing her grandson's forhead.

She walked out the door only to pass Serena coming in. She waved at her.

"Hey guys I know you are tired but you forgot your baby monitor", said Serena placing it on the counter.

"Humm this kid owes me look what he did to my hair", said Serena pointing to streaks of white in her naturally brown hair.

Max laughed as well as Liz. Xander opened his eyed removed his mouth from Liz's breast and smiled up at Serena.

"Ahh you think you funny giving me grey hairs laready", said Serena.

She kissed Xander's forehead and said goodnight to Max and Liz and left the room.

"Let's get some sleep", said Max.

Liz placed Xander in a bassinet and took them to thier room.

Max and Liz got into bed and sighed, "Good niGht Liz, Happy Birthday", said MAx.

Liz didn't hear a word becasue she was already asleep.

The next morning everyone sat at the dining room table eating the breakfast that Michael had prepared adn talked softly. Anothony was fussing and Xander drank from his bottle not caring one bit about the conversation around them.

"So you guys are coming for the whole summer?", asked Jeff holding his grandson that he was feeding

. "Yeah I want that plus you guys can help me with the mom stuff you know", said Liz.

"Oh course we will help you", said Diane holding her hand.

"So Serena your pregnant too, it will last for two years, wow", said Amy still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Yeah Its just becasue of the first pregnacy it will normal it self out later on", said Serena.

They discussed everything. Nancy cried as well as Diane when they were told of Max's stay in the white room and Zan's torture. Amy was in shock. When they told them about what future Serena did for Alex they also cried. Nancy damn near threw a tantrum when she heard about Tess stealing Liz's child.

"That Bitch", said NAncy.

Jeff held Xander closer after that. He might not have gotten the chance to meet his grandson. They told them about the reasons for thier roadtrips and finally Kal. Kal called this morning to off his congradualtions. Nasedo did to, he felt Kivar die, he finally was rid of his torture, but he said to watch out becasue he still felt evil around too. Max understood and agreed to be careful still. That day everyone was relaxed and chilled.. They enjoyed the day.

Antar got word of Kivar's death and rejoiced loudly in the streets. They felt 50 years of tyranny being lifted. BUt one man wasn't rejoicing.

"Ill get you for killing my father", said a pale blue eye man. His smirk very similar to a man that was nothing more than evil. 


	113. To Roswell

Chapter 113:

June finally came through and everyon was getting ready to move back to Roswell for th Summer.

"Maria slow down would you", said Michael looking at his fiance that was packing thier bags.

She was 9 months pregnant and ready to pop literally. "But we have to fix this since we are driving to Roswell instad of flying" said Maria rolling her pretty hazel green eyes. Michael sighed. This woman was so stubborn.

"Owww", said Maria.

"What what is it?", asked Michael looking paniced.

"Lower back pains", said MAria rubbing her back trying ot soothe it.

"Its time soon", said Liz walking into thier bedroom with her one month old son.

"How do you know that?", asked Maria.

"The back pains have been happening often right?", asked Liz kissing her son'd forehead.

"Yeah its been getting bad", said Maria gritting her teeth in pain.

"Maria are you okay?", asked Ava coming into Maria and Michael's bedroom.

"No I think I'm in labor", said MAria.

Michael gasped.

"Alright calm down Michael, let me go get Serena alright, get Maria on the bed", said Ava who was trying to calm down her brother that looked like he was on the verge of panicking.

Michael tried to calm down but it didn't help. Michael did as he was told though. He picked up his pregnant girl and laid her down gently on the bed. She was in so much pain. He wished he could help her.

"Michael", yelled Maria gritting her teeth.

"Alright Maria calm down and do your breathing exercises", said Liz still holding Xander. maria nodded her head and started breathing deeply.

"Oh NO", said MAria.

"What what's wrong", said a panicked Michael.

"My water just broke", said Maria looking at Michael.

"You are in labor", siad Serena coming into the room.

"Alright let's remove those", said Serena pointing to Maria underpants.

Michael nodded his head.

"Let's see if your dilated 10 centimeters yet", said Serena.

Maria nodded her head and held on to Michael's hand.

"What's going on?", asked MAx coming into the room.

"Maria's in labor", answered Serena from between Maria's legs.

Max nodded his head and backed out of the room. Liz just giggled her husband still was scared of things like labor and femine products.

"Your husband wants to be a doctor and can't see laobr, don't exactly get that concept", said Serena laughing.

"Ahhhh", yelled MAria yelling.

"Michael you are never touching me again", yelled Maria squeezing his hand to the point of breaking it.

"I hate you I hate you", yelled Maria.

"They always say that", said Serena checking Maria.

Maria just glared at her and Serena held her hand up in surrender. Liz smiled and took Xander out of the room into her kitchen to get a bottle of milk. SHe laughed when she heard Maria hurling insults at Michael and telling him that she would chop off the important parts of his anatomy.

"Hey", said Kyle coming into the kitchen followed by Zan.

The both winced at Maria yelling.

"Damn she got pipes on her", said Zan kissing Liz on the forehead and also kissing his nephrew while going to the fridge to get some juice.

They all made sure to empty it out since they would be gone for three months. Liz sat down and began feeind her son. She loved him so much. She had never felt this complete before. With Max and her son she felt like she could take on the world. But she still had nagging thoughts of fear where she knew that her happiness would somehow come to an end soon. They never had long periods of happiness without something happening to disurpt that. She knew that Serena has also been having this thoughts too and they were jsut waiting for the other shoe to drop literally. Isabel walked in then.

"Hey Izzy", said Liz smiling at her sister in law.

They have gotten closer lately. Isabel always helped her with Xander and made sure that she got enough sleep. She became the sister she wanted. They had really especiually of what could have happened with Kivar last month. Liz still shuddered at that event. Max held her some nights when she would have nightmares about Kivar coming to take Xander. She shuddered. She felt Zan wrap an amr around her.

"No one will touch him, we won't let that happen", said Zan looking at Liz.

Liz nodded her head and smiled.

"I know I'm just scared you know I want this so much and i can't let anyone take it from me", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

Zan nodded his head.

"Like Max would let that happen", said Kyle rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I wouldn't", said Max walking into the kitchen.

"How is Maria doing?", asked Kyle.

"Still screaming at Michael", said Max smiling.

He walked over to his wife and son who was drinking his bottle of millk contently.

"In know Max it's just I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop", said Liz trying ot get her emothions in check.

"I know but what these past two years have taught us is that we stronger together", said Isabel.

Liz nodded her head.

"Why are we not more concerned with Maria being in Labor?", asked Kyle.

"I don't know but I think it had something to do with that fact that this is too normal for us, I mean Maria's labor is normal so we don't panic", said Zan.

"Yeah I know its been a while since we had normal", said Kyle. "God Michael get away from me", yelled Maria.

"God that woman", said Michael walking into the kitchen.

HIs hiar was in a mess and his face looked flushed.

"She actually blamed me for getting her pregnant, like she wasn't willing", muttered Michael, while the rest fo them laughed at him.

"How's she doing?", asked Zan.

"She's still screaming so that means that she is doing fine", said Kyle.

Isabel hit him for that comment.

"Where's Alex?", asked Ava coming into the kitchen.

"At work, he has been working like crazy so we could go back home this summer, he has to fix all the computers in the school for the incoming school year in the fall", said Isabel.

She missed her husband laely. He has been so busy. She sighed. Her married ife has been blissful with the exception of regular alieness. Her and ALx has been married for a little more than a year and Isabel has to admit it but married life was definetly the way to go. She looked at both of her brothers and smiled. They all were married and were happy in thier own right. Thy were just waiting for Michael/Maria and of course Ava/Kyle to get married.

"Michael get in here", yelled Serena from the other room.

Michael ran as fast as he could. Isabel laughed. Even though Michael complained about Maria's whacky moods he still was excited about being a father. Isabel knew that he would be a great one.

"Michael get this thing out of me", yelled Maria.

Isabel bust out laughing at that.

"Only Maria", said Kyle lauging.

Then they heard it. The sweet sounds of a little girl crying and taking her first breath. They all walked to the bedroom to see Serena cleaning baby Michaela.

"Well Maria here is the newest memember of the family, Michaela Guiern, welcome to the world", said Serena placing the baby wrapped up in a yellow blanket and placing her on her mother's stomach.

Maria smiled with tears in her eyes.

"My baby she is so beautiful, Michael", said Maria looking at her fiance.

She smiled when she saw tears in hs eyes. He was sobbing quietyl next to her.

"Want to hold your daughter?", asked Maria.

"Yeah I mean yeah", said Michael wiping his eyes.

Maria handed the baby over and her breath caught in her throat when the baby open her pretty hazel eyes that she got her mother and smiled at her father. Yup she was a daddy's girl.

"Happy Birthday, my baby girl", said Michael.

He looked up at his family and smiled.

"Wow here I am missing all the action", said Alex walking into the room then.

"Hey Alex", said Zan looking at MIchael holding MIchaela in his arms.

Michael seemed to be in awe of his daughter.

"Let's leave you guys alone", said Max hugging his wife and looking at his son.

He understood where Michael was coming from.

"So Alex did you finish?", asked Serena washing her hands.

"Yeah I did so I could take the three months off", said Alex sitting down and pulling his wife unto his lap.

"Hey baby", said Alex kissing her neck.

he knew that he hasn't been around lately and he would make that up to her this summer.

"Fine I missed you", said Isabel leaning her head back to look at him.

"I know but now we have all the time in the world to be together", said Alex.

isabel nodded her head and kissed his jaw.

"Hey Doctor Evans, you did a great job", said Max smiling at Serena.

"Thanks but I think I have loss some hearing in my left ear from all that screaming that Maria did", said Serena laughing.

Zan hugged her tightly.

"What?", asked Serena looking into his amber eyes.

"Just love you that's all", said Zan.

"Love you too", said Serena.

"You guys done packing yet?", asked Alex playing with Isabel's hair.

"Yeah I'm almost down, I just got to dismantle the Xander crib", said Max.

They all sat down and talked about thier year.

"Can you beleive this year?", asked Ava sipping her orange juice.

"Yeah I know but we made it that's what counts plus we have two additional memebers of the family too", said Isabel getting up and hugging her brother.

She turned around and kissed Liz's cheecks as well as her nephrew's. Xander just looked at her and smiled. Isabel got misty eyed at that. Her maternal wants were kicking in but Alex and she had decided that she would wait until she had finish college and graduate school first.

"Alright let's go see the newst memeber of the family", said Kyle.

They all followed to see Maria rocking her baby girl and Michael smiling at them.

"Hey you guys", said Kyle walking into the room.

"Well look at that, Michael is going to be fighting off the boys huh", said Kyle picking up Michaela.

"Hey I'm your uncle Kyle and Im going to teach you everyhing about sports and of course about burping becasue everyone needs to know about that", said Kyle kissing her forehead.

Michaela opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah that's it", said Kyle.

"You are not teaching my kid about burping Mr. Valenti", said Maria rolling her eyes.

"Alright my turn", said Zan.

Kyle handed her over.

"Oh don't you look pretty, you look nothing like MIchael", said Zan smirking at Michael who just glared.

"Me and my brothers are going to protect you I promise and kick any boy's ass that comes within five feet of you", said Zan smiling.

"Zan!", said Serena rolling her eyes.

She took Michaela from his hands. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Maria she is beautiful", said Serena smiling at that little girl. '

"She is a strong one too", said Serena smiling when Michaela grabbed her finger.

Max came over next.

"Hey how you doing my niece, you're right Zan she looks nothing like Michael", said Max laughing.

Liz came up next and stood next to Max looking at that little girl.

"You protected us Michaela you are strong like your mother my best friend over there, you going to give us trouble little girl I know it", said Liz smiling.

"I know my Xander over here is going to protect you, so no worries", said Liz smiling.

"Now my turn", said Ava.

"hey munchkin, you are so pretty, you do look like my brother, you have his wild hair and gentle soul, you look your momma too, her pretty face and warm soul", said Ava smiling.

Maria and MIchael smiled at her.

"My turn", said Alex.

"Hey Happy Birthday baby Guiern, wow I never thought I would see the day that there would be a baby Guiern, but I know your see that man over there", said Alex pointing to Michael.

"He will protect you and love you with his whole heart you know, just like he always does", said Alex kissing Michaela's forehead. "Oh did I tell you I have known your mother since 5th grade, she is my best-friend and my heart so take care of her for me", said Alex passing Michaela to Isabel.

"Wow aren't you a beautiful one, aren't you, welcome to the world, are family might be crazy sometimes but I wouldn't want to be in any other family because we love with our whole heart, here let me take you to mom", said Isabel placing MIchaela in Maria's waiting arms.

"She is beautiful Maria, but I guess we already knew that", said Isabel.

"Yeah we do don't we?", asked Maria.

The two weeks has passed since Michaela has been born and Maria has been enjoying the role of mother. Everyday they went to the CrashDown and hung out with the others. It seemed that everyone from their highschool knew about Liz and Maria's motherhood, for the most part most were supportive and others showed thier dislike of Maria and Liz's choice to have a baby so young.

"What is it their buisness how I live my life", said an angry Maria changing Michaela's diaper in the break room.

Liz understood too. Most people were kind and accepted Xander but some said some harsh remarks.

"I know but don't pay any attention to them, tis is our life and I think we are doing great", said Liz holding up her son.

"Let's go ot Diane's house she wants to see Xander", said Liz kissing her giggling son's forehead.

Maria nodded her head but she was still angry at these people that dare mess with her daughter and family. They walked out of the breakroom and into the restaurant.

"hey dad I'm going to Diane's house she wants to see Xander", said Liz.

Jeff nodded his ehad and kissed her cheeks.

"Alright honey, have a good time, hey Xander, can you say Grandpa, Grandpa", said Jeff tickling his grandson.

Xander laughed his baby smile at Jeff and grabbed his nose. Jeff looked at Michaela and smiled too. He considered Maria a daughter too and smiled at Michaela.

"She is going to break hearts when she grows up, all those boys are going to be after her", said Jeff jokily.

"Oh no there are not, if they don't want to get hurt", said Michael coming into the CrashDown.

Maria rolled her eyes at that.

"Hey baby", said Michael kissing Maria then his daughter.

"hey we are going over to your mom's house, she wants to see her grandbabies", said Maria cradling MIchaela in her arms.

She tensed up when she heard her old classmates talking to the side of her.

"Look at them knocked up already I should have known, always in the Eraser room", said the blond that used to hang out with Pam Troy.

"Maybe if you didn't want to use it all the time with your STd infected boyfriend you would know I was in there", replied Maria looking at the blond girl.

that shut up the girl quickly.

"i thought so", said MAria walking out of the CrashDown.

Michael glared at the girl and sighed. He knew how Maria hated being talked badly about.

"The nerve of that girl", said Maria driving to Diane's house.

"Maria just ignore them thier nothing and won't be nothing while you and Michael have a family going to have great careers and be happy", said Liz.

Maria sighed at that.

"Yeah you are right I just hate when someone says anything bad about my family you know, MIchaela and Michael mean the world to me as well as your guys and no one should be messing with us, especially that girl Shelby Wilkins", said Maria.

"Well you did tell her she had STD so you pretty much embarassed her enough", said Liz giggling.

Maria looked at Liz and both bust out laughing at that. Their kids in the car seats in the back just looked at thier mothers laughing and basically gave what would be considered a baby shrug. They got their in ten mintues. They rang the doorbell and Diane opened.

"Ohhh my grandbabies come in", said Diane gestering them inside.

Isabel walked in then.

"Hey you guys", said Isabel hugging them.

"I can't stand them talking bad about like this you know", said Maria a while later sitting down in the Evan's kitchen sipping on some coffee.

"I know Maria but don't pay them any attention", said Diane.

"I know, I'll try", said Maria.

Diane loved her grandbabies plus she was already spoiling them like crazy.

"Ohh I got them some toys", said Diane running out to get them.

The girls just shook their heads. Diane loved to go crazy.

"SHe loves this grandma thing doesn't she?", asked Isabel.

"Oh yeah", siad MAria giggling. 


	114. To Boston

Chapter 114:

The group spent their whole summer in Roswell and enjoyed it really. They got some down time but some of them decided to take summer classes. But now they were back in Boston getting ready for the fall semester. They decided to go grocery shopping.

"Michael pass that over there", said Serena.

Michael and Serena ususally were the ones that went shopping becasue they were the ones that ususally cooked.

"Alright we need pasta", said Michael.

Serena nodded her head and went to get it when she bumped into one of classmates. "Oh hey Serena right", said the young man.

"Oh hey don't I Know you from somewhere?", asked Serena picking up the box of cereal.

"Yeah I was in your biology class last semester", said the young man.

"Oh yeah MJ right?", asked Serena.

"Serena did you get it?", asked Michael.

"yeah I did", said Serena.

"Oh MIchael this is MJ from my bio class, MJ this is Michael my brother", said Serena.

"Oh nice to meet you", said MJ shaking hands with Michael.

Michael looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah nice to meet you, anyway let's go Serena", said MIchael.

Serena nodded and smiled.

"Bye Serena", said MJ looking at the girl with what seemed like lust in his eyes but he quickly covered it up quickly but Michael saw it.

Michael rolled his eyes at this, these guys didn't get it that Serena wasn't interested.

Serena walked back to the cart but before MIchael did he said, "You are wasting your time she's married and pregnant".

MJ's eyes widen at that and he said "Oh".

"Yeah", said Michael patting his back.

"What was that about?", asked Serena looking at her brother with curious eyes.

"Nothing he was jsut checking you out and I told him you were not interested", said MIchael.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever", said Serena.

"Let's go", said Michael moving towards the check-out line.

"A little help here", said Michael carrying the groceries from the car.

Max got up from the table and went to help Serena with rest of the stuff.

"hey Max I separted everything up so everything on this side goes to your part fo the house", said Serena.

Max nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"Hey best friend", said Serena kissing his cheeks.

Max and her had a unqiue friendship like him and Maria but slightly closer.

"Hey these bags are ours?", asked MAx pointing to the bags on the left.

"Yup, it has a case of tabasco sauce in it", said Serena pulling the bags out of the car adn handing them to Max.

"Alright, where's Liz?", asked Serena after they had stored all the food into each other's house.  
"She went shopping with Isabel", replied Max.

"Cool, oww man", said Serena waving her hand around.

"Hey let me look at that", said MAx.

He healed it.

"thanks brother in law", said Serena.

"Hey have you been having any, you know bad dreams and what not?", asked Max who was sitting in the kitchen with Serena that was cooking on his side of the house.

"Yeah I have I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that we shouldn't relax too much you know, maybe this threat is not as big as Kivar but still important, maybe its the reason why we keep losing you know", said Serena.

"Man i hate this you know", said MAx.

"I know its annoying but we will get through it, like we always do", replied Serena. "What you cooking?", asked Max.

"Its my mother's favorite dish, I don't exactly know that name of it but it has every time of seafood in it, I know you guys will like it", said Serena smiling.

it was good to have some one on one time with Max. it didn't happen often.

"Where did you learn how to cook?", asked Max.

"My mother actually taught me, her mother taught her, and I'm going to teach my kids you know", said Serena.

Max nodded his head.

"Max set the table for me the rest of them should be home soon", said Serena.

max nodded his head again.

"Alright, Serena you can throw down with the food, I don't know what we are going to do without you when we graduate", said MAx.

"I will teach Liz", said Serena smiling.

"Plus we are family you can always come to my house", said Serena.

"Hey guys", said Ava bringing in shopping bags.

Isabel, Maria, and Liz followed her with thier shopping bags.

"Hey guys", said Serena.

"YOu guys are just in time for dinner", said Serena not lifting her head.

"Umm what did you cook", asked Ava.

"Seafood", said Serena.

"What did you buy?", asked Serena.

"Lots of stuff, we got you some stuff too", said Isabel.

"Thanks", said Serena.

"Alright everyone take a seat in the dining room and I will have everything prepared", said Serena.

"Let me go get Kyle and Alex, is Zan home?", asked Ava.

"No he called and told me that we would be late coming home from work", answered Serena to Ava's question.

Ava walked down the stairs and over to her side of the house.

"Guys Serena is finished cooking come and get it", said Ava who saw Alex and Kyle hanging out on the coach watching tv.

"Cool, lets eat", said Kyle running out of the house.

Ava and Alex looked at Kyle and laughed. Kyle would eat them out of house and home. Ava and Alex walked to the other side and saw that everyone was already seated in the diningroom.

"Let get that food", said Ava seating next to Liz and baby Xander.

"You guys ready for school tommorrow?", asked Ava.

She heard everyone groan.

"Thank god I don't have to go", said Liz.

"Me too", said Maria feeding her two month old daughter.

"Yeah rub it in", said Kyle.

"I'm ready as ever I guess", said Michael.

"I start my buisness classes this semester", said Michael.

They talked around the dinner table until Zan walked home and sat down on the chair and rested his head on the table. Serena got up and kissed his head.

"Tired baby?", asked Serena rubbing his back.

"Yeah my boss is driving me up the wall", said Zan.

"Aww poor baby, are you hungry are do you want to go to sleep?", asked Serena.

"nah I'm hungry, what my baby make", said Zan looking up at his wife.

Man she is beautiful.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", said Serena winking at him.

"I forgot that you could read my mind, let me get you a plate", said Serena.

"Hey everyone", said Zan looking down the table at his family.

He got up and kissed Michaela that was laying peacefully in a bassinet mext to Maria on the head. Zan turned around and kissed Liz's cheeks as well as Xander's forehead.

"Zan go change your clothes before you eat", said Isabel eating her food.

"Man Serena knows how to throw down with the food", said Isabel.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

The following week nothing out of the ordinary happen except for a couple of bad dreams but everything seemed find.

"Alright MJ pass me my textbook over there", said Serena who was now sitting in her livingroom with her study group, which consisted of Serena, MJ, Angela, and Sarah.

"Oh ALright", said MJ who by the way still had a crush on Serena even though she was pregnant and married.

"Alright let's get to work", said Serena after going into the kitchen and getting snacks.

"Hey Serena", said Ava coming into the house.

"Hey sis, this is my study group, everyone this is my sister Ava", said Serena.

Everyone waved when Ava smiled back. Kyle, Isabel, and Alex walked in then.

"Hey Serena", said ISabel.

"Hey girl, this is my study group, everyone this is my family, Isabel, Kyle, and that's Alex over there", said Serena pointing to the group.

"Hey", said Sara staring at Kyle.

She thought he was cute and Alex wasn't bad neither. Isabel's eyes narrowed at that.

"Isabel and Alex are married", said Serena looking at Sara.

"Oh", said Sara.

When they were all out of earshot Sara asked, "What about Kyle?".

"He and Ava are going to get married soon", said Serena not looking up from her book.

Angela gasped then and Serena looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby", said Serena getting up and kissing him softly.

"You must have been reallt tired to sleep in so late", said Serena.

"Yeah I was tired", said Zan looking at the people staring at him and Serena.

"Oh everyone this is my husband Zan", said Serena holding his waist.

Zan looked at MJ that seemed to be staring at his wife a little too long. He also noticed Angela licking her lips at him trying to get his attention. That girl must not know about how much he loved his wife.

"Hey guys", said Maria walking in with baby Michaela followed by Liz with baby Xander, Max and Michael.

"Hey, you guys this is the rest of my fam, that's Max, Michael, Maria and Liz with thier kids", said Serena.

Angela shifted her attention to Max and smiled. Max looked confused at why exactly was this girl staring at him.

"There's food in the kitchen if you want, I have to study alright", said Serena taking at seat across from Sara that was staring at Michael.

Zan just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"wow your husband is wow", said Angela.

"Oh thanks", said Serena looking at her.

"Twins huh", said Sara.

"Yeah they are, let's get to work", said Serena.

but the two girls wanted to talk about the guys.

"Look I have to pass this class so let's study alright", said Serena getting annoyed.

MJ didn't seemed interested in the conversation only in Serena really.

"Serena, your boss called this afternoon you got the week off next week", said Zan coming from the kitchen.

"Really cool, thanks baby", said Serena.

"No problem", said Zan returning back into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

It was still very hot. Tommorrow was Serena's birthday he was taking her out to celebrate. They studied for another hour or so before they had to leave.

"Well I have to go, job is calling", said MJ.

"Oh Alright, we will meet next week again?", asked Serena.

"Yeah same time", said Angela.

Angela's eyes shifted once more when Max came into the livingroom.

"Hey Serena sorry to interrupt did I leave the baby monoiter here?", asked Max.

"yah here it is", said Serena packing up her books.

"Thanks best-friend", said Max walking back into the diningroom where they all were sitting.

"Man you have the finest men walking arond your house Serena how do you get anything done?", asked Angela.

"Umm I guess, I'm married, and they are like my brothers so that's weird to think of them like that", answered Serena.

"Man that Michael is sexy", mumbled Sara.

Serena almost chocked at that.

"Whatever you say see you guys next week", said Serena.

"Yeah next week Serena I had fun", said MJ looking at her like a puppydog.

"Yeah me too MJ", siad Serena sincerely.

She wasn't aware about his crush. They left then and Serena went back into her diningroom to join with her family.

"Hey how was the study group", asked Liz feeding her son.

"Alright but long because those two girls were drooling over my husband and brothers", said Serena rolling her eyes.

"That's why that girl was batting her eyes at me I thought she had eye infections or something", said Max.

Everyone bust out laughing including Liz at that.

"God these girls", said Isabel sipping her coke.

They just didnt understand that they couldn't come between this group.

Every week on Monday Serena had her study group and Sara and Angela drooled basically especially that night when Zan had just come out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. He didn't know they were going to be there. Angela almost had a heart attack and it was all she could talk about after they left Serena's house.  
"Did you see his body, god he was beautiful, fine as hell", said Angela licking her lips.

She wanted him. She really didn't care about the whole thing about him being married to Serena. She wanted him.

"Mine its Michael, man with a baby so sexy, and Kyle good he is sexy and what a butt", said Sara.

MJ just shook his had at them.

"Don't even act like you don't like Serena MJ we know you do, so what are you going to do about it?", asked Angela.

"I don't know she is married and pregnant", said MJ.

He wanted her badly, even though she was pregnant she was beautiful and kind.

"So, man god we havbe to find a way to break them apart, I want Zan and I look better then that bitch anyway", said Angela flipping her long red hair and looking down at her body.

"Yeah right", said MJ rolling his eyes.

He only saw a flatchested and flat butt girl. Sara was pretty but not pretty like Maria MIchael's fiance.

"Whatever, I'm getting him", said ANgela smiling.

Liz was listening to thier conversations and laughing to herself.

"DIdn't these girls ever learn", said Liz to herself before walking back upstairs.

When she did she was hit wit a flash.

"Guys we have a problem", said Liz.

Everone looked up.

"What?", asked Alex.

"Kivar has a son", said Liz.

Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Noooo", said ISabel slowly. 


	115. Antar

Chapter 115

Liz's announcement hit them hard. They knew that this will be a big problem.

"God can't we have a moment's rest", said Serena later that night wrapped in Zan's arms.

Zan sighed and got out of the bed.

"Serena there is something rally wrong, I can't shake the feeling, I know that i was scared about Kivar but I always knew that we would win you know, but this is another ball game Serena", said Zan running his fingers through his hair.

Serena got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"What feeling?", asked Serena looking at her husband.

"Like I'm going to lose you", said Zan.

"you could never lose me", said Serena.

She smiled lazily at him and dipped her hand in his pants.

"Let me show you how to make me not leave", said Serena stroking his ever growing manhood.

Zan bit his lip trying to stifle a groan. God she drove him out of his mind sometimes.

"Come to bed", said Serena pulling his arm.

Zan smiled at her. SHe has gotten playful lately. Zan sat down at the edge of the bed and watch as his wife began to dance for him. She pulled her tank top over her head and Zan got a full view of her breasts. He went to lick the nipples that stood erect but Serena pushed him back.

"Not yet baby", said Serena smiling.

Zan groand when she removed her pj bottom. SHe didn't wear any underwear which didn't surprise Zan really she never did. He looked down and groaned again. She was so wet.

"God Rena your so wet, I know you are tight", said Zan drawing a finger into her wet snatch.

Serena pushed his hand away though making Zan protest.

"Shh in a minute", answered Serena.

Serena palmed her breasts made sure that Zan watched her every move. SHe knew that she was slowly driving him out of his mind but that was the point really. Serena took her finger and drew circles arounf her erect nipple. She moaned. Zan just stared and tried to clench his fist looking at his wife pleasure herself. He whimpered when she put her finger in a snatch and pumped fast.

"Zan ummm god Zan", moaned Serena looking into his glazed amber eyes.

"Please baby", chocked out Zan.

"Fuck yourself for me, stroke it fast and hard", said Serena looking at the manhood that stood proud against his abs.

Zan looked down and saw he was leaking cum at the small hole at the head of his penis. He groaned again and stroked it fast and quick.

"Umm professor I've been a bad girl", whispered Serena into his ear.

Zan groaned. They loved to play these role playing games often times. She would be the school girl and him the teacher and he would make sure that she had been taught a lesson.

"Maybe you need to be spanked", said Zan pulling Serena's sexy body unto his lap.

"Yes baby spank me", said Serena gyrating her hips against his prick.

She wanted him, she always wanted him.

"Patience little girl", said Zan.

He took her body and laid her out against his lap. He ample rear jiggled in response. Zan rubbed her butt and made sure she was wet by dipping his finger in her pussy hole.

"Umm you have been bad a total slut look how wet you are", said Zan.

"Umm I'm sorry, so sorry", moaned Serena from his lap.

"Sorry is not good enough Serena just not good enough", said Zan planting his first blow to her bottom.

Serena arched up and moaned.

"Bad little girl you have to be taught a lesson", said Zan giving her five more hits fast and quick.

"I'm so sorry so sorry", moaned Serena.

"Not good enough, beg me ", said Zan.

"PLease PLease fuck me", said Serena.

"Such vulgar language for such a young person", said Zan as her placed three of his fingers into her cunt making her gyrate against his already straining manhood.

"I'm not going to fuck you now but you are going to put that pretty mouth to god use", said Zan.

Serena nodded her head in a submissive manner and got off his lap and kneeled in front of him.

"Yes sir", said Serena.

"It's too big", said Serena looking at his ever growing man meat.

"You dare disobey me", said Zan pulling softly at her hair.

He reached down and tweaked her pierced nipples making her gasp.

"No sir I'm sorry", said Serena.

She bent down and licked the tip amking Zan arch.

"Umm suck this cock, suck it good", said Zan.

Serena moaned and licked it again making Zan arch up again. She decided to tease him but Zan wasn't having that he pulled her head complete towards his prick making her swallow him whole.

"NO playing suck it and suck it good", said Zan harshly

. Zan reached down and smacked her rear hard bring tears to her eyes. She moaned though and licked her pussy juices on the floor. She was so horney and wet and good she wanted to fuck. She sucked him until he was speaking in Spanish.

"God you suck cock like the best of them, umm suck it you little slut ummm god that feels so good", said Zan moaned.

Serena whimpered and tried to stroke her clit with the hand that wasn't stroking his prick. Zan in the haze of lust saw this and brushed her hand aside.

"No pleasure for you yet, only when you ride me cock", said Zan.

He pulled her up from the floor and her mouth off his penis and made her sit quickly unto his penis and stabbed her hard. Serena gasped and moaned. He pumped hard into her body making her breast shake and her ass bounce. Zan wasn't getting a nut from this position so her roughly carried her to the wall and stabbed her pussy as hard as her could.

"God Zan God umm baby faster harder fuck", moaned Serena.

She wrapped her legs around his waist but still gave him enough room to fuck her good and proper. Serena bent her body and reached down and smacked his ass. That only made him growl and pump harder into her quivering body.

"God open those legs faster", yelled Zan.

Serena was in a haze of pleasure and didnt know up from down and down from up. Zan growled again and picked her up and laid her across the bed where he proceed to remove himself from her cunt flip her over and stab his penis into her pussy again from a different angle.

"Fuck you are tight baby only for me this pussy is only for me say it", yelled Zan.

Serena closed her eyes and moaned out, "It's yours baby only yours".

"Good only my pussy my pussy", yelled Zan.

He knew he was feeling the best pleasure possible only Serena could making him lose his iron tight control. He made her gyrate her ample rear back into her and he made sure everytime hie penis went into her cunt he smacked her ass. Serena loved that.

"God God I'm cumming", yelled Zan.

He reached under her body and circled her clit. Serena stiffen and shook. SHe looked like she was going to have a seizure. Flashes passed into front of her faces. It wasn't of pure extasy but a vision of what was to happen tonight, she knew what Kivar's son being here meant for her, she hoped she surivived. She heard Zan roar out his orgasm and rolled her over so they could lay side by side.

He fell asleep after whispering "I love you" into her ear.

Serena looked at her husband and tears feel from her eyes. God why did these things happen to her. She knew she was going to basically meet Kivar's son tonight. She knew that she wouldn't see her husband for god knows how long. SHe knew the toture that awaited her. SHe knew what she would lose. She knew all of this. She looked at the clock and her heart clenched.

"It has begun".

SHe heard Liz scream like she did in her vision.

"Zan get up", yelled Serena.

Zan was confused for a while until he saw the scared look on her face.

"Promise me that you will never stop finding me", said Serena.

"What Serena what are you talking about?", asked Zan.

"Promise", yelled Serena getting dressed and making Zan do the same.

"I promise, Serena where are we going what is going on?", asked a frantic Zan.

Serena ran out fo the room and yelled for everyone in the house to get over to Michael and Max's side baby Xander was in trouble. Isabel shook at the scene in front of her. Liz was been held by the thoat by this man with blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Let her go", growled Max.

HIs fist were clenched his whole bad was stiff. She got a rude wake up call tonight when he heard his wife yell for him.

"Ahh King Zan, always protecting those you love. but alas you can't protect them from this, she killed me mother", yelled the man.

"And you all killed my father", yelled the man as he tighten his hold on Liz's throat.

Baby Xander was still in Liz's arms. Serena saw this she shook with fear, she knew what she had to do.

"Let them go and you can have me", said Serena.

"No", yelled Zan.

Serena stepped up but Zan pulled her back.

"I have to, you promised me", said Serena she lightly kissed his lips.

"Ahh the one that killed my mother", said the man.

"Umm and she is pregnant too, meaning that I can get the royal seal and control of the granolith", mumbled the man but Liz heard him and gasped.

"Fine", said the man.

"No",yelled Zan.

"Don't do this", said Zan as he held onto Serena.

Michael had his eyes darting back and forth he wanted to blast the man but his powers were not working. None of their poweres were working.

"Serena don't do this", yelled Zan.

"I have to, I have to protect everyone", said Serena she shook as she walked forward.

"Let them go and you can have me", said Serena.

The man seemed to pondered the question but finally agreed like she knew he would. Serena knew what had to be done. When he released Liz Serena grapped her arm and looked into her scared eyes.

"Protect them and the heir", said Serena.

Zan lifted his hand to get a shot off but his powers didn't work.

"Promise me", yelled Serena as Kivar's son grapped her throat and opened a portal right there in the nursery.

"Antar", said Liz softly.

Serena looked back at her family and held Zan's eyes that seemed to read her so easily. He knew too, what was going to happen. She knew he would get it.

"Goodbye my love", was the only thing that Zan heard before she saw his wife being pulled into the portal and away from him.

"Serena", yelled Zan hitting the floor.

Everyone stood in shock and silence.

"Where did my sister go", yelled Ava.

"Antar", said Liz softly.

"What is going on why didn't our powers work why did you let Serena go Zan", yelled MIchael as he clutched Zan's shirt.

The man was broken. He knew what hsi wife had to do but he couldn't breathe.

"Because I had to, she has to fix the balance", said Zan looking at Michael's hardened face.

Liz came up to her brother.

"She had to fix the balance", said Liz.

"What is going on?", asked Kyle.

He was so confused.

"Serena had to go to Antar, she showed me what she had to do", said Liz.

SHe looked back to the space the once had her friend. She knew what will happen to Serena there. ONly Serena would stand for the toture that she would go there. She was the strongest of them all.

"What balance?", asked a shell shocked Alex.

"The balance that we messed up, everytime that someone came from the future we changed the future to meet our needs we were selfish, now she has to pay the price", said Zan shaking with grief.

He felt weak but he knew she had to do this.

"What why her?", asked a shaking Ava.

"Because Serena was the one that gave us the option of time traveling", said ISabel finally understanding.

"We hav eto get her back", said Kyle not fully understaning everything.

"I know th heir to the throne has to b protected", said Liz.

She looked at her family and smiled.

"The heirs will protect her", said Liz.

"What?",. asked a confused Maria.

"My kids will protect her until we come, you have to go to Antar", said Zan.

"Why?", yelled Isabel.

"Becasue its our destiny", said Liz.

Max was quiet all this time but he finally spoke up.

" To get my throne back", said Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"Are you ready?", asked Liz looking at Max

. Max finally understood. THe balance had to be shifted back. He had to step up he had to be the King that he was meant to be.

"Yes I am ready, I am King Zan and this is my time", said MAx.

Everyone looked at him and saw his amber eyes change to pitch black. They all knew it was time.

"King Zan", whispered Liz bowing before him.

The rest followed in the same way. Max lifted his hand up and in the middle of Xander's nursery opened a portal to Antar, their home their destiny. Maria gasped. She knew it was time. She clutched Michaela to her breast. Her daughter looked up at her and gave a small baby smile. They had to go home and reclaim the throne and save Serena. It was the only way.

"Let's go", said Max.

Everyone looked at thier house that was here on earth and in boston and knew they would be back. This was really the final battle something that they have been avoiding.

"Let's kick some ass and get our sister back", said Alex.

He was ready, he also knew. ONe by one she filed into the portal. Everyone was already on the other side. Max looked back and smiled.

"Ahh what a pretty thing", said Kivar's son.

Serena badly beaten face looked at him with disgust. As soon as he had gotten there. She was sent to be torture. She spit blood in his face.

"Is that anyway to treat someone in their home?", asked the man.

"This is not your home, it's mine", sneered Serena.

His eyes held nothing but ice. He looked at her with hate and hit her face with a punch to her jaw. Blood came gushing out of her mouth. She feel back when she felt her head snap back. He kicked her on the side but the force field came up again. Her children were protecting themselves.

"TO the toture chamber", said Kivar's son.

"YOu are just like your mouth, cold and calculated", said Serena as she looked at the young man.

"Ahh yes you knew my mouth so well", said Kivar's son.

"Yea I did and she was a whore then too", said Serena.

Her eyes was swollen shut and she knew that her jaw was broken. He kicked her face again.

"Yes she was", said the sadistic monster.

Serena looked up into his face.

"I can claim the throne after all I am part of the royal court", said Kivar's son.

"Yes Vilon, Vilondra would have been proud", saif Serena in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah yes my mother would have been", said Vilon.

"But so would have my father, you killed them both and you will pay", said Vilon.

Serena was dragged to a chamber that resemebled the white room. She had mentally prepared for this but she knew that it was something she would never forget. She felt the electricity pass throughout her body. SHe felt her insides burn she felt the agonizing pain as she clutched the handles that were attached to the small bed. She felt the scent of her body churning and burning she felt her throat closing in. She knew she was screaming but it felt like the sound was far away. She knew pain but this was nothing she had felt before. The balance has been shifted.

"Zannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn".

Everthing went black. 


	116. Antar 2

Chapter 116:

"Antar", whispered Maria looking at the beautiful landscape.

The two suns on polar ends of the planet.

"I remember", whispered Maria. Michael looked down at his girl with his daughter in her arms.

He never thought he would ever see his "home" ever again.

"Zan", whispered a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around. Isabel gasped.

"Mother?", asked Isabel.

Vienna had tears falling down her face.

"My babies", whispered Vienna. Isabel walked into her arms and Vienna held her tightly.

"My babies are home", said Vienna.

"Zan Xavier", whispered Vienna.

Max and Zan walked forward slowly. This was their mother, their biological mother anyway.

"Vienna where are you?", asked a voice behind her.

The woman gasped.

"Oh god", whispered the woman.

"My babies", whispered the voice.

Michael step forward almost in awe.

"Mom", whispered Michael with tears in her eyes.

Kyle looked at Ava and saw that she was in awe. He gave her a push forward. When Ava saw her tears spilled from her eyes.

"Angelina came here baby", said their mother.

Ava walked into her arms and cried.

"Mom, god mom", whispered Ava.

Liz walked forward also and smiled.

"DO you want to meet your grand son", asked Liz.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Michael", said Maria pointing to Michaela.

Calliava smiled and held out her hands.

"My god he is so beautiful, come Vienna meet your grandson", said Calliava.

Vienna walked up and held out her hand. She closed her eyes and tears flowed from then.

"Hey my little prince, you are so beautiful", whispered Vienna into her hands.

"Oh look at my grand daughter, she is so beautiful Rath", said Calliava.

Maria smiled.

"Her name is Michaela", said Maria.

"I always loved the fact that my son loves you, you keep him balanced", said Calliava.

She looked up and frowned.

"Where's Callie?", asked Calliava.

Zan gasped then and yelled out in pain.

"Xavier", yelled Vienna.

"Serena", yelled Zan clutching his heart.

He doubled over in pain. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Zan.

"Xavier what is it, what is going on, how did you guys get here what is going on where is my daughter?", asked a frantic Calliava.

"She has be captured by Kivar's son", replied Alex.

"What?", yelled Calliava. She fell to the ground.

"Kivar has a son?", asked Vienna rocking her son back and forth.

He was in so much pain.

"He is hurting her", yelled Zan clutching his head.

"Zannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn", he heard in his head.

"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", yelled Zan clutching his head with blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

"Nooooooooooooooo", yelled Zan falling to the ground.

"Zan", yelled Ava.

"She's dead Serena's dead", said Zan with tears in his eyes.

"NO stop lying you are lying my sister is not dead Zan no", yelled Ava hitting him on the chest.

Kyle grabbed and tried to soothe her. Zan closed his eyes and tears spilled from them. He yelled out then. He yelled in agony. He sounded like a wounded animal. He felt defeated. He felt alone. Serena left him. Serena was dead.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, goddddddddddddddddddddddd killlllllll me, Serena Serena", yelled Zan banging his hands on the ground.

He clutched the warm Earth in his hands. Then everyone felt the shift. Liz was dying inside. Serena had left them. They all finally felt it. Liz fell to her knees on the ground.

"No it can't be", said Isabel.

Vienna clutched her daughter.

"No my daughter is not dead, she is not dead, she can't be she can't be", yelled Calliava.

"No she is not", yelled Calliave

. She felt the pain though. She knew it was true.

"He is going to die, he can't live", said Zan then getting up from the ground.

His amber eyes turned pitch black.

"Zan", whispered Maria trying to get her tears under control.

Michael had not said anything. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He only felt pain and hate.

"Xavier", whispered Vienna.

Zan turned his head and looked at her. He picked up walked forward. He knew where he was going. That boy was not going to live. He didn't even hear his family calling him back. He knew that he lost his wife and children. This fucker can't live. He looked at the building in front of him and saw the guards he just didn't bother he hit them with fire balls straight to the chest killing them. The alarms were going off and more soliders came forward but Zan didn't even see them. He sent blasts in every direction. He was going to destroy everyone and everything. He would make sure that nothing was left standing. He knew that he wouldn't be alive. He wouldn't see the son rise another day. He was going to kill himself he knew that. He had nothing to live for. His babies and his wife were gone. Kivar's son took everything from him. He knew he was going to die this day.

"Where is he going?", asked a scared Maria.

"He is going to his death", replied Max looking at the distance where his brother once stood.

Vienna looked at the group. She gasped. She couldn't let this slide. NO her son was not going to die.

"We have a chance", said Vienna.

Isabel turned and looked at her. Vienna looked at her best friend.

"The kiss", whispered Calliava.

"What?", asked Max.

"There was a legend that this will all happen, Serena came her to right the wrongs right?" asked Vienna.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So, she is dead now she is always suffering its not fair she didn't do anything wrong", said Ava crying.

"Yes she did she cheated, yes everyone is giving a second chance at life but Serena as well as her children, kept going back to change things, they played god too many times, she knew she had to right the wrong", said Vienna.

"By what dying", said Ava sneering.

"Yes she had to reset everything, so everyone had to be in good standing", said Vienna.

"But you said there is a chance", said Liz.

"Yeah Xavier is the only chance, he was the only one that wasn't affected by her time traveling. She never saved him. She saved you Khalil, so you can't help, she saved Amelia and Zan by bringing your son back to you, she saved you Ava numerous times, and she saved you Cameron many times and brought you Angelina, and she saved you my daughter by bringing Khalil back to you, Xavier is the only one she never saved. He can give her the breath of life", said Vienna.

"The breath of life?", asked Liz trying to calm done a wailing Xander.

"Yes, just like in Earth's fairy tales, you can wake up the sleeping beauty how?", asked Vienna.

"With a kiss", whispered Liz.

"I understand, Serena knew", said Liz.

Everyone looked confused.

Flashback.

Serena grabbed her arm. "With a kiss I will be given life, only the one that completes my soul", said Serena through their connection. Liz was confused. "Protect the heirs", said Serena.

End of Flashback.,

"Oh my god", whispered Liz.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Liz baby what is it", said Max.

"She wasn't talking about Xander", whispered Liz.

"Liz mind explaining it to us", whispered Michael calmly.

Everyone was kind of scared of how Michael was calm like this.

"When Serena was leave she told me that a kiss would give her life and for me to protect the heirs", said Liz.

"So?", asked Kyle.

"I thought she meant Xander, but it wasn't that, Xander is the heir yes, but we forgot that even though that Zan is really Xavier. He still has King Zan in him", said Liz.

"Yeah and?", asked Alex.

"Oh my god", whispered Max.

"That means Zan has the seal too, meaning that his children would have the seal also, making them also the heirs to the throne", said Max.

"Oh my god", whispered Ava.

"How come we never realized that?", asked Alex.

"I don't know we just didn't, so anyway that would mean that Serena is queen and a threat to the throne a threat to Kivar's son", said Vienna.

"But why a threat to Kivar's son, he is in the same boat as Kivar was he had no real claim to the throne only way he could have had it was to mate with one of the royal four , oh my god that's it", said Isabel.

"What?", asked Kyle.

"Who is Kivar's son's mother", asked Isabel.

"Who?", asked Alex.

"Viondra, Kivar's son does have a claim to the throne, he is Vildrona's son", said Isabel.

"But couldn't he be Ava's son?", asked Maria.

"NO Ava was only royal by marriage she didn't have the blood, Vilondra has the blood, meaning that he is my grandson", said Vienna bowing her head.

"He is not, he is evil like his mother", spat out Calliava.

"How do we get Serena back", asked Michael.

"WE have to get to Zan first before he destroys everything", said Max.

"I know where he is", said Vienna. "Where?", asked Calliava.

"Where Vilondra used to go as a child, where she loved and where I knew she went to see Kivar", said Vienna.

"The sanctuary", said Calliava.

She remembered that place well.

"Let's go", yelled out Michael.

"How far is it?", asked Liz.

"Not far we can teleport there", said Vienna pulling out a device from her shirt pocket.

Everyone saw a blinding light before disappearing. When they opened their eyes again they gasped at the destruction that they saw.

"Zan was obviously here", said Maria holding Michaela closer to her body.

Serena couldn't be gone they would get her back like they always do. Max walked on, taking Liz's hands. Everyone followed forward. Kyle and Alex almost gagged at the dead bodies and blood spewed everyone on the walls that were barely standing.

"God", whispered Ava.

Zan reached the inner hall where he knew Serena's body was. He could feel something in the back of this head like a tingling but he pushed it back. Zan swayed forward trying to keep his balance. His shirt was torn, his lips was bleeding he had a large and deep cut in the middle of his chest but he didn't notice any of that. He had to kill the fucker that killed his wife and kids. He walked on he felt the pain in his body but he just pushed that feeling aside.

"I'm coming sweetheart", whispered Zan.

He knew he was going to kill the fucker that took his life then he knew he would take his life. He had nothing left. He saw flashes of Max ad his family and felt guilt but pushed it aside. They would be okay with out him. The flashed came hard though and made him clutch his head. He saw Liz smiling and holding a young boy. Well he would never get that. Serena was gone from his life and so were his children. He walked on. He then was hit with the most powerful vision of all. Serena smiling at him with a round stomach. He fell to the ground screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, baby nooooooooo come back to me", yelled Zan hit his chest.

He tried to make the pain go away but he couldn't. It was too much. The vision persisted though. Serena smiling at him, rubbing her large stomach.

"Come for me you promised", Serena whispered.

"NO it's not real", yelled Zan hitting the walls making them shake.

The building was barely standing and it shook under the weight of Zan's pain.

"You promised me come for me Zan, I'm here baby come for me", said the Serena from his vision.

"NO you are dead you are dead", said Zan out loud screaming and getting up and walking forward.

"Come for me", whispered Serena again.

Zan walked on. He was losing his mind that was it.

"Well if it aint Xavier", sneered the man sitting on what looked like a throne in the middle on the only room that Zan didn't destroy.

Zan's eyes turned pitch black in hate. This was his enemy.

"Well I must say I'm not impressed", sneered Vilon.

"Come for me", whispered the voice that sounded like Serena in his head.

Zan feel to the ground and clutched his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", yelled Zan shooting a blast in the direction of Vilon.

Vilon put up his shield.

"Is that all you have", sneered Vilon with his cold blue eyes.

Zan got up and shot another blast making Vilon stumble back but his shield held strong.

"You killed my wife and children", whispered Zan looking at his enemy. "You are not seeing tomorrow", said Zan.

Vilon just laughed. Zan bowed his head but when he lifted it again. He saw the flash of fear that passed over Vilon's face and smiled.

"See you in hell and say hi to your mother for me, I'll see you soon", said Zan.

Zan open his arm and let all his hate, his anger, his pain fuel into his power and unleashed it to Vilon. He didn't' even hear the loud screams of pain, or smell the burned flesh, and human waste, he didn't even care. He killed the enemy. Now it was his time to die but first he need to see his wife. He closed his eyes and walked into another room that he didn't destroy and he saw her on the table. Her face was badly beaten and he hands had blood dripping from it. Zan fell to the ground and clutched his chest. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

"God", whispered Zan.

He didn't even notice that blood seeped into his mouth where he was biting it hard or noticed the tears that were flowing unchecked down his face. He only saw his wife beaten and dead on a tale. He walked up to her and fell. He couldn't even stand up, the pain was consuming him. He looked at the knife that lay near his love and took it into his hands turning it over and over. He saw the dried blood and he knew that it was Serena's. He looked at the glowing glint of the knife.

"My blood your blood", whispered Zan.

He brushed the bangs away from her clod face.

"My love, how could I not have protected you, I left you, I wasn't there", whispered Zan.

He took her cold hands and brought them up to his mouth. He kissed each finger even though it had blood on it.

"Do you remember Serena, we were supposed to live happily ever after, but I can't have that without you, I need you so much, I love you, I can't life like this, Serena please tell me you will come to me, I'm weak, I need you", whispered Zan kissing her forehead.

When she didn't answer he let out a sob. He started singing softly. Eddie Reader's Bell, Book, and Candle.

The blue around the morning noon  
The color of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

Zan cried and stroked her arm. "I need these arms holding me, guiding me", whispered Zan He continued to sing. 

White horses on a troubled sea  
Your smile will flash through time  
Up ahead a blackbird's wing  
Your hair will come to mind  
Every night I see your face when I have to pray

"Serena I need you, god please love wake up, I need you to complete me, I'm lost", whispered Zan. He brushed he bangs back from her face and healed the damage that Vilon had inflicted on her. He healed every inch of her broken body.

I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

He cried again and laid his head on her chest rubbing her still round belly. She was barely showing yet. But since she was carrying twins her stomach was already a little large. "My babies, you have left I have nothing left to live for, Serena she would have been a great mother, caring and gentle, Now I will never get to see that", said Zan moaning out in pain. He clutched his chest again trying to soothe the pain.

Just before the thunder roars  
I sense you next to me  
And as I move through nature  
I know where you will be  
So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay  
With a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

The blue around the morning noon  
The color of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away

Zan took the knife and looked at it. "Good bye my love", whispered Zan bending his head down and taking her lips. He deepened it giving her what already belong to her, his soul, his heart. He pulled back and brushed back the tears that were on her face. If he was rational he would have notice that those tears were not his but hers. He looked at the knife once more and pulled his hand up and brought it down to is chest. His eyes flew open when he felt the hand on his wrist.

"Zan", yelled Max running into the room.

Zan looked down and saw the confused eyes of Serena and the hand that was on his wrist tighten. Serena pulled the knife out if his hand and reached over and pulled his body towards her sealing her lips against him. He didn't even see the green light that flowed out of his body into hers or the bright that shot from their bodies. He only felt the kiss that brought back Serena. Serena pulled back.

"Thanks for coming for me", whispered Serena smiling.

"I promised I would, I never break a promise", whispered Zan.

"Let's go home", whispered Zan.

Serena looked up and smiled at her family.

"Serena I swear this is the last time", said Kyle.

Serena bust out laughing.

"Yeah it's the last time, I want to go home now. I need to do my biology homework, plus I am going to miss study group today", said Serena while Zan helped her get up.

Kyle bust out laughing at that.

"Only you Serena would think of something like study group", said Alex hugging her.

"Good to have you back", whispered Alex.

"I told you guys you are stuck with me", said Serena.

Serena turned her head around and looked around the room. She shuddered. She never wanted to remember this place.

"Let's go", said Max taking her other hand.

Everyone hugged her then. She shuddered though. She died. Would she ever be normal? She hoped so.

Authors' note: I know this story is too long. I agree so Its going to end soon in another 4 chapters. But I will try my best to give you the best ending that I possibly can because you the loyal readers really stood by this weird story even with the errors in grammar and the spelling mistakes. So thanks. It's coming to an end soon. I was going to go up to Chapter 120 so it could be even. Thanks and you can check out my new story it's called Losing My Inhibitions. As you can tell from both stories I love the idea of Zan and Serena. So thanks again. I should post the next four parts within the next two weeks.


	117. Visting Antar

Chapter 117:

Serena walked out into a world she knew was Antar.

"Wow", whispered Serena.

"Yeah its pretty freaky", said Kyle holding on to Ava's hands.

"We need to talk to both of you", said Liz still holding baby Xander. Zan lifted up his head and so did Serena nodding.

They knew that they were in for some type of lecture.

"My baby", whispered a voice behind them.

In a small slow turn Serena looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Mom", said Serena with tears in her eyes.

Calliava ran up to her and engulfed her into the tightest hug imaginable. Tears spilled from both their eyes.

"I'm so happy you alright little one", said Calliava holding Serena's face in the palms of her hands.

"Me too", whispered Serena looking at Zan.

What she saw there made her gasp. He looked lost and in pain. Serena moved from her mother's arms and held Zan. Zan broke down then falling to the floor with Serena.

"GOd I thought, I lost you", whispered Zan.

He held her tightly.

"I knew you would come for me, you promised remember", said Serena wiping the tears from his eyes.

He was trembling.

"You guys we have to get home I dont know how this planet travel stuff works", said Max.

Vienna and Calliava knew they had to go but didn't want them too. Liz gave them both sympathtic looks.

"We will visit and you will visit us on Earth, but Earth is our home now, and you Queen Vienna need to lead the people, like you should have been doing long time ago", said Liz.

"Me?", asked Vienna as if the idea was crazy.

"Yeah, I think you will be a great queen mom and one that will rule with Antar the best she knows how, I pass then rights over to you", said Max hugging his wife and son.

"But the people will not agree to that, it's tradition", said Vienna.

"Traditon is what got us killed in the first place, no one wanted Serena to have power over the council or have Maria's pass self have control of the secutiry in the palace, times have changed and so should we, Antar doesn't need me, they need you mom", said Max.

Vienna nodded her head. SHe was scared though.

"You have all the training and al the know how, mom you should be fine", said Isabel.

"There has to be an annoucment though, from you King Zan", said Calliava.

Max nodded his head.

"When it has to be soon we don't want this to affect our lives on Earth, our Earth parents must be worried, we usually call them everyday", said Maria cooing Michaela.

Michael looked at everbody and sighed. He had been quiet this whole trip here and the stress was beginning to take a toll. He knew that he needed to rst a bit.

"Can we get a place to sleep and rest?", asked Michael.

Max looked at him strangely but didn't question him. Michael looked worn out. Max looked at him concerned. Michael was swaying on his feet looking like he was ready to drop.

"Michael are you alright?", asked Serena.

"Yeah just tired, I need some sleep that's all", said Michael brushing off her hands.

Calliava looked at her son and knew something was up.

"Follow me", said Calliava.

She knew what was wrong and she knew it was going to come to a head. Michael took Maria's hands and walked towards this castle looking area. THe servants were running all over the place while Vienna gave out orders. They even bowed to the ten of them. Michael paid no attention just sort out a bedroom and went to sleep.

"What is wrong with Michael?", asked Ava looking at him concerned.

Her big brother she knew was quiet and withdrawn when they got here but now she didn't know what to say. Calliava looked at her son and sighed.

"He needs to work it out", whispered Calliava but Zan heard her.

"Work what out, what is going on?", asked Zan when they were walking down the hall away from Maria, Michael, and Michaela.

"Guys Michael's sick", yelled Maria in a frantic tone.

Everyone ran and saw Michael tossing and turning on the bed. Michaela was crying and Maria was trying to soothe Michael.

"Alright what is going on?", asked Liz holding Xander in her arms.

Calliava looked at Vienna and they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Michael didn't want to come here, he hated the idea but he knw he had to, but that's not all", said Calliava.

"What is it?", asked Serena looking concerning.

"I'm angry with you", said Michael looking into her eyes.

"Angry with me for what?", asked Serena.

"You left, you knew you was going to go", said Micheal.

Serena looked confused. Zan nodded his head though.

" To come here", replied Zan.

"What i had to I had to reset the balance", said Serena trying to understand Micheal and Zan.

"Fuck the balance Serena you got yourself killed, do you know what that did to me, my sister hopping fucking planets and getting herself killed for the greater good", yelled MIchael.

HIs hands were trembling and tears were forming in his eyes. No one has ever seen Michael so angry before. Serena took a step back.

"I had to mIchael", said Serena.

"Fuck that you didn't have to, you know what you did, Zan was going to kill himself, you didn't warn us, you just went, you always talking about the greater good but you always give evil a chance to screw us, so what if good had the fucking up hand, so what is wrong with that, no you had to be the martyer and fucking get yourself killed", yelled Michael getting up from the bed.

He was so angry. Serena looked at him and tried to explain.

"God Michael I'm sorry it I don't know what you want me to say Michael I'm sorry, I had to", said Serena crying.

Zan sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. He looked around the room and saw the rest of his family trying to understand what was going on. He knew though because she left him too. He was angry with her too but he understood her reasons Michael didn't.

"Serena i dont want to hear it you are always sacrificing yourself all the fucking time, you get nothing in return that fucking owe us, all the fucking problems they gave us, but no they have to send you here to get not only yourself killed but your children did you even care about them?", asked Michael looking into her tear filled violet eyes.

"God how could you think that I don't Michael I ad to do this, I'm sorry I hurt you but i had to if I didn't I saw what would happen in the future, you woud pray for death", yelled Serena.

She hit him hard against the chest and yelled, "I'm sorry Michael god what right do you have to tell what is right and wrong I did this for us, for you so that mIchaela could be born in a world that is safe, you dare tell that I'm wrong".

Tears poured from her eyes and she fell to the ground.

"NO I'm not saying you are wrong but you didnt give us a chance you just left, you know how I feel about that, don't you know by now that this is a group this a family you do things together, forever don't you understand that", said Michael grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes.

Serena let out a sob and shook.

"I couldn't let you die, I had to, I'm sorry so sorry", said Serena crying.

Michael pulled her closer to his body and held her trembling form.

"I'm so sorry michael I'm so sorry", repeated Serena over and over again.

The rest of them sat down and watched brother and sister cry in each other's arms.

"We need to talk to you also Zan", said Liz looking at her brother-in-law.

"You were going to leave us, kill your fucking self, are you crazy", yelled Ava.

Kyle tried calming her down but it wasn't working.

" I undersand about feeling pain we all felt it Zan but to go and get yourself killed, that shit is not fucking right", siad Ava.

Alex looked at Zan and nodded his head.

"It's true you didn't wait for us, you left, and when we find you you have a knife out", said Alex gulping down the lump in his throat.

They were almost in shock at the scene that they came upon at the other building. Serena looked up from Michael's arms. SHe finally registered what everyone was saying. Zan was going to kill himself.

"You were going to kill yourself?", asked Serena crawling to the front of him looking into his amber eyes.

She rembered waking up and seeing a knife in his hands but never understood why he had it. Zan nodded his head and looked down.

"I lost everything my wife and my babies, I had nothing to live for", said Zan with tears spilling from his eyes.

"What about us?", asked ISabel.

"Do you think we would have been happy that you were dead, what about mom and dad and everyone else that cared about you, what about them?", asked ISabel screaming.

"I wasn't thinking about them because the pain was too much", said Zan.

"I don't understand both of you all the time its the same thing", said Alex.

Before Max could speak Serena looked at him.

"Don't tell me anything becasue I know you, you would have done the same thing", said Serena glaring at him.

"I know", whispered Max lowering his head.

Liz looked at him and kissed his temple. She shook. SHe looked down at her son and sighed.

"God why is our life so hard?", asked Liz.

"I don't know", replied Kyle basically summing up what everyone was thinking.

"I think we need to stop thinking that we owe the powrs that be or whatever, and start living our lives, shit we earned it twenty times over", said MAria.

"Yeah I know no normal person should be going through what we went though, it isn't fair, screw the balance like MIchael said, just live our lifes, I think that's the best thing", said Isabel.

Everyone nodded their heads. NO one noticed that they were left alone in that room. The mothers thought it was best that they had time to connect together as a group.

"Do you think they will be okay?", asked Calliava.

"Yeah I think they are stronger then you think?", said Vienna. 


	118. Sacrifice

Chapter 118

About an hour later Max stood in front of his people and gave his speech that will change the course of history for Antar. Liz stood beside him not behind him like so many other queens have done. It was important to let all Antarians see the need for change. Max spoke about their battles with Tess, Remy, and Kivar and most recently with Kivar's son. Serena shivered at that. Zan held her hands and listened to his brothers' speech. They were all proud of the man that Max had become. It was important to see that he step into the role of leader with ease and of course grace. Liz held baby Xander in her arms and looked at her husband. The apparent emotions painted on her face were of course love, devotion, or of course utter confidence in the man that MAx had become. Antarians seems captivated by Max's speech. He was a better version of King Zan. While King Zan was a good King he always lacked confidence in his position as such while Max here was confident in his role. They finally saw the impact that these group of people beside him had confidence in him as a ruler and a leader. His wife stood beside him not behind him and showed her support. She was queen and let them know that her husband was a great person, husband, father first and great king last. King Zan never was like that. Isabel looked at her brother and smiled. They were so proud of him.

"And so with that my fellow Antarians this is a new era", said MAx ending his speech.

The people in a word were speechless. Max was scared that they would not accept how things were to be this time around. He turned his head and meet the eyes of his family with fear until they heard one person clapping. Max looked out into the audience and smiled.

"Larek", said Liz.

Eventually everyone joined in making the ten of them smile as well as their mothers. Serena, Liz, Ava, Alex, and Michael all meet their father a while ago. He was tall like Michael and had Alex's lopsided smile. He was proud of the people that they had become. WHen asked how did he know this.

He replied, "Where do you think Serena and Liz's gift of sight came from".

Serena and Liz smiled at that bit of information. After Max gave his speech adn sign some docments giving his mother and Aunt Calliava his throne, he got rady to eave Antar and go home. They all stood at the castle grounds while ISabel and the girls said good bye to thier mothers.

Vienna walked up to Max and looked at him, "You have made us proud, especialy your father he would have been proud of the man that you have become", said Vienna hugging her son.

She didn't want to let him go but she knew that he had to travel this journey without his mothr by his side. Max felt tears come to his eyes when he heard that his father would be proud of him.

"It's time", said Zan.

Max nodded his head and produced a portal in the middle on the grounds. Maria and MIchael and baby Michaela stepped in first. They waved and disappered everyone else followed. Max looked back at his mother and smiled.

"We will be back", said Max disappearing from their sight.

The nex thing that anyone saw was Xander's nursery.

"What day is it?", asked Serena.

She heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it

. "We lost a day only", said Maria looking at the TV channel that showed the date and time.

"Its Monday today then, we missed all our classes today", said Alex.

Kyle groaned. "Man I have to study i have a test tommorrow this really sucks man", said Kyle walking out of the room followed by Ava.

"Well I know we are home, Kyle's complaining", said Zan.

They all walked out to see Serena's study group sitting in thier living room.

"Ahh I wasn't feeling to well that's why I missed class today", they heard Serena saying as a form of explaination.

Liz looked at the three sitting by Serena and laughed.

"What' so funny?", asked Max getting some juice.

Those three apparently have a crush on you, Michael, Zan, and Serena", answered Liz cooing her baby.

"Hey baby, how you doing?", asked Liz blowing rasperies onto her son's stomach making him giggle with delight.

"ON us? But we are married, and are in serious relationships", said Max not understanding.

"Ah I don't think they care", said Liz.

"But Serena's pregnant", said ALex coming to sit in the kitchen where Max and Liz was having thier conversation.

"Yeah I know but you know how those Men are around Serena, she has a something that men adore", said Liz giggling down at her son that was right now pulling at her hair.

Max reached out and rubbed his back.

Xander right now was gurlging and looked back and shocked them all by saying his first words, "Dada".

Max gasped and Liz smiled.

"WHat was that?", asked Liz looking down at her son.

"Dada", yelled her son making more noise.

Max had tears in his eyes.

"Yup that's dada", said Liz pointing to Max.

Xander looked at her tilting his head smiling and turning to Max, he pointed his chubby little fingers "Dada", said Xander again obviously proud of himself.

"My son said his first words", siad MAx smiling.

He took Xander out of Liz's arms and swung him up and back and forth making Xander giggle and smiled a toothless smile at his father. Isabel smiled at her nephew that was having a ball repeating dada over and over again. Zan smiled too. They deserved this. Serena walked in then rolling her eyes.

"Those three get on me nerves sometimes", said Serena.

"WHat I miss?", asked Serena taking a seat next to Zan.

She looked at him and smiled, they needed to talk tonight.

" Xander said his first words", said Max obviously proud of his son.

"What first words", asked MIchael walking into the kitchen with Maria and Michaela.

"He said Dada", said Max smiling.

"Aww", said Serena stroking Xander's cheek.

Xander smiled at her and blew spit at her.

"Well always the gentlemen", said Serena laughing.

Later on that night Serena sat on her bed awaiting Zan that was now takng a shower. He walked in then with ony a towel and she gasped. He so beautiful. She told him that and he laughed.

"Serena", said Zan after a couple of minutes of silence.

Serena looked up at him witn tears in her eyes.

"Zan I'm so sorry, I know that what MIchael siad was rigt, I just thought i had to you know", said Serena.

"Ahh baby don't cry, I hate to see you cry", said Zan pulling her into his lap.

He rubbed her growing stomach and they sat in silence again.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at me that I failed to protect you", said Zan.

"Zan I chose to do this, I wanted to save everyone, I'mm so sorry that you felt that you had no one that you would" said Serena trying to get the rest of the words out.

"It was diffiuclt, I was in such pain, I thought it was the only way, I love you so much and when you died I jsut couldn't handle it", said Zan. "I promise not to leave you again, I'm so sorry baby, do you forgive me?", asked Serena looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Always, do you forgive me?", asked Zan.

"Always, now make love to me", said Serena.

Zan smiled and moved over her body. He removed his clothing and entered her body slowly. He wanted this to go all night long and it did. Everytime Serena got close to the edge he would slow his pace, mkaing her dig her nails into his back. She gasped at the sweet loving that her husband gave her quivering body. When she finally did come, he let her scream out his name and pump her hips al she wanted until he gave himself to her.

When they finally fell asleep the last words that they both uttered to one another was "I love you forever". 


	119. Home Again

Chapter 119:

A few months have come and gone. Thy vistied thier parents in Roswell and attended class regularly. Zan was graduating a year before the rest of them becasue he wanted to get it over with. He recieved his acceptance letter to Harvard Law School and both Phillip and Diane could not be more proud of thier son. He had called them with the news. "Mom how are you?", asked Zan smiling over the phone. Serena smiled at him reading his acceptance letter. "I'm fine baby, how are you doing, how is Serena?", asked Diane. "I'm fine nad so is Serena, I had some news to share wiht you, is dad home?", asked Zan smiling. "Yeah he is let me get him, and you can tell us both on speaker phone", said Diane. Zan waited for his parents to get on the phone. "Dad, Mom I got in", said Zan. "Got in where, Zan what are you talking about?", asked Phillip. "I got into Harvard Law school", said Zan waiting. He wasn't disappointed when he heard Diane scream on the phone in obvious joy. "Oh my god", yelled Diane. Phillp smiled at his crazy wife. "We are so proud of you Zan, so proud", said Phillip with tears in his eyes. They talked for a little more. Zan smiled when he hung up the phone. Serena looked at him. "We are so proud of you baby", said Serena rubbing her rather large stomach. Zan bent down and kissed her exposed stomach. "I got in",yelled Kyle runing into the house with Ava behind him looking like she was about to bust with joy. Serena looked at Zan and he helped her get up. "I got in", yelled Kyle. Everyone sat down in the living room and waited for Kyle to explain himself. "I got into the police academy", said Kyle. Everyone hugged him and gave thier congradualtions. Zan also told them his news. "So when they are coming down for your graduation?", asked Liz. "Next month, gradation this year is May 14th, mom and dad were coming down on the 10th they said", said Zan. Max and the rst of them were graduating next year,while Serena, Liz, and Maria were graduating the year after. Zan managed to graduate so early because he took every class imaginable, he tok summer sessions as well of as winter sessions. Kyle got his associates Degree and was going to go to the police academy in the fall. Ava was so proud of him she could burst. They talked a little bit until they heard the doorbell. Outside Serena's study group stood discussing their course of action to get Michael, Zan and Serena to notice them. "I want Zan, I have to have him", said Angela licking her lips at the thought of finally hainv him. Those three were in Serena's study group again because even though they drooled when it came to Serena and the boys they understood the subject well earning Serena an A in biology. MJ lookd at the two girls and sighed. He wanted Serena yeah but he knew that he couldn't have her because she was pregnant and had a husband. Serena opened the door then. "oh hey guys come on in", said Serena smiling at them. She heard what they said. Those naive bitches. MJ smiled shyly at her. Serena knew that MJ wouldn't try anything he was too sweet, but Sara and Angela were another story. Serena always believed in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. "Whose at the door Serena?", asked Zan coming up next to her. "My study group", answered Serena. "We have to study for the final", said Serena smirking at her husband. He bent down and made a show of kissing her. Serena knew that he got those two girls angry expecially Angela. That girl had no shame to actually sit there and try to go after a married man. Serena turned her head just in time to see Angela's enraged face. She almost laughed at the bitch. " We can only study for an hour, becasue I have a docotr's appointment", said Serena. "Doctor's appointment? Are you sick?", asked MJ looking concerned. "No i'mm pregnant", said Serena smiling. MJ blushed. "Yeah I'm sorry I know", said MJ looking down on the ground. Zan amost laughed outoud. Zan understood though why MJ had a crush, his wife was beautiful, but she was his wife no one elses, and those three needed to know that. Maria walked in then and glared at Sara. "Hey Serena we are going out today to get some clothes and stuff for MIchaela and Xander", said Maria. Serena nodded her head. Xander was almost a year old now and was getting into everything. Michaela had said her first word adn it wasn't dada it was mama, which was weird according to Isabel because she said that in her psyology class they something about the first word usually being dad because it was easier to pronouce. "No mama, no shoes", yelled Michaela when Maria sat her down trying to get her shoes on. "Michaela come on this is not the time for your tantrums", said MAria taking her foot and placing her shoes on. Michaela pouted. "none of that, we are going shopping today, with Auntie Liz and Xander", said Maria kissing her daughter's forehead. Serena smiled. Maria smiled at her. Liz came out with a wobbling Xander with his hand in hers. He had learned to walk early, so did Michaela actually. "Rena", yelled Xander smiling. Serena bent down and tickled him amking him erupted in a fit of giggles. MJ stared at her. He was thinking how beautiful she was. It wasn't fair that she was some else's. "Bye you guys", MJ heard Serena say before she got help sitting down by Zan. MJ wanted to help but he knew that it wasn't his place. He heard in the background Angela saying how attentive Zan was and that he was sexy. He saw Serena narrow her eyes at the obvious flirting that those two were doing. Michael walked in then. "Hey Serena, I have the grocery list, is there anything you need", said Michael totally ignoring Sara's lustful gaze. "Yeah I want cherries", said Serena rubbing her stomach. She had been craving them for a while now. "Sure see you later", said Michael kissing her forehead. Zan had walked into thier room to change for work. When he came out he could feel the lust pouring from Angela, it kind of unnerved him. "See you later sweetheart, I'm sorry again I can't come to the doctor's appointment", said Zan looking sad. "I can cancel it so we can do it another time Zan", said Serena. Zna nodded hhis head. "Alright, if it's alright with you", said Zan kissing her forehead. He didn't want to miss anything about this prgnancy. He still didn't understand why Serena wanted to go to the hospital. But he had a feeling it had to do with her wanting to be normal so badly. These past few months that's all she talked about wanting to be normal. After their trip to Antar she did everything in her power to make time for them so that they acted more like a family and not talking about anything alien. He was worried though. They were alien and she shouldn't be ashamed of that. He confronted her about it and she broke down saying that she wanted to be safe and she was scared that she would not have that. It took all of them talking to her telling her that in life there was no certainites but that they would give her as much protection as possible. It was important to her so they made sure that she was never alone and that she felt safe against most things. Serena had decided to get professional help though. She was having nightmares about her tortures. She knew that she couldn't tell the therapist everything so she made up a story similar about her being kidnapped. The therapist was helping her fight her problems and she seemed more relaxed staying alone most days, she was scared of course but it had gotten less extreme. Her and Michael's relationship had gotten better as well since coming back from Antar. They talked about thier "feelings" and had found a common ground. "See you later sweetheart", said Zan walking out the door. Serena yelled a bye before returing back to her work. "So how long have you and Zan been married for?", asked Angela. "I year and 5 months", answed Serena. "Oh so you are still newly weds", asked Angela. "Yeah we are", answered Serena looking at the girl. Why did she want to know.

A week later Serena found out why Angela was tring to find out information on Zan. She had dyed her hair brown like Serena and started dressing like her. Serena almost bust out laughing when she saw her. Maria did however. "Why did you do that to your hair", said MAria trying to control her laughter. "I just needed a change", said Angela. "Oh so you dyed your hair brown so you can change is that it", said Serena. Angela looked more like glared at Serena but Serena couldn't contain her laughter. "Man this is funny", said Maria. Liz frwned though. Was this girl dense or what. Kylw walked in with Ava then and actually fell on the floor. "Why do you look like Serena", siad Kyle trying to contain his laughter. That made Maria laugh harder. Angela just huffed and lleft the hous. Sara followed quietly behind her. MJ shrugged his shoulders and with puppy dog eyes said, "Bye Serena". Kyle tried to contain his laughter until MJ left the house. "That boy has it bad", said Ava smiling. Serena rolld her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "Whatever, so where is Zan?", asked Liz. "At a bar with his work buddies appartently they are having a buisness thing", said Serena. Any other girl would not like the fact that their husband was at a club but not her. The fact that he called 5 times for the past hour saying that he was bored to death also helped the situation. "They nerve of that bitch laughing at me", said Angela as soon as she got outside. "I'll show her, I'm going to that club where Zan is and getting mine", said Angela. "How do you propose to do that?", asked Sara. Even Sara saw Angela was getting crazy. "Well I'm going to get him drunk and get him into bed", said Angela wit her beady eyes. Sara shrugged her shoulders and folowed Angela. "Coming MJ", asked SarA. "Nah I'm gonna walk thanks", replied MJ. He looked back to the house and made a decision becasue he knew it was the right thing to do even though it would hurt him.

"There he is", said Angela. "Hey Zan fancy meeting you here", siad Angela putting her less than ample breasts in his face. Zan cringed. "Can I get you a drink", asked Angela. "Sure", said Zan looking at her and turning his head back to his job buddies. "Who's the chick", said Mark that worked in the law office with Zan. "She is in my wife's study group", replied Zna. He looked at her and smiled. "I have a feeling that she is liking you Mr. Stud", sid another on of his work buddies. "No she is going to get what she deserves. Make sure that she gets home this is her address", siad Zan passing Angela's address to Mark. Mark loked confused but nodded his head.

Meanhwhile at the bar, Angela got the drinks and made sure that no one was looking at her and slipped a powder into one of the drinks and swirled her finger in it. She looked at the dance floor and saw Sara dancing with some guy from thier english Lit class. Sara was getting hers so she was going to get hers.

She returned next to Zan and handed him the drink.

"Let's dance", said Zan smiling.

He looked at Mark and gave him the signal. Angela was so excited with the prospect of dancing with Zan that she never noticed that Mark switched the drinks. When they came back Zan sat down looked at his friend and MArk nodded his head signalling that he did as he asked.

"I have to go, my wife is worried", said Zan.

"Oh but take a sip of your drink", said Angela.

Zan shrugged his shoulders drowning the drink.

"Take a sip of yours", said Zan looking at the girl that was going to ruin his life if his wife had not called and warned him about her plan.

Angela smiled and gulped the drink. She was fine for about ten minuted until she started giggling.

"Oh Zannie, I want you, fuck your wife get on my pussy wagon", said a very wasted Angela.

She didn't understand why her eye sight was blurry but she didn't care she was feeling good. Zan nodded his head towards Mark.

"Thanks man i owe you one", said Zan removing her arms form his neck.

"That's Zan over there", said Zan.

Angela was so wasted that she didn't realize that she was now sitting on MArk's lap kissing him.

"Take care, I have to get home to my wife", said Zan laughing at the obvious arousal on Mark's face at Angela's kissing.

"Thanks man", said Mark.  
The rest of them laughed.

"So did she do anything?", asked Serena now laying on their bed.

Zan had just gotten home.

"Yeah i think she had slipped something in the drink becasue when I left her with Mark she was lit", replied Zan.

Serena nodded her head and opened her arms. Zna quickly undressed and took comfort in his wife's arms.

"I love you Zan", said Serena.

" i love you too", replied Zan falling asleep. 


	120. The End or is it the Beginning

CHapter 120 Epilogue:

Angela woke up the next morning with no clothes on and a killer head ache. She smiled though. She had finally gotten Zan. She streched her body like a cat. She looked around and didn't recognize the room. She knew she wasn't home or at Serena's house. Maybe this was another place that Zan took her so they could make love.

"So you are awake", said a voice behind her.

Angela turned around with a smile on her face but scramed when she saw not Zan but another man.

"Who are you?", asked Angela.

"Where is Zan", yelled Angela pulling the covers up to cover up her nakedness.

"Well you see sweetheart your plan to get Zan wasted failed because he found out what you were up to, you know it's illegeal what you were going to do, thank god he found out, now get dressed and get out of my house", said MArk.

"Did we do anything", asked Angela.

"Hum I don't know maybe", siad MArk laughing on his way to his kitchen.

"Be out of my house in HOUR", said Mark closing the door.

Angela could still hearing his laughter. Angela put her head down and cried. She was a fool and she got played.

June 26th, 2059

Today 60 years ago my sister Serena came back in time and changed our lives. She gave me my son, and we all got a piece of us that we didn't know that was missing. We always celbrate this day because it was when we finally became a family. It was like, it was fate. Many things happened over the years. Serena did have her babies on Zan's birthday ironically. I never saw Zan cry so hard with the exception of when he thought Serena had died. How many times did my sister almost die. It was too many times to count for real.She is like a phoniex rising from the ashes. After the episode with Angela Serena cut her off. Angela did come back and say she was sorry to both Serena and Zan and being the kind people that Serena and Zan were they forgave her, but they never forgot. Zan graduated with honors and Diane and Phillip were so proud. Serena did get her fifth child. It was a little girl that they named Hope. She was one that wasn't supposed ot exist like her mother. Zan and Serena's relationship was strong and true and thy did get their happily ever after.

Kyle went to the police academy and rose up the ranks making Boston a safe as he could. He was driven to catch the bad guys. He wanted Boston to be safe for not only his kids but for all of us. Ava became and accountant and also opened those dinners and clubs that her and Michael dreamed about. She was so focused and finally at peace wiht herself. She loves embarrassing her children but she loveds them. What was shocking was that she was only expected to have two boys but also ended up with a little girl names Rose. Kyle loved his little girl, she was his world. Don't get me wrong, he loved his sons but Rose held his heart too. She had to just flash him her pretty blue eyes and he was a goner.

Isabel and Ava got pregnant at the same time. Their pregnancies only lasted 5 months so we once again had to find a way to cover that up. But as usual we came together and worked miracles. Both Kyle and Alex finally felt the feelings of having children. Alex my best friend finally got the peace he sort. We all knew that he still had fears of dying but with his babies he finally accepted that life had endings but to live life to the fullest because no one was guarenteed a tommorrow even with alien technology. Isabel became a psychologist and got the normal that she wanted. She was so good at it. She was good at reading body language because al her life she had to hide hwo she was. So she couold tell when some was hiding. Her and ALex's relationship flourished. I never so two people so in love. They deserved it. They had only two children but they were content with that.

My best friend my confidant always Maria had her three babies. Michael was the typically overprotective dad but he loved his children. He became a famous artist in Boston and we still till this day go to his openings. Maria and MIcheal's relationship was solid. They had their usual fights of course but that's Michael and MAria for you. Their love never wavered though. They are still together and have had their first grand child born two months ago.

Me and Max had Claudia a couple of years later and I had never been so proud of my little girl. Max held her all week long. He wouldn't let any one of us come anywhere near her. She was his princess. And we also had Phillip and my youngest baby Sophia. My precious children gave me love and family in ways I never imagined. I was there for all of it their first words, their first dates, the first driving less, the first loves, the weddings, and my first grand babies. My relationship with Max has always been one of the things I have done right in my life. IT grounds me and m akes me know that love realy exists. Over the years it just has gotten more intense. OUr passion for life and love has never changed we have become connected in ways I never even imagined. He is my soul and there is no quesiton about that. Even as old age has set in and the body has not been able to perform the act of love, we have shown it in many other ways. Oh love has travelled time and space. I'm hapy with my life and content with everything that we hav done. It's not often that one feels that way. But I do. My mind often travels back to that day in the pod chamber when I yelled for Max to stop because Tess my enemy at the time but not a distant memeber had killed my best friend. What a ride it has been? 60 years have passed and I still could see that day so clearly in my mind. They say that everyone has a moment in their lives that infuences everything that they do after, that day was it for me. It was the day that i changed my stars.

"Come to bed baby", said MAx walking slowly towards Liz that was now sitting on thier balcony.

"Yes Max I'm almost done", said Liz.

She looked at him. Yes at 77 years old Max Evans was still as sexy as ever. He was her heart and she would never forget that. Liz closed her journal and held out her hand for Max to take and both slowly walked to their beds.

"I love you baby girl", said Max.

"I love you too", said Liz closing her eyes.

Max stop!" screamed Liz.

"Tess killed Alex, she mind warped him into going to Las Cruces to decode the book and when he broke out of the mind warp she killed him".

Max turned around looking at Tess with pure hatred written all over his face. As he was looking at her he felt the ground shaking.

"What's going on", yelled Maria.

"I don't know, it's not supposed to be doing that, it supposed to leave in 3 minutes" stated Max.

Next thing everyone knew a young woman with long flowing brown hair jumped out of the granolith and looked up at everyone and said, "Damn ride was bumpy, am I too late?"

Everyone just stared at her. Kyle especially, he thought damn she's beautiful.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get here?"

Liz gasped.

"Serena", said Liz.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. NO the last 60 years couldn't have been a dream that is not possible.  
"My name is Serena I'm from the year 2014, I need your help, all our futures depend on it", said Serena. There it was, the words that were going to change Liz Parker girl from Roswell New Mexico life forever. She was ready this time. Let the ride begin. The End. 


End file.
